Transcending Time
by MagnaAngel
Summary: In the game of duel monsters, nothing is as it seems. Many twists and turns lie ahead for the young Pharaoh.He needs a guide and then he finds one in a very unexpected place. Can he handle the truth, and can she?
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. They did battle with magic and monsters, for riches and glory. From these 'Shadow Games' erupted a war that threatened to destroy the world. Until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the dark magic away, imprisoning it for all eternity within the mystical millennium items. But even eternity does not last forever. It was never to happen, and for 5000 years, it never did. The secrets of the millennium puzzle remained safely beyond reach, within the imponderable conundrum of its intricate design. For Yugi, the mystery of the millennium puzzle remains just that. The solution, if one exists, eludes him, as it did those that came before. But this time, fate has played a hand; bringing the puzzle and this person together. It was never to happen, and for 5000 years, it never did. But while the desert does it's best to conceal that which should remain buried, it eventually yields it most ancient and terrible secrets.  
Yugi picked up the designs of the puzzle he drew up, and wondered how they all fit together. He took a piece and held it to the empty space he thought it went into and it was the right piece.  
"Yeah, alright." He said, smiling to the puzzle.  
"Maybe this one next." He said, picking up another one. He looked at the puzzle.  
"Yes, only one to go." He said.  
"I've almost solved the millennium puzzle." He said.  
"Grand pa sure is going to be surprised when he sees that I figured this puzzle out all by myself." He said.  
"The last piece." He said, looking into the golden box that held the puzzle pieces. He picked up the last piece and looked at it, wondering if this was really it, it seemed too easy.  
"This is it." He said, slipping it into the empty space. It went in perfectly and faint yellow light came out of the cracks. He stood up and admired his work.  
"Awesome, I did it. The millennium puzzle's complete." The light grew stronger and soon filled the room and shined out of Yugi's skylight in the roof of his grandpa's game shop and house. The stormy sky that had been threatening to rain swirled in the sky around the building. The puzzle began to shake all by it's self.  
"Hey, what gives?" Yugi said, holding the shaking puzzle in his hands. He watched as the beautiful and awe-inspiring lights flickered and danced in his hands. Suddenly, shadowy streams came rushing out the puzzle, forming monsters, like those he had seen on his duel monster cards. The monsters swirled around him. They were scary, not like the holograms he had seen before, these monsters looked almost, real. Yugi looked down on the ground and saw a Kuriboh, a tiny furry monster with green arms and legs. He turned to him and looked up at Yugi. He looked really angry. He jumped up and looked like he was going to attack Yugi. Yugi lifted his left arm to block the attack when the puzzle began to glow again. The light was stronger and more golden than before. Yugi heard a sound, like something he had never heard before, some sort of instrumental music that he had never been a fan of. The puzzled swung from right to left and the eye of Horus that was embossed on the puzzle flickered with light. Yugi stared in amazement. He felt something taking over his body, some sort of spirit and then he had the urge to shout.  
"Yu-Gi-Oh!" he shouted like he wasn't controlling his own body. The spirit took over his body completely when he did. Someone else was standing in the place of Yugi. He was slightly taller but had the same hair shape. The eye of Horus was glowing on his forehead. His face was shrouded in darkness and when he looked up, his eye color was different from Yugi's. This person wasn't Yugi. He looked around and saw that these monsters surrounded him. Kuriboh looked at him, confused, but continued his attack anyway. Something stopped him a golden circle around this new person.  
"Shadow creatures." He said, picking up the puzzle from around his neck.  
"Be gone, I command you!" he shouted and lifted up his left arm and showed them the way out. "Return from the dark realm from whence you came." He added and the golden light turned into streams around him. The light filled the room again and when it subsided, it was dark again, and this new person was gone, and only Yugi was there. Yugi looked around and saw that he was alone. "Man." He said, picking up the puzzle.  
It was never to happen, but after 5000 years, it did, and with it, the Shadow Games begin again.


	2. Chapter 2

Step into a new world, a realm of magic, monsters and destiny, where time is just an illusion and where your heart is always right. The person who had saved Yugi was the Pharaoh, who had been waiting for Yugi to put the puzzle together.  
5000 years ago, in the times of Pharaohs and wars that lasted more than a lifetimes. One Pharaoh found a way to stop the impeding evil from annihilating the world, as we know it. He was young, and was only on the throne for no more than a week, when his kingdom was threatened by this evil. He had to make a great sacrifice to insure the future of mankind, and doing so, lost himself to a world of no light and no recollection, of what he had, or who he was. He only knew one thing; he had died, and was waiting, waiting for someone to save him. It was never to happen, for when he was released from his golden prison, the evil he locked away with himself, would be released too. This evil was called the Shadow Games and his golden prison is called the millennium puzzle, where his spirit resides. He was awaiting someone to put the broken puzzle back together, so that he might live again, if only as a spirit. That someone was Yugi. When Yugi moved to his grandfather's house, above his game shop, he had no friends in this town called Domino City. He spent all his time trying to figure out this puzzle. Given this puzzle by his grandfather who had retrieved it in an Ancient Egyptian tomb of a Pharaoh, he planned to do what on man had ever achieved before him, to put the broken puzzle back together. The locals, who had helped Yugi's grandfather find the tomb, called it 'The Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh'. There was no name written anywhere in the tomb, and this on it's own was puzzling. Normally when a Pharaoh was entombed, there was as many as five names carved into the walls of his tomb, but this tomb had none, not one.  
Four and a half years had passed from the time when Yugi had put together the puzzle. Yugi and a few of his new friends were on their way to an island off Domino city, Battle city, where a local dueling tournament was being held. Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba corp., automatically entered Yugi, as the reigning duel monsters champion. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, guys here we are." Yugi said as they stepped off the ferry.  
"Is this it?" Joey asked.  
"What, were you expecting a welcome party?" Tristan asked sarcastically. They had been invited by Seto Kaiba to take part in the Battle city tournament. They each had one piece of a map, and to complete the map, to find the location where the final would be held, they to obtain five other pieces of the puzzle. Then as a reward for defeating a duelist, they could take the loser's most rare card and their part of the map.  
It only took Joey and Yugi a few duels to solve the map. After a few obstacles in the process, like Joey losing his mind to a dark and unknown evil and tried to take Yugi's well sought after Egyptian god card, Slifer the sky dragon, they followed the map to the place where they met the other finalists. There were six duelists in total. They found themselves in a football stadium, with a zeppelin on the grass. The door opened a small figure ran out, straight towards Yugi and the others. "Yugi, I'm so glad you made it." The little boy said.  
"Thanks Mokuba. Who are these other guys?" Yugi asked.  
"They're the other finalists. Seto's waiting for you in the plane." He said.  
"I'm sure Mr. Moneybags is sitting in his little air conditioned office." Joey smirked as they walked up the silver causeway.  
"Shut up Joey, you don't want him to throw you off this flying island in mid air, do you?" Tristan and Joey argued as they walked down a passage that ended in a big hall like room.  
"Bring it on, he won't stand a chance against me." Joey said before he realized the Kaiba was on the opposite end of the room. He was standing in his usual stance, with Mokuba next to him. He took one look at Yugi, almost as if to say thanks for coming, now I can beat you. Then he saw Joey, his sister and Tristan.  
"Only finalists are invited to this party." He said, aimed particularly at Joey.  
"Hey, I am a finalist!" Joey clinched his fist and shouted across the room.  
"Whatever you say Wheeler, but you won't be for long." Kaiba said as he walked off behind the wall, in a passage that led to the control center of the plane.  
"Seto!" Mokuba shouted.  
"Let him go Mokkie." A woman said. She had been standing in the shadows, witnessing the whole drama. She stepped out into the light, and she stopped Joey's thoughts of how he would kill Kaiba dead in their tracks. Everyone stared at her, who was this woman and why was she standing up for Kaiba.  
"He's been uptight for a while." She said. She was wearing a black pencil dress with shoestring straps. She was also wearing a diamond necklace. She was tall and had and hourglass figure. She had auburn hair that hung gracefully over her shoulders.  
"I apologize for Mr. Kaiba, organizing an event of this status doesn't come without its pressures." She said as she cast her eye over the finalists.  
"I have watched all of you since the first second you put foot on this island. You all deserve to be here." She nodded her head in respect.  
"I especially want to welcome the current king of games, Yugi, it's a pleasure to have you on board." she said, looking right at Yugi. Yugi felt as if his alter ego was staring at her, not really knowing why.  
"You all have been assigned a room where you will reside for the duration of the flight to Kaiba Corp Island." She said as a butler handed them an access card each.  
"Now, that the pleasantries are over and done with, our chefs have prepared a feast for you." She said and the floor opened up, and a table with the food packed on it came up.  
"Enjoy, and feel free to explore the plane. The first duel will be held in the morning. Good evening." She said before she slipped away into the same passage Kaiba took.  
"Did that just happen?" Tristan asked.  
"I think so." Yugi said.  
Joey was still speechless.  
Mokuba ran down from the podium and pulled out a chair.  
"Are you guys going to eat or do I get enjoy this all by myself?" he said as he sat down. The nine of them sat around the table and exchanged stories and names. There was Mai Valentine, a blond rebel and the only female finalist who was desperate to win this tournament; the boys had met her in the duelist kingdom a few months ago. Marik and Odeon Ishtar, who didn't reveal much of themselves. Yugi knew his sister, Ishizu, from the museum where she worked. There was Bakura, a boy who Yugi and the others knew from school, and little Mokuba, who was the more enjoyable half of the Kaiba brothers. Tristan and Duke Devlin weren't really duelists, but Kaiba didn't kick them off.  
"Mokuba, who was that girl?" Yugi asked.  
"That's Cerise. She's Seto's head of PR." He said.  
"She must have her hands full." Joey commented.  
"She's also Seto's girlfriend." Mokuba added. Joey choked on his food, as did Tristan.  
"Mr. Sourpuss has a girlfriend?" they said in subdued tones between washing down the food with water.  
"Yeah, they've been going out for a while. She's nice." Mokuba wasn't surprise at all, but Joey and the other's who knew Kaiba were shocked. What was a 'nice' girl doing with Seto Kaiba?  
"Seto, what is your problem with Joey?" Cerise asked her boyfriend.  
"He is a second rate duelist who doesn't even deserve the cards in his deck. How did he get a dueldisk anyway?" he said in an accusing tone.  
"I don't know, but he got this far, don't you think if he was a terrible duelist, he wouldn't got to where he is now?" she suggested.  
"No matter, he won't last long. He doesn't even have an Egyptian god Card." He reassured himself. "Fine, come eat something now." She walked out the door, shortly followed by Seto. They went to the penthouse, which had two bedrooms, a dinning room, a bathroom, and a living area. The other rooms down stairs had just a bed and a table. Cerise and Kaiba ate their meal and Kaiba left to go see if everything was okay with the flight so far.  
All the finalists checked into their rooms. The duelist were getting ready for the duel ahead, and Yugi and Joey's friends were talking in Yugi's room. After they left to go to bed, Yugi met with Atemu, the ancient Pharaoh who was trapped in the millennium puzzle. Yugi solved the puzzle, freeing the Pharaoh a few years before. By some fluke of fate, the Pharaoh, before passing, had wiped his memory, so his mind was a blank slate. He knew nothing. He came to trust Yugi and his friends. He had excellent war strategies, which was one of the reason's Yugi won 99% of all his duels.  
"So, Pharaoh, what do you think of this plane?" Yugi asked. The Pharaoh said nothing.  
"Pharaoh, what's wrong? You seem pre-occupied."  
"Sorry Yugi, I just can't help but think I know this Cerise girl." The Pharaoh answered.  
"Maybe on TV. Or one of Kaiba's ad campaigns." Yugi comforted the ever-thinking and formal Pharaoh.  
"Yes, maybe that's it." He answered. Yugi fell asleep, but the Pharaoh, in his mind maze, couldn't get over the idea that he had met this woman before. He kept seeing the enchanting look in Cerise's eyes, as if calling him to another plain of being. It haunted him, but in a good way.  
Cerise was tucking Mokuba in. She read him his favorite story, and kissed him goodnight. Ever since Mokuba and Seto's parents had died, Mokuba never felt this love, a mother's love. He was just a baby when his mom died. Seto was older, but Mokuba never had that bond with his mother. Cerise, although she was 18, like Seto, she was his mother figure. She switched off the light and walked off to her and Seto's bedroom. She came in to find Seto pouring a glass of sherry for her. "Mokuba tucked in?" he asked, handing her the glass.  
"Yes. He says good night." She took a sip of her sherry. She put it on the table.  
"Is everything fine in the cockpit?" she asked as she took off her necklace, bracelet and earrings. "Yes, we should reach the island in two days time." He said, sipping at his cognac.  
"So, who do you think will make it to the final?" she asked.  
"I hope Yugi, but seeing that Marik duel, he just might be the one to beat."  
"I agree, he seems to have something dark in him. I don't know, but I think we should be careful of him."  
"You just stay away from that Wheeler."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I saw how you looked at him."  
"Seto…"  
"No, I know he how would love to get you away from me."  
"And do you think he'll succeed?"  
"Um…"  
"No he won't, because he could never do to me what you do to me." she said, taking off his white jacket.  
"He's not nearly as manly as you. So don't worry. You won't lose me." she said centimeters away from his lips. Her warm breathe smelt sweet after the sherry. He took her around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their lips touched softly and a tender, then increasingly passionate kiss followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cerise woke the next morning to a hazy figure getting dressed.  
"Where are you going?" she mumbled.  
"It's seven 'o' clock, time to get ready for the first duel." He said pulling on his black turtleneck shirt.  
"Can't you just stay for half an hour more?" she whined.  
"Didn't you get enough last night?" he lent over her and kissed her on her warm lips.  
"No." she said.  
He kissed her again.  
"I can never get enough of you, Mr. Kaiba." She said pulling him back into bed. He kissed her and caressed her toned body, naked, warm and tempting.  
"No, I can't do this now." He got up out of bed.  
"Okay, I get it." She followed him and slipped away into the bathroom.  
"Meet you down stairs?" she asked.  
"See you there." He said. He smelt her honey body wash, her whole body smelt like it, and he had to stop himself from joining her in the shower. He quickly left the room and made his way down to the hall. Everyone was there, waiting to be sorted for the duels. Kaiba sorted them and the first duel would be against Bakura and Odeon. Cerise came into the room just as Kaiba told them the bad news.  
"Looks like we're going to have to postpone our little final." He said.  
"There is a storm in our path and we have to take the long way round. So we're stuck with each other for two days longer than expected."  
"Four days, Seto we only have enough supplies for three days." Cerise reminded him when they were on their way up to the dueling arena on the roof of the zeppelin.  
"I know, but apparently when the pilots saw the storm on the radar, they stopped at the nearest town and stocked up." He said calmly. She looked over to Yugi and the others through the glass elevator.  
"I hope Seto doesn't kill Joey. He really can't go to jail now." She thought to herself. When they reached the top, Mokuba launched the arena. They were fighting in mid air, with only a few meters leeway between safety and certain death. The duel started and it was a straightforward duel, not exactly what Kaiba was expecting, but he wanted to see Ra and Slifer in action. Odeon, who everyone by now had picked up, was Marik's brother, won, and advanced to the next level. The duel was long and by the time a winner had been decided, it was already midday. The duelists went down for lunch and Kaiba went to the cockpit. They had turned back and took the long way around the storm.  
"It's a monster, isn't it?" Cerise walked up behind him.  
"Yes, it is a big one, but what I don't understand is it wasn't there when we took off." He said.  
"It's not a good sign. Maybe we should postpone the whole thing." She suggested.  
"No, I want those god cards!" Kaiba shouted at her and walked out of the pit.  
"He's in a mood again." She thought to herself. She went to her room to get a jacket, it was pretty cold up there when they were dueling and the next match was against Marik and Odeon. She walked down the passage of the first floor and heard screaming and shouting. She followed the noise and found that it was coming from Marik's room. Before she knocked on the door, he opened the door.  
"Ah, Cerise. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said charmingly.  
"I heard shouting," she said, looking around the room.  
"Just giving my cards a bit of a pep talk."  
"To yourself, you're pretty hard on yourself. It's just a game. Good luck anyway."  
"I don't need luck, I have Ra."  
"Oh yes, your Egyptian god card."  
"I hope to see you at the duel." He said lifting his hand to her lips.  
"What…" she pulled away from him.  
"Till later." He said and walked off.  
"Did that just happen?" she thought as she made her way to the top floor. When she got there the duel had just started. Odeon and Marik only had three star monsters on the field. Everyone was there and Kaiba threw her a fiery look as she stepped off the elevator.  
"Maybe I shouldn't tell him." She thought as she stepped up next to him.  
"Where were you?"  
"Bathroom and jacket." She replied holding up the jacket. By the time Marik had summoned his third monster, he played a magic card, 'The Shadow Realm'. No one had seen this card before, but clearly, when the field was shrouded in a dark cloud, everyone got chills. Marik changed, even his strategy changed, he became hell bent on taking his brother down, only when he summoned Ra, did Odeon realize what was happening.  
"Please Marik, fight it!" Odeon shouted across the field.  
"It's too late brother, you shouldn't have held me back, now you must pay, Ra…" he shouted back and Ra attacked Odeon with a bolt of lightning. His remaining 2000 life points dwindled to zero. The cloud lifted and everyone waited for Odeon to get up, but he never did.  
"Seto, what going on?" Cerise asked.  
"I don't know. Get a doctor up here!" He shouted and one of his underlings went down the lift.  
"His soul has been sacrificed to the Shadow Realm." Marik said walking past his brother's lifeless body. He walked to the second lift and went down, just as the doctor arrived. They carted Odeon off to the hospital wing. He was unconscious and he was battered up pretty bad.  
"Seto, you have to be careful of Marik, I get the feeling he isn't to be trusted with so much power." She said to him as they got to the bottom of the lift.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" he shouted at her and stomped off. Unannounced to her, everyone saw it, Joey, Yugi, Atemu, even Mokuba. She hung her head in shame and disappeared behind the walls of the dinning area. She wasn't at supper that night.  
"Can you believe that jerk? Talking to his girlfriend like that." Joey vented in his room to Yugi. "Yeah, I think she was really hurt." Yugi said.  
"Maybe I should go talk to her." Joey added.  
"Man, come off it." Tristan said.  
"What?"  
"Yeah man, she's way out of your league." Duke added.  
"What? I'm not into her. I just feel sorry for her." He looked down at the floor.  
"I mean with a boyfriend like Kaiba, I'd feel sorry for anyone." He laughed. They all had a good laugh, at Kaiba's expense, until Yugi heard the elevator.  
"Who do you think that is?" he asked.  
"My money's on Cerise." Joey said. They heard the elevator stop and the door open. The peeked out of Joey's room door, and saw that Joey was right. It was Cerise, dressed warmly in a black trench coat and jeans. She made her way to the cockpit, and then to the kitchen.  
"What is she doing?" Duke asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe she's sleep walking." Yugi suggested.  
"I doubt it." Joey said. She reappeared out of the kitchen and got back into the lift and went up.  
"Guys, I'm dead on my feet, I'm going to bed." Joey took off his shirt and crawled into bed.  
"Okay we get the message." Duke said.  
Yugi, Tristan and Duke left Joey's and slipped into their respective rooms. Joey got up and put on his shirt. He opened his door and checked if anyone was watching. He sneaked out and got to the elevator. He saw that the lift was going up to the duel arena.  
"What is she doing up there?" Joey wondered as the lift went up to the roof. The lift opened and he saw that the floodlights were on. He stepped out of the lift and the door closed. He looked around and saw noting, at first, but the he heard a coat flapping in the wind. He hid behind the stairs and wait to see what would happen. He saw Cerise step up onto the arena and take off the coat, which she hung on the rail on the side. She held out her right arm and her dueldisk activated.  
"I didn't know she was a duelist." He whispered to himself. She whipped her head backwards and he ducked so she couldn't see him.  
"Hello…" she shouted.  
"Maybe I should answer." He thought, but his courage took a back seat in this one. She looked back at her disk and summoned her first monster. It was a unicorn, then another and another. He realized all her monsters were horses. She walked to each of them and stroked them on the neck, then gave each of them an apple. She took out a card and stared at it.  
"I wonder…" she said and put it down on the field. The sky thundered and lightning suddenly came up.  
"No, not yet." She said and took the card off and put it back in her deck.  
"One day." She said.  
"Would you like some company?" she heard from the lift.  
"Who's there?" she shouted.  
"It's me, Joey Wheeler."  
"Oh, it's you, I thought it might be Seto." She said, calling back all her monsters.  
"Would you like to duel?" Joey walked up to her.  
"I can't duel." She answered, trying to hide her dueldisk.  
"I saw them. It's okay." He said pulling her arm out from behind her.  
"I'm not a very good duelist." She said.  
"I don't think that's true, I mean you had some powerful monsters there."  
"Maybe, but I can't strategize to save my life, my sister always beats me."  
"Then why do you have them?"  
"I like their company, are you a part time journalist?"  
"No, why?"  
"What's with all the questions?"  
"I'm just interested, that's all."  
"Well, Joey, I don't want to duel, but I would like the company. Hot chocolate?"  
"Yeah, that would be nice." He said and she walked over to the stairs. He stood on the platform.  
"Are you coming?" she asked.  
"Yeah." He ran after her. They took the lift down to the first floor and made a beeline to the kitchen. She boiled the kettle and took out two mugs. He wanted to ask her about the card she played last, but he thought he would make small talk first.  
"So how was that duel between Marik and Odeon, hey?" she asked as she handed him his mug.  
"It was wack, I mean, how could Marik do that to his brother."  
"Yeah, it was really, um, wack."  
"What, you never heard anyone say wack?"  
"Not really."  
"You don't get out much, do you?"  
"No, I'm either with Kaiba or at work."  
"I don't get it."  
"What?" she sipped on her chocolate.  
"Why are you with moneybags?" he asked and she chocked on her drink.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I don't mean to be rude, but what is a nice girl like you doing with him?"  
"Firstly, I'm not a girl, I'm a young woman, and secondly, it is none of your business."  
"Come on, tell me."  
"Okay, he does something to me."  
"What?"  
"I don't know actually. But I'm just really attracted to him." She said.  
"To him or the diamonds he gives you?"  
"How can you ask me that?"  
"I saw that necklace yesterday. Must have cost a bunch."  
"It is quite expensive. But I like Seto for more that just his money."  
"Like?"  
"He gives me something that no other guy can or has ever given me, I guess. You know Joey, I really shouldn't open up to you like this."  
"Why not?"  
"Just now I start to trust you."  
"Would that be such a bad thing?"  
"No, I guess not."  
"Yeah, we can be friends."  
"That would be nice." She smiled and finished her drink. They joked and Joey made her feel really cheerful with all his impressions of Kaiba.  
"I had fun." She said as she walked Joey to his room.  
"Yeah, leave that jerk and we can have fun like this."  
"Just you and me?"  
"No, Yugi and Tristan and maybe Duke."  
"I bet you three are a real riot."  
"Yeah. We sure are." He said and it was followed by and uneasy silence.  
"Well, I guess you have to get your sleep. You don't know who will duel tomorrow." She said. "Yeah, and Kaiba's probably wondering where you are." He replied.  
"Well then, good night Joey."  
"Night." He said and she walked towards the elevator.  
"Sweet dreams!" he shouted down the hall.  
"You too." She heard his door slid close, but another one open. She looked behind her and saw Marik's head sticking out of his room. When he saw it was Cerise, his face lit up.  
"Ah, I must be dreaming or at least sleep walking." He came out and walked towards her.  
"Why is that?" she was wary of him since his duel.  
"Because I see visions of angels in the passageway." He came to a standstill in front of her and lifted his hand to her face. She stepped back.  
"Oh, don't tell you're afraid of me." he said.  
"What do you think?"  
"You don't have to be."  
"Really, I think Odeon would disagree with you."  
"Ah, yes my brother. It is a pity."  
"Oh? Why, you looked quite content t do it."  
"I had to get rid of him to achieve my ultimate goal."  
"Which is?"  
"Inquisitive, aren't we?" he lifted his hand up to her face again, and she tried to back up, but her back was right against the wall. He touched her smooth skin with his warm, tanned hand. He stroked her cheek.  
"Such radiant features."  
"Thanks, I have a good skin care range." She tried to move side ways, to get to the lift. When he saw what she was planning, he blocked her way with a strong arm against the wall.  
"Trying to get away from me."  
"Well, you have to admit, you are a bit scary. Dark and alluring, a bit like Kaiba, but scary none the less." She tried the other side and he did the same.  
"The little gazelle trapped in the lair of the lion." He said, shifting his weight to his left leg.  
"What do you want?" she asked, knowing she was trapped. She thought of calling Joey, but by the looks of Marik's' arms, he could rough Joey up pretty bad.  
"I want what any man wants."  
"Fill me in." she said, trying to stall him. He smiled and came in closer to her.  
"When the Pharaoh is gone, I will need a Queen. And what better way to make the Pharaoh roll in his tomb than to take his Queen." He lent in to kiss her and she pushed him away.  
"I think you maybe had too much to drink. Pharaohs don't exist anymore, not for 2000 years." She said.  
"Ah, but did you know there is one on the plane."  
"A Pharaoh. Here? No." she was truly intrigued. She always was interested in Egypt for some reason. When Ishizu gave Seto 'Obelisk the Tormentor', and he could read the Egyptian writing on it, she never told him, but she could read it too. She didn't know why. Both her mother and father were of European descent, with a long strain of Scottish, but nowhere did her family tree root out of Egypt.  
"I have to go now, Seto…"  
"He doesn't deserve you, Cerise, Queen Cerise, doesn't that have a heavenly ring to it?" he lent in to kiss her again, and this time, his warm breathe was just too much to resist, and he was a lot like Seto, dark, mysterious and handsome. He was a few centimeters away from her glossy lips, when a dominating voice rang out through the passage.  
"Leave her alone, Marik!" he said. They both looked down the corridor, Yugi was standing there, but he looked taller and different somehow.  
"Whatever you command." He said and stood back. He triumphantly strode past Atemu, who Cerise thought was Yugi and the two exchanged fierce glances, before Marik slipped into his room. Cerise sank to the floor onto her haunches against the wall.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't answer him.  
"Cerise?" he asked again, and she looked up at him, with so much fear in her eyes, but she wouldn't admit it. He knelt next to her.  
"Did he hurt you?"  
"No, I'm fine. What's wrong with him Yugi? Yesterday he was flirting with me, but nothing this intense. I mean if you hadn't… I don't know…"  
"But I did. I think you have to get back to Kaiba, or he'll take his bad mood out on you again." "Again?"  
"Earlier, by the elevator."  
"Oh, you saw that."  
"Yes." He said and helped her to her feet. His touch was gentle, but confident, warm and comforting.  
"Go to bed." He nudged her towards the elevator.  
"But,"  
"Good night," he said.  
"Thank you. We'll talk tomorrow." She said.  
"We will. Night." he said. She walked towards the lift backwards, not wanting to let him out of her sight.  
"Oh, you might want to do something about that cold." She said as she climbed into the lift. He smiled and waved goodbye. Yugi appeared next to Atemu and said,  
"She thinks you have a cold, with your deep voice." Yugi laughed.  
"Shut up Yugi. At least my voice has broken." He poked fun at Yugi.  
"Hey, that was mean."  
"Yeah, yeah." He laughed down the hall. She opened the door to her bedroom, to find Kaiba in his boxers and gown, drinking whiskey.  
"Where have you been?" he slurred.  
"Like you care." She said as she took off her coat.  
"Don't talk to me like that, woman!" he grabbed her by her arm.  
"Ow Seto, you're hurting me." she cried.  
"Answer me, dammit. You were with Wheeler, weren't you?" he said. She was generally a calm person, but making her angry was one thing you would regret for the rest of your life. When she got angry, it was like another entity of her took over, a stronger, more ruthless person presented itself. She calmly took the crystal glass from his hand and put it on the table. Then she pulled her arm out of his grip.  
"Number one, no one calls me woman. Number two, I answer to no one." she shouted and pushed him to the ground with surprising strength. He sprawled on the ground, too drunk to find his feet. She calmed down and the old Cerise came back. She saw what she had done and she knew he would really be pissed now. She tried to get to the door, but he grabbed her foot.  
"Where are you going?" he cried.  
"I can't be with you when you're like this." She said, surprised that the shameful creature at her feet was the owner of a multi billion dollar company. He staggered to his feet and leaned heavily on her.  
"I'm sorry. You know how angry I get."  
"Yeah I know what you do to me when you get angry."  
"I love you, please don't leave me alone. I need you." He cupped his hands over her face and pulled her towards his lips.  
"Seto, you hurt me when we make love when you're like this."  
"I'll be gentle, I promise." He said as he unbuttoned her jeans. His touch was so enthralling and seductive to her, and he knew it. He just had to touch her right to send her reeling.


	5. Chapter 5

She lay in their bed, in pain, like she always did. When Seto was angry, he really hurt her, and when he was drunk and angry, it was like being hit by a sledgehammer over her hips over and over. He was so rough. She checked that he was asleep; he was, snoring like an old alcoholic. She slowly got out of bed and Managed to get to the door. It was really bad this time; she could feel the blood running down her leg. She pulled on her long trench coat and slipped out the penthouse, to the lift and down to the first floor, where the hospital wing was. She got out of the lift and looked down the dimly lit passage. The hospital was right at the end, she had to pass Yugi's, Joey's, and not last of all, Marik, and if he found her in this condition, who knows what he would do. She took a deep breath, and another, and then she staggered down the corridor. She got to the doctor's door and rang the bell. The doctor on board was Kaiba and Cerise's personal doctor so he knew all about what was wrong with her. It took a while for him to answer, but he did eventually, but someone had heard the doorbell ringing.  
"Hello." The doctor said.  
"Hi." She said softly.  
"Again?"  
"Yeah." She answered and he let her in. Odeon was lying on a bed in the end of the room.  
"The OR is through there." The doctor helped her through to the operating room. Joey opened his door, and saw the light coming from under the doctor's door.  
"Wonder what's going on?" he thought and pulled on his shirt and shoes. He thought of waking Yugi and the others up, but he thought that he might do some spy work first. He rang the bell and the nurse opened in her operating gown.  
"What's going on? Is it Odeon?" he asked.  
"No, it's Miss Cerise." She said and let him in. She pulled out a chair for him and he sat down.  
"Are you related to miss Cerise?"  
"Cerise?"  
"Yes, are you?"  
"No, I'm just a friend." He said. The doctor came out of the OR and took off his gown and gloves.  
"How is she?" Joey stood up.  
"She's fine, what are you doing here?" the doctor asked.  
"I thought something was wrong, so I came to see."  
"She'll be fine, she's asleep, you can talk to her in the morning."  
"Can I ask what's wrong?"  
"I think you should ask her." He said, going back into her room to check on Cerise.  
"Go to bed, Mr. Wheeler, you need to get your rest." The nurse nudged him out the door and closed it.  
"Okay. See you in a few hours." He said as he opened his door. Everyone was busy getting dressed for the day.  
"You're very quite this morning Pharaoh." Yugi said to his alter ego.  
"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." He answered.  
"Are you going to let me help you or not?" Yugi asked Atemu.  
"It's Cerise." He replied.  
"Kaiba's girlfriend. Yeah, what about her?"  
"I can't shake this feeling that I know her."  
"You've been thinking about that a lot."  
"How do you know?"  
"Same body, same ears."  
"Oh yes, I forgot."  
"Maybe you should talk to Ishizu."  
"It can't wait that long."  
"She's on board, the room next to Marik's."  
"Really, I didn't even see her."  
"She got on the plane when the pilots stopped to stock up on supplies yesterday."  
"After the duel."  
Kaiba woke up alone, and his head was throbbing.  
"Ah, what happened?" he said, but no one answered.  
"Cerise?" he said and looked around the room. He got out of bed and saw her coat was gone. He pulled on his clothes and went looking for her. No one could answer him on her whereabouts, so he went to the surveillance room. He saw that at five in the morning she had slipped in the doctor's room. He shook his head when he realized what he had done to her again and took the lift down to the first floor. He walked down the passage and knocked on the door. The nurse opened and let him in.  
"How is she?" he asked disgracefully.  
"She's stable but Mr. Kaiba…"  
"I know. This has to stop."  
"The doctor can't patch her up again. There is simply not enough tissue."  
"I know. Can I see her?" he asked.  
"Let me find out." She left the room and came back moments later.  
"She's asleep. You can come back later." She said.  
"Ok, tell her when she's awake, that I love her." He said and left the room. Cerise came walking out of the room.  
"He loves me, pull the other one." she said sarcastically.  
"You shouldn't be up."  
"I know, just do something for me."  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Find my friend, Ishizu. Apparently she's on this ship, and I need to see her and talk to her."  
"She's with her brother, I'll get her. Get back to bed please." The nurse said as she left to go get Ishizu, who was sitting with Odeon. She got back into bed and waited for her guest to come and see her. A while later the woman walked into Cerise's room.  
"What can I do for you?" she said.  
"Ishizu." Cerise sat up. She knew that Ishizu had the millennium necklace, and had the gift of seeing the future. She also had a deep understanding of the old Egyptian way of life, her father being a tomb guard and her being Egyptian herself. Cerise had come to trust her and she respected her visions, even if she didn't fully understand or believe them.  
"I need to ask you some thing, actually a few things." She said. Ishizu came to sit at Cerise's bedside.  
"Is Seto the man I'm destined to spend my whole life with?" she asked.  
"You know I can't tell you that." The Egyptian said.  
"Please, I need to know." She begged her.  
"Ok, no he isn't."  
"Thanks. One more, Marik said some things that I don't know what to think of."  
"Like?"  
"He said that he was looking for a Queen, and what better way to piss the Pharaoh off than to take his Queen."  
"I was hoping he could keep that to himself."  
"What to himself; is there something I should know?"  
"Only that Marik is out to get the Pharaoh."  
"Pharaoh, what Pharaoh?"  
"What about Pharaoh?" someone said from the door. Yugi and Joey and the others were standing there. Ishizu got up and knelt before Yugi.  
"My Pharaoh." She said.  
"Whoa, she knows." Joey asked Yugi. He nodded.  
"Knows what, will someone please tell me what's happening?" Cerise asked, getting irritated. Ishizu got up and looked at Joey, and everyone got the message. They all walked except for Yugi and Ishizu.  
"Where is everyone going?" Cerise asked.  
"Cerise there is something I need to explain to you." Yugi sat down on the chair next to Cerise's bed.  
The next duel was over, Marik and Mai, Marik won, and Mai's soul was fed to the Shadow Realm. Joey was fuming; he and Mai had become good friends on duelist kingdom. Mai had won the prize money from Joey, who needed it for his sister's eye op, but Mai gave the money to Joey.  
Kaiba was contemplating his future with Cerise in his office. He loved her, and they had been together for 5 years. But he just couldn't control his temper. It had got really bad in the past three years.  
"Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba opened the door to his office.  
"Nothing, buddy." He smiled at Mokkie.  
"It's Cerise isn't it?" he asked.  
"I think she's going to break up with me." he answered.  
"Why would she do that? She loves you." Mokuba sat on the chair opposite Kaiba.  
"I don't think it's enough." He hung his head.  
"Did you hurt her again?" Mokuba asked outright. Kaiba was surprised by his bluntness, and then he remembered how clever his little brother was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, I did." He added.  
"Seto, you have to stop it." His little brother lectured him.  
"I'll try, but did you get visuals on Ra?" he changed the subject.  
"Yeah. Here." Mokuba handed him a CD. He put it in his laptop and played it.

"So you're telling me that two beings are in one body." Cerise tired to make sense of the situation.  
"Yes. The soul of Yugi and the Pharaoh." Ishizu said. Cerise was so intrigued by this, and was so anxious to know more.  
"So you guys never argue?" she asked Yugi.  
"Yeah we do, but we sort it out." He said and he could hear Atemu laughing in the background.  
"And why is he here?" she asked Ishizu.  
"That I can't tell you, not now anyway." She said.  
"You know why the Pharaoh is here?" Yugi asked, with the full backing of the Pharaoh's attention.  
"I've already said too much." She said. "Would you like some magazines?" she asked.  
"Yes, please." She said. Ishizu left Cerise and Yugi alone. She knew that there were things that had to happen without her presence.  
"So, let's see this Pharaoh." She said to Yugi.  
"Now?" he asked and she nodded expectantly.  
"It's okay Yugi." The Pharaoh said to Yugi. Yugi stepped back and a golden light poured out of the puzzle that hung around his neck. The Pharaoh emerged from the light and it faded.  
"Is that it?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"The powerful Pharaoh, is that you?" she added.  
"Yes, it is. You were expecting…"  
"Well maybe more of a light show. Hey, it was you in the corridor last night, not Yugi." She realized.  
"Correct."  
"I thought Yugi had a cold. You must have thought I was such an idiot."  
"No. You just didn't know."  
"So you are an Egyptian Pharaoh, cool." She said.  
"Yes. I suppose." He said sitting down.  
"And you have no memories, nothing. A blank slate?" She asked.  
"No, all I have are instincts."  
"And what do your instincts tell you about me?" she asked, blushing.  
"They tell me that you are a bright young woman, who hasn't found what she's looking for." He said.  
"Thank you." She looked down at the blanket, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
"They also tell me that I know you from somewhere." He added.  
"You too?" she said surprised.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I feel like I know you too. From somewhere." She smiled.  
"Here are your magazines." Ishizu said walking into the room.  
"You probably have to go." Cerise said to Pharaoh.  
"Very well. See you again." He said before receding back into the puzzle. The doctor walked into the room behind Ishizu, and behind him, Joey and the others.  
"What's wrong with her doc?" Joey asked. The doctor looked at Cerise and she nodded. He explained that Kaiba was extremely rough with her when he was drunk or angry and tore tissue that had to be seared back together with a laser.  
"That jerk!" Joey fumed.  
"Joey, just leave it. I'm going to break up with Seto soon." Cerise said. The Pharaoh was just as angry as Joey, but he didn't know why, he didn't know this girl at all.  
"Excuse me?" they heard Kaiba say. He was standing in to the doorway.  
"Can I have a moment alone with my girlfriend?" he said.  
"How dare you?" Joey shouted at him. Kaiba remained cool and calm as all ways.  
"You're out of line Wheeler." He said.  
"I won't let you" Tristan and Duke pushing him out the door followed by Yugi and Ishizu cut him off.  
"I'll get you Kaiba!" He shouted as the door closed.  
"Seto." She said.  
"We need to talk."  
"Yes, we do." She said and pushed herself up against the wall. He came and sat next to her.  
"Does it hurt?" he asked.  
"Of course it does!" she shouted at him. "You know searing flesh together isn't a joke!" she added.  
"She's really having a go at him." Yugi said as they heard the shouting out in the hall.  
"I'm sorry." He said looking down, unable to look her in the eye.  
"No you're not, you say that, then two months from now, you do it again. I can't take it anymore!" she added.  
"I can't help it."  
"No, maybe you can't, but you have to try. I can't keep doing this Seto, the next time they won't be able to help me. All your money won't help, when I'm bleeding to death," she said with tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Because you couldn't control your bloody temper!" She added.  
"I'll change, I swear. I'll go for Anger Management, just don't leave me." he said, taking hold of her hand.  
"What happened to you, Seto?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"These past three years, I don't know, you've changed." She said softly. "Is it Yugi?" she asked, pulling his head up to meet her eyes. He said nothing. "Is because you lost your title, as king of games?" she asked. He nothing but looked away. "Seto," she pulled him back with a firm but gentle hand. "That doesn't matter." She said.  
"What do you mean, of course it matters." He said, pulling his tears back and closing the door to his heart.  
"What matters is that you love me, and would give up anything to have me with you. Titles and names don't matter, all that matters is the truth." She tried to explain to him.  
"The truth is that Yugi is a second rate duelist with my title, and I want it back." He stood up and walked towards the door.  
"This is where I put my foot down!" she shouted at him and he stopped.  
"It's decision time, CEO, me or your title?" she said.  
"What?" he turned around, expecting her to say she was playing a joke on him.  
"Either you stop this tournament now, and accept your fate, or carry on and you walk out of our relationship?" she said.  
"You can't do that." He protested  
"I can and I will." She said. He turned back to the door and pressed the open button. He caught Duke and Tristan off guard; they were listening at the door.  
"I'll have someone make a room up for you on this floor."  
"Do you mean…"  
"Yes, I'm going to get my title back, even if I have to sacrifice you." He walked out the door.  
"I'm not just a card you can sacrifice when I've served my purpose!" She shouted. He didn't stop, but walked straight to the lift and went up. Yugi, Joey and Ishizu were sitting in the dinning hall, when they heard Cerise shouting at Kaiba as he walked to the elevator.  
"I guess it's not good news." Yugi said.  
"I'm going to have a look." Joey got up and walked up the stairs to the rooms.  
"Ishizu, the Pharaoh wants to talk to you." Yugi said. She nodded and the Pharaoh emerged from the puzzle. He took a breath and opened his eyes.  
"Ishizu, you know why I'm here, why haven't you told me this?"  
"It wasn't the right time, Pharaoh." She said, bowing her head.  
"Is it the right time now?" he asked.  
"I can tell you why you're here, but not who the subject is."  
"Who, okay, then just tell me why I'm here." He sat back in the chair.  
"You have to find your Queen, and take her back with you. Only when you find her, and convince her that she is your Queen, can you get back to your time."  
"But I've already died, that I'm certain of." He said, not reacting on the first part of the prophecy.  
"You know that you have no memories at all." She said to him, while he was still contemplating her message.  
"Yes." He reacted.  
"The only way to regain your memories is to relive them."  
"So, when I find my Queen, I go back to my time, with her, to Egypt and rule as Pharaoh, is that right?"  
"I'm not sure of the fine details, but yes, so it is written."  
"On a tablet?"  
"Yes. And you have to find her soon, or…" she didn't want to reveal too much, or fate wouldn't run its path.  
"Or, what Ishizu?"  
"I've said too much. I have to retire now." She bowed to the Pharaoh and walked away.  
"Tell me one more thing." He asked.  
"Yes, Pharaoh."  
"Have I met her already?" he asked, and looked at her. Ishizu smiled and said,  
"Yes, Pharaoh, you have."  
"How will I know it's her?"  
"You'll know." She walked away.  
"Did you hear that Pharaoh? You know your Queen." Yugi said to Atemu.  
"I only wish that I knew who she was." He said.  
"Well we only know so many women, let's go through them." Yugi said.  
"Well there's Mai."  
"No, she and I have no connection."  
"And that girl at school."  
"Tea, no, she likes you."  
"No she doesn't."  
"She looks at you when you're not looking, Yugi." Atemu said.  
"How do you know?" Yugi asked.  
"I see things you don't." Atemu said.  
"And I see things you don't."  
"What do you mean, Yugi?"  
"I see how you act when Cerise is around, like you got to show off or something, and the way you talk to her, and think of her…"  
"Okay you can stop now."  
"I'm just stating the facts. You have a connection to her."  
"Yes, I felt that too."  
"You have to talk to Ishizu again."  
"Looks like it." He said. Meanwhile, Joey was talking with Cerise.  
"So you broke up with him."  
"Yes. It seems that way." She said sadly.  
"Hey, don't feel sad, it's for the better." He said and smiled a goofy smile that made her laugh..  
"I know, but I can't help but think I'm the reason why he's like this."  
"Don't say that."  
"No I really think so."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"No, I can't tell you."  
"You can tell me anything, I'm your friend remember." He said. She looked at him, contemplating to tell him or not.  
"Okay. When Seto and I first decided to, you know."  
"Oh, yeah."  
"You know, it was special, but there were no fireworks."  
"Yeah."  
"Are you getting turned on?" she asked disgusted but jokingly.  
"The thought of you naked, of course not." He joked.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, Wheeler. Anyway, he really wasn't very good; we didn't really know what to do. And when I told him, he started reading books, books and books, and researching on the Internet."  
"What?"  
"I don't know. But sometimes I wouldn't see him for days. Then, when we made love again…"  
"That I didn't need to hear, Kaiba, love in the same sentence." He joked.  
"Anyway, he was awesome. And that's when this whole thing started. He got angry, and then it started hurting."  
"Well, what ever the reason, it is for the best."  
"I agree." She smiled. The doctor came into the room.  
"I have to check on you, and then you can go up to your room." He said. Joey got up and left the room.  
"I can't." she said to the doctor.  
"Why not?"  
"Kaiba and I broke up."  
"Sorry to here that, but you know that I'm always here for you, if you need to talk."  
"Luckily I have friends who are here to listen." She smiled. A maid came and said that Cerise's room was ready. The doctor helped her to her room and gave her something to use later that night to sleep. No more duels were being held, because the last three duels would be held on Kaiba Corp Island. That night, Atemu went to go talk to Ishizu.

"Pharaoh, what can I do for you?" she bowed.  
"I think I know who my Queen is." He said.  
"Who do you have in mind?"  
"Cerise." He said, and she said nothing. She was sitting by Odeon's bedside.  
"How is he?"  
"Stable, but still unconscious. You need to stop Marik. Before he takes her."  
"Takes who?"  
"Your Queen."  
"Cerise?"  
"Yes. If he gets to her before you do…"  
"She won't come with me."  
"Yes, go to her, now, you need to make her understand."  
"I think it would be better for her to hear it from you. Being a woman." He tried to back away from the situation.  
"No, it has to come from you."  
"What do I say?"  
"Only you know, Pharaoh." She said.  
"I have to think about this."  
"Don't take too long." She warned him.  
"I won't." he said as he left the room and walked back to his. He stopped in front of Cerise's door, but his nerve left him. He went to go see Joey.  
"Ishizu says that Cerise was your Queen."  
"Yes, and that I have to make her understand that."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Ishizu has the millennium necklace. She can see the past and the future."  
"Yeah, and?" Joey was trying hard not to let the Pharaoh steal the girl he had a crush on.  
"It seems my future lies in the past." The Pharaoh said and he saw a glazed over look in Joey's eyes. He didn't understand. And frankly, neither did the Pharaoh.  
"Now, you're confusing me."  
"For me to have a future, I have to go back to my past." Atemu said.  
"That clears everything up." Joey said sarcastically.  
"How are you going to get back there? I mean you're just a spirit, in Yugi's body."  
"I don't know." He shook his head.  
Cerise was just drifting off to sleep when someone knocked on her door. She got up and walked slowly to the door. She pushed the open button, and the door opened.  
"Mokuba?" she said.  
"Did I wake you up?" he asked softly.  
"No, come in."  
"Thanks." He said and she pushed the close button. He went and sat on the bed.  
"What's wrong?" she came and sat next to him.  
"Is it true, that you and Seto broke up?" he said mournfully.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry little buddy. I just couldn't take it anymore."  
"Where are you going to live?"  
"I have some money saved, I might invest somewhere and buy an apartment. I don't know."  
"Did you quit your job?"  
"Not as far as I know, why did Seto say something?"  
"No, I was just wondering."  
"I'll be fine. I'm worried about you. Will you be okay?"  
"Yeah, I will. But I'll probably get a nanny or something."  
"Or actually go to school."  
"You think Seto will let me."  
"I don't know, but if he does, let me know, and I'll be there for your first day of school."  
"Okay." He said, dropping his eyes to the floor.  
"Hey, don't be sad, I'll always be your best friend, okay." She comforted him.  
"You can come visit me in my apartment." She said.  
"I'd like that." He said.  
"Hey, isn't it _way_ past your bed time?"  
"I can't sleep. Seto didn't read me a story, or tuck me in." he said.  
"You're going to have to get used to it."  
"I guess."  
"Come on, it's time for you to go to bed." She kissed him on the forehead. She walked him to the lift and watched as he went up to bed. She little by little walked back to her room. She closed the door and walked back to bed.  
"How are you feeling?" someone said.  
"Who's there?" she looked around the room to see a dark figure standing in the far right corner of the room.  
"It's me." He replied and stepped out of the darkness into the faint glow from the passage light.  
"Marik, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see how you were?"  
"I'm fine, please go."  
"Getting rid of me so soon."  
"It's one 'o' clock in the morning."  
"So?"  
"I would like to sleep."  
"I'll have you in bed soon." He smiled evilly but not unattractively.  
"That's what you think." She said switching on the light. He was standing behind her and gently took her around her hips. She pulled away from him and walked backwards towards the window.  
"It's such a shame." He said, walking towards her.  
"What is?" she asked, looking for a weapon, but there was none. She turned to face him.  
"That he hurt you so badly."  
"Yeah, well, stuff happens." Now she was up against the wall again, with him coming closer.  
"Not again. When will this guy get the message." she thought.  
"No one should hurt you." He said.  
"Careful Marik, just now I'll think you care."  
"But I do." He came in close to her. He was so close, that she could feel his warm breathe on her face.  
"A desert blossom should be treated with only the gentlest touch." He lifted his hand and touched her so tenderly on her hand, it surprised her. He ran his hand up her arm unhurriedly and then across her collarbones.  
"Marik…" she said softly.  
"Shh. Let me finish." He said calmly. He ran his hands up her neck and wrapped them softly around it.  
"You're not going to kill me are you?" she said on the edge of ecstasy.  
"No, I'm just warming you up." he said smiling. He ran his hands down her sides and then down to her hips. He ran his hands to her back and smoothly pulled her closer. He pressed her body against his. She felt every little muscle and bulge of his body. He leaned in closer to her lips, and then stopped.  
"You like this?" he asked.  
"Yes." She said barely audible.  
"This is how it can be. If you choose me."  
"Choose you?"  
"Over the Pharaoh."  
"I'll have to see about that." She leaned in closer and kissed him. For a man of his build and nature, he was exceptionally gentle. He leaned back and pulled away from her. He let go of her rear and stepped back.  
"What now?"  
"Not yet." He said and bowed.  
"See you soon, my Queen." He said pushing the open button. She smiled and he closed the door.  
She went back to bed and fell asleep. The Pharaoh lay awake while Yugi slept. He wondered how he would explain this to Cerise. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, they found out that they would reach Kaiba Corp Island later that day. Cerise was strong enough to get dressed and go up to the dueling arena; her horses we probably wondering where she was. She got dressed and took the lift up to the arena. It was a sunny day with very little wind. She smiled when she felt the sun on her face. She stepped up to the arena and activated her dueldisk. These monsters were her only family nearby.  
"I didn't know you had a deck?" someone said from behind her. She turned around and saw Yugi standing there.  
"Oh, it's you. Yeah, I don't duel competitively, but I know a bit." She replied, summoning her first monster.  
"I've never seen that monster before." Yugi came up to see the translucent unicorn monster.  
"And you probably never will. She's one of a kind, my whole deck is."  
"All rare monsters?"  
"Not rare, one of a kind. No other duelist has them." She summoned her second monster.  
"Would you like to duel me?" Yugi asked.  
"You'll beat me hands down. I just have them for company. I can't duel at all." She said bashfully. "The Pharaoh can teach you." Yugi said.  
"What?" Atemu said to him.  
"If he wants to." She said, summoning her third monster.  
"You can do this, Pharaoh." Yugi said to him.  
"No I can't." he said, backtracking."  
"You taught me."  
"But this is different."  
"Different how?"  
"She's a girl."  
"Mai's a girl."  
"But she knows something of dueling. I have to start from scrap with her."  
"You can't have a Queen that can't duel." He said to him.  
"I don't have a problem with that."  
"Here he comes, Cerise." Yugi said and pushed the Pharaoh forward.  
"I'll get you for this." Atemu said softly to him.  
"Are you ready Pharaoh?" she said. He wasn't sure whether to run for the lift, or to stay. He was so nervous around her.  
"Yes, let me teach you how, to duel." He said, walking around to the opposite side of the arena.  
"Go easy on me." she said.  
"I will. Now first we shuffle each other's decks." He walked to the middle and so did she. She gave him her deck, and he gave her his. They shuffled the decks and gave them back. They walked to opposite ends of the arena.  
"Now, summon your first monster, nothing over four stars." He said.  
"I summon 'Spirit of Purity.'" The monster she summoned was the transparent unicorn.  
"Spirit of purity has a special ability. I can summon two other equine type monsters to the field from my deck." She said and drew the two cards.  
"I summon 'Shielding Wings' and 'Epona, The Queen of darkness'." She summoned a winged horse and a haunting black horse.  
"You can't do that."  
"Because of Epona, I can. She hates, being alone, so if she's alone on the field, I can summon another equine type to the field in defense." She said happily, looking at her other cards.  
"Not bad for your first turn. But now it's my turn. I summon my 'Queen's Knight'. And lay a card face down. I end my turn." He said.  
"Okay, I use Polymerization to fuse Epona and Shielding Wings, to form 'Winged Sovereign on Flame." She said. The monster that was formed was a black winged unicorn. Her eyes glowed like embers and the ground under her hooves was set aflame. Her attack point's were 1800, 600 more than 'Queen's Knight'.  
"Sovereign on the flames, attack his 'Queen's knight'." She said and the haunting creature galloped forward and struck out at 'Queen's Knight' with her flaming hooves. Cerise was expecting the Pharaoh to lose 600 life points, the difference between the two monsters attack points, but nothing happened.  
"Why didn't you lose any life points?" she asked surprised.  
"Because of this card, 'Trans Dimensional Relocation' it allows my monster to be transported to another plain, to miss your attack. And now I bring back my 'Queen's Knight'." He said.  
"I so would have had you."  
"Yes, but watch closely." He said as he drew a card.  
"I play 'King's Knight' and play a face down card. When both knights are on the field, I can automatically summon 'Jack's Knight' to the field. I end my turn." He said.  
"Why won't you attack me?"  
"I want to see what you got first."  
"I'm not sure that's a wise decision, Pharaoh, but anyway. My turn." She said, drawing a card.  
"I play 'Grace of Rhiannon'. This magic card allows all my monsters to get a 500-point boost on attack and defense. Then I play Polymerization, to fuse my Sovereign of Flames and Spirit of Purity, to form, 'Inferno, Monarch of Destruction'." His attack points were 2000 and defense was 2000.  
"Don't forget 'Grace of Rhiannon', with a 500 point boost, Inferno is quite the challenge to beat." She folded her arms.  
"Now, Inferno, attack his 'Queen's Knight' with 'Purifying Flare'." She shouted and her stallion raced down towards the Pharaoh.  
"Not so fast, I activate the trap card 'Ensnarement' which stops your monster's attack dead in its track's." he said, and her horse returned to her.  
"Okay, I place one card face down and end my turn." She said.  
"Fine. My turn." He drew one card.  
"I play 'Pot of Greed' which means we can both draw 2 cards from our decks." He said drawing 2 cards. She looked at them and smiled. She got the card she was waiting for.  
"Not very cleaver, but go ahead." She said.  
"Next, with the help of my three knights, I can call on my ultimate monster. I sacrifice all my monsters, to summon, 'Dark Magician'." He said.  
"And I equip my magician with 'Sword of darkness, increasing his attack points by 400." He gloated.  
"'Dark Magician', attack her 'Monarch of Destruction'." He shouted and the monster shattered her monster. She lost 900 life points.  
"Now that's how you duel." He said.  
"Are you done?" she asked.  
"Yes." He said as 'Dark Magician' settled on his the field.  
"Right then, I activate 'Monster Reborn', to bring back my 'Monarch of Destruction', then I use 'Diffusion, to bring back 'Spirit of Purity', 'Epona', and 'Shielding Wings'. Then I activate the field card 'Horus' Sanctity', a field and effect card that sacrifices every monster on my side and in my hand, so bye guys." She said, as her monsters dissipated into the air.  
"Horus, as in the Egyptian god?"  
"Yes, now stand back. I hope you have a good card, cause this is going to blow your mind. Watch carefully, 'Horus' Sanctity' allows me, by giving up 500 of my life points, to summon my Egyptian god card."  
"You have an Egyptian god card, but how…"  
"You have Slifer, Seto has Obelisk, and Marik has Ra. There is a fourth. Her name is 'Serona, Steed of Horus'. Behold, arise my monster." She said and a strange wind started to blow.  
"First, 'Horus' Sanctity' will take effect, creating the right conditions for her, then she will make her appearance." She said. Before they knew it, they were being engulfed by a sandstorm.  
"Is this normal?" the Pharaoh asked.  
"Yes, just a little longer, then it will settle." She said and almost like magic, the sand fell to the ground. They found themselves between sand dunes and sand, miles and miles of sand.  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
"We are in Egypt, the way it looked 5000 years ago, and you're about to meet 'Serona." She said and a river flowed from her 'Horus' Sanctity' card. The river ran around and formed a pool, and then it happened, out of the pool of clear, azure water, arose her monster.  
"She's beautiful." He said.  
"Yes, she is. And now for her special ability, she takes all the attack and defense points from the monsters I sacrificed to call her, so 1200 and 800 from 'Spirit of purity', 1600 and 1200 from 'Shielding Wings' and 2000 and 1800 from 'Epona', that adds up to 4800 and 3800, doesn't it. Oh and the 500 point boost from my 'Grace of Rhiannon', 5200 and 4200." She said proudly.  
Her monster was a huge, pure white pegasi, with quite an arsenal behind her.  
"Impressive, but can she stand up to my god card?" he said.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I play 'Swords of Revealing Light', which traps her for 3 turns. Then I play monster reborn to bring back my 'King's Knight'. Then I play my 'Dark Magician Girl'. I end my turn." He said. "Okay, I play one card face down and end my turn." She said.  
"My turn." He drew one card.  
"I play one card face down. Then I sacrifice all three of my monsters, to summon 'Slifer, the Sky Dragon'." He said and the sky rumbled. A red body slithered between the clouds and made its appearance and settled behind the Pharaoh. Both monsters had the same number of attack points, so now it was just who could get to who first. "Go on, do it." She said.  
"Okay, 'Slifer', attack 'Serona'." He said and Slifer blasted Serona and she was destroyed. Cerise lost all her life points, and the Pharaoh won. The sand disappeared and they were back in the arena.  
"Wow, brilliant duel." He said.  
"Yeah, it was." She breathed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just need to sit down." She said sitting down on the stairs behind her. Pharaoh walked up to her.  
"Are you sure your okay?" he sat down next to her.  
"It's the first time I've played 'Serona'."  
"Really. You did a pretty good job."  
"Yeah, but when you destroyed her, I felt it."  
"We all do."  
"No, not like any other monster. I felt like I was the one being attacked."  
"Well you seem to have a strong connection to her."  
"That's what Seto said. He said that's the reason I found her, and not him." She said in a more regulated pace.  
"That would make sense, that you have an Egyptian god card."  
"Why?"  
"No, no reason."  
"If you know something, tell me."  
"Well is spoke to Ishizu, and she told me…"  
"Told you what?"  
"Why I am here, in this time."  
"Let's hear it."  
"She told me, how do I saw this, that I have to find my Queen, convince her that she is my Queen then I can go back, to my time, with her." He said.  
"So do you know who she is?" she was enthralled by this story.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Who, is it someone I know?"  
"Yes, you know her pretty well."  
"Is it Mai, or Ishizu herself?"  
"No."  
"Then who?"  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
"How do you know? I believe in all the things that Ishizu does, so if she believes it, then why won't I?"  
"She told me that my Queen is…"  
"Go on." She edged him on. He took a deep breathe and got ready for an over the top reaction.  
"She told me that my Queen is, was, you."  
"Me?" she pulled a funny face.  
"Yes." He said, she took a few deep breaths and stood up. She walked to the edge of the railing and leaned on it.  
"Cerise?" he said. He walked up to her and stood with his back to the railing, looking into her face.  
"How did you know that? I thought no one knew." She said, accusingly.  
"Knew what?" he asked.  
"I knew that I didn't belong here."  
"I didn't until a few hours ago." He said.  
"No, you got the wrong girl, I'm just, Cerise." She said.  
"Ishizu doesn't lie, not to me." He said.  
"Well, she has to start somewhere, there is no way I can be your queen, that just isn't possible." She said.  
"It is." He said. She looked at her hands nervously.  
"Well, if she is right, then I guess I can't deny that I always knew I was different. Almost as if I didn't belong here." She said, not looking at him.  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
"I always felt like I as meant for bigger things, than this place. That I didn't belong here." She said. "Understandable." He replied.  
"And I always knew things about Egypt and Egyptians." She added. He nodded.  
"And that's why I can read the hieroglyphs on the god cards." She turned to him.  
"So what now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"How do you, we get back to our time? Do we just fade away, or do we have to jump into a hole and follow the white rabbit?"  
"I don't know, but I suppose now that you know, we can go talk to Ishizu together, and find out what's going for what." He replied, looking over the edge of the railing at the sapphire blue sea. "Look." She said pointing to the front of the plane. He looked in the direction in which she was pointing.  
"We're here." She said, walking to the front of the plane. He walked behind her and stood next to her.  
"Is this Kaiba Corp Island?" he asked.  
"Yes. It was Seto's stepfather's HQ, now it's nothing but a scrap yard." She said, staring at the wasteland.  
"Now the slaughter begins." She said, looking down at the aluminum floor.  
"Why do you say that?" he asked.  
"Marik is going to cut everyone down. Just like Odeon and Mai."  
"No he won't."  
"How can you say that, did you see how he controlled Ra? He's going to destroy everything."  
"I can say that because I won't let him." He said, turning and walking to the lift.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"We have to get going." He said without turning around. She followed him and they took the elevator down to the first floor. Everyone was there, waiting to get off the plane and onto the island.  
"Where did you two go?" Joey asked.  
"Just warming up." Atemu said.  
"Let's not waste any time, shall we?" Kaiba said as he walked down the open causeway. Joey pulled a funny face and mocked him behind his back. They walked out onto the ground, surrounded by dismantled tanks and fighter jets. Everyone was amazed at the shear numbers of decommissioned war machines.  
"Welcome to Kaiba Corp Island." Mokuba said as Kaiba walked towards the tower. When they walked through the sliding doors, Kaiba stopped in the middle of the room.  
"This is how it's going to work. There are four dueling platforms, one for each of the finalists. The first two to the top, duel each other, and the last two duel each other. The finals will be held between the two winners. The loser will give up their most rare card to the winner." He said, climbing into one of the duel platforms. Joey, the Pharaoh, and Marik got into the others.  
"Good luck, guys." Cerise said to Joey and Atemu. Kaiba sneered at Cerise and the Pharaoh.  
"So this is it Pharaoh." Joey said.  
"Good luck." He replied and the game started. Before they knew it, they had their two match participants, Joey vs. Marik and Yugi vs. Kaiba.


	8. Chapter 8

"See you at the top Marik!" Joey shouted as the platform went up to the top of the tower. Everyone else took the elevator to the rooftop. They waited for Kaiba and the Pharaoh to come up. When the eventually did, the duel between Joey and Marik began. It carried on for a while, one losing life points, then the other, until Marik played the Shadow Realm card. The whole tower was shrouded in dark mist. Then, before Joey could summon his flaming swordsman, he collapsed. The rules said that if he didn't get up in ten seconds, Marik automatically won. He didn't get up, so his soul was sacrificed to the shadows.  
"No, Joey!" Cerise shouted as Joey lay lifelessly on the floor.  
"It's okay Cerise." Tristan comforted her. She looked at Marik between the tears.  
"I'll get you!" She shouted at him.  
"You and what army?" he laughed as he walked away to the lift.  
"Let me go, Tristan!" She shouted as he walked past them.  
"Let me go." She said softer than before.  
"Cerise." Atemu said.  
"Why him? He never did anything wrong?" she asked as she saw the team of paramedics put Joey on a trolley bed. She fell to her knees and cried into her lap.  
"Pharaoh, you have to stop him. Before it's too late." She looked up at him.  
"I'll take care of Marik." Kaiba said, watching the scene unfold from a distance.  
"Kaiba, you have no idea what you're saying." Atemu said.  
"I can take him down, right after I take you down." He threw a glare in his direction, before he took the lift down to the ground. When the lift came back up, they loaded Joey into it and the others went down with the paramedics. Cerise stared at him all the way down. He was so lifeless and still; like he was dead. She considered all these people her friends now, not just a rival to Kaiba. Joey was the one who broke the ice first. When they got to the ground, they wheeled him out of the lift, and everyone followed, except Cerise, she staying in the elevator. Atemu realized she wasn't following, so he turned around to look for her.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"No." she sobbed. He got back into the lift and stood next to her.  
"What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked.  
"Nothing. I just need to get over this on my own." She said, walking out of the lift and to the plane, where they took Joey.  
"She's really sad." Yugi said to Atemu.  
"She pretends to be tough, but she's very sensitive and she's afraid of Marik. Why do you think that is?"  
"I don't know, but we have to get Joey back." Yugi said. Atemu nodded and walked back to the plane. Everyone was in the hospital with Joey, except Kaiba, who was in the control room and Marik, who was in his room, preparing to take on Atemu. When Atemu and Yugi arrived at the hospital, they expected to Cerise, but she wasn't there.  
"Where's Cerise?" Atemu asked.  
"I haven't seen her since the lift." Tristan said.  
"Yeah, me too." Duke added.  
"Marik." Yugi said to the Pharaoh. "She's going to see Marik." He added. He turned and ran out, to Marik's room. He heard Cerise shouting at Marik.  
"Let him go." She said.  
"Who, pray tell?"  
"Joey, and Mai, and Odeon. Let all of them go."  
"That's a lot of souls. Do you have a wager?"  
"Yes."  
"What?" he asked. She looked down at the ground.  
"You can have…" she stopped.  
"Go on. You have me intrigued." She took a deep breath, looked up, straight into Marik's eyes, and said,  
"My soul. You can have my soul." She said.  
"No!" Atemu shouted and banged on the locked door.  
"Don't do this Cerise!" he shouted.  
"I have to, Pharaoh!" She shouted behind her.  
"All you really want is me, right?" she looked back at Marik. He put down his deck and walked up to her. He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with the back of his hand.  
"As tempting as that offer is, I can't." he said.  
"Why not? You can take me, and then let everyone go."  
"You can only get them back by beating me in a duel, a Shadow Game." He said.  
"All remaining duelists to the tower, now!" Kaiba said over the intercom system. Marik walked away and unlocked the door, to let Atemu in. when the door opened, he stumbled in. he looked at Marik and saw Cerise standing in the middle of the room. Marik walked out and Atemu walked to Cerise.  
"He wouldn't do it." She said.  
"Why would you do that?" he asked.  
"It's Joey, Pharaoh." She said.  
"We have to go." He said, coaxing her towards the door. When they got to the top of the tower, Kaiba was waiting for Atemu.  
"About time." He said.  
"Just be patient Kaiba." He said, walking up to the arena. Cerise went to go stand by Duke and Tristan. Both of them put their arms around her shoulders, swearing at each other behind her back.  
"Are you okay?" they both asked at the same time.  
"I'm fine, guys." She smiled. The duel began and before they knew it, Atemu and Kaiba had their 'Dark Magician' and 'Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon' on the field. When Kaiba sacrificed his dragon, to summon an even more powerful monster, Atemu knew what he was up to.  
"I summon 'Obelisk the Tormentor'." He shouted. Luckily Atemu had Slifer in his hand, so he also would be able to summon his god card.  
"I summon 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'." He shouted and the red serpent made it's ground shaking appearance. The two gods clashed, but only one was left standing, and it was Slifer. Kaiba had lost and had to give Obelisk to Yugi.  
"Here you go." He said bitterly, handing him the card.  
"It was a good duel Kaiba."  
"Cut me the nice talk. I have something to do." He walked towards the lift. He went down to the second floor of the tower, and got off. Then he sent the lift back up, so Yugi could rest a bit before taking on Marik. Atemu made a stop at Odeon and at Mai, then to Joey. He promised each one that he would get their souls back. When he came out into the hall, Cerise was waiting for him.  
"Cerise." he said.  
"You startled me." she said, taking a breath.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay. I want to give you something." She said, taking out her deck. She shuffled through them and took out three cards.  
"Take these." She held them out.  
"Cerise I can't…"  
"You beat me so I'm lending them to you. You better give them back. I trust you know how to use them." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.  
"I'll take good care of them." He said. They stood in silence in the hall, unannounced to them that they were being watched.  
"So, good luck." She said.  
"Thank you." He turned and walked towards the plane's lift.  
"Pharaoh!" she shouted. He turned around. She ran up to him. They were the same height so they never had to strain to look each other in the eye.  
"Yes." He asked.  
"Um." She said.  
"Close your eyes." She said. He did so. Then he felt something warm on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw that she was kissing him. Yugi was laughing at him in the back of his mind. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, until she was pressed right against his body. She was surprised when he kissed her back. When they ran out of air, they broke their embrace. They were so close, that she could see every little spot of color in his eyes. He held her like that, until Marik called him over the intercom.  
"Time for our duel, Pharaoh." He said.  
"Looks like you have to go."  
"Come watch." He asked.  
"I will." He let go of her and walked towards the lift. He pushed the button and held the door.  
"Are you coming?" he asked. She smiled and ran towards him. He let the door go and they went up. She reached for his hand and took hold of it when she found it. He looked down at their entwined hands, looked up at her and smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled back. She looked down at the floor and blushed.  
"By the way." He said. She looked at him.  
"My name is Atemu." He said.  
"Atemu." She repeated. The door opened and they walked to the tower, where Marik was waiting for him. They took the lift up and got off at the roof. Marik was waiting in the arena.  
"Being late seems to be your thing." He said.  
"Shut up, Marik!" Tristan shouted.  
"Tristan, look after Cerise." He said gently pushing her towards him.  
"Be careful." She said to him just as he walked up to the arena. He looked at her, smiled and showed thumbs up, like he usually did when he was nervous.  
"Let's get to it, shall we?" Marik held out his hand and his dueldisk activated. Atemu did the same. The first card Marik played was the Shadow Realm card. They played a few cards, and then the real game started. This game had an extra trick to it. Marik waved his millennium rod and the good Marik appeared next to him, chained to the shadows. And Yugi appeared next to Atemu.  
"Now if I lose, the old Marik gets the life sucked out of him, and if you lose, then little Yugi goes." He laughed.  
"Yugi, no!" he said.  
"It's okay, just beat him." Yugi said. The game went on. Both of them fighting above the point of losing, then Marik got desperate.  
"So Pharaoh, I take it you've found your Queen?" he said slyly.  
"Leave her out of this, Marik." He said.  
"I almost had her, you know." He announced proudly.  
"You will never have her." He glanced at Cerise through the corner of his eye.  
"How would you act, if she were at risk?" he said, waving his millennium rod again.  
"I don't feel so…" Cerise said, before collapsing.  
"No!" Atemu shouted as he saw her fall. When he looked back at Marik, Cerise was next to him, chained to the shadows, like Marik and Yugi. She was wearing a white linen dress with a golden ring around her waist. She was wearing a golden crown with a lotus flower in the front. She also had gold bangles on her wrists.  
"What is she wearing?" Tristan asked.  
"What she wore when she was Queen" Atemu said.  
"Queen?" Duke asked.  
"Cerise was my Queen. Is my Queen." He explained.  
"Not for long, soon her soul will be fed to my shadow beasts." Marik laughed.  
"Cerise!" Atemu shouted, but she heard nothing. Her hair fell over her face, hiding her eyes.  
"Very well, Marik, you leave me no choice." He drew a card.  
"Please, Marik!" Some one shouted from the lift. Everyone turned around to find Odeon, who had Managed to get here to call the good Marik from the depths of darkness.  
"Brother." Ishizu helped him to get closer to the arena.  
"Marik, the good in you isn't dead. Don't let it win." He added.  
"Too late, brother. I'm here to stay." He laughed. "Are you going to play, Pharaoh?" he added.  
"Stand back. First I play 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'." As usual the red dragon descended down on the tower, and wrapped his long body around it.  
"Is that it?" Marik asked.  
"No. Next I play the magic card, 'Horus' Sanctity'. Now Marik, prepare for your demise." He said and the wind blew the sands of Egypt all around the tower.  
"It will take more than a sand storm to bring me down." Marik said, shielding his eyes. When the sand settled, they were between dunes and sand.  
"Now, let the magic of Horus do its part." Atemu said. From the pool of water that flowed from the magic card, rose Serona.  
"Behold, the Egyptian god, 'Serona, Steed of Horus'."  
"You think a horse is going to stand up to Ra." Marik laughed.  
"Next I play 'Grace of Rhiannon', which gives Serona and extra 500 point boost on both defense and attack." Atemu lay down the card.  
"My turn, Pharaoh." Marik drew.  
"I play the god card, 'Winged Dragon of Ra'." He lay down the card. Ra appeared in his defensive form, a golden ball. Next Marik muttered some words in ancient Egyptian, and the Dragon unfolded and Ra was born.  
"Unfortunately I can't attack now, so I end my turn." Marik folded his arms.  
"My move." Atemu said.  
"I sacrifice both 'Serona' and 'Slifer', and summon "Obelisk the tormentor'.  
"That means…"  
"That's right Marik, my Obelisk has unlimited attack power." Atemu said.  
"Please Marik, you can still get out of the darkness." Odeon shouted.  
"Odeon…" the good Marik said.  
"No, stop fool. You're too late." The evil Marik said.  
"No, it isn't." Ishizu shouted.  
"Sister?" the good Marik said. His eyes became clearer and soon he knew what he had to do. He fought the evil Marik and took back control of his body. When he opened his eyes and he was good again, he saw what his evil side had done. He saw Cerise and the evil Marik next to him, and Yugi next to Atemu.  
"Oh my, what have you done?" he said.  
"I'm sorry." He said and waved his millennium rod, and Cerise and Yugi was released. Their forms disappeared from the field, Yugi went back into the puzzle and Cerise woke up.  
"What happened?" she mumbled.  
"It's okay now." Atemu shouted down to her.  
"What about me?" the evil Marik asked.  
"You will be fed to your own pets." Marik said.  
"Do it Pharaoh." Marik said. Atemu nodded and called the attack. Obelisk attacked Marik and his life points dwindled to zero. Atemu won and the evil Marik was given a taste of his own magic. His form disappeared from the arena and so did the dark magic of the shadow realm. Marik got up from the attack and walked towards the Pharaoh.  
"Well done." He said.  
"Good to have you back." Atemu said. Then they heard the lift coming up. Atemu walked towards Cerise and she lent on him. It was Kaiba in the lift.  
"Now that the tournament is over, the island will self destruct in 20 minutes." He said.  
"So if I were you dweebs, I would get back to the plane." He smiled and pushed the down button. He had his Blue Eyes White Jet on the second floor, so he could make a fast get away. They ran to the lift and waited for it to get back. When it did they all piled into the lift and Tristan pushed down. When it got to the bottom, Kaiba and Mokuba were waiting there. They ran for the plane, but Cerise stopped halfway.  
"Come on, we have to get away from here." Atemu shouted.  
"What is she doing?" Mokuba asked Kaiba.  
"She doesn't want to go with them." He smiled. She looked back at Kaiba, knowing that they would get away faster.  
"Cerise, what are you doing?" Joey shouted out the window.  
"Joey?" she looked up at the plane.  
"Get in the plane." He added. She looked back at Kaiba and walked backwards towards the plane. Atemu grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the plane. She watched Kaiba until the causeway closed.  
"Let's go." Kaiba said to Mokuba, and they got into the lift. Kaiba started the jet and flew through the opening in the side of the tower. The pilots were trying to start the engines, but they weren't turning over. Eventually they turned on and they got away just as the island exploded. They were on their way back to Battle city.  
"Joey!' Cerise said after watching the island explode. She ran down the hall, to the hospital wing. Mai was also awake.  
"You're back." She said, throwing her arms around him. "I thought that maybe..." she added.  
"Hey, you can't keep Joey Wheeler down." He said.  
"Mai, welcome back. How do you feel?" she said.  
"I feel okay. Just want to get back to dry land." She said.  
"Well, now that I'm in control of this plane, let's have a little party." Cerise suggested.  
"Yeah, let's rock this joint." Duke said.  
"Meet you guys in the dining hall at sunset." She said, leaving the room.  
"Cerise." Marik said.  
"Can we walk and talk, I have a lot to do?" she said, walking to the lift.  
"I'm sorry about what I did to you."  
"Its okay, Marik. I know it wasn't really you."  
"Yeah, but the things I did, they did reflect my feelings." He stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned around.  
"I think…"  
"I know what you think, and every man I've ever met has thought the same. Just let it go." She said, walking to the lift.  
"You know, don't you?" he said as she got into the lift.  
"Know what, come on it's going to close." She said. He ran to catch the lift. The doors closed and they went up to the kitchen.  
"You know about the Pharaoh?"  
"You think. Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious." She said.  
"So there's no…"  
"Look Marik, I appreciate the sentiment, but if Atemu is my future, then looks like I don't have a choice. But it's sweet of you." She said. He hung his head down.  
"You're going to make a girl very happy, but it's not me." she said as the lift door opened.  
"Here, take this." He said as she walked out the lift. He handed her his millennium rod.  
"Marik?"  
"I have no use for it, maybe you could give it the Pharaoh."  
"Thanks." She said.  
"See you at the party?" she said. He smiled.  
"For sure." And the doors closed. She felt very guilty about breaking his heart, but her destiny was already written. She went to the kitchen to get the staff working. Then she went up to the penthouse. Seeing as she was the captain, she got to stay in that big room. Then she had a brilliant idea. She radioed the kitchen and made the new arrangements. She called a few cleaners to clean up a few things, and she saw that Kaiba had taken all of his and Mokuba's things, hers were still in the closet, including all her jewelry he had bought her. She ran a bubble bath and got ready for the bash. She heard a knock on the door, so she went to answer. It was Yugi.  
"Yugi, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you. I want to ask you something."  
"Shoot." She said sitting on the white couch.  
"I know it's a bit weird, with Atemu and all." He said.  
"To say the least."  
"But, maybe you two could get together?"  
"I don't now how we could work that. I mean he is in your body."  
"I know. But you can treat us like two different people."  
"I suppose."  
"You can hang with him when he's here, and then be like my friend when I'm here."  
"That could work. Are you okay with this, or is Atemu asking you to say this." She asked.  
"No, it's my idea."  
"Well if it works for you, I'm game." She stood up.  
"Let me talk to Atemu." She said and Atemu appeared out of the puzzle.  
"What do you think of this?" she asked.  
"I think it's a good idea." He said.  
"You would."  
"Meaning?"  
"You're a man right, all men would think it was 'a good idea'." She mocked him.  
"You're right, but we have to make this work, or we have no future." He said.  
"It would be ideal if you could get your own body." She said.  
"It would, but we don't have that luxury. So what do you say?"  
"Okay, we can see how it works, but if Yugi gets uncomfortable, we stop it until we can find another way. Agreed?"  
"Yes." He said.  
"Well, I still have some things to do before the party, so go down to the hall, and I'll be there soon." She smiled and walked away to the bedroom.  
"Okay." He said. He took the lift down to the hall, where everyone was waiting.  
"Where did you go?" Joey asked Yugi.  
"Oh, I went to go see Cerise."  
"You or the Pharaoh?" Tristan asked. Yugi just smiled and they started talking. Cerise arrived ten minutes later.  
"So, where's the party stuff?" Joey asked.  
"Yeah, where's the food?" Tristan asked.  
"Change of plans, would all of you please get into the lift." She said, stepping aside. They all got into the lift and she pushed the penthouse button.  
"Kaiba's joint?" Joey asked.  
"No, my joint." She smiled. Everyone was nervous.  
"How often do you get to party in a penthouse?" she asked. The lift stopped and the door opened. The food, drink and music were there.  
"Cool pad man." Tristan said.  
"Don't tell anyone about the drinks, or they just might throw me in jail." She joked. "The rooms are off limits, capish." She added.  
"Yeah." Duke said switching on the big screen TV. He put it on the music channel and the party began.  
"Would you like to dance?" Atemu asked Cerise.  
"Yeah, why not?" she said. When it was way into the next day, Cerise crawled into her bed. She drifted off to sleep. All the rest of them were sleeping on the couches and floor. Atemu walked between the snoring corpses while Yugi was sleeping somewhere inside his puzzle. He looked into the main bedroom and saw Cerise sleeping there. He came into the room and closed the door. He switched on the light and walked to the bedside. She hadn't taken off her makeup or clothes. Her breathing was slow and relaxed. He lifted his hand and then heard Yugi waking up.  
"Hey what are we doing here?" he asked.  
"Oh, never mind." He said when he saw Cerise in bed.  
"She's really pretty." Yugi said.  
"Yes, she is." Atemu said.  
"You must be really glad you found her." Yugi said.  
"Yes, but I don't know how we are going make this thing work."  
"We will." Yugi comforted Atemu. He lifted his hand and stroked her face with the back of his hand. She stirred and turned over.  
"Let's go find a place to sleep." He said. They walked back to the door.  
"Hello?" Cerise said softly. He looked towards the bed. She was sitting up.  
"It's you, don't leave." She said. He turned towards her.  
"Is it okay Yugi?" he asked. He nodded and fell asleep again.  
"Atemu." She said. He smiled and walked over to the bed. He took of his shoes and belt and climbed into bed. She inched closer to him and he put his arms around her.  
"Please stay with me." she whispered.  
"I will." He said, kissing her on the forehead.  
"Okay…" she dropped off to sleep. It was the first time Atemu had slept outside of the puzzle. In her dream, she dreamt that she and Atemu were talking. He told her that he remembered nothing and that he was lost within his own mind. He needed to get back home, but at least now, he felt a little at ease, knowing that he had found his Queen.  
"I want to take you home, to Egypt." She said and pulled 'Horus' Sanctity' of her pocket. She played it and they were transported to old Egypt. They walked around the ancient city. When the magic of the card wore out, they went back to the darkness of the puzzle.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"You will be home someday." she said.  
"We will be home someday." He added.


	9. Chapter 9

She sat up in her bed. Atemu was sleeping next to her, and her head was throbbing.  
"Aw, what a party." She said, walking to the medicine cabinet. She took out the box of aspirin; everyone would have hangovers today. She walked back into the room and found Atemu pouring a glass of water.  
"Here." She handed him two tablets.  
"I'm fine." He said.  
"I bet Yugi isn't." she said.  
"So that's that sound. Yugi moaning about his head." she said sat down on the bed and crossed her legs.  
"So if you get drunk, they Yugi gets the hangover." She said.  
"I wasn't drunk." He defended him self before drinking the tablets.  
"Oh yes you were. You were drinking wine like there were no more grape plantations left in the world." She said.  
"I've never been drunk before." He said. "Ow." He added.  
"Does it feel like your brain wants to climb out of your skull?" she asked.  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"That's proof that you were drunk last night." She laughed.  
"What was I doing in this bed?" he asked.  
"You must have been really drunk. Last night you came in here…"  
"Oh, did we, do anything?" he asked. She thought that she might play a little game with him.  
"Don't you remember?"  
"No. What?"  
"You were great. Best ever." She smiled. He looked down and blushed.  
"Don't worry, you just slept here. No funny stuff." She said, opening the door.  
"Come look here." She said.  
"Wake Yugi up. This is priceless." She said. Atemu woke him up and they peeped out the door. Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Marik were sleeping anywhere they could find place.  
"Kaiba is going to freak." She laughed.  
"Where are Mai and Ishizu?" Yugi asked Atemu.  
"What happened to the other girls?" Atemu asked Cerise.  
"They went to their rooms. They didn't trust the boys last night, seeing as you guys finished five cases of beer last night." She pointed to the pile behind the bar in the living room.  
"All by ourselves?" he looked surprised.  
"You had mostly wine, but those four, they just kept going and going."  
"And Odeon?" Atemu asked.  
"He was sort of the sober one, who made sure we didn't drink ourselves into a stupor." She laughed as Joey rolled off the couch.  
"This is hysterical." She said as she walked out the room.  
"Now we have to clean up." He said walking behind her.  
"No, that's what servants are for. And besides, I want to see Kaiba's face when he sees how we wrecked his penthouse." She said.  
"Leave them, let them wake up on their own." She said putting down the pills on the table.  
"Let's go get something to eat." She said, pushing the elevator button. They went down to the first floor, where they ran into Mai and Ishizu.  
"Morning guys." Cerise greeted them.  
"Hi, how are the boys?" Mai asked,  
"Judging by Yugi, not well."  
"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.  
"You drank less than them and you look like hell." She said.  
"Go up and have a look for yourselves." Cerise said.  
"I know what Marik looks like on a drinking night, you go up, Mai." Ishizu said.  
"Mai, have you got your camera on you?" Cerise asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Take photos. Moments like that should last forever." Cerise said.  
"Good idea." Mai smiled and got into the lift.  
"I want to talk to you two, if you're not in a hurry." Ishizu said.  
"I assume it's about the prophecy." Atemu said.  
"Yes. A few things still have to happen before you two can go back home. So don't be in a rush. When the time is right, you will be able to go back home." She said.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"I'm hungry, let's go." Cerise said, pulling him to the dinning room. The staff had laid out breakfast already.  
"Atemu." Cerise said while dishing up.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not sure I'm ready to go back yet." She looked at him.  
"You heard Ishizu, it might still be some time." He said.  
"What I'm saying is that I'm going to miss this time. Cellphones, TV's and my family, and friends, Joey and the rest." She said.  
"We don't really have a choice. It's going to happen, whether you're ready or not." He said. She looked down.  
"I'm also going to miss all the comforts of technology." He said.  
"I suppose. But like you say, I don't really have a choice." She said.  
"What I've read about Egypt, being the Queen isn't so bad." He sat down.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, just as long as I have my cards." She sat down next to him. They had breakfast in silence. Then she stood up and walked towards the control room.  
"Where are you going?" Atemu asked.  
"I want to know where we are, so I can pack my things." She said.  
"Can I come?" he asked.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"We are half and hour from battle city." The pilot said.  
"So soon." She asked.  
"We didn't have a storm to fly around this time." The pilot said.  
"I have to pack." She said, running towards the lift.  
"Tell everyone to start packing." Atemu said to the pilot. He announced it over the intercom and everyone rushed to their rooms to pack. Yugi had all his things in a rucksack so he didn't have much to pack, so he was done quickly. They went up to see how Cerise was doing, and if they could help. They came into the room to see lots of bags on the floor.  
"What's all this?" they asked.  
"All my things. I'm not leaving it for Kaiba to sell." She said.  
"Pack them into the lift please." She said to him. Yugi picked up a bag and it barely lifted off the ground.  
"What's in here? Bricks." He asked.  
"All my jewelry, worth millions. Maybe if I sell them, I can buy myself a house." She said. They packed all the bags into the lift and went down. They had landed in the process.  
"Just wait here while I go get my car." Cerise asked the pilot.  
"Will do." He said. She got her car and loaded everything into the boot.  
"You guys need a lift?" she asked.  
"Yeah, we do." Joey said. Everyone said their good byes and went their separate ways. Duke and Mai had their own cars, so they left alone. Mai left after a long good bye from Joey. Tristan, Joey and Yugi would go back with Cerise. Marik, Odeon and Ishizu had a boat waiting for them, complements of the museum where Ishizu worked.  
"Well guess this is it?" Cerise said.  
"Yeah, but well see each other again." Marik said.  
"If you two ever need anything, you know who to call." Ishizu said.  
"I might come see you soon, to look at that tablet." She said. They got onto the boat after Marik gave Yugi Ra, and showed him the tattoo of the prophecy on his back. The four of them watched as they sailed off.  
"I guess we better get going, or we'll only get home tonight." She said, getting into the driver's seat. Yugi got in next to her and Joey, Serenity and Tristan got in behind them. She started the engine and they got driving. They got home at sunset. She loaded Joey and his sister off at their home and Tristan off at his home. Then she took Yugi home.  
"Where's your house?" Yugi asked.  
"It was with Kaiba, but I have to get another one, thus all the diamonds." She said.  
"So where are you going to stay till then?" Yugi asked.  
"Maybe I'll check into a hotel." She said.  
"She can stay with us Yugi." Atemu said to Yugi.  
"You can stay here." Yugi said.  
"No I'll be okay."  
"No, please."  
"Is it okay?"  
"Yeah, grandpa will love to meet you and your rare cards." He smiled.  
"Thanks. I'll look for a place tomorrow." She switched off the engine.  
"Grandpa, we're home." Yugi said as he walked into the front door of his grandpa's gaming shop. "And who this?" he asked, looking at Cerise.  
"This is Cerise. She needs a place to stay for a while. Can she stay here?" he said.  
"Cerise, hey. Where do I know that name? Yeah sure, we do have the spare room." Grandpa said. "She's got lots of rare cards." Yugi whispered into his grandpa's ear.  
"Have you two eaten?" he asked. He made them soup and he was eager to get his hands on Cerise's deck.  
"Can I have a look at your deck?" he begged.  
"Yeah, I guess it will be okay. You still have to give back my cards." She reminded Yugi.  
"Oh, yeah." He said, pulling out his deck and shuffling through them. He took out her three cards and handed them to her. She put them in her deck and handed her deck to Yugi grandpa. He took a look at the top card and mumbled something and ran off to his office. "Where's he going with my cards?" she panicked.  
"You'll get them back, but only after he has cataloged and explored each and every card in your deck." Yugi explained.  
"You'll get them back tomorrow." Yugi said. "The Pharaoh says that you must relax." Yugi added.  
"Tell the Pharaoh if I don't get my cards back, both of your heads will be on the chopping block." She threatened.  
"I'll show you where the spare room is." Yugi said. They walked out the kitchen and into a passage, with photos and trinkets hanging on the walls.  
"Your gramps must be really proud of you." She said, looking at the newspaper clippings.  
"Yeah, he was the reason I started dueling."  
"Really, well you do have an unlimited supply of cards. Him owning a game shop and all."  
"Yeah, here's your room." He opened the door and Cerise walked in with her bag of clothes.  
"It's not a hotel room." he said.  
"It's fine. I like to feel normal once in a while. Not like a pampered princess of a billionaire." She said.  
"Oh, sorry Atemu." She realized he was listening to every word she said.  
"He says don't worry." Yugi said smiling.  
"So I guess this is good night." She said.  
"Night." Yugi said. "Do you want to say good night to the Pharaoh?" he added.  
"That would be nice." She said and Atemu made his appearance.  
"Hi." She said.  
"Hello."  
"Well, good night." She said, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Good night." He kissed her on hers. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He lent forward to kiss her on her lips.  
"I have to get into my pajama's." she turned around and lifted her bag onto the bed.  
"Tell me one thing." He said.  
"Yes."  
"Why did you ask me to sleep next to you last night, but now you won't kiss me?" he took hold of her shoulders from behind.  
"It's just weird, I have to get used to it. And last night, I'm not use to sleeping alone. I was with Kaiba for five years, almost every night of those we shared the same bed." She said.  
"So it's safe to say, that you are a full fledged woman." He asked.  
"Let's just say I'm not as innocent as I look." She smiled.  
"Would you like some company?" he asked.  
"I would, but I think gramps will freak when he sees 'Yugi' in bed with me."  
"But…"  
"Good night Atemu." She said.  
"Sleep well." He said and walked out the door and closed it. They walked to their bedroom and Yugi got ready to go to bed. Atemu lay awake, trying to find the right words to use.  
"Pharaoh? Are you awake?"  
"Yes."  
"You shouldn't push her. Let her get used to this in her own time."  
"I don't have a choice. We can't go back until she does." He said.  
"Do you want to go with her tomorrow to find a place to stay?" Yugi asked.  
"If we don't have anything on, I'm sure she'd like some company."  
"Let's first hear what she says." Yugi said.  
"Yes."  
"Do me a favor." Yugi asked Atemu.  
"What?"  
"Don't visit her tonight in her dreams."  
"I have to. I have to make her comfortable about this idea."  
"Maybe, but you should also give her space." Yugi said.  
"Okay, I won't." Atemu agreed.  
"Night."  
"Night." Yugi switched off the light.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Yugi woke to banging.  
"Yugi, what is that?" Yami demanded.  
"I don't know." Yugi replied  
"Get up, go see! Quickly!"  
"Okay, okay." He rushed out of his room. The banging was coming from Cerise's room. He opened the door and saw that Cerise was packing her things.  
"Hi." Yugi said.  
"Hi." She said.  
"Where're you going? Did you find a place to stay?" he asked.  
"I'm seeing my agent in an hour. Want to come? Unless you're meeting Joey or Tristan or someone else?" she said.  
"No. No one else." he said sadly and Atemu punched him on the arm.  
"Ow." He said.  
"Sorry?" she asked.  
"No, we're not, seeing anyone, we would love to come." He smiled.  
"Breakfast?" she said.  
"Yeah, I'm sure gramps has some toast or something."  
"Great." She walked out the room. He stood in the room, confused. It was a bit early for him to be up.  
"Are you coming? One hour." She said.  
"Go on, get dressed. I'll meet you in the kitchen." She added, walking down the hall.  
"She's a morning person." He mumbled as he walked back to his room. He got dressed and stumbled to the kitchen. She was making toast herself.  
"Where's gramps?" he asked.  
"My guess, with my cards." She said, buttering her toast. She had it just like that. She boiled the kettle and made coffee. She carried a mug into the office, where Yugi's granddad had been up all night. He came into the kitchen behind Cerise.  
"You have a very interesting deck." He sipped on his hot mug.  
"When you have money behind you, any card is within your reach." She said, taking back her deck. "I just want to be sure, Serona is an Egyptian god card?"  
"Yes. The least talked about one." she said.  
"Okay, I have to go, oh my cellphone." She ran back to her room.  
"Who is she?" Yugi's granddad asked.  
"She was Kaiba's girlfriend and his head of PR. And she's the Pharaoh's Queen."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, turns out he came back here to find her and take her back and to recover his memory." Yugi explained.  
"Cerise you say, that sounds so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Am I missing something here?" his grandfather mumbled.  
"I'll explain later gramps." Yugi said, finishing up his coffee.  
"Okay, we have to go." She came into the kitchen.  
"I'll see you again. I might have to stay one or two days more. Is that okay?" she asked granddad.  
"Sure no problem." He said.  
"Okay, see you later. Come on." She walked out the door.  
"See you gramps." Yugi said as he followed her.  
They had been to many apartments that day, and then Cerise found the one she liked most. It was close to work and the shops. And there were a few fast food joints close by, for when she felt lazy.  
"This is it." She said walking into the place. It was on the 25th floor and had a lovely view of the city.  
"How much?" she asked.  
"Well, the owner wants 250 thousand." The agent explained.  
"Who is the owner?" she asked.  
"Seto Kaiba."  
"Are you serious?" she asked.  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba bought this building a few weeks ago."  
"Okay, I'll go talk to him." She said.  
"What about my commission?" the agent asked.  
"I'll pay you for your trouble, how does 10 thousand sound?"  
"Make it 15 and the place is yours." He pushed her for more.  
"Done." She said.  
"Give me the key and I'll give you the money." she said. The lady handed her the key and Cerise took down the agent's details. They took a taxi to Kaiba Corp when they got there; they were let in without going through security. They went up to Kaiba's office.  
"Are you sure this is wise?" Atemu asked her.  
"I have to talk straight to him." The lift door opened and she walked straight to Kaiba's office at the end of the hall. There were other offices on the way there, and everyone knew Cerise. His PA tried to stop her, but she pushed the door open.  
"We need to talk." She said. Kaiba was on the phone.  
"I'll have to call you back." He hung up. "That was rude." He said.  
"I'll get right to the point. I want an apartment in the block you just bought."  
"Oh, the one I'm going to rip down and put a game store on." He sat back in his chair.  
"I assume you have your plane back." She said.  
"Yes, and it looks like you had a good party."  
"We did, and I took all the diamonds you bought me with me."  
"I know."  
"I'll give you back the 11 million necklace back if you give me the apartment." She said.  
"It's a lot to pay for an apartment. Are you sure?"  
"Well I can cash it in and take the money."  
"No, I'm pulling that thing down." He said.  
"Yugi, please wait for me outside." She asked him. Atemu wasn't sure about leaving them alone, but he saw that she had Kaiba under control for once.  
"Sure." He walked out and closed the door behind him.  
"I'll give it back, I need a place to stay." She said.  
"You have all that jewelry, use it." He said.  
"Fine. But I wonder how everyone will feel when they hear that you abused me."  
"I did no such thing." He stood up off his chair.  
"What you did to me is abuse, Seto." She said.  
"We can come an, arrangement." he said, sitting back down.  
"I hope we can." She smiled.  
A few minutes later, she came out of his office.  
"What did he say?" Yami asked.  
"I'll tell you now." She said getting into the lift. When they left the building and got into her car.  
"He will buy me any apartment I want and I won't lay charges on him for assaulting me." She explained.  
"And the diamonds?" Yami asked her.  
"Stay mine." She said.  
"So you got the apartment?"  
"No, he's turning it into a gaming department."  
"So you lost your dream place."  
"Don't worry. We are going back to that agent and tell her I want a place on the east side." She turned on the engine. The agent was happy to see her again. And later that day, Cerise found the place she always wanted. It was an open plan kitchen, dinning room and TV room. The bathroom and bedroom were hidden away behind screens.  
"This is it." She said.  
"So I assume you'll take it."  
"Yes. Send the paperwork to Kaiba."  
"Will do." She said.  
"Here is the key." She handed her the key to the front door.  
"My own place. Isn't it cool?" she asked.  
"Yeah. It is nice." As Yugi walked into the front door, the kitchen/dinning room was on the left. The TV room was a little further on also on the left. The bedroom was on the right of the TV room, behind matt glass wall panels. The bathroom was connected to the bedroom. The whole place was had an oak floor.  
"Tomorrow its furniture shopping." She smiled.  
"You're on your own for that one." Yugi said.  
"Let me hear what Atemu says." She said. The glow filled the room and Atemu appeared where Yugi was standing. He looked around and looked at her.  
"It's nice." He said.  
"But?"  
"But nothing, I just think…"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you sure you want Kaiba to buy it for you?"  
"He owes me." she said. "Okay, let's get back to your place, before it gets dark." She said, locking the door to her place. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, she got a message that the transaction had gone through. She called Ishizu and Mai and asked them if they wanted to go shopping with her. She cashed in one bracelet for two million and went to go buy furniture. She got everything she wanted and they delivered it the same day. That night she could sleep in her own bed. She held a party and soon everyone knew where she lived. Her and Joey got very close, like best friends. Then the thing with Anubis happened and Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Cerise got sucked into the puzzle, so they got to see the inside of the Pharaoh's mind. It was just as empty and confusing as Atemu said it was. They got out, but Kaiba wasn't very impressed about them blowing up his stadium. But still he let it go.

After Yugi had mysteriously lost all three Egyptian god cards, he had a strange dream. Dark magician girl told him that he would have to save the world again. She said that he would need a certain dragon to save the world from an evil older than him. She led him to a door and he walked through it and a strange spirit took him further.  
"Pull the sword from the legendry dragon, the Eye of Tamiaus." She said.  
Yugi and Atemu did and they woke up holding the card. The same thing happened to Joey, with his dragon the Claw of Heirmos and Kaiba, with the Fang of Crittus. The next morning, Kaiba got news that someone was buying up all the shares in his company. Yugi received a videotape from Pegasus and a card.  
"Keep that card safe. It will get you into places you need to be. Don't let them get it. Whatever you do." The transmission cut out.  
"Who's them?" Joey asked.  
"I don't know, but I better put this in my deck." He said.  
"Whatever you choose to do, I'm with you Yug." Joey said. Then his stomach growled.  
"I think you should get something to chow." Cerise joked. Then Yugi got a phone call from an old friend, Rebecca. She needed his help as soon as possible. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Cerise, we need to go to America." Atemu said.  
"How soon?" she asked.  
"ASAP, one of Yugi's friends needs him."  
"Do you want me to come with?"  
"I would like it."  
"I'm there." They packed their bags and flew to California that night. When they got there, they ran into Duke, who was opening a shop in America.  
"Good to see you again." He said. He joined them and they were on their way to Rebecca's. Meanwhile, Kaiba was losing control of his company. Now the guy, who was buying his shares, now had been traced to Pegasus. Kaiba and Mokuba went see him, in his American holiday home, in California. He landed his Blue Eyes White Jet just as Yugi's plane landed. That's when Yugi got a call from Pegasus. He told him to meet him at his home when he landed. There was a limo waiting for them outside the airport. Yugi and the others arrived to an empty building, and a surprise waiting for him inside. Mai was waiting to duel him. With a little help from something called the Orichalcos, she became and even stronger duelist. Joey nearly beat her, but someone by the name of Valon broke the seal of Orichalcos, ending the duel. Valon, Mai and another guy left the building on motorbikes. That's when Kaiba arrived.  
"What happened to her, dweebs?" he asked. Just as they ere about to answer him, he put up his hand to stop them.  
"Never mind, I have to see Pegasus." He said, walking towards the lift. The power was off in the building, so they took the stairs to the top of the building; to Pegasus' office.  
"Are we there yet?" Joey complained.  
"Yeah, we are." Yugi said. Pegasus' office was empty, but there was a security door, with a card access swipe next to it.  
"How do we get in?" Joey asked.  
"Just taking a guess?" Atemu said, swiping the card Pegasus sent him through the device. The door unlocked and swung open slowly.  
"Good guess." Kaiba said, walking through the door.  
"After you rich boy." Joey mocked.  
"Relax Joe." Cerise said walking in behind Atemu.  
She walked close to him, just in case. She put her hand on his shoulder and he responded by walking slower. He opened his shoulders, making them wider than they already were. The room was a life like version of the Toon world that Pegasus held so dear.  
"What are we looking for?" Kaiba said.  
By this time, they had realized that they had a pair of leeches following them. A hologram appeared.  
"Pegasus?" Tristan said.  
Kaiba put his hand through the hologram.  
"Hologram." He said.  
"Yugi boy, so glad you could make it." He said.  
"It's pre-recorded." Mokuba said. "In this room is a rare card that can stop them." He said.  
"I'll start looking." Tristan and Duke said.  
Weevil and Rex had also started looking.  
"Who is this 'them'? Atemu asked.  
"You are probably wondering what I'm talking about. This threat is pure evil. I assume you have the three legendry dragons." He said.  
Joey, Kaiba and Atemu all looked at the decks; they were all glowing a white light.  
"They can help you, but to defeat this evil you need the card that you have to find." He added.  
"I found it." Tristan said, looking in a simulation of the 'Pot of Greed'.  
"This card hasn't got anything on it." He handed it to Atemu.  
"Then it's useless." Kaiba said.  
"Not necessarily." Atemu said.  
"They are lead by one Dartz, what I could gather on this man, he used my name to buy Kaiba's company." He said.  
"They use something called the Orichalcos, and they invoke the evil within their hearts to power it. Once you lose the duel, the seal of Orichalcos takes your soul." He said.  
"That was the card Mai played." Joey said.  
"For what reason, I'm not sure, but all the souls seem to be gathering for something. You must stop Dartz. You are our only hope, Yugi boy." He said and the hologram faded. They all stood, silently, looking at each other.  
"So what now?" Mokuba asked.  
"We go after Dartz." Kaiba said.  
"We need to do this together Kaiba." Atemu told him.  
"Stay out of my way, geeks." He walked out the door, with Mokuba on his heels. He waved goodbye to the rest and followed his brother. Atemu stood silently where he was.  
"What are you thinking?" Cerise asked him.  
"How are we going to do this, without Kaiba?" he looked at her.  
"You've never needed him. You can do this." She took hold of his hand.  
"Yeah, with us here. We will stop Dartz." Tristan said.  
"You're right." Atemu turned around. With all his friends behind him, and Cerise next to him, there was nothing he couldn't do.  
"Where to now?" Cerise asked.  
"Rebecca." He said, looking in her big brown eyes.  
"We can take my car." Duke offered.  
"No thanks, we have an air-coned limo." Tristan said.  
"All you need is the wind in your hair. What do you say? Who wants to ride with me?" he asked, looking specifically at cerise. She got the idea that he kinda liked her. He held onto Atemu's arm and smiled.  
"No thanks, air con for me." Cerise smiled.  
"I'll ride behind you guys." He said. They got back to the limo and were soon driving to Rebecca's place. 


	13. Chapter 13

She lived on a farm in California, where her grandfather conducted work on digs and historical sites. When they got there, they found her house on fire, and her chasing a helicopter on her horse.  
"Give him back!" she was shouting, but soon they flew higher and she lost sight of them.  
"I think this is a job for Yugi." Cerise said to Atemu.  
"I agree." He said and receded back into the puzzle after a kiss goodbye.  
"Yugi, you got here too late." Rebecca greeted him with tears in her eyes.  
"What were you doing, why were you chasing that helicopter?" Yugi asked.  
"They took my grandfather." She sobbed. Cerise's motherly instincts kicked in and she hugged the little girl. She wasn't more than twelve years old.  
"They dropped this." She handed a tape to Yugi. She was crying so much.  
"What does it mean?" Cerise asked Yugi from in between the girl's blonde hair.  
"Let's watch it." He said. They all climbed into Duke's trailer and put the tape in the machine.  
"Pharaoh, if you want the old man back, you know where to meet me." a heavily built blonde guy said, and then the feed died. Cerise looked at Yugi, knowing Atemu was looking at her.  
"Rebecca, tell me what your grandpa was studying." Yugi said to the girl. For a twelve year old, she was quite bright.  
"He was studying the legend of Atlantis, but more specifically, he was studying this tablet." She brought up an image on the screen of her laptop.  
"He found this on the dig, he told me to give this to you when you got here." She took a necklace off from around her neck and handed it to him. It was a green stone enclosed in a rubber holder, on a rope for a chain. He slipped it on over his head.  
"What can this mean?" Joey asked.  
"May I?" Cerise asked Rebecca.  
"Sure." She said and Cerise sat down. She typed a few words and a window popped up.  
"What's that?" Tristan asked.  
"It's the decoded message on the tablet." She replied.  
"What does it say?" Yugi asked.  
"After 10 millennia, the great beast will rise again, and Atlantis will rise from it's watery grave." She said.  
"Is that all?" Duke asked. She said nothing.  
"Cerise?" Yugi asked.  
"Unless…" she stopped.  
"Go on." Tristan said. Rebecca looked over her shoulder and read the rest.  
"Unless an ancient spirit is to blind the eye of the black beast." She said.  
Cerise looked at Yugi. Atemu knew what he had to do, even if Cerise didn't approve.  
"Well we can't do anything now, so let's all find a place to sleep." Yugi said.  
Atemu and Yugi took turns sleeping in their body and tonight was Yugi's turn. He woke up when he thought everyone was asleep. Cerise had fallen asleep in front on the laptop, studying the tablet and it's murals. Joey was lying on the floor in front of the fridge and Rebecca was sleeping on her arms opposite Cerise. Duke and Tristan had got to the hammocks and were sleeping very comfortably. Yugi got up and got his deck out of his bag. Cerise was watching him; she had to know what he was going to do. He opened the door and walked out. Cerise got up and got her deck. If she needed to use it, at least she knew how. She looked out the window, to see Atemu saddling a horse. She wrote a letter for the others and sneaked out the back door. She saddled one of the other horses and waited for Atemu to make his move. She got on and waited behind the trailer for him to ride off. He did, in a cloud of dust, and she followed as soon as she thought it was safe. Atemu was a good rider, seeing as he grew up riding, but so was Cerise. She kept up with him and stayed out of sight. Soon she realized that Rex and Weevil were following her, on a bicycle. When she looked in front of her, the Pharaoh was riding up a mountain. She followed him, while the two leeches followed down in the valley. She stopped at a cliff. She saw Atemu's horse standing close by and him crossing the wooden swinging bridge to a pinnacle in the middle of a canyon. She got there just in time to see the sun peeking over the mountains. She tried to get her horse to go down the side of the cliff, like Atemu had, but the creature didn't want to know anything, so she had to take the wider trail down to the terrace where Atemu was. When she got there, the bridge had been cut and they were dueling. She got off and watched.  
"I play the 'card exchange'." The blonde guy said.  
He walked to Atemu, and the blond guy only had one card. Atemu took it and then gave a card to him. He walked back and they continued the duel. When things got tighter, the pressure got to Atemu.  
"If we want to win, we have to play this card, Yugi." Atemu said.  
"No, we can win without using that card." Yugi said.  
"It's the only way out." He said, touching the card.  
"You have the card you need to win, but are you man enough to play it?" Raphael asked him.  
He looked at him and grabbed the card. Yugi grabbed his arm.  
"I won't let you do it." He held on for dear life.  
"Let go!" Atemu shouted at him and pushed him away.  
"Now I play the 'Seal of Orichalcos'." Atemu held up the card and placed it in his field slot.  
A green light came out of his dueldisk, sending a sharp pain shooting through his body, right through to his inner most core. He screamed in pain and Raphael watched with a smile on his face as the green seal descended out of the sky. The stone that Rebecca had given him glowed and soon the darkness filled his heart. The green symbol of the Orichalcos appeared on his forehead.  
"I knew you had it in you. Are you quite done?" Raphael mocked him.  
"Let's go." Atemu said.  
He had the advantage of a power boost, but he had no problem in sacrificing monsters. He played 'Catapult Turtle', and used his monster's life force to attack Raphael directly. When he tried to do the same with 'Dark Magician Girl', Cerise couldn't take it anymore.  
"Atem, don't do it!" she shouted.  
She had heard and read about how that card tests you, affects a person, revealing the darkness in their heart, but seeing what it did to him first hand, scared her.  
"Stay out of this!" he shouted back.  
"Fight it, this isn't who you are." She shouted back.  
"I said stay out of this!" he shouted back and sent a stream of shadowy energy towards her, knocking her over. She hit her head on the hard rock and lost consciousness.  
"May be you should listen to her." Raphael said.  
"This doesn't concern her. Now, back to our duel." Atemu said. They had 250 life points left each.  
"Now 'Dark Magician Girl', get onto the catapult." He said.  
She looked at him, with her big green eyes.  
"Go on." He added. She got on and he shot her life force towards Raphael.  
"I activate 'Mirror force'." Raphael said. "It doubles your attack and reflects it back right at you." Raphael smiled.  
"Which means…" Atemu looked at him with huge eyes. He was about to lose one of very few battles.  
"You lose the duel, and your soul." He laughed. The attack hit Atemu and his life points decreased to zero. The seal encircled Atemu and Raphael walked closer to witness this up close. Atemu fell to his knees and was prepared to take what he deserved, when he felt someone push him out of the seal. He turned around and saw that it was Yugi.  
"Yugi, what are you doing?" he asked.  
"The seal only needs one of us, so I'm letting it take me instead." He said.  
"No, Yugi." Atemu shouted as his soul was sucked up into the cloud.  
He fell over face first in the dirt, Yugi was gone and now he was alone.  
"My job here is done." Raphael said as a rope ladder came down.  
He grabbed hold and it lifted him up. He felt something jump on and when he looked down, he saw that Rex and Weevil had jumped on the ladder.  
When Joey and the rest woke up, they found Cerise's letter as followed the trial they had left. They got there just as Atemu woke up.  
"Whoa, what happened here?" Tristan asked. Atemu had found a way to get back to the other side of the canyon. Joey was trying to wake Cerise up, but she was out cold.  
"What happened to her?" Joey asked. Atemu didn't answer; he just looked in the opposite direction. They picked Cerise up and Joey carried her to Duke's car.  
They got in and drove back to Rebecca's place. Cerise was out cold the whole way, and Atemu said nothing. The horses had found their way back home. When they got there, Rebecca was waiting for them, with Ishizu and her grandpa. When Atemu got out, Rebecca ran to him and hugged him.  
"Yugi, you're back, I'm so glad." She said.  
"I'm not Yugi." Atemu said sadly. "Yugi was taken by the seal." He added.  
"The seal?" she asked.  
"Of Orichalcos." He added. He explained the whole thing to them while Ishizu put something on Cerise's head. She had cut it very badly when she hit the ground.  
"The seal should have taken you!" Rebecca shouted and ran into the trailer.  
"She's right. I should have let it take me." he said to Tristan, Joey and Duke.  
"Yugi knew you could save the world, so that's why he let it take him. If you were taken, we wouldn't stand a chance." Duke said.  
Ishizu came out of the trailer.  
"Pharaoh." She said. He looked up at her.  
"Cerise is waking up." She said.  
"Thank you, Ishizu." He said, walking into the trailer.  
He came in to see Cerise waking up. She was a bit dizzy, but she knew who walked into the room.  
"Cerise?" he said.  
"Stay away from me." she said warily, sitting up on the couch.  
"But Cerise…"  
"Stay away. Don't think of coming near me." She looked straight at him. He saw that she was angry with him for hurting her and for not listening to Yugi or her. He also saw that under that anger, she was scared of him, scared of him and what he could do. Before this whole thing had happened, there was some debate between them whether he was a good or bad king, and she was convinced that he was a good king, but she had just been proved wrong, in the worst way possible.  
"I never thought that you would do something like this," she said, lifting her hand up to her head.  
"Don't touch it." He said, reaching out to her.  
She flinched and moved away from him. She was really scared of him, even his touch.  
"But clearly the call of the darkness is too strong to ignore for long. Even for you." She said to him. He was taken aback by her remark, but she was right. He had done the worst thing imaginable, and Yugi had to pay for his mistake and she now was petrified of him. He turned around and walked out the trailer. 


	14. Chapter 14

"How is she?" the others asked Atemu.  
"Not well." He said, sitting on the ground by the wheel of the trailer. The silence from them was enough to tell him how they felt.  
"She's good, under the circumstances." Ishizu looked at him with pure anger in her eyes and walked back into the trailer. She went in and slammed the door behind her.  
"Man, they're both angry at you." Tristan said, after a few seconds.  
"I understand that Ishizu is angry, but Cerise is angry _and_ terrified." Atemu answered, wondering what they were talking about.  
"Why?" Joey asked. Atemu looked at him and knew how loyal he was to Yugi, but was he loyal to him?  
"You still need to ask." He looked up at them.  
"You never told us how she got hurt." Duke said. Atemu hung his head in disgrace. How could he have done this to her? She loved him. He loved her.  
"I did it." He said eventually.  
"No way, Ishizu said that a rock cut her head." Joey said, looking at Tristan.  
"Yes, but I knocked her over and she landed on the rock." Atemu said to him.  
"Knocked her over, but you were in the seal. Nothing can get in or out." Duke said to him. Atemu shook his head.  
"I played the seal." Atemu said.  
"What, but you don't have a seal." Joey said, racking hid brains on how he could have gotten his hands on one, and why on earth he would play it, and then even, how he could hurt the woman he loved..  
"Raphael played 'Card Exchange', and he only had one card." Atemu explained, running his hands through his hair.  
"Oh, now I see." Tristan said, feeling disappointed in the pharaoh.  
"You know that card is evil." Duke said.  
"I've been through this already, just let it go." Atemu said, standing up and not looking at them. He couldn't see the disappointment in their eyes.  
"So, it's because of you that Yugi is monster food." Joey shouted at him.  
Atemu looked at him and nodded sadly. Joey stepped closer to him and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the ground.  
"You sent Yug to Dartz." He said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry." Atemu said, looking away from him.  
"Not yet, but you will be." Joey said, throwing a punch at him. He let go and Atemu fell to the ground with a throbbing jaw.  
"It's beating time." Tristan cracked his knuckles.  
"Stop it." Cerise said, coming out of the trailer. They stopped and looked at her.  
"Leave him be." She said, walking up to the car.  
"It isn't his fault that he was drawn to the darkness." She added.  
"Come on, we need to get to the next town." She said, looking at the petrol gage of the car. It was almost empty.  
"We need juice. I'll be in the trailer." She said, looking at Atemu on the ground before walking to the trailer and closing the door behind her.  
Duke hitched the trailer up and they drove to the nearest city. Atemu rode in the car with the other guys and Cerise and the girls were in the trailer. When they ran out of petrol, they were lucky that a train station was nearby. They caught a train and Cerise caught up on her sleep. She hadn't said another word to Atemu the whole day.  
Duke, Rebecca and Ishizu stayed with the car, while one of the locals went to get more petrol, while all the others went to the city, to see Kaiba. They knew he would go to his nearest building.  
"She's really mad at you, man." Joey said to Atemu, looking at her sleeping.  
"I know." He said, not taking his eyes off her. She was sleeping on the seat across from him and next to the window, with her head pressed to the glass.  
"Is it my imagination, or was this train full a minute ago." Joey asked, looking around.  
"Yeah, you're right man." Tristan said, standing up. Atemu stuck his head out the window, and saw that no one was driving the train.  
"We're on this train alone." Atemu said. He touched Cerise on her shoulder. She woke up and looked up at him with tired eyes.  
"What?" she asked, looking around. Nothing seemed out of place to her.  
"We need to get moving." He said pulling her up, but she wasn't 100% awake yet.  
"Where are we going?" she whined.  
"We have to get the front of the train." He said pulling her behind him.  
They went outside and he stepped across the gap from coach to another and then the two came apart.  
"Atemu." She stopped before stepped off onto nothing and he turned around.  
"Jump!" he shouted and she closed her eyes and jumped, into his arms. He hugged her tight but Joey and Tristan were too far away to jump. As the coached pulled apart Atemu shouted towards them.  
"We'll meet you at the Kaiba Corp." Atemu shouted.  
"Sure!" Joey shouted back. The two of them watched as Joey and Tristan's coach came to a stop.  
"We need to get to the front." He said to her. She nodded and he helped her away from the open door. He ran to the next door and it was locked.  
"It's locked." He said, coming back to her.  
"So what now?" she asked. He looked at her and she knew what he was thinking.  
"No! We can't go to the roof. Not at this speed." she objected strongly.  
"Do you see another way?" he asked walking towards her. She shook her head, turned around and walked back towards the door. He stepped up next to her.  
"Can you do it?" he asked, offering her his hand.  
"Do I have a choice?" she laughed, taking his hand. He touched her cheek with the palm of his hand. It was warm on her wind blown skin. She put her hand over his.  
"So we're okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah." She smiled and closed her eyes and turned her head into his hand.  
"Okay, let's do this." He said walking out the door. He put his left foot on the first rung of the ladder. He looked back at her. He went up first, so he could help her up. When he got up onto the roof, someone was waiting for him. It was Weevil. He and Rex had followed Raphael to Dartz's HQ and had been granted the power of the Orichalcos.  
"I wondered how long it would take you to get up here." Weevil said.  
"Weevil, is this your doing?" Atemu asked him.  
"How did you guess?" he laughed.  
"Cerise, stay on the ladder." Atemu said to her. She hug onto the ladder as the wind rushed past her.  
"Okay." She said, hanging on.  
Weevil challenged Atemu to a duel and played the seal of Orichalcos. Unfortunately, after fooling Atemu into thinking that he had Yugi, the seal ended up taking Weevil. Joey and Tristan ran into Rex, Rex forced Joey to duel him. Rex played the seal, and after Joey fused the Claw of Heirmos and his Red Eyes Black Dragon, he beat Rex, and the seal took his soul. They had to carry his body to town. They took turns and Tristan promised Joey a pizza if he carried him longer. And Joey would sell his soul for pepperoni. But Cerise and Atemu were stuck on a runaway train, one that was barrelling down on a corner.  
"We're going to have to jump." Atemu said.  
"No, we can't. We have no idea where we are going to land." She said, looking at the forest rushing past the train below. They could be impaled by braches, hit a rock. Anything.  
"We stay here, we burn, or we jump and take our chances." he said. She looked at the corner and frowned. She looked back at Atemu and closed her eyes.  
"I'm going to need to get my head read." She said, shaking her head.  
"So we jump?" he asked. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
"Yes. We jump." She said.  
They ran to the front of the train and got ready to jump. When the time came, she grabbed his hand and they jumped together. 


	15. Chapter 15

She felt a sharp pain in her head. She groaned and touched it. She felt some dirt that was in her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Atemu lying next to her, with the back of his head facing her.  
"Atemu?" she mumbled.  
She pushed herself up on her arms, and felt blood running down her left arm. She rolled over and grabbed her arm. It felt broken. She lay there, looking up the blue sky, and when her hearing improved, she heard the running of water. She sat up and saw that they were lying next to a river, at the mouth of a forest. She stood up and felt for Atemu's pulse. It was weak, but it was there. She dragged him to the water and splashed the cool mountain water on his face.  
"Come on, wake up." She said, cradling his head in her arms.  
"He'll be fine." A girl said.  
There was someone standing in front of her, but the sun was shining in her eyes. She shielded her eyes and tried to make out who they were.  
"Who are you?" she asked them.  
"My name is Ironheart." A man walked out of the forest. "And this is Kris." He added.  
"Please, we need to get him to a hospital." Cerise begged.  
"Like she said, he'll be fine. Now let's take a look at your arm." He said.  
Atemu woke up with Cerise sitting next to him.  
"Where…" he mumbled incoherently.  
"Shh, don't talk." She put a cloth on his face. He held it and sat up. He looked around to see an older man and a young girl standing nearby. Their pet dog seemed to look more like a wolf than a dog.  
"What happened?" he asked cerise. She sighed and was thankful he was alive.  
"We jumped off the train, remember?" she tried to explain. How could he not remember the most dangerous moment of her life?  
"Yes, but where are we?" he asked. He leaned closer to her and and whispered. "and who are they?" he asked her.  
"Ironheart and Kris. Mr. Ironheart took care of us. And he fixed my arm."  
"What happened to your arm?" he asked quickly, thinking she might have hurt it badly.  
"I broke it, but he fixed it." She said.  
He was very confused now. How was a broken arm fixed in a matter of minutes, if not seconds? He looked at this Ironheart, and sensed another worldly quality about him and the little girl, let alone their dog. He looked back at cerise and she nodded at him.  
"Ironheart?" he looked around toward the man.  
"Hello Pharaoh." Ironheart said to him. Atemu was shocked, not even Yugi's friends referred top him as the pharaoh. Only Ishizu and her family did. He knew. But how?  
"How do you know…?" he asked him, but Ironheart held up a hand to calm him.  
"I know everything." He smiled at Atemu. Atemu sighed. Some one else knew his dark secret. It wasn't such a burden anymore.  
"Are you two alright to travel?" Ironheart asked.  
"I think so." Atemu said.  
He looked at Cerise who got up and held out a hand for him he took it and she helped him up. He was a little wobbly from the bump on his head, but he was okay. She was so relieved as she watched him walk next to her.  
"Well then let's go." Kris ran out with her dog. They led them a canyon, but it was more like a crater. A huge hole in the earth, miles wide.  
"What are we doing here?" Atemu asked.  
"You need to go in there." Ironheart said, pointing his staff into the crater. He nodded at Ironheart and looked at Cerise. She nodded and he took hold of her hand.  
"Let's go." Cerise said, and Ironheart put his big hand on her shoulder.  
"Only the Pharaoh." He said. She looked at Ironheart like he was crazy.  
Didn't he know who she was, what Atemu meant to her. That she loved him.  
"Why?" Atemu asked.  
"You'll see." He said.  
Atemu looked at Cerise, let go of her hand and walked down into the crater.  
"Why am I not allowed to go with him?" Cerise whined.  
"Only one soul can enter the canyon at a time, or the spirits will become angry." Ironheart explained.  
Atemu walked through the canyon, with spirits flying around him, and then he heard a familiar voice. The little boy that Atemu knew so well materialised in front of him.  
"Yugi?" Atemu asked.  
"Pharaoh?" Yugi replied.  
"I came to see you." Atemu smiled.  
"You came to see me?" Yugi asked, almost surprised.  
"Yes, Yugi. I came to save you." Atemu said. Yugi frowned at him. He looked somewhat angry too.  
"So you don't feel guilty?" Yugi asked.  
"What do you mean?" Atemu asked, holding out his hand for Yugi top take it.  
"That you're the reason my soul was taken. That I'm gone." Yugi shouted at him. Atemu stepped back. Yugi had never been angry at him. And he had definitely never shouted at him. Then he felt the boulder of guilt lying on his shoulders.  
"Of course I do. It should have been me." Atemu whispered more to himself then to Yugi.  
"You're right about that. It should have bee you. But there is one way you can make it up to me." Yugi said, stepping back and holding up his left arm.  
"How?" Atemu said, looking at his friend acting very strange indeed.  
"By duelling me." Yugi held out his arm and his duel disk activated. It was the same one that Raphael and the other Orichalcos servants used.  
"Yugi?" Atemu was shocked. Yugi and the Orichalcos. This didn't make sense.  
"Be a man for once and take responsibility for your actions, Pharaoh." Yugi shouted and the seal of Orichalcos activated and he played his first card.  
"You leave me no choice." Atemu activated his dueldisk.  
After a few turns, he realized that Yugi knew all his strategies, and beating him would be impossible, because he knew what move he would make before he made it. He was using the same strategy that Atemu used in his duel with Raphael.  
"What's wrong Pharaoh? Look familiar." Yugi said, pulling a card and laying it face down on the field.  
"Why are you doing this?" Atemu begged Yugi.  
"I'm doing it because I can." Yugi said. "I didn't ask to be possessed by you." He added, looking at his cards. Yugi was right. Something that Atemu had done in his past life was so evil that he was curse to live a half life as a spirit, possessing another person's body. He thought Yugi didn't mind it, but obviously, he did.  
"I'm doing it for all the things you put me through. And for turning your back on me when I needed you most." Yugi added. Atemu felt the boulder getting heavier.  
"Yugi, I couldn't stop it." Atemu said. He was referring to the evil that seduced him. He had hurt and scared the woman he loved and betrayed his best friend. What was left for him. He had failed on all the levels that defined the character of a man.  
"The seal should have taken you, you played the card when I told you not to." Yugi said.  
"You're right and I'm sorry for doing it, but I gave into the darkness within my heart. Maybe I am evil." He looked down at the ground, ashamed to look Yugi in the eye.  
"Maybe you are. Now I activate 'Catapult Turtle'." Yugi said.  
"He's going to attack me with my own move." Atemu realized. Yugi launched his first monster and it hit Atemu.  
"What's wrong Pharaoh, aren't you going to attack me?" Yugi mocked him.  
"No, you're not thinking straight, Yugi, stop this madness." He got up from the attack.  
Yugi frowned and summoned the 'Dark Magician Girl', to launch at Atemu.  
"Do you have a spine? Are you a man or a boy?" Yugi mocked him.  
"Yugi. Don't make me do this." Atemu said.  
"Attack me then." Yugi dared him.  
Atemu did nothing, so Yugi launched 'Dark Magician Girl' at him. He only had 200 life points left and if he took this attack, he would lose the duel and his soul too.  
"I activate 'Divine Wind'." Atemu said.  
This card reflected Yugi's attack back at him and doubled the force. It hit Yugi and he lost the duel.  
"Yugi lost." Cerise was watching the duel from the mountain.  
"Yugi!" Atemu ran to Yugi, who was knocked down by the hit.  
"You did it pal." Yugi said as Atemu lifted his head off the ground.  
"Yugi." He cried.  
"By beating me, you defeated the darkness within your heart." Yugi explained.  
"But how?"  
"I don't have time now, but I'll see you soon, okay." Yugi faded away. Atemu looked at his empty hands, where Yugi was just lying.  
"It isn't fair!" he slammed his fists into the ground.  
He hit and hit till he felt the blood running down his arm. When he sat back and screamed at the top of his voice into the sky, he saw someone on the cliff in front of him. It was Raphael.  
"Nice duel Pharaoh." He shouted down. 


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you want?" he said getting up off the ground.  
"Your soul, but I'm a patient man." He mocked.  
"Let me explain to you why this place is so significant." Raphael added. Atemu listened to him attentively.  
"It is where the battle of Atlantis was fought, 10 000 years ago." He explained.  
"All the souls…" Atemu looked around.  
"Lost in the battle. Master Dartz led that war, with the great Leviathan." He explained.  
"The three legendry dragons, the Fang of Crittus, the Claw of Heirmos and the Eye of Tamiaus fought against him, and the battle was never concluded, until now." He said.  
"Now, what's happening now?" Atemu asked.  
"The great beast is getting stronger. And soon will arise to end the war." He said as a rope ladder came down from a helicopter.  
"Where are you going?" Atemu asked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know? But we will meet soon." He took hold of the ladder and it flew away.  
He watched as they flew away, and then climbed back up to where Cerise, Ironheart and Kris were.  
"How did it go?" Ironheart asked.  
"Well, it went okay." Atmeu said, not really lying to them.  
"Did you defeat the darkness?" Kris asked sweetly.  
"Apparently." He smiled at her.  
"Then you need this back." She handed him a card. He took it and looked at it.  
"It's the Eye of Tamiaus. How?" he remembered that he played it when he was under the Orichalcos spell, and the Eye of Tamiaus disappeared, refusing to be played by someone who wielded the seal.  
"He refused to work for the Orichalcos." she explained to Atemu.  
"So now I can play him." Atemu asked her.  
"You should be able to." Ironheart said.  
"Now, let's fix that." He said, pointing at the Pharaoh.  
"What?" he looked down.  
Blood was dripping from his hands, from hitting the ground when Yugi disappeared. Ironheart held out his wooden staff and the flesh pulled together and healed.  
"How? Who are you?" Atemu asked him, wondering who this strange family was and why they were helping them.  
"A friend." He smiled. He pointed his staff up the hill.  
"Your path lies in that direction, climb up to the train tracks and follow them, and soon you will meet your friends." He pointed to the north with his staff. The two of them looked that way and when they looked back, the three of them were gone. The man, girl and the dog were gone like mist in the sunlight.  
"Where did they go?" Cerise asked, looking around for them.  
"I don't know, but we have to get up there." He looked up the cliff they had just come down.  
"Urg, I give up." She said. He looked at her in disbelief.  
"What?" he asked her.  
"The things I've seen and heard over these past months are the weirdest I've ever heard." She said.  
He smiled at her and they started climbing the cliff. When they got to the top, they followed the tracks. When it flattened out on the other side of the mountain, the tracks ran past a river most of the way.  
"Let's stop for some water." she said.  
He nodded and they went down to the river. She took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the cool water.  
"My blisters have blisters." She sat back on her hands.  
"You think that's tough, try lugging a duel disk all the way." He said, sitting down next to her.  
"Hey, let's go for a swim." She suggested.  
"Now?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"We might have a long way to walk." He looked up the tracks.  
"Oh, come on, have some fun." She took off her shirt and he closed his eyes.  
"Cerise I don't think this appropriate." He said.  
"Oh, open your eyes." She said.  
She had her bikini on under her clothes. She jumped in and splashed around.  
"Come in, it's lovely." She went down into the water up to her neck. He took off his jacket and shirt.  
"Just check that you have something under that." She said while he was undoing his belt.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"I don't want to see anything I shouldn't, not yet anyway." She smiled.  
He pulled off his pants and saw that he was wearing boxers. He jumped into the water and splashed her. She splashed him back. They played in the cool, clear water, until they heard a strange noise.  
"It sounds like a jet?" Cerise said, looking up at the sky.  
"There." She pointed at the passenger jet. It had Kaiba's logo on the tail.  
"It's Kaiba." She said, getting out of the water and putting on her clothes.  
"Where are you going?" he said, splashing her.  
"See the smoke, they're going to crash." She said, running up the hill to the tracks.  
He got out and pulled on his clothes and duel disk and followed her. They ran with the plane as far as they could, to the end of the tracks. Then they saw Kaiba's plane going down.  
"Look there." Atemu said. Cerise looked ahead and saw the others in front of them.  
"Hey, it's you guys." Cerise said to Joey and Tristan.  
"Look here." Atemu said, looking at his dueldisk.  
His deck was glowing, the same white light as when they got the three mythical dragons. So was Joey's. When they looked up the plane, they saw that the three dragons were guiding the plane down to the ground. They landed it and then disappeared.  
"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Joey said.  
Kaiba swung open the door and jumped out. Mokuba followed him.  
"Hey look, it's Cerise." Mokuba said, running towards Cerise.  
"And the dweebs." Kaiba said, walking towards them.  
"Mr. Kaiba." A guy came running up behind them.  
"About time you got here." Kaiba scolded him.  
"I saw what happened. Is everyone okay?" the man asked.  
"Fine." Kaiba said, frowning at his incompetent staff..  
"Good, because I have some very bad news." The man added, coming to a standstill in front of Kaiba.  
"Somehow, someone bought your shares in Kaiba corp." He said to Kaiba.  
"Impossible. You made a mistake. I didn't put them on the market. Someone couldn't have bought them." Kaiba blew off the comment. He was right. His shares weren't for sale.  
"But someone bought them." The man said said.  
"That means?" Kaiba said, shocked at this news if he was right, then Kaiba corp. was no longer his.  
"Yes, Kaiba corp. now belongs to this person, lock, stock and barrel." The man said.  
"That can't be." Kaiba said, more shocked than ever.  
"It is." The man confirmed to him.  
"Well then, let's go get my company back." he said, handing Alistar to the man. Alistar and Kaiba dueled on the plane and Alistar lost.  
"We're going to Kaiba Corp." Mokuba said to Cerise and the others. "Want a lift?" he added.  
"We were on our way there." Cerise said.  
They all got into Kaiba's copter and they flew off to Kaiba Corp. When they got there, they contacted Rebecca, who was in the town already. They told her to come to the building. Duke drove her there and Rebecca hacked into Kaiba's system, to open the security door to the main computer.  
"Stay here." Atemu said to Cerise.  
Kaiba and Atemu went in on their own. They came out a few minutes later, and they knew where they had to go to get Yugi and the others back.  
Duke, Ishizu and Rebecca went to go look for Joey, had ran off after Valon. When they found him, he and Valon had both lost their souls to the Orichalcos. Kaiba and Mokuba had gone ahead to Dartz's HQ, a company called Paradias, which was across town with a newly bought car. Atemu, Cerise, Tristan, Rebecca and Ishizu went with Kaiba's helicopter.  
Kaiba and the others walked through the empty building, and when they got to the top, Raphael was waiting for Atemu. He challenged him and played the seal of Orichalcos. After a hard duel, Atemu convinced Raphael that Dartz was evil, and that he was betraying his monsters by supporting him. He gave up all his life points to bring back all the monsters that he had sacrificed during the duel. The seal surrounded him, but he escaped, by being released of the seal's influence. Then, when everything looked like it was going their way, the building began to shake. It was crumbling, because the real hideout of Dartz was rising. Kaiba's copter landed on the roof and waited for them to get on.  
"Come on Atemu!" Cerise shouted, holding out her hand for him.  
"I'll be there now." He said, carrying Raphael up the fire escape.  
The escape started to pull away from the building, so Raphael threw the Pharaoh up to the copter.  
"Raphael!" he crawled back to the edge, and held out his hand. Raphael handed him something,  
"You'll need this to take down Dartz." he said, handing him something as the chopper pulled away from him.  
"We have to go." Cerise said as the copter took off.  
"Kaiba STILL DOWN THERe, wait." She shouted at him. He looked the other way, toward Raphael.  
"Come on!" she shouted. He looked at him one last time and then he stood up and ran for the chopper. It was hovering at the edge of the building.  
"Jump!" she shouted, and he jumped into her, knocking her over.  
They flew away, just missing the fallout of the building.  
"Raphael." Atemu said sadly. He looked what he had given him.  
"Kaiba, take a look at this." He said, holding it out to Kaiba. 


	17. Chapter 17

"What is it?" Kaiba asked.  
"It looks like some kind of computer chip." Atemu turned around and handed it to Kaiba.  
He looked at it for a second and the he turned and walked over to his laptop. He put it in to the USB slot and a file popped up.  
"What does it say?" Joey asked, looking over his shoulder, despite the grilling look from Kaiba.  
"It's a map." Mokuba said, answering the question.  
"Pilot, set the course for these co-ordinates." Kaiba demanded.  
They turned south and flew over the sea for about 100 km. Then they were intercepted by three fighter jets, which insisted that they follow them. They were guided to a carrier. The captain explained that he and his crew had been deployed to investigate strange disturbances on the ocean floor, and that they weren't sure what it was. Kaiba explained that they were on their way to destroy the source, and that airspace would be required to do so.  
"We've gone as far as we can. It's up to you now." The captain said as they took off, towards Dartz's lair.  
The small island was surrounded by storms that took a while to navigate. Eventually they landed in front of a temple type building. The pilot landed and the doors opened. Atemu looked at Cerise and wondered if he should tell her to stay. If the storms had anything to do with what was in there, he didn't wan her to be in danger.  
"Don't even think it, Atem. I'm going with you." She smiled at him. Kaiba watched them as they spoke to each other. She and he were never able to read each other's mind like that. And he would not have liked it if she spoke to him like that. Maybe they were soul mates. They walked down the gangway and looked at the building.  
"Let's go." Atemu said, looking at everyone.  
Cerise ran past Kaiba and took Atemu's hand.  
"Pathetic." Kaiba said as he walked behind them into the temple.  
The pilots and Joey were left at the chopper.  
The others walked into the temple and saw that there was no light. The silence was so loud it rang in their ears.  
"It's about time you got here." Someone said.  
"Show yourself." Atemu said.  
One light went on and they saw Dartz standing in the centre of the room.  
"I want my company back." Kaiba said, walking forward to him.  
"Such a pity, Kaiba, this is so much bigger than your company." He replied. Kaiba stopped, hearing something in his voice that warranted caution and said nothing.  
"Where is Yugi?" Atemu demanded.  
"He is where all the other souls are. Being used for fuel." Dartz said, holding up his arms and looking around the room.  
"Fuel, for what?" Cerise asked herself.  
"Just how many souls do you have?" Kaiba asked.  
"Quite a few. Actually, I have 10 000 years worth of souls." He held up his hands and the fires lit up.  
Cerise squeezed Atemu's hand. The room was lined with what looked like old clay tiles, and each tile had a carving of a person on it. Near the back, behind Dartz, was a carving of Yugi.  
"Atemu, look." She pointed out to him.  
"Release everyone, now." Atemu demanded.  
"Or else… what? Are you going to kill me? I've made it this far, I'm not going kill over quite yet." He said, activating his dueldisk.  
"You want your friends back, then your going to have to duel me for them." He added.  
Kaiba and Atemu looked at each other and took out their decks. Cerise moved off to join Tristan, Mokuba, and Ishizu. They started playing, and Dartz play something called 'Kutora' and 'Orichalcos Gaigas'.  
"Kaiba, we have to take them down, together. Work with me." Atemu said it him.  
"Stay out my way. I'll get rid of that excuse for a monster." He said, playing 'Star Cut' allowing him to summon his 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' without a sacrifice.  
"Now dragon, attack his monster." Kaiba shouted. And his dragon destroyed 'Orichalcos Gaigas'.  
"Because of it's special ability, my 'Kutora' absorbs all the damage and my life points are safe." Dartz said. 'Orichalcos Gaigas' reappeared on the field, stronger than before.  
"What? I destroyed that monster." Kaiba said.  
"I thought so. You can't destroy it with attacks." Atemu said to him.  
"Then I'll find another way." Kaiba growled.  
"Your turn Pharaoh." Dartz said.  
"I play my 'Dark Magician'. He said, summoning his monster.  
"A dragon and a conjurer. Really, you're going to have to take it up a level to beat me." Dartz said.  
"I'm not done." Atemu said.  
"I play one card face down and end my turn." He said setting up the cards on the field.  
"Nice, Seto and Yugi summoned two really powerful monsters on the first turn." Mokuba said.  
"Figures… Oh well. My turn." Dartz said, drawing his next card.  
"Now I play the most powerful card in duel monsters." He said, gazing at his card. The two of them waited for him make a move.  
"I play the 'Seal of Orichalcos'." He said placing the card in his field slot. The seal came down and settled around them.  
"Now if we lose, we lose more than just the duel." Atemu said.  
"I'm not done. I sacrifice 'Orichalcos Gaigas' to summon 'Mirror Jewel' which when summoned, allows me to summon four mirror knights." He said while four knights appeared on the field.  
"They can each take two attacks, due to their mirror shields." He added.  
"Are you done?" Kaiba scofffed.  
"No. Now, knight four, attack Kaiba's life point's directly." Dartz said and the knight attacked Kaiba. His points went down by 1000. Kaiba stepped back violently and Atemu feared he might fall against the seal.  
"Are you okay?" Atemu shuted at him.  
"I'm fine." He said, standing up straight. He stepped forward and smiled at Dartz.  
"My turn." Kaiba drew.  
"I play one card face down, and now, Blue Eyes, attack knight number four." He said and the knight lost his mirror shield.  
"One more and your monster is gone." Kaiba said.  
"Luckily my 'Kutora' absorbs the damage." Dartz said.  
The eye like creature absorbed all the damage like a sponge. Cerise sighed and realised they needed to get rid of that thing to cause any real damage. Atemu and Kaiba were taking hits but Dartz wasn't, at this rate, they would lose and Dartz would have both their souls.  
"As long as that thing is on the field, we can't do any damage." Kaiba said.  
The sound of metal cracking filled the room, and the helmets of the four 'Mirror Knights' fell off. The faces behind the helmets were Yugi, Joey, Mai and Pegasus.  
"What?" Atemu shouted. All he saw were his friends standing ready to fight them and defend Dartz. Then he remembered they were just monsters. Nothing more, nothing less.  
"Now, if you attack them, you lose your friends." Dartz said.  
"Oh please, stop your little game. It's just a hologram." Kaiba said.  
"How sure are you?" Dartz said, challenging him.  
"I designed this software, you can't fool me." Kaiba replied, drawing his next card. He smiled and looked at Dartz.  
"My turn." Kaiba said.  
"Kaiba, if you attack them…" Atemu begged him, but Seto didn't listen, as usual.  
"Spare me the sentiment. It is just a game. Now I sacrifice my 'Blue Eyes White Dragon', to summon, the fang of the Fang of Crittus." He said and the legendry dragon appeared on the field.  
"Now, by giving up 1000 life points, I can summon any card I want from my deck, and I know exactly which one I want. I play the magic card, 'Mirror Force' and merge it with the Fang of Crittus, to form, 'Mirror Force Dragon'." Kaiba shouted.  
"Next I play 'Ring of Destruction' and I choose it destroy your 'Mirror Jewel'." Kaiba said and the red ring flew to the crystal and blew it up, which meant that his knights could be destroyed. Dartz's 'Kutora' absorbed the damage of course. All four knghts stayed on the field, ready for battle.  
"I end my turn." Kaiba sighed.  
"I'm forced to end my turn." Atemu said.  
"What are you doing? You should have attacked." Kaiba shouted at him.  
"Are you blind, if I attack, I lose my friends." He shouted back.  
"Get it into your head, it is just an illusion." Kaiba answered.  
"Look at you two, quarrelling like an old couple. My turn, now I play 'Orichalcos Deodora', the second level of the most powerful force known to man. It allows me to receive 3000 life points every time before my turn." He said, playing the card.  
"Now, Pegasus, attack Kaiba's life points." He added.  
"Stop, I play 'Attack Divergence'. It re-directs your attack." Kaiba said looking at Atemu, and he nodded.  
"I re-direct it to Yugi's 'Dark Magician'." He said and the attack diverted to the magician.  
"And it takes your attack, times by three, and directs it towards your life points." Kaiba said.  
"My 'Kutora' is still on the field and absorbs the damage." Dartz said. 'Dark Magician' was destroyed as result of this. Atemu was defenceless. On the next turn, Dartz would hit his life points directly.  
"Pharaoh!" Yugi shouted at Atemu.  
"Yugi?" he asked. He looked to the face of Yugi in the knight suit and Yugi was indeed talking to him.  
"Yes, please attack, we will be okay." Yugi replied.  
"I can't." Atemu said.  
"Please Pharaoh, you have to. To save us, you have to destroy Dartz." Pegasus said.  
"Yeah Yug, you can do it." Joey said.  
"My turn." Kaiba said, drawing.  
"Attack 'Mirror Force Dragon'. Attack his 'Kutora'." Kaiba said, and the attack lit up the room.  
Dartz's 'Kutora' reflected the attack back at his 'Mirror Force Dragon'.  
"Now 'Mirror Force Dragon', absorb the reflection." Kaiba said and the dragon opened its wings. The attack was absorbed.  
"Now, reflect it to the four 'Mirror knights'." Kaiba said and the attack broke into small streaks that rained down on the four knights.  
"Yugi!" Atemu shouted.  
"I'm fine. Thank you." Yugi said.  
"You've done it Yugi boy." Pegasus said.  
The four knights shattered and now only his 'Kutora' was left on the field.  
"My 'Kutora' absorbs the last attack damage, before self-destructing." Dartz said as someone rushed into the room on a motorbike. It was Raphael, here to support the Pharaoh. Atemu heard the bike and looked to see who it was.  
"Raphael." Atemu said.  
"Hi." He said, getting off.  
"Hey Dartz." Raphael added.  
"What are you doing here?" Dartz asked him.  
"I'm here to see how they take you down." Raphael replied.  
"Where is the love? Aren't you thankful to me." Dartz asked him.  
"For what?" Raphael asked, scowling slightly at Dartz.  
"For making you the man you are today." Dartz replied, holding his arms out like a loving father.  
"No, I did that. Me and my monsters." Raphael replied.  
"If it weren't for me, you would never have come upon the power to use the Orichalcos." Dartz reminded him.  
"What do you mean?" Raphael asked him.  
"Well that 'accident' you had when you were young, wasn't really an accident." Dartz admitted.  
"The storm..." Raphael remembered the storm that tore the cruise liner apart, killing his family and siblings when he was younger. He had washed up on an island and his only company was his cards.  
"A little intervention on my part." Dartz admitted.  
"So you took me from my family, my friends." Raphael felt the anger boiling in his veins.  
"That's right." Dartz said and Raphael started to lose control.  
"Raphael, control your anger." Atemu said.  
"It's no use, evil lives in him and now the Orichalcos has came to take what is rightfully it's." Dartz said as the seal took its next victim. Raphael fell limp to the floor, soulless.  
"Now, where were we? Oh yes, my 'Kutora' is about to evolve."  
"You said it would self destruct." Atemu said, shocked. It was already the perfect monster, how could it evolve to be better.  
"To create something new, something must be destroyed." He replied as his 'Kutora' evolved.  
"A monster with attack points of 20 000." Dartz gloated in the light of his new monsters appearance.  
"Did you see what I saw?" Kaiba asked.  
"Unfortunately." Atemu answered. The two arms of the monster came off and formed two new monsters.  
"Now, I play the third level of the Orichalcos. 'Orichalcos Trimid'." He said.  
"Now to take my next victim. Take Kaiba down with 'Proton Ring'." Dartz said and the attack hit Kaiba, and hit life points dwindled to zero.  
"I'm not done. Activate trap. It converts every one of my dragon's attack points into life points for Yugi." Kaiba said, falling over.  
"Kaiba, no." Atemu shouted and ran to help.  
"Don't screw up." Kaiba said before the light left his eyes.  
"Now that I have what I want, you can have the rest of him." Dartz said throwing Kaiba's body out of the ring, landing on Mokuba, who tried to catch him.  
"Tell your stupid lizard to spit my brother out now!" Mokuba shouted.  
The next 'Proton Ring' was aimed at them and knocked them out.  
"We don't need them." Dartz said.  
"No, Are you okay? Cerise?" Atemu shouted backwards. The five of them were lying on the ground at the foot of the wall.  
"They're okay. I need strong souls for my pet. Like yours." Dartz said.  
"Maybe you should just give up?" Dartz lured him in with sweet words and a convincing argument.  
"Maybe I should." He agreed in a moment of weakness.  
"Before you do, I want to tell you something, 'mano a mano'." Dartz said.  
"I'm listening." Atemu said, looking at Dartz.  
"You see I met you, sure you didn't see me, but I was there, watching. When you were Pharaoh." Dartz said folding his arms over his chest, watching Atemu for the right time to make him quit.  
"Really?" Atemu was shocked. Someone who knew him in he last life, 5000 years ago, how was this possible.  
"Yes, from one king to another. I knew your soul would be the most powerful. I had to have it."  
"King to king, hey. What were you king of?" Atemu asked him.  
"Atlantis." He said.  
He explained that his father was Ironheart and Kris was his daughter. When the Orichalcos rained down from the heavens, it showed the true colors of his people, dark, evil, corrupted by power. And how this quest he was on was to bring the world back to its former glory.  
"So, before your evil heart takes over, give your soul to Leviathan, and help create paradise." He said.  
Atemu's eyes glowed Orichalcos green. Like they did the last time he played that card. He felt the power pulsing through his veins with ever heartbeat, getting closer to his mind, his heart, his last remaining memories.  
"Paradise." He repeated, and lifted his hand to his dueldisk.  
Tears were running out the corners of his eyes and falling onto the puzzle. Then Cerise appeared next to him.  
"Atemu. Look at me." She whispered to him. He looked up and smiled at her.  
"You're stronger than this. Don't let this freak beat you. Be the king, I know you are and fight back." She said, taking hold of his hand.  
Then Joey and Kaiba, and all the others appeared next to her. As the Orichalcos seal crept closer, they broke the seal, to save Atemu from being taken.  
"What? What happened? Nothing can defeat the Orichalcos." Dartz recoiled.  
"You did remind me of who I am. I am Pharaoh Atemu, and I have all my friends here to protect me." he looked to his side, into Cerise's eyes. She blew him a kiss and he felt a tingle on his cheek.  
"And you, you are all alone. And I will defeat you, for my friends, for everyone." He said and his friends disappeared.  
"I play 'Monster Reborn' and bring back 'The Fang of Crittus'." He said.  
"Then I play 'the Eye of Tamiaus' and 'the Claw of Heirmos."  
"The three dragons together again. Don't mind if I don't shed a tear." Dartz mocked.  
"Then I play," he drew the card he needed.  
"It's the card Pegasus gave me. I can sense it." He thought.  
"I play 'Legend of Heart." He said. 


	18. Chapter 18

Joey woke up in a bubble, floating next to Kaiba and the others who had lost their souls. Pegasus explained that the three dragons weren't dragons at all, but knights that Dartz had transformed into dragons to diminish their power.  
"Hey, look, rich boy is here. That means the Pharaoh's on his own." Joey said.  
"He needs to play the card I gave him, or all hope is lost." Pegasus said, looking at the big yellow eye into which other souls were flowing.  
Back in the real world, Atemu played 'Legend of Heart' and the three dragons transformed into their true forms.  
"Oh no, not you three again." Dartz said as the three dragons flew up to the sky and descended as knights.  
"Now, meet the Crittus, Heirmos and Tamiaus, in their true forms." Atemu said.  
"I do know them." Dartz said.  
"And we haven't forgotten you, Dartz." Crittus said.  
"I can't attack, so make your move." Atemu said.  
"Okay. I sacrifice all my monsters, and play 'Divine Serpent'." Dartz said, summoning a dark whirlpool with a serpent in the middle.  
"All I have to do is give up all the cards in my hand, and my life points, to give my serpent infinite power." He bragged.  
"And to attack, I have to give up ten cards from my deck. Now my 'Divine Serpent', attack his life points directly." He commanded and Atemu's life point slipped to zero. But at the last moment, he played a magic card.  
"What, you're supposed to be gone?" Dartz said when the light faded and he saw Atemu was still standing there.  
"I play 'Soul Relay' which allows me to stay in the game, by summoning my 'Dark Magician Girl', and putting my fate in her hands." Atemu explained.  
"Whoever's monster gets defeated first, loses." He added.  
"So be it, I give up another 10 cards, and attack your 'Dark Magician Girl'." Dartz said.  
"Crittus activate your special ability." Atemu said, and Crittus cut the attack and it missed 'Dark Magician Girl'.  
"I can attack once more, by giving up ten cards." Dartz said., giving the ten cards up for the nest attack.  
"So 'Divine Serpent', attack 'The Eye of Tamiaus'." He said and 'Tamiaus' shattered.  
"'Tamiaus', No!" Atemu shouted.  
"And now I play 'Monster Reborn' and bring back your 'Tamiaus'." Dartz said.  
"Why would you do that?" Atemu asked him.  
"To show you how hopeless you really are. Your move, Pharaoh." He bowed.  
"So be it. 'Crittus', attack his 'Divine Serpent'." And he did. Nothing happened. Nothing at all, but Atemu knew it was weakened, even just a little, would help.  
"Now, 'Heirmos' your turn." And 'Heirmos' followed 'Crittus' lead. The two knights exchange powers and blows and the serpent was close to defeat, but not destroyed.  
"Close, but no cigar." Dartz laughed.  
"I have one more knight left. Now, 'the Fang of Crittus' and 'the Claw of Heirmos', merge with 'the Eye of Tamiaus', to form 'Knight of Destiny'." He said.  
"Your quest is about to end. After 10 000 years, it's over, Dartz." Atemu said. Atmeu pointed at him. Dartz knew he would have to do something drastic to defeat the pharaoh, but what. Would it have to come down to the thing he never wanted to do and always feared? Must be, it was the way.  
"No, can't be." He was shell-shocked.  
"Now, 'Knight of Destiny', attack his 'Divine Serpent' with 'Sword of Justice'." Atemu shouted and the gold clad knight attacked and destroyed it. Dartz's life points dropped and Kaiba, and Joey's souls came out of the cut in his serpent. The game was over, but before Atemu could say anything, Dartz was swallowed by a black hole and disappeared. Yugi's soul merged with Atemu's. Kaiba woke up and saw that Mokuba was unconscious next to him.  
"Mokuba, wake up. Please wake up." He shook him gently.  
He woke up and saw that his big brother was alive.  
"You're back." He hugged him. Tristan sat up and saw that Kaiba was back.  
"Oh, you're back." He said, helping Ishizu sit up.  
"Oh man." He added looking at Cerise next to him.  
"Wake up, Cerise wake up." He shook her.  
"Oh, my head." She sat up. She looked around at the other. Atemu was standing in the center of the room with his back to her. Something had happened cause Dartz was gone.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Is that Yugi or Atemu?" she added, getting up and looked at him.  
"No, it's the Pharaoh." Tristan said, standing up and pulling the girls up.  
"He does look shorter." Mokuba said.  
Yugi turned around and they saw that smiled that lit up a room.  
"Yug!" Tristan shouted and hugged him.  
"Hey, not so tight." He said.  
Joey came running in from outside and hugged him too. Cerise hugged all of them. The gang was back.  
"Mr. Kaiba, you should come outside." One of the pawns of Kaiba Corp said.  
They came outside to see an island rising from the sea.  
"What is that?" Tristan asked. Everything was shaking and they knew then that the stories were true. The accounts from old philosophers and sea farers.  
"It's Atlantis." Cerise said watching the city rise up from it's watery death.  
"Are you sure?" Tristan asked.  
"Scary island rising from the sea. Fits the description." Joey said.  
"We have to stop Dartz." Kaiba said, looking at Yugi.  
"One problem, the vortex swallowed him after our duel." Atemu said to Yugi.  
"We have to go back inside, to get to Dartz." Yugi said.  
"Where you go, I go." Joey said.  
"Are you crazy?" Tristan asked.  
"I'm going with you. You don't know what's waiting for you." She said to Yugi, knowing Atemu was looking at her, begging her to stay.  
"No, you should really stay here." Yugi translated Atemu's wishes. She smiled and nodded.  
"You boys can go home if you want to, I can handle this on my own." Kaiba said walking back into the temple.  
"No ways, I'm coming." Joey set Raphael down and walked after him.  
"Don't you have anyone else to annoy?" Kaiba asked.  
"Not as this very moment, no." he replied. Yugi ran in after them.  
"Yugi?" Cerise called him.  
"Yeah. You want to wish Pharaoh good luck, don't you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but I want to wish you good luck too. Can I talk to him?" she asked and Atemu was called out.  
"Yes?" he said. She ran to him and kissed him on the lips and pulled away quickly.  
"Good luck." She smiled. He smiled back and lifted one of her hands up to his lips and kissed it gently, then ran off after Kaiba and Joey. Mokuba walked off behind him.  
"Hey where do you think you're going?" she said to him. He pointed at the guys.  
"He'll be fine, stay here with us." She said. Mokuba walked up to her and she put her hand on his shoulder.

The three of them walked back in to the room that they were just in.  
"Is it me, or was this place wallpapered with souls a minute ago?" Joey asked.  
"Look guys, my puzzle is reacting to something." Atemu said. He walked closer to the three snakeheads on the other side of the room.  
"Hey, it's my god cards." He said, picking each of them up.  
"There all powerless. Dartz must have drained their power to fuel Leviathan." Yugi said.  
"Too true gentlemen." Dartz said.  
"Where are you?" Atemu asked.  
The vortex that swallowed him was still open and an image of Dartz appeared over it.  
"Come in, gentlemen." He said and disappeared.  
The three of them looked at each other and they walked thought the vortex all at the same time. When they looked around in the other side, they say that they were on that floating island. In the center of the island, was Dartz, but he looked different, almost like a block of ice. They walked closer, careful that he might jump to life. Atemu walked up to him and stretched out his hand.  
"Careful Yug." Joey said.  
He touched Dartz's hand and the whole statue crumbled.  
"What happened to him? Joey asked.  
"He must have left his body behind." Atemu said.  
"I'm right here." Dartz said. They looked up and his reflection was in the roof of the gazebo.  
"I told you I needed one more strong soul to wake Leviathan, and if I couldn't take yours…" Dartz said to them, smiling.  
"You gave up your own soul." Atemu realized.  
The ground shook and a green light came from under the island. The island had called to Leviathan, and now he was rising to the surface. He arrived in a flash of white light, and the black serpent twisted and wound around the island.  
"That thing would pick its teeth with an Egyptian god." Joey said.  
"What's that?" Kaiba pointed out.  
"What?" Atemu asked.  
"There, that little green pimple on his nose." Joey pointed.  
"It's Dartz." Kaiba replied.  
"He must have fused with Leviathan just after our duel." Atemu said.  
"Well, are we going to do this?" Kaiba said activating his dueldisk.  
"Yeah, let's do this." Atemu agreed, activating his.  
"Yeah, bring it on, you snakey." Joey said, activating his.  
The three of them summoned their three most powerful monsters, and their legendry dragons, and Atemu played 'Legend of Heart' and the three knights came back. All the monsters attacked Leviathan, and when the smoke cleared, the dragon was still there, flying up like nothing was wrong.  
"What's that thing made of?" Kaiba shouted, when he realized that they hadn't even maimed it.  
"I think we can panic now." Joey said.  
"Why?" Atemu asked. They all looked up at it. And Atemu realized why when it opened it's mouth and a small ball of light started top from.  
"I think it's that thing's turn to attack us." He pointed up.  
He was right the beast open its mouth and shot a blast their way, destroying all the monsters, but their knights.  
"All our monsters…" Kaiba said, looking at the empty field.  
"At least we still have our knights." Atemu said. Leviathan geared up for another attack.  
"Brace your selves." Joey said. Then strange lights lit up the dark sky.  
"It's just like that night, when the gateway burst open." Atemu said. He remembered how 'Dark Magician Girl' came to him. Then pink bubbles came out of the colored lights, and hit Leviathan.  
"Are you dorks just going to stand there?" Kaiba said, summoning three monsters.  
"I'll show you dorks." Joey said, summoning his own monsters. Atemu did the same and they all attacked Leviathan together.  
"He doesn't stand a chance against that attack." Joey said with a clinched fist.  
"Don't you get it?" Dartz said.  
"You're monsters stand no chance against the great Leviathan." He mocked.  
The pink bubbles stopped, and their monsters were destroyed. Leviathan was still standing and gearing up for another attack.  
"Come get us you snake." Joey shouted at it.  
"Not the best time to insult it, Joey." Atemu said.  
He attacked and the three legendry knights were having a hard time holding it back by them selves.  
"Stay strong, guys." Joey said.  
"You can do this." Kaiba said.  
"You're our last hope." Atemu added, but the three of them crumbled under the pressure.  
The knife like attacks that Leviathan was sending out hit the ground and caused a lot of dust to fill the air.  
"So much for your last line of defense." Dartz said.  
"Um, guys, I think we should start thinking of a plan B." Joey said, seeing the shards flying at them.  
Between the attacks, three strands of the dragon's skin shot out and grabbed each of them, and pulled them towards its belly.  
"No, Pharaoh." The 'Dark Magician Girl' screamed when she realized what was happening.  
"Now your energy will merge with that of the great beast." Dartz said.  
"It's pulling me in." Joey said, waist deep in the gut of the beast.  
"Relax and make it a more enjoyable experience." Dartz laughed.  
"If he pulls us in, then he wins." Atemu said.  
"Ya think." Kaiba said being pulled in himself.  
"Face it, you've come to the end of the road, but at least you energy will be put to good use, just like all the others."  
"Others?" Kaiba said.  
"Can't you hear them?" Dartz said.  
Atemu listened and heard someone.  
"Raphael, is that you?" he asked.  
Kaiba listened, and heard Alistair. Joey heard Mai and Valon.  
"Soon, you'll join your friends." Dartz laughed.  
"Pharaoh, you have to find a way out of this." Joey said before he was pulled in.  
"Joey!" Atemu shouted.  
"I'm getting sucked in." Kaiba shouted, following Joey.  
Atemu got pulled in, but his dueldisk got stuck on the dragon's skin, and it held him up. Yugi appeared next to Atemu.  
"Pharaoh, we can still get out of this."  
"How Yugi, I'm on the point of getting sucked in, and Joey and Kaiba," He said, looking down at Joey and Kaiba, who had turned blue. He looked at his arm, it was also going blue.  
"If we can hear the people inside, maybe they can hear us." Yugi said.  
"That's right." Atemu said.  
He spoke to everyone, and asked them to remember everyone who had helped them, been friends with them, people who love them, and to find the light within their hearts. Each and every one of the souls reached their good side, and used it to fuel something good. The light went from everyone and merged with Atemu's dueldisk.  
"Here Pharaoh, take mine, before it's all gone." Joey said, throwing his energy up at him.  
"Take mine too, and don't screw this up Yugi." Kaiba threw his up too.  
All the energy fused into the dueldisk, making it glow hot white.  
"We must help the Pharaoh. Let your energy fuse with the others." 'Dark Magician Girl' said.  
The pink bubbles raced towards the dueldisk, making it glow even brighter. Atemu was dragged under, into the beast's belly. He had a flashback of when he summoned his most powerful monsters in Egypt, as the Pharaoh.  
"Now, in the name of the Pharaoh, I summon you." He shouted.  
Lights burst through the belly of the beast and Kaiba, Joey and Atemu got spat out. Yugi and Kaiba landed on their feet, but Joey lost his grip and slipped, and fell flat on his face. He got up just as fast as he fell.  
"How did we get out?" Joey asked.  
"Just be grateful we did." Kaiba said.  
The lights in the sky had been isolated to three main colors, blue, yellow, and red.  
"Hey, what's that?" Joey looked up at the sky. The three gods came down from the stormy skies.  
"It the god cards. Obelisk, Slifer and the Winged Dragon of Ra." Joey said.  
"We know their names. What are they doing here?" Kaiba said.  
"How did you summon the three Egyptian god cards?" Dartz asked.  
Leviathan flew up into the black clouds, and disappeared from site. The three gods took off after him. Atemu appeared next to Yugi.  
"The gods might need me." he said.  
Yugi nodded and Atemu's energy took off after the gods. They broke through the storm and into the light above the dark clouds. Leviathan was waiting for them and launched his attack quickly. The three gods retaliated with their own attacks. The attacks connected and meshed, causing the clouds to evaporate.  
"Push harder!" Atemu shouted and the three gods overpowered Leviathan's attack.  
It hit him with the full fury of the three gods. When the attack stopped, Leviathan was still standing.  
"No, can't be." Atemu said.  
"You can never destroy the great beast." Dartz said, and then he felt something wrong.  
Leviathan had beams of light coming out his body, and soon, he was plummeting towards the ocean. Kaiba, Joey and Yugi were watching the whole thing from the ground.  
"That creep is toast. It's three against one up there." Joey said.  
"Glad to see you can count. But numbers aren't everything." Kaiba said.  
They watched as Leviathan broke through the clouds and fell into the ocean. With balls of light forming in the sky and they saw that it was the souls that had been freed.  
"Does that mean we win?" Joey asked.  
Atemu came back down to Yugi.  
"You beat him." Yugi asked and Atemu nodded.  
"This place is coming apart." Joey said looking at the crumbling island.  
"Well, then why are we still standing here." Kaiba said, running towards the portal. Joey and Kaiba jumped through, but before Yugi could, Atemu stopped him.  
"What are you doing, we have to get out of here?" Yugi said to Atemu.  
"Don't you sense it, we can't go yet." He said.  
They looked back and Dartz was standing there, with a black snake.  
"Dartz, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked.  
"Yeah, tell us." Yugi said.  
"Leviathan can never be destroyed. He was created by the darkness within everyone's hearts." Dartz mumbled.  
"That's not true, every one found their own good within their hearts." Atemu said.  
"You don't understand, Leviathan is 10 000 years old and will live on for thousands of more." Dartz said.  
"You see, as long as the human race exists, Leviathan will exist too." Dartz said.  
"Can't you see that the Orichalcos is using you to it's bidding?" Atemu shouted.  
"Think back to when you ruled Atlantis, everything was fine until the Orichalcos came." Atemu added.  
"Tell me whether you think those stones helped you. Humans aren't the problem, the Orichalcos is." He added.  
"Yeah, tell us. Does it really help you?" Yugi said.  
"Don't you ever say anything else, you little runt. The Orichalcos made the truth known. And I have to destroy the human race one way or another." Dartz said.  
"Well then there is only one thing to do. 'The Eye of Tamiaus'." Yugi said and the knight appeared and attacked the snake, but the snake lashed back, injuring the knight.  
"Return to my deck at once." He shouted and 'The Eye of Tamiaus' obeyed.  
"What do we do now?" Yugi asked Atemu.  
"I won't let you destroy the human race, if want to try, you're going to have to go through me to do it." He spread his arms and blocked Yugi from the attack of the snake. The snake attacked him, and swallowed him. The black snake turned into a black whirlwind.  
"Let him go!" Yugi shouted and ran towards Atemu to help him.  
"No, stay back." Atemu stopped him.  
"This is my fight. I have to prove that the rage in my heart is gone." He added.  
"But you defeated it, didn't you?" Yugi asked.  
"Defeating you was the first step, but ever since I played the Orichalcos, I've been fighting the darkness. There is still a long way to go." Atemu fought the darkness, threatening to tear him apart.  
"You are evil, Pharaoh, you almost destroyed the earth. Now for all your wrong doings, you have to give your soul up to the Orichalcos." Dartz said.  
Atemu thought back to when he first play the 'Seal of Orichalcos', when he and Yugi dueled, and when Dartz almost convinced him to give up their duel.  
"You're wrong, Dartz, with the help and support of my friends, anything is possible." Atemu gained control of his rage, and directed it at destroying the whirlwind and the black shadow of Leviathan hiding in it.  
"In the name of all my friends, I lock you away forever." Atemu shouted and the shadow shrank and disappeared.  
The whirlwind grew weaker and soon was no more than a bad memory. The dark clouds cleared and gave way to the sunlight. Everywhere the darkness ran back to it's hiding place and hid from the light. Yugi and Atemu stood in the center of the square.  
"Is it over?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded, but lost his balance and fell backwards; the fight had weakened him.  
"Pharaoh!" Yugi rushed forwards to break his fall.  
"Are you okay?" Yugi asked him.  
"I'm fine. The fight is over. We won." He said.  
"What about Dartz?" Yugi and Atemu looked at him lying on the other side of the square. He opened his eyes; both of them were now yellow. A white bubble appeared in front of him. The bubble burst and he saw his family for the first time, in a long time.  
"It's Ironheart, and Kris." Atemu said.  
"Father, Kris. You're here." Dartz sat up.  
"Daddy, you're back to your old self." Kris ran up to her father and hugged him.  
"You can go now, your work here is done." Ironheart looked at Atemu.  
"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes, you can go." Dartz said.  
"I knew deep down you were a good ruler, Dartz." Atemu said. Yugi helped him to his feet.  
"Let's go home Yugi." He said.  
Yugi smiled and they made their way to the gate. They looked back for one last time and walked through.  
"Let's go home too, dad. We have a lot to catch up on." Kris said to her father. He smiled back at her.

Outside the temple, Joey and Kaiba were just arriving back.  
"Mokuba start the engines." Kaiba shouted as they ran out.  
"Where's Yugi?" Cerise asked.  
"Oh man." Joey looked back into the temple; there was no sign of them. Joey ran back, but was stopped by Tristan grabbing his arm.  
"Let go of me man." Joey shouted at him.  
"Are you crazy, dude? You can't go back in there." Tristan told him. Joey stopped struggling and looked into the dark of the temple.  
"But Yugi." He whispered.  
"We have to trust that he got out some other way." Tristan said.  
Joey looked into the temple one last time, and then ran back to the chopper. Cerise looked at the temple and at the chopper. She was sure she could make it. She turned around and looked at the temple.  
"Cerise, what are you doing?" Kaiba asked her.  
"See you later." She said, breaking into a sprint, towards the crumbling temple entrance.  
Kaiba jumped off the chopper and ran after her. She ran into the temple and he ran after her. When they were half way in, he caught up to her. He grabbed her arm.  
"Let go, I have to," she said.  
"Get out of here, this place is coming down." he said.  
"But Atemu," she looked into the black tunnel.  
"Is gone. Come on, let's go." He said, as gently as he could under a collapsing roof.  
"That's what you wish." She pulled free of his grip and continued running. He ran and grabbed her around the waist.  
"Let go of me!" she shouted.  
"Be still." He said, slinging her over his shoulder.  
"Put me down you Neanderthal!" She beat at his back. He ran back to the chopper.  
"Atemu!" Cerise shouted as Kaiba threw her into the chopper as it took off.  
They took off and watched as Atlantis and the temple sank to the depths of the ocean. She crawled to the edge as they took off.  
"No, come back. Not now!" she shouted down towards the ruins. She flet the tear running down her face and she couldn't stop them. She had found her soul mate, and now he was gone.  
"Cerise." Kaiba put his hand on her shoulder. She stood up. And looked down and the maelstrom that used to be the temple island.  
"You did this." She whispered to him, not looking at him.  
"What are you crazy…Darz…" he tried to tell her. She whipped around and stared angrily at him.  
"It's because of you!" she shouted at him.  
"Yugi and Atemu are dead, because of you." she said, and slapped him. He held his hand to his cheek. He felt so sorry for her. He still loved her, even if she didn't love him anymore.  
"At least you're alive." He said.  
"I might just as well not be." She looked down.  
She sat back down on the edge of the chopper. The last of the island was disappearing into the deep blue sea.  
"Well, there it goes." Mokuba said looking out the window, trying to change the subject.  
"I hope Yugi got out." Tristan said.  
"Yeah, me too." Joey said.

Yugi woke up on a beach, of a nearby island.  
"What happened?" he asked Atemu.  
"Looks like we washed up on a shoreline." Atemu answered.  
"How?" yugi asked  
"Someone must have been guiding us." He looked up the sky.  
"Look, Yugi, the lights." Atemu pointed out.  
When they looked again, a white sphere was in front of them. When the light faded, they saw the spirits within.  
"It's the 'Dark Magician Girl' and the three legendry knights of Atlantis." Atemu said.  
"Thanks to you, our world and yours is safe. And now the three knights can continue to fight on the side of justice. We are eternally in your debt." She said.  
The three knights nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks to your help, we lit a flame so bright that it will burn forever. It is us that should be eternally grateful." Atemu said.  
"A time will come again when you need my help." She looked at Atemu.  
"Until then, you know where to find me. Right there in your deck." She flew off after the three knights.  
"Good bye!" Yugi shouted after them.  
"Hey look guys, those weird lights are back." Cerise said looking out the window of the chopper.  
"And I bet that's the reason." Joey pointed towards the four monsters flying towards the lights.  
Joey felt a tingling in his hand, and looked down. The Claw of Heirmos turned white and disintegrated.  
"Well there goes the Claw of Heirmos." He said.  
Kaiba looked at this and felt in his pocket for the Fang of Crittus, who did the same.  
"No difference, my deck is still unstoppable." He said.  
"Hey what's that?" Tristan pointed against the glass.  
"What?" Joey pushed him out the way.  
"Hey, it's Yug." He said.  
"What?" Cerise got up from her seat and ran to the glass and pushed both of them out of the way.  
"It is, it's them." she smiled.  
Atemu and Yugi looked up at the sky and saw the chopper coming in to land.  
"Hey, they made it out." Yugi said.  
Atemu smiled and nodded. It landed on the sand and the causeway opened. Joey jumped out and ran towards Yugi.  
"I'm never letting this spiky head of yours out of my site again." He said, giving him a noogie.  
"Whatever you say, Joey." He said.  
"Nice to have you back man." Tristan hugged both Yugi and Joey. Cerise stood at the chopper.  
"Hey Yugi." Mokuba said from the chopper.  
"Time to blow this stand." Joey said, dancing towards the chopper.  
"We may have made it out of this one, but back home, there's probably someone trying to take over the world all over again." Joey added, getting into the chopper.  
"You know what stinks. He's probably right." Tristan said to Yugi.  
Yugi looked back and saw the Pharaoh, looking out over the ocean, with folded arms.  
"You coming Yug?" Joey asked.  
"I'll be there now Joey." He said, turned around.  
"The biggest battle is still ahead of us. Until the Pharaoh figures out who he is and why he's here, this battle is never over. Until he gets his memories back, he knows he'll never have to go through that alone." He thought.  
Atemu smiled and walked back to Yugi. 


	19. Chapter 19

After the commotion with Dartz over, Leviathan destroyed and the city of Atlantis back in the sea, things returned to normal. Kaiba got his company back and the other people got back their souls. With all the activity, Ishizu had forgotten to tell Cerise that a new shipment was coming in from Egypt, artifacts for the museum.  
"It will be here on the 17th. The new wing will only be opened at the end of the month, but for you, I might be able to sneak you guys in." she said.  
"Can I bring the guys with?" Cerise asked, looking at her friends sitting on her couch, eating pizza.  
"As many as you want. Be at the museum on the 22nd, at seven in the morning. Be sure to bring the Pharaoh." She replied.  
"I will, thanks, see you then." She smiled and hung up.  
"That was Ishizu." She walked towards the couch and sat down, moving Tristan's feet off her white couch.  
"There's going to be a new museum wing added on. And she wants us to get the sneak peek." She said, grabbing a slice of pizza.  
"I don't want to see old mummies." Tristan said washing his pizza down with a coke.  
"Pharaoh says hey!" Yugi shouted at him.  
"Sorry man, but you saw me with those mummies in the puzzle. Creepy." He shook his head.  
"Don't you want to see how Atemu lived? Maybe we might even get to see Atemu, or his dad, or maybe even his wife." Cerise said to them.  
"Look in a mirror." Joey said. She smacked him on the arm.  
"Ow, that hurt." He whined at her, rubbing his arm furiously.  
"That's the point." She laughed at him.  
"No, seriously guys, it might be educational. We can see why Atemu is who he is." she took the two empty boxes to the kitchen and packed the left over pizza in the fridge.  
"If it means that much to you two, I'll be there." Joey said.  
"I assume the Pharaoh is game?" she joked and sat down next to Yugi, putting her arm around him. The Pharaoh came out and smiled at her.  
"The Pharaoh is game." He joked and tickled her ribs.  
"No, stop." She shouted and giggled.

On the 22nd, they were up bright and early, to get ready to go to the museum. Cerise picked everyone up and they met Duke there. Ishizu and Duke were talking when the others joined them.  
"Ishizu." Cerise said, coming up the stairs to hug her.  
"Good to see you." She hugged her back.  
"Pharaoh." Ishizu bowed her head to Yugi.  
"Would you like to take the lead?" Yugi asked Atemu.  
"If you don't mind." He said.  
"No, I'll watch from a distance." Yugi said, receding into the puzzle.  
"Hey you." Cerise said, taking hold of his hand.  
"Good morning." She kissed him.  
"Hi." He said.  
"Now, let's not stand here. Let's go inside." Ishizu led the way to the new wing of the museum.  
"How are Marik and Odeon?" Cerise asked her.  
"They're fine. Happy that the Pharaoh back." She said, stopping in front of a pair of huge cedar wood doors.  
"Now, this is the first time I'm doing this tour, so please excuse my mistakes." She said.  
"Feel free to ask any questions." She added, and Cerise and Atemu felt it aimed at them. She opened the doors. They walked into the room that down the center had a royal blue carpet. On either side of the room, were huge stone statues of Egyptian gods. There was Ra; the sun god and father of all creation, Osiris; the god of the underworld, Isis; the giver of life, Horus; the falcon-headed son of Isis and Osiris, Hapi, the river goddess with the head of a hippo, Seth; the god of violence, Anubis; god of the dead and the cemeteries, Thoth; god of writing, Hathor; the sacred cow the was famed for giving children to woman.  
The statues were huge; it went up as high as the two-story building. Ishizu stopped at each one and explained the meaning of their attire. She explained that each god had representatives on earth, high priests and under them, priests.  
"The highest of all of them was the Pharaoh. All high priests reported to him." she said, looking back at Atemu.  
"Ra was the sun to the Egyptians." She said, standing in front of the statue of Ra, on his head, he wore an enormous golden disk, the sun.  
"Osiris was the husband of Isis. When Osiris' brother, Seth, murdered him, and spread his body parts all over the world, Isis collected them and put them back together in nine days. He was the first mummy known to the world but to give him eternal life, she had to give herself to her dead husband." She explained.  
"She slept with her dead husband?" Joey said, looking at Ishizu.  
She nodded.  
"You Egyptians go all out, don't you?" Joey said, looking at the Pharaoh.  
He laughed at Joey's lack of knowledge about how love can change someone.  
"In which tomb did they find these statues?" Cerise asked as they walked to the next statue.  
"We haven't determined that yet." She said, walking to the next statue.  
"How do you not know, normally there is a name on the door." Cerise said.  
"The door was missing, the tomb was covered by a pile of stones."  
"Then inside, the name perhaps…" she asked, looking at her. She had a wide range of knowledge when it came to ancient Egypt, and she knew that this was the way things were done. The name of the person buried inside stood on a lentil over the door.  
"There was a name at one time, but it had been scratched off the wall." Ishizu said.  
"How," Cerise asked.  
"By an enemy." She said, looking around the room.  
"Anyway, please carry on." Atemu said to Ishizu.  
She nodded and continued.  
"Horus was the son of Isis and Osiris. Sometimes he is depicted with the body of a young warrior, wearing the great crown of the south and north united, and sometimes with the body of a lion." She explained.  
"What is that writing?" Serenity asked.  
"It says 'Great god and lord of heaven, of manifest power, mighty one amongst all the gods, whose strength has vanquished the foes of his divine father, Osiris.'"  
"So Horus killed Seth?" Tristan asked Ishizu.  
"Trapping him in the underworld forever." She added.  
"Seth was the arch fiend of all the gods. It was Osiris' job to determine whether a Pharaoh would proceed to the afterlife, Aalu, or to walk the realm of the dead. He did so by weighing the heart of the Pharaoh, on a golden scale, against the feather of Ma'at."  
"What?" Joey asked.  
"A golden feather." Cerise said, trying to make it simple for him to understand.  
"If the beam was balanced, the Pharaoh could proceed to the afterlife, if not, his heart was thrown to a beast named Ammit, who had the head of a crocodile, body of a lion, and hind quarters of a hippo, and he would wonder aimlessly forever." Ishizu said.  
"Seth sounds like someone we know." Joey joked about Kaiba.  
"So if the Pharaoh was good, he could proceed to the afterlife?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes." She said.  
The thought of their hearts being thrown to Ammit scared Cerise and Atemu.  
"I'm never swearing ever again." She said to Atemu.  
Ishizu smiled and walked to the next statue, Thoth with the head of the sacred ibis, and feather pen in his hand. They walked to the next one, Hathor, a black and white cow with a human face, but trumpet shaped ears.  
"So the Egyptians worshiped all these gods?" Joey asked looking back at all the statues.  
"Many more in fact, but yes, these were the most common. Everyone would attend sacrifices and celebrations, but when someone was looking for guidance, they went to their preferred god." Ishizu explained.  
"What's in this box?" Serenity asked, walking up to a glass box with four books in it.  
"These are the 'Book of Breathings', the 'Book of the Pylons' and the 'Book of Wisdom' and a book with no writing in it. We don't know what it could be. The others are mystical writings, of the Pharaoh's them selves." She said, looking if Atemu would react to anything written on it.  
"And this?" Joey asked. everyone turned and looked at him, staring at a glass box with three crowns in.  
"These are the crowns of south and north Egypt, once separated by war, then reunited under the first pharaoh, Meni. The blue one is the war crown, worn during battle, the red one is north, and the white one is south, red and white worn together, signifies the united Egypt." She explained.  
Tristan walked to a glass box with a map in it.  
"And this would be?" he asked.  
Cerise walked away from Atemu and came and stood next to Tristan.  
"It's a map of Egypt." She said, reaching for the map, but was stopped by the glass.  
"And those marks?" Joey asked, coming to stand next to Tristan.  
"Kingdoms." Atemu said, walking up to Cerise.  
"That's right." Ishizu said, standing on the other side.  
"Written on papyrus." Cerise added.  
"Yes, this was found in the tomb." Ishizu said.  
Cerise and Atemu read the writing and mumbled the words softly.  
"Um!" Tristan said looking at them. they stopped and looked at them, then they remembered they were the only ones who could read hieroglyphs.  
"We would also like to know." Joey complained.  
"Egypt was reunited." Atemu said.  
"The gods blessed Egypt, with…" she read and stopped. S  
he looked at Ishizu and at Atemu. They nodded and she went on.  
"A Pharaoh and his Queen who saved their people." Cerise finished.  
"There were many Pharaohs." Joey said, folding his arms.  
"Yeah." Tristan agreed with him.  
"Okay." Cerise said.  
Atemu looked at her.  
"What, he's right." She defended herself.  
Serenity asked Ishizu what was next to the map.  
"That is the crook and frail that the Pharaoh held when ever there was a public appearance." Ishizu explained.  
Atemu walked up to the velvet-lined case, and reached out to the crook. When he touched it, he suddenly had flash backs, of his life as a prince in the royal house. He remembered how his father used to let him play with his crook and frail. He stood back, gasping for air, like he had been under water for a while.  
"Atemu?" Cerise grabbed his arm and he snapped out of it.  
He looked at her, and she looked expectantly at him.  
"I'm fine." He said, touching her hand with his.  
His palm was sweaty, his palms were never sweaty.  
"Let's get a look at this Pharaoh." Ishizu walked over to the huge gold sarcophagus.  
They all followed her and gathered around the golden relic. The outside was painted with vibrant paint that had been perfectly persevered, like the day it was painted.  
"How old is this sarcophagus?" Cerise asked.  
"We don't know yet, the carbon dating hasn't come back yet." Ishizu said.  
Ishizu waved her hand and a crew of ten or more men came from behind the curtains. They carefully lifted the sarcophagus up onto a trolley and wheeled it away.  
"Where are they taking it?" Atemu asked.  
"We are going to witness it being opened." Ishizu said as she walked behind the men. Everyone was so excited and they followed her. The sarcophagus was wheeled into a room with equipment and other scientific bits and pieces. They put it on a CAT scan conveyer and switched off the lights. Ishizu and the others were in an adjacent room, watching. She pushed a red button and the sarcophagus moved into the CAT scan machine. When the image came up, they saw that the body of the Pharaoh was there. Folded over his chest, holding a crook and frail.  
"Okay, let's go see what he looked like." Ishizu said, opening the door to the room and walking out. They all entered the sterile room and closed the door. The air was dry so there would be no damage to the mummy or the sarcophagus. The coffin was painted like a piece of fine art, like a Picasso. His face was strong and hard. His skin was smooth, with no battle scars on his face, but his body had a few scars, but nothing life threatening. Unlike other sarcophagi, the Pharaoh wasn't wearing false beard. They took photos of the seal; it was the shape of a falcon, the royal cartouche of all the Pharaohs. Then Ishizu nodded and they brought a machine closer. It was a laser, the smallest one in existence, so the damage was minimal. They set it up and secured it. Then they switched it on, and it ran across the seal slowly and carefully, cutting along the lines of the falcon, to make a flawless cut, invisible to the eye. When they switched it off, and wheeled it away, Ishizu walked closer to the sarcophagus. The men came back and all gathered around the sarcophagus. They slid another table next to it. The lid would be placed on that table. They all put their hands on the sarcophagus and started to lift it.  
"Careful." Ishizu was saying in the background.  
They managed to get it open and place the lid on the table. They stepped back and let her be the first to see the mummy. She walked closer, looking into the sarcophagus, expecting to see an ancient mummy.  
"Strange." she said finally after a good long look.  
Everyone came closer, and stood right next to the table.  
"Oh my God!" Cerise said, leaning on Atemu's shoulder, hiding her face. He looked over her shoulder to see what all the fuss was about.  
"It's…me." he said softly.  
The second sarcophagus was painted just like Atemu.  
"It must be the Pharaoh as he was in his everyday life." Ishizu said.  
Everyone was quiet, looking at him. He could hear Yugi gasp in the back of his mind. They stood in the cold room, expecting Ishizu to say something.  
"This is a first." She finally said.  
"Joey." Atemu said, gently pushing Cerise into Joey's arms. He walked closer to his coffin. He reached out his hand to touch it.  
"Atemu, don't please." She pleaded with him.  
He didn't listen to her. He reached out and stroked the face of his coffin. The gold was cold and unbreakable. He looked up at Ishizu.  
"Open it." He ordered Ishizu.  
"We need to take photos and…" Ishizu said.  
"Well then do it. I want to see my body." He looked at the sarcophagus; it was like looking in a mirror.  
They waited for the museum to take photos and get everything ready for a second opening. They went through the same procedure with the lazar on the second one. When the second sarcophagus was open, there was a wooden coffin inside that one. Cedar wood; it was used for all the funeral chests and as a trap of grave robbers. As the wood decayed, it released poisonous gasses into the tomb, killing anyone or anything that entered. They lifted that one with ease and the body of the Pharaoh was revealed.  
It was wrapped in white linen that had since the burial had turned yellow. They lifted the mummy out of the sarcophagus and started taking photos. Then they took off the wrappings. They had removed all the linen, and put all the sacred scarabs and talismans aside. There were four in total, one in each hand, one on his forehead, and one above his heart. When they were done, everyone stood aside for Atemu to see his body. He looked at his body, dry and gray. His nails were grown out and his hair was ratty and stringy. He felt a smaller hand than his slip into his right hand. He looked right to see Cerise next to him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
They looked at the mummy together. She looked at the blue scarab, carved out of lapis lazuli and picked it up. It felt familiar to her. She put it back down and looked towards Atemu, who was reaching out for the mummy.  
"No. Atemu." Cerise said.  
He pulled back.  
"This is your future, if you break it, then you will cease to exist here." She said.  
"See that, on his, my neck." He pointed towards it. It was a necklace, made of the finest gold.  
"I want to see that." He added.  
He looked at Ishizu, for conformation. She left the room, and so did everyone else. It was only Cerise and Atemu left. He leaned in and took hold of the necklace, and gently pulled it over the mummy's head. When it was free, he twirled it in his fingers.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
He looked at it then showed it to her. She read the inscription and gasped. The inscription said 'Cerise' in hieroglyphics.  
"Why would you have my name on it?" she asked.  
"I bet yours will have my name on it." He said.  
"So that's proof." She said, looking at the body.  
"This is you." She touched the hand.  
"You need a drink." She joked with tears in her eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, rubbing her back.  
"Its just confirmation." She said, looking at him.  
"That I'm going to lose you." She bowed her head and cried.  
The tears fell on the aluminum table.  
"Do you want to go home?" he asked.  
"No, you want to see this, I will wait for you, outside." She said, turning around and walking towards the door.  
"Cerise." He said.  
She stopped and turned around. He walked up to her and put his hands on her waist, and pulled her closer. Their faces were only a few centimeters from each other. She felt his warm breathe on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this rare moment.  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
"For what?" she opened her eyes and looked into his.  
"For being so honest." He said, kissing her cheek.  
"I trust you, and I know what you want. It's my job, right?" She joked.  
He wiped away the few tears on her cheeks with his thumbs.  
"I know you're worried, but everything will be okay." He said.  
"How can you say that?" she whispered.  
"I'm here and I'll never let anything bad happen to you." He said. She nodded.  
"Hey." He said, lifting her chin.  
"I mean that. Soon you and I will be sitting on the banks of the Nile, drinking wine. Okay?" he said. She nodded.  
"We can go riding in the farmlands." He added.  
"We can play tricks on the priests." He said and she laughed, trying to hide her fear.  
"Agreed?" he asked.  
"Agreed." She hugged him.  
He kissed her on the side of her neck. When he pulled away, he leaned in to kiss her on her lips. He parted her lips with his and their embrace lasted several minutes. When they ran out of breath, the broke their lip lock and stared into each other's eyes.  
"I have to go." She whispered.  
He let her go and she walked backwards towards the door. She opened the door and stood in the doorway.  
"Atem." She said.  
This was becoming her pet name for him.  
"Yes, babe?" he said, calling her by his pet name for her.  
"I love you." She said.  
He was taken aback; he had never heard those three words leave her lips.  
He smiled and said,  
"I love you too." She closed the door and waited for him to come out.  
He turned back to the mummy. He saw that there was a hole in his left hand shoulder. It was the size of his index finger. He reached out for the hole, and touched it. Then he had another flash back.  
He was on the back of a black horse, in a gorge. It was night time, and he was leading an army of a few thousand men, in the middle of the gorge, was a camp. They moved closer, waiting to attack the enemy and then arrows rained down on them from the surrounding cliffs. An arrow hit him in his right shoulder, and knocked him off his horse. It had just missed his armor. There was screaming and men dying all around him, and then someone pulled him under an overhang in the gorge. He lifted his hand off the mummy, and felt weak, very weak. He steadied himself on the table, breathing hard.  
"Pharaoh?" Yugi said.  
"I have to get back to the puzzle." He managed to say. Yugi came out of the puzzle, sending Atemu back into it. Yugi opened his eyes and saw the mummy. He jumped of fright and made a beeline for the door. When he came out, everyone was there, waiting for him.  
"Where is Atemu?" Cerise asked.  
"He had to go back into the puzzle." Yugi said.  
"Okay, I'll talk to him later." She said.  
"Are we going then?" Tristan asked.  
"Yeah, I'm getting the creeps." Joey danced around.  
"Yeah, I suppose we can go." Cerise said.  
"Ishizu, will you keep me updated about these things. The carbon dating and so forth?" she asked.  
Ishizu nodded and led the way to the door. They walked back through the gallery past all the statues, and Cerise felt like they were watching her, following her.  
They left the museum and all went back to Cerise's place for lunch. Later that night when they all left to go back home, Cerise wanted to say goodbye to Atemu.  
"Can I say good night to him?" she looked at Yugi.  
"Sure, see you." Yugi smiled at her.  
"See you Yugi." She said.  
As usual the light filled the room, but when it faded, there was something wrong. Cerise opened her eyes, expecting to see Atemu, but she saw Yugi.  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
Yugi opened his eyes.  
"Whoa, what happened, where's the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked her.  
"I just asked you that. Didn't you call him out?"  
"Yes, there must be something wrong." He added, looking at the puzzle in is hands.  
"Maybe he's just tired. I'll skip it tonight." She said.  
"Okay then I'll be off." Yugi smiled at her as he left and she closed the door.  
"Bye Yugi." She said, cleaning up the kitchen.  
That night Yugi tried and tried again to call Atemu, but there was no response. It was like he was gone. 


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Yugi and Joey went to go see Cerise, to break the news to her.  
"What do you mean he's not there? He's always there." She ranted.  
"I don't know, he's just gone." Yugi said.  
She walked around her living room, with her hand over her mouth.  
"You have to calm down Cerise." Joey said.  
"Relax, my boyfriend is gone and you're telling me to relax." She shouted.  
"All we can do is wait." Yugi said.  
"No, I'm going to see Ishizu." She picked up the phone and called in.  
Ishizu wasn't there that day.  
"Where was the last place he was?" she asked Yugi.  
"By the mummy. He didn't look well. He looked sick." He said.  
"Why didn't you tell me this, what if he's gone back, without me?" she sat down on the couch.  
"No, he promised, call him again." She said.  
Yugi tried and nothing.  
"I have to go see Ishizu as soon as possible." Cerise said.  
Her secretary said that she would be in on the day of the opening that was only in a week's time.  
"Maybe you should go see Marik." Joey said.  
"Yeah, maybe I should." She picked up the phone and phoned Marik.  
Odeon picked up.  
"Odeon, its Cerise, tell me, is Ishizu there? …"  
"And Marik, is he there? …"  
"Tell me, has there been a change in the prophecy? …"  
"No, but I need to come see you, all of you." She said.  
"I'll be flying out tomorrow, please would you pick me up at the airport." She asked.  
"Yes, I will. See you soon. Bye." She put down the phone.  
Then she booked her flight to Egypt and started packing. Joey and Yugi left after she had booked the flight.  
"She's really worried." Joey said.  
"I am too." Yugi said.  
"Why Yug, he's probably gone back." Joey comforted him.  
"Without Cerise. No. The last time I saw him, he was leaning on the table with the mummy on. He looked really sick."  
"That mummy was enough to make anyone sick." Joey thought back and grabbed his stomach.  
"I feel sick just thinking of it." He said.  
When Cerise got to Egypt, Marik and Odeon were there to greet her. They spoke about the fact that Atemu was gone, and thought that he would have gone back.  
"Maybe you weren't supposed to go with him." Marik said.  
She had come to reality that maybe this whole thing was to ready him to rule as Pharaoh again, alone. They tried to take her to some of the sites, but she wasn't paying attention. She stayed with them for a while and then went back home. On the long flight home, she had resigned herself to the fact that she would never see him again, and she had just told him that she loved him. 


	21. Chapter 21

When the new museum wing opened to the public, Cerise was there. She stayed near the back of the crowd, and out of Ishizu's site. When she was explaining about the sarcophagus, Cerise asked a question. She put up her hand and Ishizu saw her.  
"Yes, you at the back." She said.  
"How old is the sarcophagus?" she asked.  
"Approximately 5000 years old."  
"And the name of the Pharaoh?" she challenged her.  
She looked at her as if wanting to say 'stop'.  
"His name was Pharaoh Atemu." She said.  
"Now, Mike will take over from me, and you can all proceed into the Jurassic section." Cerise pushed herself to the front of the crowd and when everyone left, she called Ishizu.  
"Please. Don't go. I have to talk to you." She shouted.  
"I have to get back to the mummy, excuse me." Ishizu said, blowing her off.  
"Please." She said walking behind her.  
"Atemu is gone." Cerise said, causing Ishizu to stop in her tracks.  
She turned around in disbelief.  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
"He's gone. We can't call him out of the puzzle." She said.  
She looked into the sarcophagus room, and saw that the mummy was still there.  
"So he is still alive." Cerise begged.  
Ishizu nodded.  
"He must be." Ishizu said.  
"Do you think he would have gone back?" Cerise asked.  
"Not without you. Both of you have to take the trip together or it won't work." She said.  
"So he is still here?"  
"I don't know. You just have to wait and see." She said.

Cerise went back to her apartment and stayed up for three days, so she wouldn't miss him coming home. She watched TV until her eyes hurt; they were so heavy. She woke up and heard someone knocking on the door.  
"Atem." She got up and ran for the door.  
When she opened it, it was Joey and the others.  
"Hey." Joey said.  
"Oh, it's you. Hi." She let them in and closed the door.  
It was sunset and they had brought her something to eat. They hadn't seen her since she came home from the museum opening.  
"Nothing?" Yugi asked.  
She shook her head.  
"He'll come back." Tristan said.  
"Thanks." She started crying.  
She went to the bathroom and got a tissue. She came back and sat on the couch.  
"Would you like some company?" Yugi asked.  
"Thanks." She said.  
Joey dished up and the pizza. They all grabbed their plates and Yugi brought Cerise her plate. At eight they left and Cerise felt a bit better. She thought that she would go and sleep just for an hour. She crawled into bed and fell asleep.

She woke up at ten, and felt an icy breeze blowing. She looked into the living room and saw that a window was open and the curtain was flapping in the breeze. She got up and closed it. She stumbled back to bed and lay her head down on the pillow. Then she smelt something. She sat up in her bed and looked around the room.  
"Atem." She said.  
"Hi." He said.  
"Where are you?" she reached for the nightlight.  
She flipped the switch and a dim light filled her room and a small amount faded into the living room. He was standing close to the window that he had just closed.  
"Where have you been?" she asked as she got out of bed and walked towards him.  
He walked closer to her and she threw her arms around him. He smelt her scent on her neck, but resisted kissing her neck.  
"Egypt." He said.  
"Egypt, what were you doing in, wait a minute, you're taller." She said.  
He was the same height as her last time they hugged, but now he was a few inches taller than her.  
"It comes with the perks." He smiled.  
"Perks? It, what are you talking about?" she said.  
"For all the good work I've done, the millennium items granted me one wish." He said.  
"Really, and you wished for?" she smiled at him.  
The result was obvious.  
"My own body." He said.  
"So you don't have to live in the puzzle anymore. You can be with the living." She said.  
"Yes." He smiled.  
She was so happy, that she was crying.  
"Are you hungry?" she walked to the kitchen.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
"Sometimes when your heart is filled with joy, a little may spill from your eyes." she said.  
He smiled and walked over to the kitchen counter and leaned over to see what she had eaten for dinner.  
"Yes, a bit." He said.  
"The guys came over before and brought pizzas with. Would you like some?" she asked him.  
"Yes, that would be nice." He said, walking over to the coach. He sat down, and switched on the TV. She warmed up the pizza in microwave. She noticed that he seemed a bit pale, and distant  
"I have to let them know you're here." She picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's number.  
"No, it's late. We can tell them tomorrow." He said, looking over his shoulder.  
"You're right." She put down the phone.  
She got the pizza out of the microwave and gave a plate to Atemu. When they had finished, she cuddled up to him and they talked for a while.  
"I went to Egypt, to go ask Marik or Odeon if they had seen you, they hadn't." She said.  
"Oh." he said, not looking at her.  
"You seem preoccupied." She said.  
"I'm just adjusting." He smiled at her.  
"It's going to be so weird." She said.  
"What is?" he kissed her on the top of her head.  
"Seeing you and Yugi in the same room at the same time." She said.  
"You'll get used to it." He replied. He though of telling her, she would notice soon, if he didn't. He took a deep breath and got ready to tell her.  
"Cerise, there is something I want to tell you." He said.  
"Yeah, what?" she smiled up at him.  
"I'm not exactly the same as I was."  
"No, you have your own body." She smiled, thinking of the advantages of him having his own body.  
"No, I'm not, exactly… human." He said.  
She sat up and looked at him in surprise.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"When I came around, and saw that I had a body, I wasn't really in a position to protect myself."  
"What happened?"  
"I met this guy, and he well," he stopped.  
He wasn't sure how she would accept this information. She put her hand on his thigh, as if to tell him it was okay.  
"He was a, blood demon." He said.  
"Blood demon, don't you maybe mean vampire."  
"No. He could go out during the day, and he could also eat food, not only blood." He said.  
"Cool, so what about him?" she asked him.  
He looked at her and moved his collar. She gasped at what she saw. Two bruised and blue puncture marks, on his neck.  
"He bit you!" she shouted.  
"Yes, he knew that I was weak and didn't know how to work my body and he took advantage of that. He also knew who I was. A Pharaoh, I mean."  
"Whoa, but if he bit you, and you're not dead, then that means…" she got up and walked away from him.  
"I'm sorry." He stood up and walked after her.  
"I don't believe it." She said.  
"It's true. Don't worry, it won't hurt much." He said, walking to her.  
"No ways, you are not going to bite me." she pointed at him.  
"I have to." He said.  
She got to the door, and it was locked. She remembered that the key was next to her bed.  
"If I don't, you will die, and I'll live forever, alone." He said.  
"You want to kill me, so I can live forever." She edged closer to her room.  
But he blocked her way with a hand against the wall. She tried the other way and he blocked that way too. She was trapped, between him and the wall. She turned towards him, and saw that he had bared his fangs.  
"No, Atem, you can fight this." she said.  
He came closer, but closed his mouth and pulled back his fangs. He looked at her, standing there. She trusted him so much that she wouldn't try and defend herself.  
"It doesn't hurt as much as you would expect it." He said, leaning in closer to her neck. He opened his mouth and his fangs extended. She felt his warm breathe on her neck, and his tongue licking her neck. She felt her resolve melting but she had to defend herself, so she pushed him away, and he went back a foot or two, but then came right back. He slammed her against the wall with all his weight behind him and grabbed her wrists tightly and held them up against the wall above her head.  
"Never figured you for a fighter." He said.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me." she said, wiggling around so that he couldn't get his fangs into her neck.  
He knew he would have to use another method to get to her neck. He relaxed his grip on her wrists and held them against the wall tenderly. Her fists relaxed and soon her hands were open.  
"I know you love me." he said, brushing his lips against hers.  
She lent forward to kiss him, but he pulled back.  
"You know I do." She whispered.  
He stood up straight and took a step forward. She moved back, into the wall as far as she could. He pushed his body right up to hers. She felt his firm chest and stomach, on her soft, delicate skin.  
"Don't you want me?" he whispered into her right ear.  
"I do." She whispered back.  
He let go of her left hand and slid his hand down her side, to her thigh. He slid his hand up her boxers as far as the material would allow. She locked her hand in his other hand.  
"You said you know what I want. Do you really?" he said, centimeters from her lips.  
She was breathing like she couldn't get air.  
"I wanted this body for a reason." He added, brushing his lips against hers again.  
He took his hand out from the bottom of her boxers. They both looked down at his hand. He brought it up to the top of her boxers and pulled them down slightly, to reveal her left hip and a bit of her stomach. She looked back up at his face. He looked at her and came in closer to her mouth.  
"Give yourself to me." he said.  
"Atemu." She breathed, wanting to kiss him.  
"We had such a beautiful life together, and we can have that again."  
"But, we…" she tried to say but he put his finger on her lips.  
"Do you love me?" he asked running his finger across her lips.  
"Yes." She breathed.  
She wanted him so much it was driving her crazy.  
"You've always wanted to wild, unable to be tamed by anyone." He said, leaning his head to one side, knowing he was right.  
"Yes, I want that." She said.  
"Let me awaken the untamed spirit in you." He said, leaning in to kiss her.  
She watched his lips move closer to hers and she wanted it as much as he did. Their lips touched and it was soft, intimate, gentle. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He moved her lips apart with his and slid his tongue into her mouth. It was like he had never kissed her before, wild, unbridled, and passionate. He pressed his body even closer to hers, so close that she could feel his heart beating in his chest. He kissed her along her cheek and down her neck, and before she knew it, he had embedded his two long fangs in the right side her neck. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but he was firmly locked in that stance. His mouth never left the two holes, not even for a millisecond. She gasped over his shoulder as she realized what was happening, he was killing her. He pushed her up against the wall so she wouldn't move too much. When he had drained away a lot of her blood, her legs gave way under her. He held her and slowly lowered her to the ground. The sound of him sucking her blood out of her body was the only sound in the apartment. When he ran out of air, he sat back onto his haunches, breathing hard. He looked down at her, unable to move her limbs due to blood loss. She was so pale already, and that exaggerated the red blood on her neck.  
"Why are you doing this?" she said weakly.  
"Because I love you." He said, wiping the bit of blood away for around his mouth.  
The blood started to run out of the two punctures in her neck onto her wooden floor. She gasped for air, like she was drowning, unable to move, unable to fight. She was dying.  
"Not too long now." he said, leaning forward to put his mouth over the holes again.  
"No!" she shouted and pushed him away with all the strength she had left.  
He leaned back onto his haunches and looked at her.  
"But you'll die." He said.  
"I'm already dead." She said.  
A little pool of blood was forming on the floor as it ran down her neck.  
"Cerise, I have to do this now, or else."  
"Or else what?" she asked.  
He leaned closer, and this time he caught he hands, and pinned them down on the floor. He bent down and started sucking again. She was so weak already to fight him and he was a lot stronger than before, so she gave in, relaxed and waited for it to be over. She closed her eyes, and passed out. When all her blood was gone, Atemu sat back and sighed. He lifted his finger to his fang and punctured it and a drop of blood oozed out the hole. He rubbed his finger against her lips and on her tongue and saw the blood flow down into her throat. Then he picked her up and carried her to her bed, covered her and got in next to her. 


	22. Chapter 22

She woke up with a throbbing headache and a stiff neck. She opened her eyes and looked at the pressed roof. She sat up slowly and saw that everything was the same. Everything was on its place, and the sun was shining, it was a lovely day. There was a warm breeze blowing and she thought that she might have had a nightmare.  
"It was only a dream." She said, happily and sadly.  
Atemu wasn't a blood demon, but he also wasn't home. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She got to her medicine cabinet and looked in the mirror.  
"A bit pale today. Must be this migraine." She said, opening the cupboard up and taking two headache tablets out of a bottle.  
She closed the door and ran a glass of water. She drank the tablets and washed her face, and then she looked in the mirror. She turned around dropping the glass. It shattered on the tiles.  
"Atemu. When did you get here?" she walked forward, over the glass to hug him.  
"Last night. Don't you remember?" He asked her.  
"No, the last thing I remember, was having pizza with the boys, do they know you're back?" she said, rubbing her head.  
"Yes, does your head hurt?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"It feels like I got hit by a train." She said.  
She noticed Atemu had a cloth over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"I got sick of waiting for you to wake up, so I cleaned up your place. I'm doing the dishes." He smiled.  
She smiled at him and was very happy to have such a wonderful  
"So you don't know what happened last night?" he asked.  
"No, what happened?" she walked passed him as he walked back to the kitchen sink.  
"Nothing, did you have a nightmare last night?" he asked.  
"What's with all the questions?" she asked, sitting down on the chair at the counter.  
"You were shouting last night. In your sleep." He said, putting away the last dry dishes into the cupboard.  
"Yes, I did actually." She said, thinking back.  
"Actually, it was quite funny. You were a vampire, and you 'sucked my blood' and turned me into one as well." She said in a scary voice.  
"Some dream hey?" she said.  
He said nothing.  
"It was just a dream, right?" she asked.  
He looked at her over his shoulder.  
"No, can't be. Not you. Besides, vampires don't exist." She said, shaking her head.  
It musty all be a bad joke, probably organized by Joey and Tristan.  
"Vampires don't exist. But blood demons do." He wiped his hands off and hung up the cloth.  
"Blood demons?" she asked.  
"Like vampires, but an upgraded vampire, almost." He explained.  
He turned around and leaned on the counter looking at her with all seriousness. She stood up and backed away from him.  
"No, can't be. You wouldn't do that to me… would you?" she backed further away.  
He walked around the counter and towards her. She back further away as he came closer. She made a run for the door. It was locked. She turned around and saw him still walking towards her.  
"Please don't freak out. It's not as bad as it seems." He tried to calm her.  
He had his hands stretched out, as if to touch her, catch her, comfort her.  
"Leave me alone, please." She begged him, trying to remember where the keys to the door were.  
They were on her beside table, she thought. So she ran to her room, to look for the key. She looked for it, but when she looked up at him, he had put the key to the door on the chain with his puzzle.  
"Looking for this?" he played with the key.  
She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She turned the lock.  
"Not this again." He said, walking up to the locked door.  
"Let's not do this again." He said.  
"What have you done with Atemu?" she shouted back.  
"I'm right here." He said.  
"No, you're a demon."  
"We're the same."  
"I'm nothing like you."  
"Take a look in the mirror." He said.  
She looked at the mirror on the other side of the room from the corner she was cowering in. She stood up slowly from the corner and walked in front of the mirror.  
"I can see myself, so I can't be a blood demon." She said.  
"Look at your neck." He said.  
She bent her neck to the right, and saw nothing.  
"Other side." He said to her.  
She frowned looked at the door as if it wasn't there and he was standing right behind her.  
"Can you see me?" she asked.  
"No, I just know you." He answered.  
She bent her neck left, and saw the two little holes on the right hand side, and bruising around them.  
"Oh my God." She grasped at her neck.  
He was right. Last night had happened and he had turned her into a…a…blood…demon.  
"Why can I see myself in the mirror?" she whispered, leaning on the basin heavily.  
"Upgrade." He reminded her.  
He heard the lock move and the door opened. He was leaning on the doorframe, looking in at her. She came out with tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" he stood up straight.  
"You killed me." she cried harder.  
"No, I gave you eternal life, with me." he hugged her.  
"I can't believe you did this to me." she cried on his shoulder.  
"I freed you." He held her at arms length.  
She looked down and cried.  
"It's not as bad as you think." He said bending down to look at her eyes.  
He wiped away the tears with his hand.  
"Will it make you feel better if a share something with you?" he asked.  
She looked up.  
"What?" she mumbled.  
"I got a few of my memories back." He smiled.  
"You got them back." She blinked her eyes to clear them.  
"Only a few, but they are quite special." He blushed.  
"Is it the ones with me?" she asked.  
"Yes. A few." he smiled.  
"Can I see them?" she asked.  
"Are you sure you want to? They're not exactly kids play." He said.  
"I'm an adult." She sniffed.  
"Maybe you should lie down." He guided her to the bed.  
She lay down and he lay down next to her. She put a pillow behind her head and he braced himself up on his elbow.  
"What do I do now?" she asked.  
"Just relax. This won't hurt." He said, lifting his hand.  
"Will you be there?" she asked.  
"Yes." He said, pointing at her forehead.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He touched her forhead, and light flooded her mind.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a busy market place. She looked around and saw nothing was familiar.  
"Atem!" she shouted, and no one paid any attention to her.  
"I'm here!" he shouted back.  
She followed the voice and found herself in a stable yard.  
"Atemu!" she shouted again.  
"Here!" he shouted.  
She ran around the back of the stables. There were two kids playing in the mud, and Atemu standing next to them.  
"Atem." She said walking up behind him.  
He turned and looked at her.  
"Come." He said, stretching out his hand.  
She took his hand and he pulled her next to him. The two kids playing in the mud were three, four at most.  
"Why are we just standing here?" she asked him.  
"Can't you see the resemblance?" he asked.  
The little girl said something to the boy, and they looked straight at them. Cerise stepped back, but he pulled her back.  
"They can't see us." He said.  
"What language are they talking?" she asked.  
"Old Egyptian." He replied.  
"Why can't we understand them?" she asked.  
"We talk English, we can read Egyptian, but can't speak it." He said.  
"Atemu!" someone shouted.  
"They know were here." Cerise pulled him back.  
"They can't see us, remember?" he said.  
A man and woman walked behind them and walked through them like they were ghosts. The man said something in Egyptian. He picked up the boy and held him upside down, the boy laughing uncontrollably.  
"Do they look familiar now?" Atemu asked Cerise.  
"The kids or the man and woman?" she asked.  
"All of them." He said.  
She looked closer at the kids.  
"It looks just like me when I was young." She said, looking at the little girl.  
He looked at her and nodded.  
"This is me? And the boy?" she asked looking at the boy.  
"Is me." he laughed.  
She felt very silly. As if the hair didn't give it away. She smiled at him laughing at her. She had missed that sound so very much.  
"You were so cute." She said.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"Now look at the grownups, who do they look like?" he added.  
She looked at them, but couldn't pinpoint them.  
"They look familiar." She said.  
The woman picked up the girl by her hand and they walked off.  
"Come." He said, walking off after them.  
They walked through big wooden gates with two guards in front of them. They sneaked around a castle, made of stone, like masonry work. They got to a garden. They man was still carrying Atemu by his ankles. He said something to him and Atemu took a breath, and the man dunked him in the spring that ran through the garden. Little Cerise jumped in and splashed the lady. Then she splashed Atemu.  
"Do you have their names yet?" he asked Cerise.  
"No, tell me." she said.  
"Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician." He said. She looked at them and he was right. Their faces were bright and cheerful. Human.  
"You're right." She said.  
"Ready for the next one." he said.  
"Next one?" she asked him, looking at the little girl.  
It was too weird, looking into her past and future in the same moment.  
"Next memory." He smiled.  
He took her hand and closed his eyes. Then the light filled her head again and when she opened her eyes, they were standing behind a pillar.  
"Where are we?" she whispered.  
"Look, here we come." He said.  
An early teenage Atemu and Cerise came walking out of a hall, where there was a big party going on. He took her to the garden, where there was a blanket set out. They sat down and talked for a while. He was holding something in his hand, and when he gave it to her, she launched herself at him, knocking him over. They were laughing and she kissed him on the cheek. Then they stopped laughing, and then she realized where she was, on top of him. He put his hand on her back and she looked into his eyes. They moved closer slowly, and touched lips. They kissed innocently and didn't really know what to do with their hands.  
"The first time we kissed." She said.  
"Yes." He said, looking over his shoulder at her.  
They heard something fall, and then heard running.  
"What was that?" she asked.  
They walked a little down the hall and found a bouquet of wild flowers.  
"I wonder who dropped this?" she asked.  
"Okay, ready for the next one?"  
"Already?"  
"We saw what we had to." He took hold of her hand.  
The same thing happened and when she opened her eyes again, they were on a balcony, at night.  
"What are we here to see now?" she asked him.  
He smiled and peeped into the room.  
"Look." He said.  
She lent over him, looking what was going on. It was a bedroom, with a big sleigh bed made of ebony with ivory inlays. There were candles lit, so they could see inside well. A girl stood with her back to the balcony. They saw the other person was Atemu.  
"So that must be me." she said.  
He said nothing. She touched the bed and said something. They both laughed, and when they stopped, he said something. She looked down. He walked up to her and kissed her. He drew her closer and put his hand on the small of her back.  
"You want us to see this." She said pulling away from the opening.  
"It's the first time we made love." He said.  
"Too much info." She said.  
Atemu had sat down in a chair and she was dancing for him.  
"Can we go now?" she asked.  
"Do you really?" he asked, as she stopped and as she walked up to him and took off the heavy golden neckpiece he was wearing.  
"Yes. I want this to be a surprise." She said.  
"Okay, let's go." He took her hand and light flooded their vision.  
She woke up, back in her apartment, next to Atemu.  
"Did that really just happen?" she asked.  
He nodded and lay back.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, lifting herself up to one elbow.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." He said, closing his eyes.  
She slapped his chest and he opened them.  
"You can't sleep now." She said, sitting up.  
"Why not?"  
"I have so much energy, we have do something. Go shopping or something."  
"The last time I went shopping with you, we shopped the whole day." He said.  
"A lot of things are going to have to change." he said sitting up.  
"Like what?"  
"Well, we do have more energy now, so we only have to sleep every three days."  
"That long." She asked and he nodded.  
"We're also going to have to be careful not to lose control." He added.  
"Like losing your temper. I'll have a problem with that." She confessed.  
"Inside of us is a wild, indestructible demon. If we lose control, they come out." He explained.  
"That's what you told me that I wanted, and I did. I do." She told him.  
"You don't understand, if the demons break free, we transform into demons, and then if someone sees us, it's going to be a witch hunt." He added, trying to make her understand ho important it was the no one found out what they had become.  
"Don't you mean demon hunt." She asked  
"Yeah. Demon hunt." He laughed.  
"So what can't we do?" she got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen, and he walked after her.  
"Well, we can't lose our temper, or become too hyped up. Pretty much everything else is okay." He said.  
She got a bottle of water out the fridge and drank a few mouthfuls.  
"So then I guess this is out of the question then." She said, walking towards him.  
"What?" he asked.  
She came right up to him and kissed him, on the cheek. She slowly moved closer to his lips and then kissed him on the lips. She stepped back.  
"Yes, _that_ is out of the question. For now." He said.  
"But that's how you got me to agree to this." She pouted.  
"I did no such thing." He protested.  
"You seduced me, Pharaoh. Now it's time to live up to your promises." She kissed him again.  
He broke the kiss and walked around to the couch.  
"We can't do this." He said, looking back at her, protesting heavily to her demands.  
"Then we never can. I think I would risk turning into a monster to get it." She climbed over the couch.  
"Cerise." He warned.  
"Atem." She said innocently.  
"You have no idea what could happen."  
"Show me." she said, getting off the couch and walking to him.  
She took his hand and played with his fingers.  
"Show me." she begged, with her big brown eyes looking at him.  
"Even if," he asked, slipping to her strong will.  
"Yes." She said.  
"Okay, but we have to lock the door and the windows, and close the curtains." He said.  
"The door is locked. You close those windows." she said.  
They closed all the windows and drew all the curtains.  
"So what now?" he asked her.  
"Now meet the creature in me you wanted to bring out." She said, pulling him by his chain to the bedroom.  
She turned around and pulled him to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and got as close to her as he could. She turned them around and broke the kiss.  
"What now?" he asked.  
She put her hands on his chest and pushed him over. He landed on the bed.  
"I wasn't expecting this." He said.  
"I'm a wild thing now." She crawled over to him.  
"You can't tame me, no one can." she added crawling over him, so her head was in line with his. She bent over and kissed him again. He put his hands on her shoulder and rolled over. She went with and he was then on top of her.  
"I bet I can." He said.  
"Give it your best shot." She said, kissing him.  
She pulled off his shirt from the back. He sat up and threw it across the room. He bent down to kiss her again. He slipped his hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head.  
"Take the puzzle off." She said, as she realized it was hurting her.  
He slipped it over his head, and held it in his hand and stopped to catch his breath. They were both breathing deeply.  
"What are you waiting for?" she asked, undoing his belt buckle.  
He took her hands, shaking with an overdose of pleasure. He bent over and kissed her hands.  
"I just want to look at you for a minute or two." He said, catching his breath back.  
"When we get to Egypt, I want to learn to belly dance." She said, swaying her hips.  
"Just lie still, please." He said.  
"Why, do I turn you on when I do this." She swayed her hips again, making sure that she ground against his thighs.  
"When I first met you, you said you had only instincts, use them." She said, pulling him back down to her face.  
He slid his hands down her side and got to the side panels of her underwear. He hooked them with two fingers on each side and pulled them down. He slipped them over her feet, and now she was exposed under him. She scuffled for this belt, pulling it out of his pants and throwing it off the side of the bed. She searched for the zipper and when she found it, she undid the button above it and undid the zip. She pulled them as far down as her arms would reach, then she took over with her feet. He was wearing boxers underneath, so she pulled them off the same way. She moved around, grinding her hips against his, getting comfortable. He broke the kiss and took her by her waist sides. He looked into her eyes, and she into his. This is what both of them wanted, they wanted for a long time. 


	23. Chapter 23

She woke up the next morning, and he was gone. She sat up and looked around. She pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her. She found him making breakfast. She leaned against the wall and watched him.  
"Good morning." She said.  
He looked at her and smiled.  
"Morning." He said as she walked up to him.  
He was making coffee. She hugged him from behind, putting he hands on his love handles and kissed his ear.  
"Mmm." He bent his head back and kissed her puffy lips.  
"I thought I might get some more this morning." She rubbed her nose against his cheek.  
"After yesterday, any human would have enough for life." He said, turning around. She took him around his waist and hooked her hands behind his back.  
"But I'm not human." She smiled and kissed him.  
He kissed her back and then smelt the toast burning. He broke off and ran for the toaster. He lifted the two pieces of black toast up.  
"Don't worry, let's go out for breakfast." She said.  
He threw the burnt toast in the dustbin.  
"Good idea." He said.  
"Let me just get dressed." She said, walking to the room.  
"Mind if I watch?" He asked.  
"Yes, I do." She smiled.  
She got dressed and they went out for breakfast. While they were having breakfast, Cerise got a call from Joey.  
"Hi, has he showed up yet?" he said.  
"Yeah, we're having breakfast right now." She smiled at him.  
"But how can you have breakfast with him, Yug's right here."  
"Meet you at the park, and then he'll explain everything." She hung up.  
"Everything?" Atemu asked.  
"Tell him that you got your own body, not that, you know. By the way, how long did we go on for last night and yesterday?" she asked.  
"We never stopped." He smiled.  
"I told you we had a lot of energy." He added.  
"And endurance. Well done, Pharaoh." She mocked him.  
They finished up and walked to the park, where everyone was waiting for them. Atemu explained that he had got his own body, and it was for good. He never had to share Yugi's body again. They played a few duels and went out to party that night. Cerise and Atemu had so much energy that they partied all night long, while the others went home to sleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

They lay on the couch alone, watching a movie the next day.  
"Atem." She asked him.  
"Yes."  
"What if we need to feed? Do we just go out and kill someone?" she looked up at him.  
"No, that's the beauty of being together. If I need blood, you can give it to me and if you need blood, I can give it to you, and we will never need to kill anyone." He smiled at her.  
"I think I need blood now." She said.  
"Why?" he felt her head.  
She had a fever and was getting weaker. She was also getting paler.  
"Okay." He said, standing up.  
She lay on the couch while he switched off the TV.  
"Can you get up?" he asked.  
"I think so." she sat up, and then stood up, but her legs gave way under her, and she fell forward into his arms. He picked up her legs and carried her to the bed. He lay her down and she mumbled something.  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked.  
"I think you _do_ need blood." He said, lying down next to her.  
She turned to face him.  
"Okay, listen to me. Imagine your fangs growing longer and open your mouth." He said.  
She did and her fangs grew longer and sharper.  
"That's it, now, lean over towards me." he said.  
She did and he moved his neck to under her fangs and thrust his head up. Her fangs punctured his neck and she felt the metallic taste of the blood on her tongue. She put her mouth over the holes and sucked. She felt his warm blood running down her throat, it was so delicious. She sucked harder and harder, and then he pushed her away from his neck. He had to stop, because if she sucked out all his blood, he would die, and so would she. She lay back and wiped the blood off around her mouth.  
"Do you feel better now?" he asked, with his hand against the holes, till they healed. She nodded.  
"Good." He said.  
She lay down and curled up and fell asleep. There was a knock at the door, so he got up and went to answer it. It was Joey and Yugi.  
"There is a thing at the museum tonight, want to come?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't know, Cerise feels sick, so we might not go." He said.  
"She's sick." Joey pushed past him and walked into her room.  
He saw her lying on here bed, sleeping.  
"She's resting. Woman things." Atemu walked up behind him and blocked his view.  
"Dude what's that?" he pointed at Atemu.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Your neck, man, it's bleeding." Joey said.  
Atemu reached for his neck, the holes hadn't closed yet.  
"Oh, a mosquito bit me." he said.  
"In the bed?" Yugi asked.  
"No, while I was watching TV, why?"  
"There's blood on the bed, there on the pillow." Yugi pointed out.  
"Oh, I don't know how that happened." He walked to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. Yugi and Joey walked up to Cerise, and they saw the blood around her mouth.  
"Hey, look at that." Yugi said.  
She yawned and Joey jumped back.  
"Dude did you see that?" he asked Yugi.  
"What?" Yugi asked, Joey moved her top lip back, and revealed her fangs.  
"Man, this has to be fake." Joey said, touching them, and it cut his finger.  
"Man, those things are real." Joey said, walking back, right into Atemu.  
"What's real?" he asked.  
"Dude, haven't you seen those things in her mouth?" Joey asked.  
"Man, she bit you didn't she?" he added.  
"What if she did?" he said, cleaning up the blood on the pillow.  
"She's a vampire?" Yugi asked.  
"Blood demon." He corrected him.  
He stood up and faced them, bearing his fangs.  
"You are one too!" Joey shouted, running for the door.  
"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.  
"Every one evolves." Atemu said to his best friend.  
"I'll help you." Yugi begged him.  
"Don't help me, I'm fine. We're fine." He defended.  
"Yug, you still alive?" Joey shouted from the lift.  
Yugi looked at Atemu like he had betrayed him and turned and ran out of the apartment and slammed the door.  
"Great. Now they know." Atemu said. 


	25. Chapter 25

Joey and Yugi told all their friends, and decided they needed help to get them out of this thing. They all went to go see Kaiba, if anything could be done, he would have the money to do it.  
"Let me get this straight, Cerise and the Pharaoh are vampires." He said.  
"Blood demons. And yes, they are." Joey said.  
"Demons, Pharaohs, sounds like a bad dream to me, Wheeler." Kaiba said.  
"I saw it too, Kaiba. We need to get them in isolation, so we can do something." Yugi said, leaning on his desk to try and look more intimidating.  
"Do what? The only way to get rid of a vampire is to kill it." Kaiba pointed out.  
"Personally I'd love to drive a stake into both those hearts." He added, looking at his laptop screen.  
"That's why we came to you; you have the money to find a cure." Tristan said.  
Kaiba closed his laptop and sat back in his chair, folded his arms over his chest and looked at the group. This was no joke. It must be real, he thought.  
"Okay, I must admit, you have me interested. I'll have a team sweep Cerise's place tomorrow, and bring them in." Kaiba said.  
"Thank you Kaiba." Yugi said.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Kaiba's men prepared to sweep the apartment. They had tranquilizer guns, to sedate them if they tried to get away. They picked the lock of the door and stormed in. Atemu and Cerise saw them and the animal took over. They fell to their knees, screaming with pain. Two wings, shaped like bat's wings broke through their backs, and a tail came with them. They had turned into demons. Their eyes glazed over and they went into attack mode. They each flew up and hovered above the floor, then attacked a man each, then a shower of darts rained down on them. They screamed and tried to fly out the room, but they threw nets over them. They thrashed and clawed at them, but the tranquilizers took effect quickly. They were knocked out, and transformed back into their human forms. They were carried out and taken to Kaiba's research lab. They were put in two separate holding rooms. They could see each other through the clear Perspex walls. The doctors took blood and had them tested. They did X-rays and everything else they could before they woke up. Cerise woke up in the hospital bed, and sat up.  
"What happened?" she asked, but no one answered.  
She looked next to her and saw that Atemu was in the room next door. She got up and ran to the wall.  
"Atem!" she shouted and banged on the wall.  
"Atem!" she shouted again.  
She looked around the room, and saw that Kaiba and all the others were standing outside. They all stood there, like audiences watching a TV show. Something inside of her snapped and she lost control. She transformed back into the demon, and flew up. She scratched at the wall, making deep gashes in it, but she couldn't break it. She flew up to the wall and fell to the ground.  
"What is wrong with her, she's going to hurt herself." Joey said.  
Her wings wrapped around her and she started to cry. Her crying made a noise like screeching.  
"What is that? Tristan shouted, cupping his ears, as did the others.  
"It's her, crying." Kaiba realized.  
"She's trying to break the glass." Yugi said.  
"No, she's sad." Joey said.  
The noise woke Atemu up. He saw her crying at the wall, and tried to break it like she did. He settled in front of her, and they sat there, with their hands on the wall.  
"Mr. Kaiba, the results sir." The scientist handed him a paper.  
"Can you can manufacture a cure from their blood." He read the results.  
"We need more blood, but yes we can." The scientist said.  
"Sir, there's more." The scientist pointed to the paper.  
Kaiba was gob smacked.  
"Did you do DNA comparison?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir. It is the male's." He said.  
"If we don't cure them, there are going to be more of these things." He said looking at the two demons.  
"More of them?" Joey asked.  
"You have to understand, they are not the same, and they are running in survival mode. They aren't thinking." Kaiba said, trying to convince himself as well as the others  
"Just say it." Joey said.  
Kaiba shoved the paper into Joey's hands.  
"She's pregnant!" Joey read.  
"Yes. She's carrying a demon child. It is growing rapidly. If we leave things the way it is, it will be born in +-10 days." He said.  
"We have to get them cured." Kaiba said, turning around.  
"Load the sleeping gas tankers." He said.  
"Are you sure, sir?" the scientist said.  
"Can't we hold them for observation. We won't get a chance like this again." He begged kaiba.  
"Fine. Two days. Then we give them the cure." He walked out.  
The rest of them stayed there, and watched as their friends tried to talk to each other.  
"Atemu, can you hear me?" she asked.  
"Yes." He said.  
There was a ventilator in the wall, so they could speak to each other.  
"You're very pretty." He said.  
"I'll look terrible." She said.  
"No, you make a very attractive demon." He said, they were both still in their demon forms.  
"I feel like a balloon." She said, rubbing her stomach.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Oh, I haven't told you yet." She said, looking up at him.  
"Tell me what?" he asked.  
She moved closer to the glass.  
"Can't you sense it?" she asked.  
"No, what?"  
"Listen for my heart beat." She said.  
He closed his eyes and listened. He opened his eyes.  
"Either you have two hearts, or…" he said.  
She smiled and nodded feverishly.  
"Yes, I'm pregnant." She smiled and a tear ran down her face.  
"That must be why you needed to feed so early. You were eating for two." He smiled.  
"We need to get out of here." She said, looking around for any weakness in the cell.  
The only weakness seemed to be the humans holding the keys to it.  
"We can't break through the glass." He said to her.  
"But if we can get someone to open the door." she said.  
"Like?" he asked.  
"Well, you can try with Yugi, and I can try with Kaiba. I think he still loves me." she said, looking at their audience.  
"Look at them, standing there. Looking at us like we're animals in the zoo." She said.  
"Ignore them. We have to focus on getting out of here." He said.  
There was a strange noise and then titanium panels came down covered the glass holding rooms.  
"Now we have some privacy." He said.  
That night Kaiba couldn't sleep, so he went to go see them. He poured a glass of whiskey and lifted the panels. He saw that the two of them had pushed the beds up to the dividing wall and were sleeping like that. Cerise sensed him coming in and sat up. She opened her eyes and looked right at him. He took a sip of his whiskey. She walked to the door and called him.  
"Seto, can you hear me?" she shouted.  
He walked down the stairs and up to the door.  
"Seto you have to help me." she said.  
"I am, can't you see that." He said to her.  
He felt sorry for her, begging like this. It was unlike her.  
"I can't stay in here, I'll go crazy." She said, tapping on the Perspex.  
"You have to, so we can help you." He reasoned, more with himself.  
"I can't control it, it's like someone flips a switch." She cried, looking at the floor in shame.  
"We have a cure. You will be back to your old self soon." He said, turning around.  
"No, please don't go. I need you." She said.  
He stopped and turned to look at her.  
"What did you say?" he said.  
"Seto, I still love you." She said.  
He turned around and walked back to the door.  
"No one can make me feel the way you do, touch me the way you do." She put her hand up against the wall. He put his up against it too.  
"I couldn't take the heat then but now I can. And now I can keep up with you, make you happy." She said.  
"Your energy levels are off the charts." He said.  
"Just open the door and I can show you." She said.  
He took out his access card and held it up to the access machine.  
"That's it, just a little further." She said, looking at his hand.  
He looked up at her and the prospect of getting out made a sparkle in her eye. He came to his senses soon.  
"How dumb do you think I am?" he asked.  
She looked back at him quickly.  
"No Seto, please…" she begged him.  
"I want you, now." she scratched the Perspex with her nails.  
"Do you really think I can't see through you?" he added.  
"You want me to open the door so you can get out." He added lowering his card.  
"Kaiba, please, I need to get out of here." She begged him feverishly.  
"You're going to kill my baby." she pleaded.  
"Baby, there is no baby, only the spawn of a demon." He walked away.  
"No, please!" she banged on the door.  
He walked up to the platform, and pressed the button that lowered the panels.  
"No, Seto!" she shouted.  
After the panels were down and she could not longer hear Kaiba's heart beating, she slnk back to bed and sat with her back to Atemu.  
"He didn't fall for it, Atem." She said when everything was quiet.  
"I'll try with Yugi." He said.  
"Come sleep, you have to rest." He said.  
She crawled back into bed and fell asleep. 


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, when the panels lifted, the scientists were there with their clipboards and test results. Kaiba was also there. They talked to each other and then they pressed another button. The dividing wall moved and slid out. The two separation rooms merged into one. Cerise and Atemu looked at each other and slowly walked to each other. They hugged and he kissed her. Kaiba was watching them like two peasants, lowlifes who deserved each other. Atemu led her to the bed and lay her down. They lay next to each other the whole day. Joey and the others arrived soon after they started their new tests. The scientists wanted to know just how strong these demons were.  
"How are we going to get out of this one?" Cerise asked Atemu, lying next to her.  
He hand one arm behind his head and one hand on her stomach. He was lying on his side, looking at her.  
"Open the gas valves." Kaiba gave the order and the yellow gas flooded the room slowly.  
"What's going on?" Cerise sat up.  
"Kaiba, is this YOU'RE doing?" Atemu shouted at him.  
"You honestly didn't think I would you walk out of here without discovering the limits of your ability's, did you?" Kaiba said.  
"Atem. I'm scared." Cerise said to him, moving closer to him.  
He hugged her as she hid her face in his chest. He stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.  
"I know, don't worry, everything will be okay." He said, lying back down.  
They gassed them and locked them in a cage and waited for them to come to. Then they did, they broke out of the cage like it wasn't even there. Then they gassed them again, and this time, Atemu woke up alone. He got up and saw that Cerise was gone. He got up and saw that Kaiba was there, watching him.  
"Where is she!" he banged on the wall.  
"My scientists took her away." He replied.  
"Where?"  
"To study her."  
"They can't, they must be careful with her."  
"Because she's pregnant? Yes we know. That's what they're studying. The child, her organs, the structure of her body. How she can transform. And wondering how she got pregnant."  
"I thought of all people Kaiba you would know how that works."  
"I do but she isn't human, is she?"  
"Let her go, or,"  
"Or you'll what, you can't break through this."  
"I'll let you run your little tests on me, if you let her go."  
"Noble, Pharaoh… Okay. But we need you in your demon form, and seeing as if we tranquilize you, you revert to your human form. So if you could co-operate."  
"Yes, just let her go… now."  
"Give me second." He walked to the lab.  
He came back a few minutes later, with Cerise on a stretcher. They opened the door and wheeled her in. They lay her down on the bed. She had holes in her arms and a chunk of flesh missing out of her neck. Atemu walked to her bedside, and the scientists shied away as he hissed at them. The sound was like an angry snake, hissing at it's attackers. They watched him and he watched them, looking at them with pure anger in his eyes. He growled at them and they ran for the door. He felt for a pulse. It was very weak. He lifted her top, to reveal a little bump in her belly. They had poked and prodded her in the bulge.  
"They better not have harmed the baby." he said angrily to Kaiba.  
"Are you ready to go?" Kaiba asked.  
Atemu wiped his tears away and transformed and walked away after the scientists.

Cerise woke up alone, no one watching her, and Atemu gone. The scientists had at least left her something to eat. She looked at the holes in her arms, and felt the missing flesh in her neck. She looked down at her stomach to see if everything was okay. The lights flickered and then she heard screaming. It was Atemu screaming. She banged on the door, trying to break it open. When they brought him back, he looked like he had been tortured. He had holes in his arms were they took blood. They had taken blood from her as well. They lay him down on his bed, and Cerise chased them away. She looked at him and turned to Kaiba.  
"You better hope I don't get out of here." She said to him.  
He smiled at her and put the panels down. His wounds healed in an hour, and woke up shortly after. He opened his eyes and saw Cerise next to him.  
"Hi." She said.  
"Hi." He mumbled.  
He sat up, but she pushed him back down.  
"Don't get up." She said.  
"Gain your strength back." She added.  
"I had to do it." He said.  
"I know." She smiled.  
"They would have killed you, or."  
"It's fine. Just relax." she said.  
"Oh, feel this." She said, grabbing his hand and putting it on her belly.  
"Do you feel it?" she asked.  
"The baby is kicking." She said.  
"Yes, I feel it." he said.  
She cuddled up next to him and they lay there till they fell asleep. While they were asleep, they gassed them one last time, and injected them with the cure.  
Atemu woke up with everyone watching them.  
"Are you okay?" Joey asked.  
"Try to transform." Tristan said.  
Atemu stood up and let Cerise sleep, he tried to transform, but couldn't.  
"What have you done?" he asked.  
"We cured you." Kaiba said.  
Atemu woke Cerise and she tried to transform too, but nothing. They opened the doors and the two of them walked out.  
"Welcome back." Joey hugged Atemu.  
"Thanks." He said.  
He was sad, he didn't know if the baby had survived. His baby may be dead.  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but the cure had an adverse reaction on the, baby." Kaiba said.  
"What type of reaction?" Atemu looked at him.  
"I think I know what he means." Cerise said, touching her belly.  
"It's dead, isn't it?" she asked him.  
"Fortunately, yes." He smiled.  
Cerise stepped towards Atemu.  
"You're are sick, Kaiba." Atemu said to him.  
"My love, I need to get back home." Cerise said, walking up the stairs.  
Atemu walked after her. The whole ride home, she said nothing. They got home and walked into a messy flat, the sweep team had turned everything over. She started by tipping the couch off its side.  
"You can say something, you know." He said.  
"What? I lost my baby, and that you killed me and Kaiba brought me back to life. What else can I say?" she said sadly, hollow.  
"I wasn't thinking, you know that." He said, closing the door.  
"Of all people, I thought you would be the last one to harm me." She said, tearing up.  
"I don't know what else to say, but that I'm sorry. I never meant…"  
"I know." She sobbed.  
"Hey, babe. It's okay." He hugged her.  
She looked at her stomach.  
"I can't believe we did this." She said.  
"What, have a child?"  
"Yes, I always said that I wanted to be married, or at least engaged." She cried harder.  
"We weren't ourselves. We must just pick up the pieces and move on." He tried to convince her.  
"You're right." She said.  
"You go lie down, I'll clean up." He said.  
"Thanks." She said walking to her room.  
She slept all night and most of the next day. When she woke up, her little tummy was gone. The flat was clean, and Atemu was sleeping on the couch. She sat on the edge of the bed and thought for a second.  
"Maybe it's time for a holiday." She thought.  
She got up and took a long bubble bath. She got out and he was still sleeping. She phoned in to Kaiba Corp and took three weeks off. When she hung up, Atemu was busy waking up.  
"Coffee?" she asked him.  
"Yeah, that would be nice." He sat up.  
"Thanks for cleaning up." She said, handing him the coffee.  
"It's okay. How are you feeling? He asked her.  
"Fine. I was thinking, I need a holiday." She said.  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"I was thinking of Mexico, Egypt, I'll see where the road takes me." She said.  
"I would like to go alone." She added.  
"Why? Do you want to break up with me…t this over?" he was too terrified to ask, but it had to be done.  
"No, it's just that I need to find myself again. If I could give in so easily to you, what else you can talk me into."  
"I would never do anything like that."  
"I know, I just want to get away." She smiled.  
"When do you want to leave?"  
"When everything is taken care of. I was thinking of asking my sister to come take care of my place. Would you keep and eye on her, make sure she doesn't make the wrong friends?"  
"Yeah, sure." He said.  
"You're hurt, I'm sorry." She said.  
"No, I just want you to be happy."  
"Okay, then I'll call her right now." She said.  
She made coffee and gave it to him. 


	28. Chapter 28

Atemu moved out to Yugi's place so Amber could move in.  
"I'm sorry to do this to you, but I think if Amber set's her eye on you," she said, helping him move into Yugi's spare room.  
"I know, it's not about that." He said, putting a box down on the bed.  
"It is, honestly," she began to try and convince him.  
"I know that you don't trust me anymore." he said, looking at her from the bedside.  
"Atem, I, I," she stuttered.  
She thought she was hiding it well.  
"Tell me something." he walked up to her and put his hands in his pockets.  
"Is the idea of spending eternity with me so daunting, that it scares you?" he was straightforward.  
She lifted her hand up to wrap her fringe behind her ear, something she did when she felt trapped.  
"I don't know what you mean, come on, we need to unpack your things." she opened her box on the desk behind the door.  
He walked up behind her and closed the door.  
"You asked me to move out because you're angry at me." he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Of course I am!" she swung around and screamed.  
He stepped back due to her sudden change in mood. The door opened and Yugi stuck his head through the opening.  
"Is everything okay, guys?" he asked.  
"Yeah, fine." Cerise said to him, as nice as she could.  
"I'll just leave you two alone, to talk." he said, closing the door.  
"What's going on?" Joey asked Yugi outside the room.  
"I think they're having a fight." Yugi said, walking down the passage.  
"Why do feel like this?" Atemu asked her.  
"I can't believe you would do that to me, me, of all people." She shouted at him.  
"Don't you understand?" he asked.  
"I understand perfectly well, you needed blood and I was the nearest person." She said, turning back to the box.  
"It's not like that, just let me explain." He said, stepped closer to her.  
She sighed and tuned around, and leaned against the desk.  
"You have one chance; better make it a good excuse." She said.  
"It isn't an excuse." He stepped up to her and took hold of her hands.  
"I wanted to spend my whole eternal, even if it was damned, life with you." he said.  
"I'm sure there was someone else you could have chosen." She turned her head away from him.  
"There were many girls that seemed to notice me," he admitted.  
"Oh, so you're admitting you're cheated on me too." She looked at him.  
"No, they noticed me, but I only had one person in my mind, you." he said.  
She looked at him and smiled, but then remembered that she was supposed to angry with him.  
"I knew there was only one way to have that, and I had to infect you to do that." He said.  
"I just don't understand, why didn't you tell me. I could have asked for help from Kaiba."  
"You know I feel about Kaiba." He smiled.  
"Kaiba would do anything for me, even save you." she said.  
"I would also do anything for you. Anything." He said.  
"I know, and I know I'm over reacting, but try and understand my point of view." She said.  
"I lost our baby. It's a big deal to me. I love that baby, for as short a time we had it." She added.  
"I do, and I don't blame you for kicking me out." He said.  
"It's only temporary." She smiled.  
"Okay, now that we have that out the way, there is something I've been dying to do all day." He said.  
"What's that?" she frowned.  
"This." He said, leaning towards her lips, but stopping just before touching them.  
"If you don't mind?" he asked.  
"Shut up and kiss me." she said.  
He smiled and kissed her. When she left to go get her arrangements in order, Atemu, Yugi and the others began with their surprise. 


	29. Chapter 29

In two days everything was arranged. And Amber was flying out. Cerise packed her things, and bought herself a bike. Cerise went to go fetch Amber at the airport and took Amber to her apartment.  
"You've done well for yourself." Amber said walking around her place.  
"Yeah, helps when you know the people I know." She said.  
"Okay, this is the wrap, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Atemu and Duke are my friends. They came here every now and then and we hang out."  
"Cool. When can I meet these 'friends' of yours?" Amber asked.  
"Hey, anyone is fair game, not Atemu. He's my boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend. Wow. What's he like?" Amber asked.  
"He's, wonderful." She blushed.  
"Okay, but why are you running?" she jumped up to onto the counter.  
"I'm not running. Get off my counter" Cerise said, and Amber got off.  
"Yes you are." Amber pressurized her.  
"Okay, I did some things I'm not proud of, and I need to get away. Hit the road." she was making smoothies for the both of them.  
"Where will you get money?" Amber asked.  
"I know a guy in Mexico, he's always looking for people." Cerise shrugged.  
"Not that guy, Cerise, I thought you were over this thing." Amber slumped her shoulders.  
"It is good money, and I miss it to be honest with you, you know I was born to do it." She handed her the smoothie.  
"Just make sure you're careful. It's been a while since you've been in the business, a lot of upgrades and new guys." her sister told her.  
"I will be. I've been trained well." She took a sip of her smoothie.  
"One more thing, don't tell any one. They can't know." Cerise added.  
"I won't." Amber said and then the phone rang.  
Cerise put down her smoothie and answered it.  
"Yeah, sure I'll be there." She said, hanging up the phone.  
"Finish up, we have a party to get to." Cerise took one big sip of her smoothie.  
"I don't have time to get ready." Amber complained.  
"You do, hurry." Cerise said, walking to her bedroom.  
She put on a nice top and a pair of jeans. She put on some lipstick and mascara and waited. Amber was notorious for spending forever in the bathroom, busy with make up and hair. Soon she was finished and they left. The party was at a sushi bar. Everyone was waiting for her and Amber.  
They walked into the bar and didn't see the others sitting in the private booth around the corner.  
"Where are they?" Cerise said to herself.  
"Are you Cerise?" a waiter asked.  
"Yes. Do you know where my friends are?" she asked.  
"Follow me." he said, walking to the table.  
He led them to the table were Joey, Yugi, Atemu, Tristan and Duke were waiting for her.  
"Hey, I thought it was going to be me, Atemu and Yugi." Cerise said.  
"Does that mean you're not glad to see us?" Joey said, as they all stood up to greet her.  
"Hey, how you feeling?" Joey asked, hugging her.  
"I'm feeling fine. And I am glad to see you, all of you." She smiled and looked at Atemu.  
"Hi." She said softly.  
"Hello." He said, walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek.  
He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They hadn't seen each other in a while.  
"Um." Amber cleared her throat.  
"Oh, guys, this is Amber, my sister. She's going to be looking after my place while I'm gone." Cerise said.  
Joey looked at Tristan.  
"I've told her the rules, so you won't be able to break them, Joey, Tristan." She looked at them.  
"Ah, man." Tristan said.  
"Amber, this is Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Atemu, and Duke." Cerise introduced her to all of them.  
"You can sit next to me." Duke smiled.  
"Thanks." Everyone sat down and Amber moved in next to him.  
Atemu waited will everyone was in, and then stood aside for Cerise to move in before he sat down next to her. They ordered wine and champagne.  
"What's this for?" Cerise asked, as Joey stood up and went to go stand at the head of the table.  
He popped the cork and made a little speech. He poured everyone a glass and they started the party. They ordered sushi and had some fun before Cerise was supposed to go.  
"Amber's getting close to Duke." Cerise whispered to Atemu.  
"I hope she doesn't get too, close. He's a real player." He said.  
"Watch her while I'm gone."  
"I will, I told you already."  
"Yeah. I know. Joey looks like he's enjoying the party." She said as Joey went to go the fifth bottle of wine.  
"Yes, he does." He laughed.  
"I can't stop thinking of something." She said, moving closer to Atemu.  
She had missed him so much. He put his arm around her waist and moved closer to her too.  
"Why do you think Yugi solved the puzzle, I mean why was _he_ chosen?"  
"I don't know, he probably was meant to."  
"I can't help but think this isn't coincidence."  
"Go on."  
"What if Yugi is a descendant of yours." She looked at Yugi and Joey juggling the empty wine bottles.  
"I never thought of that."  
"I mean he looks just like you, and I mean if he is, it would explain why he could solve it. You were more drawn to him." She said.  
"Maybe he is, but right now we are going to have fun, it's your last night here." He kissed her on her cheek.  
The rest of the group mocked them. Cerise stuck her tongue out at them and smiled then kissed him on the lips. When the food came, Atemu was very confused.  
"Raw fish?"  
"This fish is steamed." Cerise said, picking one up with the chopsticks and popping it into her mouth.  
He picked up the stick and couldn't grasp the sushi package. Cerise picked one up and popped it into his mouth.  
"How's it taste?" she asked him.  
He swallowed.  
"It's okay. Show me how to use these sticks." He asked.  
She showed him and he got it right on his first try. Then as a gift from the owner of the bar, he asked his most experienced chef to do a display of the art of sushi making. He threw the knife around and it went a little too far forward and went straight at Yugi. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.  
"Wow." Joey said.  
Yugi opened his eyes and saw that Cerise had caught the knife between her index finger and her middle finger. He stared at the razor sharp edge and wondered how she didn't get cut. She twirled the knife around and handed it back to the chef.  
"How did you do that?" Atemu asked her.  
"Lucky shot." She said smiling.  
The chef carried on with the demonstration. As they were leaving the bar, Duke and Amber said that they were going to Duke's nightclub and asked them if they want to come with.  
"No, I want to get enough sleep before tomorrow." Cerise said.  
"Yeah." Atemu agreed.  
"Okay, well see you later." Amber said, climbing into Duke's car.  
"Okay, see you." She said, getting into hers.  
"Can we catch a lift with you?" Joey asked Cerise.  
"You still need to ask. Hop in." she said.  
She dropped off Joey and Tristan, but when it came to Yugi's house, there was a bit of a problem.  
"You coming Pharaoh?" he asked him.  
"No, I think I'll see at the airport tomorrow." He said.  
"Okay, see you guys tomorrow." He said and walking into the front door of his house.  
"Why didn't you want to get out?" she asked him.  
"Is it too much to ask to spend the last night with you?" he asked.  
She smiled and blushed.  
"Besides, I have a surprise for you." He buckled up.  
"A surprise, just as long as it has nothing to do with fangs." She joked.  
When she got home, Atemu asked her to go wait in the bathroom for a while.  
"In the bathroom?"  
"Yes, just go. I'll call you when you can come out." He said.  
She kicked off her shoes and went into the bathroom. She sat there for ten minutes before he called her. She heard some music get put on.  
"Okay, you come out now." He said.  
She opened the door and saw a trail of little candles leading from the bathroom, through her room, to the living room. She followed the candles and when she got to the living room, she saw that he pushed the couch against the wall and lit candles everywhere. He had taken rose petals and thrown them on the ground.  
"What's all this?" she asked.  
"It's my going away present for you." He said, walking up to her.  
"May I have your hand?" he said.  
She placed her hand in his and he led her to the middle of the living room.  
"A dance floor." She said softly.  
He pulled her closer and started dancing with her.  
"I didn't know you could dance?" she asked.  
"I am a Pharaoh." He lifted his hand and turned her around.  
He pulled her back to him and they carried on dancing.  
"There are many things I can do that you don't know about." He smiled.  
She put her head on his shoulder and slow danced with him. They slow danced for hours. He kept his hand on the small of her back, despite the urge to slide it down.  
"Atem, I want you to know I'm not leaving because of you."  
"I know, maybe this is what you need to do before you can go back."  
"Maybe." She took her head off his shoulder.  
She saw tears in his eyes for the first time.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"I'm going to miss you."  
"Awe, I'm going to miss you too." She stroked his cheek with her hand.  
He lent in to kiss her and she kissed him back. She didn't mind when he slid his hand down, she was doing the same. She opened her eyes and pulled away.  
"We can't do this now." She said softly.  
"I understand." He said, leading her to the couch.  
He sat down and she got on next to him. She lay head down on his lap and turned to look up at him.  
"So have you remembered anything else?"  
"No, only that that I showed you."  
"Pity, I would like to know more."  
"You will, we will be living it, soon." He said, playing with her hair.  
"Will we ever?" she asked. He frowned down at her.  
"I mean will we ever get to that stage?" she added.  
"Why do you ask?" he asked her. She sighed and looked around the room, than back at him.  
"It's just so hard to believe."  
"You have to believe." He said.  
"I will. I do, you see what I mean. I just have to see it." She said sleepily.  
"Are you falling asleep?" he asked her.  
She nodded. He picked her up and carried her to bed. He blew out all the candles.  
"Now where do I sleep?" he thought.  
He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes and puzzle. He got under the duvet and cuddled up behind to her. He put his hand on her tummy and pulled her closer. She cuddled up to him, and put her hand over his. Amber and Duke partied the whole night, so she never came home. 


	30. Chapter 30

When Cerise woke up, she felt Atemu's hand on her stomach. She smiled and turned over, to face him. She stared at him sleeping. He was so handsome. She touched his nose, and again. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. She touched it again. And he opened his eyes slowly and she laughed at him.  
"Are you tickling me?" he said softly.  
She nodded. He yawned and stretched.  
"I suppose you have to get going?" he asked.  
"Yes." She said sitting up.  
"Do you _have_ to go?" he asked, pulling her back down.  
"Yes, I've already booked my ticket." She said.  
He frowned.  
"It's only three weeks. I'll be home soon." She sat back up and got out of bed.  
She got dressed and packed her bags. She left her car under the carport and took her bike to the airport. It was the fastest Atemu had ever gone.  
"Don't ever do that to me again." He got off and stumbled around.  
"A bit too fast for you?" she laughed.  
"Give me a horse and I'm happy." He said.  
"This is the new age horse." She said.  
They boxed up her bike and loaded it in the plane. Amber and the others were waiting for her.  
"Where were you last night?" Cerise asked her.  
"We went to the best party last night." She said.  
The announcer called Cerise's flights out and it was the last call.  
"Okay I guess I have to go." she said.  
She hugged everyone goodbye and while she was hugging Atemu; he slipped something into her pocket. She kissed him goodbye and got on the plane to Mexico. When she was sitting on the runway, waiting for the plane to take off, she put her hands in her pocket and felt something. She took it out her pocket, and it was a little blue velvet drawstring bag. She opened it and pulled out a necklace. There was a note.  
"To keep me close to you." It said.  
"Atem." She said.  
She looked at the golden necklace; it had a lotus flower charm on it.  
"My favourite flower." She smiled.  
The plane took off and everyone went home. 


	31. Chapter 31

When the plane landed in Mexico, they unloaded Cerise's bike and she started up. She drove out of the city, to a bar south of the capital. She parked where the big shot of the bar parked his Mercedes. She locked the wheels and walked into the front of the bar. When she walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She stopped and took off her helmet and looked around.  
"Hasn't changed at all." She said.  
Then everyone carried on playing poker and drinking. She walked up to the bar, where a big Mexican guy asked her what she wanted to drink.  
"Do you have any rose water?" She asked.  
He looked at her, and walked to the back at his own pace. She leaned over the counter and grabbed a bottle of tequila and a shooter glass. She poured herself a drink and waited for the guy to come back. Two bouncer-looking guys came out with him, and stood either side of her.  
"He's ready to see you now." The bar man said.  
She finished her drink and stood up. The bouncers grabbed her and all she had to do was look at them, for them to let her go. She walked into the back room. There was a cloud of cigar smoke hanging in the air. There was a big guy sitting in an armchair.  
"I wondered when you would come back, my little blossom." He blew out smoke from the cigar.  
"I'm not on holiday. Can we talk business?" she asked.  
"I don't know, you've been out of the game for a while." He took a puff at his Cuban.  
"If you don't want me, there are lots of people who do." She turned around and started walking out.  
"Wait." He said.  
She stopped and turned back around.  
"I may have a few bugs that need exterminating." He said.  
"So I'm in?"  
"Do I have a choice?" he asked.  
"Who's the top of your list?" she asked.  
He reached for his liqueur cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to her.  
"So many. You do make a lot of enemies."  
"You've been gone a while. Things tend to pile up. Can you do it?"  
"The last one will be a problem, as you know, it's back home." She said, folding the paper and putting it in her jacket.  
"He can wait till last, when you're ready to go home." He blew out the smoke.  
"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Ricardo." She smiled.  
"I go by the name of the Godfather now." He said.  
"Oh, like the movie." She leaned over the table.  
"Yes, but to you, Ricardo will do, since we come such a long way together." he said, leaning forward.  
He was the typical mob boss that you see in all the movies.  
"Usual price?" he asked.  
"No, let's say 2 mill each. The last one I'll do for free."  
"A freebee. That' not like you."  
"Let's just say I have a score to settle." She frowned.  
"2 mill for ten guys. 20 mill it is."  
"You will arrange the stay and everything else?"  
"How do you know me?" he sat back.  
"I'll need my weapons, where did you hide them?" she asked.  
He waved a heavily ringed hand and one of the big guys came in.  
"Take her to La Hacienda." He said.  
"See you later." She said walking after the big guy.  
He got in a red mustang and she got in the passenger seat. They drove off in a cloud of dust. They were on the road for half and hour before either of them said anything. The guy, who wasn't' too bad looking in the light, kept looking at her.  
"Okay, what are you looking at?" she asked him finally.  
"So you're the infamous 'Desert Rose'?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" she said.  
"I pictured you more, toxic." He said.  
"Toxic." She said.  
"Yeah, I mean your one of the best in the world. I never thought you were a girl." He said.  
"One thing, I'm not a girl, I'm a woman. Rose, you honestly didn't think I was a guy. And thank you." She said.  
"For what?"  
"For saying I was the best." She smiled at him through her dark glasses.  
"So where do you come from?" she asked him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, you're not like these other guys." She said.  
"Like how?"  
"You're educated, well mannered and you don't smell." She said.  
"I come from California." He said.  
"Surfer boy, oh. Now I know why you're paler than everyone else." She said.  
"Yeah, okay. We're here." He said, stopping outside a big place.  
He got out and opened the gate.  
"Are you coming?" he asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She said, getting out.  
They walked into the place that was well looked after. He opened the door and walked through. She followed him.  
"You can stay here tonight. Your weapons are upstairs." He said.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"Everything you'll need is here, there is a gym upstairs and a pool in the back." He opened the sliding sandblasted glass doors.  
"Nice place." She said.  
"The Godfather owns it for his holidays. Which he never takes, so it stands open most of the year." He laughed.  
"Okay, now I need to get my bike." She said.  
They went back to the bar.  
"I just want to ask him one more thing." She said, walking back into the bar.  
She went to Ricardo and asked him what she wanted to know.  
"What did the last guy on your list do to you?" she asked.  
"He bought my night club." He said.  
"Night club, wow."  
"He bought it just as it boomed, then sold it to some American." He said.  
"I'll do what I can about him, but don't be surprised if I tell you I can't do it."  
"Then I'll get someone else to do it."  
"No…I'll do it. But I don't want to get paid for him, only the ten guys before him."  
"Okay. Do you like my holiday home?" he asked.  
"It's lovely, but I won't be there for long." She said, walking out.  
"Of course."  
"Everything will be paid for?" she looked back at him over her shoulder.  
"Yes. I'll call you with the details of the first flight, and a package will be sent to you when you're there." He said. She nodded, and started walking out.  
"I want photos for proof" He said.  
She said nothing but walked out the bar. The surfer boy escorted her to the house.  
"Do you need anything else?" he asked.  
"Some pizza would be nice." She said.  
"I'll get some. This little place I know makes the best pizza in Mexico." He said. While he was gone, she made her room up, and checked that all her weapons were there. There were guns, knives, swords and throwing stars. She preferred the swords and knives. She phoned Amber from the landline.  
"I'm here." She said.  
"Did you get the job?" Amber asked.  
"Yeah, I might be home sooner than you think."  
"How soon?"  
"Two weeks maybe, I don't know. What is going on there?" Cerise asked her sister.  
"I'm having a party."  
"Oh, is Duke there?"  
"Um, yes."  
"And Atemu?"  
"Yeah, here he is hold on." She said.  
She handed the phone to Atemu.  
"Hello?" he said to her.  
"Hey." She smiled at him.  
"Hi, you're there." He asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm here, safe and sound." She smiled and blushed.  
"How was your flight?" he asked  
"It was okay. Thanks for the necklace." She said, playing with the bag in her hand.  
"It's nothing, just think of me every time you look at it."  
"I always think of you anyway." She blushed.  
"That's good to know." He smiled.  
"Listen, Atem, if someone phones and asks you or any one else whether they know 'Desert Rose', say no. Okay?"  
"Yeah, okay, why?"  
"Just do it, for your own safety."  
"Cerise, will you be okay, must I fly down?" he asked her.  
"No, I'll be fine. Remember, you don't know anyone named the Desert Rose."  
"Okay."  
"Another thing." she said to him.  
"Yeah, what?"  
"Don't leave without me, okay." She begged him.  
"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled.  
"I'll call when I can, okay. Don't try and call me." She asked him  
"Okay." He agreed.  
"I love you." She said to him.  
He needed to hear that she did still love him.  
"I love you too." He replied.  
Her heart skipped and warmed up.  
"Bye." She said to him.  
"Bye." They each waited for the other one to hang up, and Cerise was the first one to hung up.  
She took the necklace out of its bag and put it on. When her new friend brought the pizza, they had a long chat.  
"Nice necklace." He said.  
"Thanks, my boyfriend gave it to me before I left."  
"Boyfriend."  
"Yeah. He's a sweetheart. What's your name anyway?"  
"Matt."  
"Matt. Cool." She said.  
They sat silently for a few minutes.  
"Matt, you know what I do, right?" She asked him.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Then why are you not afraid of me?"  
"I fear nothing."  
"Brave last words."  
"You're not going to kill me."  
"No, I won't." she said.  
He left and she went to bed. The next day she started training. 


	32. Chapter 32

A few days later, Amber had a few guests over at Cerise's place.  
"Have you heard about all theses famous people dieing?" Serenity asked Amber.  
"Yeah, I mean how may have there been in total. There have been so many." She said half not paying attention.  
"Ten. All in the past two weeks. They think it may be an assassin." She said.  
"Who would hire an assassin in today's time? You just do it yourself." Amber said.  
"This one is a real pro; they say this guy kills at close range, with knives or swords. And when he leaves, he leaves a lotus flower in the body."  
"A lotus hey?"  
"And the best of all, there are no fingerprints, DNA, nothing, just the body. You're not listening to me hey?"  
"Yeah." Amber said.  
Serenity looked at her.  
"Oh, sorry what?"  
"You didn't hear a word I just said."  
"I did, assassin, lotus, no DNA. I heard." Amber said.  
"What's wrong?" she asked her.  
"I'm worried about Cerise, I haven't heard a thing from her."  
"She needs time; you didn't see her when Atemu bit her."  
"Bit her, why did he bite her?" Amber asked.  
Now Serenity had her full attention.  
"She didn't tell you." She asked.  
"No, but you're going to tell me now."  
"Maybe you should let her tell you." Serenity got up and walked towards the door. Amber stood up and stopped her.  
"It might be weeks before I hear from her. Tell me, now." She said.  
"Okay, but I think you should sit down for this." She said sitting down.  
Amber sat down and listened intently.  
"Just before you got here, Cerise and Atemu hit a rough spot."  
"Yeah, everyone does. But why did he bite her?"  
"He bit her because he was a vampire."  
"Vampire?"  
"Blood demon, actually."  
"I've heard of them, they are like an upgraded vampire. So he was one." Amber said.  
"Yeah, and he turned her into one."  
"That would explain the bruise." Amber remembered the bruise on her sisters neck.  
"And when we cured her, she felt pretty bad because she gave into to Atemu."  
"Understandable. Cerise has always had a mind of her own."  
"So that's the story."  
"Man, now I know why she wanted to get away."  
"Why are you worried about her?" Serenity asked her.  
"I have no reason, just am." Amber replied. 


	33. Chapter 33

Cerise came back a week before her leave was over. She flew in and when they unloaded her bike, she started it up and drove off. She stopped at the nearest petrol stop.  
"Hi." She said.  
"Can I help you?" the young guy asked.  
She took off her helmet and her hair fell down out of it.  
"Yeah, can you fill her up?" She smiled and got off.  
"I'll be back now, just want to change." She said, walking towards the bathroom.  
"Look after her." she said closing the door.  
She put on her red camisole, red leather suit, and red boots. She zipped up her suit up, and came back out. She got back on her bike, and started up. She paid the guy and drove off. 


	34. Chapter 34

She drove up to the familiar building. She stopped, took off her helmet and sat back. She smiled and got off. She chained the wheels and walked through the front door. She walked up to reception.  
"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba." She said to the woman at the front desk..  
"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked.  
"Give me the phone." Cerise said.  
She dialed his PA's number.  
"Hi, it's me… yeah… I'm coming up, don't tell him, I want it to be a surprise... Okay, see you now." She hung up.  
She walked towards the elevator. When she got to the 29th floor, the doors opened and all the guys in the office saw her walk out.  
"Hey boys." She smiled walking down the sterile office floor.  
When she got to the end, Kaiba's door was closed. His PA got up and greeted Cerise.  
"Where did you go?"  
"I went to go drink tequila in Mexico." She said.  
"You look great." She said.  
"Thanks."  
"When are you coming back to work?"  
"Hopefully never." She said.  
"Is he busy?" Cerise added.  
"Very."  
"Great." She said, walking towards the door and turning the handle.  
She sneaked in.  
"I told you didn't want any interruptions." He said working on his laptop.  
She banged the door closed.  
"Still as charming as ever I see." She said.  
He looked up over his laptop.  
"Cerise!" he stood up.  
"Hello Seto." She said.  
He walked around the desk towards her. He hugged her.  
"When did you get back?" he asked.  
"An hour or two ago." She sat down on the chair.  
"Would you like some coffee?" he asked.  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks." She said.  
He walked around to the other end of the desk and sat down on his black leather chair.  
"So what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Ah, and here I thought you were glad to see me?" she leaned forward.  
"I am." He smiled.  
"Okay, you got me." she sat down and leaned back in the chair.  
"I'm here for a reason." she sat back and mimicked him.  
"Oh, really. What would that be?" he asked.  
She looked at him and took a breath.  
"I'm here, to say… sorry." She said.  
"Sorry, now that would make my day." He smiled.  
"It was selfish of me to make you to choose between me and your title. Can you forgive me?" she asked.  
"I need more incentive than that." He replied.  
"Okay. Back then, I was young, stupid, and I thought that you were into me because of the trophy syndrome." She said.  
"It has only been six months since we broke up."  
"I know, but I've learnt a lot in six months." She said.  
"Hang on, there's a little lie here somewhere."  
"No, I'm genuine."  
"And what if I believe you, what then?"  
"Well, then we can get back together." She leaned forward.  
He sat forward, folding his arms on top of his desk.  
"And what about the Pharaoh?" he asked.  
She got up and walked to his side of the desk. She sat in front of him, on the desk. She pushed him back into his chair with her foot.  
"What Pharaoh?" she said, leaning forward and brushing her lips against his.  
He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pushed him away.  
"You're going to have to work a bit harder to get me." she smiled.  
She got up and walked to the door.  
"Penthouse, ten minutes." She said, and walked out the door.  
She closed it behind her and walked to the elevator. Kaiba shut down his computer and cancelled all his meetings for the rest of the day. He came rushing out of his office like a bat out of hell.  
"Um. I'm taking the rest of the day off." He said to his PA.  
"Yes, sir." She said.  
He walked as fast as he could to the lift and went up to the penthouse. The lift opened and he saw nothing. He walked out and looked around.  
"I'm here Seto." She said.  
He walked into his room, to see her pouring a glass of wine.  
"It's a bit early to be drinking, isn't it?" he said, walking up to her.  
She handed him the glass.  
"It's five 'o' clock somewhere in the world." She said, sipping at the glass.  
"I wasn't sure whether you still like the blues?" she said pulling two CDs out of her bag.  
"Yeah, I still do." He said.  
She walked over to the CD player and put it in.  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked.  
"Yeah." She said as the music started to play.  
She turned around and walked slowly up to him, touching his chest with her hands.  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked.  
"I can take the punch now. And I realized that you're the man I _really_ want." She took off his jacket.  
"Hey, I have a bottle of tequila in my bag." She said, walking to her bag and pulling out the bottle.  
"Do you have any lemons?" she asked.  
"In the kitchen." He said.  
She walked to the kitchen.  
"You can take your clothes off so long." She said.  
He smiled to himself and scrambled to get his clothes off and got onto the bed. He thought that he might need to spray something on his to make him smell sexy. He waited for a few minutes, when she came back with a plate of lemon slices and the saltshaker.  
"What is that for?" he asked.  
"I'll show you now." She said, unzipping her suit.  
She stripped down to her underwear.  
"Hey, you got muscles." He said looking at her six-pack.  
"Yeah, needed to get a body." She said, climbing onto the bed.  
"Lie back." She said.  
He lay back on the pillows and she opened the bottle of tequila and poured a little in his belly button.  
"What are you doing?" he said angrily.  
"It's called a body shot." She said, pouring some salt above his belly button. She took a slice of lemon and put it under his belly button.  
"First, you lick off the salt, then drink the tequila, then bite the lemon." She said.  
"Okay." He said.  
She put her hands on his sides and bent down, licking off the salt, then drinking the tequila and then biting the lemon. She sat back. And put the lemon skin back on the plate.  
"How was that?" she asked.  
"My turn." He smiled. 


	35. Chapter 35

She woke up with her underwear still on, Kaiba had never had so much hard alcohol in his life, and so a bottle of tequila between the two of them was enough to knock him out. She got up and quietly walked to her bag. She took out a sword, a lotus, and a bottle of tomato sauce. She walked up to him, lying passed out on the bed. She stood close to the edge where he was lying. She lifted her sword up into the air, and thought that she might not actually need the tomato sauce. She lowered the sword, and took a deep breath. She lifted it again and placed it down on his neck. She opened the bottle of tomato sauce and spread all over his neck and head, on the sword and on the bed. She placed the lotus on the sword and took out her phone. She took a photo of him and sent it to Ricardo. It went through and he sent something back.  
"Thanks." It read.  
She picked up her sword and cleaned it with his clothes. She walked back to her bag and put it away. When she turned around, he was sitting up.  
"What are you doing? What's going on?" he asked seeing himself and his bed covered in tomato sauce.  
"Nothing." She said.  
He looked at the lotus lying next to him.  
"It's you." He said, picking it up.  
"It's not what you think." She said.  
"You killed those men." He said, standing up.  
"You're the assassin that killed them." He added.  
"Oh, like you wouldn't think of doing it yourself." She said, picking up her bag.  
"But how?" he said.  
"You know I came to you when I was 14, and you liked me. That's all you know abut my past." She smiled, swinging the bag over her shoulder.  
"Yes."  
"What you don't know is what I did before that." She said.  
"You're an assassin." He said.  
"Yes, the child assassin. 'Desert Rose' is my alias." She said.  
"Where you paid to kill me?" he asked.  
"No, I said that I would do you for free, and the guy thinks you're dead now, so don't push it."  
"Why, did you spare me?" he asked puzzled.  
"Because despite all the crap you put me through, I can't kill you. But I won't mind if you say something about me."  
"You'll kill me if I tell anyone."  
"Yes." She walked out the door.  
"Tell me more." He asked.  
"Why, so you can bust me."  
"No, I'm interested."  
"Okay." Sjhe said, coming back into the room and looking at him.  
"The sensei's all called me the child prodigy. I had the instinct of a killer and the face of a child, no one would ever suspect me." she sat down on the couch.  
"I was born in the camp where they trained in martial arts, and when they saw the mark on my back, they knew I was the one child they had been waiting for."  
"What mark?" he asked.  
"I had a birthmark, shaped like a pair of wings on my back, across my shoulders. I grew up with the sensei's and when I was three, they started training me. I was asked to kill the first time when I was thirteen and I ran away when I was fourteen. My sister, Amber was an assassin for fun, not for money. So here I am."  
"There is something I don't understand?"  
"Yes?"  
"You have a tattoo on your back, not a birthmark."  
"When I realized what had been trained to do, who I was, what lay ahead for me, I didn't like it, so I tried to get rid of it, the birthmark, by having something tattooed over it."  
"Did it work?" he asked.  
"For a while, but trying to hide who I was and what was destined for me, was like lying to myself. It just reinforced what was coming. The Egyptian wings on my back."  
"Was coming?"  
"Is coming." She said.  
"The Pharaoh, and me. We have to," she stopped, knowing that Kaiba had a hard time believing her.  
"Never mind." She said.  
She stood up and walked to the door.  
"Get your self cleaned up." She said not looking at him.  
"Kaiba, don't tell anyone. Please."  
"I won't." he said and she walked out.  
She went down to the parking lot and got on her bike. She went home, to her apartment. When she got there, there was a big party being held. She decided to knock, just to see everyone's faces. She knocked and a few seconds later the music became softer and some one answered the door.  
"Hi, can I help you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, can I talk to the person who lives here?" she said.  
"Hey, Amber there's someone here to see you." He said, walking into the room.  
She followed him in. There were pizza boxes everywhere and the music was blaring. She came out, drying her hair. When she saw Cerise, she dropped the hair dryer.  
"Cerise, I wasn't expecting you home till,"  
"Monday. Yeah." She said.  
"Who's this?" he said, sitting on the counter.  
"This is…" Amber said, but was cut short by Cerise.  
"I am the owner of this place, so if you don't mind." She grabbed him by his ear and pulled him off the counter.  
"She owns it." He looked at Amber.  
She nodded shyly.  
"Yeah, and you can get out." She smiled.  
He grabbed his jacket and ran out as fast as he could.  
"Thanks, he's like a leech. I've been trying to get rid of him for ages." She sat down on the couch.  
"Who was he?" Cerise sat down next to her.  
"He's a guy I met in a bar two days ago. He hasn't left me alone since. So where did you go?" Amber asked her sister.  
"I went everywhere. You know those ten guys."  
"You did that?"  
"Yep. How did I do?"  
"You did great. They still don't have any leads."  
"Good. Man I love watching the light leave their eyes. I'll never get tired of that."  
"How much for them?"  
"Two each."  
"Twenty. Wow, maybe you should quit your job at Kaiba corp. And do this for a living."  
"I think I don't have a job any more."  
"Why?"  
"There were eleven guys on the list Ricardo gave me. The eleventh one is here."  
"Who is he?" Amber asked.  
Cerise stared at her as she went to go get a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
"Oh no. Are you serious?" Amber said.  
Cerise nodded.  
"It was Kaiba." She cupped her hands over her mouth.  
"So did you?"  
"No I couldn't. But Ricardo thinks he's dead."  
"Oh. You won't be able to hide it for long." Amber said.  
"Yeah, so what, like Ricardo can come after me." She said, sipping the water.  
"So what's this about Duke that I hear?"  
"Duke, there's nothing." Amber got up and got a bottle of water for herself.  
"Don't lie to me." Cerise said.  
"Okay." Amber ran to the couch and jumped onto it.  
"We're going out." She said.  
"Oh, Duke, I never thought that he would be your type." Cerise said.  
"No, he's just perfect for me." she smiled.  
"I never thought that you would go for someone like Atemu." Amber added.  
"Well, to be honest with you, neither did I. I always saw myself with someone like Kaiba for the rest of my life."  
"Yeah, you've always liked the bad boys."  
"Meaning?"  
"Atemu isn't really the poster boy for evil."  
"He has a bad streak in him."  
"Yeah, I heard about the whole vampire thing."  
"Oh, you heard that, hey?"  
"Yeah, and about the whole Egypt thing, why didn't you tell me, sissa?"  
"I thought you wouldn't understand. I know how you feel about past lives and stuff like that."  
"Yeah, but I have to accept that this time it's the real thing. You're going back in time, to 3000 BC, to rule as Queen, next to Atemu." Amber said.  
"Yeah, that is going to happen. But I don't know when."  
"What's going to happen to all your stuff?"  
"I thought about it, and I think I'll give it to you."  
"To me?"  
"Do you have another idea?"  
"No. Thanks."  
"Hey I'm not gone yet, until I'm gone, you can bunk here."  
"Um…" amber said, looking away.  
"You don't have anything to get back to do you?"  
"No, not really. It's just I'm going to miss you."  
"Hey, you and Duke are going to so busy, you won't have time to miss me." Cerise said to Amber.  
It didn't help; Amber started crying.  
"Hey, I'll come visit if I can, and then if I can't you can always go to the museum and see me." Cerise hugged her sister.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Hey, Amber you here?" a familiar voice said.  
"Hey, look who it is." Cerise got up and answered the door.  
It was the gang.  
"Hey, you're back." Joey bombarded in and hugged her.  
"Hey, Joe." She said.  
"Good to have you back." Yugi said.  
"Thanks Yug, it's good to see you guys."  
"Hey, I bet the Pharaoh is going to be happy to see you." Tristan said.  
Duke sneaked behind everyone, to go stand close to Amber, but didn't hug or kiss her. Cerise looked at the two of them, trying very hard not touch each other.  
"It's okay, I know about you two." Cerise smiled.  
"Hey, where _is_ my royal boyfriend?" Cerise asked.  
"He's at the museum." Joey said.  
"Why?" Cerise asked him.  
"He has spent everyday there ever since you left." Tristan said.  
"Then I think we should go see him." Cerise grabbed her keys.  
Everyone rode in Cerise's car and Cerise took her bike. When she got there, the Egyptian wing was closed. She pushed open the door, to see Atemu kneeling in front of the statue of Ra. He had his eyes closed so he didn't see her come in. She walked up to him and heard him praying. She put her hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and took a breath. He turned his head and stood up.  
"It's you." He said.  
"Hi." She replied.  
"You're back!" he shouted and grabbed around her waist and lifted her up in the air.  
He spun her around, shouting 'you're back'. She was laughing. When everyone else got there, they were just about to kiss.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him, when he put her down.  
"I feel at home here. But now that you're home." He kissed her again.  
"Let's go home." She said.  
That night, they had a big party. There were many photo's taken that night.  
"Everyone stand there." Cerise said.  
She set the camera for a delayed photo and ran to get in.  
"What are you wearing on your head Joey?" she asked.  
"My own party hat." He said.  
The shot went off and they got the photo. 


	36. Chapter 36

A few days later, when everything was back to normal, Cerise told Atemu about herself.  
"Well, you know my history as far as Kaiba is concerned." She said to him.  
They went walking in the park. She chose a quite little spot close to a pond. She sat down and he sat down close to her. He put his arm around her and listened.  
"I see you're wearing your necklace." He said, playing with the little charm.  
His hand was warm on her skin, as always.  
"Always." She said, touching his hand.  
"Anyway, what I want to tell you is that, I don't know how to tell you this."  
"Just say it." He said.  
"When I left, I went to Mexico."  
"I know. Amber told me."  
"When I got there, I went to go see someone. Ricardo."  
"Should I be worried?"  
"Ricardo, no." She smiled.  
"Go on." He said, shifting his weight.  
"I used to work for him."  
"Doing what?" he asked.  
She looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. He put his hand over hers.  
"Tell me, it's okay." He said.  
"I was, an, assassin." She said slowly.  
"You used to kill." He asked and she nodded.  
"Yeah, I used to kill for money." She said.  
"That's why you could catch that knife that almost hit Yugi." He thought back.  
"Yes, I like knives, swords those types of things. My weapon of choice." She said.  
"And to think I was worried about you." He smiled.  
"So you're not angry?"  
"No, why? You didn't try and kill me."  
"And I never will. I'd rather die." She said.  
"I know that." He smiled back.  
She lay on his chest and he laid his head on hers. The next few days, she told him how she and Amber grew up in a martial arts school, with no mom or dad, only sensei's.  
"It must have been tough for you two." He said.  
"Yeah, it was. We only had each other."  
"Well at least you can work with a sword." He said.  
"I'm the best swordsman, woman, in the southern hemisphere." She smiled and he smiled back. 


	37. Chapter 37

It was the last weekend that she had leave, when the phone rang in her flat.  
"Cerise, it's Ishizu."  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"You and the Pharaoh have to get to the museum soon."  
"Why?"  
"I think it's time."  
"Already?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, we'll be there now." She hung up, and looked down at the ground.  
"What?" Amber asked her.  
"It's time, Amber." She looked at her sister.  
Cerise called Atemu and Yugi. Yugi in turn phoned everyone else. They were all on their way to the museum. When Cerise and Amber got there, Duke and Tristan were already there. Joey, Serenity, Yugi and Atemu arrived in a taxi.  
"What's going on?" Atemu asked Cerise.  
"Ishizu says it might be time for us to go." Cerise said, hooking her arm in his.  
Ishizu came running out of the front doors.  
"Come in, quickly." She said, running back in.  
Everyone ran after her. She stopped in front of the tablet that depicted the prophecy of Atemu and Cerise. There was a big bright hole in the middle of the huge tablet. When Yugi and Atemu walked closer their puzzles started glowing.  
"I knew it." Ishizu said.  
The front doors opened behind them and someone else came in.  
"Marik, Odeon." Ishizu greeted her brothers.  
"How did you know to come?" Yugi asked Marik.  
"We felt that the prophecy was about to come true." Marik answered.  
The two of them stared at the hole in the wall.  
"Is this it?" Odeon asked.  
"It must be. Look at their puzzles." Marik said.  
"So, this is it." Cerise, said trying to see into the white hole.  
There was nothing on the other side. Cerise turned to face Amber.  
"So I guess this is goodbye." She said.  
"Looks like it." Cerise answered.  
They hugged for a while.  
"Look after my car, and bike, and everything else." Cerise said.  
"I will." Amber said.  
"The diamonds are worth millions, if you need cash." She said to her.  
Atemu was saying goodbye to everyone as well. The door opened and Kaiba and Mokuba walked in. They had heard along the grapevine that something was happening.  
"What's going on?" he said.  
"Cerise and the Pharaoh are going back to their time." Yugi said.  
"More fairytales." He said.  
When everyone had hugged Cerise and Atemu, they stood in front of the hole. He took hold of her hand.  
"Atemu, I'm ready for this." She turned to him.  
"You are?" He asked.  
"You can take a few things with you." Ishizu said.  
Cerise ran out and went to her car. She came back with her sword.  
"It's my favourite." She said.  
She also had copies of the photos taken at the party.  
"And my dueldisk and deck." She added it to her list.  
Atemu took his dueldisk and deck.  
"Is that all you want to take?" she asked him.  
"Yes." He replied.  
She strapped the sword to her waist and put the photos in her pocket. She put on the dueldisk and then took a deep breath. He took her hand again. They both stared at the hole. They walked closer and stopped in front of it. They looked back, at their friends, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Amber, Kaiba, Mokuba, Marik, Ishizu, Odeon and Yugi. They were all there.  
"Bye guys." Cerise said.  
"You look after her, Atemu." Amber said tearing up.  
Duke put his arm around her.  
"I will." He said.  
"See you guys." Joey said.  
"Yeah, we'll come visit if we can." Tristan added.  
"You do that." Atemu said.  
The hole got smaller.  
"You have to go now." Ishizu said.  
They took a few deep breaths and walked through the hole. 


	38. Chapter 38

When they got to the other side, they were in a big room. It was built of stone and it was cold. There was no one there. They looked back and watched the hole close.  
"So that's it." Cerise said.  
"Must be." He said.  
"Why is your voice so funny?" she asked and looked at him.  
She started laughing.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You're like, a five year old." She said.  
"You too." He said.  
She looked down.  
"Yeah, I'm closer to the ground." She said, looking at herself.  
"Actually you're both two years old." A man and woman came walking up to them.  
"Who are you?" Atemu asked and Cerise moved behind him.  
"Don't worry, we were expecting you." The woman said.  
Cerise walked out from behind Atemu.  
"They're the ones from your memories." Cerise said.  
"That's right. My name is Mana, and his name is Mahad." The woman said, bending down to Cerise's level.  
"So you know where we came from?" Cerise asked.  
"Yes. We know you came from the future, so the prince could get his memories back." Mahad said.  
"Okay." Cerise said.  
"We will be your guidance mentors." Mana said.  
"I will be yours Cerise, and Mahad will be prince Atemu's." Mana added.  
"Okay." Atemu said.  
"Let's get you two dressed properly." Mana said, taking Cerise's hand.  
Mana took Cerise to her room and Mahad took Atemu to his.  
"Where is he taking Atemu?" Cerise asked.  
"To the prince's room." She replied.  
She closed the door behind Cerise. Mana looked in a chest and pulled out a piece of linen.  
"Get up here." She said, referring to a stool.  
Cerise clambered on top of it.  
"I forgot how hard it was being small." She said.  
"Take off your clothes, please." Mana said.  
Cerise looked at her.  
"You have nothing I haven't seen before." Mana added.  
Cerise took off the dueldisk and sword that was now too big for her to use. Mana lay them down on the bed and waited for Cerise to take off he clothes. She got undressed and Mana made a dress for her. It was a slip on dress, like a summer dress.  
"Is that it?" Cerise asked.  
"Little girls wear this." She said.  
"Where do I live?" Cerise asked.  
Mana sat down on the bed, looking at the sword.  
"This is very beautiful." She ran her hand over the silver blade.  
"Thanks."  
"You live here, in the royal palace." Mana said.  
"This is your room." She added.  
Cerise looked around. She had never seen so many dazzling things in one place before.  
"Your father is the advisor to the Pharaoh, Prince Atemu's father." Mana said.  
"I have a dad." Cerise said.  
"Yes, but you see very little of him, that's why the Pharaoh employed me and Mahad." She added.  
Cerise was still reeling from the thought of never seeing her friends or Amber again.  
"I'll leave you alone now." Mana said getting up off of the bed.  
She closed the door behind her. Cerise climbed up onto her bed. She pulled the photos out of her pocket of her clothes. The door opened and Cerise looked towards it. It was Atemu.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Hi." He said, climbing up onto the bed.  
"You look good." She said.  
"Yeah, this feels funny though, scratchy." He said, pulling at his clothes.  
He was wearing the traditional boy's clothes, but with the front flap in blue, the royal colour.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"The photos of the party." She said.  
"Hey, look at Joey." He pointed at him.  
"I miss them already." She said.  
He put his arm around her and she leaned on him, and cried. 


	39. Chapter 39

The next day, after a good meal and a rested night's sleep, Mana and Mahad took them to see Thebes. They showed them the stables, and the royal palace, and the nobility quarters. It was where all the priests and priestesses stayed. The ring on the outside of the nobility quarters was the peasant quarters, the people of Egypt. Outside the city walls were the farmlands and next to the Nile were all the temples, dedicated to the gods. Mana and Mahad restricted Cerise and Atemu to the palace for the first week. They explored the palace and the gardens and before they knew it, they knew it better than the palace guards. They were running around, playing hide and seek and playing in the water gardens. The second week, they let them play in the nobility quarters. They spent most of the day at the stables, watching the warriors practicing chariot racing and archery. They met other kids, and they looked just like their friends. Joey, was the son of the priest of Ra, Set, or Kaiba was the son of the priest of Seth, Duke was the son of the archery instructor, Shadi was the son of the priest of Osiris, Amber, who wasn't Cerise's sister in this time, was the daughter of a priestess of Isis and Serenity, who was Joey's sister in this time as well, was next in line to be a priestess of Hapi. In Egyptian times, the child took over their father or mother's position when they passed. 


	40. Chapter 40

It had been a while since they had walked through the hole, and Atemu woke Cerise up in the morning.  
"Wake up." He said, jumping on her bed.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow we have been here for a year." He said.  
She sat up.  
"A whole year." She added.  
"Cerise." Mana walked into her room.  
"Excuse me, Prince, but I need to talk to Cerise. Mahad needs to talk to you too." She said.  
Atemu left the room and Mana closed the door.  
"Tomorrow is your birthday." Mana said to Cerise.  
"What?"  
"Your birthday, you and Atemu have the same birthday, and we need to get ready. The day after tomorrow, you will start with school." she added.  
"School, but I'm only three." She said.  
"You need to start early." Mana said.  
"Fine." Cerise agreed.  
Later that day, Atemu and Cerise went walking. They went to the stables. Mana and Mahad were following them just in case they got into trouble.  
"Can you believe those two are meant to be together?" Mahad said.  
"Yes, I can. They are two sides of the same coin." Mana replied.  
When they looked again, the two of them were gone.  
"Where did they go now?" Mana said fearfully.  
Cerise and Atemu found a mud puddle at the back of the stables. They were playing in it, as their last day of freedom.  
"Do you ever feel like you're being watched?" Cerise asked him.  
"Not very often, but yes, I do."  
"Oh, yeah, I remember, we stood right there." Cerise looked to her left.  
"Here you two are." Mana said, walking around the corner.  
The two of them looked up at their guardians.  
"We have to get you cleaned up." Mahad pick Atemu up by his ankles and carried him off, laughing.  
"Mana, can I ask you something?"  
"Anything." She replied.  
"What do we learn, in school I mean?"  
"You'll learn about the history of Egypt, the prophecies, things like that. Why?"  
"I was wondering, do I and Atemu learn the same things?"  
"Yes, until he has his ears pierced."  
"When is that?"  
"When he's 13. It is a right of passage." She explained as they walked back to the palace.  
"Then what do we learn?" Cerise asked, as they walked around the corner of the palace, into the royal gardens.  
"He learns how to be Pharaoh, and you learn things that a woman should know."  
"Like?"  
"How to belly dance, carry yourself in the presence of royalty. How to be a Queen." She looked down at the little girl.  
"If I do become Queen." Cerise said softly.  
"And why do you think he won't take you to be his Queen?" she lifted her up and dunked her into the stream that ran through the garden, next to Atemu.  
She splashed Mana, and Mahad, and Atemu. It was strange; although she had all the memories of bring a grownup, she couldn't help but be childish.  
"We have to get you two dressed; the Pharaoh wants to see you two." Mahad said, picking Atemu up out of the water.  
"What for?" Atemu asked, before Mahad dried him off with the towel.  
"He wants to see you two, about tomorrow." Mana added.  
"Oh, our birthdays." Cerise smiled at Atemu.  
They went up to their room and got dressed. Cerise wore a few golden bracelets on her wrists and Atemu had to wear the whole attire of a prince, the golden disk around his neck, golden bands around his waist and an upper armband. When they were dressed, Mana and Mahad took them to the throne room.

The throne room was huge, the size of a hall. There were beautiful murals on the walls, of the gods, and the Nile, and the Pharaoh. He was sitting on a huge golden throne, at the end of a blue carpet, at the end of the room. The room was empty, except for the five of them. Atemu ran to his father and jumped onto his lap. Cerise walked with Mana and Mahad to the foot of the throne stairs. Atemu was playing with the crook and frail that the Pharaoh always held.  
"Mana, Mahad, good to see you." The Pharaoh said.  
They bowed their heads, but Cerise was still busy gawking at the murals.  
"I assume you are Cerise." He got up off his throne and came down the stairs.  
"Yes, sir." She said.  
"You can call me Pharaoh." He said.  
"Okay." She said.  
"So tomorrow is your birthday. How old are you?" he asked her.  
"I will be three." She said, looking at the murals.  
"There will be a big festival for you two tomorrow." He said, looking at Atemu, who put down the crook and frail and came down the stairs to where Cerise was standing.  
"Thank you." Cerise said.  
"Then it's arranged, you two will be there?"  
"Of course they will, Pharaoh." Mahad put his hand on his chest and bowed his head.  
"You two will help them get ready?" the Pharaoh asked them.  
Mana nodded.  
"I'm sorry Pharaoh, but I'm not feeling to well, may I be excused?" Cerise asked.  
"Yes, my dear, we are done. You may leave. Do you want me to send a physician to your room?" he asked.  
"No, I just need to lie down. Thank you. See you tomorrow." She bowed her head and left the room with Mana.  
"What do you think of this girl, Mahad?" the Pharaoh asked him, sitting back down on his throne.  
"She's a lovely girl. She has perception, intelligence and comprehension well beyond her years." He said, knelling down onto one knee.  
"Mmm." The Pharaoh agreed.  
"She's very gracious." He added.  
"And you son, what do you think of her?" he asked Atemu.  
"I can see her being my Queen, one day." He said, sitting down on his fathers lap.  
"You're so young, you should be playing with horses and bugs, not thinking of a Queen, my son." he laughed.  
"One day, father, I will marry her. And she will be my Queen." Atemu was adamant.  
"If you say so my son." The Pharaoh said.

"What's wrong?" Mana asked Cerise when they were in her room.  
"I just had to get out of there." She replied.  
"There was something you wanted to tell me, just now down by the stream." Mana edged her on.  
"I'm not sure that Atemu wants to marry me." she replied, crawling under her blanket.  
"Why do you say that?" Mana crawled into bed with her.  
"I've seen how all the girls look at him, and I've seen how pretty they are." Cerise said, hiding her head under the blanket.  
"You're pretty too." Mana pulled the blanket back so she could see her.  
"Not as pretty as them. I'm pale, skinny and I like challenges, I'm not a girl who just stays at home and has babies." She said, sitting up.  
"No one is excepting you to do that."  
"The Pharaoh does. He wants me and Atemu to carry on his blood line."  
"No one will force you to do anything. You won't let them." Mana said.  
Cerise looked up at her, needing more clarification.  
"I know you. You don't do anything unless you want to do it." Mana smiled.  
"You're right." Cerise agreed.  
"Thank you, Mana. I don't know what I would do without you." She hugged her tutor. 


	41. Chapter 41

The next day, the preparations for the festival began. Atemu and Cerise went to go sit by the stream.  
"So what did he say about me when I left yesterday?" she asked him.  
"That you are polite, smart and insightful." He smiled at her.  
She smiled and kicked the water around.  
"And that you're pretty." He added.  
"He said that?" She asked.  
"No, I did." He looked at her.  
She looked down and blushed. He moved closer to her and lifted her chin up and towards him with his hand, like he used to do in 2006.  
"You are." He said.  
"You're not too bad yourself." She said.  
"Why are we like this, I mean we were grown ups, we know about everything that grown ups do." He said.  
She blushed even more.  
"If I gave you a little kiss, do you think it would be okay?" he asked.  
"I think so." she said.  
He leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back after a few seconds. She smiled, looked at the water and splashed it around. She reached out for his hand and took hold of it. Mana and Mahad came a fetched them to get ready. They took them to their rooms and got ready. They wore the same thing as the day before, when they met the Pharaoh. Atemu had to wear a little circlet. They had an awesome party. Everyone in the city was there. The next day, they woke up early and got ready for school. It was held in the library. They were taught to write their names. Every three weeks, they were given one week off. 


	42. Chapter 42

It carried on like this for ten years; all they did was study and listen to lectures from priests and priestesses. When Cerise was ten, she trained her first horse, Gold, that was used by the Pharaoh himself. She had become a well-respected trainer. On one of their weeks off, when they were 12 and a half, they decide to cause a little trouble.  
"Cerise!" Atemu shouted.  
He was near the royal stables.  
"Here Atem." She shouted back.  
He followed her voice, until he found her. She was standing in the grazing area for the horses. She was holding two horses.  
"Let's go for a ride." She said.  
Atemu walked up to her and stroked the horse's neck.  
"Where to?" he asked.  
"Just around." She said.  
"This is Ra. He's young, but he's a good horse." She said.  
"You can ride him." She said, putting the reins in his hands.  
She jumped onto her horse, a young filly named Iris. He jumped up and got comfortable. She gave Iris rein and squeezed her with her legs. She shot forward in a full gallop, and ran out of the camp.  
"Wait for me!" Atemu shouted after her.  
He squeezed Ra and he shot forward just like Iris. He ran after them, she was heading for the main gates of the city. She rushed through the two colossal wooden doors and into the desert. When Atemu got to the doors, he reined Ra in and stopped.  
"Are you coming?" she shouted back.  
He squeezed Ra again and he followed her, into the dunes. She waited for him behind a big dune and when he came past, she surprised him.  
"Hey you." She rode up next to him.  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
"We're just riding." She said.  
They rode until they got to a little oasis, where they let the horses drink.  
"Remember what you said to me back in 2006?" she asked.  
"I said a lot of things to you." He replied.  
They sat on ground, and watched Ra prance around Iris.  
"You said that we would go riding in the farmlands, and play tricks on the priests." She reminded him.  
"We can't do that." He said.  
"Why not? They steal from the people of Egypt; we can at least make them work for their money." She said.  
"You know what, I agree." Atemu said.  
"So why did we take them, why not any of the older horses?" Atemu lent back onto his elbows.  
"They are my new horses, I'm training them." She said.  
"For who?"  
"I can't tell you that."  
"Why not?" he nudged her.  
"They're for you." She lay back and put her hands under her head.  
"For me?"  
"Yes, for your ear piercing ceremony. A present from your dad." She closed her eyes.  
"Oh, yeah, that." He lay back.  
"What, aren't you looking forward to it? You'll be a man." She turned her head to face him.  
"I am. It's just, I'm not ready to take over from my father."  
"You only learn to. You don't actually do it." She said.  
"I'm thinking of giving up the throne." He said.  
"What? How can you do that?" she sat up.  
"I'm just thinking it." He looked at her.  
"Atemu, you can't do that. Your father is expecting…"  
"Too much." He sat up.  
"I'm only one man." He added.  
"Atem. I'll be there to help you, you don't have to run Egypt alone." She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"It was only a thought." He said.  
"If you want to, I mean, if you really want to give it up. I'll be behind you all the way." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"You wouldn't mind giving up the gold and lavish palace for a little mud brick hut?" he asked.  
"As long as I have you, any house will be a palace to me." she smiled.  
"Thank you." He said in a deep voice.  
"What's wrong with…" she noticed and looked around to see his face.  
"Oh my, your voice is breaking." She cupped her hands around her mouth.  
"My throat has been sore for a few days." He said touching his throat.  
"Now you're really turning into a man." She leapt at him, knocking him over.  
They went rolling over the sand for a few meters.  
"You're becoming a man." She shouted and laughed.  
When they came to a stop at the foot of a dune, she was on top, still laughing. He stopped laughing and was watching her enjoy his funny voice. She stopped and took a breath and opened her eyes. He was looking at her very strangely.  
"What?" she said, a bit out of breathe.  
"You look so, different today." He moved her hair out of her eyes.  
"Thank you, I think." She said.  
She put her hands on the side of his head and tried to push herself up but he put his hand on her back and held her down.  
"Atem, I can't get up." she said.  
"Don't get up." he said.  
"What, we're just going to stay here forever." She said.  
"Can we?"  
"What?"  
"Can't we just live out here, in the desert."  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"No rules, no one telling us what to do."  
"Does sound nice. But we have to go back " she said, trying to get up again.  
He didn't move his hand.  
"Atemu, move your hand, so I can get up." she asked.  
He moved his hand, but not to where she was expecting. He ran his hand down to her rear, placing it on the curve of her butt. She put her hands on his shoulders; he was starting to build muscle from the archery lessons with Duke. His arms were starting to become firm and curved. He was starting to get his chest muscles and abs. The endurance runs were paying off too, his thighs and calves were turning into that of a real warrior.  
"Atem." She said quietly and reluctantly.  
He lifted his head up to hers, but she pulled away.  
"I'm not ready." She said.  
"It's just a kiss." He said.  
"You know it won't stop there." She ran her hands down his chest.  
"I can control myself." He lifted his head again and she pushed herself up against his chest.  
She stood up and turned away from him. He stood up and walked after her. He put his hands on her shoulders and ran his hands up and down her arms.  
"I can control myself." He said, breathing on her shoulder blades.  
"Can you?" she turned around.  
He nodded.  
"I think so."  
"Because I can't. When you touch me like that," She said.  
"Okay. I won't try anything again." He said, walking to the horses.  
"You're angry with me." she said.  
"No, I'm not." He said.  
She looked at him sarcastically and folded her arms.  
"I'm not." He said, throwing the blanket over Ra.  
"I know you better than that." She said.  
"I understand how important this thing is to you, and I'll wait for you to be ready." He walked back up to her and kissed her on the cheek, before she knew what was happening.  
"We have to get back home; the sun is going down fast." He walked back to Ra.  
They rode back without saying a word to each other. They said good night and went to bed after dinner. 


	43. Chapter 43

One week before Atemu's ear piercing ceremony, they went walking in the gardens. They spent every day together ever since they had got there. They had become very close, Atemu told her everything, and she told him everything. They sat next to the stream and played in the cool water.  
"Atem, can I ask you something?" she said.  
"Yes, what do you want to know?" he asked in a squeaky voice.  
She smiled and looked down at her reflection in the water.  
"When you're Pharaoh, are you going to have a harem?" she said without looking up. He lent back on his hands.  
"Maybe." He said.  
"Maybe?"  
"If the neighbouring kings offer me their daughters, I won't say no." he said.  
"How can you say that in front of me?" she shouted.  
"What, they offer me their daughters for a reason. To promote peace."  
"But Egypt is peaceful, you don't need a harem." She vented.  
"I have to have one."  
"Why? So you can cheat on me?" she stood up.  
"What is wrong with you today?" he asked nicely.  
"Why are you so… stubborn?" she stormed off.  
He got up and ran after her.  
"Cerise. What did I say?" he asked.  
She walked through the stable gates.  
"You said that I would never be woman enough for you, and that you want to have sluts falling at your feet." She stormed into the stable yard, grabbing Iris' blanket and bridle.  
"I didn't say that." He argued.  
"You want a harem. Didn't you say that?" she shouted at him.  
"I said I didn't, won't have a choice." He said, stopping her from throwing the blanket on Iris.  
"You'll be Pharaoh, you make the laws." She said, pulling free of his grip and throwing the blanket on Iris.  
"You're not taking my horse." He said.  
"She's not yours yet." She jumped on her back and shot off.  
He watched as she rode out the nobility quarters. He ran after her, but when she ran out the main gates, he stopped and watched as she rode off in a cloud of dust into the desert.  
"She'll be back, Prince." One guard said to him.  
"She'd better." He said, walking off back into the city.  
He told the stable boy to call him when she came back.  
When night fall came, and she still wasn't back, Atemu got very worried; there were robbers, and Bedouins out there in the desert. She could have fallen off and got seriously hurt. He went to Mahad, who was conversing with Mana in the royal gardens.  
"Mahad, can I talk to you?" he asked.  
"Yes, Prince, what do you wish to talk about?" he stood up.  
"It's about Cerise." Atemu said.  
Mana stood up next to Mahad.  
"What about her?" she asked.  
"She's gone." He said.  
"What do you mean gone?" Mana asked.  
"She took a horse and went riding…"  
"You two always go riding together. What happened?" she saw right through him.  
"I think we had a fight." He looked down regretfully.  
"We need to tell her father." Mana ran inside to the dinning hall, where the Pharaoh and Cerise's father were discussing Roman literature.  
"What did you fight about?" Mahad asked Atemu.  
"She doesn't want me to have a harem." He answered; sitting down on the blanket Mahad and Mana were sitting on.  
"And you, what do you want?"  
"I don't want to hurt her, but I have no choice. I have to have a harem. It's tradition." He said.  
"When you are Pharaoh, you can make the rules." Mahad said.  
"That's what she said."  
"Can I give you some advice when it comes to women?" Mahad lent back on his hands.  
"They are complicated creatures, not like a horse or a gazelle, they cry when they are happy, they laugh when they get hurt, remember when Cerise fell off of that wild horse." Mahad reminded him.  
"Yeah, she laughed and then when she realized she had broken her arm, then she cried." He laughed.  
"It is a lot easier to give them what they want, than to fight with them." Mahad said. Atemu nodded.  
"They are a lot tougher than they look. They can fight with us for weeks and we will be the first to buckle, I can tell you that from experience." He looked at Mana coming back from the hall, followed by the Pharaoh and Cerise's father.  
"You and Mana?" Atemu said.  
"For a while. But listen to Cerise, she can make life hell for you." He stood up to greet the Pharaoh.  
"Where is she?" her father demanded.  
"She got on a horse and rode out into the desert." Atemu said.  
"Oh, I know where she is." her father said cheerfully.  
"Then we need to go get her." Atemu said.  
"I will go get her in the morning." Her father said.  
"She might get killed." Atemu said.  
"No, I know where she is, she is very safe." He said, walking back into the hall.  
"Father." Atemu said.  
"Don't worry son, she'll be fine. She's the only woman I know that can wield a sword." He said, following his friend into the hall.  
Cerise's father and Atemu's father had been friends for years, and they were brought even closer when their wives had died on the same night, giving birth to Atemu and Cerise.  
"I know what to do." Atemu said looking up at Mahad.  
"I'm going to change the laws when I'm Pharaoh, so I don't need a harem." He said.  
"Good for you." Mahad said.  
"I'm going to bed." He said, walking back into the palace.  
"You haven't had supper yet." Mahad said.  
"I'm not hungry." Atemu said.  
He lay awake that night wondering if she would be okay. 


	44. Chapter 44

The next day, Cerise's father went looking for her. He came back, with Cerise just before midday. When she got to the stables, Atemu, Mana, Mahad and the Pharaoh were all waiting for her. When she came around the corner, and got off, Atemu ran to her. She handed the horse to the stable boy and hugged Atemu.  
"I'm so sorry, Atem. I didn't mean to…" she said, on the brink of tears.  
He held her at arms length.  
"It's okay. You're home now, and that's all that matters." He hugged her again.  
"I'm going to change the laws, so I don't need a harem." He said.  
"You don't have to." The Pharaoh said.  
Atemu stepped aside to look at his father. He had his hand around Cerise's waist; he wasn't going to let her go again. The Pharaoh walked up to Cerise and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Your girlfriend feels so strongly about it, then as of today, no Pharaoh of Egypt will be forced to have a harem." He said.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"But now, I have to talk to Mana. May I be excused?" she asked the Pharaoh.  
"You may." He said and Mana took Cerise's hand and led her off to the stream.  
They stopped halfway and went into the palace.  
"Father, how are the arrangements for my ear piercing ceremony coming along?" Atemu asked his father, as they walked back into the palace. They saw Cerise and Mana go into Cerise's room.  
"Do you think she's hurt?" Atemu asked his father.  
"No, I have another idea." His father said, walking into the dinning hall.  
"What?" Atemu walked after him.  
"My son, let me give you your first father-son talk." The Pharaoh said putting his hand on Atemu's shoulder.  
Mahad joined them and closed the door behind him. 


	45. Chapter 45

Atemu hadn't seen Cerise for a few days, she had been avoiding him like the plague, but on the day of the ceremony, she came to talk to him. He was sitting alone by the Nile. He had some bread that he was breaking up into pieces and throwing to the ducks.  
"Hey, stranger." She said, sitting down next to him.  
"Hey." He looked at her as she sat down.  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
She looked at him with wonder in her eyes.  
"I haven't seen you in five days." He threw some bread to the ducks.  
"There's a reason for that." She lent over and broke a piece of bread off and threw it to the ducks.  
"And that would be?" he asked.  
"I can't tell you, yet." She said smiling.  
"The last time I saw you, you were on a horse with Mana, heading for the gates, where did you go?" he tried to get her tell him.  
"I'll tell you tonight." She said.  
He nodded and looked down at the water, it was so clear and cool. He was wearing his traditional wear, golden rings and all.  
"Are you nervous?" she asked him.  
"A bit." He smiled a half-hearted smile at her.  
"Does it hurt?" he asked her.  
"Does what hurt?" she popped a piece of bread into her mouth.  
"Having your ears pierced, does it hurt?" he asked.  
"A little."  
"How much?"  
"Um…it's like having and thorn in your foot. You aren't aware of it till you stand on it. If you don't touch you ear, then you won't even know it's there." She smiled at him.  
"But when they're doing it, it really hurts." She said, smiled at him.  
"Thanks for that." He said throwing the last of his bread in the river.  
She moved closer to him and put her hand on his thigh.  
"You can do this. It's just a little hole." She said.  
"Two little holes." He reminded her.  
"Okay, two little holes." She smiled.  
"You're tougher than you know." She kissed him on the cheek.  
He turned his head, and kissed her on the lips quickly.  
"Atemu!" Mahad shouted from the hallway.  
They turned to look at him, guiltily, like that had been caught committing a sin.  
"We need to get ready." He said.  
"I need to go." He said, standing up.  
"Tonight, when the festival has started, come to the garden. I'll wait for you there." She said.  
He nodded and walked off.  
Everyone gathered by the banks of the Nile, where a platform had been put up for this occasion. The Pharaoh sat on his throne, with the crook and frail in his hands. Atemu sat next to him on a stool. Cerise was in the crowd with Mana and Mahad. The Pharaoh stood up and handed his crook and frail to Cerise's father. Her father then handed him a golden knife. He held it up and it shone in the sun like a diamond. He looked at Atemu, who stood up and walked to his father's side. There was a wooden block on the platform and Atemu knelt in front of it and put his head on it. His walked up to the block and showed the crowd the knife one more time. Then he lent over Atemu.  
"Are you ready son?" he asked.  
"Just get it over with." He said.  
The way Atemu's head was lying, he could see Cerise. His father bought the knife closer to his ear and Cerise mouthed the words 'I love you'. It took his mind of the pain just for a spilt second, till he felt the blood rush out of his earlobe. He clinched his fists and teeth. He closed his eyes and waited for the earring to be put in. Then it was time for the other one, this one he didn't feel so much. When it was over, they washed his ears off with blessed water and then the party began. Atemu sat next to his father in the prince's throne. His ears were throbbing. When the wine came out and everyone got very merry, Atemu sneaked out to the garden.  
Cerise had laid out a blanket for them, with some food and wine. She was waiting for him. It was full moon, so the garden was well lit.  
"Cerise." Atemu said.  
She turned around.  
"Hi." She said.  
He walked up to her and hugged her.  
"And so, did it hurt?" she asked him, careful not to touch the hanging earrings.  
"Like hell." He said, sitting down.  
"Are you hungry?" she asked him as she sat down.  
He sat down next to her and she handed him a glass of wine.  
"It helps with the pain." She said.  
He took big sip of wine.  
"At least it's done now." He said.  
They had something to eat and were staring at the stars when he asked her something.  
"So why did you want us to come here?" he asked.  
She sat up and turned to face him.  
"There is something I want to tell you." She said.  
He nodded, edging her on.  
"Has your father had '_that_' talk with you yet?" she asked, not really making eye contact with him.  
"Yes, he has."  
"Did he tell you everything?"  
"Yes, why, where is this going?"  
"Has he told you about the red moon?"  
"A woman's red moon? Yes." He sat up.  
She looked at him.  
"Really?" he was so excited for her.  
"Yes, the day I came back from the desert." She said.  
"That's why you were so moody." He thought back.  
"Hey." She smacked him on his arm.  
"So when is the ceremony?" he asked.  
"Two days."  
"So you're a woman now." He said.  
"Yes, I am." She smiled.  
"And I'm a man." He said.  
"Yes, you are. Don't get any ideas, Atem. You know the rule." She lay down.  
"I do, but can't we do it soon." He lay down next to her.  
"I don't see a ring on this finger, sir." She said, lifting her left hand.  
"I can get you a ring, I can get you one right now." He sat up.  
"No, I mean, I want to be betrothed or married to you." She stopped him.  
"Okay, but soon. I'll get you a ring soon." He lay back down.  
They watched stars all night, until it started getting cold, then they cuddled up together and fell asleep. 


	46. Chapter 46

Two days later, Cerise got up early, Mana did her make up and they rode out to the Temple of Isis with Mana. They made a sacrifice and they prayed all day. Then they rode back to the city when they got there, the whole city was waiting for her. The people really liked her. They threw palm fronds at her horse's feet and sang in the streets as she rode back to the stables.  
"Where is Atemu?" she asked Mahad as she handed her horse to the stable boy.  
"I haven't seen him all day." Mahad said.  
That night was the first time she saw him the whole day. The Pharaoh and he were sitting on their thrones. There was a chair next to the Pharaoh's throne for Cerise. The party began and Cerise was feeling a bit warm so she went outside. Atemu got up after her and followed her to their garden. She was standing next to the steam, looking out over the moonlit Nile. He came and stood next to her.  
"Beautiful night." She said.  
"It is." he replied.  
"You did well today." He added.  
"What did I do?"  
"You did the whole thing properly."  
"Thank you."  
"You look beautiful." He said to her.  
She was wearing the traditional Egyptian makeup, black kohl around her eyes, lipstick, and blush. Her face looked like a painting. She smiled and looked down.  
"I have something for you." He said, turning around and throwing out a blanket.  
He sat down and she joined him. He opened his hand to reveal a little, brown leather bag.  
"What is it?" she asked, taking it out of his hand.  
"Open it." He said.  
She pulled the drawstrings and took out a necklace.  
"It's my necklace." She said.  
"With a few new additions." He said.  
That morning she couldn't find her necklace that he had given to her on the plane, the one she wore every day, because Atemu had sneaked into her room, and taken it before she was awake.  
"I went to the best beadier in town, and he showed me how to put on the beads." He said, showing her the little blue beads.  
"Lapis lazuli." She said.  
The sapphire blue beads sparkled in the moonlight.  
"It's the most pure beads in Egypt." He said.  
"Put it on for me." she handed him the necklace and she turned around.  
He clipped the gold clasp. She turned back and faced him.  
"How does it look?" she asked him, stroking the blue beads.  
"You look gorgeous." He said.  
"Thank you Atem." She said.  
"I have something else for you." He said, looking for something else.  
"More." She said.  
"I told you I would get you a ring." He pulled out a silver ring.  
"Atemu." She cupped her hands over her mouth.  
"It's not a wedding band, but I'm hoping this will make it official. The betrothal I mean." He said.  
She took it out of his hand and rolled it around in her hand.  
"What is this symbol?" she asked pointing on the inside of the ring.  
"It's my cartouche design. You like it?" he said.  
"It does suit you." She smiled.  
It was a falcon with a sceptre, the one that the 'Dark Magician' card had.  
"Put it on." He said.  
She slipped it onto her ring finger.  
"Perfect fit." She said.  
"Now we are betrothed." He smiled.  
"Thank you." She leapt forward and knocked him over.  
They rolled around on the grass, until they ran out of momentum. When they stopped, as usual, he was under her. She was laughing and so was he. They stopped to take a breath, and then they opened their eyes, they were closer than they had ever been to each other. He was holding her around her waist, and he held her tighter. She relaxed and bent her head down. She pressed her lips against his and he kissed her back. He parted her lips with his tongue bit by bit and they kissed like lovers for the first time. She heard something drop. She broke the embrace.  
"What was that?"  
"It was nothing." He lifted his head to kiss her again.  
"No, I heard something." She got up and walked to where the noise came from.  
He sat up and couldn't believe his luck. He finally got her to kiss him, and now she was hearing noises. She walked out behind a pillar, with a bunch of wild roses in her hand.  
"Someone dropped this." She said.  
"Did you see who?" he asked her.  
"No." she said.  
"It was probably a little kid." He stood up.  
"Let's go back inside." He put his hand around her and they went back inside. 


	47. Chapter 47

Over the next two and half years, they became even closer; they played jokes on the priests and ran away before they could curse them.  
"I'm a bad influence on you, Atem." She said to him.  
But there was still one secret she was keeping from him. One day, she met him by his chariot. Iris and Ra were harnessed and waiting for him to go to his lesson. He was learning to shoot an arrow and throw a javelin from a moving chariot.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her.  
She greeted him with a kiss. He was wearing is black leather and metal armour.  
"You look so good in that armour." She said, stepping back to look at him.  
He had a wide, strong chest, with shoulders to match. He had a six-pack and strong arms and legs.  
"Does it turn you on?" he asked playfully as he put his javelin and his curved war bow in his chariot.  
She ignored the question.  
"I want to take you somewhere." She said.  
"I can't, I have a chariot lesson."  
"I pulled a few strings, and you have today free." She smiled at Duke, who was talking with Amber.  
"But..." he complained.  
"No buts. Get on your chariot and take me where I want to go." She got onto his chariot.  
He climbed up next to her and they left the city.  
"Where are we going, Your Highness?" he asked her.  
"You'll see, now, drive." She replied.  
"What are you wearing?" he asked.  
She was wearing a long skirt, with a rope tied at her waist. She was wearing a little wrap around top and her necklace.  
"I wasn't going to walk around without a top." She said.  
"Aw, I was looking forward to that." He smiled.  
When they had gone about ten kilometres on the desert road, she asked him to stop. She looked into the desert and pointed.  
"Go that way."  
"That's into the dunes, we'll get lost." He said.  
"I know these dunes better than the back of my hand. Go." She said.  
He turned right and charged on. They went for about ten kilometres again, when he saw a mountain in front of them.  
"I think we made a wrong turn somewhere." He said.  
"No, were on the right road."  
"There is no road."  
"Man." She mocked him.  
"Stop there." She pointed at a crack in the mountain.  
He pulled up and stopped.  
"So where now?" he asked.  
She got off and walked to the front of the horses.  
"Stay on the chariot." She said, leading the horses into the crack.  
The crack was just big enough for the chariot to get through. She led them into the mountain, and when they got close to the centre, there was a beam of light in the darkness. When she led them into a crater in the middle of the mountain, the light stung his eyes.  
"This is incredible." He said, looking around.  
"It is." she agreed.  
At the centre of the mountain, was an oasis, protected from all the outside elements. It was a little forest in the middle of the desert. There was grass and trees and a little lake. He stepped off the chariot and walked up to her side.  
"We're the only one who knows about it, me and my dad. And now you." She said, taking off the horse's harnesses.  
She let them go and graze.  
"Come, I want to show you the lake." She grabbed his arm and pulled her towards the pond.  
The water was clear as crystal, cool, sweet, and pure. She took a handful and brought it up to her mouth. He did that same.  
"I have never tasted such good water." he took another handful.  
"Water from heaven." She said.  
She stood up and took off her shoes.  
"Do you want to go for a swim?" she asked him.  
"Sure, why not?" He said, standing up.  
He took off his armour and put it under a tree. He was wearing a rawhide tunic under his metal flaps. She took off her clothes until she got to her underwear. It was a short skirt, made of soft rawhide just covering the essentials. She was also wearing a strip of rawhide over her chest, to hide everything. She dived in and he followed her in. She came up, brushed her wet hair out of her eyes and looked around.  
"Atem." She said.  
She turned around in a circle and looked for him.  
"Atem!" she shouted.  
Then she felt something grab her feet. It pulled her down. She felt it coming up, to her waist. When she came up, it was Atemu holding her waist. He lifted her up and she knelt on his thighs.  
"You scared me." she splashed him.  
He closed his eyes so she didn't splash him in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He spun her around and she lay back.  
She stretched out her hands and let him spin her around in the cool water. She sat back up when she was getting a bit dizzy.  
"Whoa." She sat up and swayed from side to side.  
Her warm thighs were rubbing against his and he realized that they were alone, and almost naked. She hung her arms over his shoulders and lent against him to get her balance back. He felt two soft pouches of warm flesh against his chest. He slid his hands up her back, and slightly felt every little vertebra bump of her back. He hugged her and pulled her even closer, and then something snapped inside him. She lifted her head off his shoulder and sat back. She looked down into the water and saw how close they were to each other. She looked up into his face and saw that something was different in his eyes. She felt his warm, tough, but smooth skin of his stomach against her delicate stomach. She ran her hands up his sturdy back, and felt every little ripple and bulge under her fingertips. He ran his hand down her thigh and then back up, under the rawhide. He came to a stop on the curve of her rear. She ran her hands up and over his back and shoulder, and then down his powerful chest, and down his muscular stomach. He had developed a body like a warrior. She lent forward and down, and their lips touched, and they kissed. Slow and tender at first, then growing more and more intense. She lifted her head in ecstasy and he kissed her down her stretched neck. Their skin, lips, fingertips, had all become more sensitive, almost super sensitive. Every little touch and caress felt like heaven. He reached around her back and looked the stings that held her under top up. When he pulled it, it unravelled and became lose. She lifted her arms and he slipped it up and over her head. She threw it aside and pressed her upper body against his. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. He reached for the strings of her under dress, and she helped him find it. He pulled the strings and the knot came undone, the dress slipped off and he ran his hands up her thighs, and the small of her back. His legs were getting sore, so he swam for the shore. There was a rock that he sat on. It was half out of the water. He looked down and admired her exposed body. She pushed him back onto his back. He placed his hands on her hips. She bent down to kiss him. She moved closer to his hips, but when she felt something, something she hadn't felt since they left 2006, she stopped and realized what she was doing. She sat up and looked down at him. They were both so out of breathe, that they couldn't talk. She got off of him and the rock and got back in the water. He lent up onto his elbows and looked at her swimming in the water.  
"What are you looking for?" he asked her, still out of breathe.  
"My clothes." She said.  
He got up and helped her look. When they had found her under clothes, they got dressed and had some fruit that was growing on the trees.  
"I'm sorry about that." He said.  
"No, it's my fault." She said.  
"I should have stopped you." He said.  
"My hormones are running wild lately."  
"Mine too." He added.  
There was this big, awful silence between them.  
"I mean it isn't a sin, to want someone." She said, trying to convince herself.  
"No, it isn't." He said.  
"I mean if we want to make love, no one can stop us."  
"No one." he agreed.  
"It's our business. We love each other and that's what people who love each other do."  
"Right." He said.  
There was silence again.  
"I think it's time we get home." She said, standing up.  
"I agree." he said.  
They harnessed the horses and rode out.  
"Is that where you came that time you were angry with me."  
"Remind me."  
"The harem thing."  
"Oh. Yes. This is where I came." She said as they came out on the other side of the crack.  
When they got home, they watered down the horses and went to the library. They enjoyed the silence of the scrolls. 


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning, Atemu didn't want to get out of bed.  
"My son, what is wrong are you not feeling well?" the Pharaoh asked Atemu.  
"Something happened yesterday, father." Atemu sat up and leaned with his back against the wall.  
"Tell me." the Pharaoh sat on the bed.  
"Yesterday, Cerise took me to her hiding place."  
"The place she goes when she's angry. Yes, go on."  
"We were all alone, and we went for a swim."  
"Oh, I see where this is going."  
"You do?"  
"You and her almost made love yesterday, didn't you."  
"Yes, we did, almost."  
"Well there's nothing wrong with wanting her. She is strikingly beautiful."  
"Thank you, but she has it in her head that she wants to be married before we do." Atemu said.  
"There is another way." His father stood up and walked to the balcony.  
Atemu got up and followed him.  
"It is called the Ritual of Osiris and Isis."  
"Okay. Why haven't I heard anything about it?" Atemu asked.  
"This ritual is reserved for princes, future Pharaohs." He explained to Atemu.  
"Okay, how does it work?"  
"Do you know how long it took Isis to revive Osiris?" he asked Atemu.  
"Nine days, why?"  
"It is called the ritual of Isis and Osiris, because, you and a girl are locked in a room for nine days, to do whatever you want." The Pharaoh said.  
"Any girl?"  
"Any girl."  
"Anything?"  
"Anything you want. You do it when you are 16. So if you want her, we can do this ritual."  
"I'll have to talk to Cerise, but I'm sure it will be okay." Atemu said.  
"Fine, you talk to her today, and then you let me know tonight. Then we can arrange things tomorrow." Atemu nodded and his father left the room.  
He got dressed and went to go look for Cerise. As usual, she was at the royal stables, training yet another horse. He stood at the poles, waiting for her to take a break. She threw a glance in his direction every now and then. She couldn't believe that that skinny little boy could become such an attractive man. He had a tan like all the other Egyptian boys, but the body of a warrior, the mind of a genius and a heart of gold. He was perfect. She hadn't done too bad herself. When she came here, she was pale from working indoors at Kaiba Corp. She had a weak body, with little muscle tone, compared to what it was now. Now she had curvature, hips, a butt, and strength; riding wild, unbroken horses all day had its advantages. She also had a stunning, golden, even tan, but was still paler than the other girls. As she was watching him, he was watching his horses in the other field. She saw a group of maybe ten girls behind him, gossiping and whispering. She never liked people like that, even now. One of them called to Atemu and he turned around and waved at them. They ran off like childish little girls with crushes. She pulled in the horse she was training and let him go. She walked up to the fence and leaned in the opposite direction that he was looking.  
"Good morning." He said.  
"Morning." She replied, laying the rope down on the fence.  
"Look at those two." He said, gesturing towards Ra and Iris.  
She turned around and leaned on the fence with her elbows. Ra was still trying to impress Iris, but she wasn't buying it, grazing like he wasn't even there.  
"Are they still at it?" he asked.  
"Yeah, soon she'll be ready to be covered. You should see how he fights for her." she said, looking at him.  
She showed him the other stallion that Ra had fought with. He had deep cuts and bite marks all over.  
"There is something I want to ask you." He said.  
"There is something I want to ask you too." She said too.  
"You go first." He said.  
"What was that, just now?" she asked.  
"Remind me."  
"With the girls."  
"I was only greeting them."  
"They like you."  
"Everyone likes me. I'm the Prince."  
"No, I mean the like, like you." She said.  
"Oh, well I didn't know that."  
"Yeah, you never see things like that." She said, grabbing the rope off the fence.  
She walked to the horse she was training, and hooked the rope up to him.  
"Can I ask you my thing now?" he shouted over the sound of thundering hooves.  
"Sure." She shouted back.  
"I, I spoke to my father, this morning…"  
"Hey, what was that?" she couldn't hear him.  
He waited for the horse to run past then he climbing into the arena with her. He walked up to her and carried on.  
"I spoke to my father this morning."  
"Oh, about what?"  
"Yesterday."  
She stopped the horse and looked harshly at him.  
"You told him." She looked at him with worry in her eyes. Before he could say anything, she asked the next one.  
"Have you told Mana and Mahad?"  
"No. Just listen."  
"He must think I'm a slut." She sat down on the ground.  
"No, he told me that there was nothing wrong with it." Atemu went down on his haunches next to her.  
"He also told me that there was a way around it." He added.  
She turned to face him.  
"There is?"  
"He told me of a ritual called the Ritual of Osiris and Isis." He said.  
"Never heard of it."  
"It is reserved for Princes only."  
"Go on."  
"Basically, I can choose an girl and we get locked in a room for nine days."  
"Alone?"  
"To do what ever we want."  
"And we won't get stoned."  
"No."  
"Nine days is a long time."  
"Time flies when your having fun." He suggested.  
She pushed him over and he fell on his back.  
"So are you thinking of doing this thing?" she asked him.  
"Yes, I am." He put his hands under his head and closed his eyes. The sun was warm on his skin.  
"All I need is the go ahead from you." He said.  
"You want to do this thing with me?" she swooped over him, blocking the sunlight. He opened his eyes.  
"Who else?" he said.  
"Well, maybe one of your pretty Egyptian admirers." She stood up and walked towards the fence.  
He got up and walked after her.  
"There is no one else I would rather be locked up with." He said, seizing her around her hips.  
He pulled her towards him with his hands. He knew exactly what to do to get her to say yes. He came in close to her neck and breathed onto it.  
"Say you'll do it." He whispered into her left ear.  
"Atem, we…can't."  
"Why not? We have the blessing of the gods." He breathed on her neck.  
"Say yes." He urged her on.  
He was swaying his hips with hers.  
"Okay." She finally said.  
"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek and let her go.  
He ran off towards the palace.  
"That's not fair!" she shouted at him.  
"What's not fair?" he turned around.  
"You tricked me into saying yes."  
"I did no such thing." He blew her a kiss and ran off.  
She picked up the rope and thought of how she was just swindled.  
"Oh, I'll get you back." She said.  
Atemu went to his father, who was in the throne room with Cerise's father and all the priests. All the priests predecessors were there too, the people who would take over after them.  
"Father, I have," he stormed into the room.  
He looked around, and saw that they were in the middle of a congregation.  
"Sorry, I'll come back later." He said.  
"No, son, you can come in." the Pharaoh said.  
Everyone bowed to him as he walked past, everyone but two people, the high priest of Seth and his son, Set.  
"Father, that thing we talked about this morning."  
"Yes."  
"We can go ahead. I have a girl." He smiled.  
Mahad stood up.  
"Pharaoh, are you going to let him do the Ritual of Osiris and Isis?" he asked.  
Mana stood up too. She knew exactly who he had chosen.  
"Yes. I am." He looked down at them from his throne.  
"He isn't even 16 yet." Mana said.  
"He will be in two months." The Pharaoh said.  
"You have chosen Cerise?" her father asked.  
Atemu nodded.  
"Good. We will start with the preparations as soon as it is possible. Well done son." He said.  
Atemu nodded and left the room. He went to go see Cerise, but she was gone. He went to go look for her by the river, but she wasn't there either. He asked the guards at the front gate where she had gone and they told him that she had gone to the Temple of Isis. He got Ra ready and rode out to go see if it was true. Sure enough, Iris was tied up outside the temple. He reined Ra in and got off. He tied him to the pole and went in. Children weren't allowed in temples, so he had never been in this one before. He found her on the ground, praying. He put his hand on her shoulder and she stood up. She turned around and looked at him.  
"If you're not ready, we can postpone it." He said.  
"No, I want to do it." She said.  
"Then why are you so sad?"  
"I'm not. I'm thanking her, for giving me this gift." She said, turning to look at the golden statue of Isis.  
"Why her?" he looked at the statue.  
"Sorry?"  
"Why did you choose her, to be your goddess?"  
"She reminds me of the Virgin Mary." She smiled.  
"I've told my father." He said.  
"And?"  
"When I'm 16. Then we…" he looked at her.  
"You know." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"You know, Atem I think you're lost for words." She mocked him.  
"Well, yes." He agreed.  
"Two months, I have a lot to do and learn." She said.  
"Isn't better when we don't know what's happening?" he said.  
"Yeah, I suppose. But I still have to go get something."  
"What?"  
"You can come with if you want."  
"Is it going to be embarrassing?"  
"Maybe." She smiled.  
The high priestess came into the temple.  
"Cerise." She said.  
"Mana." She greeted her.  
"I believe we have reason to rejoice." She looked at Atemu.  
"Yes." She looked at him too, he was blushing profusely.  
"I'll give you a list of things you need to buy." She went to the scroll room and took down and empty scroll.  
She jotted down a few things and gave it to Cerise. She checked the list and nodded.  
"Atemu, have you forgotten about your sword handling lesson?" she looked at him.  
"Oh hell." He remembered that Mahad was waiting for him.  
"You had better get going." She said.  
"I know." He kissed Cerise on the cheek and ran out.  
"I had better go and buy these things." She said, walking out the temple.  
She jumped up onto Iris, and rode off after Atemu. She wanted to watch him learn to handle a sword. Today was his first lesson. When she got the archery and sword ring, Mahad was giving him tips on holding the sword. She got off and let Iris graze. She sat down and watched. He had a natural flare for swordsmanship. With in a week, he was ready take on an opponent.

"I want to fight Cerise." He said.  
"No, you're not that good yet." Mahad said.  
"Remember she was a trained assassin in her last life." Mahad reminded him.  
"I have a better opponent." He said, calling a boy from the side.  
It was Seto, or in this life, his name was Set. Mahad stepped out of the ring of whites stones and counted them down.  
"1, 2, 3. Go." He said. T  
heir swords connected and white sparks flew in every direction. Atemu ducked and swung around to the other side and Set turned around, swung his sword at him with full force. Atemu jumped back, and the sword narrowly missed him. They fought like this for a few minutes, and then things got even rougher. Set used a move and disarmed Atemu, sending his sword flying. When he realized he was unarmed and that Set was still in the game, he put up his hands.  
"Whoa, man. It's over, you win." He said.  
"Step down, Set." Mahad said.  
Set didn't listen. He lifted his sword to Atemu's throat and pressed the silver blade against his neck. Atemu stepped back, tripping on the white stones. He fell over and Set moved closer. He had so much anger and it was all directed at Atemu.  
"I'm going to kill you in front of you little woman." He said, lifting his sword high above his head to plunge into his heart.  
As the sword fell, Atemu closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. He heard the sound of metal against metal. He opened his eyes, and Cerise was standing above him. She had grabbed his sword and blocked Set's attack, and was holding the sword against Set's power. They were evenly matched. Atemu looked up her skirt.  
"I hope you're not looking were I think you're looking." She said, never letting Set out of her sight.  
Atemu looked at Set, who wasn't giving up. He lifted his sword to get Cerise to stand down, but she did the same move he had used to disarm Atemu, on him, only faster. Before he knew it, she had her sword at his throat. She had that same feeling she had when she was about to kill someone. She thought of running the edge down his neck and watching the blood come out, but lowered her sword instead. Set stepped back, not expecting her to be so good.  
"Stand down." Mahad said.  
Set laughed, pretending that he hadn't just been beaten by a girl, and picked up his sword.  
"One day, Prince. I will have my vengeance." He said, walking off.  
Cerise dropped the sword and turned to Atemu.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah." He said, lifting his hand for her to pull him up.  
She pulled him up and when she stood on his right foot, the pain shot through his leg like a hot blade.  
"Ow!" he shouted and leaned on Cerise.  
She caught him by his chest.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"My leg." He said timidly.  
She looked down and saw that his ankle was swollen and blue.  
"You've sprained you ankle." She said.  
"It feels broken." he said.  
Mahad took a look at it and agreed.  
"It is broken." He agreed.  
"We need to get him to his room." She said.  
"No, just lie him down here." Mahad said.  
She was puzzled, but did as he said. She lay him down and knelt next to his head.  
"Take his hand." Mahad said.  
She did, and then Mahad took out a little golden box out of his pocket. He opened the box and sprinkled a black powder on his ankle. He screamed like he was being murdered.  
"What is happening to him?" she shouted at Mahad.  
"He is healing, but so fast that it hurts more than the broken ankle." He said.  
Atemu squeezed her hand till both their hands were red.  
"How long will this go on?" she asked.  
"Not much longer now." He said.  
He took out a canister of water and washed off the powder. Atemu stopped screaming and took a few deep breaths.  
"Is it over?" he asked Mahad.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Stand on it." Mahad added.  
Atemu stood up and put all his weight on his leg. It was fine.  
"What is that stuff?" Cerise asked.  
"Dried phoenix tears. Works like a charm." Mahad put the little box away.  
"It really hurt." Atemu said.  
"Like being gutted alive." Mahad agreed.  
They went back to the palace and got dressed into more comfortable clothes. Cerise came to fetch him when she was ready to go to town. They walked out of the palace.  
"Did you see how angry he was?" Atemu said to Cerise.  
"He really hates you." she said.  
"What for, I did nothing to him."  
"Maybe he learnt his lesson."  
"You were so fast, you grabbed that sword and taught him a lesson." He copied her moves with the sword.  
"I did what I had to." She smiled at him dancing in the middle of the street.  
"Maybe you should give me lessons." He said.  
"When you're ready, we can fight. Okay." She said.  
They went to the pharmacist in town.  
"What do we need to get here?" he asked her.  
"Come and see." She went in.  
She walked up to the pharmacist and asked him for the thing they had to come and get.  
"Do you have any Winter Lilly Powder?" she asked him.  
He nodded and ran to the back.  
"Winter Lilly?" Atemu asked.  
"Ask Mahad." She smiled.  
"Planning to do something that no one should know about, hey." The pharmacist said as he came out the back with a big jar of white powder.  
"No, it's for a friend." She smiled and took out two gold coins.  
"No, you can have it." The pharmacist said.  
"Thank you." She said, walking out the pharmacy.

The next day, when Atemu went for his sword-handling lesson, he asked Mahad what this medicine was.  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked him.  
"Yesterday, when I went with Cerise to the pharmacist, she bought a big jar of it."  
"Oh."  
"Oh, what?"  
"It stops woman becoming expectant when they don't want to."  
"So it's birth control."  
"Yes."  
"Oh." Cerise and Mana were watching them from the fence.  
"Does it work?" he asked, looking at Cerise.  
He never expected her to be this stunning. She got a tan, and had blended in well with Egyptians. Her legs were long and shapely, her physique was like that of a woman, but she was somewhat taller than the other girls. Her hair was long and elegant; it came almost to her waist.  
"The Winter Lilly? I think so." Mahad blushed.  
"Are you going to get married?" Atemu asked him.  
"Maybe, look at her." he stopped and looked at Mana.  
Atemu's eyes never left Cerise.  
"Yeah, she is gorgeous." He said.

"They're looking at us." Mana said to Cerise.  
"What do we do?" Cerise asked.  
"We wave." Mana waved at Mahad.  
Cerise waved at Atemu. They waved back.  
"Did you get the Lilly powder?" Mana asked her.  
"Yes."  
"What is wrong today?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've never hesitated to show that you care for Atemu."  
"I have a lot on my mind, that's all."  
"Like?" Mana pushed her to tell her.  
She turned around and leaned on the fence.  
"I don't think I'm ready for this."  
"When you look at him, what do you want to do?" Mana asked.  
Cerise blushed.  
"I can't tell you that." She said.  
"Then you're ready." Mana said.  
Cerise smiled Atemu. 


	49. Chapter 49

One week before the ritual, Atemu and Cerise were sitting by the stream, while her father and the Pharaoh were sitting at a table and talking about the arrangements, there had to be a sacrifice for Osiris and Isis, they had to get a room ready for them, and not to mention the festivities.  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Cerise said, looking at her father throwing his hands up in the air.  
"I think he wants a big beast for the sacrifice." He relied.  
She looked down at the water.  
"Do you think you're ready for this whole thing?" she asked him.  
He took her hand.  
"If I didn't know better, I would say you don't want this."  
"I do, it's just after this, everyone will know, you know." She said.  
"Look at them." He said, watching his father get up and do a little dance.  
"They're so excited for us." He said, looking back at her.  
"I know." She said, watching her dad get up and join the Pharaoh.  
"We have to go through with this, don't we?" she asked.  
"Yes, we do. You gave your blessing." He said.  
"You tricked me into saying yes." She splashed him with water.  
He splashed her back.  
"I know how to work with you, that's all." He said.  
She jumped into the water and splashed him with both hands. He got in too and splashed her back.  
"Look at them." The Pharaoh said.  
"This union will be wonderful." Cerise's father said.  
"You know, when he was young, he said he was going to marry her one day." The Pharaoh said.  
"Maybe we should plan the wedding as soon as possible." Cerise's father said.  
"I agree. We can tell them when they are done with the ritual." The Pharaoh said. They played like two kids in the water, and when their arms got tired of wetting each other, they stopped. They were slightly out of breath. They were both soaking wet. Her hair was hanging in her eyes. He walked closer to her and reached up moved it out of her eyes.  
"Oh, here comes something." The Pharaoh said.  
He moved the hair out of her eyes, and she looked in the direction of the Pharaoh and her father. They looked away and acted like they didn't know what was going on. She looked back at Atemu. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she took his took hold of his hand. She brought it around to her lips and kissed his hands with her eyes closed. He extended his index finger and caressed her lips. She lent her head back and enjoyed the rare moment of bliss. He laid his other hand on her waist and stepped closer. By now, he was taller then her, almost by a full head. He slid his hand down to her hip and pulled her towards him. He bowed his head down and pulled her towards his lips.  
"They will make a lovely couple." The Pharaoh said, as the two old friends watched their children show their love for each other.  
When Cerise pulled away to get air, she saw that they were watching them from the corner of her eye.  
"We have an audience." She whispered in his ear.  
He looked out of the corner of eye and saw that they were watching them too.  
"Shall we give them a show?" he asked.  
"Why not." She smiled and lifted her leg.  
He grasped her thigh and they started kissing again.  
"When should we step in?" Cerise's father said.  
"If things don't stop, soon." The Pharaoh stood up.  
Cerise broke the kiss and extended her head and neck backwards. Atemu kissed her down her neck and across her collarbones.  
"Go down on your knees." She said.  
They both went down onto their knees, disappearing behind the reeds.  
"Now?" Cerise's father asked.  
"Now." The Pharaoh ran towards the stream.  
When they saw the two of them, they were sitting in the stream, waiting for them. As they popped their heads over the reeds, the two of them started laughing.  
"We had you fooled." She laughed.  
"That was not funny." her father shouted at her.  
She stopped laughing.  
"It was just a joke." She said.  
"It was rather funny." the Pharaoh laughed.  
The two adults went back to their table and alcoholic drink, while the Cerise and Atemu swam in the stream.  
"That was good, hey?" Cerise said.  
"It was." He said, a bit distracted.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing." He answered.  
"I know you better than you think." She said.  
"Nothing is wrong." He snapped at her.  
"Hey, tell me, now, or I'll run again." She threatened.  
"I know where you'll go."  
"Do you think that is the only place I go to?" she caught him off guard.  
She waited for an apology.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just worried."  
"About what?"  
"The ritual."  
"What about the ritual?" she asked.  
He said, nothing, but looked uncomfortable.  
"If it makes you feel better, I'm worried about it too." She said.  
"Tell me."  
"Only if you tell me what is bothering you. Agreed?" she asked and he nodded.  
"I don't understand why you want to take me."  
"Why not?"  
"There is a lot more pretty girls than me here."  
"You are gorgeous."  
"Back in 2006, yes. I was prettier than those girls, but here, I feel like the ugly duckling, between all these Egyptian goddesses." She said.  
He swam up to her and hugged her.  
"Do you think I would take one of them instead of you?"  
"You should."  
"I won't, I want you." He said.  
"So you don't mind that I'm taller than them, paler than them and more modern?"  
"No. That's what makes you unique. You can be my warrior Queen." He joked.  
"Okay, I feel better now. Now tell me your fear." She put her arms around his neck.  
"I'm scared, that…" he looked down into the water.  
She lifted his chin up.  
"Go on." She said.  
"That I won't be good enough."  
"You are good enough."  
"No, I mean, in _that_ way." He said, shyly.  
"I want you to remember that night for the rest of your life." He added.  
"Now why would you think that?" she asked him.  
"I just do." He swam away from her.  
She swam after him. She rested her chin on his shoulder from behind.  
"Don't you remember?" she said  
"Remember what?"  
"The first time we were together. In 2006." She whispered into his ear.  
He thought back but the details were sketchy.  
"Remind me." he said.  
"I was waiting for you to come home after you being lost. When you did, you were bitten by that demon and you were one too." She said.  
"I bit you?" He said.  
"Yes, and then you brought me here, and showed me your memories."  
"Yes, it's ringing a bell."  
"And then when I woke up." she played with his earlobe.  
"Oh, yes." He turned around and took her around her waist.  
"You weren't too bad then." She said, putting her arms around his neck.  
"Actually, you were great." She blushed.  
"If you were so good back then, I don't see why you shouldn't be now." She said, laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed her neck and she sat back up. She lent forward and kissed him.  
"And if you did what you did just now, you'll be fine." He said as they got out.  
"What, this?" he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to him. They were so close that they could feel the warmth radiating off each other's bodies. He was so balmy. He bent down and around to kiss her neck. She threw her neck back. This time they were hidden from view around the corner of the palace. He put his hands on her hips and then she took them and placed them on her rear. He broke the embrace and looked at her.  
"I can't take this anymore." She said, pulling him towards the wall.  
She was back to back with the wall, and pulled him closer. She kissed him and he leaned against the wall with his hands. She put her hands on his back and pulled him closer to her. When his hips bumped against hers, she threw her head back again.  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
"I can't wait for one more minute." She said, unwrapping her skirt, and letting it fall to the ground. She unwrapped her top and it fell off to. She was only let in her underclothes.  
"Do you need an invitation?" she breathed.  
He thought of just stepping back and leaving, but that would be too difficult. He took off his top, from the back, threw it on the ground, and stepped forward. He took hold of her hand and they both watched at he ran his hand up her arm, and then back down, and then he interlocked his hand in hers. He stepped as close as he could, pushing her right against the wall.  
"Why do you tease me like this?" she breathed.  
Just when she thought she couldn't get pushed back anymore, he pushed even harder, and she felt his pelvis colliding with against hers. He was as close as he could get to her face without touching it. He could see the little golden and red pigments in her eyes. She took his hand off her hips and they watched as she showed him to the stings that loosened her under top. He undid the knot and it slipped and the top became shapeless. He looked down, seeing her chest. She plunged her lips against his and he slipped his hands under the top and took hold of her. She felt for the string that undid his linen tunic. When her fingers gripped them, she pulled and his tunic slackened and fell to the ground. Now they were both only in the under clothes, short brown leather tunics. He slid his hand down the front of her torso, long and silky. He slid his hand down her leg and grabbed her thigh. She broke the kiss and looked at him with her brown eyes. He placed his hand on her other thigh and pressed her upwards against the wall. Their eyes never left each other. He took a step forward and he was close enough to take her. He lent forward to kiss her again. When she came up for air, she tilted her head back and felt the cold stone of the wall on the small of her back. He moved his hands to her rear and clutched it. Now there was only one layer of cloth between them and ecstasy. She moved her hand down to his tunic, and started to lift it. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to her left, while Atemu was exploring her upper body. She was shocked at what she saw.  
"Atemu." She said.  
He said nothing, but kissed her up her neck.  
"Atemu!" she said harder.  
"What?" he asked, looking up at her face.  
She was looking to her left, so he looked in the same direction. Mana and Mahad were standing there, watching them.  
"Um, we went for a swim." Cerise said.  
"In your underclothes?" Mana asked.  
"Yes, I wasn't going get my clothes wet." Cerise said slowly pushing Atemu away. He set her down on the ground. Mana bent down and picked up Cerise's dress.  
"It is wet." She said.  
"Okay, don't you two ever miss anything?" she said disappointed.  
"No." Mahad said.  
"It is time to make a decision." Mana said to Cerise.  
The Pharaoh and Cerise's father were still talking about the ritual when Cerise and Atemu came up to them, holding hands. Mana and Mahad were right behind them.  
"Father, may I talk to you?" Atemu asked his father.  
"Yes." He said, and Cerise's father stood up.  
"No, please sit. It has to do with Cerise and I." Atemu said, looking at Cerise.  
Her father sat back down.  
"Go on." The Pharaoh said.  
"Cerise and I have decided not to see each other…" he stopped and looked at Mahad. Mahad nodded and he continued.  
"We have decided not to see each other until the ritual." He said.  
"And why would that be." The Pharaoh asked his son.  
"So the ritual can be done correctly, and not under false pretences."  
"I don't understand." The Pharaoh asked.  
Atemu closed his eyes and ground his teeth.  
"If we see each other every day, we won't have to wait a week." He said.  
"Oh. Okay then." The Pharaoh said.  
"I assume Mana and Mahad will help you two with this task." He said looking at them.  
"Yes, they will. We are not to contact each other for the next week." Cerise said.  
"Okay." The Pharaoh said.  
They turned to walk away, and then Cerise had something she wanted to say.  
"Pharaoh." She said.  
"Yes, child."  
"It isn't Atemu's fault."  
"I know that."  
"I mean, the reasons for this is because we love each other so much…"  
"I know child." He put up his hand.  
"Even I was in love. I know how it is." he winked at Atemu.  
"Don't fight with him. We need to do this or we won't need a ritual." She said.  
"I understand." He said.  
She was all out of words, so she turned around and walked away.  
"Why did you do that?" he asked her.  
"I know that he's going to fight with you."  
"I will take it then." He said.  
The two of them ate supper and had a bath. They stood at the foot of the stairs. His room was one more floor up, but hers was on this floor. They were being watched like snakes being watched by hawks, by Mana and Mahad. They said their good bye and kissed each other goodbye. Then she went into her room and he went up the stairs, their guardians followed them. She watched as he turned the corner. She went to bed, and Mana stayed up a bit longer to make sure she was asleep, and then she went to her room across the hall. When Atemu got to his room his father was waiting for him. He patted the bed and Atemu went and sat next to him.  
"You are stronger than me, son." He said.  
"Don't say that father."  
"You are. You can resist her enchantment."  
"No I can't. Did Mahad tell you?"  
"No. But you are going to."  
"Today, just before we came to you." He stopped, not knowing how his father would react.  
"Go on, son."  
"If Mana and Mahad hadn't come around the corner."  
"I understand." The Pharaoh smiled.  
Atemu got up and paced around the room.  
"We were so close to…"  
"Are you angry because they caught you or are you angry that you couldn't resist?"  
"To be honest, I'm angry because we got caught." He sat back down.  
"You know, I never had this ritual." The Pharaoh said.  
"Why not?" Atemu asked.  
His father smiled and looked at him.  
"In the words of Cerise, we didn't need the ritual."  
"I don't follow."  
"I couldn't resist her spell. Your mother's I mean." He said.  
"So you couldn't wait for the ritual?"  
"No." he said.  
"Tell me about her." Atemu asked.  
"Your mother?" the Pharaoh asked.  
Atemu nodded.  
"She was one of a kind, sweet, strong willed, charming, pretty, smart. A wonderful woman." He smiled.  
"You really miss her." Atemu said.  
"I do, but every time I look at you, I see her." he patted Atemu on the back.  
"Cerise reminds me of her." he added.  
"Cerise is one of a kind. She isn't like all the other single-minded girls. She has mind of her own."  
"And what I hear, she's rather good with a sword."  
"She is."  
"Your mother was too. She was the best swordswomen in Egypt."  
"Father, I want to marry Cerise. As soon as the ritual is over."  
"I know. We were going to surprise you and her with the wedding."  
"So it will be arranged."  
"Of course. I won't tell Cerise."  
"Thank you." Atemu said.  
His father patted him on the back again and got up.  
"Get some sleep, son, you'll need it when the ritual begins by the sounds of it." He said.  
"You're right." Atemu smiled. 


	50. Chapter 50

While Cerise was sleeping, she had a nightmare. She was standing in the middle of the oasis in the mountain. Iris and Ra were grazing quietly under the fruit trees. She looked around and the warm desert breeze rustled her hair. She was all alone in the oasis. All she heard was the sound of the birds that came here to drink water and rest before venturing out in the searing sun. She heard the waterfall in the distance, the waterfall that was the reason for this oasis. She bent down and ran her hand through the sapphire coloured clear water. It was cool and invigorating, as always. She stood up and took off all her clothes, seeing as she was all alone. She diving into the water and came up for air. She closed her eyes, floated on her back and swam a few stokes, but then the water became warmer, and thicker. She figured she was under the hole in the roof that the sunlight came through so she saw on. But then the water became hotter, and hotter. She lifted her hand and saw it was stained with blood. She stood up in terror and saw that the water had turned to blood. She ran for the shore and got out. Her body was covered with blood from head to toe. She looked around franticly for something to wipe it off with, but there was nothing. She looked for Iris and Ra so she could go home and wash off the blood, but they were gone. She trained all the horses to go home if the got lost or abandoned in the desert. She ran around the oasis and went to where the opening was, but it was covered in vines. She pulled them away and saw only stone. She moved to where she thought the opening was, and moved the vines, but there was no opening. She hit the walls and it was solid stone. She turned around and looked into the empty oasis. The pool of blood had something floating in it. She walked to the edge and saw it was a body, floating upside-down.  
"Oh my God." she said cupping her hands over her mouth.  
She looked for a stick and pulled the body closer to the shore. She grabbed the clothes and pulled the body onto the ground. She saw that the body of this man had been mutilated, he had arrows in him, and stab wounds all over his back. She took a deep breath and turned the body over. When she saw who it was, she was shocked.  
"Mahad." She uttered in shock.  
His eyes were open so she ran her hand over them to close them. She looked into the oasis, and there were more bodies. She braced herself and jumped into the blood. She waded to the first body, and turned it over.  
"Mana!" she shouted.  
She felt for a pulse with trembling hands, but her throat had been slit.  
"Oh dear God, no." she said, looking at the next body floating nearby. She waded to it and turned it over. It was her father.  
"No!" she shouted.  
By now she was crying like no one was watching. All the bodies she had turned over so far had the same wounds; stab wounds, slit throat, arrows in their backs. She saw many more bodies, and knew she had to see who they were, even if she didn't want to. The Pharaoh was the next one she turned over. She went to the next one and turned it over, it was Joey, the Joey from 2006, then Tristan, and Duke, and Amber. They had all been killed in the same way. She also turned over their Egyptian equivalents, everyone was there but Kaiba and Mokuba, and Set. She screamed when she realized it was every one she knew, all her friends and family.  
"Atemu. Where is he?" she looked around the oasis and he was nowhere.  
She pulled each body to the shore and said a prayer by each one. There was as shadow in the hole in the roof of the mountain.  
"Hello!" she shouted.  
"Throw him in here." Someone said.  
Another body fell through the hole and hit into the lake. She looked around, and realized there was only one more person left to kill. She got into the bloodstained water and waded out to the body. He was wearing a black shroud, so she didn't recognize him. She turned him over and her worse fear was confirmed.  
"Atemu!" she uttered through already sore and swollen lips.  
She lifted his head up out of the water and saw the scarlet stream flowing from his throat.  
"No." she shook her head, trying to stem the bleeding, but his blood flowed out and over her shaking hands.  
"Noooo!" she shouted at the top of her voice.  
She looked back down at him and his eyes were open, and he was looking right at her.  
"Hi." He said.  
"You're alive!" she said.  
He lifted his hand and felt the slimy blood around his neck.  
"Not for long." He said.  
"Don't say that. I'm going to help you." She carried him to the shore, and placed him on the edge of the oasis. She jumped up and out and looked for something to stop the bleeding.  
"Hold my hand." he said, blood bubbling out of his mouth.  
She ran to him, and knelt next to him. She grasped his hand with hers, trembling with shock, and adrenaline.  
"You know I can't stay." He said.  
"No, no." she shook her head, with renewed tears flowing over her cheeks.  
"I just want to say, that…" a little stream of dark red blood ran out of the corner of his mouth.  
His lung had been pierced and he was drowning in his own blood.  
"Don't say anything." She said.  
"No, I have to. All I wanted to say was, I love you and I'm not afraid." He muttered, barely audible.  
"I love you too, don't die, please dear lord, don't let him die." She shouted up into the air.  
"Kiss me." he asked.  
She lent forward and kissed him she tasted the warm metallic taste of his blood on her tongue and she whimpered when she knew for sure he was dying. She felt him relax and breathe out. She lifted her head and saw that his eyes were open.  
"Atemu?" she said softly.  
He didn't say anything. She put her hands on his shoulder and gently shook them.  
"Atemu." She said louder and still nothing.  
She shook him harder.  
"Atemu! Can you hear me?" she shouted at him, and his head swayed and fell onto one side.  
She let go of him, lent back on her haunches and cupped her hands around her mouth.  
"He's gone." She said softly.  
She lent forward and ran her hand over his eyes to close them. She cupped her trembling hands around his face, and kissed him one last time. She stood up and walked away from the bodies. Went she found an area where she could vent, and screamed like she was the only person on earth.  
"Atemu!" she shouted at full volume.  
"I told you I would get my revenge." Someone said from the hole in the roof.  
"Who's there?" she shouted with new anger.  
"Don't you recognize me, my Queen?" he said.  
"Set? Is that you?" she shouted, covering her eyes from the sharp light.  
"The one and only." He said.  
"Get me out of here." She shouted.  
"And leave your husband here. No I think I'll leave you here too." He walked away.  
"Don't leave me here, you snake." She shouted.  
She heard him laughing, and then it was silent again.  
"Set!" she shouted again.  
There was no answer.  
"Noooo!" she shouted and fell to her knees.  
"Come back!" she shouted when she woke up.  
She looked around and saw that she was in her room.  
"Atemu." She said, throwing her blanket aside.  
She grabbed a lamp and lit it. She opened the door slowly and saw that Mana's door was closed. She sneaked past her room and up the first few stairs and when she was clear, she ran up the stairs. On the landing between the second and third floor, she ran into someone, and dropped the lamp. It died on the floor.  
"Sorry." She said.  
"I heard you scream, where are you going?" the man asked.  
"I'm going to check on Prince Atemu, I had a bad nightmare," she explained.  
"I'm fine." He said.  
"Atemu?" she said.  
He took her around her waist and she gasped, but then she recognized his touch and she knew it was him.  
"It is you." She threw her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could.  
"Okay, I'm glad that you're happy to see me." he said, prying her from his neck.  
"It was Set, Set killed you." She said.  
"Set. But I'm still here." He said.  
"In my nightmare. He killed you and your dad and my dad, and Amber, and everyone else." She rambled on.  
"Cerise." He hugged her close.  
He felt her breathing become slower and her muscles relax. Then he held her at arms length.  
"It was just a nightmare. I'm alive and everything is okay." He said slowly.  
"But the blood," she lifted her hands.  
"A dream." He said.  
"Okay." She relaxed and hugged him again.  
"Don't ever leave me." she said to him.  
"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear.  
She was so warm on this night, which was particularly chilly. Only after hugging her for a while, did he realize she wasn't wearing any thing over her chest. She only had her under dress on and so was he. He ran his hands up her back, and felt if he was right. He was, and she got pleasure from his hands running over her back. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and arched her neck backwards to look at him, not that it helped, because the only light was that of the moon through the window. She saw that his bare chest gleaming in the light. His low rise under dress sat just below his love handles, and the light fell delicately over the bulges of them. For the first time, she took a step back and admired the body he had moulded. His body was sculpted and ideal. He had definition in his abdomen, but not too much, his arms were chiselled and well developed, his chest was wide and powerful, from the archery lessons with Duke. She saw every little bulge and swell of his body gleaming in the dim light of the moon.  
"What?" he said.  
"You're so," she shook her head.  
"So, what?" he asked again.  
"Handsome." She said finally.  
It was his turn to admire her. Her body had every curve and swell in the right place. Her hips were rounded and the line was smooth. Her waist was modest and shapely, with abs but also a little bulge just below her belly button. Her chest was full and couldn't be missed. The soft light rounded them off, only enough for him to see their contour, rounded and full. He reached out to her and she took his hands. They drew each other closer and pressed their bodies together. Her soft chest, pressed against his hard chest.  
"We shouldn't do this." He said softly in a calm voice.  
"I know." She said, drawing him closer to her lips.  
He lent forward and down and kissed her. She pulled him closer to her, and he pushed her into the wall. This time it wasn't as rushed as before, more relaxed and peaceful but before they knew it, their bodies were clammy and damp. He reached down and undid her under dress, and pulled it off. It fell to the ground and she didn't even flinch. Now she was completely nude. She reached down for his strings and found the knot. He was kissing her down her neck, when she pushed him away.  
"It's only a week." She said.  
"I can't stop now." He breathed.  
"Only a week." She said.  
"I can't wait that long," he said, undoing the knot of his under dress himself.  
It fell to the floor, and now they were both nude.  
"No one has to know." He said.  
"We'll know." She said, putting her hands on his chest.  
He didn't listen and kissed her again, more impatiently than before. He slid his hand down to her thigh and started to pull it up.  
"No." she uttered.  
He didn't stop.  
"Atemu, no!" she said again.  
He still didn't stop, and now she was almost off the floor. He was pushing her up the wall so he could get to her easily.  
"I said no." she pushed him as hard as she could and he fell back onto the floor.  
"Oh god." She crawled to him.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, helping him up.  
He pulled away from her.  
"I'm fine." He said with a tinge of anger in his voice.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't push you." He said.  
"I think I should leave the palace until the ritual." She said, picking up the lamp.  
"No. Stay." He bent down to help her with it.  
"We just have to stay away from each other for a while." She said.  
"Okay. I'll control myself." He said, planting a kiss on her puffy lips.  
"Okay." She stood up and kissed him goodnight.  
They picked up their clothes.  
"Sleep tight." He said, walking upstairs to his room.  
She went down to her room, and fell asleep after tossing and turning for a while. 


	51. Chapter 51

The next day at breakfast, the two of them were very quiet. Mana and Mahad were sitting next to Cerise and Atemu, watching their every move.  
"I heard someone scream last night." Mana said.  
"I had a nightmare." Cerise said.  
"What about?" Mahad asked.  
"I'd rather not talk about it." She said, looking at Atemu.  
Mana and Mahad looked at each other suspiciously.  
"Finish up. We have a long road ahead of us." Mana said to Cerise.  
"Where are we going so early?" she asked.  
"We are going to find you a slave girl." She said.  
"Where?"  
"In the next town."  
"But that's a whole day's ride."  
"We'll be staying at an inn there, and ride back tomorrow." Mana said.  
"Okay. When do we leave?"  
"As soon as you're finished." Mana urged her on.  
After breakfast, they got the horses ready and tied a few water flasks to their saddlebags. While Cerise was standing in Iris' stable, checking that everything was right, she had a visitor. A dark shadow filled the doorway to the stable.  
"Atemu?" she held her hand up to her eyes from the bright light.  
"No, it's me." the man said.  
"Sorry, the light, I can't see you." She said.  
He stepped forward and saw that it was Set.  
"Oh, what are you doing here?" she said.  
"I came to wish you farewell." He said, patting Iris' neck.  
She lashed out at him with her teeth. He pulled back and looked at the vicious horse.  
"Sorry, she's been a bit moody lately." She said, not realising what was wrong with her.  
"It's okay." He said, walking up to Cerise.  
"Is there anything else?" she asked.  
"Yes." He said, kissing her on the lips.  
He tried to open her mouth with his, but she pushed him away.  
"Excuse me?" she shouted at him.  
"Did you like that?" he said, coming back.  
She pushed him back again.  
"No." she shouted.  
"I thought…"  
"You thought wrong." She said seriously.  
"I love the prince." She said.  
"He doesn't have to know."  
"No. In six days, he and I are going to be together, and I won't jeopardize that." She said.  
"But."  
"No, Set. I love Atemu." She said.  
He bowed his head and put his hand over his chest.  
"I wish you a safe journey." He said, and then walked out.  
Just as he left the stable, Atemu walked in, and the two exchanged death stares as they passed. Atemu stopped at the door and watched Set walk away.  
"Hello." She said to him.  
"Hi." He said, not taking his eyes off of Set.  
"What did he want?" he turned and walked up to Cerise.  
She was checking the straps on Iris again. She looked down and turned around.  
"I think he likes me." she said to Atemu.  
"How do you know?"  
"He came in here, and he, kissed me." she said slowly.  
"What!" Atemu shouted, looking towards the door.  
"I'll rip his head off." He stormed towards the door.  
"Atemu, don't." she said.  
"But he…"  
"Just leave it." She said, walking up to him.  
"I'm so tired and I don't have the strength for this." She said.  
"Okay, but one day, I'll get him." Atemu said, reaching out to hug Cerise.  
She took a step back.  
"Atemu."  
"Oh, yeah." He said pulling back his arms.  
"So you're taking Iris." He said, walking around Cerise to greet his horse.  
"Yeah, she likes running through the desert." She patted Iris' neck.  
There were a few moments of silence between them. She looked at him and he looked at her uncomfortably. They smiled at each other and looked away. She took a deep breath.  
"Okay, we can't go on like this." She said.  
"I agree." He said, looking at her.  
"We have to talk about this." She said, and he nodded.  
"I love you and you love me, right?"  
"Yes." He said.  
"We can control ourselves."  
"I concur." He said.  
"So if we kiss now, nothing will happen."  
"Not a thing." He said.  
He reached out for her and she took his hand. He jerked her forward, pulling her straight to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around him. She rubbed his back and he rubbed hers. When they broke the kiss, they whispered to each other.  
"Now that wasn't that bad, was it?" he said.  
"No." she unfolded her arms.  
"Cerise, are you ready to go?" Mana shouted from outside.  
"I'm coming." She shouted back.  
"I have to go now." Cerise said.  
"Go carefully." He said.  
She took Iris' reins and walked out, but she ran back to him. She jumped into his arms and they kissed again. He was reluctant to push her away, but gently did so after a few seconds.  
"You have to go." He said.  
She didn't let go of him. She kissed him again and then let go. She walked out of the stable.  
She and Mana rode to the next town on the trade route. There was a slave market there. When they got there, they went straight to the holding cells.  
There, Cerise saw four girls huddled up in the small cell, all aged between 6 and 16.  
"Why do you tie them down like that?" Cerise asked the slave trader.  
"Because they get away." He kicked the cage.  
The girls all huddled together, the older one shielding the younger ones who began to cry. She felt so sorry for them.  
"Choose one." he said.  
Cerise turned to Mana and spoke so softly that only Mana could hear her.  
"I can't just take one." she said.  
"Why not?" Mana asked.  
"Look at them, they're obviously all sisters. We can't separate them." She said.  
"Do what you think is right." Mana said to her.  
Cerise looked at the slave trader.  
"I want all of them." She said.  
"The one is reserved for…"  
"All of them or none of them." She said.  
"Well, I can sell all of them to you, do you have the money?" he asked.  
He was the type of man that you steered clear of in the street, the one with bad hair and teeth, always looking for money. Cerise untied a leather pouch at her waist and threw it at his feet.  
" 20 silver pieces." She said.  
"That isn't enough. That one is worth that alone." He said, pointing at the 16 year old.  
"Consider it a gift to your future Queen." She said, folding her arms.  
The oldest girl looked at her with surprise.  
"Okay. A gift then, for the future Pharaoh's wife." He agreed, unlocking the door of the cage and handed the rope with bound all of them together to Cerise.  
"Great, Royal, wife." She corrected him.  
She took the rope and left to go to the inn. When they got there, she and Mana got and girls into a room and locked the door. She walked up to them; they had been beaten and tortured.  
"Do any of you talk Egyptian?" she asked.  
The older one looked up at her and stood up.  
"I do." She said.  
"Tell them that you are safe, and that we are not going to hurt you." She said.  
The Nubian girl translated for her sisters.  
"Where do you come from?" Cerise asked her.  
"We come here from Nubia, Your Highness." She bowed her head.  
"I'm not Queen yet." She sat down on the bed.  
"Then why did you tell that man that you were?" the girl knelt before Cerise.  
"I didn't have enough money for all of you. So I said that I was going to be the Queen, which I am, so I could get all of you." Cerise explained.  
"Why didn't you have enough money, you're going to be the Queen?" the girl asked.  
"I came here for one girl, but when I saw you and your sisters," she looked the little girls.  
"I couldn't separate you." She smiled down at the littlest girl.  
"Thank you." She said to Cerise.  
"What is your name?" Cerise asked her.  
"Alihana." She said.  
"And your sisters?" she walked up to the little girls.  
She helped the first one to her feet.  
"Her name is Arisa." Alihana said.  
Cerise helped the next one up.  
"Habia." Alihana said.  
The tiniest one stood up on her own.  
"And her name is Teana." Alihana said.  
The little girl looked Cerise right in the eye and said something. Cerise turned to Alihana and she translated.  
"She says one day she is going to be a warrior woman." She said.  
"I'm sure you will be." She rubbed the little girl's cheek.  
"I can teach you." Cerise said.  
Alihana translated. The little girl nodded and smiled.  
They took two days to get back home, because they had to walk back. The first night they camped out under the stars. 


	52. Chapter 52

"Where is she?" Atemu paced around in the library while his father read a book.  
"I'm sure we would have heard from a messenger if there was trouble." His father said.  
"Yes, but I'm worried."  
"You're worried about the best swordswoman in all of Egypt." His father said.  
Atemu sighed and stopped, but looked at the door regardless.  
"You're right. I just can't help it." Atemu sat on a chair next to his dad.  
"Atemu." His father closed his book.  
When ever he called him by his first name, he knew the conversation was about to get serious.  
"Yes, father." He replied.  
"I'm sure you know about the things a young man experiences at your age."  
"Yes, father, we have had that talk."  
"But do you know why the meaning of love is, true love?"  
"I think so."  
"It's when that person walks into a room, and you stop what you're doing, just to look at them. It's when you see this person; your heart skips a beat, no matter how many times you've seen them that day." The Pharaoh said, looking down at the ground.  
"It's when you would do anything for that person, even open gates you would never open if they weren't in danger." Atemu said.  
"Yes." His father said.  
"It's when you look into her eyes and see your whole life in her eyes." He said.  
His father sat back in his chair.  
"It's when you love someone so much that you would die for them. You look into her eyes and see what your children will look like." Atemu went on.  
"I can see that this conversation is useless." His father smiled.  
"Isn't that love?" Atemu looked at his father.  
"That's exactly what love is." his father opened his book and carried on reading.  
"Are you ready for the ritual, son?" he said without looking up.  
"I think so, I hope so." he said.  
"What makes you doubt yourself?" his father said.  
"It's hard to talk about."  
"Tell me, maybe I can help you." His father closed the book again.  
"I just feel, like, I won't be good enough."  
"Meaning?"  
"You know what I mean." Atemu said and his father laughed.  
"Have to spoken to Cerise about this?"  
"Yes."  
"And, what did she say?"  
"That I will be." Atemu said.  
"Doesn't that make you feel better?"  
"No." Atemu said.  
His father looked at him, deep into his eyes, like he was looking for something and then got up. He walked to the bookcase and pulled out a golden book. He handed it to Atemu.  
"Read this before the ritual and you'll be fine." He said.  
Atemu took the book and read the cover. He looked up at his father as he sat down and read his book. Atemu opened the book in the front and started reading.

When Cerise and the girls got back home, she expected Atemu to be waiting at the stables for her, but he wasn't. But Mahad, her dad and the Pharaoh were. They welcomed her, Mana and the new slaves back. The girls were given two rooms next to Cerise's.  
The next day, Cerise showed Teana how she fought with a sword and the little girl was so excited when Cerise gave her the sword to carry back to the palace. Atemu was busy with his sword lesson with Mahad. Mahad had asked all the priest's boys to come and challenge Atemu. Joey, Tristan, and Duke's equivalents were there. As Cerise and the girls were walking back to the palace, Cerise stopped to watch Atemu. Alihana came up behind her.  
"Is that him?" she said.  
Cerise looked over her shoulder at her newly acquired friend.  
"Yes." She smiled.  
"He's handsome." Alihana said.  
"You should see him without his clothes on." Cerise blushed.  
"Have you two,"  
"No. But I've seen him."  
"You're going to marry him, aren't you?" Alihana asked.  
"Yes. I am." She smiled.  
Atemu saw her and waved. She waved back.  
"Cerise, we have to go back to the palace now." Mana said.  
Cerise looked at Mana and then back at Atemu and blew him a kiss, then ran off. 


	53. Chapter 53

Over the next two days, Cerise and Atemu saw very little of each other, because they were busy being fitted with new clothes. Cerise had to have two sets of clothes made, one of linen, in the traditional style of a woman, with an open stomach and back and long flowing lines. The second of silk, red silk, for the night of the ritual. Atemu was fitted with the traditional prince's suit, with newer, bigger golden rings around his waist and neck. He was given one ring from his father the day before the ceremony.  
"My father gave this to me before I married your mother. It has brought me luck ever since." He handed him a golden ring with a lapis lazuli gem in the middle.  
"As long as you have this ring you can't make a wrong decision, as long as you listen to your heart." He added.  
"Thank you father. I will never take it off." He said, slipping it onto his left hand little finger.


	54. Chapter 54

The next day, Cerise got up early and Mana and Alihana put on her makeup while Arisa and Habia girls played with all her sponges and brushes. Teana beaded a few ivory beads into a lock of hair down the side of Cerise's face. When they were done, her face looked like a painting, a mural on the wall of the throne room. She put on her linen skirt and top. She put on her necklace that Atemu had given her and the golden bangles the girls had bought for her. She made her way down the stairs of the palace and down to the carriage at the front on the palace, with was drawn by two pure white oxen. As she walked towards the carriage, the people came out of their house to see what she looked like and most of them were gob smacked. One little girl ran up to her and held out a flower.  
"A lotus." She smiled as she bent down and let the girl put the flower in her hair.  
The girls that were walking behind Cerise saw that the people liked her and that she would make a good Queen because she cared. She got in the carriage and the girls followed her in. The driver whipped the cold morning air and the oxen threw their weight into the harnesses and pulled the carriage out the gate. They made their way to the Temple of Isis, where Cerise had to be blessed and witness a sacrifice to Isis. As they drove past the Temple of Osiris, she saw that Ra and Iris were harnessed to a gold-plated chariot and knew it was Atemu. When she got to the temple, the monks lifted her out, because her feet weren't allowed to touch the ground until the sun went down, they carried her inside and set her down on the sacred ground, in front of the statue of Isis. She knelt before her and bowed her head. She said a little prayer, and though she was in the temple of Isis, she was praying to the Christian God. The high priestess of Isis came and blessed her with blessed rose oil. The monks and lower priests all chanted and hummed. Cerise felt like she was in a Tibetan temple. When they had prayed and chanted for a full solid hour, they lifted her up and carried her back to the carriage. As they came out, she looked over to the Temple of Osiris and saw that Atemu, his father and Cerise's father were walking out. Atemu looked exceedingly attractive today. He got into his chariot and after a long stare; he sped off to the Temple of Ra. She followed them at a slow pace. When she got to the temple, the monks lifted her up and carried her into the temple. She was carried to the front of the temple, where Atemu was already kneeling. They set her down next to him and he glanced over at her. She did the same.  
"You look lovely." He mouthed.  
"You too." She mouthed back.  
The high priest of Ra, Joey's father, came out and blessed them with holy water. Next he took a golden knife and drew one drop of blood from both Atemu and Cerise and laid the knife at the feet of the statue of Ra. Next he took a silver knife and ordered that two goats be brought in. Normally Cerise left the room when a sacrifice was made, but she couldn't this time. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the sound of the dying goats. She felt Atemu's hand take hold of hers. He watched as the priest slit the throats of the goats and tapped the blood into a wooden bowl. He placed the bowl at the feet of the statue and watched. If in one turn of the hourglass, no fly settled in the blood, then the ritual went ahead, if there was a fly in it, then they stopped the ritual immediately. Cerise's legs were getting sore, sitting in one place for an hour, so she swayed from one side to the other to get blood flowing through her legs. Atemu was more trained to deal with this sort of thing. In battle, a warrior would have to stay as low as possible for as long as was needed. After one hour, the priest lifted up the bowl and showed it to the Pharaoh and to Cerise's father. They nodded and the priest showed the bowl to Cerise and Atemu. They both looked over the edge slowly, and saw that the red liquid had not one thing floating in it. The priest nodded and then the two got up. Cerise was picked up and carried to the carriage. She saw how Atemu was trying hold in his laugh in. He made his way to the chariot and she was carried to the carriage. He drove behind the carriage and when they got to the kingdom, the city had been transformed into a scene of frivolity. There were flowers and palm fronds in the streets, the people were lined up next to the streets to welcome Cerise and Atemu back. There was singing and music being played. When they got to the palace, the royal guards carried Cerise to throne room and set her down at the foot of the princesses' throne, next to the Pharaoh's throne. She sat there while everyone streamed in though all the entrances. She sat all alone on the throne platform, while the whole kingdom stared up at her.  
"She's breathtaking." One woman in the front row said.  
She heard the boys, her friends in the back, whistling at her. The big doors in the back creaked and an eerie silence fell over the room. Atemu was standing in the doorway, with his father behind him. He took a few steps into the room and a path opened up before him. As they walked through the crowd, they bowed and showed respect for them. He walked up the stairs to the throne platform and sat on the prince's throne, and looked over at Cerise. He had changed from his battle armour to his linen suit. The Pharaoh came up after Atemu had sat down and sat on the main throne. He stood up and spoke about Atemu's life up till now, and how he had told him when he was younger that he would marry Cerise. The goats that had been sacrificed had been brought to the ceremony and were cooked, along with many other things. By this time the sun had set, and Cerise quietly and unseen had slipped away with Mana, who showed her to her new room.  
The new room was connected to the water garden, an indoor pool type of thing, and all Atemu and Cerise's things had been moved into it. Mana and Alihana helped Cerise put on her silk set of clothes and left the room. Arisa, Habia and Teana brought up some food and wine from the ceremony and set it down on the table. Everyday they would have to bring up water and food and every night food and wine.  
"You look pretty." Teana said to Cerise.  
Despite the butterflies in her stomach, she had time to entertain the girls.  
"Do you want to see something cool?" Cerise asked the girls.  
The girls jumped up onto the bed and got comfy. While Cerise was kept away from Atemu, she had to find a way to entertain herself. She had learned to belly dance. She put on a show for them, and soon Arisa, Habia and Teana grew bored and ran out the door. Alihana was the only one left, in the room with Cerise. Mana had gone and told Mahad that Cerise was ready for Atemu.  
"Oh, I'm so nervous." Cerise folded her arms over her bare belly.  
"Don't be." Alihana made the bed over and made sure that the room was clean.  
"It's our first time, you know." Cerise said sitting on the cedar wood chest.  
"You have mentioned it." Alihana said, sitting down at Cerise's feet.  
"It will be wonderful." Alihana comforted her friend.  
"You're right." Cerise said.  
"Your hormones will take over and when you look again, it will be all over." Alihana said.  
"I know, but I know it's going to hurt." Cerise said, thinking back to her first time with Seto back in the future.  
"A good hurt." Alihana smiled.  
"Thank you, Alihana. You've been really nice to me."  
"You've been kind to me and my sisters. No matter what happens, we will always serve you." Alihana said.  
"Thank you. Now go and enjoy the party." Cerise helped her up.  
"Don't you need anything else?"  
"No. Good night my friend."  
"Good night, my lady." Alihana got up and left the room.  
She closed the door behind her. Cerise sat on the chair at the foot at the carved ebony and ivory bed and waited for Atemu. She looked out at the lamp lit city out her window. Egypt was a beautiful place to live. It was exactly like the dreams she had all those years ago in the future. The smell of the night was the same. She cool breeze on her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her new kingdom.

"Where is Cerise?" Atemu asked his father.  
His father looked around the room and saw that she was gone. Mahad came and whispered something into the Pharaoh's ear. He nodded and Mahad came to Atemu.  
"Are you ready?" he said.  
"Is it that time already?" Atemu said nervously.  
The Pharaoh clapped his hands and the hall became quietly.  
"People of my kingdom, this is the last time you will see your prince for nine days." He said.  
"The time has come for him to claim his birthright, as a man and as a prince of Egypt." He added.  
He handed Atemu a goblet of wine.  
"Drink up son, for the nerves." He drank from his own goblet.  
The whole crowd drank up and then they cheered as Atemu drank his. He put down his goblet, got up off the throne, greeted his father with a nod and walked through the crowd that made a path for him to the stairs. Mahad followed him up the stairs to the room that had been prepared for them. He stood at the door, staring at the grain of the wood so intently.  
"Are you admiring the wood or are you thinking?" Mahad interrupted him.  
"Thinking." Atemu said.  
"Don't worry. Did your father give you the book that his father gave him?" Mahad asked.  
"Yes."  
"Your instincts will take over. You'll do fine."  
"Thanks Mahad." Atemu said sarcastically.  
"Look, you didn't have a problem one week ago, so you will do okay." Mahad reminded him.  
Atemu took a deep breath and reached out of the golden handle.  
"Good luck. See you in nine days." Mahad patted him on his back and walked away. Atemu was left alone in the hall. He took a few deep breaths then he heard his father come up, with Royu, the royal guard to the Pharaoh.  
"You look nervous son." He said.  
"I am." Atemu replied.  
"Did you read the book?"  
"Yes. It didn't really help."  
"It wasn't supposed to help, just to keep you away from Cerise for the week." He looked at his son.  
"Clever, father." Atemu said, admiring how clever he really was.  
"You'll do fine." He placed his hand on his sons shoulder.  
"Good bye my son. I will be here when they open the door on the tenth morning." The Pharaoh said.  
"See you father." Atemu said.  
His father nodded and walked down the hall. When they got to the foot of the stairs, he gave Royu a command.  
"No one is to bother them, for anything." He said.  
"Understood, Pharaoh." Royu bowed his head.  
Atemu was now alone in the hall again.  
"Okay, Atemu, you can do this." He said to himself.  
He turned the golden door handle, and pushed it open slowly. Cerise was frightened and stood up. Atemu stuck his head into the room. She smiled at him and he came in. He closed the door behind him. He turned to face her.  
"Hi." He said.  
"Hi." She replied.  
He looked around the room.  
"Nice, hey?" he said.  
"Very." She said.  
The room had been decorated like a harem room, with silk and drapes everywhere. There were lots of pillows and throws on the bed.  
"Look, even the sheepskin." She lifted up the white wool.  
They laughed at the thought that someone had made this room up for them.  
"You look good." She said, throwing it out over the bed.  
"So do you." He replied, taking a step forward.  
She looked down at the floor as he walked up to her. He lifted her chin up to meet his eyes.  
"I've missed you." He whispered.  
"I've missed you too." She said.  
He leaned in to kiss her, softly and tenderly. He pulled back and she leaned forward with a slightly open mouth and closed eyes. She opened her eyes to see him backing away.  
"Where are you going?" she said.  
"I believe you have leant a new talent." He sat on the chair and smiled at her.  
"Belly dancing." She smiled and blushed.  
"Show me." he said.  
He began to look more and more like a Pharaoh every day. She smiled, relaxed and listened to the music playing down stairs at the ceremony. She began to dance and sway her hips. She came closer to him and undid her scarves and threw them on him. He watched her for a while. When the music changed she stopped and stood there, not knowing what to do. He stood up and walked up to her. He took her around her around her waist, warm and damp from the dance.  
"That was breathtaking." He said.  
"Thanks." she said, breathless.  
He slid his hands around her waist to her back. He pulled her up slightly to his level. She was standing on the tips of her toes. She put her hand on his cheek and brought him closer. He kissed her tenderly, passionately. She slid her hand up under his shirt and felt his hard muscles moving under her hands. He pulled away from her and looked down, at her chest. He brought his hands up to the clasp and unfastened her top. He unwrapped it and she helped him with the last tricky part. He lifted it off her body and it floated down to the ground. For the fist time, he had seen her, in the light without her top on. He stepped back and held her at arms length. He looked down at how her body that flowed like the Nile, with no interruptions. She pulled his top up over his head and it fell to the ground. She ran her hands from his stomach up his chest and over his shoulders and drew him closer for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her up against him as close as he could without hurting her. He felt her warm body against his cool skin. He ran his hands down her back and hooked his fingers into the waist of her skirt. He pulled it down as far as he could without breaking their kiss, and then let it fall down the rest of the way. She wasn't wearing any underclothes, so now she was completely bare. She felt for the strap that held his tunic up and unclasped it. She uncoiled the golden chain around his waist and dropped it. It clanged as it hit the ground. She felt for the tunic edge and clawed at it until it gave way. It fell to the ground too. Now he was only wearing the golden rings around his waist, neck, and wrists. She felt for the clasp that held the rings around his waist and unhooked the clasp and took off the rings. They came up for air and she looked at him. Her breathing was fast and anxious.  
"Do I scare you?" he asked her.  
"No. You're the one thing that doesn't." she reached out and grasped him by his love handles and pulled him closer to him. He ran his hands down her back and over her rear and then down her thighs. He gripped them and lifted her up swiftly.  
"Oh." She said when he lifted her up suddenly.  
He looked into her brown eyes and she into his amethyst eyes as he carried her over to the bed. He knelt on the edge and made his way to the centre of the bed. He lay her down on the sheepskin and her head was between all the pillows. She swung her arms up and pushed all the pillows off the edge of the bed. He sat back and realized that this was actually happening.  
"What?" she said.  
He smiled at her, staring up at him.  
"Nothing." He said, leaning forward.  
He kissed her and she ran her hands up his arms that were next to her head. She felt him relax and lower his body onto hers. They kissed for a while, and then she broke the kiss to catch her breath. They were breathing like they were running a marathon. She wrapped her legs around his. He lifted himself off of her.  
"Are you ready?" he breathed.  
She nodded, and took a few deep breaths.  
"Yeah." she said through red inflamed lips.  
He smiled and took hold of her hands. He stretched them out above her head, just like he had read in the book. He entwined his hands with hers and bent down to kiss her. He slowly and gently lowered himself onto her. She felt a sudden pain shoot through her body and squeezed his hands. He lifted his head and looked at her.  
"I'm fine." She said, but she was clearly in pain.  
He lowered himself even more, until he was right up against her. She looked down and saw that everything was okay.  
"See." He took a breath nervously, hoping her hadn't hurt her too much.  
"That wasn't so bad." He added.  
"No." she laughed.  
He smiled and felt pain shoot through _his_ body.  
"Oh." He said with wide eyes.  
"What?" she said.  
"Don't do that." He said.  
"Oh, you're not done yet." She smiled.  
"I know." He said, finding a comfortable position.  
She slowly swayed her hips from one side to the other, grinding against his hips.  
"Oh, that's done it." He said, leaning over and kissing her deeply. 


	55. Chapter 55

She woke up the next morning with all her muscles aching. She looked up and saw that she was sleeping on Atemu's chest. His skin was warm and soft. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked back at him, sleeping. He was so adorable when he slept. She got up and walked through the silk curtains to waters edge of the water garden. She stepped down onto the first step and felt the sun warmed water flow over her feet. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh morning air. She stepped down one more step and then another. She went waist deep into the water took a breath and went under the water. It was so quiet, and peaceful. She came up and swept the hair out of her face. She looked over at Atemu and he rolled over and began to snore. She smiled and floated in the water, until her fingertips were wrinkled. She got out, got dressed and stood on the balcony in the sun. She poured herself a goblet of water and sipped it as she watched the city wake up. She felt strong hands envelop her waist. He looked over her shoulder at his father's kingdom.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said.  
"Mmm." She sipped her water.  
He kissed her neck.  
"I wondered when you would wake up." she said.  
"Last night was quite draining." He swung in front of her and held her tight to him.  
"Yes, it was quite." She smiled, looking down at her feet.  
He lifted her chin up to his eyes.  
"Will you remember it forever?" he asked.  
"As long as I have air in my lungs." She said.  
Every second that passed, he was being drawn closer to her ruby red lips. When their lips touched, and they kissed, it was soft and loving. When they broke the kiss, he held her in his arms and they watched the fishermen go out on the Nile.  
"We have eight more days left here. What are we going to do?" he asked.  
"Well, were going to talk, and sleep, and make love, and eat and drink, and make love, and did I mention make love?" she smiled.  
"I only have so much in me." he smiled back.  
"Well, we can always duel. I have my cards."  
"That's right, they moved ask our things into here." He looked into the room.  
"And I have all those photos. We can remember the old days." She said.  
They were so busy talking; they didn't notice the crowd gathering outside their window, until there were people lined up all the way to the main gates.  
"Oh, look there." She said, leaning over the balcony, revealing her round rear.  
He was sidetracked by the site, but soon realized what the people wanted to see.  
"Oh." He said, running inside the room.  
"Where are you going?" she shouted back.  
She turned back to see over ten thousand people looking up at her. She smiled and waved at them. They cheered for her and she smiled. Atemu came back out with the sheepskin and lifted it up for the whole city to see. They cheered and whistled and dance in the streets.  
"Why do they want to see that?" she asked.  
He turned it to her and she saw that there was a spot of blood in the centre.  
"What is that, none of us got hurt?" she said, rubbing the dry blood.  
"You did." He turned it back to the city, then rolled it up and walked back inside.  
He put it in his closet and came back outside. He waved and then put his arm around Cerise, and led her back inside, to the cheers of the men in the crowd.  
"Why did they want to see that?" she asked him.  
"It was your blood." he smiled.  
"My blood?"  
"Your maiden blood." he smiled and looked down at her.  
"Oh. So they wanted to see if I was a virgin?" she asked him.  
"And that I was the one that broke you." He said.  
"You, broke me?" she joked.  
"Yes, I, Prince Atemu of Egypt, broke you." He showed off.  
She pulled him away from his idea of ruling the world and demanded his attention.  
"I've already told you." She said, pushing him onto the bed.  
"No one can ever tame me." she started to crawl over to him.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiled as she came closer.

They lay on the bed, looking at the photos of the party she had at her apartment.  
"Look at this one." she showed him.  
"What is on Joey's head?" Atemu looked closer.  
"His own custom made party hat he said to me." She laughed.  
"I miss them." She said to him.  
"So do I. Especially Yugi." Atemu said.  
"One day, I would like to go back there."  
"To 2006."  
"Yeah, see what everyone looks like now. Get a haircut, maybe even get a few bottles of fabric dye."  
"Fabric dye?"  
"I can't take seeing all this white linen anymore." She joked.  
"Maybe one day, we can go back." he said.  
"What do we do now?" he asked.  
"Option one, what we did before this." She smiled at him.  
"I can't again."  
"What, and you're only 16. How are you supposed to satisfy me for the rest of my life?" she smiled.  
"You want satisfying. I'll give you satisfying." He leapt at her and she caught him in her arms, but he was so powerful, she went flying back and landed on the floor. She landed on the ground, laughing. In between sheets and pillows.  
"Ah, that was funny, from any angle." She laughed.  
"That was pretty funny." he laughed too.  
"Well, they say time flies when you're having fun." He said.  
"Let's make fun." She kissed him.  
He ran his hand up her thigh, moving the sheets to make way for him. 


	56. Chapter 56

They lay on the pile of pillows three days into the ritual, bored out of their minds. She was lying on his chest and felt every heartbeat. He was playing with her hair.  
"Can you believe that 16 years and six months ago, I was the girlfriend of Seto Kaiba?" she said.  
"Do you regret breaking up with him?" he asked her.  
She sat up, turned around and looked at him.  
"No. I mean look at me now. I am in the time of Pharaohs and Queens, I have a prince in my bed." She slapped him on his chest.  
"And I couldn't be happier." She kissed him.  
She lay back down on his chest.  
"Oh, by the way, you didn't have to be worried about making love." She said.  
"Why not?"  
"Nobody has ever made me feel that way." She said.  
"Good or bad?"  
"Good, very good." 


	57. Chapter 57

After nine days and ten nights alone in the room, they had got their hormones under control and they were all too happy to be let out into the sun. But bad news waited for Atemu when he came out. While he was in the room, his father went riding and never came home.  
"Where can he be?" he shouted at the guards.  
They shook their heads.  
"Atemu, you have to relax." Cerise put her hand on his shoulder.  
"I need to go look for him." He said turning and walking towards the stables.  
"This desert is huge. You won't find him." She tried to talk sense into his head.  
"If you are not going to help me, then go get me my armour." He said, fetching Ra from the field.  
She stormed back to the palace and by the time Ra was bridled, she was back, wearing her battle armour, and carrying his. Her battle armour was sun hardened red leather with polished silver swirls and decorations on it. He had never seen her in it before. Her sword was strapped to her waist and so was her dagger. Her bow was slug across her shoulders.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"If I can't stop you, then I'll come with you." She handed him his war bow.  
"But you can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
"That's not a reason." She said, fetching Iris for the field.  
She bridled her and got on her back.  
"Are you coming?" she said, waiting for him to get on.  
He strapped on his sword and dagger, swung his bow over his shoulder, he checked that they had water and got on Ra. They walked out to the main gates. They stood and waited for the heavy gates to open.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.  
"Of course." She looked over at him.  
Her father would be in charge of the city until they found the Pharaoh, if not, then Atemu would be crowned the new Pharaoh. As soon as the gates opened, Cerise gave Iris rein and she exploded forward like a bullet from a gun. Ra and Atemu followed shortly after them.  
"We'll look up to where the river branches for today." She said to him.  
"We can't stop till we find him."  
"We won't but we can only do so much today." She said.  
They raced along the road that the Pharaoh always rode, through the desert, and up into the mountains, where he sat sometimes and just listened to the sound of the desert. When they got to the foot of mountain, they saw Gold, the Pharaoh's favourite horse, tethered to a tree. She hadn't eaten or drank anything in days. Cerise brought Iris to a screeching halt and grabbed a canteen out of the saddlebag. She emptied the water into her hand and Gold drank furiously.  
"She hasn't had any water in days." Cerise said to Atemu.  
"Then he must be here somewhere." He looked up the steep cliffs and sheer drops.  
"We have to look for him." Cerise said, tying Iris to the tree with Gold.  
Atemu did the same and then they ventured into the mountains. They climbed up all the way to the top, and saw that he wasn't there.  
"Where else can he be?" Atemu said, walking to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the desert.  
Cerise walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"We'll find him." She looked around the flat terrain.  
"Do you hear that?" she asked him.  
"What?"  
"Listen." She said.  
He listened and heard some sort of breathing. He looked at her.  
"It's not me." she said.  
He walked past her and listened where the breathing was coming from. He followed it to an old, twisted willow tree on top of the mountain. She followed him. What he found was very upsetting. He found his father, with an arrow in his chest, barely alive.  
"Father!" he shouted and ran to his father's side.  
He was unconscious. Cerise came and knelt beside Atemu.  
"The oasis isn't far from here." She said.  
"He's too weak." Atemu looked at her.  
"We don't have a choice." She said.  
He went back down and fetched Gold; she was a sure-footed old lady who knew the mountain well. He brought her back up, and then they loaded the Pharaoh up onto her back. Atemu led Gold down the mountain to the other horses. When they got to them, Cerise held Gold while Atemu got onto Ra. She handed him her reins and then she got on Iris. They made their way to the oasis, and got there well after nightfall. They had to walk all the way, so the Pharaoh didn't fall off. He hadn't stirred all day. When they got there, Atemu made a fire and Cerise went off on her own. She must have sensed that he wanted to be alone. Atemu stared at his father. He hoped that he would be okay. Cerise came back and got a cooking pot from the saddlebag, and went to go get water from the lake. She came back and put it over the fire.  
"But we have clean water." he said.  
"It's not for the water." she reached into a little leather bag and pulled out a handful of black seeds. She threw it into the water and put a lid on the pot. She went back into the darkness and came back with two thick green leaves. She skinned a small part of the leaf and sliced a bit of it up into thin slices.  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
"Aloe Vera, it draws and heals wounds." She said getting up and walking over to the Pharaoh.  
"We need to get this arrow out." She said.  
"Let the surgeons…."  
"He might not live that long." She sopped him.  
He came and sat next to her.  
"What can I do?" he asked  
"I'll pull the arrow out, then you put on the aloe as soon as it is out. Okay?"  
"Okay." He picked up a slice of Aloe. She gripped the arrow shaft and made sure she had a firm grip on it. With a swift pull the arrow was out and dark yellow pus started to flow from the wound.  
"Let the pus come out, when it turns red, then put on the aloe." She said.  
It was only a matter of moments till blood started flowing. He packed the aloe on and around the wound, and covered him with a blanket. Cerise walked over to the pot and took off the lid. She strained the water, now green, into a bowl. She blew on it until it was cool, and then brought it to the Pharaoh.  
"Lift up his head." She said to Atemu.  
He did as he was told, and she trickled the water into his mouth. When the bowl was finished, she put down the bowl.  
"We've done all we can tonight." She sat back.  
"You get some sleep, I'll stay up." he said to her.  
"You need to rest, Atem." She said rubbing his tense shoulders.  
"I will. Later." He said, kissing her on her lips.  
She got up and walked over to the saddlebags and took out the blankets. She threw them out next to the fire and curled up in the red weaved blankets. She took a while to get comfortable, but soon fell sleep. Atemu sat up next to the fire by his father, all night. Eventually, just as the beam of light beam through the hole in the roof, his father stirred. Atemu had nodded off in front of the fire, but when his father moaned and moved, he woke up.  
"Father." he said.  
His father turned his head and opened his eyes.  
"Atemu?" he whispered through chapped and raw lips.  
"Hello." He said.  
"Where are we?" the Pharaoh uttered.  
"Cerise's hiding place." Atemu said, looking over at Cerise sleeping on the blankets.  
"How did you find me?" the Pharaoh asked.  
"We went to where you always went, and when we found Gold, we knew you were there." Atemu beat the fire and it flared up again.  
"Who shot you, father?" Atemu asked him.  
"I don't know, I was sitting, listening, and the arrow came up out of the gorge." He remembered.  
"No worry, we'll be back home soon." Atemu said to him.  
They sat for a few minutes in the silence of the morning and listened to the sound of the birds waking up.  
"I forgot to ask you, how did the ritual go?" his father asked.  
Atemu smiled and looked down at the ground.  
"It was great." He said.  
"So you are a man now?" his father asked him.  
"Yes. I am." He looked at Cerise, who was stirring.  
She opened her eyes and saw Atemu looking at her. She smiled and sat up.  
"How is he?" she said, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.  
"I'm fine, my dear." The Pharaoh said.  
"You're awake, wonderful." She got up and walked over to the Pharaoh and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Yes, I feel fine. A bit sore but I'll live." He smiled.  
"When you're ready, we can ride back." she said, walking over to the lake.  
"She looks different." The Pharaoh said to Atemu.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, more like a woman." He smiled at Atemu.  
They bridled the horses and got ready to leave. While Cerise was saddling Iris, she had to brace herself against her.  
"Cerise?" Atemu said.  
"I'm fine." She held out her hand to stop him.  
They got onto the horses and made their way back to the palace. On the way, the Pharaoh rode back by himself, he was fine to ride. He rode a few meters ahead of Cerise and Atemu. Atemu looked over at Cerise, who was particularly quiet this morning. She looked pale, and he could see she was clenching her teeth together, when she closed her eyes, he knew something was wrong.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled unconvincingly.  
"I'm fine." She said.  
"No, you're not." He reached out for Iris' reins and pulled her to a stop.  
"Just now, at the oasis, you almost fainted." He said.  
"I feel weird today, that's all. Must have been the lack of good sleep last night." She said.  
"And you look pale. When you get home, I'm getting a physician to look at you." He said.  
"No, please, I know what's wrong." She said.  
He leaned onto Ra's back and listened.  
"I'm still sore." She said.  
"Sore?"  
"From the ritual."  
"Your muscles?"  
"No."  
"What then?"  
"You know, down there." She said, looking down.  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
"What could you have done?" she asked.  
"I would have been more gentle."  
"You were gentle enough. I think it's the riding that made it worse. In a few days I'll feel better." She smiled.  
They rode on to the palace and were welcomed back by the people. The Pharaoh was taken to his room and given some wine for the pain. Cerise made her way to hers and Atemu's room and buckled onto the bed. Atemu came in after her, after he had checked on his father.  
"How do you feel now?" he asked her.  
"Worse." She mumbled.  
"Do I need to get someone?" he asked.  
"No, just come lie here by me." she held out her hand.  
He walked to the bed and crawled over to her. He lay next to her and hugged her. They were both so tired; they fell asleep and only woke up that night. When Atemu, woke up, Cerise was sleeping well, but there was a commotion in the palace. He got up and grabbed his sword. He ran to his father's room and saw that the door was shut. He pushed it open, and saw that there were five or so surgeons around his father.  
"What is going on?" he shouted.  
Mahad grabbed him from behind and pulled him out of the room.  
"What is wrong with him?" Atemu asked again.  
"Someone got into the palace and attacked him." Mahad explained.  
"Will he be okay?" Atemu asked with fear in his voice.  
Mahad looked into the room.  
"Mahad, tell me." Atemu grabbed him by his collar.  
"I don't know, Atemu!" Mahad shouted.  
The surgeons came out of the room.  
"And?" Atemu looked at them.  
"I'm sorry, Prince Atemu."  
"Why are you sorry?" he demanded.  
"There was just too much bleeding." a surgeon said.  
"No, can't be, he was fine." Atemu ran into the room.  
His father had been stabbed in the heart.  
"There was nothing they could do." Mahad said.  
Atemu said nothing, just turned around and went back to his room. Cerise sat up as he opened the door. She could see by the look in his eyes that something was off.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"My father." He uttered.  
"What about him?" she said, as he sat down on the bed.  
"He's been, murdered." He looked at her, with tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Oh, Atemu." She hugged him.  
She lay back and cradled his head in her arms. 


	58. Chapter 58

Over the next seventy days, the Pharaoh's dead body was kept in a salt bath. They took out his organs and painted his face with makeup. His tomb had been prepared and when everything was in order, they lay him in his tomb and sealed it off. Atemu and Cerise witnessed as the closed the tomb with a thick layer of plaster. They made their way back to the palace without saying another word to each other.


	59. Chapter 59

While the arrangements for Atemu's crowning were being made, Cerise's father ruled as the head of state. At the ceremony, Atemu was given a crown with the eye of Horus as its center, golden rings for his legs, up to his knee, the golden wings that would be worn on his shoulders, the golden rings around his neck, the golden collar around his neckline and upper arm bands, and a black cloak. This was what the Pharaoh had to wear whenever he appeared in public. He took the oath and was crowned Pharaoh, only two weeks after his father had been entombed. The relationship between him and Cerise was put on hold, until he had mourned finished but for some reason, he just couldn't get over his father's death.


	60. Chapter 60

He sat on his throne one week after his crowning ceremony, all alone in the throne room. The city was quiet and he hadn't heard from Cerise or anyone else in weeks. He was staring out into space, when he heard the big wooden doors creak. He looked up and saw that Cerise was standing in the doorway. She walked through and closed the doors behind her. She walked up the blue carpet and stopped at the foot of the stairs. She looked up at him, and she didn't recognize the person behind Atemu's eyes.  
"Where did you go?" she asked him.  
"I've been right here." He said in an angry voice.  
"No, you're gone. This isn't the man I love." She walked up the stairs and stared down at him.  
He looked up at her.  
"What have you done with Atemu?" she said.  
"I'm right here, damn it." He stood up.  
She looked at the anger on his face, in his eyes, and it brought tears to her eyes.  
"What is wrong with you, my love?" she asked.  
"I'm in mourning." He sat back down on his throne.  
"No, you're angry, and if I didn't know better, I would say with me." she said, falling at his feet.  
"I'm not angry with you." He said.  
"We haven't even kissed in over three months." She said.  
"It will get better, I promise." He touched her hand.  
She pulled it away from him and stood up.  
"When? It's been longer than I can bear." She turned to him.  
"What do I have to do to bring you back?" she said, tears running down her cheeks.  
"There's nothing you can do." He said.  
"Then I'm going back." she said, walking down the stairs.  
"Back where?" he stood up.  
She turned around.  
"Back to 2006." She said, turning and walking away.  
"Don't turn your back on me!" he shouted at her.  
"I will do what I bloody well want to, I'm in mourning." She said, opening the doors.  
"Guards!" he jumped up and shouted and the guards blocked her way out.  
"Make way!" she shouted at them.  
They did nothing. She turned to Atemu.  
"Call your dogs off." She said to him.  
"No, not until we talk this through." He came down from his throne platform.  
"Talk what through, I've decided, I'm going back, to my life." She said, turning to face him and his rage.  
"You can't do that."  
"Why not, I have nothing keeping me here."  
"I'm keeping you here."  
"No, a cold Pharaoh is keeping me here."  
"You love me."  
"I love Atemu. You are not him." She said.  
"Why did you say you are in mourning?" he asked.  
"My love died with his father. Now I am a widow." She said, pushing her way through the guards.  
"Come back here!" Atemu shouted after her.  
She walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door. She took out a bag and packed a few things. She swung the bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door. Just as she reached out for the handle, the door opened. It was Atemu. She stepped back when she saw it was him. She turned around and threw the bag on the bed.  
"Come to finish this fight, have you?" she said.  
"I will keep you here, even if I have to imprison you." He said.  
She noticed the two guards behind him.  
"You won't do that." She said.  
He waved his hand and the guards came in and grabbed each of her arms. They lifted her up off the ground.  
"What, no, take you hands off me!" she shouted at the guards.  
"Take her to the top room of the dungeon." Atemu said, turning and walking out of the room.  
"I'm glad your father is dead." She shouted to him.  
He turned around and came back into the room.  
"What did you say?" he said softly, rage bubbling just under his cool demeanor.  
"I'm glad you father is dead." She said again.  
Atemu snapped and pulled out his sword. He held it to her neck.  
"Don't talk like that about my father."  
"Why, he would have died if he saw how you are acting now." She said.  
He blinked and for the first time he saw that she was right.  
"Whoever killed him spared him from seeing his son turn into a monster." She said.  
"Put her down." he said, lowering his sword.  
The guards set her down and left the room. They stood alone in the room, Atemu with his sword in his hand and Cerise shocked that he would pull a sword on her. She picked up her bag and walked to the door.  
"Wait." He said, gently grabbing her arm with his free hand.  
"What?" she said.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"It's too late for that." She opened the door and walked out.  
She walked down the stairs, and then to where she and Atemu had walked through the portal all those years ago. Mana and Mahad were waiting for her. All Cerise's slave girls were also there.  
"Open the gate." She said to them.  
"Are you sure?" Mana asked her.  
"I'm not staying here for one more moment." Cerise replied.  
"We can only open the gate from one side." Mahad said.  
"Well, I won't be able to open it from the other side; I don't have the 'Dark Magician' and the 'Dark Magician girl'." Cerise said.  
"Are you sure?" Mana asked her again.  
"I won't stay here while he is like this." Cerise pointed up to Atemu who was coming down the stairs.  
"And if I have to leave to bring him to his senses, then I will." She added.  
He was watching everything from the staircase.  
"Let her go." He said to Mana and Mahad.  
"Pharaoh?" Mahad asked.  
"If she wants to leave, then let her." he came down the stairs.  
He looked at Cerise.  
"If she doesn't want to be near me, then open the gate for her." he said.  
"I do want to be with you. But not when you're like this." Cerise said.  
"I'm not sure that I can change." He said.  
She walked up to him and took hold of his hands.  
"I believe you can." She said.  
He looked up at her.  
"How do I know that I'm not meant to be this way?" he said, with tears welling up in his eyes.  
It was the first time he had cried since they had laid his father to rest.  
"You may not know, but I do." She said.  
"You are not like this." She added.  
He looked down at the ground and teardrop fell to the ground.  
"I won't leave you, if you ask me to help you." She said.  
"You can't help me."  
"I'm the only one who can." She said, hugging him.  
"Help me." he whispered into her ear.  
She hugged him closer and tighter. By this time, all the others had left, leaving them alone.  
"Where did everyone go?" he asked her.  
"Maybe they think we should talk about this, in private." She said sliding her hand down to his and taking hold of it.  
She led him up stairs to their room. She led him in and closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed and took off his shoes.  
"I can't believe you would actually hold a sword to my throat." She said, sitting down next to him.  
"I haven't been myself lately." He said.  
"You're telling me." she said.  
"I understand that your father being murdered is traumatic, but you are doing injustice to his memory by acting like this." She twisted into a more comfortable spot and folded her legs.  
"I don't know what to do, I have the Kingdom to think about, and now this thing with the rebel group."  
"What rebel group?"  
"They call themselves the Dagger and they think I killed my father to become Pharaoh."  
"How can they think that?" she was disgusted. She was the only one who knew that he was lying in bed with her when his father was murdered.  
"I think their leader is the one who thinks that, but they just follow him blindly." He sighed.  
"We can deal with this, together." She took his hand in hers and looked into his watery eyes.  
"Are you sure you want to deal with it, with me?" he looked at her.  
"Just don't shut me out. I can help you." she smiled.  
"I want to find his killer so badly." He rubbed his temples.  
"And we will, and then we will have him tried and he will be stoned." She comforted him.  
"Thank you."  
"We can deal with anything, if we stand together." She said, hugging him. 


	61. Chapter 61

They made up over the next few days, Cerise and Atemu became as close as they were before his father had died.  
"So you were never going to leave?" he asked her.  
"No, I just wanted you back." she kissed him.  
They were in their bedroom, folded up in the sheets.  
"You tricked me." he reached out and tickled her.  
"It got you back, didn't it?" she said, recovering from laughter.  
"I never want to go there again, to that dark place." He said.  
"You never have to." She kissed him.  
Two days later, they went for a little outdoor adventure. They went to the oasis and camped out. They rode between the dunes, made love in the oasis, skinny-dipped in the moonlight. When they got back, they played tricks on the priests. And by the time they were 18, they were very much in love. 


	62. Chapter 62

On their 18th birthdays, they were going to be married, on the banks of the Nile.  
Cerise was in her room, getting ready with Alihana and Arisa. The other two were making sure that the day would run smoothly. Cerise was sitting in front of her bronze mirror, while Alihana braided gold, ivory and coral beads into her hair.  
"Cerise." Arisa said.  
She was doing last minute adjustments to Cerise's dress. Cerise looked over at her and smiled.  
"You're very quiet today." She said, looking down at the dress.  
She was sewing some crystals into the waist of the dress.  
"Sorry." She said, looking back at her hands.  
She had been wringing them the whole day, since she woke up.  
"Where is the Pharaoh?" she asked.  
"I don't know." She said.  
Alihana looked at her younger sister, knowing that Cerise was having second thoughts.  
"Having second thoughts?" Arisa asked.  
"What?" Cerise looked at her nervously.  
"The dress. Must I take the beads off?" she asked, holding up the dress a little.  
"No, it looks lovely." She said, looking back at her hands.  
"Stop that, you're going to make yourself bleed if you do that anymore." Alihana said.  
"What?" Cerise asked.  
Alihana shook her head and looked at Arisa.  
"I need to go get more thread." She said, putting the dress down on the bed and stood up to go get more thread. She walked out the door and Cerise stood up.  
"I'm not finished yet." Alihana said.  
Cerise didn't reply, she walked over to the balcony and looked out over the city.  
"Nervous?" Alihana asked.  
"Just a bit." She looked over her shoulder, but didn't make eye contact.  
She looked back out over the balcony. She saw that Atemu was by the platform. He looked so excited as he told the workers how to put up the platform. It would later be used for duelling in public.  
"I can't do this." Cerise said.  
Alihana came and stood next to her.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"Because, he, he,"  
"Might be evil?"  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"I've been paying attention lately."  
"You saw how he acted when his father died and he had to take over."  
"That was two years ago."  
"Yes, but he might be that person. Truly." She turned to Alihana.  
"I might be marrying the devil." She said.  
"Cerise." She took her by the shoulder and looked into her eyes.  
"You don't believe that." She said.  
"I don't know what I believe anymore." she said.  
"Look at him." Alihana said, turning her to face him  
"Of all the men in Egypt, he the one who is as far away from the devil as can be." She said.  
Cerise smiled at him, he was playing around with a few kids that he had asked to throw flowers on the platform.  
"But when he is left alone," she said.  
"Alone?"  
"I know this is going to sound weird, but when he doesn't have someone there to guide him, he turns into something else."  
"Like a demon?"  
"No, I mean mentally. He gets angry, really angry and he doesn't think rationally, clearly." She said.  
"Then you are going to have to be there."  
"To?"  
"Help him, guide him."  
"But, the darkness slowly creeps into his heart, he becomes evil."  
"How do you know this?"  
"I just do."  
"If there is one thing that you and he have taught me, is that we don't want people to love us, we need people to love us, accept us." She said.  
"I never thought of it that way."  
"It's true. With the light of love guiding us, no darkness is that strong." He said.  
"I beg to differ."  
"If you are his light, his shield from the darkness, he will never be that person again." she said.  
Cerise nodded, remembering how good he was when Yugi and he were sharing the same body.  
"Maybe you're right." she said to Alihana.  
"Not even the darkness can beat love." She said, walking towards the door.  
"I thought you weren't done." Cerise said.  
"I am." She smiled back at her.  
"Thank you." Cerise said to her.  
Cerise looked back out the balcony and looked at Atemu. He looked up and saw her looking at him. He waved and she smiled and waved back. He broke into a sprint and ran towards the palace. In a few seconds, he was in the room.  
"Hey." She said to him.  
"Hey." He said back.  
He walked up to her and took her in his arms and pulled her close to him for a kiss. She kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, she said something to him.  
"I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before their wedding." She said.  
"We make our own luck." He smiled.  
"And with you by my side, guiding me. There is nothing I can do wrong." He said.  
It was so amazing; it was like he was here when Alihana was talking to her.  
"I'll be your light." she smiled.  
"How do you do that?" he looked at her curiously.  
"Do what?" she asked.  
"Always know exactly what I'm thinking?"  
"I know you." She smiled.  
He smiled back.  
"I need a light, to guide me home."  
"I'll be there, waiting for you." She said.  
"Promise?" He asked.  
"I promise." She smiled at him.  
They were married and she was crowned Queen on the same day. Egypt had a new Royal family. The day after their wedding day, Cerise and Atemu had many visitors. They were in the throne room, and outside, every salesperson and traveller in Egypt was lined out in the streets. They came to offer gifts to the Pharaoh and his Queen. The whole of the next three days were spent receiving gifts and making truces. The Bedouin had been at war with the Pharaoh for generations, but when Cerise helped a little girl in the desert, and brought her back to her family, she had got onto the good side of the Bedouin. They came and offered their services to Atemu and soon all of Egypt heard about Pharaoh Atemu and Queen Cerise. There were a few people who thought that Atemu had killed his own father, and they formed a group called the Dagger. Atemu received letters from them saying what they believed, and that they would retaliate, but nothing had happened for years, a little skirmish here and there, but no serious wars. Every time, it was a group of maybe thirty men causing trouble in a village, and Atemu sent out a few men to sort it out, but on this day, it was different. 


	63. Chapter 63

Royu had been promoted to head General of the Army of Egypt. Cerise and Atemu were having breakfast when he came to them.  
"Pharaoh. We need to talk." He said.  
"Talk." Atemu sat back in his chair.  
He and Cerise had been married for four years.  
"The Dagger, they are mobilizing." Royu explained.  
"To where?" Atemu asked.  
"To here, Pharaoh. They are going to attack the city." Royu said.  
Atemu looked at Cerise, who was his tactical advisor.  
"How soon?" Atemu asked.  
"Three days." Royu replied.  
"We can't move in three days." Cerise said to him.  
"We have to fight them." Atemu said.  
"I can have every man in Egypt battle ready in two days." Royu said.  
"If we meet them out in the desert, we will lose." Cerise said.  
"They live in the desert, they now the right time to attack." She added.  
"If we let them come to the castle, we risk losing it." Atemu said.  
"The mountains." Cerise said.  
Atemu looked at her.  
"We can meet them in the mountains." She added. 


	64. Chapter 64

Two days later, Cerise, Atemu and Royu were on the top of the mountain range, below them, a fake camp, set up so that the Dagger could see it in plain sight. All the archers in the city were lined up along the edge of the mountain. All they had to do was wait for the Dagger to fall into their trap. Cerise looked up at the blue sky.  
"It's such a beautiful day." She smiled and the warm breeze ruffled her loose waist length hair.  
"It is." Atemu said, looking over at her.  
She was more beautiful now than the first day he saw her, on Kaiba's zeppelin, all those years ago. She had become a true Queen in the true sense of the word, well mannered, loved by her people, generous, and strikingly beautiful. Her skin was bronzed and smooth, like the finest silk in all of Egypt. She would recruit warriors by just asking them to. The men of Egypt would gladly lay down their lives for her if she asked. She had always said that she would follow him into battle, but he was surprised that she was here. She was dressed up in her red armour, ready for battle, with her sword at her side.  
"Why did you come with?" he asked her.  
"Do you think you can stop me?" she looked to him.  
"Besides, I want to see if my plan works." She lent forward over Iris and looked down into the canyon.  
Iris and Ra were now well into their teens, but they were still the best horses in the stables.  
"Look." Royu pointed out over the desert dunes.  
"Here they come." Atemu said.  
Royu rode off to join his foot warriors behind the cliffs. Cerise and Atemu stood on top of the mountain. They watched as the Dagger stopped, and change directions, riding towards the mountain range.  
"We've got them." She smiled.  
"You're so excited about killing people." Atemu said to her.  
"I was born to do this." She said.  
They got off of their horses and lay down, with their heads hanging over the edge of the cliff. They watched as the Dagger rode into the canyon and attacked the fake camp. Then the foot soldiers moved in and blocked the only exit. Royu gave the order and the archers let their first wave of arrows fly. The arrows hit the Dagger and they fell off their horses like bugs. The few that were left on their horses were hit by the second wave of arrows. There were a few soldiers who were wounded and tried to escape through the exit, but ran into the foot soldiers. In ten minutes, there wasn't one survivor left standing. Atemu and Cerise got on their horses and rode down into the canyon. They hadn't lost one man. Cerise and Atemu got off and handed their horses to a soldier. They walked towards the canyon heart.  
"I wouldn't do that." The soldier said.  
"It's okay." She said to him.  
They walked through the dead bodies, and found not one alive.  
"I wanted at least one to be alive, to carry the message." Cerise said.  
"Shh." Atemu said to her.  
She listened and she heard the same thing he did, a soft whimpering. They followed the sound and found a young boy, not even 16, hiding in a tent. When he saw a shadow coming towards him, he drew his sword and ambushed them, but it was a meagre attempt. Before he could even get his eyes adjusted to the light, he felt the unpleasantly cold feeling at his throat. Cerise was in front, so when the boy drew and ambushed, she drew her sword and held her sword at this throat.  
"Don't make me kill such a young boy." She said.  
He didn't drop his sword, so she decided to disarm him, but he put up a bit of a fight before that was possible, but she unarmed him with the same move she used on Set when he attacked Atemu. When the boy was disarmed, he was surprised that a woman had beaten him. He fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness.  
"Please don't kill me." he begged Cerise.  
"She won't kill you." Atemu walked out behind her.  
"But I might." He drew his sword.  
"Please, Pharaoh, I have a betrothed." He muttered.  
"I will spare you, if you do something for me." Atemu said, looking at Cerise.  
"Anything Pharaoh."  
"Go back to your leader, and tell him to leave us alone."  
"I will Pharaoh." He got up and ran to one of the horses in the canyon.  
"Boy!" Atemu shouted to him.  
"Tell him, if he ever meet him in battle, I will kill him." Atemu said.  
The boy nodded and then rode off, while the warriors made way for him.  
"Royu!" Atemu shouted.  
Royu ran up to him.  
"Send out a scout to follow him. I want to know who his leader is." Atemu said.  
Royu ran off and sent a scout after the boy. Atemu looked around the canyon.  
"Let's go home." He put his sword back in its scabbard.  
Cerise did the same.  
"Round up all the horses and get all their weapons." She ordered.  
They got on their horses and they went home.  
When they got home, Cerise took off her armour and went for a swim in the water garden. She was swimming along quite pleasantly; when she saw the white sheer curtains move.  
"Hello." She said, standing up on the tiled floor of the pond. No one answered.  
"Hello!" she shouted louder.  
Atemu walked through the curtains.  
"Oh, it's you." She relaxed and went back down into the water.  
"You're a bit jumpy today." He said.  
His chest was bare and he was wearing his black metal-clad battle tunic.  
"Yeah, I know." She said.  
He went back into their room and took off his tunic. He came back and stepped down into the water. She had her back turned, looking out the open window over the desert. He waded up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
She turned around and hung her arms over his shoulders.  
"I just felt so sorry for that boy today." She said.  
"You said it yourself, you were born to kill."  
"I know, but I am a woman, and I do feel sorry for him." She said.  
"So I did the right thing by letting him go."  
"I don't know, it might come back to haunt us."  
"Then we'll deal with it." He said, spinning her around in the water.  
She arched her back and stretched out her arms. Her hair was floating above the water. When she got dizzy she sat up and leaned against him for stability. He ran his hands over her rear. She leaned back and looked at him in his eyes.  
"Do you ever think of anything else?" she smiled.  
"Yes." He said.  
She looked at him sarcastically.  
"I do, when we're riding, I think about your hips moving up and down." he said.  
"Like this?" she said, grinding her hipbones up against his.  
"Yes, just like that." He said.  
"And when I see you in your armour, I think of ways to get you out of it." He said.  
"Well, I'm out of it now." She smiled.  
"I know." He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her.  
She broke the kiss and leaned back against his arms.  
"I was thinking." She said.  
"Mmm." He said.  
"We've been married for what, four years?"  
"Yes."  
"And we don't have any children."  
"We will." He said.  
"The whole of Egypt thinks that you can't have children." She said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I didn't want to tell you, but they're laughing at you. They think that you can't have children, that's why we don't have kids." She explained.  
"So how are we going to fix that?" he asked.  
"Well, I spoke with a physician yesterday, and he said that I am ready to have kids."  
"Ready?"  
"My body is healthy and I am in the right frame of mind to have a child." She said.  
"Do you want to try now?" he kissed her down her neck.  
"If I stop taking the Winter Lilly, I can be with child within the next few weeks."  
"So soon?"  
"Yeah, but we only have to check in a say, three months." She smiled.  
"I want to be sure Egypt is safe for him first."  
"What if it's a 'her'?" she asked.  
"But I agree, no use bringing a child into a war torn kingdom." She added.  
"But, then again, you could die in battle, then I'll be all alone, and no one to carry on your legacy." She added.  
"You have a point."  
"What about the millennium items?"  
"What about them?"  
"Well, we know they're out there, but where, maybe they can bring peace to Egypt." She said.  
"That could be a valid option." He agreed.  
"We need to find them." She pointed out.  
"Well I still have the puzzle, now we need to find the necklace, eye, rod, scale, key and ring."  
"When are we going to look for them?" she leapt out of his arms and swam for the steps.  
"Not now."  
"Why not? What have we got to lose?" she said, getting out.  
He stayed in the pond.  
"What are you waiting for?" she turned around and looked down at him.  
"I'm not looking for them now." He folded his arms.  
"We can at least find out who has them, so we can track them down tomorrow." She said.  
"Later." He said, walking up the stairs.  
"How much later?" she asked impatiently.  
"Much later." He said, running his hands up her wet legs.  
"What do we do till then?" she asked.  
"You still have to ask." He said, lifting her up into his arms.  
"No, you're going to have to refresh my memory." She smiled.  
"Your wish is my command, your Majesty." He said and she laughed at his sense of humour while he carried her to the bed. 


	65. Chapter 65

Later that day, the boy that Cerise had let go arrived back at his base camp. The scout followed him discreetly and hid behind a dune when he arrived at the camp. He saw the boy get off and run into a regal tent, at the end of a long strip with tents along the sides. They boy ran into the tent, lit only by one lamp.  
"My lord." He fell at the foot of a stool.  
"What?" the man sitting in it asked.  
"Where are the others?" The man added.  
"They cut them down, my lord." The boy bowed as low as he could, with outstretched hands on the ground.  
"Dead?"  
"Everyone, but me."  
"And why did they spare you?"  
"I have a message for you, from the Pharaoh himself."  
"He was in front of you, and you didn't bring him to me?" he stood up and kicked the boy in the stomach.  
"Please, my lord, I didn't have my sword. A girl unarmed me."  
"A woman?"  
"Yes, I think it was the Queen." The boy whimpered  
"It was, she is the only woman I know that would go into battle and disarm a man." the man sat back down.  
"The message…" The boy wheezed.  
"Tell me."  
"He said, if he meets you in battle, that he will kill you himself, my lord." The boy bowed again.  
"I believe that will take some doing, but soon, Pharaoh, very soon." The man said.  
"My lord, I think I was followed." The boy said.  
"And you came back here. How dumb are you exactly?" the man shouted at the boy.  
"I have a plan, my lord."  
"Let me hear it."

Late that night, the scout arrived back at the kingdom.  
He spoke with Cerise's father, who was still the advisor to the Pharaoh. He told him everything, and in the morning, the advisor would tell the Pharaoh. 


	66. Chapter 66

The next morning early, Atemu got up and stood on the balcony of their room. He looked out over his kingdom, the kingdom his son would one day inherit. He watched the sun come up over the Nile, and the red, orange and pink lights raced across the sky to announce a new day. He heard a faint knock at the door.  
"I'll be out in a moment." He said softly, not to wake Cerise up.  
He pulled on his tunic and opened the door; it was Cerise's father, his advisor.  
"Good morning, Pharaoh." He said.  
"How many times have I told you, call me Atemu when we're alone." Atemu closed the door behind him.  
"Atemu, we know were the Dagger's camp is."  
"Good, do we know who the leader is?"  
"No, the scout couldn't get close enough."  
"Okay. Um, how soon can we attack?"  
"Atemu?"  
"Attack, them, their camp."  
"That is not wise."  
"Now you sound like Cerise."  
"She is right. They know the desert better then anyone."  
"But we have the element of surprise. How long?"  
"Three days."  
"Fine. Oh, don't tell Cerise. I want to do this alone."  
"Done." He said, bowed and walked away.  
Atemu went back into his room and crawled into bed with Cerise. He hugged her from behind and she turned around to face him.  
"Good morning." He kissed her on the forehead.  
"Mmm." She mumbled, burying her face in his chest.  
"Listen, Atemu, I know I said I would stop taking the Winter Lilly, but I think we should get Egypt peaceful before I stop, just to be sure." She whispered.  
"I agree." He kissed her on the top of her head.  
They got up, got dressed and went down to breakfast.  
"I asked Habia to do some studying last night, for me." Cerise said.  
Habia was 17 now, Arisa was 19, and Teana was 15 and Alihana was 22.  
"And what did she find out?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I was with you all of last night." She smiled.  
The four sisters came walking out of the palace pillars.  
"Good morning, Pharaoh. Good morning Queen Cerise." They bowed.  
"Oh, stop that, guys. What did you find out, Habia?" Cerise said her.  
Habia, who was becoming quite the philosopher, walked up to the table and laid out a scroll.  
"They all have one owner." She said.  
"Who?" Cerise asked.  
Habia pointed at the paper and Cerise read something.  
"Oh, him." She said.  
"Who?" Atemu asked.  
"King Bakura." She said.  
"The king of thieves." Habia said.  
"He has what?" Atemu asked.  
"The millennium items." Cerise looked at him.  
There was a silence between them. The girls left to their schoolwork.  
"I should have known he had them." Cerise said.  
"Well, at least we don't have to look far." He said.  
"When are we going to go see him?"  
"Let's go today."  
"Today, but."  
"I have nothing to do, and I could use the ride."  
"Okay. Let's go get ready." She finished her juice and went with him to their room to get ready.  
They got dressed into their armour and took all their weapons with. They made all the arrangements for the time that Atemu would be gone, bridled the horses, filled the water canteens, and rode out to the lair of King Bakura. 


	67. Chapter 67

He lived in the mountains one-day ride to the north of Atemu's kingdom. They arrived at the border of his territory, welcomed by archers, and swordsmen.  
"Get off your horses." The swordsmen demanded.  
They got off, and stared down the man, heavily built, muscular, and scarred.  
"Nice horses." He smiled at Cerise.  
Almost all of his teeth were missing, probably from boxing matches.  
"We have come to see King Bakura." Atemu said in his usual commanding tone.  
The man looked at a boy sitting on the rocks. The boy ran off, into the camp, and into a big tent at the end of the valley. The boy came out a few moments later and shouted, in Arabic to the man.  
"You may enter." He stepped aside.  
Cerise and Atemu lead their horses in. They knew that they were now entering the home of the biggest thieves in all of Egypt, and if they left them alone, they would never see them again. They walked all the way to the tent, in silence, looking around the canyon. It was a junkyard with all sorts of things. These men were the scavengers of the desert, they would pick up anything. They stopped outside the tent, and waited.  
"Who's going to stay by the horses?" Cerise said and looked at Atemu.  
Then the tent flaps opened and King Bakura stepped out.  
"Ah, to what do I owe this honour, Your Highnesses?" He bowed, but not sincerely. Atemu knew that Bakura was on his land, but he never really did anything about it, he never posed a threat.  
"Can we talk business?" Atemu said.  
"Of course." He said, gesturing inside his tent.  
"We want to watch our horses." Cerise said.  
"Outside, then." Bakura said.  
They let their horses free in a field, and talked under a grouping of palm trees beside a stream.  
"I have word, that you have the five millennium items." Atemu said.  
"News travels fast." He said, sipping from his chalice.  
He was always drunk. He had scruffy hair, one or two gold teeth, actually, he reminded Cerise a lot of a pirate, just without the eye patch. He walked with hands next to his head, like he was royalty or something, and his back arched slightly backwards.  
"You didn't come here to have a chat." He slurred.  
"No, I want to buy the millennium items from you." Atemu said.  
"Oh." He looked at Atemu with a distant look in his eyes.  
"They're not for sale." He said.  
"Every man has his price." Atemu said.  
"Yes, but what I want you can't give me, or won't, rather." He looked at Cerise through the corner of his eye.  
"Name your price." Atemu said.  
He lifted the chalice to his lips, and then held it upside down.  
"Why is the whiskey always gone?" he said.  
He looked at Cerise.  
"My dear, Queen, would you be so kind as to fetch me another bottle of this heavenly liquor?" he asked.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"It's in the tent, on the right, big pile, can't miss it." He added as she walked away. She walked into his tent.  
"Give me one night with your wife, and you can have them." He said to Atemu.  
"You are out of your mind!" Atemu shouted at him.  
"Didn't you see her? She wants you to say yes." He slurred to him.  
"No."  
"Yes, she is mischievous, I can see it in her eyes. She will cross over soon."  
"To where?"  
"To my side."  
"For what reason?"  
"She is inquisitive. She wants to know what its like." They fought.  
"What, what is like?" Atemu said.  
"To walk on the evil side of life." He said.  
"She likes evil, she won't admit it, but she does." He added just before Cerise came out of the tent.  
She handed Bakura the liquor and Atemu stood up.  
"I've heard enough. Come Cerise, we're leaving." He took hold of Cerise's hand.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"I don't need to explain." He said, pulling her toward the horses.  
"No, wait." Bakura said.  
Atemu stopped and looked at him.  
"Ten pieces of gold each." He said.  
"You mean it. Just the gold." Atemu asked.  
"Yes." Bakura walked up to him.  
Atemu took a leather pouch out of his pocket and handed it to him.  
"There's sixty pieces in there." Atemu said.  
"Good. Come with me." he walked over to his tent.  
They followed him and he handed Atemu a bag. Atemu opened it and scratched around inside it.  
"Nice doing business with you." Atemu said.  
"Yes, it is a pleasure." Bakura said to him as they walked out of the tent.  
They bridled the horses and got on.  
"Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted back at him.  
Atemu came to him.  
"Yes." Atemu said.  
"Watch your wife. She's a wild one."  
"I knew that when I married her."  
"I've never seen a woman with her eyes. No one can tame her."  
"I know this. I don't want to tame her. Just be able to unleash her." He said.  
Bakura bid them farewell and they rode back home. 


	68. Chapter 68

They hid the items in their room, where no one would get to them.  
"So, now that we have the items, now we work on peace in Egypt." She said at the breakfast table the next morning.  
"Yes." He said.  
She looked at him with wonder.  
"What was wrong with him? You can't hide anything from me." she said, popping a fruit slice in her mouth.  
"Oh, sorry, what was that?" he asked.  
"Ever since we came back from Bakura, you haven't said more then ten words. What did he say to you?"  
"What makes you think he said something to me?" he asked.  
She looked at him sarcastically.  
"Okay, he did say something." He looked down at his plate.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You didn't think he was, sexy, did you?" he asked her.  
"Bakura, no. Filthy desert rat. Why"  
"Not even a little?"  
"No. Yuk. Why in the world would you ask me something like that?"  
"He said that you look like bad guys. I'm not exactly a bad guy."  
"No, you're not." She agreed with him.  
"Is he right?"  
"I do like bad guys every now and then, but that's why I like, love you. You have more bad in you than you think."  
"I hope not."  
"I don't think you're going to turn into a demon again." She said, finishing her breakfast.  
"Now, let's go work on making a wonderful kingdom for our son."  
"Or daughter." He looked up at her.  
"Are we done with this conversation now?" she walked around and sat on his lap.  
"Yes, we are." He kissed her arm.  
"Okay, now I have to tell you something." She said, leaning down to his ear.  
"I only have a few days of Winter Lilly left, so we better work fast." She whispered.  
"Well. Let's get going." He stood up.  
That day, he announced that he had all the millennium items and that he would re-unite Egypt with them. 


	69. Chapter 69

Over the next few days, all the troubles with uprising tribes and rebels disappeared, and they hadn't even seen the items. All the people of Egypt pledged their loyalty to Atemu and Cerise, again. There had been no word from the Dagger, so Atemu called off his attack for now. He still had to find their leader and crush him.  
One week after they had bought the items for King Bakura, Atemu got up early. He had some work to do. He went down to the library.  
Cerise woke up alone, which didn't happen very often. She got dressed and went to go look for Atemu. She looked in the throne room, at the dinning table outside by the stream, and finally in the library. She opened the door and peeked in.  
"Oh, here you are." She said, coming in and closing the door.  
"Were you worried?" he said, without looking up.  
"Yes, I was." She said, sitting down next to him.  
He was so wrapped up in the book he was reading. There were scrolls and books lying open on the table.  
"How long have you been up?" she asked, tilting her head to try and see what he was doing.  
"A few hours."  
"What are you reading?" she looked over his shoulder.  
"I'm trying to figure out how to activate the powers of the millennium items." He said.  
She picked up a scroll and started reading, then another, and another. She laid all the scrolls out next to each other, ten in total. She stood up.  
"This is how." she said.  
He looked at the scroll. Right at the bottom of all the scrolls was a single line of writing, a sentence, when all put together. He lent over to read the writing.  
"When Ra sleeps, all seven treasures in one place, to these words will be the beginning of a powerful pure hearted force." He said.  
"At night, you must wear all the items, and say the next line." She translated.  
He mumbled the words, not saying them out loud; afraid of what might happen if he did.  
"Wait." She said, pointing to the top of the page.  
She read the lines.  
"It's a warning." She said, looking at him.  
"Well go on." He said.  
"If the scales are not evenhanded, evilness will devour the soul who embarks on this journey." She read.  
"I'm always balanced." He held out his hands next to him with his palms up, and moved his head from side to side.  
"You're so funny." she laughed.  
"Hopefully, I'll never have to use the millennium items." He said.  
"Yes, but when, if you do, you have to do it as a last resort."  
"I will." He kissed her on the cheek.  
"Hey, you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I took my last Winter Lilly dose two days ago." She got up and sat on his lap.  
"Oh, has it been that long."  
"Yes, it has."  
"So we better get busy." He picked her up and stood up.  
"Sit down." she said.  
He sat back down.  
"What?" he asked.  
She stood up and sat astride on his lap, facing him.  
"The doctors say to make it even more effective, I should." She put her arms over his shoulders.  
"Tease you." She finished her sentence.  
"Tease me?"  
"Yes, apparently, it works better like that."  
"How long?" he placed his hands over her rear.  
She smiled at him and lent forward, and whispered.  
"For a few days." She whispered into his left ear.  
"I don't know if I can wait that long." He slid his hand under her skirt, and up her thigh.  
She stood up very quickly.  
"You are just going to have to." She kissed him on his cheek and walked towards the door.  
"Breakfast is ready." She said, walking out the door.  
He watched as she walked out and when she was out, he sat back in his chair and heaved a heavy sigh.  
"Whoa." He said.  
"I'm gonna be a dad." He smiled.  
At the breakfast table, there was no conversation, until Cerise said something.  
"Do you remember that time we tricked your dad and mine into thinking we were making love in the stream?" she said.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Do you remember what happened after that?"  
"Of, course I do."  
"Right over there." She said, looking at the wall.  
He looked behind him and remembered the time when he didn't have to deal with anything, just be around Cerise.  
"And do you remember that time on the stairway landing?"  
"Yeah, I do. Why exactly are you reminding me?"  
"I just want to make you remember what we have, and what we almost did." She said, sipping her fruit drink.  
"Would you like to revisit those times?" he asked.  
"In a few days. Just be sure that in two days time, you will be very ready." She smiled.  
He frowned and took a sip of his drink.  
"You look so cute when you're angry." She said.  
"I was thinking of going to the oasis today." She added.  
"I have a few things to do." He added.  
"My dad said he would talk to the Bedouin leader." She said.  
"How did you know I had an appointment with him?"  
"He is a good friend of mine. Remember, I saved his daughter and some other things too." She gloated.  
"Like what?"  
"Like his son likes Teana." She said.  
"Oh, that's why he always comes with." He said.  
"So, will you come?" she asked him.  
"Yeah, why not." He said, standing up.  
They got dressed into their armour; it was a lot more comfortable when riding than the normal clothes. They took a canteen of water each and a few loaves of bread, and some meat. They were planning to stay over. When they got to the stables, they watched Ra and Iris in the field for a while. Atemu lent over the fence and stood at ease with his hands on the poles.  
"Something's different about her." Cerise said.  
"Iris, what?"  
"Look at her." she said.  
Ra, as usual, was prancing around her, and normally, she would ignore him, and carry on grazing. But this time, she lifted her head every now and then and watched him.  
"She may be starting to like him." Cerise said.  
"I think you're right." He said as they watched Ra stop and walk up to her.  
They started grooming each other. Cerise moved closer to Atemu and took hold of his hand. He looked down at their hands, and gently squeezed her hand. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. He smiled and lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She came even closer and hugged his arm. His golden upper armband was cold against her cheek. He lifted his arm and pushed her closer to his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled even closer.  
"Maybe one of these days, he might get what he wants." He said.  
"Who?"  
"Ra. He wants to be with Iris."  
"Maybe." She said, moving in front of him between him and the poles.  
He moved a little back to make room for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"Peace in Egypt, a son, a daughter, and an amorous companion." He kissed her on the top of her head.  
"You have one of the four." She bent her head backwards and he lent down and kissed her on her lips. They broke the kiss and she turned around with his arms around her.  
"And soon, you'll have peace, and soon after that, you will have one of the other two." She said, watching Ra and Iris grooming each other.  
"Yeah, but it's been two days, I'm sure it will work." He kissed her neck.  
"Whoa, my heart." She said.  
"Yeah, I guess it would work." She said, pushing her behind out and against his thighs.  
She felt his muscles become tensed and his grip on her become tighter. Then she stood back up right.  
"But you'll have to wait till we get to the oasis." She said climbing through the poles.  
"Come on you two love birds." She shouted and Ra and Iris looked at her. They walked up to her.  
She looked back at Atemu, who was still standing by the poles.  
"Are you coming?" she asked.  
"Yes." He said, climbing through the poles.  
They bridled the horses and walked out of the city. They were taking it nice and easy. When they came to the path that led to the oasis, they walked down the path. She looked over at Atemu, he was looking down, but his eyes were closed.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing." He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"You're really crowded in there, aren't you?" she said.  
"Yeah." He said, lifting himself off of Ra's back for a little bit then sitting back down.  
"Does it hurt?" she asked.  
"No, it's just uncomfortable. And Ra moving like this isn't helping." He said.  
"Don't tell me you're getting happy for Ra." She mocked him.  
He looked at her sarcastically.  
"Look, we're almost there." She said, nudging Iris into a gallop and Ra, being the love struck stallion, raced off after her.  
"No, Ra, stop!" he shouted and tried to rein him in, but to no avail.  
She waited for him at the entrance.  
"What took you so long?" she asked.  
"Don't even start with me." he said.  
She laughed and walked into the crack in the mountain. He followed her in. They unbridled the horses and let them graze. They noticed that Iris let Ra get a lot closer to her than before; maybe her ice heart was finally melting. Cerise went to her tree and took off her armor and under clothes and dived into the clear water. Atemu followed shortly after her. He dived in and swam to Cerise but she swam away from him.  
"Come on." He said.  
"In a moment." She said, disappearing into the water.  
He watched her swim under him and come up behind him.  
"Come here." She said.  
He swam up to her and took her around her waist.  
"Do you remember what we did the first time I brought you here?" she asked him, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"No, you're going to have to remind me." he said and she smiled.  
"Your wish is my command, all mighty Pharaoh." She kissed him, softly, then even more deeply.

They lay together on a rug and under a blanket bare, their warm bodies close together, to conserve body heat, but they didn't mind. He was playing with her wet hair.  
"Atem." She whispered over her shoulder.  
"Do you remember that nightmare I had once?"  
"Which one?"  
"The one where you were killed."  
"Oh, the one with Set."  
"Yeah, I never told what happened." She turned around to face him.  
She told him about the dream, how he died and that Set killed him.  
"It will never happen." He said.  
"You have obviously forgotten about the mummy."  
"No, I mean I will die someday, but of old age, surrounded by my ten children and my wife."  
"Ten?"  
"Yeah."  
"Not while I'm in control." She said.  
"I really hope this works." He said, touching her belly.  
"It will, I can feel it." She kissed him.  
He hugged her.  
"Hey, look at that." She said, pointing at the horses.  
They were lying down next to each other, sleeping.  
"They look so sweet." She said.  
"We need to get to sleep." He said, hugging her tighter to him.  
"Oh, you want one more hey?" she asked.  
He smiled and kissed her. 


	70. Chapter 70

He woke the next morning while Cerise was still asleep. He looked into her face while she slept. She was so peaceful, and beautiful. He lifted his hand, and stroked her cheek. He ran his index finger over her rouged lips. He stared at her till she woke up. She stretched her arms out and opened her eyes.  
"Good morning." He whispered.  
She blinked.  
"Morning." She said.  
"Want to go for a swim?" he asked.  
"No, I just want to get home." She said.  
"Why?"  
"I miss my bed." She said.  
They bridled Ra and Iris and rode back leisurely.  
"How do you feel now?" she asked him.  
"Much better." He reached out and so did she and they took hold each other's hand. When they got home, there was an unexpected surprise waiting for them. They let Ra and Iris go in the field, and walked back to the palace, but were intercepted by Royu.  
"Pharaoh " he bowed.  
"Royu, old friend, it's good to see you."  
"Pharaoh, someone broke into the palace last night, and went straight to your room."  
"What did he want?"  
"He wanted to kill you, sire."  
"Did you catch him?"  
"Yes, he is in the dungeons as we speak." Royu said as they walked into gates.  
They walked into the palace and Atemu stopped Cerise.  
"Maybe you shouldn't come with me." he said.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"The dungeons are no place for a Queen." He said.  
"I think I can handle it, hey." She said, walking after Royu.  
Atemu walked after her.  
"Okay, but I did warn you." He said, as they walked into the gates of the dungeons. They walked down the stone stairs and came to the holding cells. Thick chains chained the man to the wall. The guards had beaten him, probably; he had tried to kill their Pharaoh after all. Royu opened the cell gate and Atemu walked in. Royu walked in after him. Cerise stayed outside the cell. This was the first time she had been in the dungeons. It was dark, and humid, and the air smelled stale. Very often, when a crime was committed, the person would be thrown in here. And every now and then, they would capture a rebel, and bring them here. Cerise never saw what happened, but she knew Royu and Atemu tortured them. He would come up to bed covered in blood, and smelling of sweat. She chose to forget such occasions. But now, this man was here, and she was going watch them torture him.  
"I hear you want to see me." Atemu said to the man.  
"I want to kill you." The man spat on the ground in front of Atemu.  
"Which tribe do you belong to?" Atemu asked, ignoring the insult.  
"I belong to the Dagger." He said proudly.  
"Good, maybe we won't need to make you talk." Atemu said.  
"Tell me, who is your leader?" Atemu added.  
The man turned his head to look past Atemu.  
"I can see why he likes her." the man said, looking at Cerise, standing behind the bars.  
"Who likes the Queen?" Atemu asked angrily.  
The man didn't react, just stared at Cerise.  
"She has legs that go all the way to heaven, look at that." The man said, licking his lips.  
Atemu drew his sword in fury and held the point at the man's heart.  
"You stop that or I will gut you right here." He said.  
"You can kill me, I will never tell you who is our leader." The man said in defiance.  
"General." Atemu said.  
"Yes, Pharaoh."  
"Go get the hot tongs." He said, never looking out of the man's gaze. Royu left and came back with two big sweaty men carrying a furnace. They greeted Cerise as they walked past her.  
"Good day, my Queen." They said before they put the red-hot furnace in the centre of the room. Cerise felt the heat radiating from it, even at such a distance. She hugged herself, not knowing what they were going to do with it, but knowing exactly what they were going to do with it. Royu placed a tong in the furnace and walked away.  
"You have one last chance to talk, before you end up in a worse condition than you are now." Atemu said.  
The man looked worried and scared, when he looked at the furnace and tong. The poker of the tong was becoming red hot.  
"Anything you want to tell me." Atemu asked.  
The man looked at him.  
"No. I will not say his name." The man said, knowing full well what was coming next.  
"Very well." Atemu said, walking to the kiln and took out the tong by the cloth covered handle. The tong was glowing cherry, it was a beautiful colour, but then again all deadly things are beautiful. He walked up to the man and held it close to his arms, so he could feel how hot it was.  
"Are you sure?" Atemu asked.  
The man watched the poker with fear in his eyes.  
"May Seth be with me." the man said.  
"No, do what you want." The man added and closed his eyes.  
Atemu brought the poker close to his skin and it scorched the skin, then the muscle and when it hit the bone, the man screamed, a blood-curdling scream. It cut through his flesh like butter. Cerise covered her ears and closed her eyes, but she still heard him screaming. She pressed her hands harder against her ears and closed her eyes tighter. When she heard nothing, she opened her eyes. The man was bleeding from his upper arm, and Royu got the next poker out the furnace.  
"Ready to talk yet?" Atemu asked.  
The man didn't answer, so Atemu went to the other arm.  
"Do you really want to relive this?" Atemu asked.  
The man said nothing, so Atemu burnt his other arm. Cerise did the same again, but a smell filled her nose, the smell like burning rubber and meat mixed. Then she realized, it was the flesh of the man. She felt sick to her stomach, and she felt the fruit she had for breakfast, coming back up. She covered her mouth and ran back up the stairs. She ran out of the dungeons, past Alihana and Arisa and ran to the stream outside and knelt over it. She brought up all the fruit she had earlier. Alihana and Arisa were waiting for her to come back from the trip, but the didn't expect to see her come running out of the dungeons. They ran after her and stood a bit away from her, as she got sick. When Cerise's stomach was empty, she brought up a bit of bile that made her even sicker. When she stopped, she coughed and spat out the bitter taste of the bile into the water. She wiped her mouth with her hand and washed it off in the stream. She sat back and rested her hands on her lap. She breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes.  
"Cerise." Alihana said.  
"Could you bring me some water." Cerise asked her.  
Alihana sent Arisa to get a jug of water. Alihana walked up to Cerise and knelt next to her.  
"Why do you feel sick?" she asked her.  
"There is a man in the dungeons," She said, staring into the Nile water.  
"The man who broke into the palace last night." Alihana said.  
"Yes." She breathed.  
"They are torturing him." She added and started to cry and cradled her face in her hands.  
Alihana put her arm around Cerise and Cerise lent over to her. She wept into her lap.  
"He was screaming." She wept.  
"He was screaming so hard." She added.  
"I know, I know." Alihana rubbed her back.  
Cerise cried until her face was wet and soggy, then she sat up.  
"The smell. The smell was horrendous." She said.  
"It's over now." Alihana said.  
"I can't believe he could be so mean." Cerise said.  
"Who?"  
"Atemu, he was the one who was burning him."  
"He has to if the man won't talk."  
"There are always other ways." She said.  
They sat in silence for a while, and then Alihana asked a personal question.  
"How many days do you have left of your Winter Lilly?"  
"I finished it three days ago." Cerise said.  
"Maybe that's why you felt sick." Alihana said to Cerise.  
"No, it was the smell."  
"Smells make expectant woman sick." Alihana said.  
Cerise looked at her.  
"You're right." Cerise said.  
"When can you tell?"  
"I should be able to tell now." She said getting up.  
She helped Alihana up and they ran to the doctor's room in the palace. He told her urinate in two bowls. She went behind the screen and did what he said. She brought him the two bowls. He covered the one with a cloth and put it in a dark box, and put the box in the closet. In the other bowl, he threw three seeds. He covered the bowl with a cloth and put it on the windowsill.  
"Come back in three days, and then we will see if the gods have blessed you." He said.  
They walked out and Cerise went to go eat something, seeing as her stomach was empty. Atemu came to her later that day. She was in the library, reading a book. He took a swim in the stream before he went to her. He opened the door and she looked up. He was standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. He came in and closed the door. She was sitting next to the open window, in the sun. He came and sat next to her.  
"I'm sorry about earlier." He said.  
"I don't understand, how can you be so mean?" she asked him.  
"I had to, I need to,"  
"Find their leader, yeah, I know."  
"I didn't want you to see that."  
"Well, neither did I."  
"I really am sorry."  
"I know, I'm just feeling weird."  
"Weird how?"  
"Just, different." she said, closing her book.  
"I did warn you about going down there."  
"Yes, but under normal circumstances, I would have been fine."  
"Under normal circumstances, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked. She handed him the book she was reading, and got up. She walked to the window and stood in the desert breeze. She closed her eyes and the wind whipped her hair backwards. He watched her walk to the window, and then looked at the book.  
"Signs of Pregnancy." He read the title.  
"Cerise, are you?"  
"I don't know, I went to the doctor and he took samples."  
"That's wonderful." He stood up and walked up to her.  
He hugged from behind and rocked her from side to side.  
"You are, I can feel it." He said, kissing her neck.  
"We can find out in three days, but nothing stops us from still trying."  
"But you may already be pregnant."  
"But I may not be, yet." She turned around and hung her arms over his shoulders.  
"Won't it do damage?" he asked.  
"No." she stood up on her toes to kiss him. 


	71. Chapter 71

Three days later, they went to the doctor together, to find out if there was a little prince, or princess on the way. He took the bowl out of the cupboard.  
"This will determine whether or not the Queen is expectant." He said, putting the bowl down on a table. He took a black rock out of his pocket.  
"If the stone turns green then she is with child." He handed the stone to Atemu.  
He took the stone and looked at Cerise. He stood up and walked over to the bowl. He held the stone over the bowl, closed his eyes, and dropped it. It plopped as it fell into the bowl. He stood still, with his eyes closed.  
"Are you going to check?" she asked him.  
He opened one eye then the other, and he watched as the stone turned a gorgeous lime green. He smiled.  
"What colour is it?" she asked.  
"It's green." He looked at her with joy in his eyes.  
"You're pregnant." He added.  
She jumped up and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and swung her around.  
"Congratulations." The doctor said to them.  
"Now, to see whether it is a boy or girl. He fetched the bowl off the windowsill.  
"We're going to have a baby." Atemu said to her.  
"I know." She hugged him again.  
The bowl's contents were dried, and more like salt then anything else. He threw the powder out onto a cloth.  
"Now, we need to mix this with blessed water, if it turns blue, it's a boy, if it turns red, it's a girl." He said.  
He put the goblet of water on the table. He handed some powder to Cerise and she threw in a pinch, but no colour change. She took more, and more. In the end, all the powder was gone, and the liquid was a clear as it began with.  
"What does this mean?" she asked him.  
"It means that the little thing wants to surprise you, so it won't tell you anything." He smiled.  
"So I'm defiantly with child?"  
"Yes, the stone never lies." He said.  
"Okay, now what do we do?" Atemu asked.  
"You carry on as usual, just be careful when you ride, and try not to pick up anything heavy." He said.  
"For how long?" she asked.  
"Till the baby arrives." The doctor smiled.  
That morning, everyone in the palace knew about the new arrival, and later that day, Atemu called the city together, to convey the good news.  
"People of Egypt!" he shouted down at the crowd that had gathered.  
All his priests, Set, Joey, Mana, Mahad, Amber, Serenity and the first tomb keeper, Shada were behind him and Cerise was at his side. The city grew quite and waited for him to speak. He told them about Cerise and the baby, and everyone rejoiced and danced in the streets. The priests were all happy for them, but not Set, he was shocked and clearly angry. Mana and Mahad, even though they had taken up their roles of high priestess and priest of Isis and Osiris, were extremely happy for them. They had seen them grow from children, to teenagers, to grown ups, and now they would see their children. Set disappeared while everyone wished them well.  
"Where is Set?" Atemu asked the others.  
"I don't know." Mana said. 


	72. Chapter 72

Two weeks after the big announcement, Cerise and Atemu went walking next to the Nile. She was still feeling sick, but all the women in the city that she spoke to assured her that this was normal.  
"The birds will be flying south soon." She said to Atemu.  
"We must get in a hunt before they leave." He replied.  
"No thanks, I think I'll skip this year."  
"Are you still not feeling well?"  
"No, I mean, yes I am still feeling sick, but everyone tells me not to worry."  
"Then why are you feeling bad?" he stopped and turned to face her.  
She looked out over the Nile. There were children playing in the water, and ducks and geese swimming nearby.  
"I don't know." She said, not looking at him.  
"Look at me." he said, gently turning her head.  
He put her hand over his and closed her eyes. She rubbed his warm hands against her cheek.  
"I just get the feeling that something is going to happen." She confessed.  
"With what, the baby?"  
"The baby, the kingdom, you."  
"Me?"  
"I know something bad is going to happen, I can feel it coming."  
"Nothing bad will happen. I haven't heard a thing from the Dagger in weeks."  
"I know." She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Stop worrying. Every thing will be fine. I promise." He lifted her head and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Ow." She said.  
"What, what?" he panicked.  
"Nothing, my breasts are killing me." she laughed.  
She had been complaining that she felt bloated and that her breasts were extremely sensitive since she was pregnant.  
"Oh." He laughed with her.  
He reached down, to touch her stomach.  
"Oh no you don't." she stepped back.  
"What now?" he asked.  
"I heard that if you touch a pregnant woman's stomach with in the first three months, then the baby will grow up to be sickly and withdrawn." She told him.  
"And we don't want that, do we?" he smiled and stepped up to her.  
He kissed her again. They had never been so happy, in exception to their wedding day. He heard someone calling him from afar. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction from which it was coming, without breaking the kiss. Royu came running up to him, with a piece of parchment in his hands. Atemu broke the kiss when Royu got closer.  
"Pharaoh." He bowed.  
"What is this?" he took the scroll from him.  
"It's a message, from the Dagger, my lord." He said.  
Atemu opened it and read the writing.  
"Is this right?" he asked.  
"The falcon that brought it bore the mark of the Dagger."  
"How sure are we that this isn't a trap?"  
"He said he would go alone too." He said.  
Cerise took the parchment from Atemu and read it.  
"You can't go." She said.  
"He said he wants to come to a solution." Atemu said.  
She looked at Royu, who slipped away to give them some privacy.  
"The solution is for them to kill you."  
"They can't kill me."  
"You are human, of course they can."  
"Will it make you feel better if I take my diadiankh with me?"  
"How is that going to help?"  
"I can summon a god card to protect me."  
"I suppose it would help." She said, giving up.  
She knew that once he had something in his head, he would do it, no matter what.  
"I'll only be gone for one day, one day and night at most."  
"I know." She gently tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Do I have your permission?" he asked.  
"Since when do you need my permission?" she smiled.  
"Okay. Royu!" he shouted and the general came running.  
"Ready my chariot." He smiled. 


	73. Chapter 73

When his chariot was ready, and he had put on his battle armour he led Ra and Iris to the front gates, with Cerise walking at his side. He waited for the gates to be opened.  
"Atem." She said.  
"Yes." He looked at her.  
"Please be careful."  
"I will."  
"We have so much going for us, don't screw it up by dying." She smiled, but he saw the tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. He wiped one away with his hand.  
"I'll come back to you."  
"You better, or I'll go to the afterlife myself and drag you back here." She joked.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"For what?" she asked.  
He looked at her with so much adoration.  
"For being my perfect match." He said.  
"I'm not perfect." She looked down at the ground.  
He lifted her chin back up.  
"You are for me." he smiled.  
She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself up to kiss him. She broke the kiss to see him smiling.  
"I'll be back in a few hours. You won't even know I was gone." He smiled.  
"Okay." She said, as he walked towards the back of the chariot and got up onto the platform.  
Next to his dagger, was his diadiankh. She knew that his Egyptian gods would protect him. He smiled at her and lent down to kiss her.  
"Oh, I forgot to give you this." He said, taking out a golden necklace and charm out of his pocket.  
"What is it?" she took it from him.  
"It's the royal cartouche, with my name on the back. I have one with your name on the back." he said, holding it up.  
"It will protect you." She said.  
"I'm sure it will." He said.  
He took one long look at her and nudged his horses into a trot. They trotted out the gate and he waved back at Cerise. She waved back. As soon as he was far, he urged the horses into a gallop.  
"Please be with him." She said as she watched him ride off behind the dunes.  
The people of the city went back to their lives, and the guards closed the gates, but Cerise was still standing in the middle of the road. Alihana walked up next to her.  
"Cerise." She said.  
"Something is going to happen. I know it." She turned to her friend.  
"You must believe everything will be fine." Alihana put her arm around Cerise.  
They stood there for a while then went back to the palace. 


	74. Chapter 74

Atemu stopped to rest the horses once, before he got to where the leader of the Dagger said he would be waiting. He rode up to the mountain where the meeting had been arranged. He saw in the centre of a small canyon, barely ten meters wide, stood a man. Muscular, tall, dirty, sweaty, generally not a guy you would like to meet in a dark ally. He came to a stop and got off his chariot.  
"Hello." He said.  
The man turned around and Atemu saw that he was unarmed. He removed his sword and dagger, but not his diadiankh. The man was African, dark as the night. He smiled and his white teeth were like diamonds in the dark ally.  
"I assume you are the leader of the Dagger." He said.  
"I assume you are the all mighty Pharaoh Atemu." The man said in a disrespectful tone, walking up to Atemu.  
"I am." Atemu said.  
"Then I am." The man said with arms spread outwards.  
He was clearly educated, not any slave. He had to have come from another kingdom.  
"You wish to talk of peace." Atemu said.  
"I do." The man said.  
A group of about twenty men stormed around the two men and encircle them.  
"I thought you said you were coming alone!" Atemu shouted, realizing he was outnumbered, and he was unarmed.  
"I lied." The man laughed.  
The men stormed Atemu. He tried to punch and kick them, but there just too many. The others held him down; someone put a cloth over his mouth and nose. The man pressed so hard, Atemu thought he would dislocate his jaw. He breathed in the vapours and soon felt like he was slipping away from reality. His eyes felt like they were tied to a stone, they were so heavy. His eyes closed involuntarily and before he could do anything about it, he was knocked out.  
The men stood up and backed away from him. He was lying on the ground, unconscious. A man walked out of the shadows.  
"Is he out?" he asked.  
A man kicked his foot.  
"Yes." The man said.  
"Good." The other man said.  
The man knelt next to Atemu, and cut his breastplate off. He threw the plate on the ground, leaving Atemu's chest bare. The man poked his pectorals and laughed. The men all laughed with him. The man took out a dagger and twirled it in the light of the crevice. He took it to Atemu's chest, and made a cut about the length of a hand, just above his heart.  
"Why don't you just kill him now?" a man asked him.  
"First rule, men. The way to get to the Pharaoh, is through his family." He said, taking a green stone out of a bag.  
"What is that?" one man asked.  
"A very special stone I bought off a traveller, from a foreign country, over the seas." The man twirled the stone in his hands.  
"What does it do?" another man asked.  
"It makes men mad, evil."  
"How will that help you?" one man asked.  
"It will make the Queen hate him." He said, lifting a fold of the cut and putting the stone into the cut. He pushed it down as far as he could. It was right up against his ribcage. The man stood up.  
"Okay, it's time to go." The man said to his men.  
They left, leaving Atemu bleeding in the crevice. After 20 or so minutes, he woke up, sore, bleeding and weak. He looked down at his chest and saw that he had been attacked. He laid his head on the soft desert sand and lay there till he was fully aware of what to do. He took a few deep breaths and sat up. The pain shot through his body. The cut wasn't deep, but it was normally the shallow ones that hurt the most. He stumbled to his feet and braced himself against the wall of the crevice. He picked up his breastplate and staggered to his chariot. He lay down on the floor of his chariot, and took a sigh of relief.  
"Ra." He whispered.  
He heard him stomp his foot.  
"RA! He shouted.  
Ra whinnied and then Atemu knew he was listening.  
"Go home." He said.  
The chariot started moving and Atemu's legs dragged behind it. He pulled himself higher onto the floor and held onto the rack with his war bow on it.  
"Faster!" he shouted and the horses broke into a gallop.  
He took a white cloth and tied it to his war bow, and put it back in its rack. He sat back and waited for the horses to get home. He drifted in and out of consciousness.

Cerise was in the pond in her room, staring out over the desert. She had a few men throw a pot or two of hot water in the pond, making it like bath water. Alihana walked through the sheer curtains separating her room and the pond.  
"Cerise." She said.  
Cerise turned around.  
"Alihana. Hello." She said.  
"How do you feel now?" she asked.  
"I feel fine, but I have this pain in my chest." She said, touching her left chest.  
"What kind of pain?" Alihana waded out to her.  
"Like a dull throbbing pain." She said.  
"Do you need to see a doctor?"  
"No, I'll be fine, I just need to lie down for a while." She waded towards the steps.  
"You can't take chances." Alihana walked after her.  
"I'm not, maybe it was that juice I had, and it did smell a bit funny." she smiled as she got out.  
She wrapped herself in silk robes.  
"I'll lie down for a while. Will you wake me when Atemu gets back?" she asked.  
"I will." Alihana walked up the stairs.  
"If you need anything, I'm right in the next room." Alihana said, walking out the door.  
"Thank you." Cerise said, sitting down on her bed.  
Alihana closed the behind her and Cerise lay down for a nap, but the pain didn't go away. By the time she woke up, it was the sun was already setting. She looked around the room, expecting to see Atemu's armour, but there was nothing. She got up and walked to the balcony, looking for him in the stream he always took a dip in but he wasn't there. There was something wrong, horribly wrong. She ran to the door and opened it.  
"Alihana!" she shouted.  
A few seconds later, Alihana came out of her room.  
"My Queen." She said.  
"Is Atemu home yet?" she asked her with an underlying tone of panic.  
"No. He isn't." She said.  
Cerise now knew that something was wrong. She turned and went back into her room. She took off her clothes and started putting on her armour. Alihana came in her room. "Where are you going?" she demanded.  
"I have to go find him." She said, strapping on her dagger.  
"You can't ride." She reminded her.  
"Then I'll take a chariot." She said, picking up her sword.  
She rushed past Alihana and down the hall.  
"He told me to look after you." Alihana tried to convince her to stay.  
She turned to face Alihana on the staircase.  
"He might be dying out there, Alihana, I have to help him." She said, rushing down the stairs.  
She shouted out the window for the stable boy to ready a chariot for her. He rushed off to go get two horses out of the field.  
"He might be on his way back." Alihana said.  
"Then I'll run into him." She walked out the palace gates and to the stables.  
"The Queen is going mad." One of the guards on top of the city walls laughed. Luckily one was looking out into the desert and saw a cloud of dust.  
"What is that you suppose?" he pointed out.  
"I don't know." The other guard squinted and put his hand over his eyes to shield it from the sun.  
"It looks like a chariot." The younger man said.  
"It is. The Pharaoh's." the other man said recognizing Ra and Iris.  
"Where's the Pharaoh?" the younger man asked.  
"The Queen trains all the horse to come home when the rider has been killed." He said, looking for a sign of Atemu.  
He saw a white cloth, signalling surrender.  
"Open the gates!" the younger man shouted down to the gate openers.  
They threw their weight into the wheel and the gates started to open. Cerise was leading her chariot out to the gates, when she saw Ra and Iris coming down the road. She smiled when she recognized them. She handed the chariot to the stable boy and ran out to meet Atemu, but when she didn't see him standing on the platform, she thought the worst. Ra and Iris ran up to her and stopped dead in front of her. She looked at them. They must have been running flat out for hours; they had white sweat all over their bodies. She looked at the head stable man and nodded. He knew exactly what to do with over worked horses; sponge them off and cover them with blankets and give them warm water to drink. While he led the horses away, Cerise ran to the back, but what she saw would haunt her forever. Atemu was lying on the floor of the chariot, clutching his cartouche, eyes closed and bleeding from his chest. She put her hands over her mouth and screamed. A few guards ran to help her, but when they saw the Pharaoh, they picked him up and carried him into the palace at Royu's command. Cerise was in so much shock; she was still staring at the blood-covered chariot. She sank to her knees with her eyes wide open. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, but she was so numb. A crowd had started to form and Alihana ran up to her and helped her up. She helped her into the palace gardens and into the palace. She helped her up the stairs and to her room. Cerise sat down on her bed, with the image of Atemu lying there, lifeless, covered in blood in her head. Alihana sat at her feet.  
"He's dead." Cerise said.  
"I'm not so sure." Alihana said.  
"Didn't you see him?" Cerise shouted at her.  
"I did." Alihana looked down at the floor.  
"I'm sorry." Cerise said.  
"It's okay." Alihana said.  
Tears were welling up in Cerise's brown eyes.  
"He's dead." She cried, leaning over and crying into her lap.  
Alihana got up and walked out the room, to give her time to grieve. She walked down the hall, to the doctor's room. She opened the door to find him working on Atemu.  
"Is he?" she asked him.  
"No. But he's barely alive." The doctor said.  
"Will he make it?" she asked.  
"The cut isn't deep, but he has lost a lot of blood, but if we can get him to drink water, he should be fine." The doctor said.  
Alihana knew something about medicine, from her little sister, Teana, who had decide she wanted to be a doctor. She would study and study for many days and night, non-stop.  
"I better go tell the Queen." She said, walking out the door.  
She walked back down the hall to Cerise's room and opened the door. She opened the door to see Cerise standing with a dagger above her stomach.  
"What are you doing?" she grabbed her arm and pulled the dagger away from Cerise.  
"This baby doesn't deserve to grow up alone." She cried.  
"He's not dead." Alihana said, throwing the dagger on the floor.  
"What?" Cerise cried.  
"He is just unconscious. Blood loss." Alihana took hold of her hands.  
"How do you know?" Cerise said.  
"I spoke with the doctor." She smiled.  
Cerise rushed past her and ran down the hall and barged into the doctor's room. She saw Atemu lying on the procedure table. The doctor was sewing up the cut with a sting of rope. It was like walking into a bad movie. It took her so long to get to the side of the table. She looked down at his face. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. She put her hand on his cheek.  
"He'll be fine, my Queen." The doctor said.  
"Will he be, really?" she asked, looking at him.  
"Yes. He will. I'm the best doctor in the kingdom, he won't die." The doctor said, washing the wound with a mixture of honey and vinegar.  
As soon as the watery mixture touched the wound, Atemu woke up, arching his back and neck in pain and screaming blue murder. Cerise jumped back at the sudden reaction. The doctor tried to push him back down, but he was too strong and he kept on arching his back.  
"Help me!" the doctor said to Cerise.  
She ran to him and whispered in his ear.  
"Atem. Calm down." she said.  
His breathing slowed but his back and neck was still arched and he was still screaming.  
"You need to relax, my love." She said.  
He stopped screaming and lay back down with his back and neck straight but his facial muscles were still tense.  
"I'm here. Trust me." She kissed him on his cheek.  
He relaxed totally and opened his eyes. His sight was cloudy, but when it cleared, he saw her, smiling over him.  
"Hi." She said.  
He smiled.  
"Hi." He replied, just before falling back into unconsciousness again. 


	75. Chapter 75

He didn't wake up again for a few days. They forced water down his throat and washed the wound. Cerise had him moved to her room, where she could be by his side all day and night. Every day, she sponged him down, watching his muscle tone fade away and his skin become pale and sickly looking and by the second week of him being unconscious, her common sense told her that he wasn't waking up. The wound on his chest just wasn't healing. It kept ripping open and bleeding out. She decided she had to do something about this herself. She had taken a few seeds from the oasis, the same ones she gave to his father. She boiled them in a pot of water, strained the water, and forced him to drink it. She undid the stitches in the wound and felt if there wasn't something in it. She felt a little cold thing, sitting right above his heart. She grabbed it with her fingers and pulled it out. It was covered with blood, so she washed it off with some water. She held up the little green stone in the light. It was so familiar. Atemu started to scream, like he did when they first stitched him up. She put her hand on his chest, the one with the stone in it, and he stopped.  
"The stone." she said, holding it up again, to see if he would scream; he did.  
The stone was helping him with the pain. She pushed the stone back into the wound and stitched it up again. She washed the blood off and gave him more seed water. He slept peacefully that night; so she slept easier know he wasn't in pain. 


	76. Chapter 76

She woke up slowly, with the sun shining in her eyes, so she rolled over. She reached out for Atemu, but felt nothing but silk and pillows. She sat up in shock, expecting to hear that he had passed in the night and they had taken him away to the salt bath.  
"Whoa. Calm down." some one told her.  
This person was standing on her balcony, but the sun was bright, she couldn't see who it was, but was definitely a man. She covered herself up with a silk bedspread.  
"Excuse me, what are you doing in my room?" she said angrily.  
"This is my room too." He said, walking into the shade of the room.  
"Atemu!" she shouted and ran to him.  
She jumped into his open arms. She hugged him so tight.  
"I thought that you were dead." She cried.  
"Yeah, I can see that." He said, pushing her away from his chest.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, placing her hands on his chest.  
"It still hurts a bit, but I'll live." He smiled.  
"You will." She said smiling.  
"I'll have a nice sexy scar too." He said, running his finger over the wound.  
She put her hand over his.  
"I've missed you so much." She said.  
"Before we do anything, can I get something to eat? I'm dying for some bacon." He smiled.  
"Sure." she smiled.  
She made a sling for his arm and they walked out the room. He was leaning on her heavily. There were people in the entrance hall of the palace having a fight.  
"I'm next in line to the throne." One man said.  
"Hey, I'm not dead yet." Atemu said.  
They all looked up.  
"Pharaoh." Mahad said.  
Atemu leant off of Cerise, but she walked ahead of him, in case he tripped.  
"We thought..." The man said.  
"Yes, I know, that I was dead." Atemu said angrily.  
"Who are you anyway?" he added.  
"I'm your father's brother." He said. Atemu smiled.  
"My father was an only child." He said.  
"Um," The man tried to back track.  
"You came here, to my kingdom, and put a claim on my father's, my Queen's, my son's and my land and you're not even related to me. How dare you?" he walked towards the man.  
"Get out of my palace before I throw you out." He said with so much anger in his voice.  
The man left without being told twice.  
"Wow, never seen you handle anyone like that before." Cerise walked past him and outside.  
"I can't help it." He said, walking after her.  
The breakfast table was already laid out with bacon and eggs, with fresh bread. She had her fill, but watched him wolf down as much as he could fit into his mouth at a time, time and time again.  
"Slow down, you're going to choke." She warned him.  
He took a sip of his juice.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry." He said, stuffing another piece of bacon into his mouth.  
"I haven't seen you eat so much since Joey showed you what pizza was." She laughed.  
"Oh, I would kill for a pizza now." He sat back in his chair, with his hands on his stomach.  
"Are you done?" she asked him.  
"I think so." he smiled.  
He looked down at his hands.  
"Man, I'm so pale." He said, holding his hand up to his face.  
"You haven't been outside for two weeks, what do you expect?"  
"And I've lost so much weight."  
"Muscle tone. You'll make it up quickly now that you're awake." She said.  
"Atem, I want to ask you about what happened." She added, taking hold of his hand over the table.  
He sat forward to talk to her.  
"I don't remember much, just that I met the leader of the Dagger, and everything after that is a blank. The next thing I remember is seeing your face for a split second, then darkness. And then when I woke up this morning, next to you." He kissed her hands.  
"I think there is a problem." She said, leaning in closer to him.  
He leaned in closer to her until they were closed enough to kiss.  
"What's the problem?" he said, every movement of his lips made it so they rubbed hers.  
She hadn't felt his touch for so long. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of his soft lips.  
"Then I assume there is no problem." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her.  
His usually supple lips were softer than ever, like the finest silk ever spun. The touch of his lips was so gentle and subtle, barely felt. When he broke the kiss by leaning back, she was lost for words. She sat there with her eyes closed, still lingeringin the ecstasy of this otherworldly experience. When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her with a smile on his face.  
"What?" she asked him.  
"You're more beautiful than in my dreams." He said.  
"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked him.  
"Do you think my mother married my father for his looks?" he joked.  
She sat back. It was the first time he spoken about his father in 8 years, not to mention joking about it.  
"She married him, because he rocked her world, as Joey would say." He said.  
"Are you telling me being a good kisser is genetic?" she leaned forward.  
"Maybe." He leaned forward.  
"Then I'm going to keep an eye on our son." She winked at him.  
"That's why you look so good. Our son is making you glow." He said.  
"Thank you." she smiled.  
He took her hand and stood up. They walked into the palace, holding hands. Every second he was getting stronger. Mana and Mahad were waiting for them in the entrance hall.  
"Pharaoh." Mahad bowed down onto one knee and Mana bowed her head.  
"I feel a lot better now that I have something in my stomach, but I'm still going to lie down for a while." He said, taking hold of Cerise around her waist and gently pulling her closer to him.  
"Very well." They bowed and walked off.  
"Who has been in control of the kingdom since I've been gone." He looked at Cerise.  
"I have." She smiled.  
"Any problems I should know about?" he asked her, walked towards the stairs.  
"No. Not a thing." She said.  
They walked up to there room and he opened the door for her. She smiled and walked in. He walked in after her and closed the door. She walked over to the balcony and stared out over the city. She had to tell him, or when she looked again it would be too late to save him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her gently from side to side. She was somewhat distracted and he sensed it.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
She turned around in his hold and hugged him around his waist.  
"I want to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you will react." She said, without looking up.  
"Just tell me." he lifted her head to meet his eyes.  
She broke his grip and lent against the banister.  
"When I heard you were, well, when I thought you were dead..."  
"Yes."  
"I almost killed our baby."  
"Why would you do that?" he asked surprised, after a long, confusing silence.  
"This baby doesn't deserve to grow up without a father." She touched her stomach. He remembered that she grew up without a mother or father, back in the martial arts school.  
"It's understandable." He let go of her and stood next to her.  
"So you're not angry with me." she asked, watching his eyes.  
"No, you didn't succeed did you?" he looked at her.  
"No, Alihana came in and stopped me." she looked down at the floor.  
"How long exactly have I been out?" he asked.  
"Two weeks." She looked up at him.  
"Give or take a day or two." She added.  
"So now you would be four weeks pregnant." He said, looking down at her belly.  
"Yes." she smiled.  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you." She burst into tears.  
"Hey, what is this?" he asked.  
She rushed up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
"When you wouldn't wake up, I thought." She cried.  
"Hey, I'm here now. I'm alive, and everything is okay." He hugged her tighter.  
She stopped crying as soon as she started, she knew it was her hormones talking.  
"There is something else." She wiped away her tear with her palm.  
"Tell me later." He bowed down to kiss her, just like he did at the table.  
She felt her knees give way, but luckily his arms were around her and he carried her into the room. He walked into the centre of the room and put her down. He walked back to the balcony and drew the curtains, which flapped in the breeze. He walked back past her and she touched his arm.  
"Just stand there." He said, drawing the curtains to the pond.  
"Close your eyes." He said.  
He was running around like a love struck teenager. She smiled and closed her eyes. She heard him making a noise and moving things around.  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
"Don't peep." He said.  
"I'm not." She smiled.  
After a few seconds of silence, he spoke.  
"Okay, you can open now." He said.  
She slowly opened her eyes. The room was filled with candles and each one was lit.  
"It's day time." she said, without looking at him.  
"I know." He said.  
"Then why did you light the candles?" she asked, looking at him.  
He was lying on the bed, under the cover, leaning on one arm.  
"Oh, that's why." She smiled and walked closer to the bed.  
"Stop." He said.  
She stopped.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Take off your clothes." He said, without moving from his seductive pose.  
She smiled and lifted her hands to her waist, untied the rope and let it fell to the floor. She untied the straps that held her dress up on her shoulders and it fell off her, to the floor. She took off her soft leather underclothes and they dropped to the floor. She stood bare before him.  
"That's why you look so good." He said.  
"Why what?" she asked him.  
"You're so tempting." He said.  
"You always say that." She blushed.  
"No I mean it. Look." He pointed towards the mirror.  
She walked to the full-length mirror and looked at her self in the mirror.  
"I don't see anything different." She said.  
"You don't?" he said, walking up behind her.  
Even though he was skinny, she felt his muscles hidden under there somewhere. She felt him take her around her waist and hold her close to him.  
"Tell me." she asked.  
"You honestly can't see it."  
"No."  
"Okay." He said, running his hands down her stomach and stopping below her belly button.  
"You look so stunning because," He stopped and looked at her in the mirror.  
"You're glowing." He said.  
"Glowing?"  
"Like the first ray of sunlight in the morning." He said, rubbing his lips against her neck.  
She ached her neck back and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her down her neck and down her shoulder. She turned around and kissed him. It was only then that she realized he was bare too. He wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands down to her knees and lifted her off her feet.  
"You shouldn't be doing this." She warned him.  
"I feel fine." He said, carrying her to the bed.  
He laid her down in the middle of the bed and knelt on the bed next to her. She looked up at him. He looked so cool and collected. His build was now like it was when she first saw him, that day on Kaiba's zeppelin.  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
"I just want to take in this moment." He said.  
She lent up onto her elbows.  
"We will have a lot more moments like this." She said.  
"I know. You look too good to touch. I don't want to ruin it." He said.  
She looked at him and he was serious. She took hold of his hand and laid it on her stomach.  
"You know that you just have to touch me to get my blood flowing." She said, looking down at his hand.  
She slid it up, and he took over, sliding it to her breast, he gently laid his hand on it. She watched his eyes, dancing like fire in the night air. He looked at her and she lifted her hand to his neck and wrapped her fingers around his neck and pulled him down to her. When their lips touched, it was like millions of little fireworks going off in every cell of her body. She edged closer to him and him to her, and then before they knew it, he was above her, with his hands braced out next to her head. She put her hands on his back and gently pressed him down. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wanted to feel him against her body so badly. She wrapped her legs around his and pulled him slowly down. He didn't put up a fight, not at all. Instead, he let her guide him, his body was still felling a little weak, and he didn't want to overdo it. They were as close as they could get, with no space between them. She felt every little movement of his body, his heart beating and him breathing. His face was so close to hers, the only thing she saw was his eyes and brow. This was the first time they never looked away from each other or closed their eyes.

She lay in his arms on his chest, in the warm afternoon breeze. She had dozed off and he was awake. He thought that it was surprising that he had no pain in the cut. Every cut he had ever had been extremely painful. He was thankful that he was awake. He moved the hair out of Cerise's face to look at her sleeping. Her skin glowed like it was lit from within, a warm golden glow that would be described as being divine in nature. She looked like a young Isis, painted on the walls of her temple, lying here in his arms. Then he heard something when the breeze died down.  
"Pharaoh." It whispered.  
He looked around the room, but there was no one or nothing there. He heard it again.  
"Pharaoh." It said again.  
He sat up and Cerise's head slid down to his lap. Cerise moaned and rolled over to lie on her back next to him. He got up and wrapped his tunic around his waist. He walked to the balcony and saw that there was no one calling him.  
"Pharaoh." It said again.  
He listened carefully and followed the sound.  
"Atem." Cerise mumbled and reached out for him.  
"Shh." He said to her.  
She sat up on her elbows and watched him walk slowly around the room.  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
"I heard something." He said, walking around to his side of the bed.  
"Pharaoh." It said again.  
"Did you hear that?" he looked at her.  
"What?"  
"Someone's calling me."  
"No. I heard nothing." She said, getting up out of bed.  
She walked behind him.  
"Pharaoh." It said again.  
"There it was again." He said.  
"It sounds like it's coming from the chest." She said, pointing at the chest at the foot of their bed.  
He walked to the chest and lifted the lid. Inside were all there things that they brought with from 2006, their duel disks, decks, clothes, shoes, the photos and everything that they had to put away because it didn't belong in this time. He scratched around while she picked up the photos and looked thought them. She missed everyone so much, but especially Amber. She missed the sleepovers they had, the girl nights out and in they had.  
"Pharaoh." It said again.  
He looked at his deck; the sound was definitely coming from it. He picked it up and turned to face her.  
"Did you find it?" she asked.  
"I think it's coming from here." He held up his deck.  
"Well, open it. Let's see what's going on." She jumped onto the bed.  
He sat down next to her and unclipped his deck holder cover. He held it up and his deck slid out onto his hand. He put down the holder on the bed and started to shuffle through the cards. When he came to the Egyptian god cards they flipped out of his deck and flew up into the air. They floated down and landed on the bed face up.  
"What the hell…" she said, picking up Slifer.  
"They've never done that before." He said.  
"Are you sure?" she asked him, looking up at him.  
"Why do you ask me that?" he said.  
"I told you there was something I had to tell you."  
"I remember, can you tell me now?" he asked.  
She stood up and walked away. How was she going to put this? He walked after her and stopped her with one hand on her shoulder.  
"Cerise." He said.  
She turned around.  
"Haven't you wondered why you're not in any pain?" she said.  
"I have, I can't really explain it." He replied.  
"I have a theory." She said.  
"Okay. Let me hear it." He sat down on the bed.  
She came and sat next to him.  
"How sure are you that you locked the darkness in your heart away forever?" she asked him.  
"Pretty sure, that day on Atlantis, I sealed it away, along with Leviathan. Why?"  
"I'm not so sure."  
"Why?"  
"When you were unconscious, your wound kept festering so I opened it up and took a look inside."  
"What did you find?"  
"A stone."  
"Stone?"  
"I think it's an Orichalcos stone." she said.  
He sat in silence and thought for a second  
"Even if it is, Dartz is gone, so it won't have an effect."  
"Technically, Dartz is still alive and evil." She reminded him.  
"That's right. He told me when we were duelling, that he was watching me, when I ruled Egypt, and then he knew mine was the soul he needed."  
"So he's watching us right now." She looked around the room.  
"What did the stone look like?" he asked her.  
"Bottle green, oval. Like Valon's, Mai's, Raphael's and the one Rebecca gave you."  
"It might be a Orichalcos stone." He admitted.  
"It would explain why you're acting so strangely." she touched his leg.  
"Me, strangely?"  
"Yes, you bit that guy's head off, and all of a sudden, you're a genius in the bed."  
"Are you saying I was bad?"  
"No, you are just a lot better now." She smiled.  
"Well, even if it is, I'm sure I'll be okay." He said.  
"I did lock the darkness away forever." He added.  
"Yeah, I'm sure everything will be okay." She said.  
"But what I want to know, is why the god cards are acting like this?" he reached out for Slifer.  
A little bolt of electricity shot out and shocked him.  
"Ow!" he screamed and pulled his hand back.  
"What?" Cerise asked.  
"He shocked me." he looked surprised at Slifer.  
"They've been locked in there for so long, maybe he's angry." She picked them up and slid them back into the deck holder.  
"We should play more." She said.  
"Yeah, that would be nice." He smiled.  
His hand was burnt really badly, but he felt no pain. Later that day they went for a chariot ride. They went for a mock hunt a day later. 


	77. Chapter 77

In two weeks Atemu had his tan and muscle tone back. He looked better than ever, he barely had a scar where the cut was, but he never took out the stone. He was the same as before, just more intense, in everything he did. He seemed to give everything his all. The kingdom was happy that he was alive and that Cerise and the baby were doing so well. She had got over her morning sickness and was now back to normal. She was now one and a half months expectant. They were sitting in the pond next to their room.  
"I'm bored." She said.  
They were looking out over the city, the farmlands and way out in the distance, the desert dunes. They spent a lot of their time here, seeing as the kingdom was in the grip of an extremely hot summer. He was standing behind her, holding her around her waist, like he always did.  
"What can we do?" she asked.  
"We can go for a ride." He suggested.  
"No, it's too hot." She whined.  
"We can go to the oasis." He suggested  
"We have to ride to get there." She reminded him that she couldn't ride.  
"Well, we can go and read books." This was his last idea.  
"No, I have a better idea." She turned around in his arms.  
"The people are bored as well, I can see it." She looked out the window at the people hiding under palm trees and roofs.  
"I see your point, but don't see the ending." He said.  
"Let's duel." She smiled,  
"And we invite anyone who wants to come." She added.  
"That could be interesting." He said.  
"Yeah, let's do it today." She said.  
"I'll send a messenger down to the town." He said, turning around and wading to the steps.  
"What should the message say?" he asked.  
"The Pharaoh and the Queen invite anyone to attend the royal games, being held today, in the throne room." She worded the message.  
He nodded and walked off to find a messenger. When he came back ten minutes later, he ran in and bombed into the pond, splashing Cerise with water.  
"Why did you do that?" she asked, wiping the water out of her eyes.  
"Because I can." He waded to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"You better take a nice dip, for when I beat you just now." He said, diving under the water.  
When he came up, she grabbed him around his shoulders and tried to pull him under.  
"You beat me, hey?" she said.  
She could pull him under, but he took a deep breath and then Cerise had to take one too. He grabbed her hands and went under, pulling her down with him. She held onto his shoulders while he swam around the pond. When she was running out of air, she tapped him on his shoulder, and he turned around onto his back he kissed her and gave her some of his air. When they came up, they were both out of breath and gasping for air. They looked at each other while they were trying to catch their breath. They laughed when they realized that Mana and Mahad were watching them.  
"Have fun?" Mahad asked.  
"Yes, we did." Cerise said.  
"We need to get ready for the duel." Atemu said.  
"Great idea." Mana said.  
"It was my lovely wife's idea." Atemu gave the credit to her.  
"We will be waiting the throne room for you." Mahad bowed and left.  
"Mana." Cerise said, calling her back.  
"Yes, my Queen."  
"Have the decorators pull the curtains down so we can get the breeze blowing through the room." She said.  
"I will tell them." She said, bowing and walking away.  
They got out and dried themselves off. Cerise helped Atemu put on his armour and he help her put on hers. They got their decks ready, strapped on the duel disks and got ready for a good time. He opened the door for her and she walked out. He followed her down the stairs.  
"I think we should use the same strategy that we used on Kaiba's zeppelin." She said.  
"But I beat you." He said.  
"Yeah, I think the people of Egypt should see that their Pharaoh is powerful and capable of defending this kingdom." She said.  
"Maybe I should hire you as my PR officer." He put his arm around her.  
They walked down to the hall to the throne room, and the guards opened the doors. When they were open, they saw something that they would never forget. The whole city was squeezed into the throne room, which wasn't small, but with all these people in it, was more than a bit overcrowded.  
"I think we have a problem." She said, looking around the room.  
"I have an idea." He said, walking towards the crowd.  
Even though they were squeezed into the room, they made way for Atemu and Cerise. As she passed, little kids ran after her and sang and danced behind her. A little girl ran in front of her and held up her arms. Cerise bent down and picked her up, and walked all the way to the throne platform with the girl on her hip. She really wanted their baby to be a girl but she also knew that a boy would be the only one able to carry on hers and Atemu's line and name.  
"And this?' Atemu said, looking at the little girl.  
"Just having some fun." She smiled and rubbed noses with the little girl.  
"People of Egypt." He said and held up his hands.  
The room became silent and he spoke.  
"Seeing as we are so popular, we might have to move the games outside." He laughed.  
"Thank you for coming." Cerise stepped up beside him.  
The room became silent, because no one had ever heard a Queen make any kind of speech, but then again, Cerise wasn't the typical Queen. Her rule was just as much respected as Atemu's.  
"Where are we moving the duel to?" she asked him aside.  
"I was thinking next to the banks of the Nile." He said.  
"I agree, then the children can swim while the grown ups enjoy a duel." She said.  
"We are moving the games to the banks of the Nile. If you all would please move to the river platform." She said.  
The people all bowed simultaneously and started to move out the open pillars. The mother of the girl walked up to the throne platform and bowed before Cerise. Cerise put the girl down on the ground and she ran to her mother.  
"Thank you, Your Highness." The woman said.  
"No, thank you." She said.  
"You have a beautiful daughter." She added.  
"You will make a wonderful mother, just like you make a gracious Queen." The woman said.  
"Thank you." Cerise bowed her head to the compliment.  
The woman bowed and walked off.  
"What was all that about?" Atemu asked her.  
He was watching from the sidelines.  
"I really want a little girl." She smiled.  
"You'll have a girl, after we have a boy." He smiled.  
"Don't you want a little girl, to protect and hide from all the boys?" she asked him as they walked down the stairs.  
"Yes, I do." He said.  
"But we'll have to wait and see what this little imp has got in store for us." She smiled and touched her belly.  
"What ever he or she has got up their sleeve, we can handle it." He took hold of her hand.  
The Nile platform was only a few meters away for the city walls. When Cerise and Atemu got there, more people had gathered, Bedouin and travellers. The seven priests had all line up on the far side of the platform. Set, Joey, Mana, Mahad, Amber, Serenity and Shada were all there. This was the first time since Atemu's father died that the city had come together to play royal games. They made their way through the crowd and walked up the stairs. This was the same deck Atemu had his ears pierced on, and the same deck they got married on.  
"Ready?" he asked her.  
"The question is, Pharaoh, are you?" she smiled.  
They walked to opposite ends of the platform and turned to face each other.  
"This game that you are about to witness, is a game played by king and Queens, but also by you, the common man, the man that makes Egypt work." He said and the people cheered.  
They held up their hands and activated their duel disks. The people screamed when they saw the technology.  
"This is how people will play the game many years from now." He said.  
The crowd eased up and let them start the game.  
"I want you to know that all these creatures that I summon now, are not creatures that will destroy the city, but protect it." He said.  
He summoned his first monster and so did she. They had decided to go with the same strategy that they played on Kaiba's zeppelin. By the end of the duel after trying to summon Slifer a few times and failing, he finally summoned him. The sky went dark and clouds rolled in. Thunder rumbled in the ominous clouds and lightning shot down from the heavens. Then the red dragon appeared looking bigger and stronger than ever. He settled behind Atemu and got ready to attack Serona. Atemu gave the order and the serpent attacked Serona, destroying her and all of Cerise's life points. She stood and took the attack head on. When the dust lifted and the duel was finished, the sun broke through the dark clouds and the sun shined down on the land. She was looking down at the ground, but when she looked up at Atemu, her eyes had no light in them. He looked at her and started walking towards her. It was like everything had been slowed down as he watched her legs buckle and give way under her. He started running, but saw that he wouldn't reach her in time to catch her.  
"No!" he shouted as she came closer to the ground.  
Mahad ran up behind Cerise and caught her when he saw Atemu wasn't going to reach her. She collapsed into his arms and he brought her gently down to the ground. Atemu reached her a split second later. He knelt next to her and took hold of her hand.  
"Cerise." He said.  
He tapped her cheeks and waited for her eyes to open, but they didn't.  
"Bring me some water!" he shouted out into the crowd.  
A woman with a jug of water ran up the stairs and poured a bit into his cupped hands. He drizzled a bit on her face and poured the rest into her mouth. He heard her swallow the water and then her eyes slowly opened.  
"Cerise." He said, relieved that she was awake.  
"Atem." She mumbled.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Serona." She said.  
He remembered that she had a strong connection to her god card and that when she was destroyed; Cerise felt the blast just as much as Serona did.  
"I'm sorry. I should have remembered." He said.  
"It's okay." She smiled.  
"Help me up." she said.  
He stood up and pulled her to her feet. When the people saw that she was up, they cheered.  
"Do you need help to walk?" he asked her.  
"No, just hold my hand." she said, waving to the people.  
They made their way back to the palace and the minute that they were alone, she leant heavy on him.  
"I thought you were okay." He said.  
"I didn't want the people to see me like this." She said.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"I feel very hot." She said as Mana walked in behind them.  
"What's wrong with Cerise?" she asked in a great concern in her voice.  
"She says she feels hot." He said.  
Mana put her hand against Cerise's forehead.  
"She's burning up." she said.  
"We have to get her to bed, now." Mana said.  
"Can you walk?" he asked her.  
She shook her head and he felt her legs give way under again. He picked her up, hung her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He carried her up to their room and kicked open the door. He lay her down on their bed and stepped back. She was sweating profusely and clawing at her neckline. Mana and Mahad came in a after them.  
"What could be wrong?" Atemu asked her.  
"I don't know." Mana felt her head again.  
She was even hotter now than before.  
"Did she say anything to you this morning?" Mahad asked Atemu.  
"No. Nothing." He replied, leaning over Cerise, who was tossing and turning.  
"Cerise." He said.  
She kept turning and tossing around.  
"She can't hear you." The doctor walked in behind them.  
They turned to face him.  
"What's wrong with her?" Atemu asked the doctor.  
He walked up to the bed and pulled open one of her eyes and it was shadowy, with no iris, or pupil.  
"What's wrong with her eyes?" Atemu asked him.  
"She's entered another realm." The doctor stood upright.  
"Another realm? Stop talking in riddles, tell me what's wrong with her." he shouted at the doctor.  
"Have you heard of the Shadow Realm, Pharaoh?" the doctor asked.  
"Yes. I have." He said, remembering the Shadow Realm that Marik had used in the Battle city tournament.  
"Her soul is there." The doctor said.  
"We need to get her out." Atemu paced around the room.  
"No, wait, in my experience with the Shadow Realm, someone has to send someone's soul there." He stopped and thought.  
"Who would do this to her?" he looked at the three people standing in the room.  
"One of your enemies." Mahad said.  
"Only the Dagger has a problem with me. Other than one of them, I can't think of anyone." He sat on the end of the bed.  
Cerise was still now, lying lifelessly on the bed.  
"I need to save her." he looked at her.  
"Pharaoh." Someone said from the passage.  
When he came into the room, they saw that it was Set. He saw Cerise lying on the bed and the others all gathered around her bed.  
"What is wrong with the Queen?" he asked.  
"Her soul is lost." Atemu said.  
"Lost?" Set asked.  
"In the Shadow Realm." Atemu said.  
"That's a coincidence." He said, walking up to Cerise and twirling her hair in his hand.  
"A man, in the village, just a moment ago, said that he was here to talk to you about her soul. To help you save her from the shadows." He said, quite undisturbed.  
"What? What man? Where is he?" Atemu stood up and grabbed Set by his collar.  
"I told him to go home, I saw him walking out the city gates a while ago." Set said. Atemu let go of him and ran out the room, swung on the wall around the corner to get there faster. He ran down the stairs and jumped over the last five steps and ran out the palace. He ran out the palace gardens and the gates. He ran down the streets to the main gates, and was soon followed by a crowd. He squeezed through the halfway closed gates and saw a man in a black shroud walking down the road.  
"Wait!" he shouted at the top of his voice, and the man stopped.  
He sprinted up to him, and turned him around. 


	78. Chapter 78

"You." He stepped back when he saw who it was.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Surprised to see me, Pharaoh." He said, taking off his hood.  
It was Bakura, not the Egyptian one, but the one from 2006.  
"How did you get here?" Atemu asked, still walking backwards out of shock.  
"Do you think your little gateway is the only one?" he smiled, walking towards Atemu.  
"What did you do with her?" Atemu stopped walking backwards and shouted at him.  
"Don't worry, her soul is safe." He said, twirling the millennium ring in his hand.  
"How did you get that?" Atemu saw the ring.  
"This is mine, I brought it with me." Bakura said.  
"Who else knows about the gate?" Atemu asked him.  
"Only me, and Marik, and Ishizu, and I think your little friends know as well, oh and don't forget Seto Kaiba. He had his brother run a few tests on that tablet of yours, turns out, it stops time as well." He boasted.  
"Stop talking around the problem, where is Cerise?" he shouted.  
"She's in your bed, and can I tell you there are a few people who are angry that she isn't in their bed." He licked his lips.  
"Me included."  
Atemu felt the anger rushing up and consume him. He felt his hand clinching into a fist, and threw it at his face, hitting on the side of his jaw. Bakura was thrown off his feet and landed on the ground, with his back to Atemu.  
"Nice shot." He said, lifting himself off the ground and rolling onto his back.  
"But it won't save her." he laughed.  
Atemu knelt down and grabbed him around his throat, and squeezed, he squeezed until he felt the bones in his hand couldn't take anymore.  
"You better tell me how to save her, or,"  
"Or what?" Bakura wheezed through his diminishing windpipe.  
"I'll kill you." Atemu squeezed even harder.  
"Okay." Bakura wheezed before his air was up.  
Atemu relaxed his grip a bit and let him talk.  
"You have to duel me." Bakura said after taking a few needed breaths.  
"You know I'll win." Atemu said.  
"Not the card game." Bakura laughed.  
"A real game, in the Shadow Realm." Bakura said.  
Atemu let go of his throat and Bakura rolled away from him to catch his breath.  
"I've never played with real monsters before." Atemu said to himself.  
"Then we'll be even." Bakura stumbled to his feet.  
"You will stay true to your word. If I win, her soul gets set free." Atemu said, standing up.  
"I may be a thief, but a liar I am not." He held out his hand.  
Atemu looked at his hand, and lifted his and shook Bakura's hand.  
"But if you lose." Bakura looked Atemu dead in the eye.  
"I won't." Atemu squeezed Bakura's hand.  
"You're not the same as I remember."  
"How do you mean?"  
"You're more, how to say it, intense, almost evil." He said, pulling his hand free of Atemu's grip.  
"Let's do this now." Atemu said.  
"What's the rush?" Bakura walked passed him and started making his way back to the city.  
"You can't keep her there for long." Atemu shouted at him.  
"Why not?" Bakura stopped.  
"She's pregnant." Atemu said.  
"My, my." Bakura turned around.  
"Someone's going to be a daddy." He said.  
"If you hurt her or our child." He said feeling the anger rushing up again.  
"You'll kill me, yeah I get it." He said walking back to the city.  
"Then suppose we have to do it now." Bakura said.  
"Or your child will be as evil as you are." He threw him a glance.  
He ran up next to him and the two of them walked into the city, and back to the palace.  
"Give me time to call on my priests." Atemu said.  
"Sure." Bakura sat on the chair outside by the stream like he owned it.  
Atemu sent a messenger boy to call all the other priests, Joey, Amber, Serenity and Shada. They arrived as soon as they got the message, and found Mana and Mahad waiting for them in the entrance hall.  
"Where is the Pharaoh?" Serenity asked.  
"He is with the Queen." Mana said.  
"What is wrong, why were we called?" Amber asked.  
"The Queen has taken ill, and now the Pharaoh has to save her." Mahad said.  
"From what? That is a duty of a doctor." Joey said.  
"A stranger has taken her soul into the shadows, and now Pharaoh has to fight him and win to get her back." Mana admitted.  
"Fight, like duel, fight?" Shada asked.  
"Yes." Mahad said.  
"The Pharaoh has to win a duel then he can get her soul back." Mana said.  
"We've never used this magic before." Amber said to Serenity.  
"It will be easy." Set said, walking down the stairs.  
"All we have to do is open the gate, and then he can win." He added.  
"The shadow gate?" Joey asked.  
"Yes." He said, walking up to the others.  
"I have done it before, I will take the lead." He added.  
He taught them the chant and they repeated it one by one to make sure they had it. Atemu came walking down from the room with a disheartened look on his face.  
"Thank you for coming." He said to them.  
"How is she?" Serenity asked.  
"She's okay. Now it's my turn to save her." He said, walking out the entrance of the palace.  
"Bakura!" he shouted and Bakura came walking out of the kitchen, with an apple in his hand.  
"It's about time." he said, taking a bite of the apple.  
"Let's go." He said, walking out into the gardens, followed by his seven priests, and trailed by Bakura.  
At the back of the garden, unknown to anyone who lived in the city, even to Cerise, was a big building. You couldn't see it from anywhere in the gardens or palace, because it was built in such a way that you would only see it when you were standing in front of it. Atemu pushed open the doors and walked in. The room inside was dark and gloomy. There were no windows so there was no light. When Bakura came in, Set closed the door behind him. He looked at the stranger and smiled. Bakura smiled back and walked to where the Pharaoh was standing.  
"This is how it works." Set said.  
"You merely have to say the name of a monster and they will appear on the floor." Set said.  
"The person, who is left standing, wins." He said, walking behind the Pharaoh and settling into a chair.  
"Whoa. No life points?" Bakura looked at Set.  
"No life points." Atemu smiled.  
"Our monsters fight, and the strength given to them is your own, so when they get destroyed, we lose a bit of energy and the strongest person wins." Atemu smiled.  
"I'm not ready for this." Bakura ran for the door.  
He took hold of the handle and pushed down. The door wouldn't open.  
"What is this?" he shouted, looking at Set, who held up a key.  
He had locked the door.  
"Come now, Bakura, don't tell me you're scared." Atemu said.  
"I'm nto scared… I'm just not too keen on taking a blow from an Egyptian god." Bakura said.  
"Let's leave the gods out of this." Atemu folded his arms.  
"So you won't summon a god card?" Bakura said.  
"Not unless it's necessary." Atemu said.  
"Okay, okay. Let's do this." Bakura said, walking to the opposite side of the room.  
"Okay, let's start." Atemu closed his eyes and summoned the Dark Magician.  
"You have to sacrifice something to summon him." Bakura shouted.  
"Not in this game. You can summon any monster, anytime. As long as you have the energy." Atemu said.  
"Okay, let's see." Bakura closed his eyes and summoned a dragon.  
They played and played, until they were really close to losing. Atemu had taken such hard hits that he was bleeding from so many cuts on every inch of his body, but then again, so was Bakura. Atemu knew that one or maybe even two of his ribs were broken, and was holding his side.  
"I don't know how much more I can take." Atemu whispered.  
"Just one more hit and he'll be down." Mana said.  
"I can't even make one more summoning." He said, falling onto one knee.  
"That means I win, right?" Bakura shouted and pointed at Atemu and looked around the room.  
"No, I'm not out yet." He said looking up at Bakura.  
"Maybe this can convince you to give up." he said, touching the millennium ring.  
The room filled with black mist and soon Atemu found himself choking in the smoke. He stood up to see that Bakura had released the Shadow Realm.  
"If that wasn't enough, this will force you to make a decision." He said, lifting his hand.  
A dark shadow appeared next to him. As the shadow grew clearer, he saw a similarity, and then when there was no more darkness, he saw who it was. It was Cerise, chained to the darkness like it was a wall.  
"Let her go!" he shouted.  
"Give up and I will." Bakura said.  
"If I give up, then you win, and then I have to give her up to you." Atemu said.  
"Save yourself, or save her. You can't do both." Bakura said.  
"I can't give up." Atemu said.  
"One of you is going to the shadows. Now you have to decide who." Bakura laughed. Cerise opened her eyes and looked right at Atemu.  
"You can't give up on me." she said.  
"I won't." He shouted.  
"There is a way you can beat him." Set said to Atemu.  
Atemu looked behind him.  
"The millennium items, you have all seven, right?" Set said.  
"Yes, I do." He said.  
"Use them." Set said.  
He thought against it, but he had no other way.  
"Mana." He said.  
"Yes, Pharaoh." She said.  
"In my room, under the bed, is a golden box. Bring it to me." he said.  
She nodded and took the key from Set. She ran to the door and unlocked it. She ran out and ran back to the palace. She ran up the stairs and into Pharaoh's room. She ran to his side of the bed and fell on her knees to look under the bed. She saw a glimmer of gold and reached in with her whole arm. She gasped the box and pulled it out. She stood up and picked up the box.  
"Man, this is heavy." She huffed as she walked out the door and down the stairs.  
She ran back to the duelling room as fast as she could but the box was very heavy and only got there after a few more blows had been dealt. When she walked in, Bakura and Pharaoh were both on their knees. She ran in and put the box at Atemu's feet.  
"Thank you." He said, lifting the lid.  
"No, don't do it!" Cerise shouted at him.  
"I have to." He said, wrapping the key rope around his wrist.  
"Not with the stone." she shouted.  
"Oh shut up." Bakura looked at her.  
She looked at him and lashed out with her leg and landed a blow in his face, knocking him off his feet.  
"Don't tell _me_ what to do you filthy thief." She shouted at him. Bakura pulled himself up against the wall.  
"Feisty." He said, wiping the blood from his lip.  
"Atemu, if you say that chant, you can't come back. Not in the state you are in now." She said.  
"I'm fine, I just need to beat this guy, and get you back." he said, putting the puzzle around his neck.  
"Set." He said, taking out the millennium ring and hanging it around his neck.  
"Yes, Pharaoh." He stepped forward.  
"You know the dark magic revival spell?" he said, looking over his shoulder.  
"I do." He replied.  
"When I'm ready, I want you to chant it." Atemu said, tucking the scale in his belt.  
"Pharaoh, are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yes, Set I am." He shouted at him.  
"Very well." He stepped back.  
Atemu put on the millennium necklace and tied the millennium eye rope to his belt. He took hold of the millennium rod and stood up.  
"Now." He said.  
Set started chanting the spell, slow and soft at first, then becoming faster and louder. A yellow ring formed around Atemu and the yellow eye formed on his forehead, and he felt his strength start to come back, then he felt the fury boiling under his skin, he felt it rushing through his veins like fire. When the chant was finished, all his strength was back, with a little something extra, pure rage. The light faded and the room went dark, except for the eye on his forehead, which kept glowing, but no one saw what was under that. Every one stood, waiting for something to happen, like an earthquake or something, but nothing did.  
"Is that it?" Bakura said.  
"Oh, that's only the beginning." Atemu looked up at Bakura, with a red glow in his eyes.  
"Well, then bring it on." Bakura said, standing ready for another attack.  
Atemu closed his eyes and summoned his next monster. Nothing happened.  
"What's wrong?" Amber asked.  
"There should be a monster on his side by now." Joey added.  
"No. No." Cerise cried on the other side of the room.  
"Why did you do that, Set?" she shouted at him.  
"The Pharaoh told me to." He smiled at her.  
Her attention was drawn to the roof of the building. She looked up and her heart sunk.  
"Oh, no, anything but that!" she shouted.  
Everyone looked up, but Atemu. A green ring was coming down from the sky.  
"What is that?" Serenity asked.  
"I have heard of it, but I've never seen it before." Set said.  
"Tell us too." Joey said.  
"It's called the seal of the Orichalcos." He said as they watched the seal come down and settle over the two duellists and Cerise.  
"What is this?" Bakura reached out and touched the seal, which shocked him.  
"It's magic even older than that of Egypt. And older than your little Shadow Games." Atemu smiled.  
"It makes no difference." Bakura said, closing his eyes.  
"I'm not done." Atemu said.  
Bakura opened his eyes.  
"Now I summon a monster." He closed his eyes and thunder roared in the heavens. The red serpent slithered and slid along the clouds, and then wrapped himself around the building.  
"You said you were going to leave them out of this." Bakura panicked when he realized that he had summoned Slifer.  
"I lied." He said.  
He held out his hand and Slifer attacked Bakura, and grabbed him in his mouth, then spat him out. He took off and flew straight up into the sky.  
"Where is he going?" Joey asked.  
"He isn't needed anymore." Atemu said, pointing at Bakura lying motionless on the stone floor.  
The green ring encircled him and a green beam shot up into the sky. Cerise turned her head as the Orichalcos took Bakura's soul. When the light faded, and the duel was over, the chains around Cerise's wrist blew away and she fell to the floor. Atemu ran up to her and fell to his knees next to her. He picked her head up off the cold floor and laid it in his lap.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
She reached out her hand and ran her hand over his forehead.  
"So I was right." She smiled.  
"About what?" he asked.  
She closed her eyes and faded away in his arms.  
"Where did she go?" he held out his hands and stood up.  
"That was only her soul. I suppose she has her soul back." Set said.  
Atemu looked at the door and ran for it. He ran out the building and through the gardens. He had never run this fast, ever. He didn't know whether it was because of the adrenalin pumping in his system, or the new found strength from the spell. He saw that the clouds formed from summoning Slifer were still hanging in the air. He ran into the palace and up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Cerise was still lying lifeless on the bed.  
"Oh no." he said.  
He stumbled towards the bed and fell to his knees next to the bed. He buried his head in the sheets and started crying. He must have made a mistake somewhere, or she would have her soul back. He clinched his hand into a fist and hit the bed, over and over, hitting the wooden frame a few times, causing his hand to bleed.  
"I gave up on you!" He shouted at the top of his voice.  
"No, you didn't." He heard.  
He looked up, to see her watching him.  
"You're alive." He said, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"Were you crying for me?" she asked.  
"Yes. I thought…" He took hold of her hand.  
"I know, that I was dead." She smiled.  
"You said something to me, before you woke up, what was it?" he asked her.  
"I told you never to use that spell." She said.  
"It got you back." he kissed her hand.  
"Yes, but you lost something." she said, sitting up.  
"I lost nothing." He said.  
"You did." She said, stepping out of bed and walking towards the wall.  
He stood up and walked after her. She stood in front of the mirror. He stepped up behind her and took her around her waist. She pushed his hands away.  
"What are you doing?" he shouted at her.  
"Look in the mirror." She stepped out of his way.  
He looked in the mirror.  
"Is that?" he asked.  
"Yes." She said, touching his chest.  
"It's the Orichalcos stone, in your chest." She said.  
The skin over the stone was glowing green.  
"We have to take it out." He said, reaching down for his dagger.  
He took it out of its scabbard and brought it up to his chest. He held the point at his chest.  
"I can't do it." He said, handing the dagger to her.  
"I can't." She said.  
"You have to." He said, closing his eyes and turning his head.  
She stepped closer, and held the point at his chest. She pressed the tip against his chest, but as soon as he felt it slicing his skin open, it triggered something in him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to face her. She started cutting his skin, but he grabbed the blade.  
"What are you doing, Atem?" she asked.  
He twisted the dagger in her hand until it felt like it was going to either snap in half or break her fingers. She let go of the dagger, and stepped back.  
"What are you doing?" she asked again.  
He looked at the blade in his hand, and looked at Cerise. He twirled the blade in his hand and took hold of the handle. He gasped it and walked towards Cerise. She was looking at the dagger, and then she looked up at his eyes. They were just like that day that he first battled Raphael, and first played the seal of Orichalcos, with a dark, sinister red glow in them.  
"Atemu." She said, walking backwards.  
He kept coming forward, and now she was against the wall. She watched in horror as he walked closer with the knife. She sank down to her knees and curled into a ball on the ground. She waited to feel the cold metal strike her.  
"Cerise, what are you doing?" he asked her.  
She looked up at him, to see him standing over her, still clutching the knife. She looked into his eyes and they were normal, but she couldn't be sure. She pointed at the knife. He looked down and saw that he was holding the knife, ready to kill.  
"Oh!" he shouted and dropped the knife.  
He looked her, trembling and shuddering on the ground before him.  
"I'm so sorry." He knelt in front of her.  
She flung herself into his arms and cried as hard as she could. He held her tight and lifted her up off the cold floor and carried her to bed. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket and a throw. He lay down next to her and held her tight till he felt her fall asleep. He saw Set walk into the room, and got up and walked out of the room and closed the door.  
"What should we do with the boy?" Set asked him.  
"Send his body through the gate." Atemu said.  
"His body?"  
"Yes, his body."  
"But the boy is still alive." Set waved his hand and a guard brought Bakura up the stairs.  
Set was right, he was awake and well.  
"Yugi, thank God." He said.  
"I'm not Yugi." Atemu said puzzled.  
"But the Orichalcos took your soul, I saw it." He said.  
"No, it took the evil me." Bakura said.  
"Okay. Send him back through the gates." Atemu said.  
"Am I going home?" he asked.  
"Yes, you are." He said, turning to back into the room.  
Set shoved Bakura into the hands of the guard, who went down stairs and waited for him to come open the gateway.  
"Pharaoh." Set said.  
Atemu turned to face him.  
"Your hand." he said, pointing at his hand.  
Atemu looked at it, and saw that it hadn't stopped bleeding. The little drops of blood were falling to the ground.  
"It's fine." Atemu said.  
"Shouldn't you go see the physician?" Set asked.  
"I said IT'S fine." He turned and screamed at him.  
Set took a step back. The Pharaoh had never shouted at him before.  
"Sorry, Pharaoh." He said, bowing and turning to leave.  
Atemu stood alone in the hall after he had left, wondering what he did that for. He turned the handle and went into the room. He closed the door and walked to Cerise's side of the bed to see if she was sleeping. He leant over to her and looked into her face. She was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and touched her cheek. He stood up and went to the dresser and found a piece of cloth. He sat down on the bed and wrapped it around his hand. He sat on the end of the bed, wondering if she was right, had he given into the darkness in his heart again. He heard her rustle. He looked back and saw that she had turned over. That's when he saw something glowing on the floor. He looked at it with surprise. He stood up and slowly walked towards the item. He bent down and picked it up. It was a duelling card. He looked at it then turned it over. It was blank, but it was still glowing. He turned it over and over in his hand, but saw nothing.  
"What are you doing?" Cerise said.  
He turned to face her in fright.  
"I found this card." He said, walking over to her and sitting next to her.  
He handed her he card, which had stopped glowing when she woke up.  
"It's blank." She looked at him.  
"I know." He said.  
"Put it away." She handed him the card back.  
He looked at it while she settled in again. He stood up and walked over to his deck, which was lying on the table and put it on top. He stared at his deck, remembering all the good times he and Yugi and the others had had. He considered Yugi his little brother, and he missed the conversations they had. Now he was all alone in his thoughts. He missed everyone, even Kaiba.  
"Atem." Cerise said.  
"I'm coming." He said, touching his deck.  
He turned and walked back to the bed, and climbed under the covers. He lay on his back, unable to go to sleep. He felt like there was something he had forgot to do. Cerise opened her eyes to see him staring at the roof, with his hand under his head. "What's wrong?" she whispered.  
He turned his head and looked at her.  
"Nothing." He smiled.  
She smiled back and cuddled up to him, and laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and held her tight. He eventually fell asleep. 


	79. Chapter 79

When Cerise woke up, and looked around. Atemu was sleeping peacefully and the sun was beaming down into the room. She turned over and sat up on the end of the bed. She wrapped the silk throw around her and walked to the balcony. What she saw was pure terror. The city was in ruins, the houses were on fire and people were running around in fright.  
"Atemu." She said, not yet realizing the impact.  
He moaned and turned over.  
"Atemu!" she shouted and ran back into the room.  
He sat up, still half asleep.  
"What, what?" he mumbled.  
"The city has been attacked." She said, slipping on a dress and shoes.  
"What?" he said, standing up.  
"Take a look for yourself." She said pointing to the balcony.  
He walked over to the balcony and heard the screams. He saw he fire and the smoke and the people crying for help from him. He ran back in and put on his tunic. He strapped on his sword and so did Cerise, in case they needed to fight. He put on a pair of shoes and ran out the room, followed by Cerise. They ran down the stairs and saw that there was nothing wrong in the palace gardens. Whoever attacked them had only attacked the outer rings of the city. The palace and gardens were untouched. They ran out the palace gates and saw that it was worse than it looked like from up in their room. There were bodies everywhere they looked. The guards were trying to get people to the river and cool them down. Beyond the river gates, the crocodiles lined up, waiting for a chance to get to the people. Cerise looked around and saw that every one was burned and there were no victims of stabbing.  
"Wait." She stopped Atemu as he ran to help them.  
"What, I have to help." He said.  
"It's all fire." She said.  
"What, what are you saying?" he asked.  
She looked up at him.  
"We weren't attacked, this is arson." She said.  
He looked around, she was right. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Cerise felt sick to her stomach but she had to help. She leant against him.  
"I'll understand if you want to go back." he said to her.  
"No, they're my people too." She stood up and walked to the first child she saw. There were children running around wildly and she managed to round them up and take them away from the chaos. She took them to the palace gardens and let them play around. They had never seen the inside of the palace walls, so they were in awe at how green it was. As she watched them playing, Alihana, Arisa, Habia and Teana came to her.  
"What is going on?" Alihana asked her.  
"Haven't you seen the city?" she asked.  
"No." Alihana said.  
"Teana, will you look after the children?" she asked the teenager.  
"Yes, I will Cerise." She said.  
Cerise didn't want them to think of her as their Queen, so they never addressed her as 'Queen' in private.  
"Follow me." Cerise said to the others.  
She walked to the palace gates and stood in the gateway. The three girls were in shock when they saw what had happened.  
"What happened?" Alihana asked Cerise.  
"It must have been an arsonist." She said.  
"I need you guys to help me help them." She turned to them.  
"Of course." Arisa said walking to a woman on the ground.  
She helped her up and helped her to the river. The men and boys were putting out the fires, along with Atemu. When all the fire was out and the only thing left was smouldering heaps of houses, a deadly calm descended over the city. The sun rose as it did every day in spectacular show of crimson and gold, but no one cared. Cerise and the others were standing in the entrance of the palace gates. She saw Atemu come out of the smoke, his bare chest, arms and legs stained black with soot and dirt. He walked towards her and she ran to him. She launched herself into his arms, and started crying. He started crying and hugged her tight. He had seen terrible things this morning.  
"We need to get cleaned up." she said to him, as she wiped the soot from his cheek.  
"No." he said.  
"Not yet." He added.  
"We need to get people to the doctor and then sort out the bodies." He looked at the streets of his city.  
24 hours ago it was a beautiful city, and now it was a pile of soot.  
"We need to get the kids back to heir parents." She said, looking at the little kids playing in the garden.  
"I'll help carry the bodies to the throne room. You and the girls can help the doctor. Then, when everything looks better, we can help the kids get back to their parents." He said.  
"Okay." She said.  
"I'll see you when I can." He said, looking into her tear filled eyes.  
The whole day, all she wanted to do was cry, but she only cried when she was with him now. She didn't want her people to see that she wasn't strong. He bent down and kissed her. He broke the kiss and walked back into the smoke. The girls helped the doctor cover the burns and wounds. By noon, they hadn't stopped all day. Alihana watched as Cerise attended to an old man. She walked up to her and helped her up after she finished with him.  
"You need to eat something." she said to her.  
"But I'm not," Cerise said.  
"You need to look after yourself and the baby." Alihana pulled her towards the palace gates.  
"You can come back afterwards." She said, pulling her back through the gates.  
"Okay." Cerise gave up.  
She knew how stubborn Alihana was when she had something in her head. She ate some fruit and drank some water, then she was back helping her people, but when she walked out of the palace gates, women, all looking for their children, swarmed her.  
"Where are our children?" they all shouted.  
"Please, just calm down." Cerise said to them, but they didn't stop.  
"Please, stop." She said louder, but still nothing.  
"Shut up!" she shouted at the top of her voice.  
Then all the women stopped shouting.  
"We have a few children here, come and look for your child, if you can't find them, then I'm afraid maybe you should look in the throne room." She said, the women stormed past her and ran into the gardens, calling their children's names.  
A woman touched Cerise's shoulder.  
"My Queen." She said.  
Cerise turned to see it was the mother of the little girl she picked up yesterday.  
"Please, help me." she said.  
Cerise went with her to the crèche and they looked all over for the little girl, but the didn't find her.  
"Teana!" Cerise shouted.  
Teana walked around the corner.  
"Yes my Queen." She said.  
"Is this all the children?" she asked.  
"Yes, no one wondered off." She replied.  
"Oh no!" the mother screamed and fell to her knees.  
Cerise knelt down next to her.  
"Maybe she's helping the others, or she just wondered off to the river." She said, helping the woman up.  
They walked to the river, where everyone who could, was dipping people in the river to cool them off. The water was red and black with blood and soot. They looked up and down the banks, but saw nothing. The mother saw the crocodiles on the other side of the water gates.  
"Do you think?" she asked Cerise.  
"No, everyone knows not to go there." She said.  
She saw Atemu and Royu carrying a man to the river.  
"Atemu!" she shouted and ran through the crowd to him.  
"Are you finished collecting the bodies?" she asked.  
"Yes, now we're helping the doctor." He said.  
"Did you see that little girl I picked up yesterday running around somewhere?" she asked him.  
He looked over her shoulder and saw the mother running towards them.  
"No." he shook his head.  
"Isn't she helping you or anything else?" She panicked.  
"No, she isn't." He shook his head regretfully.  
"You better not tell me…" she said, stepping back.  
"Maybe you should check the throne room." He said sadly.  
"No, she can't be dead." She said, running back towards the palace, with the mother shortly after her.  
"What's got into her?" Royu asked.  
"The little girl she carried yesterday, you remember?" he said as they dipped the man in the water.  
"Yes."  
"I saw someone carry her body into the throne room." He said, with a tear running down his cheek.  
Cerise and the mother ran into the throne room pillars. There were four rows of white shroud-covered bodies lying on the floor of the room.  
"No, she can't be here." The mother said.  
Cerise turned to her.  
"We've checked everywhere else." She said.  
They walked between the bodies, and looked for a small body. There were so many, little children who where sleeping when the fires were started and were too late to get out. They looked at each and every one of them, and each time their hearts soared when they realized it wasn't her, but then sank when they knew that this was some other mother's child. When they got to the end of the first row, the body closest to the throne, the mother pulled the shroud off. She screamed when she saw the charred body of her little girl lying there. She collapsed and cried over her body. The tears that Cerise held back for hours were now overflowing from her sore eyes. There were so many bodies here, over a thousand, mostly older people and a few young children who couldn't outrun the flames. Why did this happen? Who was out to get them? Why did they have to hurt so many people? She didn't understand it. She sat down next to the body of the little girl and cried with the mother. She was having second thoughts of bringing her child into a world in so much chaos. By the time that all the bodies had been identified, it was sunset and the torches in the palace had been lit. The people who had survived the fire put up tents and slept there until they could build their homes again. Cerise waited until the last body was identified and carried out. She stood alone in the room that still smelled like burning flesh, that a few hours ago was full of people. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes, but she saw the faces of all the dead people in her thoughts. She saw the little girl and all the others, and she cried for all of them. She heard footsteps but didn't bother to look up. Her tears dropped to the floor and she covered her face with her hands. Her clothes were stained with blood and soot and every time she opened her eyes she saw the blood. The footsteps got louder and then stopped. Atemu bent down next to her. He didn't know what to say to her.  
"Did you have something to eat?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"Let's get you cleaned up." he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her up.  
They went up to their room and he closed the door. She just stood there, hugging herself, too disturbed to do anything.  
"Cerise." He said.  
She turned around, and looked at him with swollen eyes.  
"They were only children." She cried and hugged herself harder.  
He walked up to her and hugged her.  
"I see their faces, Atem, every one of them, staring at me, asking me why I didn't help them." She cried.  
He started crying too.  
"I carried a little boy into the river today, no more than five." He said.  
"I was holding him and then the current took him." He said.  
She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him.  
"I swam after him, but it was too fast." He cried.  
"He was washed out of the water gates." Atemu looked down.  
"The crocodiles." She said, holding her hand over her mouth.  
He nodded.  
"I watched as they tore him apart, and I did nothing." He looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"It's okay. We saved many more." He smiled.  
"Let's get you cleaned up, now." He said, taking off his tunic.  
She took off her dress and walked into the pond. He followed her. She went under the water. It was so, so quite. All she heard all day was screaming and crying. It was deadly quite. She stayed under there, till Atemu pulled her up.  
"Careful." He said.  
"It's so quiet down there." She said, wiping the hair out of her face.  
"I know." He said.  
"Who do you think did it?" she asked him.  
"I don't know. If it was the Dagger, they would have robbed and pillaged." He said.  
"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight." She said.  
"I know what you mean." He said, going under the water.  
He came up and rubbed his face to get the soot off his face.  
"Atem." She said, looking out the window.  
He walked to the window and looked out. The sky was cloudy and looked heavy with rain.  
"Is something moving in there?" she asked.  
He looked closer, and saw a flash of red scales.  
"Slifer, but I didn't summon him." He said.  
"You must have." She said.  
"I summoned him last night, to fight Bakura." He said.  
"He flew off, and I thought that he was sent back." he said.  
"We must get him back." she said.  
"It was him." Atemu said.  
"What was him?"  
"He set the city on fire."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"He was angry with me."  
"For doing what?" she asked him.  
"It was the seal. He's angry because I used the seal." He said, walking to the stairs.  
"What seal? Atemu, you're not making sense." She said.  
"The seal of Orichalcos." He said, pulling up his tunic and pulling on his shirt.  
He ran out the door and down the stairs. She watched him out the window, run to the stables and mount Ra, and ride out the city, after Slifer.

He followed him for kilometres and kilometres, until he settled on a mountaintop. Atemu reined Ra in and got off. He had to talk with him.  
"Slifer!" he shouted up.  
The dragon turned his head downwards and shot out a column of fire, right at Atemu. He ducked and ran to miss the column.  
"I'm sorry!" he shouted.  
Slifer tipped his heads to the side and listened.  
"I should have never summoned you under the seal's command." He said.  
Slifer turned his head as if to say that he wasn't listening.  
"I don't know what's happening to me." he said.  
"I have no patience for anyone, and I almost killed Cerise last night." He sat down on the ground.  
Slifer looked at him.  
"It seems Dartz was right." He said.  
"I am an evil Pharaoh." He said, looking down at the ground.  
"Maybe you should roast me." he said, sitting down on the ground and looking up at the dragon.  
Slifer shook his head from side to side.  
"I am!" he stood up and shouted.  
Slifer lifted his hand and touched his chest.  
"My chest." He said, looking down.  
"The stone." he said.  
Slifer nodded.  
"No one can get close enough to get it out, or I snap and want to kill them." He said. Slifer made a few rumbling noises.  
"Then I must defeat the darkness in my heart?" He said.  
Slifer nodded.  
"I want to ask you something." he looked up at the dragon.  
Slifer lifted his heads as if to pay attention.  
"Why did you do it?" He asked.  
Slifer shook his head.  
"Set my city on fire." Atemu elaborated.  
Slifer made a blood-curdling shriek and flew up into the heavens.  
"Okay, to get back at me." he stood up.  
"Thanks, now I have the blood of thousands on my hands!" he shouted up wards.  
Slifer stuck his out from under the clouds.  
"Are we good?" he asked.  
Slifer tilled his head as if to he wanted more.  
"I won't do it again." He said.  
Slifer didn't move, he still wanted more.  
"I promise." Slifer lifted his front claw to his ear hole.  
"I promise!" Atemu shouted.  
Slifer nodded and floated down to the ground.  
"Are you ready to go home now?" Atemu asked, rubbing the dragon's head.  
Slifer nodded. He faded away and was soon back were he belonged.  
"Now that that's sorted." He said to Ra.  
He jumped up onto Ra's back and rode back home.

When he got there, it was well after midnight. He rode into a silent city. All to be heard was the sound of Ra's hooves on the ground. He unbridled him and put him in his stable. He walked through the palace gates and the guards greeted him. He walked into the palace and saw that the torches were still lit. He blew them out as he walked past them to his room. He opened his room door and stepped in. He closed it softly and turned around. He saw that Cerise was sleeping already. He took off his tunic and shirt and walked down the steps to the pond. He went under the water and remembered what he had said to Slifer. He couldn't believe that he had to go through this again. He thought that he had got rid of the darkness when he fought Dartz. He came up gasping for air. He rubbed his face, arms and legs. He was dusty from chasing Slifer through the desert. He swam to the window and looked out into the night sky. It was peaceful, and comforting. He saw the constellation of Orion, the one Yugi showed him. It was brighter here that in the Domino city. He stared at the stars for a while.  
"Pharaoh." Someone said.  
He turned around slowly, not expecting anyone to be awake this time of day. He saw no one. He swam to the steps and got out. He looked around the room, and saw that no one was there. He walked to the door and opened it; no one was standing in front of the door. He looked down the hall and saw that it was empty. He came back inside and closed the door.  
"Pharaoh." It said again.  
"Who are you?" he said.  
"I am you." It said.  
"You can't be." Atemu said.  
"Oh, but I am. Just look in the mirror." The voice said.  
He looked at the mirror and walked up to it. He slowly stepped in front of the mirror, but saw his own reflection.  
"I don't see you." He said.  
"You do, look closer." The voice said.  
He looked closer and closer, until his nose touched the cold mirror. When he pulled back, he saw it, or himself. It was him, the way he looked in 2006; in Yugi's school uniform.  
"What the?" he stepped back.  
"Don't be afraid." The reflection said.  
"What is going on?" he asked.  
"I have come to help you. Yugi sent me." the reflection said.  
"Yugi?" Atemu stepped closer to the mirror.  
"He sensed that something was wrong, so he sent me to help you sort this out." The reflection said.  
The reflection looked past him.  
"Cerise looks good." It said.  
Atemu looked back.  
"Yes. She had a tough day today." Atemu said.  
"You too, by the looks of it." The reflection said.  
"Yes, we both did." He looked down at the ground.  
"That's why I'm here." The reflection said.  
"I'm worried about her." Atemu said.  
"I know." The reflection said.  
"But you don't have to be." The reflection added.  
"You know she's expectant." Atemu said.  
"Oh, now I see why you're worried." The reflection said.  
"You're worried that she isn't looking after herself or the baby." the reflection said.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Everything will work out fine with her and the baby, but I must warn you, there will be decisions you must make to make sure both of them survive." The reflection said.  
"Survive, wait, is something going to happen?" he asked.  
"Yes, but you have to choose the right path."  
"So she was right."  
"When she said she had a feeling something was going to happen to you and the baby and the city, well everything else except the baby has come true."  
"That's right." Atemu said.  
"The city burns down, and you get the stone put in your chest, now all that's left is for something to go wrong with the baby." the reflection said.  
"What can I do to prevent it?" Atemu asked.  
"Nothing, you must just listen to her, and do what she says, and then everything will be okay." The reflection said.  
"Okay, what else are you here to help me with?" Atemu asked.  
"The whole thing with the darkness." The reflection said.  
"Yes."  
"Well, sometimes the darkness isn't such a bad thing." The reflection said to him.  
"Are you serious, didn't you see what happened to Dartz? The sea swallowed his whole city. I won't let the same thing happen to me. No, I have to get rid of this." He said, touching his chest.  
"No, you don't." the reflection reached out to stop him.  
"What?"  
"Dartz only went mad because he didn't give in enough to the stone, he was constantly fighting it, and it pushed him too far."  
"So if I give in totally..."  
"Everything should be okay." The reflection said.  
Atemu thought about it for a while.  
"What do I do?" he said.  
"I'm glad you've seen the light, or evidently, the darkness." The reflection said. Atemu said nothing, he had the feeling he had just sold his soul to the devil.  
"You had a taste of the darkness in your heart, but that was nothing compared to what really lies dormant in your soul." The reflection said.  
"Will I have the power to get rid of the Dagger?" Atemu asked.  
"Anyone who gets in you way."  
He thought for a few seconds.  
"Okay, I'll do it." Atemu said.  
"Okay, where is your deck?" the reflection said.  
Atemu walked over to the dresser and picked up his deck and walked back to the mirror.  
"Here." Atemu said.  
"Okay, now find that blank card." The reflection said.  
He flipped through his deck and pulled out the card.  
"Okay." He said.  
"Now, close your eyes." The reflection said.  
He did just that.  
"Remember how you felt when you found out that Seto had hurt Cerise, when your father was murdered, when, Set tried to kiss Cerise, when King Bakura said she would leave you for a more evil person because she was curious, and finally, when Bakura stole her soul from right under your nose." The reflection said.  
As he listened to the things that had hurt him, Atemu got angrier and angrier. He felt his blood boil and then something inside of him snapped. A piercing pain fill his head and body. He fell down to his knees and grabbed his head. His eared hummed with the pain but after a few seconds the pain subsided and the humming was gone. He opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing had changed. He stood up.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"How do you feel?" the reflection asked.  
"The same." He said.  
"Look at the card." The reflection said.  
He looked at the card and dropped it when he realized what was on it.  
"Is that what I think it is?" he said.  
"If you saw the Seal of Orichalcos, then you would be right." The reflection said.  
"Why did you make me do that!" he shouted at the mirror.  
"You chose it; I had to do very little. The darkness was there all the time. You just needed a push to get you there." The reflection said.  
"So what can I do now?" he asked.  
"Anything. But to tap into the real powers, you have to take the next step."  
"Next step?"  
"You'll know when it happens. You can't miss it." The reflection said before fading away.  
"No, wait!" he shouted, but all he saw now was his own reflection.  
He looked down at the card and picked it up. He stared at it, and then looked at himself in the mirror. He had a red tint in his eyes and the seal was on his forehead.  
"Atemu." Cerise said.  
He turned around to see her sitting up in the bed.  
"Oh no!" She shouted and jumped out of bed.  
"What?" he asked.  
"On your head." She pointed at him.  
"The Seal, yes I know." He said.  
"Get rid of it" she said.  
"No. It could help." He tried to convince her.  
"With what, bring down our city."  
"It won't bring down the city." He smiled.  
"You're forgetting what happened to Dartz's city. Remember, it was called Atlantis."  
"It won't happen this time."  
"Okay, the last time you used that thing, you almost killed me." she said.  
He turned to face her.  
"I would never consciously hurt you." He said walking towards her.  
"You stay away from me." she said, running to the balcony.  
He ran after her. She was busy climbing over the balustrade when he reached her. He grabbed her with both hands and held her back.  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
"I'll take my chances with the ground." She said, trying to squirm out of his grip.  
He pulled her back hard and she came loose from the railing. They both flew back and landed on the bedroom floor. She landed on top of him, and was winded by the fall, but she tried to get away from him anyway, but he held her back with such force she couldn't even get up off the floor. He was blown away by his sudden increase in strength. He could never hold her down before; she would always put up a good fight and win occasionally.  
"Let me go!" she shouted.  
He pulled her down against his chest and wrapped his legs around hers. He lifted himself up and over and pinned her down on the ground. He turned her over so her back was against the floor, gripped her hips with his knees and pushed her down to stop her moving around, but as soon as he turned her over, she clawed, slapped and hit at him when she could reach him. She hit him a few times on his chest, but he had to stop her before she hurt herself. He grabbed her hands and held them up in the air. He leaned down to talk to her.  
"Let go of me." she said in a domineering tone of voice.  
"No!" he shouted.  
"You're going to hurt yourself." He added.  
"I'd rather hurt myself than have you hurt me." she said, on the brink of tears, realizing he was too strong for her and that he had her pinned. She wasn't going to be able to get away this time. She started crying.  
"What now?" he asked.  
"You're going to kill me." she cried.  
"I would never hurt you." He whispered into her ear.  
"You're not thinking straight." She cried.  
"I am, more clear than ever before." He whispered into her ear.  
He knew what would make her calm down. He slowly ran his lips over the side of her neck with just the point of his tongue sticking out, leaving a humid streak down her neck. She stopped moving around and crying and noticed how good it felt. They hadn't had the chance to love each other in days. He lifted and turned his head to look at her. She followed his eye contact from the side of her face all the way up.  
"So you don't want to kill me?" she whispered.  
"No." he said, leaning down to kiss the other side of her neck.  
He worked his way up from her collarbone to her earlobe. He knew her pleasure spots and how to use them to his advantage. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her ear and neck. She arched her neck backwards and he placed his hand under her head and cradled it so it wouldn't hit the floor. He lifted his head and kissed her, the way he had ever since he woke up from the loss of consciousness. He slid his free hand down to her hip and pulled the draw stings to the under dress loose. He pulled it off of her and threw it down next to him.  
She woke the next morning on the ground next to him. He had pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped them in them. She was glad that every thing turned out okay. 


	80. Chapter 80

Over the next week the city started rebuilding itself and in a few months, almost everything was back to normal. The remaining people of the city held a ceremony for those who died in the fire before they started building. There had been no word from the Dagger, but they knew that they just waiting for them to lower their guard.  
Cerise had new clothes made for her when a bump appeared below her belly button. She was very proud of her tummy, so the new clothes had the middle section cut out so she could show it off. It was a lot more airy and soon all the other pregnant women in the city followed her lead, but only she was allowed to wear white linen.

Atemu and Cerise sat on a blanket in the morning sunlight, while Alihana and Arisa braided beads into Habia and Teana's hair a few meters away.  
"How do you like my new clothes?" Cerise asked him.  
"I like it." He said, reaching over to touch her tummy.  
"How many months left?" he asked.  
"Five." she smiled.  
"Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked.  
"Me?" she sat up.  
"Yes."  
"No, we must decide that together." She said.  
"Okay." He put his hands under his head.  
"How about, Atemu Jr.?" he said.  
"I think a girl with the name Atemu Jr. will be silly." She said.  
"Do you have a better idea?"  
"I was thinking, of mixing your name and my name to form a new name." She said, laying her head on his chest.  
"To give us?" he said.  
"Ateru if it's a boy and Ceria if it's a girl."  
"Where does my name come in Ceria?"  
"I just like that name." She smiled.  
"I like them." He said.  
"Really?" she looked at him.  
"Yes. Ateru or Ceria it is." he kissed the top of her head.  
"Pharaoh." The royal bookkeeper said.  
"Yes." Atemu sat up.  
"We have a problem." He said.  
"With tax?"  
"Yes." The bookkeeper said.  
"Ah, looks like I have to go." He looked down at her.  
"See you later." She said as he bent down to kiss her.  
Atemu got up and walked with the man to the outside table. The bookkeeper laid out five or six scrolls out in front of Atemu. He pointed at a few things, and then looked at Atemu, who was clearly shocked. He sat down on the chair and held his hand in front of his mouth. He sat forward with his head in his hands. The girls came and sat by Cerise.  
"What do you think is going on?" Arisa asked.  
"I don't know." She said.  
"It must have something to do with money matters." Habia said.  
"It must." Cerise looked at her.  
"Can I bead some beads into your hair?" Teana asked.  
"Yes." Cerise smiled as the little girl settled in behind her.  
Atemu and the bookkeeper talked for hours, all the way till lunchtime. When Cerise went to him, and tried to pull him away for lunch, she knew that something wasn't right.  
"I have to stay here and crunch numbers with this guy, okay." He said, without looking up from his abacus.  
"What is the problem?" she asked him.  
"We have don't have enough money to pay the wages of the state workers." He sat back in his chair.  
"That can't be right." She sat next to him.  
"That's what I said, but I looked at the scrolls, it's right." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Well, everyone who's house burnt down, asked for a loan to rebuild their house, and obviously, no one is going to be paying tax for a while." He twirled the writing feather in his hand.  
"I'm sure if you told the workers. They would understand." She said.  
"No, they need money to build their houses, I can't not pay them." He said, looking at her.  
"What about our own gold? Do we have enough?" she asked.  
"Yes, we have more than enough." He said.  
She was quiet.  
"What?" he looked at her.  
"We have more than enough and the state needs it more." She said.  
"Yes, what are you getting at?" he asked.  
"Atemu, use your head. You can lend the money to the state." She said.  
"But then when will I get it back?" he asked.  
"Has anyone in the city ever not paid tax?" she asked.  
"No." he said.  
"So, we keep aside what we need, and give the rest to the state, and when the people start paying tax again, we can get it back little by little." She smiled.  
He looked at her, and she could see the little wheels in his head working. He sat forward and did a few calculations on his abacus, and sat back.  
"That might just work." He smiled.  
"Of course it will work." She sat back in her chair.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because a woman thought of it." She smiled sarcastically.  
"Yeah, yeah." He said, pouring a goblet of water for her and himself.  
Later that day, he and the bookkeeper went to their private stockpile of money. Atemu sorted out 1500 bags of gold and 300 bags of silver, and gave the rest as a loan to the state. There were almost 1300 bags of gold and nearly 1500 silver. He made sure that the bookkeeper made note of every last one. They worked out the after the people started paying tax, they could pay off the debt in six months. Atemu walked into the dining hall. Cerise and the four girls sat around the table eating dinner.  
"Ladies." He greeted the girls.  
"Hi." Cerise said to him after he sat down next to her.  
The girls got up and left. They saw that there were things that they needed to talk about.  
"So how did it feel?" she asked.  
"How did what feel?" he asked, pouring himself a goblet of wine.  
"To give away your fortune?" she put her arm around his shoulders.  
"It hurt, at first." He looked at her, sipping wine from his goblet.  
"But?" she urged him on.  
"It felt good, giving things away." He said.  
"Good for you." She said, sipping her goblet of water.  
"Why don't you have some wine?" he asked her.  
"Are you trying to get me drunk, Pharaoh?" she smiled, putting down her glass.  
"Will it work?" he said holding the wine jug over her glass.  
"No." she said, putting her hand over the goblet.  
"Why not?" he asked putting it down.  
"I can't have any alcohol."  
"And why would that be?" he put down the jug.  
"I don't want anything to go wrong with the baby." she said, pulling a slice of bread apart and popped it into her mouth.  
"Oh." He said, looking at his empty plate.  
She saw him staring at his plate, and knew he was hungry. She dished up a piece of lamb onto his plate. He did nothing.  
"Atemu." She said.  
He looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing." He said with a fake smile on his face.  
"If you want me drunk so badly, we can pretend that I'm drunk?" she smiled.  
"Thanks, but it's not that." He said.  
"So it is something that is bothering you." She turned her body towards him.  
"No, it's nothing you can help with, actually, it's nothing I can help either." He said.  
"Well then why worry about it." She said.  
"You have a point." He smiled.  
"I always have a point." She smiled.  
"Come on, finish up, I want to take my intoxicated wife to bed." He said.  
"Yes, Pharaoh, what ever you say Pharaoh." She joked.  
He finished his lamb and another goblet of wine, all the while thinking about what his reflection said to him. 


	81. Chapter 81

A week later, Atemu still hadn't told Cerise about what the reflection had to him, he wasn't sure he would ever tell her. He had a few things to sort out with the Bedouin king, so he was spending the most of the day with him. He and the Bedouin king were in the throne room talking and negotiating before Cerise was even awake. She woke up and she saw that Atemu had left a message for her. She smiled and reached out for the piece of papyrus paper.  
"Gone to throne room. See you." The message read.  
She saw that Alihana had already brought some juice into her room. She got up, wrapped her silk gown around her and poured herself a goblet. She stood on her balcony as she drank her juice and saw how far the building had come. There were only two or so houses that had to have their roofs put on. It had been three months since the fire, and every thing was on its way to recovery. But somehow, Atemu was different, not in a bad way, just different. She finished her juice and got dressed. She opened the door and walked down the hall and down the stairs, and walked towards the door to the throne room. The two guards at the doors bowed and greeted her.  
"Good morning Your Highness." They said.  
"Good morning." She replied as they opened the door for her.  
She walked in to see Atemu and the Bedouin king sitting around a table in the centre of the room. There was a pot of steaming tea on the table. She walked up to them. The Bedouin king stood up.  
"Good morning Your Highness." He bowed.  
They had been at it for hours already, judging by the maps on the table.  
"Good morning Jorge." She walked up to Atemu.  
"Morning." he smiled at her as she sat down next to him.  
"Morning." She smiled back at him.  
"What are you two discussing if I may ask?" she said, looking at the maps.  
"We are trying to find out where the Dagger are hiding." Jorge said.  
"What?" Cerise said in surprise.  
She looked at Atemu, who was sitting with his hand over his mouth. He moved his eyebrows up to agree with Jorge.  
"Have we heard anything from them?" she said, without looking away from Atemu.  
"They have been attacking the Bedouin." He said.  
He sat forward.  
"Here, here and here." He said, pointing at the map.  
"Jorge has come to me for help." He sat back.  
"How many have they killed?" Cerise asked regretfully.  
"Thirty men and twenty woman, and five children." Jorge said.  
"What can we do?" she asked.  
"We can find their hiding spot, and attack, killing everyone. Making sure that no one escapes." Atemu said without blinking.  
"There must be another way." Cerise said.  
"There isn't." Atemu said, annoyed.  
"Okay. So we kill them, we still won't get their leader." Cerise said, challenging him.  
"Why? How do we know that he won't be there?" Jorge said.  
Atemu gave Cerise a glare and she gave him one.  
"There is a rumour that says that he only gets together with them to give orders, and never takes part in the battles." She said.  
"A rumour. We are going to base our attack on a rumour." Jorge looked at Atemu.  
"He's right." Atemu looked at her.  
"It isn't a rumour." She said, sitting back in her chair.  
"I've been look into the goings on in the ministry." She said.  
"What?" Atemu said, looking angrily at her.  
"I didn't want to tell you anything until I was sure of my facts." She said.  
"What have you found out?" Jorge asked.  
"The person who is passing information to the Dagger, from in inside the palace, at least every day." She said.  
Atemu sat up straight in his chair. The leader was here, inside the palace.  
"Who?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I've been making a log of everyone I see in the palace, and connected them to the letters, threats, pillaging in the city and beyond." She said.  
"And, who is our likely spies?" Atemu asked.  
"I know it sounds like madness." She said.  
"Just say it." Atemu said.  
"Your seven high priests and priestesses." She said.  
He sat back in his chair in shock. He looked at her.  
"Mana wouldn't." Cerise said.  
"Neither would Mahad." He added.  
"Amber too. And Serenity." Cerise said.  
"And Shada, he's aloof but he would never betray me." he said.  
"That leaves Joey and Set." Cerise said.  
"Joey wouldn't either." He said.  
"So that leaves Set." Jorge said.  
"Set." Atemu said.  
"He has always been very angry with me, for some reason." Atemu said.  
"It must be him." She said.  
"I'll talk with him, see if it is him." Atemu said.  
Alihana appeared in the doorway.  
"Breakfast is ready, Your Highnesses." She said.  
"Thank you Alihana." Cerise said.  
"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Atemu asked Jorge.  
"If you don't mind." Jorge said.  
"Not at all." Cerise said, standing up.  
They walked out to the breakfast table on the patio and sat down, while the servants brought out the food and drink.  
"You look good." Jorge said to Cerise while dishing up some bacon.  
Atemu looked at him in surprise.  
"What, she looks wonderful for being with child." Jorge said.  
"Thank you Jorge." She replied.  
"How far along are you?" he asked.  
"Four months." She replied.  
"When my fifth wife was pregnant, she got all these awful marks on her belly and hips." Jorge said.  
"Stretch marks." She said.  
"You seem to have none, what is your secret?" he asked her.  
"Well, every night I rub a mixture of Rose Hip oil, Eucalyptus oil and Soya bean extract on my stomach, to give it an even appearance." She rambled on.  
"Rose hip oil, Eucalyptus oil?" Jorge said.  
Cerise didn't hear him. Atemu nudged her with his elbow.  
"Oh, it's, a, rare oils from the orient." She said.  
"Oh. Well it's working very well." He said, taking a sip from his goblet.  
"I've invited Jorge to join us for the Festival of Hapi." Atemu said.  
"That would be great." Cerise said.  
"Yes, I've sent for my wives and children." Jorge said.  
"When are you going to be taking a second wife, Atemu?" Jorge asked him.  
Atemu choked on his bread.  
"He's not." Cerise said.  
"Oh, come on, I've seen how the women look at you when you walk past them." Jorge said, ripping his bacon apart.  
"They like you now as much as they did back when you were a young man." Jorge said.  
"I'm not that old." Atemu said.  
"So no harem of young, lustful woman at your beck and call?" Jorge asked.  
"No, none." He smiled.  
"I only need one good woman." he said, putting his arm around Cerise.  
"I see." Jorge laughed.  
"I can't wait to bring down one of those beasts." Jorge added.  
"Sorry, what beasts?" Cerise asked.  
"A hippo, love." Jorge said.  
"So you're going to be taking part in the hunt then." Cerise said with a lump in her throat.  
Every year, when the festival of Hapi arrived, she didn't even set foot outside the palace, so she wouldn't see the men hunt down and slaughtering as many hippos as they could find. They would pull them up next to the banks and gut them, divide the meat up between the people of the village and have a big party afterwards. Every boat in the Pharaoh's fleet was allowed to kill one hippo per boat, and Atemu had over 200 boats in his fleet, which meant that tomorrow, 200 hippos would lose their lives.  
"Actually, he'll be on my boat." Atemu said, sipping his juice.  
"You're taking part too." She looked at him in shock.  
"It would be nice. I haven't taken part in any sort of hunt for a while." He said, without batting an eyelid.  
"Oh. Okay." Cerise said, trying to hide her disappointment in him, but was clearly not doing a very good job.  
"I think I'll take my leave now." Jorge stood up.  
"May I ask which rooms my family will be staying in?" Jorge asked.  
"In the guest house, behind the palace." Atemu said.  
"Thank you." He bowed and walked off.  
"You see now what you've done." Atemu said to her.  
"I wouldn't have acted that way if you didn't agree to become a butcher." She shouted at him.  
"I do it every year." He said.  
"But this year it's different." She said.  
"It is not." He said.  
"It is." she shouted.  
"How?"  
"The stone…and besides, we're having a baby."  
"How does that change things?"  
"I'm sorry if I don't want to watch the father of my child killing something for fun."  
"It doesn't make me a killer."  
"It might just as well with that damn stone in you, you might begin to like it." She got up and walked away.  
He got up and ran after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
"I'm going to have fun tomorrow, and you're not going to stop me." he said.  
"You take pleasure in killing a defenceless animal?" she said.  
"Yes, it only happens for one day a year, and it's not every day I get to kill something." he said, squeezing her arm.  
"You're hurting me." she shouted, trying to pull her arm away from him but he had her firmly in her grip.  
"Let go of me." she said.  
He didn't.  
"Let… go… of… my… arm." She said slowly.  
He still didn't, so she had to get away from him the old fashioned way. She turned and put all her power into a slap, that hit him on the side of his face, forcing his head to turn left, but he still didn't let go. She slapped him again, and then he turned his head and looked at her.  
"Do you honestly think that's going to hurt me?" he asked.  
She tried to slap him again, but he caught her arm with the other hand. She pulled and pulled but he had her firmly in his grip. She lifted her knee to kick him but before she could, he moved back and held her at arms length. It was almost like he was predicting her moves. She kicked and twisted but he was out of reach. When she put both feet back on the ground, he kicked her right leg out from under her and she fell back. Instead of letting her hit the ground with full force, he lowered her down by her arms. When she was down on the ground, he pinned her down by her shoulders on the hard stone floor. She kicked with her legs, but it didn't have much effect, when he sat on top of her. He was still holding her arms and she was still trying to get away from him, even though he had all his weight on her. He held her hips between his knees and squeezed till she was still.  
"Are you done?" he asked.  
"No." she said, starting to squirm from the beginning again.  
"Cerise." He said, but she didn't hear him.  
"Cerise!" he shouted.  
She stopped and looked at his face.  
"Stop it now; you might hurt yourself, or the baby." He said.  
"You're the one sitting on my stomach." She said.  
"I suppose you're right." She sighed.  
"What, just like that?" he asked.  
"I'm too tired to fight with you anymore." She panted.  
"You're not as fit as you used to be." He said, smiling at her.  
"No, I'm fit enough; it's just that you got stronger." She said.  
"Stronger?"  
"Since the coma." she said.  
"I know." He smiled.  
"It must be the stone." she said.  
"No, it's all me." he said, bowing down to kiss her neck.  
"Sex is not going to get you out of this." She said.  
"We'll see about that." He ran his cheek against hers and kissed her.  
"Uhm." They heard from the pillars.  
They looked towards the pillars to see Set standing there.  
"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.  
Atemu got up.  
"No." he said, pulling Cerise up.  
"May I ask what you were doing on the floor, in your condition?" he walked into the entrance hall.  
"That… is none of your business." She scowled at him.  
"And by the way, I'm pregnant, not sick." She said, walking up the stairs to her room. The two men followed her with their eyes till she disappeared around the corner. When Atemu heard the door close, he began fishing for information.  
"So, have you heard that the Dagger's are giving the Bedouin a hard time?" he said. Set looked at him.  
"Yes, I have." Atemu saw no glint in his eyes or shock in his features.  
"Do you have an idea on how we are going to stop it?" he walked through to the throne room, followed by Set.  
"I have a few ideas." He sat down on the opposite side of the table as Atemu.  
"Like?" Atemu urged him on.  
"Finding their camp and setting it alight." He smiled.  
"I agree." Atemu sat back.  
He had to catch him somehow.  
"I think I'll invite their leader to meet me somewhere." Atemu said.  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" Set said.  
"Why?" Atemu asked.  
"Well, the last time they ambushed you in the mountains." He said.  
"I don't think I said anything about them ambushing me in the mountains, Set. How did you know?" he said calmly.  
"You did tell me. Don't you remember?" Set tried to cover his tracks.  
"No, I do remember, that I never told anyone that I was ambushed in the mountains. How did you know?" he got up and walked around the table to where Set was sitting.  
"This feels like an interrogation." Set said.  
"You would be right about that." Atemu said.  
"You honestly don't think… how can you think that?" Set stood up, only to be pushed back down by Atemu.  
"Pharaoh." He said.  
"Do you think that I would sell you out to the enemy?" Set said.  
"I do, and somehow, I can't help but think you _are_ the enemy." Atemu sat on the table and looked down at Set.  
"I wouldn't. My allegiance is to you, my Pharaoh." He said.  
Atemu looked into his eyes and saw that he didn't phase in looking him straight in the eye.  
"Okay, well done, Set you pass." He got up and walked towards the door.  
"I pass?"  
"It was a test and you passed. I still trust you." Atemu said, without turning around.  
"Thank you Pharaoh. I appreciate it." He said as Atemu walked through the doors and closed them.  
"More than you know." Set said when Atemu was out of the room.  
Atemu walked up the stairs to his room and opened the door. He saw that Cerise was lying on the bed, staring out over the balcony. She heard him close the door and looked over her shoulder at him. He walked around the bed and sat on his side, next to where she was lying.  
"I don't like it when you hunt." She said.  
"I know, but I need to show the people that I am just like them."  
"But you're not, you're the Pharaoh." She sat up.  
"I'll kill it quickly and then when the boat hits the shore, I'll come back." he said.  
"So you won't divide up the meat?" she asked.  
"No." he said, smiling at her over his shoulder.  
"Thank you." She said lying back down on the bed.  
"Now, how do you feel?" he asked, putting his hand on her thigh.  
"I feel better, but not _that_ good yet." She smiled.  
"Damn." He said jokingly.  
"Jorge's family will be arriving later." he said.  
"I know." She said.  
"I have to go get everything ready." He got up and walked towards the door.  
"I think I'll go for a walk on the banks in a while." She said.  
"Okay. I might join you." He said.  
As he walked out, she called him back.  
"Atemu." She said.  
He came back.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Did you mean what you said when you said you only need one woman?" she asked. He came back into the room.  
"Of course." He sat on the edge of the bed and crawled over to her and sat next to her head.  
"Why do you ask?" he asked.  
She lifted her head and put it on his lap and looked up at him.  
"In a while, I'm going to get fat, and your eyes might wander." She said.  
"They won't."  
"How do you know, you don't know what I'll look like in two months." She said.  
"You'll be as beautiful as you are now, just with a rounder belly." He said, reaching out for her belly and rubbing it.  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek.  
"I have to check that the guest house ready." He said, getting up and walking back to the door.  
Cerise stayed in her room until it was cooler, then she took some money from the money room and went for a walk next to the Nile, followed by Alihana and Arisa. The other two girls were still busy with their studies. They knew that she just wanted to have some quite time, so they walked behind her and talked to each other, leaving her out of the conversation. She stopped at the wharf and couldn't imagine in less than 24 hours, the river would be running red with blood. She shook her head and sat down on the pier and hung her legs in the water. The two girls sat next to her.  
"What are you thinking?" Arisa asked her.  
"I can't believe Atemu would take part in the hunt this year." She replied.  
"He always does." Alihana said.  
"That was his argument, but I don't like it." Cerise said.  
"It's only for a few hours, and then it's all over." Arisa said.  
"I know, but I need to get my mind off it, I mean it's not like they're going to kill every hippo in the Nile, right." Cerise tried to convince herself more than anyone else.  
"Right." Arisa comforted her.  
"I want to go buy some sweets and give them out to the children in the playground." Cerise said, getting up.  
The two girls got up after her and they walked together to the sweet store. The sweets that were kept in this store were imported from Turkey, Japan, Rome and Italy and China, sweets that normal children would never taste because of the cost. It was placed in the nobility circle, so the children didn't even get a chance to stand at the windows and wish they could have just a little taste. When Cerise and the two girls walked into the shop, the shopkeeper chased out all the other customers to give Cerise the first choice. She only took one bag of gold, 10 pieces of gold, so she couldn't buy too much. In the end she bought enough sweets for 8 pieces of gold.  
"The Pharaoh won't agree to this." Alihana said to her as Cerise handed over the 8 coins.  
"He doesn't have a choice." She smiled.  
She walked out and the other customers walked in after they had left. She went right to the centre of the city, where a playground was built for the children. While their parents built their houses back up, they could play here in safety. When the children saw her coming down the street, they ran up to her, forming a ring of loud little imps around her and the girls. She sat on a stone and the children all fought to get to the front of the line. They formed a line all the way into the city, and the parents got suspicious when they saw their children in a line. As Cerise handed out the sweets the children ran off to eat their sweets in solitude. By the time she got to the end of the line, there were only three sweets left. She gave one to Alihana and Arisa, and popped the last one in her mouth; a Turkish Delight, she had been craving it for a while. She closed her eyes relished the little pleasure, while a group of parents watched from a distance. She opened her eyes when the sweet had dissolved, and saw that she had an audience. She stood up and waved at them. They waved back and walked away, now convinced that no evil was happening. Besides something else got their attention. They all ran in the direction of the palace gates, where screaming and shouting could be heard.  
"What is going on?" Cerise asked.  
"Let's go see." Arisa got up and started to run in the same direction.

Cerise and Alihana ran after her. 


	82. Chapter 82

Although Cerise was four months pregnant, it didn't slow her down, she was as fast as ever. She ran past Arisa and came to a stop on the outer ring of the crowd. They were all throwing stones at something. Cerise pushed her way through the crowd to see what all the commotion was about. When she got close to the centre, she saw that some man was standing shouting at a woman with silvery blue hair.  
"Witch!" he shouted.  
The crowd roared and they continued to throw her with stones. She had already been beaten. If Cerise didn't do something, they would stone her to death.  
"Stop this." She said, but her voice was lost in the uproar.  
"Stop!" she shouted, but only the people around her looked and saw who it was. They backed away, but the rest still kept shouting.  
"Shut up!" Cerise shouted at the top of her voice and the crowd grew silent.  
The man who had called the girl a witch pushed through the crowd to where Cerise was standing, but clearly didn't know who she was.  
"Who do you think you are?" he said, still hidden from the crowd.  
The crowd gasped as they realized that someone was going to lose his head.  
"Excuse me?" Cerise said.  
"Who do you…" the man pushed through the crowd and now stood right in front of Cerise.  
"Your Majesty." He gasped.  
"I'm glad you recognize me now." she said, sarcastically.  
He fell to his knees.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He whimpered.  
"Oh shut up." she said, pushing her way to the centre of the circle where the girl was lying on the ground.  
"What has this girl done?" she asked, kneeling down next to the poor girl who was bleeding from her arms, legs, and face.  
Luckily she was unconscious, so she probably didn't know what was happening.  
"She is a witch!" the man got up and ran to Cerise's side.  
"Witch, you're going to have to tell me what she has done." She said, moving the hair out of the girl's face.  
"I heard her talking to a spirit; she called it 'Blue Eyes'." The man said.  
"'Blue Eyes'." Cerise said, shocked.  
"She also has a mark. On her back." the man said, ripping the back of her dress open. On her back was a tattoo of the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' that Kaiba held so dear, but it was clearly not done in this time.  
"It is a mark of Seth." The man said.  
If Cerise hadn't known better, she might have agreed with him, but fortunately, she knew it was a tattoo, done in 2006, by a skilled tattoo artist.  
"We must kill her to reverse the curse." The man said.  
"How stupid are you?" she asked.  
"My Queen?" the man asked.  
She stood up.  
"How stupid are all of you!" she shouted.  
The crowed grew even more silent, like school children getting a scolding from a teacher.  
"Have I taught you barbarians nothing!" she shouted.  
She was quiet and looked around the crowd.  
"Have I not taught you to accept all people, whether they be Bedouin or Nubian?" she said.  
"Why then, tell me, do you turn on your own people?" she said, pointing at the poor girl.  
"She is a witch, my Queen." The man said.  
"Don't you think that is what the Nubians say about me and the Pharaoh?" she said, looking right at the man.  
"My Queen?" he asked.  
"Don't you remember the day when the Pharaoh and I had the royal games?" she shouted.  
The crowd all agreed that they remembered the day.  
"They have never seen such magic, but they don't stone me or the Pharaoh, now do they?" she said.  
"No my Queen." The man hung his head in shame.  
"In the future, she might save this city, and you have no problem in killing her!" she shouted.  
All the people hung their heads in shame too.  
"You should be ashamed." She said, bending back over the girl to feel for a pulse. Despite her condition, her pulse was strong.  
"I should have you all thrown in jail." She said, and before she knew it, the crowd had dispersed and no one but Alihana and Arisa were left standing there.  
"Good speech." Arisa said bending down next to Cerise.  
"Guards!" Cerise shouted and two guards came running.  
"Where were you when this was happening?" she asked them.  
"The man said she was a witch." The younger guard said.  
"No one in this city is a witch, and every person who walks through those gates, deserves to be treated fairly." She shouted, pointing at the main gates.  
"Sorry, my Queen." He bowed his head.  
"Now, carry her to the doctor's room." She said.  
She watched the guards picked her up and walked with her to the doctor's room. They lay her down on the doctor's table, and while they waited for the doctor, the two girls inspected the tattoo.  
"What a strange birthmark." Alihana said.  
"It's not a birthmark." Cerise said.  
"Then what is it, no person in Egypt has a mark like this." Arisa said.  
"It's called a tattoo." Cerise said, getting up and walking to the window.  
"They do it in the future." She added.  
"The future, how is that possible?" Alihana asked.  
"They use a special ink and inject it just under the skin, so the colours can show through." She described the process.  
"How do you know this?" Arisa asked.  
She had noticed that the Queen had extensive knowledge of the future. For some reason, she predicted that Egypt would one day fall because of a woman. She also predicted that Egypt would never see rain, or snow.  
"How do you know this?" they asked.  
"I just do." Cerise said, sitting back down.  
"You must know more." Arisa urged her on.  
She always wanted to know more.  
"I'll tell you later." Cerise smiled.  
The doctor came in, reading in his little red book. In this book, were all the medical procedures he had done, so he could remember how to do them, and to pass on to his apprentice.  
"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, not looking up.  
He walked right to Cerise.  
"Okay, get on my table, so I can see if everything is normal." He said, helping Cerise to her feet.  
"I'm fine." Cerise said.  
He looked up out of his book.  
"You are?" he asked.  
She nodded and pointed at the girl on the table.  
"Oh, I see." He said, walking around the table to the girl's head.  
He looked closely at the cut on her head, and washed the blood off.  
"I can fix this." He said.  
"What is this mark?" he said, running his hand over the tattoo.  
"It must be a birthmark." Cerise said.  
The two girls looked at her in surprise. If the doctor heard her say that it came from the future, he would think she was crazy.  
"Strange birthmark." He said.  
"Okay, may I ask you to leave, so I can sew her back together?" he asked.  
"I have to leave anyway." Cerise said, looking out the window.  
Jorge's family had arrived.  
"I need to go greet the guests." She said with a fake smile plastered onto her face.  
"Will you two stay close so you can come call me when she wakes up? I need to talk with her." Cerise asked Alihana and Arisa.  
They nodded.  
"Okay, then, I'm off." Cerise said, walking out the door.  
She walked down the hall and down the stairs, where Atemu and Jorge were standing. They looked up at her as she walked down. As she came to the foot of the stairs, she held out her hand for Atemu to take hold of, which he did.  
"Where were you, I went walking next to the Nile, and you weren't there?" he asked.  
"I had a bit of a rescue mission to go on." She said, turning her head and looking toward the pillars.  
Into the pillars came seven woman and well over twenty children.  
"Whoa, you've been busy." Atemu said to Jorge, who just laughed.  
"Ah, my family." He said, with his arms wide open, walking towards his family.  
"Will the guest house be big enough?" Cerise asked Atemu on the sly.  
"It better be, they're not staying in _my_ house." Atemu said.  
"Oh, I thought he was one of your best friends." Cerise said.  
"No, Yugi is one of my best friends, not him. And his children will deface the house before we can say 'welcome'." He said with a smile on his face.  
The horde bowed down at Cerise and Atemu's feet.  
"At least they respect us." She added.  
"Thank you." Atemu said.  
"A guard will take you to your rooms." He added.  
A guard came in and the group followed him to the guesthouse at the back of the palace.  
"We have to get a lot of food to feed them, I hope you know that." She said to him.  
"I can't wait." He said sarcastically.  
"My Queen!" Alihana shouted from the top of the staircase.  
Atemu and Cerise turned to look what was wrong.  
"She's waking up." she added.  
"I have to go." Cerise kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs.  
"Have I missed something?" he asked himself.

When Cerise got to the doctor's room, the girl had been stitched up, and was on the verge of opening her eyes.  
"Is anything wrong with her?" Cerise asked the doctor.  
"Except for the cuts, she's fine." He said.  
"Thank you, you can all leave now." She said.  
The doctor left, but the girls stayed.  
"You too." She said to the girls.  
They left in shock. What Cerise was going to ask the girl couldn't leave this room. She took a cloth and soaked it in cool water. She sat next to her and held it to the girl's head. She mumbled and groaned, and then opened her eyes, slowly. When she saw the hazy figure next to her, she jumped up out of bed and ran to the nearest corner.  
"No, wait." Cerise said.  
The girl was screaming and chanting.  
"Please, stop screaming." Cerise walked closer.  
The girl crawled deeper into the corner. She had to come up with something to calm the girl down, and then she remembered the tattoo.  
"The White Dragon." Cerise said.  
The girl stopped screaming and looked at her. Cerise went down to her knees.  
"You know this dragon?" Cerise asked.  
"I do." The girl said.  
"What is you're name?" Cerise asked.  
The girl was silent.  
"I won't hurt you." Cerise said.  
"The mark, on my back, it doesn't scare you?" the girl asked.  
"No. I have one too." Cerise said.  
"You do." This seemed to have caught the girl's attention.  
Cerise nodded and turned around. She lifted up her top to reveal a tattoo of Egyptian wings on across her shoulder blades she had done in the future. She girl crawled to her and touched her tattoo.  
"Did it hurt?" she asked.  
"It did." Cerise looked over her shoulder.  
"But it was worth it." She added.  
"It is very beautiful." The girl said.  
"So is yours." Cerise pulling her top down and turned around.  
"It can't be, everyone tried to kill me because of it." The girl hugged herself and hung her head in shame.  
"No, it the most beautiful tattoo I've ever seen." Cerise said.  
"Did you come through a hole in a tablet, too?" the girl asked.  
"You mean, a portal?" Cerise asked.  
The girl nodded. Although she looked to be the same age as Alihana, she was clearly not educated in anything magical.  
"I did." Cerise said.  
"So you saw the carriages with no horses, and devices that allow people to talk with each other in different kingdoms too?" the girl asked.  
"Cars and cell phones. Yes, I did." Cerise smiled.  
"Cell phone." The girl said, pulling out a cell phone out of her pocket and showed it to Cerise.  
"Who gave that to you?" Cerise asked.  
"A man who had lots of riches, and who told me to," the girl stopped and looked at the screen.  
"A number?" Cerise said.  
"Yes." The girl said.  
"Can I look at that?" Cerise asked.  
The girl handed Cerise the phone.  
"What I'm about to do now, you must tell no one, okay." Cerise said.  
The girl nodded. Cerise looked down at the screen and was shocked to see that it was a Kaiba Corp phone. She blocked it out of her mind. She searched the phonebook and saw that there was only one number in it. She pressed the call button, and held the phone to her ear. While she waited for it to go through, she asked the girl another question.  
"What is your name?" she asked again.  
"Kisara." The girl said.  
"My name is Cerise." She said.  
"The Queen, I know." The girl said.  
"You're welcome to stay in the palace." Cerise said.  
"Thank you." The girl said.  
By some miracle, the phone on the other end rang. Someone picked up.  
"Seto Kaiba." He said.  
Cerise was too shocked to say anything.  
"Hello." He said.  
She felt like talking to him, but instead said nothing.  
"Look if you don't say anything I'm going to hang up." he said.  
"Still as charming as ever, hey Seto." She said.  
"Cerise?" he asked.  
"How did you know?" she said, before hanging up.  
"Do you want this?" Cerise asked Kisara.  
She shook her head.  
"You can keep it." Kisara said.  
"Thank you, now tell me about the man who gave this to you." Cerise said, switching the phone off.  
"He told me that I should call him when I saw you." Kisara said.  
"And did you?" Cerise asked.  
"After the fire, when you helped all the children, I called him."  
"What did you tell him?" she asked.  
"I told him that I had seen you."  
"And he said?"  
"That he would get to you somehow. Then the… cell phone… made a funny sound."  
"Like 'beeeeeeep'." Cerise mimicked the dial tone.  
"Yes." Kisara said.  
"Okay, now we know where we stand." Cerise said.  
"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.  
"No, but I need to know what you did with this man, did you show him the tablet?" Cerise asked.  
"Yes, he was there when I walked through." Kisara said.  
"Here comes trouble." Cerise said, standing up.  
"Kisara, come with me." she said, walking towards the door.  
The girl got up and followed her, to Cerise's room. Cerise walked in and the girl stopped at the door. Cerise opened the chest with all the 2006 things in it.  
"Come in." Cerise said.  
Cerise pulled out the photos and sat on the bed.  
"Come sit with me." she said to Kisara.  
She pulled out a photo of her and Kaiba when they were still going out, when they were still happy.  
"Is this the man that gave you the cell phone?" she pointed at Seto.  
"Yes, that is him." Kisara said.  
"And who is that?" she asked pointing at Cerise.  
"It is, was me." Cerise said.  
"That was you." Kisara said.  
"Okay, have you ever seen any of these people?" she asked, showing her the photo of the party.  
"Yes." She pointed at Joey.  
"Joey Wheeler." Kisara said.  
"How do you know him?" Cerise asked.  
"The man in the last picture told me that he hated this man." Kisara said.  
"Sounds like Seto." Cerise said.  
"Did he say anything else?" she asked.  
"He asked me to have this… tattoo… put on my back, so he could find me when he came through the gates." Kisara said.  
"You're chipped." Cerise said.  
"Sorry."  
"He can follow your movements, and not see you." Cerise explained.  
"Will it kill me?" she asked.  
"No." Cerise smiled.  
"I think you should stay close to me, so when he does come through, I can send him back." Cerise said.  
"Tell me about this dragon." Cerise said.  
"I see the dragon every evening in my dreams, killing the city, and the Pharaoh. When that man heard me talking to it, I asked it why it had killed the Pharaoh. It told me that it didn't want to, but the person who controlled it wanted something the Pharaoh had, and he would kill to get it."  
"The dragon spoke to you?" Cerise asked.  
"Yes." She said.  
"You must be the embodiment of it." Cerise said to herself.  
"Sorry?"  
"The only way the dragon will talk to you is if you are one and the same."  
"So I'm the dragon." She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Does that mean that I'm going to kill the Pharaoh?" she asked.  
"No, but I bet I know who is going to try." Cerise thought.  
"We need to find you a room." Cerise smiled.

That night, as the preparations for the next day stopped when the sun went down, Cerise and Atemu were getting ready for bed.  
"You won't believe what happened to me today." Cerise said to Atemu.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I made a call to Kaiba." She said.  
"Kaiba, as in Seto Kaiba?" he said in shock.  
"Yes. From a cell phone." She got in under her blanket.  
"Where did you find a cell phone?" he asked.  
"Never mind, the important part is, I think he's going to try and kill you." She said.  
"Kill me, he's 5000 years away, how can he kill me?" he asked.  
"He knows about the tablet, and he said is coming here, to get me." she said.  
"I'd like to see him try." He said.  
"Atemu, if he comes here with all his technology, he can wipe Thebes off the map." She said to him.  
"You have a point." He said.  
"We need to stop him." She said.  
"We can't stop him before he gets here, that's if he gets here. And who told you this anyway?"  
"Kisara."  
"And who is he?"  
"She, is the embodiment of the Blue Eyes White Dragon." She said.  
"The embodiment? You mean you found Blue Eyes?"  
"Yes, she met Kaiba, and he gave her the cell phone, and I called him."  
"What did he say?"  
"He was typical Kaiba, 'if you don't talk I'm going to hang up'." she mocked him.  
"Don't worry, he won't get here. He has to have a 'Dark Magician', and 'Dark Magician girl', to open the gates and he has neither." Atemu said, cuddling up to her.  
"You can't be serious." She said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"We know that Seto could come through those damn gates and all you want to do is have fun." She said.  
"No, I want to hold my Queen." He said.  
"Yeah, right. I know how your dirty little mind works." She mocked him.  
"I need to save my strength for tomorrow. So I can't do the things my dirty little mind wants to anyway." He smiled.  
"Okay, I believe you." She said, lying down. 


	83. Chapter 83

She woke the next morning to the sound of Atemu strapping on his armour. She turned to see him standing in the balcony doorway. All she saw was his silhouette against the sun.  
"What are you doing?" she mumbled.  
"The hippo hunt." He reminded her nicely.  
She sat up in terror.  
"That's right." She said.  
"Relax." He laughed, sitting on the bed and rubbing her leg.  
"You don't have to come see me off." He said.  
"I wasn't going to." She said, lying back down.  
"Oh, I see." He said, quickly moving hands to her sides and began to tickle her.  
"No, stop! Stop it!" she shouted and wiggled and laughed so loud he had to put his hand over her mouth to stop the royal guards from rushing in there.  
She laughed even with his hand over her mouth. When she stopped, he took his hand off and she caught her breath in few seconds. He leaned over her with his hand on the other side of her body. He looked down at her, lying there on their bed. For some reason, everyday she was even more beautiful when she woke up than he remembered. He just stared at her for a few seconds, and she up at him. She took hold of his arm.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I've never seen anything like it." He said.  
"What, you've never seen anything like what?" she asked.  
"You're even more splendid than in my dreams." He said, moving the hair out of her eyes.  
"That's what you say every day." She smiled and turned her head away.  
He wrapped his fingers around her chin and pulled it gently to meet his eyes.  
"And I mean it everyday." He said, leaning down to kiss her.  
The kiss was tender, and long, lingering in the breeze of the desert. When he lifted his head, she lifted her hand to her lips and caressed them with her fingers.  
"You get better at _that_ every day." She smiled.  
"I have to go." He smiled.  
He got up and walked towards the door. He reached out for the door handle.  
"Atem." She said.  
He turned his head to face her. She got up and walked around the bed to the base.  
"I was thinking of going for a swim." She said, undoing the strings of her underclothes. She let her clothes fall down to the floor and she stood bare in front of him, the morning sun caressing her every curve. He turned his whole body to make sure this wasn't a dream.  
"I was hoping you could join me." she said, moving towards the steps.  
"I need to…" He said, but before he could finish the sentence, she stopped and had started walking towards him.  
"Cerise, what are you doing?" he asked.  
She walked up to him and pressed her body against him.  
"I like you in your armor." She said, undoing the shoulder strap.  
"The boats are going to leave without me." he said panicked.  
"You're the Pharaoh, they won't even hoist the anchor without you." She said, running her hand over his cheek and down his neck.  
She stood up on her toes to kiss his neck and nibble his earlobe.  
"True." He said, smelling her hair, distracted.  
It smelt like rose oil. He ran his hand down her smooth back and down her thigh. Her skin was so smooth and warm. As he tilted his head to kiss her on the neck, she pulled away from him. She walked backwards, and then down the stairs to the pond. He didn't need a second invite and started taking off his armor.  
"Are you coming?" she asked.  
"In a second." He said, trying as fast as he could to get udressed.  
"Hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold on." She said.  
"To what?" he stopped halfway in taking his shoe off.  
"My sanity." She said.  
He looked up, realized what she was saying. How on earth did he get so lucky, he thought to himself. He threw down his armor and ran to the pond, diving into the water, causing a big splash. He came up and saw that she had been under the water already. He swam up to her and slid his hands around her waist. She pressed herself against his body. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and escaped from the worries of being in charge for a few minutes.  
She helped him put on his armor again.  
"I should wear this more often." He said, leaning down to kiss her.  
He put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She put her hands against his chest and pushed him away.  
"Whoa there, stallion." She said.  
"Just one more." He said, kissing her again.  
"If you want the people to see that you care about them, go, now." She said, walking around him and opening the door for him.  
"Okay, okay." He said, walking out the door.  
She watched him walked down the passage then he turned around and ran back.  
"What now?" she asked.  
"I forgot something." he said, leaning down to kiss her supple lips.  
"A good luck kiss." He smiled as he walked down the passage backwards.  
"Don't you come back here covered in blood." she said as he came to the stairs.  
"I won't my love." He said, putting his hand over his heart.  
"_And I'd give forever to touch you, cause you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be._"He sang as he ran down the stairs.  
She smiled and ran to the balcony and watched as he ran out the palace gates.  
"Don't hurt yourself." She shouted down to him.  
He stopped and looked up at her.  
"I won't." he waved.  
She smiled at him. He blew her a kiss and ran off to his gold gilded boat. She watched him get on the boat and his boat sail off in the front of the fleet. She watched as all the women waved good-bye to their husbands.  
"You love him very much, don't you?" Kisara said to her.  
Cerise turned around.  
"Good morning, Kisara." She said, pulling on her silk gown.  
"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" she asked.  
"I know that Seto loved you, and I know that you chose the Pharaoh over him." Kisara walked closer to Cerise.  
"Oh, this again." Cerise sat down on her bed and Kisara sat next to her.  
"Why?" Kisara asked.  
"Seto and I were in love, long ago, before, well just, before." Cerise felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over her.  
"He loved you, why did you give all that up?" Kisara was on the point of shouting at her.  
"He hurt me, more than you'll ever know." Cerise got up and walked to the window.  
"He saved you. He was willing to change for you, and yet, you chose a 5000 year old spirit over him."  
"I was young." Cerise shouted at her.  
"I was young, and I didn't know what I wanted, but when I met Atemu, Seto and I were on the point of breaking up anyway. He had nothing to do with it." She said.  
"Explain it to me." Kisara said.  
"Okay, you want to know the sordid details, fine. Seto has a problem with his temper, and takes it out in every way he can, even hurting me in the process." She said.  
"More." Kisara demanded.  
"He saved me from the hell of living alone. He gave me the closest thing to family structure I ever had, him, Mokuba and I. We were a family. But then he lost his mind." She said.  
"Go on."  
"No, I don't need to justify myself to you." She said, walking for the door.  
"He is coming and he will get you back." Kisara said.  
Cerise turned to face her.  
"I would like to see him try." Cerise said, walking out the room.  
She went down to the breakfast table, where Alihana and Arisa were setting the table for her.  
"Oh, that woman." Cerise huffed.  
"What woman?" Arisa asked.  
"Kisara." Cerise replied sitting down on the chair.  
"The girl from the village?" Alihana asked.  
"Yes." Cerise said calmer.  
"What has she done to get you all fired up?" Arisa asked.  
"She asked me about why I broke with Seto. She told me that I chose the wrong man and that Seto still loved me." Cerise said without thinking.  
Arisa and Alihana looked at each other.  
"Don't you mean Set?" aria asked.  
"No, Seto." Cerise said again without thinking, and then she realized what she had done.  
"Oh my." She put her hand in front of her mouth.  
"You know there's something you're not telling us." Alihana and Arisa sat next to her.  
"No, I can't, it might change the future." She got up, but the two girls pulled her back down.  
"Tell us." Arisa said.  
Cerise looked at her.  
"You said you would." She said.  
"Okay, but only if you swear that you will never tell anyone about it, and not tell me that I'm insane, because I know I'm not." Cerise rambled.  
The girls nodded.  
"Okay, you only met me when I was 16." She said.  
"Yes, we were the same age when you saved us." Alihana said.  
"Well, before that, I had another life, far from here." She said.  
"Like in Rome, or Greece?" Arisa asked.  
"No, I mean in… the future." She looked down at the ground.  
She shuffled her feet, wondering what these women who had known her so long would think.  
"5000 years from now." She looked at Arisa.  
She had been studying the myth of time travel, partly spurred on by the legend that a magician had craved the Royal Tablet, and had given it the power to warp time.  
"How is that possible?" Alihana asked.  
"The tablet." Arisa said.  
"Yes." Cerise said.  
"I was nineteen when I walked through with Atemu, but when we got here, we were two years old again, and we grew up from there." Cerise said.  
"That is… incredible." Arisa said.  
"Are you sure?" Alihana asked.  
"Yes, I had a home, and a boyfriend, Seto, but I broke it off when he did some things to me." she said.  
"What was it like?" Arisa asked with a little light in her eyes.  
"It was different, not better, but a lot different." She said.  
"Tell me about it. Everything." Arisa demanded.  
"Better yet, I'll show you." She said, standing up.  
She walked back into the palace and the girls got up and followed her, to her room, where she took out the photos of the time she had in 2006. The girls recognized Amber, and Joey, and Duke.  
"Yes, they are the reincarnations of them in 2006." Cerise explained.  
"This one looks just like the Pharaoh, but then so does this one." Alihana pointed at Yugi and at Atemu.  
"His name is Yugi, he put the puzzle together and let Atemu free." She said.  
"You lost us." Arisa asked.  
"Okay, Atemu's spirit was stuck in the millennium puzzle, the one he wears around his neck." She said.  
"Anyway, he got granted one wish by the millennium items and he wished for his own body. And he got it, and we walked through the tablet, and here we are." She explained.  
She paged through the photos and stopped at the one when her and Seto were still going out and happy.  
"Set." Arisa said.  
"Seto. The man I went out with before Atemu. He is the reincarnation of Set." She said.  
"I see." Alihana said.  
"Okay, so now you know." She said to her friends.  
"Does Egypt really fall because of a woman?" Alihana asked.  
"Is it because of one of us?" Arisa asked.  
"No." Cerise laughed.  
"It does fall, because of Cleopatra. She makes a deal with a Roman, and then they invade Egypt and she takes the way of the goddess to spare her the shame." Cerise said.  
"It must have been wonderful in your old world." Arisa asked.  
"It was." She said.  
"But I like it here." She added and smiled.  
"Tell us more." Alihana said.  
"No, I'll tell you later." She said getting up.  
"We need to get your breakfast ready." Alihana said, pulling Arisa up.  
"But I want to hear more." She said.  
"Breakfast, Arisa." Alihana said pulling her out of the room.  
She looked at the photo of her and Seto; it felt like a lifetime ago since the photo was taken. They were so happy.  
"It would have never have worked." She said to herself.  
"A walk, I need to go for a walk." She said.  
Putting the photo's away, but she saw something gleaming in the dark corner of the box. She lifted it into the light. It was Atemu's dueling deck.  
"Strange." She said, flipping the flap open.  
She slid the deck out and saw that it was coming from the top card. She drew it and turned it over.  
"Oh my, no, not again." She said, seeing what was on the card.  
It was the Seal of the Orichalcos.  
"I don't believe it." She said.  
"I thought you got rid of it, Atemu." She spoke to him as if he was there.  
"I'll talk to you later." She said, slipping the card back into the deck and putting it back into the chest.  
She closed the chest lid and put on some makeup. She took the bag with two gold coins in it and put it in her pocket. She went down for breakfast, and when she was finished, the girls went to go call Kisara for breakfast, but when they got back, Cerise was gone.  
"We have to find her." Arisa said.  
"No." Alihana said.  
"Why not?"  
"She needs to be alone for a while."  
"She tends to need a lot of that lately."  
"This man, Seto, the memory of him still lays heavy on her mind for some reason." Alihana said, away from Kisara.  
"This woman may have a point." Arisa said.  
"Explain."  
"Seto, he might come and get Cerise, and take her back."  
"Where do you get that idea?"  
"I heard them talking this morning. Kisara said Seto would take Cerise back, and Cerise said she would like to see him try." Arisa confessed.  
"You were eavesdropping." Alihana got ready to shout at her.  
"No, the door was open and I heard them talking, I didn't do it on purpose." She said.  
"No word of this to anyone. Besides, we'll deal with it when it happens." Alihana said.  
Cerise went walking in the village. By this time, the children knew her well, seeing as she came to give them sweets often, and just came to say hello every now and then. The women of the village were busy collecting firewood for the festival that night while the children played in the streets, but there was something that caught her eye as she walked down to the fountain in the center of the village, next to the playground. She sat on the edge of the fountain, and played with the water. The children all gathered around her, as if she was going to tell them a story. But there was one boy who didn't. He stood on the corner of the bar, and held out his hands. He asked every person who walked past him him for money, but no one knew what to make of it. They had never seen anyone begging in this city before. No one had to.  
"Tell us a story." One little boy at her feet tugged at her skirt.  
"Yes, about fairies and princesses." A little girl said.  
"Who wants to hear about girly things?" the boy stuck his tongue out at the girl.  
"Hey, that wasn't very nice." Cerise said to him.  
"Say sorry." She commanded.  
"Sorry." The boy said, ashamed.  
"Do any of you know about that boy?" she asked them.  
"That's Isaac, he asks for money because his brother can't make enough to feed him and his sisters." The girl said.  
Cerise stood up and walked through the sea of children.  
"Where are you going?" the girl asked.  
"I'll be here now." She said, patting the children on the head.  
She walked to the boy, who was so small she overshadowed him completely. When he saw her, he fell to his feet and put his head under his hands, as if he was hiding from her. She knelt down next to him.  
"What is you name?" she asked.  
The little boy said nothing.  
"Hey." She lifted his head up by his chin.  
"My name is Cerise. What is yours?" she asked him.  
"Isaac." The boy said.  
He stood up and then he was eyelevel with her.  
"Isaac, that's a pretty name, how old are you Isaac?" she asked.  
He held up four fingers.  
"Four, wow, you're so strong for a four year old." She said.  
He put his hands behind his back and nodded.  
"Tell me Isaac, do you know where you brother works?" she asked.  
He nodded and took her hand. He ran off, still holding her hand. She only had to walk fast to keep up with running. They ran to a tannery. It was dark, and damp, and smelled like tannin. There was steam coming out of the doors and windows.  
"He works here." The boy said.  
"In there." She pointed into the dark building.  
The boy nodded.  
"Okay then." She said, letting go of the boy's hand.  
She walked into the tannery.  
"Hello." She said.  
She could hear goats and sheep blaring in the back. The skins and pelts of animals were laid out over fires, to make them hard for the tannin to go on.  
"Hello!" she shouted.  
She was pretty sure that she saw the skin of a tiger.  
"Tiger, but there's no tigers in Egypt." She said.  
"How sure are you of that?" someone asked.  
"Who are you?" she asked, instinctively reaching for where her sword was, but felt nothing.  
She had left the palace in such a hurry, she never thought of taking even her dagger.  
"I own this fine establishment." The man, said, stepping out into the light of the fire. He was hairy, dirty, and if he got close enough would probably been smelly.  
"What brings such a fine woman to this place?" he asked.  
"I'm looking for someone who works here. His brother is Isaac." She said, running her hand over the white fur of the tiger.  
"Joseph!" the man shouted, scaring Cerise.  
"You know, you should really be careful, my Queen." He said.  
"Of what?" she asked.  
"A woman like you, coming down town, there are a lot of things that can happen to you." He said, slipping back into the dark.  
She heard him pulling a knife out of a wooded block.  
"I'm sure I can look after myself." She said.  
She heard him slide behind her and come closer. She reached out for the paw of the tiger pelt. He came up behind her and held the knife to her throat.  
"And you carry money." he said, looking at the bag at her side.  
She wasn't fazed at all; in fact, she was quite surprised that he would even try to rob her. She gasped the paw in her hand.  
"Maybe you should have brought your guards with you, hey, Your Majesty." He mocked.  
"That is where you make your mistake, thinking I need them to take care of me." she said.  
She pushed the knife away and swung around, hitting him the face with the tiger paw, leaving four long, deep scratches across his face.  
"Try that again and I won't miss your throat." She said.  
The man was clearly shocked. He had heard that she could move fast and fight at the same time, but he thought it was just a story.  
"Sorry." he said, slipping back into the darkness.  
She saw him leave the room.  
"That was awesome." Someone else said.  
"Thank you." She said, putting the paw back down on the tanning bed.  
"I'm Joseph. I heard you were looking for me." he said.  
"Yes." She said finally, not believing she had slipped back into being so cold, like she was in 2006.  
"Well, I'm here now." He said.  
"Can we go outside?" she asked.  
"Yes." He said, leaving the building.  
When she walked outside, it took a few second for her eyes to adjust to the light.  
"My Queen, I didn't realize." Joseph said.  
"No, don't worry." she said.  
When she opened her eyes, she thought that she was seeing things.  
"Mokuba." She said.  
"Sorry." Joseph said.  
"You look like someone… I knew." She said.  
The man looked like she imagined Mokuba would look like, only with short hair and taller. Actually, he looked a lot like Seto.  
"Okay." He said.  
"Anyway. I wanted to ask you something." she said.  
"Why does your little brother ask for money on the street?" she asked.  
"Oh, that. I'm sorry if he made a nuisance of himself." The man said, looking at his brother in anger.  
"No, he didn't. I just wondered, why? Aren't you getting paid enough here?" she asked.  
"Only two pieces of silver a week. Barely enough to feed my sisters and my brother and myself." He said.  
"And a loan from the city?"  
"I'm not old enough."  
"And your parents, where are they?" she asked him.  
"They died in the fire." The boy said sadly.  
"I see." She said.  
She untied to bag next to her side and handed to him.  
"Here." She said.  
He looked inside.  
"I can't." He said.  
"It is only two pieces and I apologize for that, but it should get you somewhere." She said.  
"This is too much." He said.  
In Egypt, one gold piece was equal to thirty silver.  
"I tell you what, consider it a gift, for saving my life." She said.  
"But I didn't." He said.  
"Just now, from that scumbag of a boss." She winked.  
"Oh I see." He said.  
"Then, we are even." She said.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"Give my regards to your family." She said, turning and walking.  
"Thank you again." He shouted after her.  
She waved and disappeared into the crowd. 


	84. Chapter 84

On the boat, Atemu and Jorge stood on the bow of the ship. They were in front and so far all the hippos he had seen had been passed onto the other boats, which were now on their way back to the city.  
"So that little wife of yours has you around the jewels, hey?" Jorge asked.  
"You can say that." Atemu said.  
"But it was voluntary." He added.  
"It must be nice living the life you do." Jorge said.  
"I worry more than you know." Atemu replied.  
"About what?"  
"My kingdom, Cerise, everything really."  
"Don't, you know if you ever need my help, I'm here." He said.  
"Anything you need, money, arms, men. You name it. I will help." He added.  
"Thank you, it might still come in handy." Atemu said, spotting another hippo.  
He looked behind him and saw that there were no more boats.  
"Looks like that one is ours." Jorge said, reaching for his bow and quiver.  
The old bull was in shallow water. He had scars all over his wrinkled body.  
"Let's put the poor beast out of his misery, hey." Jorge said, putting an arrow in his bow.  
Atemu reached for his bow and arrows. While he was putting the arrow into his bow, Jorge let the first one go. He aimed for the hippo's head, but at the last minute, he moved and the arrow hit him on the back. He lifted his head out of the water and let out a shrilling scream that even made Jorge's blood run cold.  
"I missed." He mumbled.  
Atemu drew his curved war bow, till the string touched his lips, and let another arrow fly. It hit the hippo right next to Jorge's arrow.  
"Damn!" he shouted.  
The hippo looked up at them standing on the boat, and then walked closer to the boat, disappearing under the water.  
"Where did he go?" Jorge asked.  
Atemu saw a blood trial that was coming up from under the water.  
"He's going under the boat." Atemu said, running to the side of the boat and looked over the side.  
He waited for the blood trail to appear, but it didn't.  
"Where is he?" Atemu said to himself.  
"Do you hear that?" Jorge asked him.  
Atemu stood upright, and listened.  
"Bubbles." He said, looking over the edge of the boat, and to the rear.  
Bubbles were rising out from under the boat.  
"He's going to attack the boat!" Atemu shouted, and before the words were out of his mouth, he felt the boat tip slightly to the left. They looked at each other and ran to the other side of the boat. The hippo had fooled them and was attacking the boat. He was ramming his huge head into the wooden walls of the boat.  
"He'll sink us." Jorge said.  
Atemu reached for another arrow and drew his bow. He let the arrow go and it hit the hippo right on the top of his head.  
"You got him!" Jorge hit Atemu on the back, sending him flying forward.  
He grabbed the railing and held on as the boat rocked from side to side. He looked back as Jorge.  
"Sorry." Jorge said.  
They looked at the hippo. Despite having three arrows in him, he was still fighting fiercely, ripping the boat apart with its massive jaws and teeth.  
"We have to stop it." Atemu said, drawing his sword.  
He lifted his leg and straddled the railing. Jorge grabbed him by his arm.  
"You're not seriously going down there?" he asked.  
"He's going to sink us before we even slow him down." Atemu said, lifting his other leg over the railing and jumping down into the water.  
He disappeared under the blue water and only bubbles came up from where he jumped in.  
"Pharaoh!" Jorge shouted down at the water.  
Atemu came up and took a breath.  
"Are you okay?" Jorge asked.  
Atemu showed him the thumbs up.  
"Hey, you oversized swine!" Atemu shouted at the hippo.  
It looked at him and threw his head up and bellowed. His blood was rushing from his mouth; one of the arrows must have pierced its throat. He rushed at Atemu with its mouth open, roaring in anger. Atemu jumped out of the way as it came past him. The hippo turned its head and gashed his arm open with one of its teeth. Atemu felt its tooth snap under the pressure. He launched himself onto its back and rode it like a rodeo bull. The men on the boat had come to see their Pharaoh riding a Nile beast. They were cheering and their cheering just made the bull angrier, and the angrier he got, the more he bucked and dived in the water. Atemu knew that the tooth had struck a vein, because the water around him and the hippo was strained red from the blood. He looked down and saw the white ivory sticking out of his upper arm, just below his golden armband. He knew that if he pulled it out, he would die of blood lose before he got home. He left the tooth in his arm and lifted his sword with both hands on the hilt of the sword. He took a deep breath and plunged the blade into the head of the hippo. The hippo lifted its head back and roared even louder than before. Atemu saw it look at him, with those huge brown eyes, and for a second, they looked a lot like Cerise's eyes. Atemu closed his eyes and twisted the sword. The hippo roared and when Atemu opened his eyes, he saw the hippo's eyes roll in their sockets and felt the hippo relax. His head plunged under the water, leaving Atemu sitting on his back with the sword, bloodied up to the hilt. The men cheered when they saw the clouds of blood forming in the water. The hippo rolled to one side and Atemu fell off the back. When he came up, he swam back to the boat, as the men lowered a ladder down into the water. Atemu started to climb the ladder, and strangely felt no pain or loss of power in his wounded arm. Two men dived into the water and swam out to the hippo. They tied its back legs to the back of the boat, and swam back to the ladder. Just as Atemu got onto the boat, they took the ladder and climbed up. Jorge helped Atemu onto the boat.  
"Well done!" he said to Atemu.  
"Then why do I feel so bad?" he said putting his sword back into its scabbard.  
"You're hurt." Jorge said, looking at the wound.  
He touched the tooth, expecting Atemu to jump in pain, but he didn't.  
"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked.  
"Not really." Atemu said.  
"We need to pull the tooth out." Jorge said, grasping the tooth.  
Atemu reached over with his other hand and gripped Jorge's hand. He squeezed so hard that Jorge felt like his wrist was going to crumble under the pressure.  
"I'll do it at the palace." He looked at Jorge, with a distant stare in his eyes.  
It was like he wasn't there, but at the same time, like he was there. Jorge pulled his hand away from Atemu.  
"Okay." He said.  
Jorge walked to the back of the boat to make sure the hippo was fastened properly. Then he went under to the men to spur them on to row faster. Atemu went to the front of the boat and leaned over the edge. The wind was blowing his wet hair dry. He stayed there the whole way back home, the seal glowing faintly on his forehead, but no one saw it. No man dared bother him after he almost attacked one of his oldest friends.  
Cerise and the four girls were sitting at the library table, reading books, when they heard shouting.  
"What is going on?" Cerise said, closing her book.  
Teana got up and ran to the window.  
"The last boat is coming in." she said to Cerise.  
Cerise closed her book, got up, and walked to the window. She saw Atemu on the bow, balancing on the mast, cheering and waving his fist around, like some war-hungry savage.  
"Look at him. He loves this attention." Cerise said.  
Alihana came and stood next to her.  
"He's a man." She said.  
Cerise looked at her.  
"He was made to show off." Alihana added.  
"True." Cerise looked back at the boat.  
It hit the dock and Atemu and Jorge jumped off and helped the men pull it back onto the shore.  
"I better go say hello to him." Cerise said, turning and walking towards the door. Alihana and Arisa went with her, while the other two stayed and studied. As they walked along the corridor, Cerise looked out the windows leading to the palace gates, but she didn't get that far. She saw that the men were daring Atemu to do something. She stopped at her room and went in. She walked to the balcony and watched. She saw that the men had already pulled the hippo onto the shore, the biggest of the 200 on the shore. The other men had to wait for the Pharaoh to get back before they started cutting up the meat. He was basking in the glory of being the one who killed it. The men around him were clapping and shouting praises his way, and he was all too happy to accept them. One man held out the silver knife to Atemu. The knife was the ceremonial knife used to cut open the first hippo of the year.  
"No, don't take it." Cerise said to herself.  
Atemu tilted his head and the man insisted in him taking the knife. Atemu took it and held the knife up. It gleamed blue in the sunlight of the afternoon. He took the knife and plunged it into the hippo's chest, and ran the knife down to between the back legs. He held up the knife again and this time the red blood dulled the silver brilliance of the knife. The men shouted something, but from this distance, the girls standing on the balcony couldn't hear. They shouted and screamed while the other men by the other hippos cut up the meat and gave it to the woman to go and cook. Outside every home was a pile of wood, even out side the palace gates, ready to cook the hippo meat. A bunch of men gathered around the hippo Atemu had just cut open and then Atemu disappeared into the group.  
"Where did he go?" Cerise asked.  
The men shuffled around and shouting was heard from the shores. All of a sudden, Atemu's head appeared in the crowd. He looked down at something he was holding in his hand. The men cheered and shouted all over again, and then Cerise saw why. Atemu held up his right hand, well above his head. Cerise was so shocked she cupped her hands over her mouth and stepped back. In Atemu's hand, was the heart of the hippo he had just ripped from its chest. His arm was bloody up to his armpit. On his forehead, glowing slightly in the shade of the boat, she saw the symbol of the Seal of Orichalcos. Cerise screamed as loud as she could, but it was lost in the sound of the men shouting. The men lifted him up onto their shoulders and shouted all the way to the palace gates. When Cerise saw that he was coming into the palace, she turned and ran out the door. "Cerise." Alihana shouted after her.  
Cerise ran up the stairs to the library and locked the door behind her.  
"What's going on, why did you scream?" Teana asked her.  
"He's coming, here." Cerise said, walking to the curtains, and drawing them closed. The girls got up and walked to her.  
"Is something wrong?" they asked her.  
"I want you guys to get out of the palace." She said, without looking at them.  
"Are you kicking us out?" Habia asked.  
"No." she smiled and turned around.  
"I need you to get out, before he hurts you." She said.  
"Where will we go?" Teana asked.  
"When Jorge and his family leave, you two and the others can go stay in the guesthouse." Cerise said, walking to the bookrack.  
"What are you looking for?" Teana asked.  
"You remember that spell book that I got from Mana and Mahad, where is it?" she asked.  
Habia went to the other side of the room and pulled the book out. She handed it to Cerise. She put the book down on the table, and started paging through the book. "You two can take the day off. Go to the festival." Cerise said.  
"What about you?" Habia asked.  
"If Atemu asks, I'm not feeling well and went to bed early." She said to them.  
"Tell the others too." She added.  
The girls unlocked the door and left.  
"Calling spell, calling spell, where are you?" she said.  
She heard a knock on the door. She said nothing.  
"Cerise?" she heard Atemu say.  
"Atemu." She whispered and looked around for a hiding place.  
He started opening the door, so she took the first possible one, under the table, but she left the book open on the page with calling spell on it. She reached up and pulled the book down to her. She pressed the book close to her chest as the door opened. She was so scared that her heart rate had risen and she felt her heart beating in her throat. She held her breath and hoped Atemu wouldn't find her. He came in and looked around the room.  
"Cerise?" he said again.  
She was watching his feet as he walked around the room. She closed her eyes and wished that she were back in 2006. She heard the door close and slowly she opened her eyes. She looked around the room and saw nothing. She put down the book and took a breath.  
"Thank goodness." She said, crawling out from under the table.  
She pulled the book out from under the table and put it down on the table. She read the calling spell, and then said the name of the person she wished to speak to.  
"Dartz." She said.  
Nothing happened.  
"Dartz!" she shouted.  
Still nothing happened. She saw the handle of the door go down. She ran for the statue of Isis and stood behind it, hoping her wouldn't come looking for her.  
"You called." Someone said.  
She stuck her head out from behind the statue, and saw a man wearing a hooded black shroud in the mantle in the doorway.  
"Dartz?" she asked.  
"Yes." He took off his hood.  
She saw that both of his eyes were yellow, which meant he was the good Dartz.  
"Thank goodness you heard me." she walked up to him.  
"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.  
"It's Atemu. He's fallen back into the Orichalcos curse." She said.  
"I see." He said, closing the door behind him.  
"What do I have to do to get him back?" she asked.  
"I don't know, it's his fight." He said.  
"So there is nothing _I_ can do?" she asked.  
"No, unless you get the stone away from him." He said.  
"Not possible." She said.  
He frowned and wanted a further explanation.  
"It's under his skin. He won't let me get close enough to get it out." She sat down on the chair.  
"Then there is nothing you can do. You just have to tough it out." He said, putting his hood back on.  
"You could try the spell on the 5th page." He added, turning around.  
"But only when he is completely relaxed or it will kill him." He said walking out.  
She paged back to the 5th page.  
"The darkness trap spell. How will this help?" she asked him, but he was already gone.  
She stared at the book learning the spell of by heart, so when the time came she could do it as soon as he relaxed. She heard the festival starting outside the palace, in the village. She also heard Atemu calling her, and then she heard Alihana tell him the she had gone to bed. She heard her room door open and creak, and then she knew that he knew. She took the book and hid under the table again. And hoped he wouldn't come looking for her. When the sun went down she crawled out from under the table. She heard the people outside having a good time, and the music would mask her movements in the palace. She left the library and went down to her room. She slowly opened the door and looked inside. He wasn't there. She opened the door completely and went in.  
"Maybe I should go home." She thought.  
All she had to do was take the 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' from his deck and go back.  
"No, if I leave, he will never let me go. He'll just come after me. And if he doesn't come after me, Egypt will fall into ruin. I'm the only thing standing between them and wrath of the Orichalcos" she said to herself.  
She looked behind her and heard foot steps. She ran to the door and closed the door. She stepped back and waited to hear if the footsteps faded. They stopped completely. She walked back towards the bed and sat down, and then she saw the torchlight coming from under the door. She ran to the balcony and hid behind the wall.  
"I thought I heard something." one guard said to the other.  
"Probably a cat or something." the other said.  
She looked down at the people singing and dancing in the streets. She longed to be there, but she had to find a way to get Atemu out of that hole. She leaned over the railing and watched them. She smelt the meat cooking and it made her mouth water then she realized she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. The wind was strangely cold for a summer night. Her hair waved and fluttered in the wind. She looked down at the gardens, that had lamps put everywhere to light focal points in the garden. She saw someone out of the corner of her eye looking up at her. She turned her head and saw that it was Atemu. She took a breath in shock, and for a second it felt like they had stepped into a movie of Romeo and Juliet. Then she remembered that he wasn't normal. She saw the symbol glowing bright green on his forehead. He looked up at her and broke into a sprint, and she knew he was coming to her. She turned around and took hold of the book. She had no time to get the cards from his deck; she just had to hide till she could get them. She ran to the door and put her hand on the handle and pulled down and pulled it opened. When it was open she saw him standing there, with his hand on the handle. She was so shocked she said nothing, but walked back into the centre of the room.  
He came in and closed the door behind him. The tooth had been pulled out of his arm and the hole had been stitched. He turned around and saw her standing there, clutching the book for dear life.  
"Early night, hey?" he said.  
She turned around and walked to the balcony, but not like before, she didn't try and get away. She put the book down in the corner where she thought he wouldn't find it. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"What is the real reason you don't want to come to the festival?" he asked.  
She pulled away from him.  
"Don't touch me." she said angrily.  
"What's wrong?" he put his hand on her shoulders again.  
She turned around and looked him in the eye.  
"I saw your little conquest of the heart." She said walking past him.  
He turned around.  
"I had to cut him first." He said.  
"But you didn't have to cut out his heart!" She turned and shouted at him.  
"The men..." He said.  
"Screw the men. I saw you standing there with the heart in your fist, do you know how sick that made me?" she said.  
She gagged on the remembrance of the picture.  
"Do you know how sick _you_ make me?" she added turning around and walked a few steps away from him.  
"It's understandable." He said, walking up behind her.  
"But I did it because he gave me a hard time, look." He said, showing her his arm.  
He had at least twenty stitches in his arm.  
"What happened?" she tried to sound sympathetic, but she wasn't very convincing.  
"His tooth broke off in my arm when I tried to stop him ripping my boat to shreds." He said.  
She said nothing.  
"He was old, and would probably have died within the next few days anyway." He said.  
"That doesn't make it right." She said.  
"I know you're sensitive about this, but it really isn't a big deal." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
She pushed them off her.  
"No, what is a big deal is that you touch me with the same hand that you ripped a hippo's heart out with." She said, walking towards the door.  
She put her hand on the handle but he jumped in front of her.  
"I can't let you leave." He said.  
"Why not?" she asked with anger on her mind.  
"You don't understand, I had to. I… wanted… to." He said, walking towards her.  
"You wanted to?" she asked.  
"Something in me wanted me to rip that heart out." He admitted.  
"Something like darkness clouding your mind?" she asked.  
He nodded.  
"I know what is causing it." She said, walking to the chest and opening the lid.  
She looked around for his deck and pulled it out. She drew the first card and held it up for him.  
"Does this look familiar?" she asked him.  
"The Seal." He reached out for the card but she pulled it away from him.  
"I thought so." she said, walking backwards with the card.  
"I have to tear it up." she said.  
"No." he said, taking a step towards her.  
"Not another step." She said, holding the card up, ready to tear it down the centre.  
"No, don't." he begged her.  
"It is changing you; I have to get rid of it." She said, and he saw that she was about to tear the card in two.  
He dashed towards her, having to run over the bed in the process. He knocked her to the ground before she could make a mark. She dropped the card and it floated to the floor.  
"No." she said as she reached for the card but it was just out of reach.  
He had her pinned under him. He was holding her hips with his knees, tighter than ever before. She couldn't even move a little. He leaned over and picked up the card.  
"You'll never see this card again." He said to her.  
"I know where you'll hide it." She said.  
"Oh, really." He said, throwing the card under the dresser.  
"You'll never get it out from under there." He laughed.  
"What has happened to you?" she started to cry.  
"Oh no, please don't cry." He said, placing his hands around her face.  
She pushed them away and reached up and slapped him.  
"Don't touch me, ever again." She said.  
"You can't hold out on me forever." He smiled.  
"Watch me." she said, slapping him again.  
"Help!" she shouted, but no one heard her.  
Before she could scream again, he put his hand over her mouth and pushed down as hard as he could. She felt like her face was going to collapse under the pressure.  
"Shush now." He said.  
She nodded.  
"No more screaming?" he asked.  
She shook her head sending tears rolling down her face. He lifted his hand off her face. He was so close to her face he could feel her warm breath on his shoulder and chest.  
"You are so beautiful when you're fighting back." he said, leaning in to kiss her.  
She turned her head and his kiss landed on her cheek.  
"You will kiss me." he said, pulling her head to face him.  
"I will only kiss my husband." She said.  
"I am your husband." He shouted, then leaning in to kiss her again, this time holding her head.  
She felt his hand move down her side and run down her thigh, to the end of her skirt, then run back up, this time under her skirt. She wiggled and writhed under him, as far as she could, but he had her firmly gripped in his knee lock. She remembered an old trick that she used to use on Kaiba when they went out. She gave in to him and soon he relaxed his grip on her, that's when she pushed him off her with some sort of superhuman strength. He was so shocked by this, that when she got up and started to run to the door, he got up slowly.  
"I didn't think you had it in you." He said, looking at her from the other side of the room. 


	85. Chapter 85

She reached for the handle, and then she remembered the spell book.  
"Looking for this?" he asked.  
She turned around, and saw that he had found the book. He held it out to her.  
"Come and get it." He said.  
She knew deep down that it was a trap, but she needed that book. She walked up to him and before she got there, he dropped the book. When it hit the floor, the loose papers in the front and back fell out. She fell to her knees and tried to catch most of them. She scrambled while he walked around to between her and the door. He barricaded the door with a pole and turned around, to see her standing up with the book.  
"You're not getting out that way." He smiled.  
She ran to the balcony and hoped that she could get over the edge before he could catch her, but she was wrong.  
He caught her before she even got to the railing, and pulled her back. She landed on the bed, still clutching the book. He got onto the bed after her and took the book from her. He threw it down on the floor. He grabbed her arms and leaned down to kiss her neck. For just a second, she enjoyed it, and then she came to her senses. She tried to push him off of her, but he was still holding her hands by the wrists.  
"Stop it." He said to her.  
She didn't, and he increased his grip on her wrists.  
"Stop it!" he said again louder.  
She stopped and looked up at him, like so many times before.  
"Your eyes." She said.  
"What about them?" he asked.  
She took a few deep breaths.  
"They're green." She said.  
"Can't be, my eyes are amethyst." He said.  
"They are green." She said.  
"No, they aren't, you just want me to get off you." He said.  
"No, really they are green, honestly." She said.  
"Strange this morning, who couldn't get enough of me." he leaned down to kiss her neck and nibble her earlobe.  
She relaxed slightly and he felt it; he let go of her arms. She laid her arms on his back. Maybe she was just seeing things; besides, she loved it when he nibbled her earlobe. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his chin, and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him intensely and passionately, hoping that she wasn't making a mistake. He moved around on top of her, stretching out over her. He moved his hands down her thighs and pulled then pushed up her skirt. She bent her knees and waited for him to nestle his hips between her legs. He sat up and took off his shirt and started taking off his tunic. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were really green.  
"No!" she screamed, putting her feet on his chest and kicking him off the end of the bed.  
He flew backwards, landing on the floor. She sat up, and crawled forward slowly. His head popped up over the edge of the bed.  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
"You're not yourself." She sat back.  
"You didn't have to kick me out of bed." He said, getting up.  
"I won't make love to you, you're not Atemu." She said, rolling over and resting her head on her pillow.  
"I am." He shouted.  
"Atemu would never talk to me like that." She said.  
He got onto the bed and crawled over to her.  
"You will." He said, turning her over.  
"I will not!" she shouted, turning back.  
He took hold of her shoulders and turned her over, he pushed her down into the bed.  
"You will make love to me." he said.  
"I'd like to see you try." She said, crossing her legs and locking her ankles together. He tried to pull them apart but they were locked firmly. He screamed out of frustration, and then he felt a sudden headache hit him; it was more like migraine. He grabbed his head and grasped it tightly. He felt the pain shoot through his body; down his legs, up his back, even in his heart. He felt it beating, drumming harder and harder. He felt something in his mind snap. He stood up on the bed and screamed as hard as his lungs would allow. He walked back and fell off the end of the bed. He landed on his back.  
"Atemu." She said, and leaned over the deg of the bed.  
He was writhing in pain on the floor she looked at his legs; they were bending backwards and becoming longer. She saw that a tail was growing out the end of his spine.  
"Oh my, it's happening again." She remembered when he was a blood demon the last time.  
She got up and ran to the door. The pole he had put over the door weighed at least 200 kilograms. The room went quiet and then she heard the sound of claws on the stone floor behind her. She looked back at him; he was standing up. She looked back at the pole, and tried to lift it, but it was simply too heavy. She turned and looked back at him. He stood in the opening of the balcony, and all she was his silhouette against the silver moonlight. She saw that something was sticking out of his back. His spine, maybe, she thought to herself. They grew and grew, then extended upwards. A thin membrane fell from the spines, that's when she realized it was wings. She watched in horror as Atemu turned into a demon, again. His wings span the length of the room. When nothing was happening, he took a deep breath and looked up. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
She turned around and tried to get the pole out, but still it didn't move. She felt a breeze on her legs and looked down. Atemu had moved to between her and the door. He stood up and wedged his way between her and the only way out. His wings were gone now, and he had spikes coming from his joints. She was shocked; he didn't look like this when he was a blood demon. He stood up fully and was almost a full meter taller than Cerise. She looked up at him and looked for any sign of her Atemu, but there was none. He walked towards her.  
"What did you say about trying?" he said.  
She said nothing, except turned and ran to the balcony, she climbed over and closed her eyes. She let go of the railing, and knew that if by some miracle she survived the fall, he would outrun her, but she had to try and get away from him. She felt the air on her face, then she felt something wrap around her waist. Then she felt something pull her upwards. She opened her eyes and saw the road of the village under her, moving forwards. She looked up and saw that Atemu had caught her and now they were flying towards the main gates of the city. The people who did see them were so drunk, they probably wouldn't remember it.  
"Put me down." she shouted upwards as they flew over the city walls.  
He flew up into the star filled sky.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yes." She said softly.  
"Okay then." He let go of her.  
She screamed when she realized it was all over. She turned over and looked up at him. She held out her hand to him, and he swooped down and grabbed her again, just before she hit the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his arms under her knees and around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked down; his wings were protruding from his skin, and there were trials of blood all the way down his back. She closed her eyes and held on tight. He smiled when he saw that she trusted him enough to relax in his grip. They flew through the night sky, unseen by the rest of the world. After a few minutes of flying, he pulled up right and descended down to the ground. He put her down on the ground gently. She was still clinging to his neck, and refused to let go, too afraid of what she would see. She clenched her eyes closed as tight as she could.  
"You can open your eyes now." He said to her.  
She opened one eye, then the other. She saw that Atemu was normal again, no wings or spikes.  
"Oh." She said, flying into his arms.  
"I had the most awful nightmare." She said.  
"Did it have anything to do with me being a demon again?" he asked.  
"Yes." She held him at arms length.  
"It did." She added.  
"It seems I am one, again." he smiled.  
"What?" she asked, stepping backwards, and feeling nothing but air under her heels. She looked back over her shoulder and saw a cliff behind her. She reached out for him and he pulled her towards him. He held her tight and she hugged him as close to her as was possible.  
"What are we doing up here?" she whispered into his ear.  
"I need to talk to you, and I knew that you wouldn't jump off a cliff." He smiled.  
"You'd be right about that." She smiled.  
She held him at arms length again, and held onto his arms.  
"So you're a blood demon again?" she asked.  
"No, an Orichalcos demon." He said.  
"I knew that stone would kill you." She said to him.  
"It didn't, I'm still here, just a lot stronger and faster."  
"And you can fly." She looked down at the cliffs.  
"I can control it. I swear." He said.  
"The last time a man said 'I swear' to me, I broke up with him." She laughed.  
"It won't change me." he said.  
"It already has. Don't you remember what you did you me back there?"  
"You jumped off the balcony and I saved you." He said.  
"No, before that. I told you your eyes were green, which they are, and you freaked out, and turning into the demon." She reminded him.  
"I'm sorry about that."  
"You can't control it, and the worst is, if you can't control it, you might kill me next time." she said.  
"I know how to fix that." He said, stepping back and extending his wings.  
His ears lengthened and his legs bent backwards and he stood up a demon. He smiled and she saw the fangs, just like a vampire's.  
"No, you won't bite me again." she stepped back, onto the edge of the cliff.  
"It won't hurt, I promise." He said.  
"That's what you said last time." she shouted at him.  
"Last time was different. I was stupid then." He said, walking towards her.  
"I would rather die than let you bite me again." she said, turning halfway to jump off the cliff.  
"Would you really?" he asked.  
"Yes." She said strongly.  
"Then I won't bite you." He lifted his hands.  
"Promise?" she asked.  
"Demons honour." He said.  
"Demons don't have honour." She said.  
"I do." He said, walking towards her.  
"You promised." She reminded him.  
He nodded.  
"I'm the first of my kind, not even Dartz got this far." He said, touching her hands. His touch was the same, and he even smiled the same. He pulled his wings back and became normal again. She took a step forward into his arms.  
"I don't want to lose another child." She said softly.  
"You won't, I'll make sure of it." He held her away to look into her eyes.  
"And now I have the power to do it. Nothing will ever hurt you, or our baby." He hugged her again.  
She looked down.  
"And that?" she asked.  
He turned around and saw his tail flapping in the wind.  
"Sorry, that stays." He smiled.  
"It's okay." She smiled.  
"I don't mind." She added.  
"I will never admit it to anyone else, but I sort of have a thing for demons and vampires." She smiled.  
"A thing, hey?" he bent his head to kiss her neck.  
She trusted him enough not to push him away. It would be so easy, he thought to himself, to take her now. However, the baby would not survive the shock.  
"Secretly I've always wanted to be a vampire or demon." She whispered into his ear. He felt the urge to just bite her, but he promised he wouldn't. He lifted his head.  
"How about we go home and finish what we started?" he asked.  
"I don't know." She stepped back.  
"Secretly, I've always wanted to join the mile high club." She looked up.  
"The mile high club, what on this planet is that?" he asked.  
"Take me around my waist and I'll show you." She said close to his mouth.  
He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he was so warm.  
"You're so warm." She softly.  
"I have the feeling things are going to get a lot hotter." He said, kissing her, intensely and avidly.  
When they broke the embrace, her lips were red and swollen. He reached down and pulled up her skirt to the middle of her thighs and her exposed legs rubbed against his.  
"Do you think you can let your wings out without turning into a demon?" she asked him.  
"I can try." He said.  
He closed his eyes and she could see he was concentrating very hard. The spikes and membrane wings came out and extended upwards then outwards. He looked back at them.  
"Will that do?" he asked.  
"It should." She said, looking up.  
"Now fly with me." she said.  
"Fly up?" he asked.  
"Take me up, above the clouds." She said.  
"There are no clouds."  
"Then take me so high up, that I can see the whole Nile." She said.  
"It's night time." he said.  
"Just take me up." she said.  
He flapped his huge wings and their feet lifted off the ground. She looked down and saw that the ground was getting further and further away.  
"We're flying." She smiled.  
He flapped his wings again and they shot up into the air. After a few seconds they burst through a fog cloud and he stopped.  
"What are we stopping for?" she asked.  
"Look." He said, looking to the south.  
She turned her head, and was in absolute awe.  
"It's…" she said, unable to say it.  
"It's the Nile." He said.  
The huge river looked like a little stream from up here. The water reflected the stars and the moonlight, forming a silver line as far as the eye could see.  
"It's beautiful." She said.  
"It is." he said, looking at her.  
"I was talking about the Nile." She said, looking back at him.  
"I wasn't." He said, pulling her up to kiss her.  
He held her tight and his warmth spread to her. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.  
"You wanted to know what the mile high club was?" she breathed.  
He nodded, still reeling from the kiss.  
"I think we're about to invent it." She said.  
"Have you got me?" she said.  
He slid his hands to under her derrière and held onto the round treasures. He nodded. She slowly let go of his neck and lent backwards. She lifted her top off and rested it between them.  
"Oh, now I get what the mile high club is." he smiled.  
"Get the picture." She smiled.  
"I do." He said, kissing her again.  
When they started falling back down to earth, he flapped his wings and they shot back up. 


	86. Chapter 86

Just before sunrise, they drifted back into their room through the balcony window. He put her down on the ground and she went straight to bed.  
"You can't sleep now." He said, jumping on the bed.  
"I'm tired." she said.  
"I'm not." He knelt next to her.  
"I'm not a demon." She said, pulling him down to kiss by his shirt.  
"Well what can I do, I'm only a demon under your control." He said, slipping under the covers.  
He tickled her until she couldn't laugh anymore. She fell asleep, and he watched her sleep until the sun came up, and it was time to start work.  
He got dressed into clean clothes and went down to the throne room, where he had someone waiting for him. Atemu opened the doors to find King Bakura was standing in the centre of the room.  
"Good morning, Pharaoh." He said, not turning around.  
"What are you doing here?" Atemu said, walking past him and walking up the stairs to his throne.  
"Have a busy night last night?" Bakura asked.  
"In fact I did." Atemu said.  
"I know, I saw you." Bakura said.  
"You did, I was under the impression no one can see through walls."  
"You weren't here." Bakura smiled.  
"It writes like a novel. A handsome king gets interrupted with a lovely lady to go and see something a ten-year-old saw." He said.  
"Oh, really." Atemu got comfortable on is throne, hanging his leg over the side.  
"Yes, a devil making love to a woman, in the air." He said.  
"Nonsense, you saw nothing." Atemu defended himself.  
"I must admit, I've never heard a woman cry out in he throws of passion like that, hats off to you." Bakura said.  
Now Atemu was getting worried.  
"I bet you're glad that when she decided to cross over, you were evil enough for her, but the question is, will you be evil enough next time." he said turning and walking towards the door.  
"You know Egypt is in trouble when it's ruled by demons." He said, before walking out.  
Atemu got up and walked after him, but by the time he got to the other end of the room, he was gone. Atemu looked around, and then went up to his room. He opened the door to find Cerise still sleeping. He closed the door and walked up to the bed, crawled over to Cerise and whispered into her ear.  
"Someone saw us last night." He said.  
She turned over and looked up at him.  
"Who?" she mumbled.  
"Bakura." He said.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yes, he knows that I'm a demon." He said.  
"Let's hope he doest tell anyone."  
"I agree." He sat back.  
"The people tried to kill Kisara because of her tattoo, imagine what they'll do to you." She said.  
"Thanks." He said sarcastically.  
"We just have to convince him otherwise." She said.  
"Or, I can say that I was bitten by a vampire."  
"That won't work."  
"Why not?"  
"They know what a vampire looks like."  
"What can we do?" he asked.  
"We have to get rid of the stone." she said.  
"You know that the demon won't let anyone get close." He said.  
"Or tear up the card."  
"No, that won't work."  
"Then you're just going to have to lay low for a while." She said.  
"It looks like I'm going to have to." He said.  
"I'm going back to sleep now." She said, turning over and falling back asleep.  
He lay down next to her and watched her breathing, slow and relaxed. He put his right hand on his stomach and the other under his head. He felt a funny feeling in his stomach and when he lifted his head and looked down, he saw that a prism of light was coming from his hand. He sat up and looked at his hand, and nothing was different. He held it over his leg, and the lights came back. He saw that the lights made his skin transparent, and then when he concentrated more, he saw the bone in his leg. The lights felt warm, and soothing. He looked at his hand, looked down at his chest. He looked back down at his hand, and lifted to his chest. At first the multicoloured lights warmed his skin, energized and balmy. He concentrated harder and saw his tissue, and then harder and then he saw what he had feared. Cerise was right, there was a stone under his skin, deep into the tissue. It was green and glowed like some sort of light. He looked at it in horror, realizing it was too late to save his soul. He put his hand down on the bed and breathed like he had just seen a ghost. He looked at Cerise and wondered. He turned her over and lifted her top up. Her skin glowed in the morning sunlight. He held his hand over her chest and concentrated. He concentrated hard enough, and saw how it went down to her heart. He watched it beating and she rolled over when she felt hot.  
"That was so cool." He said softly.  
He got up and walked around to her side of the bed. He knelt next to her, and lifted his hand to her chest again. He concentrated so he could see her heart again, then he ran his hand down. Above her stomach, in the centre of her torso, he saw a golden light.  
"Her soul." He said.  
It glowed like no soul he had ever seen, not that he had have seen many. He ran his hand down further and saw a ruby orb inside her belly. He concentrated harder and the lights went into the bubble. He gasped at what he saw. A tiny little being, growing and living inside the orb.  
"Oh my." He said.  
He watched as the little individual turned.  
"You little rascal." He said.  
"You wanted it to be a surprise, but I see you, Ateru." He added.  
"Atem." Cerise mumbled.  
He took his hand away from her belly.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Are you talking to yourself again." she lent up on her elbows and looked towards his side of the bed.  
"I'm here." He said.  
She turned over and looked at him.  
"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked.  
"I was looking at something."  
"Not that card again?"  
"No, actually I forgot about the card." He got up and walked to the dresser and pushed it forward.  
He bent down behind it and stood back up with the card.  
"What are you going to do with it?" she asked.  
"What I do with all my cards." He said, walking over to the chest and lifting the lid.  
"You know one day I'll get hold of it, then I'll tear it up." she said.  
"Then I'll just have to tie you up to stop you." He said, crawling up onto the bed.  
"Oh, really. Do you think that will stop me?" she said, watching him come closer.  
"The way I do it, will." He said.  
As he got close to her, she laid back down and let him inch up till they were face to face. He put his hands next to her head and supported himself on them.  
"You know that no one will ever tie me up." she said.  
"Not even if I ask nicely?" he asked, bending his head down to kiss her.  
"No." she said, when he lifted his head again.  
"I saw something, just now, when I was on the ground." He said to her.  
She wrapped her arm around his and held onto his bicep.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Watch this." He said, lifting his hand to her chest.  
"Oh, now you want to touch me." she joked.  
"No, watch the skin under my hand." he said.  
The concentrated a little and the lights came back.  
"What is that?" she asked, wanting to move away from it.  
"It won't hurt you." He said.  
He only concentrated enough to see her second layer of skin, not going further than her skin in case it might scare her.  
"It feels warm." She said smiling.  
"I ran it over your stomach." He said.  
"And what did you see?" she asked.  
He looked up at her.  
"Our baby." he said.  
She looked at him in shock. He sat back onto his legs and she sat up against the wall.  
"Okay. This is getting freaky." She said.  
"I saw it, I swear." He said.  
She lifted her hand to keep him quiet.  
"I believe you." She said, looking down at her belly.  
"Did you see if it is a boy or girl?" she asked.  
"Yes, I did."  
"Tell me." she said.  
"No, wait, don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise." She smiled.  
"But I do want to ask you one thing." She said.  
He folded his legs under him and got comfortable.  
"Did it look normal?" she added.  
"Normal, how?"  
"Two arms, two legs, you know, normal?" she asked.  
He smiled.  
"Yes, it did." He replied.  
"Thank goodness." She smiled.  
"So then this thing must be something you can do as a demon." She continued.  
"Must be." He said.  
"I wonder what else you can do?" she said.  
"Well, we know I can fly, and transform when I'm angry."  
"I hope you can control it. The demon inside I mean."  
"I'm sure I can." He said, lying down on his side and holding his head up on his hand.  
"I will not lose you again." she said, reaching over and taking hold of his hand.  
"You won't." He smiled.  
She smiled back at him and let go of his hand. She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself. She turned her head and looked out over the balcony. She looked worried to him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"I'm hungry." She said.  
"When last did you eat something?" he asked her.  
"With all the commotion yesterday, breakfast." She said, after thinking for a while.  
"Cerise." He said, she knew what he was going to say.  
"I didn't want to eat hippo meat." She said sarcastically.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked her.  
"Don't laugh." She asked.  
"No, I won't."  
"Toast and peanut butter." She said.  
"Toast will be easy enough to get, but peanut butter."  
"I've wanted some for a long time. That and Turkish Delight." she said.  
"You can get Turkish Delight by that guy in the city." He said.  
"Yeah, I have, but he has no idea what peanut butter is. He says 'you can't make butter out of peanuts'." She mocked him.  
"I'll get you peanut butter." He said, getting up and off the bed.  
"Where are you going?" she asked him.  
"I'm going to find you the best peanuts in Egypt, and going to crush them up for peanut butter." He said, opening the door.  
"Can I come with?" she asked.  
"I suppose you can." He said. She jumped out of bed and took off her clothes.  
"I thought we were going to go find some peanuts." He said, walking back into the room and closed the door.  
"We are." She said, putting on her armour.  
"One of these days, it won't fit me anymore." She said, looking at how her belly was almost too big to get into the suit.  
"Hopefully you won't need it then." He said, sitting on the bed, waiting for her.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, strapping on her sword.  
"Hopefully by then, I have the leader of the Dagger in my custody and we can live our lives in peace." He said, leaning back onto his elbows.  
"This is Egypt, no Pharaoh or Queen ever lived their life to the full, or happily." She said, putting on her shoes.  
"Doom profit." He mocked her.  
"What, I know the history, or rather, the future." She said, coming to stand in front of him.  
"How do I look?" she asked him.  
"Do you want the truth?" he said.  
She lent forward and slapped his arm playfully.  
"No, seriously." She said.  
"You look like you just stepped out of an ancient Egypt movie." He joked.  
"Duh." She laughed.  
They laughed then stopped gradually.  
"No, seriously, I don't look funny?" she asked again.  
He lifted his hands and put them on her hips.  
"You look like a Queen." He said.  
"Thank you." She said, tilting her head to the side.  
"A pregnant Queen, but still a Queen." He joked and lay back on the bed with his hands under his head.  
"Hey." She said.  
"What?" he moved his hands out from under his head and lifted them up into the air.  
"You're forgetting one thing." She said to him.  
"What?" he asked.  
He climbed up onto his lap, straddled his legs with hers and pulled his upper body up by his shirt collar.  
"I'm _your_ pregnant Queen." She smiled, pulling him to her lips.  
She kissed him like never before. She kissed him like he kissed her ever since the coma, softly, gently, mind-blowing. She lifted her head and saw how shocked he was that she could kiss like that.  
"How did you learn to kiss like that?" he asked.  
"My Pharaoh taught me." she said, kissing him again like that.  
"My pregnant Queen. My beautiful pregnant Queen." He whispered between kisses. 


	87. Chapter 87

They went down to the stables and bridled Ra and Iris. They were old, but they still used them for pleasure rides. They got up onto their backs and rode out to the farmlands. It had been a while since they went riding there, and the two of them took it easy, seeing as Cerise was not really allowed to ride. They went looking for peanuts, and found one farmer who did have, but he didn't really know how to shell them. Cerise explained to him how so shell and crush them up.  
"Peanut butter." She said, holding up a spoon of the brown mush.  
"Would people buy that?" the farmer asked.  
"I bet you, it will be a hit in the future." She said, putting the spoon into her mouth.  
"Can you make this for the Queen?" Atemu asked him.  
"Yes, I can."  
"I'll pay you for it."  
"No, you can have it for nothing, see it as a gift to you and the Queen." The man said.  
"Thank you." Atemu said.  
The farmer's wife invited them in for some fresh bread and wine.  
"No wine for me thanks." Cerise said as the old woman offered it to her.  
"Why not dear?" she asked.  
"I heard the alcohol is bad for a baby." she said.  
"Oh, water then love?" she asked.  
"Yes please." She replied.  
"So, dearie, do you know if Egypt will have a little prince or princess?" the woman asked her.  
"No, the water showed nothing." Cerise took a sip of the cool water.  
"Well I wish you all the best. Having children is no game."  
"I know."  
"If something goes wrong, the Pharaoh will be burying a wife and a child." She said.  
"Nothing will go wrong." Cerise tried to convince herself. 


	88. Chapter 88

Jorge and his family left two days later and Cerise asked the girls to move into the guesthouse, to get them out of the palace, just in case. She knew Atemu wouldn't hurt her if he went into a rage, but they meant nothing to him.  
For the next few days the farmer made the peanut butter at night and delivered it the next morning to the palace. Every thing was going fine, until Atemu received a letter from a village on the edge of his kingdom. They were sitting having breakfast, fruit and toast, with peanut butter. A young man walked up behind Atemu and handed him the letter. It had no seal, but it was clearly from a long way away, judging by the dirt on the outside. He opened it and read the letter.  
"What is it?" Cerise asked before sipping her juice.  
"It says that there is a strange animal attacking the village animals. The man who sent this letter says he's never seen such an animal." He looked up at her.  
"Does it say what it looks like?" she asked.  
"Coat like a zebra, but body like a lioness." He described the animal.  
"A tiger." Cerise put down her slice of toast.  
"Tigers don't belong in the desert." He said.  
"I agree." She said, sitting back in her chair.  
"But the other day, I saw a tiger pelt at the tannery, a white tiger fur."  
"That is very strange. White tigers would stand out like diamonds between dirt, why would they come here?" He said, folding the letter and putting on the table.  
"There is nothing for them here." He added.  
"Not really." She said.  
He looked at her, waiting for an explanation.  
"I mean there are gazelle and then there are the domestic animals. Logically, they would move west if their natural prey is depleted in the east." She rambled on.  
He looked at her, almost demanding an explanation. She looked up at him.  
"Oh. Sorry." She said.  
"Thus," he asked.  
"It isn't so impossible. They could be here, but then they are going to evolve in their next generation to handle the desert." She said to him.  
"So I need to find it before it breeds." He said.  
"Maybe you should just chase it back, instead of killing it." She tried to reason with him.  
"Where to, back to India." He said.  
"Okay, I know it sounds crazy." She said, taking a bite of her toast and chewing it slowly.  
He watched her and felt the urge to apologize.  
"Don't." something in him said.  
"You are right, she is wrong. You are the Pharaoh. You must do what you think is right." It continued.  
"What is it?" he demanded of her.  
"What?" she said after swallowing her toast.  
"What is it that is bothering you like this?" he said angrily.  
"Atem? What has got into you?" she asked.  
"I can't take your whining anymore!" He said, getting up and storming into the throne room.  
Alihana was watching from a distance. She came up to Cerise when he was gone. "What has got into him?" she asked.  
"A bloody pebble." she said, sipping her juice.  
They watched, as he got comfortable on his throne, his left leg hanging over the armrest.  
"I'm going up to my room, if anything happens, come call me." she said, getting up and walking into the entrance hall.  
She walked to the stairs, but she heard something coming from the throne room. She turned and walked to the door, she hid behind it. Atemu was talking, to himself. No one was in the room with him.  
"You're losing it." She said to herself.  
"I believe you're the one's who's losing it." Someone said behind her.  
She turned around in shock.  
"Oh, it's you." She said, relieved.  
"You were expecting a successful businessman." Set said.  
She thought about what he said.  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
She was sure he was talking about Seto. He must be.  
"I mean that farmer, he seems to be making a lot of money off his, peanut butter." He said.  
"No, he's already delivered today." She said.  
"Oh, then maybe you have a guilty conscious." He said.  
"I have nothing to be guilty about." She said, walking past him.  
He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer to him. His grip was firm, but his hands were soft.  
"Really? Not even for a lost flame?" he said.  
She knew he was referring to Seto this time, but how did he know, she had told no one about her feelings.  
"I'm married to Atemu." She said.  
"That doesn't mean you love him." Set said.  
He saw a little light in her eyes die.  
"Ah, I'm right, aren't I?" he said.  
"No, I do love him. I'm carrying our child, his legacy." She said.  
"You yearn for darker things." He said, leaning down to smell her neck.  
"Ah, vanilla." He recognized the oil.  
She felt his tepid breathe on her neck, and remembered that Seto used to do the same thing, and in some strange way, she missed it. She closed her eyes, put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. She pushed his head away from her neck and moved her face towards his, her lips slightly parted.  
"Pharaoh!" someone shouted.  
She snapped back and saw what she was about to do and pushed him away.  
"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily.  
"I only follow orders, my Queen." He bowed before her.  
"I never want to see you again." she said to him.  
"Have mercy." He fell to his knees as if it was a joke.  
"We have found this thief." A guard said as he and another guard dragged a young boy into the throne room.  
She recognized the boy.  
"Joseph." She said, walking past Set.  
The one guard walked up to Atemu and handed him a bag.  
"A royal gold bag." The guard said.  
"We also found him with one gold piece. No one was allowed to have gold pieces but the Pharaoh and the Queen. Every one in the village had to have silver pieces.  
"Why didn't you go exchange it?" She said to herself.  
"Please, Pharaoh, the Queen gave it to me, just yesterday." Joseph pleaded on his knees.  
"Keep him quite." Atemu said, moving the bag around in his hand.  
The bag had the royal cartouche on it, a falcon with a sceptre in its grasp. The guards hit the boy over the head with a piece of wood.  
"No, stop!" Cerise shouted into the room.  
Atemu looked up and watched as she walked in.  
"I did give it to him." She said, walking up behind the guards.  
"Let him go." She said to the guards, who let him go.  
"His little brother was begging on the streets, so I gave him two gold pieces." She said to Atemu.  
"Then why didn't you tell me." he said, standing up.  
"I didn't think it was so important. We have so much." She said as he walked down the stairs and walked up to her.  
"It was only two pieces." She said.  
"Throw the boy in the dungeons." He said, not looking away from her face.  
"What, didn't you hear me?" she said to him.  
"I did, and the only way to punish you, is to destroy what you hold dear, your people." He said as they dragged the boy down to the dungeons.  
"Punish me, don't take it out on him." She said.  
Atemu held up his hand and the guards stopped and brought him back.  
"What now?" she asked.  
"I want him to see this." He said.  
"See what?" she asked.  
He lifted his hand and hit her across her face with the back of his hand. The force of the hit, force her head sideways. She felt a little trickle of blood run out of her tongue. She turned her head and looked at him, standing there, feeling so powerful and dominant. She felt the same way when she had to defend herself against a drunken Seto. She clenched her hand to form a fist and launched it at him, hitting him on the said of his jaw.  
"Try and do that again and you'll end up with more than just a sore jaw." She said, turning and walking away.  
When she was half way up the stairs she heard Atemu give the order to throw the boy in the dungeon. She went up to her room, closed the door and climbed into bed. She couldn't stay there long, so she went up to the library later and started reading a book; she was going to reading books for a while. When she was halfway finished with the book, just two hours before sunrise, he came looking for her.  
He opened the door and peeped into the library. She looked up at him slightly, and then carried on reading. He came into the room and closed the door, and then he silently locked the door.  
"What do you want?" she asked angrily.  
He said nothing, but instead walked up to the chair next to her and sat down. She paged to the next page.  
"I said, what do you want?" she asked again.  
Still, he said nothing, just looked at her.  
"Okay, have it your way." She said, turning her back to him and continued reading.  
"I'm sorry." He finally said.  
"Sorry doesn't cut it." She said, not turning around.  
"I don't know what came over me; it was like I had an out of body experience." He said, and turned her head slightly, but he knew he had her attention.  
"I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself." He added.  
"I've decided not to sleep with you, not until you get rid of the card and that stone." she said, then turning back to her book.  
"You can't, where are you going to sleep?"  
"In my old room."  
"But surely you can't hold back your feelings for me forever." He said, shocked by her decision.  
"I'm a woman, I can do anything I want to, better than any man could." She looked over her shoulder at him.  
"No one can touch you like I touch you." He reached out and stroked her shoulder. She yearned for his touch even though they touched every day, but she had a job to do.  
"I've made my decision." She said.  
The little voice in his head told him to force her to love him, but he knew that she would just clam up even more.  
"Is there anything you miss?' he asked her, moving his chair closer to her.  
"What?" she turned around.  
"Is there anything you miss about 2006." He asked again.  
"Why does it concern you?" she said, wondering if someone had told her about what had almost just happened with Set down stairs.  
"I want to make it up to you, anything you want, I can give it to you. Just tell me." he pleaded.  
"Snow." She said,  
"I miss snow." She added.  
"Snow, I can give you snow." He said, standing up.  
"No, not here." She stood up and put a shaky hand on his shoulder; she didn't know how he would react to anything anymore.  
"Why are you trembling?" he turned around and looked her in the eye.  
She took her hand off his shoulder and wrapped them around herself. She looked down at the floor. He got up and took a step closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders, and rubbed them up and down.  
"What is wrong?" he asked again.  
"I'm scared." She said.  
"Of what?" he asked.  
She looked back down at the floor.  
"Tell me, so I can protect you." He said.  
"I'm scared of you." She looked up at him, with tears welling over the rims of her eyes.  
"Of me?"  
"What you did back there, that scared me, what if next time you don't just hit me. What if you kill me, or our baby?" she cried uncontrollably.  
"Oh, Cerise." He pulled her close to him and hugged her as tight as he could.  
"I don't _want_ to leave you." She cried.  
"I won't do it ever again, I promise." He felt the wet tears welling up in his eyes; he had really turned into a monster.  
When she had calmed down to a point where she wasn't crying, he let go of her. "How about that snow, hey?" he said and she nodded.  
"Why not here?" he asked.  
"Hey?" he asked.  
"Before you started crying, you said not here, why not?"  
"Oh, the people don't know what snow is, and they don't have anything warm to wear. Let's go into the desert." She said.  
"Okay." He agreed, leading her to the door.  
They harnessed Ra and Iris and rode out into the desert.  
When they came to a grazing ground, where the gazelle usually were, they stopped. They got off the chariot and stood alone in the green field.  
"So what do we do now?" she asked.  
He let the horses graze, and then he walked up to her.  
"Just watch." He said, closing his eyes and raising his hands up, palm side up.  
She watched him, and then noticed a dark shadow fall on them. She looked up and saw that a dark storm cloud had formed above them. She reached out for him and touched his arm; he was ice cold, like he was dead. She looked up and felt a cold little drop fall on her nose. She looked down and held out her hand. A little white snowflake fell into her hand and melted.  
"You're doing it." She said.  
Soon the air was filled with little white specks. She laughed and danced around in the snow. He opened his eyes, and the snow kept on falling.  
"Do you like it?" he asked.  
"I love it." She ran up to him and planted a cold kiss on his lips then pulled away.  
She looked up at him and he looked down at her. His eyes were still green, but he looked sort of good with them. She reached out for his hand and he for hers. Her hand was gently enveloped by his.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"Anything to make you happy." He smiled.  
"I love you." She said.  
"I love you too." He said, stepping closer to her.  
He pressed his body close to her; he was warm again, abnormally warm. His chest so close to her face, he felt every little breathe through his shirt. He lifted his hand and lifted her chin up.  
"Are you cold?" he asked softly.  
"I was." She breathed.  
"Why are you so out of breathe?" he asked her.  
"You seem to have that effect on me." she smiled.  
He bent down and kissed her gently and lightly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself up to him. She started kissing him feverishly and hard. He reached around her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her so close to him she felt every stomach muscle of his against her soft abdomen.  
"Careful." She breathed as he tried to pull her closer.  
"Of what?" he breathe.  
"The baby." she breathed.  
He pushed her a little away from him, but it didn't last long; soon they were so close together, that no space was left between them. He felt her legs buckle under her, but he held her tightly, so she didn't fall down.  
"Put me down on the ground." She whispered in his ear.  
He picked her up and knelt down on the soft, fluffy snow and lay her down before him. He leaned over her and they continued kissing. He ran his hand down her side and lifted her top over her head and threw it aside. She reached over his head and pulled his shirt over his head and flung it over her head.

They lay there, and watched the snow melt and the sun go down. When the sun was down and the snow was all gone, they went back home. They walked up the stairs to their room.  
"I thought you said you weren't going to sleep with me until I get rid of the stone." he said as she walked into her room.  
"Did I say that?" she smiled and walked in.  
"No, I can't remember that." He said, walking in after her.  
During the night, while the whole city slept, something attacked the people, mostly the children. 


	89. Chapter 89

They woke up to silence, there was no singing women as their men left to go to work the lands, no children playing in the street, nothing. Cerise woke up to see Atemu sleeping peacefully. She lent over and kissed his lips. She got up and wrapped the blanket around her. She walked to the balcony and looked out over the city. There was no movement what so ever, except for the animals walking around.  
"Strange." She said as she saw a woman run out of her house.  
"Ah, there is life." She smiled, but it soon turned to misery.  
In the middle of the street, the woman fell to her knees and screamed, like there was no tomorrow. Her family came out and pulled her back into their house.  
"I wonder what's wrong." Cerise said to herself.  
She heard Atemu mumble something. She turned around and looked at him; he was still sleeping soundly. She giggled at the thought of him snoring. She turned to look out over the balcony again, when she that a gathering had formed outside the palace gates. Everyone was shouting at the guards to let them into the palace to talk to the Pharaoh. She turned around and threw the blanket on the bed.  
"Atem, wake up." she said to him.  
He groaned and turned over. She pulled on her skirt and slipped on her shoes.  
"Hey." She said louder, tugging at the blanket he was sleeping under.  
He did nothing, so she pulled the blanket off him and threw it on the floor. He lifted his head and frowned up at her, unimpressed with this ordeal.  
"There's something wrong." She said to him.  
"You sort it out, I'm tired." He said, before curling up into the foetal position and going back to sleep.  
"You lazy bugger." She said to him as she slipped on her top.  
He looked so cute lying there, so she didn't want to wake him up again. She walked over to the door, put her hand on the handle, and looked back at him.  
"Oh, that has to go." She said, realizing his tail was out.  
"Atem." She said, walking back to him.  
The tail was hanging out of the bed and onto the floor. He said or did nothing. She picked up his tail and put it on the bed.  
"Atemu, damn it wake up!" she said louder.  
He groaned and did nothing. She lent on the bed next to his head and bounced his head on the bed with her hand.  
"What?" he turned over to see her bending over him.  
"Oh, why didn't you tell me." he said, lifting his hands and putting them on her shoulder blades.  
"Oh, no, I don't mean that." She said.  
He pulled her down for a kiss. She lifted her head.  
"It's tempting, but there is something we need to sort out." She said, sitting next to him on the bed.  
He turned over to face her.  
"What?" he asked.  
"We have a riot on our hands." She said.  
"Where?"  
"Here, outside the palace gates." She said.  
"We need to sort this out." He said, sitting up and getting out of bed.  
"We have our own crisis to work out first." She said to him.  
"What, is something wrong?" he said, on the point of panicking.  
"You could say so." she said.  
"Is it the baby?" he asked, looking at her belly.  
"No, the baby is fine, it's you." She said to him.  
"Me… what is wrong with me?" he asked.  
She leant to the left and looked past him. He looked behind him.  
"What?" he asked.  
She pointed at the ground behind him.  
"Something is sticking out." She said.  
He looked over his shoulder and saw his tail hanging down.  
"How did that happen?" he asked.  
She stood up and walked over to him. She put her hands on his chest.  
"Maybe when you were relaxed." She said.  
"I'm never relaxed with you." He said, leaning down to kiss her.  
He wrapped his arms around waist and pulled her up to his level. She pulled her head away from the kiss.  
"Hey, don't get distracted." She said, thumping his chest with her hand.  
"Right, the riot." He said, pulling up his tunic and pulling down his shirt.  
She walked over to the door.  
"Put that thing away." She said to him.  
"I will." He said.  
She walked out and down the hall, down the stairs and out the pillars, down the pathway and up to the palace gates.  
"What is the problem?" she said and the people fell still.  
"It is our children, they won't wake up." one woman said.  
"Have you told the physician?" Cerise asked.  
"He says that he can't see anything wrong with them." Another man said.  
"We have to talk to the Pharaoh, he must consult with Ra." Another man said.  
"There is a logical explanation to this." She said.  
"I agree with my wife." Atemu said from behind.  
She looked behind her to see him walking down the pathway.  
"There must be a solution to this." He said, coming to a standstill next to her.  
The people fell to the knees and bowed before him.  
"I need to talk with the doctor." Cerise said to him softly.  
"Where is the physician now?" he asked the people.  
One woman got up and bowed.  
"He is with my child." She said.  
"Take us to him." Atemu said.  
The woman walked off, leading Atemu, Cerise, and the rest of the group to her house. She walked into her house, and a few seconds later, the doctor came out.  
"Greetings Pharaoh, greetings my Queen." He said to them.  
"Greetings." Atemu said to him.  
"What seems to be the problem with the children?" Cerise asked from behind Atemu.  
"It's better if I show you." He said, ducking into the door again.  
Atemu turned to look at Cerise.  
"Are you sure you want to see this?" he asked.  
"I know about modern diseases, it might help." She said, walking past him, ducking into the door.  
He walked in after her. To the left side of the dark house, was a bed of skins and pelt, hidden by a small piece of sheer, tattered, soiled, piece of silk. On the bed, they saw the silhouette of the little child. Cerise stood in the dark, and found comfort in the fact that no one could see where she was standing. She felt a little tear roll down her right cheek.  
"Are you okay?" Atemu asked her softly.  
She had forgotten that he was probably the only one who could see her in the dark.  
"Not really." She said, trying to sound strong.  
"Let's go." He said.  
"No, I want to help." She said, stepping into the light shining through the window. The light caught her off guard and she had to close her eyes. She slowly opened them again and saw that he was still standing in the dark. She held out her hand to him, and he took hold of it a few seconds later. They walked to the bed together, afraid of what they would see. The little boy just lay there, not moving, breathing shallowly.  
"What are his symptoms?" Cerise asked.  
"He just won't wake up, he doesn't have any wounds, except for this one." the doctor held up the boy's arm. It had scratch marks all the way up.  
"His mother says he was playing with his friends yesterday, so he might have got it then." The doctor said.  
"But it might be defence marks." She said.  
"Yes." The doctor said.  
"How many children are like this?" she asked.  
"Ten." The doctor said without looking up.  
Cerise looked at Atemu.  
"Have all the children moved to the throne room." Atemu said suddenly.  
"I will, but there is one more thing." The doctor said, standing up.  
The two of them waited for him to tell them.  
"All the children show the same signs that the Queen showed a few months ago." He said.  
"What signs?" she asked.  
He lifted the boy's eyelid and say that his eye was white and despondent.  
"Does that mean, that their souls have been stolen from them?" Atemu asked.  
"I'm starting to think so." the doctor said.  
Cerise reached up and got Atemu's attention. He lent sideways and held his ear close to her mouth.  
"You can see if his soul is still here." She whispered.  
"May we be alone with him for a minute or two?" Atemu asked, and the doctor nodded, before walking past them and out of the house.  
They walked closer to the boy and Atemu knelt next to him. He held out his hands and closed his eyes. Cerise knelt next to him and watched for the boy's soul. When they got to the place where it should have been, the only thing there was a big gaping hole.  
"So it is gone." She said, sitting on the ground.  
"Who would do this?" she asked, looking at Atemu.  
"Bakura. It can only be him." Atemu put his hands on his thighs, getting ready to stand up.  
"But you sent him back." she frowned at him.  
"Yes, but I don't know who else it could be." He said, standing up.  
She held up her hand for him to pull her up. He pulled her up and she dusted off her clothes.  
"We have to catch him, and make him give the souls back." she said.  
"I agree, but I have something to do first." He said, turning and walking out of the house.  
"What?" she said to herself and walked off after him.  
"What do you mean you have something to do first? This is of highest priority." She said to him, as he walked back to the palace.  
"I have a tiger to catch." He said, not looking back at her as she rushed after him.  
"I wouldn't call Bakura a tiger." She was very confused now.  
"No, I mean a real tiger. The one who is attacking the village." He said, glancing over his shoulder at her.  
"When?" she was afraid that she would be left with this problem while he was off hunting.  
"Today. It will take me three days to get there, and three to get back." he said, walking through the palace gates into their private palace gardens.  
She stopped and watched as he went into the palace. The crowd followed them.  
"So what do we do now?" a woman asked.  
Cerise turned to face them. She had to take control. She lifted her hands into the air.  
"People of Egypt!" she shouted, and the people who were in their houses, came out into the street.  
"The children who have this problem, must please be moved to the throne room, so they can be close to the doctor at all times." She said.  
"Will they be cured?" a man asked.  
"I will make sure of it." She said to him.  
"The Pharaoh has a matter to attend to far away, so I will be in charge for the next week." She said.  
The people clapped, and she smiled, she liked being in control.  
"I have to go now, but I will address you again, soon." She said, turning and walking into the palace gates.  
She walked up to her room, to see Atemu standing in the corner, looking guilty. She said nothing, but walked into the room, and waited to see if he heard her, he didn't. "What are you doing?" she said.  
He looked over his shoulder at her, and she saw that his fangs were drawn, flicking his long, pointed tongue in and out of his mouth. He seemed different, somehow. She was shocked, but she heard him saying that he could control himself in her head.  
"You better stop that, what if someone comes looking for you?" she said, walking over to her bed.  
He walked over to the door, without saying a thing, and closed it.  
"That wasn't what I meant." She said, taking off her top.  
He watched her get undressed, put on her underclothes, and walk over to the pool. "I'm so hot." She said to him, before going under the water.  
He walked to the opening of the pool and watched her. He had never seen this woman before. This beautiful creature mesmerized him. Were all humans this trusting, easy to seduce. She literally walked in, got undress and invited him to mate with her. She came out of the water, soaked and looked at him.  
"Are you coming in?" she smiled.  
She heard him come into the water and walk over to her. He wrapped his hands around her round belly. She looked down and saw that his claws were out too.  
"Put those things away." She said, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. His fangs were still out and he had a wild look in his green eyes.  
"What is wrong with you?" she held him at arms length, but he pulled her closer. "You're squeezing me too tight." She said, trying to worm out of his grip.  
He was going to hurt the baby. She had to stop him. He lent down and licked her neck with his long, serpentine tongue.  
"Atemu, stop this now." She said.  
She felt something wrap around her waist many times, and she looked down into the water, she saw it was his tail. He had her firmly in his grip.  
"Atemu, put me down." she said to him seriously.  
Something was horribly wrong.  
"There is no more Atemu." He said to her.  
"What?" she said, trying to push him away from her.  
He lifted his head and looked at her.  
"I'm Utema, and Atemu is dead." He said.  
He kissed her down her neck.  
"What have I gotten myself into?" She thought to herself.  
He swept her legs to one side and picked her up. He turned around and walked over to the steps, and up the steps, over to the bed, and he gently set her down. He stepped back and looked down at her.  
"What?" she asked him.  
"You are breathtaking." He said.  
"Even with this big belly?" she asked, touching her stomach.  
She had to find a way to protect herself, so she could save him from the Orichalcos.  
"Even more so." he said, walking up to her.  
He sat on the bed at her feet and lay down, and then he slowly crawled up till their faces were in line. She knew what was coming next.  
"Utema." She whispered.  
"Yes." He looked at her with such passion in his eyes, he almost looked right into her soul.  
"Can I see my husband one last time?" she said to him.  
"He's dead." He shook his head.  
"I'm sure a big, strong demon like you won't let that stop you." She ran her hands up his muscular arms and flattered him.  
He smiled.  
"Okay, but not for long." He said, and she nodded.  
"Thank you." She said.  
He closed his eyes, and she felt his muscle tone becoming less, then when he opened his eyes, she saw that they were amethyst. It was her Atemu.  
"Atemu." She said.  
He looked at her, and realized what was happening.  
"You need to get this thing out of me." he said.  
"I don't know how, he might kill you." She said, started to cry.  
"Don't cry, you have to think clearly now. Be careful, he is very dangerous."  
"But it's you."  
"No, it isn't me. Never believe that it is." he said, wiping her tears away.  
"I'm locked in the Shadow Realm, so when you say the spell, lock that away too, then I will come back to you." He said.  
She saw the tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Okay." She put her hand over his.  
"I'll visit you when I can. He has me locked away." He said.  
"I'll set you free, I promise." She said.  
"I don't doubt it for one second." He said to her.  
"Do you have to go?" she said.  
"Yes, he's calling me back, and I told him I would do what he asks, or he will kill you while I watch." He said.  
"Okay. Go then." She said to him.  
"If," he started to say the words she never wanted to hear.  
"Don't go on." She begged him.  
"If… I do not come back, look after our baby." he said touching her stomach.  
He closed his eyes.  
"Atemu." She said.  
He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"I love you, so much." She cried.  
He nodded and closed his eyes again. When he opened them again, they were green; Utema was back.  
"Did you enjoy your little chat?" he asked.  
"I did." She smiled, a tear running down her face.  
"He made you cry." He said to her, lifting his hand to her tear and wiping it away.  
"Yes, he did."  
"I would never make you cry." He said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She played along, so he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, or Atemu. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over his.  
"I believe you." She whispered.  
"Can I ask you something?" she said, looking into his green eyes.  
"Anything." He replied.  
"How long have you been here?" she asked, expecting him to lose his temper.  
"Ever since the stone was put in his chest, I had been watching, giving advice, but only after he played the Seal of Orichalcos in the Shadow Realm, that was when I was born into his body." The demon explained  
"So all the time between then and now, it was you, the snow, everything." She asked.  
"It was, and I'm sorry for all the times I hit you, but I have a problem with authority." He explained.  
"Me too." She smiled.  
"I don't like to go peacefully." He added.  
"Peace is but a shadow of death." she said.  
"I didn't know you like poetry."  
"It isn't a poem, it is a prophecy." She said.  
"Prophecies, poetry, you are a bright one." he said, bending down to kiss her neck.  
"I sense some sort of darkness in you." He whispered to her.  
"It happened a long time ago." She said.  
She couldn't believe after all these years, that she would have to relay the story to another demon.  
"Demon essence, I can smell it… taste it." He smiled, his sharp fangs showing.  
"Yes, I was blood demon for a short time. But like I said, it was a long time ago." She explained.  
"Blood demon, interesting." He smiled at her.  
She found him sexy and seductive, even with all the spikes and things.  
"Yeah, Atemu bit me, and I turned into a blood demon, but a good friend of mine found a cure." She said, not wanting to say Seto's name.  
"Ah, yes, Seto Kaiba I believe his name is." He said.  
"How do you know about Kaiba?" she asked, surprised.  
"I have all of Atemu's memories, here in my head." he tapped his forehead.  
"Then you would know how much he loves me, and I love him." She asked him.  
"I do, and I hope in time, you will grow to love me the same way." He said, kissing her neck again.  
"That won't be necessary." She said.  
"Sorry." He lifted his head.  
"Oh, Atemu and my relationship is sort of, on the rocks, it would be nice to have someone else in my life." She smiled.  
"Is that an invitation?" he asked.  
"Do you need a second?" she smiled.  
"No, I don't." he smiled back.  
He lent in to kiss her on the lips, when she pushed him back.  
"There is one thing I want to know." She asked.  
"Name it?"  
"Did you take those children's souls?" she asked him outright.  
"A demon has to eat." He said after a while.  
"Could you… do that to me?" she asked, wondering what he would do.  
"I could." He said.  
She knew that she shouldn't push him, but she had to know.  
"Can you show me my soul?" she asked.  
"I can." He said, running his hand down her chest and to the middle of her torso.  
He sat back.  
"Sit up." he said to her.  
She did, and he closed his eyes. She felt a warm sensation, like a warm bath, envelop her body. She looked down and saw a light coming from her skin under his hand.  
"What is that? She asked.  
"Your soul." He said, without opening his eyes.  
A little glowing golden ball came out through her skin, and suddenly she felt very cold. He opened his eyes and held the ball in his cupped hands.  
"There it is." he said to her.  
"Is that it… my soul?" she shivered.  
"Yes, and may I say, it is the purest I've ever seen." He said.  
"What are those… dark spots?" she asked pointing at the little dull, dark spots on the orb.  
"That is the times when you lapsed, gave into the evil within your heart." He said.  
"There are so many." She said, feeling her head reeling.  
"Not as many as the other souls I've seen." He said.  
"Is that right?" she said, shivering, her lips turning blue and her eyes becoming foggy.  
"You are going into shock." He said, holding the soul back against her skin, and it slowly went back into her body.  
Her colour started to come back and she stopped shivering as soon as he held her and started to warm her up.  
"Do you feel better?" he asked her.  
"A little." She said, leaning back on the wall.  
"Except for the fact that my husband is gone. I'm fine." She sighed.  
"He may be gone, but you have a better replacement… me." he said.  
"I can love you like he never did, like Kaiba never did." He temped her.  
"Seto was my first, technically. No one will ever be able to match him." She said, admitting to herself that she still felt something for Kaiba even though she loved Atemu deeply.  
"You feel guilty for breaking up with him." He asked her.  
"He needed me, Mokuba needed me, and what did I do, run off with the love of my previous life." She said.  
"Kaiba pales in comparison to me." he said, coming closer to her.  
"I don't know how long I can live this lie, I need to talk to Kaiba, but I know that if I do, I will go back to him." She admitted  
"I know." He said.  
She looked at him. Though he hadn't been here very long, he knew her better than Atemu did.  
"How… do you know?" she asked.  
"I can feel your pain, your longing for him." He tiled his head to the side.  
"But I do love Atemu, it is so confusing, and I shouldn't be feeling like this." She whispered softly to herself.  
"You will get over it." He said, leaning down to kiss her.  
His kiss was like Atemu's but at the same time, like Seto's, rolled into one. She lent forward into his kiss, and kissed him back. This kiss was like nothing she had ever felt, ever. She kept leaning into the kiss, until he was on his back, and she was on top of him. Their kissing became more and more feverish every second. She straddled his thighs in her legs. She sat up and looked down at him. It looked like Atemu, but he kissed and acted like Seto, it was the perfect mix.  
"How do you know so much about me?" she asked him.  
"I truly know you." He replied.  
He ran his hand up the side of her thigh and up the small of her back.  
"Don't be gentle, I can handle it." He said to her.  
"You can count on it. As long as you don't bite me." she said, holding up her finger at him.  
"Demons honour."  
"Demon's don't have honour." She said, leaning down to kiss him.

Later that day, he left for the village to go find the tiger, with Royu. He left her in charge, but he didn't know that she was going to be visited by someone, someone who would try and corrupt her. 


	90. Chapter 90

When Utema had left, he looked like he always did, just like Atemu, but she knew better. She had to find a way to save her husband. Out of force of habit, she called after him.  
"Good luck Atemu!" she shouted.  
He waved back at her.  
"I will save you." She said to herself.  
She turned and went back into the city. She walked back to the palace, and ran into Alihana and Arisa in the royal gardens.  
"Where is he going?" Alihana asked.  
"He got a letter yesterday, for a village far away, about a tiger, now he's gone to go find it." She said.  
"How are you?" Arisa asked.  
"I'm fine, but there are a few things I need to do before he comes back." She said.  
"Like?" Arisa asked.  
"For one, I need to introduce Kisara to Set."  
"Do you think they'd get along?" Alihana asked.  
"It is written in the stars." She smiled.  
"Okay, and I need to explain to you guys what I'm going to do, to get Atemu back."  
"But he'll be back in a few days." Arisa said.  
"No… it isn't him, it is a demon, Utema, and Atemu's being held captive by him." she whispered to them.  
"You are going to have to explain to us." Alihana sighed.

She explained everything to them, and they formulated a plan to get him back.  
"That is when I'll say the spell and lock the demon, and the Shadow Realm away, hopefully for good." Cerise said.  
"You will have to destroy the thing you lock it away in, so it can't be brought back." Arisa said.  
"Yes, I will." Cerise agreed.  
"How soon will this happen?" Alihana asked.  
"As soon as he comes home." Cerise agreed.


	91. Chapter 91

On the second day of Utema being gone, Cerise remembered that she had to help someone else other than Atemu. She went up to her room after breakfast, and got out her deck of cards out of the chest, and then she went down to dungeons. She unlocked the gates and went into the dark underground jail. She went down the stairs to the floor of the dungeons. It smelt just like the first day she came down here, when she first knew she was pregnant. She scraped up her courage and walked down the passageway that was next to the cells. She came to one that had someone chained to the wall. She looked into the cell and saw it was Joseph. She reached for the key and unlocked the gate and went into the cell.  
"Please, no more, I swear it wasn't me." he mumbled, unable to see through his swollen eyes.  
"What have they done to you?" she said to herself, putting on her dueldisk.  
She activated it and looked for the card she needed.  
"Joseph." She said.  
He looked up at her with blue swollen eyes.  
"It's you." He said to her.  
"I'm here to get you out." She said, summoning 'Spirit of Purity'.  
"A unicorn." He said.  
"Unicorns can unlock locks, and they can heal. You'll be out of there soon." She said to him as she gestured her unicorn to set him free.  
She held her horn to the lock and a white light emanated in the room. When the light faded, Joseph was free and on the ground. She nodded and her unicorn healed him. She called her back and Joseph stood up.  
"I'm healed." He said, looking at his hands.  
"Unicorns are wonderful creatures." She said, reaching into her pocket, and pulling out a bag of silver coins.  
"I can't take it." He said to her.  
"The bag has no cartouche on it, and it is silver coins. 100. Get yourself and your family out of this city." She said to him, handing him the bag.  
"Where will we go?" he asked.  
"Do you know about the king of thieves?" she asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you know where he lives?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"Go there. Tell him I sent you. Give him some silver and tell him it is all you have, then you stay there, until I send for you, then you can come back." she said to him as they walked out the cell and back up the passage, up the stairs and into the palace. "There is a secret passage under these stairs, it leads to the farmlands. Go through it, and make your way to Bakura from there." She said, leading him to the passage. "Okay, now get your family and leave now, before he comes back." she said, walking to the base of the stairs, leaving him standing alone in front the passageway under the stairs.  
He didn't wait, but ran out of the palace, but came back.  
"Queen Cerise!" he shouted up at her.  
She looked down at him.  
"Thank you." He said to her.  
She nodded and carried on walking up to her room. Joseph left with his family that day. She put everything back in the chest. She had some matters to attend to in the throne room.  
She put on her crown, necklace, armbands and earrings. She put on some make up and went down to the throne room. The guards opened the door and she walked through. The seven priests were waiting for her at the foot of the throne. She walked past them and sat on her throne. They all bowed and greeted her.  
"Thank you for coming." She said to them.  
"As you know, the Pharaoh is gone, and he left me in charge." She said to them.  
"I need to talk to each of you separately, I need to know that you are still loyal to the Pharaoh and to me." she said to them.  
She spoke to each of them and they each pledged their allegiance to her and Atemu. Set was the last one to do this. The others had all left the room; it was just her and Set in the room.  
"You look lovely today." He said walking up the stairs.  
"Thank you." She said to him.  
He stood next to her and picked up her hand. He kissed her hand.  
"Was that your blessing or something else?" she asked, looking up at him.  
"It is whatever you want it to be." He said, sitting on the ground next to her.  
"Are you still loyal to the Pharaoh?" she asked him.  
"I am." He replied.  
"So you wouldn't try and hurt him?" she asked him.  
"No." he replied kissing her hand again.  
"Stop that." She said pulling her hand away from his lips.  
"You like it." He smiled at her.  
"I don't." she said.  
"Oh, admit you want me. It would make my job so much easier." He said, standing up.  
"I don't want you. I love my Pharaoh." She said.  
He bent down to whispered something to her.  
"No one has to know. He will never find out." He said.  
"_I_ would know, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She said to him, standing up and walking towards the door.  
He walked after her.  
"You will just keep longing for me." he said to her.  
It was as though Seto was talking to her. As if he had been in the room with her and Utema the night before. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Ah… I hit a nerve." He said.  
"No matter how much I long for love from you or any other person, I don't want it. I can't have it." She said, as she turned around.  
"Ah, but you do and you can. The other day in the entrance hall told me that you do want me." he said, walking up to her.  
"I have someone for you to meet." She had a sudden realization.  
Seto love his Blue Eyes so much, it was a match made in heaven.  
"Who?" he frowned.  
"Her name is Kisara." She said.  
"I have met her." he said.  
"And why can't you give her the love you wish to give me?"  
"I haven't loved her all my life." He said, reaching out for her hand and gasping it in his.  
She looked down at their hands.  
"Look, your mouth says no, but your body says yes." He said to her.  
"Please, all I want to do is love you like I know you need to be loved." He said to her.  
"I cheated on someone once before, I don't know if I can do it again." she said.  
She thought back to the time she first met Atemu, on Kaiba's blimp. They had kissed before she and Seto had officially broken up.  
"You don't need to do anything, I will." He said, leaning down closer to her neck.  
He breathed his warm breath onto her neck. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Seto. She missed him so much. He pulled his head a little back and looked at her, into her eyes. She felt his hands ran down her thigh. She stepped closer to him, and he kissed her. He was so gentle, just like Seto was in the beginning. She felt him run his hands up and grasped her rear. He lifted her up off the ground. She looked down at the ground, and then looked at him. He was so handsome. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he kissed her again. He carried her across the room and rested her back on one of the pillars. He wedged her there so his hands could be free. He gathered her skirt up to the middle of her thigh and slid his hand under it. He felt her smooth skin sliding under his hand, and then he remembered how much he loved her. He pressed her against the pillar and pressed himself up against her.  
"Wait." She said to him, breaking the kiss.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Someone is coming." She said.  
He stepped back and she put her feet down onto the ground. They looked at the door. Someone was definitely coming. They ran to behind the pillar and hid. They heard the door open.  
"She must have gone up to her room." She heard one guard say.  
They heard the door close, and Set looked around the pillar to see if they were gone.  
"They're gone." he said.  
"I don't think we should do this." She said to him.  
"Ah, we came so close." He said, pressing her against the pillar and kissing her neck.  
She felt him bumping and grinding against her, and the memories of Seto came back. She twisted her head to the side and kissed him. He ran his hand down her side and then up her thigh. She lifted her one leg and wrapped her leg around him. He pressed her harder against the pillar and gathered her skirt up. She reached down to his tunic and pulled it up.  
"I can't do this." She said to him.  
"Let me." He said, kissing her even deeper than before. 


	92. Chapter 92

Six days after Atemu had left, the day he was supposed to come back, Cerise stood alone in her room, looking out over the city, lit by the full moon. She heard the door open.  
"Who is it?" she asked wiping away her tears.  
"It's me." Set said, closing the door.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
"I haven't seen you since the other day." He said, walking up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Leave me alone." She said, turning around and walking away from him.  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.  
"You know what today is, hey, do you?" she asked him.  
"No. Tell me."  
"Today, five years ago, I married Atemu." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Today is my birthday and our anniversary." She said to him.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"He's not even here." She cried.  
"Please don't cry." He walked up to her and wiped away her tears.  
"I'm so confused." She said to him.  
He looked at her, his heart aching for her. Knowing that she was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help her.  
"What can I do for you?" he asked.  
"I need to take my mind off this issue." She said to him.  
"Would you like to go somewhere?" he asked.  
"I would love it." She said.  
"Okay." He said stepping back.  
He held his hands and the dark cloud began to form.  
"The place where we are going is called the Shadow Realm." He said to her.  
"The Shadow Realm?" she asked surprised.  
"Where anything I want can be reality." He said.  
The familiar dark cloud folded around them and now they were in the Shadow Realm.  
"It's so beautiful." She said, looking around, now only realizing how comforting it was.  
"What do you want, anything?" he said.  
"Ice cream." She said.  
"Ice cream, you're going to have to tell me what that is?" he asked.  
"Close your eyes and imagine it and it will be reality." He said.  
She did just that and two ice creams appeared in her hands. She handed one to him.  
"What do you do with it?" he asked.  
"You eat it." She said to him, licking her ice cream.  
He followed her example.  
"Where did you have this before?" he asked.  
"Long story." She smiled.  
"I have time." he smiled back.  
"No, this is a really long story, you wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you."  
"Try me." he said, sitting down on the ground.  
"No, you'll think I'm mad." She said.  
"Hey, I've seen some pretty crazy things."  
"Okay." She said, sitting down opposite to him.  
"I went out with you, or I'm going to be going out with you in the future." She said to him.  
"How soon in the future?" he smiled, leaning forward.  
"Try 5000 years." She said.  
He leaned back.  
"The afterlife?" he asked.  
"No, your next life." She replied.  
"That actually exists?" he asked.  
"Yeah, and there is more to it than you can comprehend."  
"Really, so how do you know this?" he caught her off guard.  
"I have dreams." She said to him.  
"Okay, tell me about your dreams, what am I like?" he asked, moving closer.  
"You're a lot like you are now, just you own a big successful company, and I'm you're head of PR." She said.  
"Company, PR?" he asked.  
"Business, public relations." She elaborated.  
"And do we get married?" he asked, taking hold of her hand.  
"No, you break up with me, or I break up with you, I don't really know. It all happened so fast." She said, remembering the day she gave Seto the ultimatum.  
"How long do we go out for?" he asked.  
"Five years." She smiled.  
"But the last three weren't really enjoyable." She added.  
"Why?"  
"You become really mean, you hurt me, a lot." She said.  
"How?" he asked.  
"I don't think you really want to know." She said and blushed.  
"Oh, like that. I'm sorry." He said.  
"No, it's okay, I know that you're nothing like Seto." She said.  
"My name is Seto." He said.  
"Yeah, Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp, you have a little brother, Mokuba."  
"What's he like?" he asked.  
"Smart, really smart. He can run your company on his own. And he loves you, a lot." She said to him.  
"Do _you_ love me?" he asked.  
"I did, or at least I thought I did, but then I met Atemu, and he was everything I ever wanted, the only problem was that he was a 5000 year old spirit. He had no body of his own; he was sealed away in the millennium puzzle." She explained.  
"Do you love him _now_?" he asked her.  
"I do. He needs me more now than ever. I don't know how I'm going to look him in the eye." She said, looking down at the ground.  
"You did nothing wrong. You need love, and I was there." He said.  
"This can never come out. He'll kill me." she said to him.  
"It won't, like I said, no one has to know." He said, leaning in to kiss her.  
When he sat back and broke the kiss, she asked to go home.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"It's so nice here." He added.  
"It kind of gives me the creeps." she said.  
"Why?"  
"You know King Bakura?" she asked.  
"Yes, the king of thieves."  
"He also has a next life, and let's just say that he uses this place to steal souls." She said.  
"He stole your soul, didn't he?"  
"No, not mine, but my friends souls." She said.  
"Okay, we can go." He said, standing up.  
He held out his hand for her, but she got up on her own. The black cloud disappeared and soon they were in her room again.  
"What do we do now?" he asked.  
"You go home, and I wait for Atemu to get home." She said.  
"Are you sure you want me to leave?" he said, stepping closer to her and putting his hands on her hips.  
"No, I don't want you to go, but if comes in here and sees us, we're both dead." She said to him.  
"He would have stopped for the night, so he won't be here till tomorrow." He said to her.  
"You're right." She said to him.  
"So I can stay the night?" he asked.  
"I suppose you can." She smiled. 


	93. Chapter 93

After three days by chariot, Atemu and Royu got to the village that had sent the letter. The man, who sent the letter, was waiting to meet them. The village was one that supplied all the animals for festivals or ceremonies to the palace. It was predominantly grass huts, like the ones that the people in Africa made to live in, not like the brick ones that the Egyptians lived in. The man invited them in for some wine and bread with freshly roasted meat. After lunch, he led them to the place that he last saw the tiger, high up in the mountains. They left the horses on the ground, took their weapons and climbed up to the tiger's lair.  
"One of the herd boys said they saw the creature take a lamb in there." The man said.  
"It is a tiger." Atemu said.  
"How do you know what this creature is, how do you know it isn't sent from the depths of the darkest pit of hell?" the man said.  
"By the way you described it in your letter, my wife told me it was a tiger." He said, as they hid behind a rock outside the lair.  
"Shh, here it comes." Royu said.  
He had a keen sense of hearing and heard things that they couldn't. They went down low to the ground and watched the entrance. The white tiger came walking out of the cave, stretched in the sunlight, and lay down in the warm sun.  
"We have to kill it." The man said, jumping ahead, but Atemu grabbed him and pulled him back.  
"We know nothing of this creature, there might be more inside." Atemu said.  
"You're right, here comes more." Royu said.  
A few seconds later, three little cubs come running out of the cave, and played around outside the cave.  
"She has a family." Atemu said.  
"We must get rid of them, they will grow up to be killers." Royu said.  
"They are just babies." Atemu said.  
"Don't tell me that now you mind about killing something." Royu said to him.  
"I have a problem killing babies in front of the mother, or the other way round." He said, watching the little cubs rolling and playing in the sunlight; their white coats as pure as the first snow on the mountains in winter.  
"We have to find another way." Atemu said.  
"The mother is too big for us three to take down all alone." Royu said.  
"We must kill the beast!" the man shouted and charged the tigress, with his sword drawn.  
She stood up, and without any hesitance, attacked him. She pounced at him and tackled him around his waist. She brought him to the ground with such force; they heard his spine snap under the pressure. She wrapped her mouth around his neck and they saw the blood spurting out of the puncture wounds she had made with her razor sharp teeth. He screamed and wiggled under her massive body, but after a few seconds, he was still. She lifted her head and the white fur all around her mouth was stained with his blood.  
"She killed him." Royu said to Atemu.  
"Fool." Atemu said.  
"A tigress defending her cubs is the most dangerous animal in the world." He said. The tiger cubs ran up to their mother, and jumped onto the body of the man. They played around with it like it was a new toy, gnawing at his limbs. She heard them talking and looked right at them. She stood back up and looked at them. She hissed and the three cubs got such a fright them ran back into the cave.  
"She's seen us." Atemu said.  
"If we run, she will outrun us." Royu said.  
"What do we do?" Atemu said, as they watched her come closer.  
"If you ever want to see your child, we need to kill her before she kills us." Royu said.  
"Okay." Atemu said, drawing his silver sword.  
Royu followed his lead.  
"On three." Atemu said.  
"One." Royu said.  
"Two." Atemu said.  
"Three!" Royu shouted and both of them charged the tigress with their swords drawn.  
She went for Atemu first, tackling him like she did the other man. He was astonished at her strength as she knocked him to the ground. He knew she was going for his throat; so he held his sword, blunt side against his throat, to his neck. She bit down, but cut her tongue down the centre on the razor sharp blade. She let go off Atemu and cried so loud, and in such a heart wrenching tone, they had to cover their ears. She closed her eyes and walked back towards the cave, into the cave wall.  
"Now!" Royu shouted, and rushed towards her with his sword aimed at her heart.  
At the last minute she opened her eyes, and moved out of the way of his sword, which the rammed into the soft limestone wall. He looked to his right, and saw that she was now stalking him. He pulled the hilt of the sword, but it didn't budge, it was firmly caught in the wall. She hissed at him and blood flowed from her mouth as she did. The hair on the back of her neck and back stood on end, making her look bigger than she already was. Royu backed away from her, hoping that there was a ledge he could climb up. He reached the wall, and felt for a handhold to pull himself up onto, but the wall was smooth; not a notch in site.  
"Help me!" Royu shouted to Atemu.  
He was watching on the other side of the cave entrance.  
"Hey, you!" he shouted at her, but she didn't hear him.  
He picked up a stone and threw it at her; it landed squarely on her head. She looked at him and hissed.  
"Yeah, come here beastie." He said to her.  
She turned and walked towards him, blood running from her mouth and her huge claws drawn, ready to kill him. She came so close to him he could feel her warm breath on his legs, then she jumped up at him, knocking off his feet. In the confusion, she knocked his sword from his hands and it was flung across the room. Royu was trying to get his sword out of the wall, but was having no luck. The tigress almost smiled at him, before she started clawing at flesh. Her claws cut deep into his arms and legs, sending blood drops in every direction. He knew he had to do something, but if Royu saw him in his true form, he would kill him after he killed the tiger. He closed his eyes, and a little rock came down from the cliff above them and hit Royu right in the centre of his head. He swayed on his feet and fell over.  
"Okay." Atemu said, feeling now he was safe.  
His wings came out from under him and spread out over the floor. The tigress looked at his wings and was clearly confused.  
"That's right, you're not the only monster here." Utema said, as he got ready to transform to his next form.  
His wings came back into his back. And his legs lengthened. His tail came out of the base of his back and wrapped around the tigress body. She clawed and bit at it, but he felt nothing. He lifted her off of him with his tail and flung her across the room, hitting the wall. He stood up on his legs; he was almost two meters high. Spikes protruded from all his joints, his knees, his elbows, his heels, and two horns coming out of his forehead.  
He looked at her as she stood up and came at him again. This time, she jumped up, but only reached as far as his knees. He lifted his leg and she flew past him, missing his leg. He turned around and saw that she was standing on a rock, now she was in line with his head. She launched herself at his head. He held up his hand and caught her around her neck. He was so big, his hand wrapped around her neck like it was a goblet. He held her in the air for a while, and he almost felt sorry for her. She reminded him of Cerise, and how she would defend their children. She closed his eyes, and took his hand, and plunged his claws into her chest, cutting right through her ribcage and tearing her heart apart. She went limp in his hand, and then he lay her down on the floor. He closed his eyes and went back to normal, for a demon anyway. His wings came out, and the spikes pulled back into his skin. He stood over the body of the man, and the tiger for a while, until the three cubs came out and tried to wake her up. The little male saw Atemu and hissed at him. He looked down at the little fluff ball.  
"So vicious for a little cub." He said, bending down, and picking up the little cub by the scruff of his neck.  
He heard Royu groaning, and dropped the cub. He had to get rid of his wings and demon things soon. He closed his eyes and they all went back into his body; his wings, the horns on his head, his bat-ear shaped ears and he was back in his human form. Royu looked up at him.  
"The tiger!" he shouted.  
"She's dead." Atemu said.  
"You killed her?" he mumbled, pulling himself up against the wall.  
"Is it so absurd that I could kill her on my own?" he asked.  
"No, not at all." He said, reaching for the back of his head.  
He brought it back and there was a little blood on it.  
"You better let me have a look at that." Atemu said, stepping over the tiger's body.  
"No offence, but you're no sexy little nurse." Royu laughed.  
"No, but I'll have to do." He laughed with him.  
"Look." Royu said, looking at the tiger and her cubs.  
Atemu looked behind him and saw how the three little cubs were trying to wake their mother up. It was like a sad movie, they were nudging her, and she wasn't waking up.  
"Shall we kill them mercifully too?" Royu asked.  
"No." Atemu said, looking at the little cubs.  
"We'll take them home, we'll see if Cerise knows what to do." He added.  
They walked up to the cubs, and picked them up. Royu picked up a little female, and she was too friendly with him.  
"Look at this one." he said to Atemu, as she licked his face.  
"She likes me." he said.  
"No, she's just tasting you." Atemu said, picking the other two up.  
"I just need to get my sword." Royu said.  
"I'll wait for you at the horses." Atemu said, walking down the slope.  
When he got to the horses, he put the two little cubs into the saddlebags; he would buy three baskets in the village, and take them home in that. When Royu joined him, they rode back to the village, bought three baskets, and slept over.  
The next morning, they would ride back. They took the tigress's body with them, after a few men carried her down from her cave. They dragged her in a bag, behind the chariot. It would take them four days to get back to the city. 


	94. Chapter 94

When Atemu and Royu got a first glimpse of the city, they urged the horses into a gallop. The guards saw them coming and opened the gates. The people of the city all gathered to welcome him back. Cerise heard the noise and got out of bed to look out over the balcony to see what all the noise was about. She looked out the gates and saw the two chariots coming back. She felt her heart skip a beat, not because he was coming back, but because Set was still in her bed.  
"Hey, wake up, he's coming back." she said to him.  
He went from sleeping to wide-awake, putting on his clothes.  
"I think you should wait for him outside the palace." She said to him.  
"I think I'll just leave the palace." He said to her.  
"Okay, then I'll wait for him in the street." She said to him, pulling on her clothes.  
"We never did this." She reminded him.  
"Yes, my Queen." He said, walking out the door.  
When they got to the city, they brought the horses down to a walk and walked through the gates. When Cerise got down to the street, he was only half way down the street. When he rode past her, Utema looked down at her, like she was just another peasant. That's when she saw the bag behind his chariot. When he stopped outside the palace gates, he got off.  
"People of Egypt!" he shouted.  
"I give you, the beast!" he shouted, undoing the knot in the bag.  
Everyone was amazed at the size of this creature. They poked at it and laughed at it. Cerise pushed her way through the crowd, just like another person. When she got to the front, she was shocked. The pure white coat of the tiger was smothering in red blood. She saw that she was heavy with milk.  
"She has cubs." She said to herself.  
"She had cubs!" she shouted at him.  
"Ah yes, gifts for my Queen." He said, reaching back into the chariot, pulling out three baskets, with the three little cubs in them.  
She was disgusted with him.  
"You are a barbarian, you're no better than a scoundrel in the Dagger army." She said to him.  
"I have killed the beast, and given you three gifts to do with what you please, how can I be a rogue?" he asked.  
"Because you have no heart, you killed their mother in front of them. How could you?" She said to him.  
She stormed past him, but came back for the three cubs, and went back into the palace. She went up to her room, went inside and closed the door behind her. She put the baskets on her bed and sat in front of them.  
"You're not even two weeks old." She said to them.  
She opened the baskets one by one. The little females were so weak, they came out and fell down on her bed, but the little male put a bit of a fight, until she stroked his head.  
"Don't worry, little ones, no one will hurt you now." She said to them.  
"You must be hungry." She said to them, getting up off her bed, and walking to the door.  
She shouted down the hall.  
"Bring milk to my room." She said, and she heard feet scurrying.  
She closed the door and went back to the cubs, which had all huddled together.  
"You must be so tired." She said to them, sitting down next to them.  
"What should we call you guys?" she said, stroking their soft baby fur.  
"What about, Snow, Blizzard, and Rain?" she asked them.  
They made no sound. "I take that as a yes." She smiled.  
"You're name is Blizzard." She said to the male.  
"You're name is Snow." She said to one little female.  
The other little female had a white spot on her nose that looked like a silver coin.  
"No, your name will be Silver." She smiled.  
A girl brought up a big bowl of milk up to her room, and the three cubs drank till their tummies were big and bloated. Afterwards, they fell asleep on her bed. She watched them until she heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in." she said softly.  
Utema stuck his head out from behind the door.  
"What are they doing here?" he asked.  
"I've adopted them." She said to him, without looking at him.  
"You can't." he said, coming into the room.  
"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." She said to him.  
"I can. You are my wife, and my Queen." He said with an edge of authority in his voice.  
"Oh, is that right?" she challenged him.  
"Yes."  
"Well think again, I'm putting my foot down. I will do what I want to, and if I want to have them as pets, I will." She said to him.  
"They are killers." He said to her.  
"If I raise them right, they won't be. They'll be just like big cats." She said to him.  
"Okay, but you will listen to me on other matters." He said.  
"I won't." she said defiantly.  
"You forget incredibly quickly that I can kill you." He said.  
"Then do it." She said, standing up.  
"Maybe I will." He said, walking up to her.  
"What is stopping you?" she asked.  
She stepped up to him. He lifted his hand and exposed his claws. He held it up, but did nothing.  
"Do it." She said to him.  
"I would rather die than have you hold my husband captive in his own body." She said to him.  
"Don't tempt me." he said to her, turning and walking away.  
"You can't do it." She said to him.  
"I'm a cold heartless demon, I can do it." He said to her over his shoulder.  
"You love me." she said.  
He turned around and looked at her.  
"You honestly love me." she said to him.  
"Is it wrong?" he asked.  
"You can't kill me because you love me." she said to him.  
"I do." He said, walking up to her.  
"I can use this to my advantage." She thought.  
"What are you going to do about it?" he asked her.  
"I might just have to return the favour." She said reaching up for his neck and pulling him to her level.  
She kissed him and pretended that he was Atemu. He broke the kiss when he came up for air.  
"Where did that come from?" he asked.  
"I just realized something today." She said softly.  
"What?" he asked.  
She took a breath and could believe she was actually going to admit it.  
"I don't love Atemu anymore, well, not as much." She said to him.  
"Oh, how come?" he asked.  
"He was just too good. I need some darkness in my life." She added.  
"Darkness, I can do dark." He smiled.  
"I know you can. That's why I'm giving myself to you, as your wife, your Queen, even your slave if you want me to be." She whispered to him.  
"I always wanted a slave." He said.  
"But you must treat me with respect; remember I am a Queen as well." She reminded him.  
"My Queen." He said.  
She nodded. She felt like she had betrayed Atemu all over again, but she had to get him to relax so she could get him out of there.  
"Can I take you now?" he asked.  
"Only if you stay in your human form." She said.  
"Why, I thought you liked a bit of darkness." She said, walking right up to her and putting his hands on her arms.  
"I do, but I meant a bit, not all bad." She said.  
"Is that why you slept with Set?" he asked.  
She stopped her seduction game, and was shocked, how did he know, but she couldn't show him that she was shocked.  
"What do you mean?" she asked turning away from him.  
"You can stop pretending." He said, walking up behind her, bending down and smelling her neck.  
"I can smell him all over you." He whispered.  
She couldn't hide it from him, she only hoped that Atemu couldn't hear them talking, where ever he was. She turned around.  
"It was only once." She said to him.  
"You see, now you're lying again." he said.  
He didn't look angry, for some strange reason.  
"Okay, you caught me, twice." She admitted, looking down at the ground.  
"Are you angry with me?" she asked.  
"No." he said, lifting her head up.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"It only means that you're embracing your inner darkness. The one I know you feel, the one you know you want to have again, just like that day that Atemu bit you." He said, licking her neck.  
"And I assume you would give me the key to unlock that power." She asked.  
She didn't want to admit it, but she hadn't changed much since she walked through that tablet, she still craved power, and control, for herself. But if she could get it through giving away her soul, to save Atemu, she would, with a smile.  
"I could, if you let me." he said to her.  
She took a breath and scraped her courage together.  
"Okay." She said.  
She looked up at him, into his green eyes.  
"Okay. Give it to me." she said.  
"Are you sure you want it? It can get difficult to control." He asked her.  
"I do. And I can. I'm stronger now than I have ever been before." She said.  
"Okay. I will." He smiled and revealed his fangs.  
"Tell me what is going to happen." She begged him.  
"Well, for one, your soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm."  
"Where Atemu's is?" she asked.  
"Yes." He smiled.  
"And then, after you bite me, what will happen to my body?" she asked.  
"It will change, into that of a demon, like mine." He said.  
"Will I have control over my body?"  
"Maybe, it depends on how strong your will is." He said to her.  
"What will happen to my baby?" she asked.  
"Our baby will be untouched." He smiled.  
"Okay, I'm ready." She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"There is nothing to be afraid of, it won't hurt, much." He said to her.  
"Can I ask one more thing?" she asked.  
"Yes." He said, pulling her towards the bed, and sitting down.  
"Would you die for me?" she asked.  
He looked down at the ground.  
"It would be difficult to kill me, but if I had to lay my life down for you, I would." He said to her.  
"Okay, I have one request." She said.  
"Do it when I least expect it." She asked.  
"I will." He said, leaning over to kiss her.  
She kissed him back and he leaned forward, pushing her slowly onto the bed. He moved and grinded on top of her, and she felt nothing, no disgust. Deep down, she enjoyed it. She felt him running his hand down the inside of her thigh. She felt him pushing her thighs apart and wedging his hips between them. His love handles moulded exactly to her knees, like they were two separate parts of the same stone. They were made for each other. His body was so hot, and she felt every movement he made, but she didn't expect to feel what she felt next.  
In the throws of passion, he had bared his fangs, and sunk his fangs deep into her neck. She felt the sharp pain of them cutting through her delicate skin and flesh. She felt them puncture her jugular vein, and the blood rushing out of the holes. She heard and felt him sucking her blood out of the vein. He writhed on top of her, but his mouth never left her neck. She wrapped her arms around his chest and relaxed. His warm body was a bit of a comfort, as she gave away her soul, without a fight. She closed her eyes and hoped her plan would work.  
When he was done, he lifted his head and looked into her face. She was deadly pale, having had all her blood drained from her. He sat back and watched her. He wondered what he had done wrong; she was supposed to be awake by now.  
"Cerise." He said, and she did nothing.  
"Cerise!" he shouted and shook her.  
She gasped for air and opened her eyes. He looked down into her eyes to see if he had been successful. She looked up at him.  
"Hi." She smiled, revealing her fangs.  
Her eyes shone green in the morning sunlight.  
"You're alive." He hugged her.  
"No," she said.  
"I'm a demon." She smiled.  
"You're the most beautiful demon I've ever seen." He said.  
"You have only seen one." she said.  
"I only need to see one, you." He said, leaning down to kiss her.  
She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him over.  
"Let the games begin." She smiled. 


	95. Chapter 95

Cerise woke up face down in the dark. Her head was throbbing and her neck was stiff. She rolled over onto her back and put both her hands on her face.  
"Was that a bad dream or what?" she said to herself.  
When she was feeling a bit better, she uncovered her face, and stared up into darkness.  
"That's weird." she said to herself.  
"Where is the sun, and the moon, it was full moon just last night." She said, looking to her side, it was dark all around her.  
She sat up and looked behind her, only to find a dark abyss. She stood and had another look around. She was totally in the dark, except for a few flashed of purple here and there.  
"It can't be." She said.  
"The Shadow Realm. How did I get here?" she said, on the point of panic.  
"Wait." She said remembering her dream.  
"So it wasn't a nightmare, damn it Cerise, why do you always give in?" she said to herself.  
"Oh, yeah, now I remember." She added.  
"He has to be around her somewhere." She said.  
"Atemu." She said, but her voice got lost in the vastness of the shadows.  
"Atemu!" she shouted, and she heard the echo come back to her.  
"Where are you?" she shouted, but once again the echo came back to her. "Atemu!" she shouted harder.  
"Walk around, Cerise, maybe then he can't hear you." She said to herself.  
She carried on shouting for him as she walked around.

Atemu sat alone in the darkness, in a golden cage, like a captive bird. All he heard was the sounds of the shadows laughing at him.  
"How did I get myself into this?" he said to himself.  
He remembered the times that he had with Cerise, and the last thing he remembered was riding away from the city, away from her as she waved at him from the road. That was the last time he saw her face, smiling at him. Then he remembered being ambushed in the mountains. He was being held captive by the evil within his own heart.  
"It looks like I'm here to stay." He said, shifting sitting positions.  
He reached around his neck and took off his cartouche. It was the only thing the demon had left him with. He gave him a few rags of clothes and the necklace. He wrapped it around his hands, and fondled the cartouche between his fingers. Cerise's name had been carved into it, with his own hand.  
"Do you remember when I first saw Cerise?" he asked himself.  
"She was standing next to Kaiba, on his plane, just before the finals of the battle city tournament." He smiled.  
"She had an air of elegance, of sophistication about her." he remembered her standing there, in her black dress, so silently, but with so much dignity.  
"She seemed to have a connection with Ancient Egypt, I just didn't know how much." He smiled.  
"I knew it was her, I knew from the start, it was her." he said himself.  
"If I could go back in time, I would never have told her. Just let her go on with her life, with Kaiba." He said, feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
He covered his eyes and cried, like he had never cried before. He had been alone for just under four months.  
"Atemu!" he heard someone shout.  
"Look at me, I'm talking to myself, and now I'm hearing voices." He laughed.  
"Atemu!" he heard again.  
"Leave me alone." He said.  
"Atemu, damn it you better answer me!" he heard again.  
"Hey, that isn't my imagination. I know that voice." He stood up and looked through the bars.  
He saw a dark shadow moving in the distance.  
"Cerise." He said.  
"Atemu!" she shouted again.  
"Cerise!" he shouted as hard as he could.  
She heard him shouting back at her, faintly.  
"Atemu!" she shouted.  
"Cerise, I'm here!" he shouted.  
"I'm coming, where are you?" she shouted, and ran in the direction in which she had heard him.  
"I'm here, just follow my voice!" he shouted.  
He saw the shadow coming closer, and soon it took her form. Then he saw her face in the little light there was. His heart leapt when he saw her smile at him.  
"Thank goodness I found you." She said to him as she put her hands through the bars and hugged him.  
She smelt like vanilla, and she looked even more beautiful than the day he last remembered her.  
"What are you doing in here?" she asked, letting go of him, and looking at the golden cage.  
"He locked me in here." He said.  
"There must be a key, where does he keep it?"  
"It doesn't, he opens it with his mind." Atemu said.  
"How do it get you out of here?" she asked.  
"You'll have to cast that spell, just like Mana taught you. And then when you lock the Shadow Games away, I will be set free." He said to her.  
"I can't leave you like this."  
"You have to, you need to get back and cast that spell."  
"I can't." she said, bursting out into tears.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"I can't do it without you."  
"You can." He fumbled to her face through the bars.  
"I can't, I'm not strong enough." She cried and hugged him through the bars.  
He wrapped his arms around her.  
"You are, I've seen you do things that no other woman can do." He whispered into her ear.  
"Remember that time that Mahad asked Set to practice sword play with me, and he wasn't playing. That day you probably saved my life." He said.  
"I did. Set would have shredded you." She smiled.  
"You seem different." He said to her.  
"In what way?"  
"More guarded."  
"Hello, I've been living with a demon for four months. I had to be."  
"I know, I've seen the things he's done to you." He said.  
She had to tell him about Set, but she couldn't get it past her throat.  
"Have you heard the things he has said to me?" she asked him.  
"No, I can only see things; I hear nothing in this place." He said.  
"How am I going to get you out of here?" she asked.  
"You know. Just trust your heart. Trust in us. Then I'll be fine."  
"I do."  
"What?"  
"Trust in us. We are stronger together than anyone has ever been." She said.  
"Then just do it. I'm strong enough to take it from there." He smiled at her.  
"I love you, more than you'll ever know." She said to him.  
"I love you too." He said, stroking the back of her head.  
"I have to go now." She said to him, letting go.  
She stepped back and looked at him.  
"You can do it. I'll be right there, right next to you." He smiled.  
"Whatever he tells you, know that I love you, now and forever." She said, before she kissed him.  
It felt wonderful to kiss her husband again. She didn't want to let go, but he pushed her away.  
"Go." He said to her.  
She shook her head.  
"Go!" he shouted at her.  
"I love you." She whispered to him.  
"Go, get out of here." He said to her.  
She kissed him one last time before she walked off into the shadows.  
"Good luck." He said to himself. 


	96. Chapter 96

When Cerise woke up, she was back in her room late at night.  
"I must have got out after all." She thought as she looked around the dark room.  
She sat up and pain shot through her body. Everywhere was hurting, her ribs, sides, torso and even her arms and legs. She looked down and saw that she was covered in blood. She touched the bloody spots and saw that there were deep cuts under them. She looked at Utema lying next to her, he had the same wounds.  
"Talk about rough." She said to herself.  
She put her feet on the floor and stood up slowly. These cuts were really hurting, but she had to get that spell book. She bent over and went down slowly on her knees and looked under the bed. She smiled when she saw the thick book there. She reached in and pulled it out. She paged to the fifth page and saw that the page was still there. "Now, I need to find something to trap you in." she said, looking around the room. She stood up and looked around, and the millennium puzzle seemed to call to her.  
"Of course, you were trapped in there." She said to herself, walking around to his side of the bed.  
She gently lifted the puzzle up off the side table. He moaned and groaned. She stopped and stood dead still. He mumbled something and turned over. He was fast asleep. She took the puzzle and walked back to the spell book. She said the spell softly, just to make sure she could say the words. When she felt confident that she had it, she stood up. She said the spell aloud; she did not care if she woke him up.__

"The moon sets its blade upon your head,  
Lighting the depths of your empty soul.  
You are not alive, neither are you dead.  
Inside your mind's castle, hollow bells toll,  
But when the wind blows it's howling horn,  
Among the void, you will be reborn."

She said, and she heard him waking up. He opened his eyes and looked at her  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
She said nothing, just looked at him with so much anger. The golden box that the millennium items were in shook and the lid fell off.  
"No, not this." He said to her.  
The items floated out of the box and swirled around him so fast, they looked like a golden ball.  
"You are saying the darkness trap spell." He sat up.  
She carried on with the spell.

_"And when you feel my life in your veins,  
The shattered sun will shed its bloody tear,  
Entangled by the endless beginnings chain,  
I will silently whisper in you ear,  
That I was once lifeless and torn,  
Within your darkness, I will be reborn."_

She said and a bright light spilled out of the millennium items and filled the room. She heard him screaming and then when she looked down at the puzzle, she saw that it had come part and was floating around her hands. Now she had to say one more thing.  
"In the name of the Pharaoh, I lock the darkness in his heart and the Shadow Games away forever!" she shouted.  
She saw a black ball float towards her in the light. It came to a stop in front of her and the pieces of the puzzle wrapped around it, capturing it inside. The light faded and she saw that Atemu was lying on the bed.  
"Atemu." She said walking up to him, reaching out for him.  
"Not quite." Utema said, rolling over and sitting up in bed.  
"But I did it right." She said, looking at the spell.  
"There was one thing you didn't do." He said, standing up on the bed exposing his wings and transforming into a demon.  
"Thank you for trapping Atemu in that puzzle for me." he said, stepping off the bed.  
"No, Atemu!" she shouted at the puzzle.  
He walked closer to her.  
"I had a feeling you would try something like that." He said to her.  
He grabbed her around her neck and lifted her up off the ground.  
"Now you will know the meaning of fear." He said to her.  
He squeezed her throat so tight, she couldn't get air. She clawed at his hand, but she was too weak already. Just when it felt like it was over, a bright white light filled the room, and she felt him let go of her neck. She fell to the floor, grasping for air. She looked across the room and saw Utema lying on the ground.  
"What the…" she said, and then she saw that someone was standing between her and him.  
She looked up and saw Atemu's black cloak flapping in the wind. He was wearing his ceremonial outfit, complete with golden attire and cloak. He shone like the sun itself. He was standing over her; he had pushed Utema over and was now standing between him and her.  
"Atemu?" she said.  
He turned around.  
"Hi there." He smiled.  
"But you're in the puzzle." She said, looking at the puzzle lying across the floor.  
"I lived there for 5000 years, I think I know how to get out." He helped her to her feet.  
"It is only my spirit, my body still has an unwelcome guest." He said to her, looking at Utema rolling around on the ground.  
"He can get up, you need to smash the puzzle. Before he gets up." he said to her.  
"But then you'll be trapped in there with him." she said to him.  
"It is supposed to happen." He said, stepping forward as Utema got up.  
"That's right, Yugi puts it back together again, 5000 years from now." She remembered.  
"Smash it, now!" he shouted, as he lunged at Utema, who was now ready for fighting again.  
They flew at each other, throwing punches and pushing.  
"Do it, now!" Atemu shouted back at her.  
She took the puzzle in her hands and threw it down on the ground, but it simply bounced around. She picked it up and did it again. Nothing.  
"It won't break!" she shouted.  
Atemu and Utema were fighting so that he didn't hear her.  
"So you came back, good, now I can kill both off you." Utema said to Atemu.  
"Not while I still air in my lungs." Atemu punched him.  
"Don't you mean my lungs?" Utema mocked him.  
Atemu punched him again and then he punched back. They fell to the ground and wrestled each other, exchanging blow. Cerise saw how they were fighting, and she stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. She watched in slow motion as Utema pushed Atemu to one side and got up off the floor. He ran at her like she was watching some sort of movie. She bent down and picked up the puzzle by the rope it was on. She swung it around and with all her force behind it, slammed it against the wall. The puzzle shattered into pieces and the pieces flew in every direction. She watched Utema trip and fall at her feet. He grappled the pieces of the puzzle, trying to put them back together.  
"You won't get it right. Only one person can do it. And he hasn't even been born yet." She smiled.  
She watched as the white light filled the room again, and when it faded, Atemu's body was lying at her feet, and Atemu's soul was gone. She looked down at him and wondered if she had got it right. She bent down and felt for a pulse on him. She felt a faint little thump under her fingers. She rolled him over and saw that he was unconscious.  
"Wake up." she said to him, but he didn't move.  
"Wake up!" she shouted, choking up, but still he did nothing.  
She sat back and looked at him. He was too heavy for her to pick up alone. She stood up and walked to the bed. She pulled off the blankest and covered him with them. She got a pillow and put it under his head. She lay down next to him and covered herself with the blanket. In all this commotion, the tiger cubs had hid under the bed. When she was still, they came out and came up to her. The little male jumped on top of her while the other two females walked around to her face.  
"Hey guys." She said to them.  
They curled up at her feet and fell asleep. The little male saw Atemu and hissed.  
"He didn't know what he was doing. He has been sick." She said to him.  
He walked up to him and smelled him.  
"But is okay now. So be nice." She said to him.  
He turned away from Atemu and came to lie by Cerise. They all fell asleep next to him, hoping he would be normal in the morning. 


	97. Chapter 97

He woke up the next morning with a beam of sunlight on his face. It was a shock, but it was a welcome shock. It was the first time he had felt the sunlight on his face in a long time. She looked to his side and saw Cerise. He looked down at her feet and saw the three little cubs. He recognized them, from the visions he had through Utema. He had killed their mother, and he saw the whole thing. He stroked Blizzard's head and he rolled over for him to rub his tummy. He sat up and felt like his ribs were broken. He wrapped his hands around himself and hugged his ribs. They were definitely broken. He stood up and looked at Cerise. She had blood all over her, and so did he. He saw the deep red cuts on her body, and he saw that he had the same.  
"There must have been some fight." He said to himself.  
He saw that the bed was covered in blood too. He knelt down next to her.  
"Cerise." He wheezed.  
She moaned and turned over.  
"Cerise!" he managed to say louder.  
She opened her eyes and saw that he was standing above her.  
"Please don't hurt me." she said, covering her face to him.  
"I'm back." he wheezed.  
She uncovered her eyes and looked into his eyes. They were amethyst again.  
"Atemu." She said.  
"Yes." He said, coughing.  
"You're back." she sat up and hugged him.  
"Not so hard." He whispered into her ear.  
"Why, I missed you."  
"My ribs." He said.  
She let go of him.  
"I think they're broken." He said.  
"Okay, okay. Let's get you up." she said, helping him up to his feet.  
She helped him to the bed and he sat down.  
"Did I do that to you?" he asked.  
"Yes." She said, reaching over to the water basin and taking out the wet cloth.  
"And I did that to you." She said, wiping away the blood.  
"I'm so sorry." He said, bursting into to tears.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." She said.  
"I gave into my darkness, again." He sighed.  
"So did I." She said to him.  
"How?" he asked.  
She had to make a quick save.  
"I let him bite me." she said.  
"Anyway, it's over now, and you're back. Now we can go on as normal." She said.  
"Yes, I hope so." he smiled.  
"We need to get the doctor here." She said to him.  
"Go get him." he said.  
She got up and walked to the door.  
"I'll pick up the pieces of the puzzle later." She said, before she walked out.  
She got the doctor, who came to their room. He bandaged his ribs and inspected him.  
"It looks like they haven't punctured your lungs." He said, listening to his breathing.  
"Why can't he breathe properly?" she asked.  
"The pain." The doctor replied.  
He gave her a powder.  
"This is a pain killer, give a little to him in his morning water." he said to her.  
He turned to face Atemu.  
"It tastes terrible, but it works like a charm." He smiled.  
"Thank you." He said to the doctor.  
The doctor left and Cerise closed the door behind him. She turned to Atemu.  
"Would you like to have a wash?" she asked.  
"That would be nice." He smiled painfully.  
"Here, let me help you." She said, walking up to him.  
She helped him up and took off his clothes. He helped him to the pool and walked with him into the water. She washed off all the blood on herself and on him.  
"I can't go out like this." He said.  
"I know." She said.  
She put her hands under his head and neck.  
"Lie back." she said.  
He did and she lowered him down into the water. She washed the blood out of his hair.  
"Did you see me, when I was fighting with him?" he asked.  
"I did." She smiled.  
"You are so brave." She smiled down at him.  
"I had to protect you." He said.  
"What was it like, in the puzzle I mean. Were the walls still so blank?" she asked.  
"The section I was in, were, but when I heard you calling, I came right out, I didn't have time to look around." He said.  
"Did you see our new pets?" she asked.  
"Yes, the three cubs." He said.  
"I'm going to teach them to swim in a day or two." She said.  
"I'm so happy you're back." she said to him, bending down to kiss him.  
"So am I." He smiled.  
She helped him back up and he sat on the water chair and looked out over the city.  
"It has changed." He said.  
"Soon after you left, there was a fire. And we had to rebuild everything again." she said, sitting next to him.  
"It was caused by Slifer." He said.  
"Yes, Utema summoned him under the seal, and he didn't like it. He attacked the city." He said, looking out over the city.  
"Is everything okay other than that?" he asked.  
"Yes. There has been no word from the Dagger. And I asked all the priests if they are still loyal to you." She said.  
"Is Set still loyal to me?" he asked.  
"Yes, he said he was." She said.  
"Then it must be someone else." He said.  
"Who?"  
"The leader of the Dagger. I have to find him." he said.  
"Later, first you have to get better." She said, helping him up the steps.  
She put him on the bed and he lay down. She covered him with the blanket and gave him some pain killer powder in some water. He took a sip.  
"Aw, it tastes horrible."  
"He said it did." She smiled.  
"Drink up." she said.  
He took a breath and downed the whole goblet.  
"Like I said, brave." She said, taking the goblet from him.  
"Get some sleep, I'll pick up the pieces of the puzzle so long, then I'll go get you some breakfast." She smiled.  
"I'll go down to breakfast with you."  
"You can't walk."  
"I can if you help me."  
"Okay." She bent down and started picking up the pieces.  
There were fifteen in total. She held the piece with the eye on it in her hand.  
"Do you remember that story grandpa told to Yugi? How he got the puzzle." She asked.  
"Yes, he said he went into my tomb, and found the box." he said.  
"After you saved him. Atemu are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.  
"No."  
"You have to save grandpa, or there will be no Yugi, no Yugi, no you." She said.  
"You're right." He said, turning his head and looking at her.  
"Do you have any ideas of the way you want your tomb to be like?" she asked, putting the last piece into the golden box.  
"Want to get rid of me so soon." He smiled.  
"No, we need to design your tomb, so you know your way around, so you can leave the box there for him to find and save grandpa." She said, picking up the box and carried it over to the dresser.  
"You're right." He said, sitting up.  
"I have to do it soon. It might already be too late." He said.  
"It won't be, you save him, so your timing will be right." She smiled.  
"How are you always so optimistic?" he asked.  
"I just am." She smiled.  
"I do have a few ideas." He admitted.  
"We need to design it the same way that grandpa described it." She said.  
"We will." He lay back down.  
"You'll go when you're better, until then, I'll design your tomb."  
"Make the traps really hard to get by." He said.  
"You bet, no grave robber will get your body." She smiled.  
She helped him get dressed and they went down to the breakfast table. He stuffed himself on fruit and bacon. After that, they went walking next to the Nile.  
Later that day, the last repayment due to him was paid, so they had all their money back.  
That night, she was standing in the royal gardens, watching the cubs playing, when Set came to her.  
"Hello, Your Highness." He said in a joking tone.  
"What are you doing here?" she said, without looking at him.  
"I'm here to make sure that you don't want something extra." He asked.  
"I don't, never again." she turned and walked away.  
"You told me just the other night that your relationship with him was on the rocks." He said to her.  
"It isn't anymore. I love him now more than ever." She said walking away.  
"Well, I'll just have to do something about that." He said to himself.  
She sent for Joseph and his family, and they came back. He opened his own blacksmith workshop and was the first person to shoe a horse. She asked Alihana and the others to move back into the palace, and they were too happy to come back. They were happy to see her again. 


	98. Chapter 98

Over the next four months, she and Atemu designed his tomb. They sat outside at the palace at the breakfast table one morning in the warm sunlight.  
"At the entrance, will be paintings of you and me and things that happened in your life." She said.  
"Sounds good." He said.  
"Then, there will be two snake statues, facing each other. They will have motion detector spells on them and they will shoot out a thin, sharp needle at the person who walks past them without paying their respect." She said.  
"That's a good idea. They can have ruby eyes."  
"I was thinking emerald, but if you like ruby, it's okay." She smiled.  
"Then, there will be a tablet, I haven't decided what it says, but I'll figure that out later." She said.  
"Okay, go on."  
"On the tablet, will be a special type of writing, the type you can only read when the oil bath at the base is lit." she said.  
"Okay, I'm with you." He said.  
"Oh, feel here." She said to him, grabbing his hand and putting it on her belly.  
"He is kicking." He said.  
"Or she." She said.  
"Or she." He agreed.  
"How soon?" he asked.  
"In the next month, hopefully. I feel like I swallowed a beach ball." She laughed.  
"You look beautiful." He said to her.  
"Thank you." She said before he kissed her.  
"Okay, let's not get distracted." She said, turning her attention to the plans.  
"After the oil bath is lit, the floor will slide away before it, revealing a stair case down into the tomb." She said.  
"Okay, what happens after that?" he asked.  
"The staircase will lead down into the maze. Where your," she stopped.  
"Go on." He said.  
"I'm sorry, this is just so hard." She said, wiping a single tear away.  
"It won't happen for the next 5000 years." He tried to make her feel better.  
"I know, but it's still hard." She said.  
"Go on." He nodded.  
"Okay, then in the maze, there will be a narrow ledge before a maze. The wall will push out spikes and then the wall will move closer to the edge, forcing the person to go into the maze." She said.  
"Alright." He said.  
"In the maze, will be statues with spells on them. You can only get past them, if you slid with your left foot forward to the end of the maze." She explained.  
"Okay." He smiled.  
"Under the maze, will be the Shadow Realm. So if you fall off, you end up in the Shadow Realm." She said.  
"But you locked it away in the puzzle." He said.  
"I'll take only a piece out, and put it there." She said.  
"Okay, what's next?" he asked.  
"After you make your way through the maze, you walk through a door way and then you see the burial chamber. There will be a thin causeway with monster tablets etched into it, leading to the white granite pedestal, where I will put your sarcophagus." She said.  
"White hey, okay so far."  
"Then, behind that, a tablet, like the one that we have here. You will walk through this one and end up there, and in front of the tablet; will be a podium for the golden box." she said.  
"So, I will walk through this tablet, and then I'll end up there, without going through the traps and maze?" he asked.  
"Yes, you'll be right there, and then all you have to do is wait for grandpa." She said.  
"Okay, so when can I walk through this tablet?" he asked.  
"Soon." She smiled.  
"Promise me that you will have it built just like this." He said.  
"I promise." She smiled.  
"I need to take my medicine." He said, pouring a little into a goblet.  
He poured some water into it.  
"Are you still drinking that stuff?" she asked.  
"Yes, I only have one day left, and then I'm going cold turkey." He said, downing the water.  
"Good, I don't like you drinking that stuff for the rest of your life." She smiled.  
They took the plans to the royal builder, and he said that everything was possible, so they started building it, in the Valley of the Kings, next to his father's. They said it would be finished in five years.  
Atemu and Cerise had decided that he would walk through the tablet soon, but he didn't want to tell her when. He had asked Mana and Mahad to meet him at the tablet. 


	99. Chapter 99

He pretended to be sleeping until he knew that Cerise had fallen asleep. He sat up and looked at her. She was sound asleep. He got out of the bed and tip toed around the three cubs, which now slept on the floor around their room. He put on his ceremonial outfit, cloak, and golden bands on his arms, legs and neck, his earrings and his crown. He opened the door and looked back at Cerise. Bakura told him that the tablet stopped time, so he didn't know when he would see her again. Grandpa might take years to get there. He went back to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then he went down to the entrance hall, where Mahad and Mana were waiting for him. They greeted him.  
"Good evening, Pharaoh." They said.  
They were quite old now, and were busy training their apprentices. But they were still the only ones who could open the gateway.  
"It is good to see you again, old friends." He smiled at them.  
"It is. We have been very busy with our apprentices." Mahad said.  
"I understand. And even when you give up your post, you will always be my guardians." He smiled.  
"Where do you wish to go?" Mahad asked.  
"I wish to go to the time 1960 AD, on the 6th day of the 3rd month, I think." He said.  
"And if we may ask, what do you wish to do there?" Mana asked.  
"I have to leave the golden box there." He said, then remembering he had forgotten the box in his room.  
"I'll be back now." He said, turning and walking towards the stairs.  
"I wondered how long it would take you." Cerise said.  
A heavily pregnant Cerise had woken up when he kissed her, and taken the box down to him.  
"How did you know I was gone?" he asked.  
"You woke me up when you kissed me." she smiled, handing him the box.  
"Be careful." She said to him.  
"I will be." He smiled.  
He looked back at Mana and Mahad, and they opened the gateway.  
"Don't take too long, I don't know when I'm going to pop." She said, stroking her big belly.  
"I won't be." He said, walking in front of the tablet.  
The white light blinded him and he covered his eyes.  
"What would you do without me?" she asked him.  
"I don't know." He smiled.  
"Good luck, tell grandpa I say hi." She said to him.  
He nodded and looked at the gateway. He took a breath and walked through the dazzling gateway.

When he had walked through there was a short passage and then he stepped out into his tomb. He looked around and saw that the room was very dark. He put down the box and reached to his side and felt two stones on a shelf.  
"Flint." He said to himself.  
"She remembered the flint." He said, taking hold of the two stones.  
He hit them against each other and the sparks lit the oil urn next to him. The light lit up the left side of the room, just enough so he could see the other urn. When both were lit, he saw that there was an oil vein all around the side of the room. He held the flint over it and hit the stones together. The sparks lit up the section and the flame ran all around the room and it was lit up quite well.  
"Ingenious." He said.  
"You are smarter that what I give you credit for." He said picking up the box.  
The tomb was just as she had said, the pedestal, and the sarcophagus.  
"This is weird." He said, putting the box down on the pedestal and walking around it to his sarcophagus.  
He ran his hand over the golden casket. His face had been painted onto the top. He cast his eye over the casket, and saw something on the top, at his feet. He walked over, and picked it up. It was a tiny golden box, just the size of his palm. He opened the lid and it played a little tune, like a flute playing. The soft sound filled the tomb with a beautiful tune that lifts his spirits. Inside, was a folded piece of paper. He picked it up and put down the box on the casket. He unfolded the piece of paper that it was a photo, and saw that Cerise was in the photo. He looked next to her and saw boy, about fourteen; he looked just like Yugi. He looked to her other side, and saw a girl, about twelve, holding Cerise's left hand. She had long black hair, with blond and red streaks in it, natural highlights. She looked just like Cerise, only smaller. Cerise looked exactly the same, as the last time he saw her. She was wearing her crown and was holding the crook and frail in her right hand. She had a cut on her right cheek. She was smiling, but she was clearly sad. He turned over the photo to see if anything had been written on the back. There was.  
"Look in the box." it said.  
He smiled, when he realized she knew exactly how he thought. He lifted the lid of the box and looked inside, there was a little piece of folded paper. He took it out and put the lid back on the box. He unfolded the piece of paper and started reading the letter.  
"_My dear Atemu._"  
It was addressed to him. He read on.  
"_This is probably the most difficult letter that I have ever had to write._" He said.  
"_As you can see, you are dead. I'm not going to tell you when you die, because then you'll be worrying while you have to save grandpa, so here it goes._" He read.  
"_The boy in the photo is our son, Ateru. He is fourteen in that photo. He is a lot like you, strong, stubborn, and he will rule after you. You taught him well, and it looks like he will rule like you, but don't worry, I won't send him into the position without him being ready._" He read.  
He picked up the photo and looked into the face of his son.  
"Ateru." He said.  
He read the rest of the letter.  
"_The girl is our daughter, Ceria. I know that you know nothing of her, but believe me, she is very much real. She loves you so much, and she took your death really hard. She says that she will come fetch you on Daisy; that is her horse. She named her herself. She says that it was unfair that Ra took you so soon, and she is angry with him. She will be fine. Me on the other hand, well, I have no choice but to go on._" He read.  
He saw the smudged letters and knew that she was crying when she was writing the letter.  
"_I lost you in the worst way possible, you were murdered, and I swear I will find the person responsible and kill him with my bare hands._" He read.  
"_I miss you so much, and I feel like I can't go on, but I have to, for our children, and for Egypt._" He read.  
He felt the tears welling up in his eyes.  
"_As for your future, when you come back to me now, we have a difficult time ahead. There will be people who try and pull us down but you must have faith in us. If you do that, then we will be fine, and I will lose you the way I'm supposed to lose you. Please, just remember, that even after all these years, there is no person who I love more._" He read.  
"_I know that you will probably go back to Yugi when you die, without all your memories, but please come back to me, or at least wait for me. I can't live without you, or at least the promise of seeing you again." _he read_.  
"If only I knew what I know now. I would you hold you forever, and I'm sorry for everything I have done to you, or going to do. I've hurt you and I am truly sorry._" He read.  
"_I hope you are watching me, my every move, guiding me and my decisions, because I don't think I could do it alone. There is nothing I wouldn't do, to have one more chance to look into your eyes, and see that sparkle, you looking back at me._" he read.  
"_Please have a pleasant trip, and I hope to see you soon. You have my heart and soul forever. Cerise._" He read.  
He wondered what she was sorry about, and why would she say that she hurt him, how did she hurt him. He heard someone coming.  
"It must be right through here." He heard grandpa say.  
He shoved the little box, the photo and the letter in his pocket. He hid behind a pillar and watched from a distance. When grandpa was walking down the causeway, his guide shot him. He fell down the side, but grabbed the side.  
"Thank you for your help, but I can take it from here." The guide said to him.  
"I'll never want for anything again." he said as he walked along the causeway, and then a shadow monster appeared and swallowed him.  
"I can't hold on much longer." He heard grandpa say.  
He stepped out from behind the pillar and walked to where grandpa was hanging over the edge of the causeway. He bent down and held out his hand to him.  
"I've been waiting for you." The light from the tablet made him look even more Pharaoh like than he already did.  
"You're going to remember this forever." He thought to himself.  
He pulled him up and grandpa collapsed as soon as he was up. Atemu stood up and looked down at him.  
"So what do I do now?" he asked.  
He remembered grandpa telling Yugi that he just woke up and the Pharaoh was gone. "Looks like I go home now." He said, turning around and walking back to the tablet. He looked at the golden box, and stroked it before he walked back through the gateway.  
When grandpa woke up, the light was gone, and so was his saviour. He looked at the golden box and it shone, like it was calling to him. He walked up to it.  
"I'll keep this safe forever." He said, picking it up.  
He lifted the lid and saw pieces of gold in it, it looked like a puzzle. There was also a letter. He took out the letter and put down the box on the pedestal to read it.  
"_Dear Simon._" He read.  
"Man, that is freaky." He said.  
He read further.  
"_I know that you just more than a little freaked out right now, but believe me, that we were expecting you. In this box is a very special puzzle. You won't be able to solve it, so don't even try, even though you probably won't listen to me and try anyway. Every game has a solution, hey._" He read.  
"That is really scary." He said.  
He read further.  
"_I'm glad that you made it past the traps, and now here is your reward. Give this box to your grandson, one day when you have one. He will be able to solve it, and then our story starts all over again. My life will be forever changed if you do this for me. You will get a lot more than money could ever buy.  
P.S. don't be so hard on Joey; he's a good kid. Cerise._" He read.  
"I better get back home." He said, taking the box and walking out the tomb.

Cerise and the others were waiting for Atemu on the other side. He walked through and saw her face.  
"Did you do it?" she asked.  
"Yeah, he was right on time." he smiled at her, trying not to look too worried.  
He now knew that he died before Cerise, and that he would never get to see his grand children.  
"Let's go to bed." She took him by the arm and led him up the stairs.  
Mana and Mahad closed the gateway and went back to their temples. 


	100. Chapter 100

The next week, Cerise woke up, uncomfortable, and hot. She got up and looked at Atemu, who was sleeping very quietly. She got up and slipped off her clothes. She tiptoed around the tiger cubs and went to the pool. She walked down into the water and went under it. She came up and just floated there for a few minutes. She heard water rippling and she knew that Atemu was up. He walked up behind her and took her by her shoulders. The incident with Utema hadn't affected him at all, he was normal again. He lifted her head up onto his lap.  
"What are you up to?" he asked her.  
"I feel so uncomfortable, it's the only place I feel normal." She said, looking up into his eyes.  
"I know." He smiled.  
"Hopefully it won't be long now." He looked at her belly.  
"I just don't know what to do to help it along." She said.  
"I don't think there is anything you can do." He kissed her on her forehead.  
"I need to go talk to the priests, then I'll be back." he said to her.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked him.  
"They want to throw a party for you and the baby, when he comes. And we need to talk about the details. That's all." He smiled.  
"Then you can come back here, and we can spend all day here, drinking juice and just hanging out." She smiled.  
"I agree. I'll be back just now." He said, before kissing her on her forehead again and getting out.  
He got dressed in his ceremonial outfit and went down to the throne room. Just as he left the room, someone sneaked his way into Cerise's room. She heard the door open.  
"Did you forget something?" she said, expecting it to be Atemu.  
"Nothing that I can't get back." Set said to Cerise.  
"What are you doing here?" she said to him, stading up in the water, covering herself.  
"I'm here to see if you haven't changed you mind." He said, sitting down on the steps.  
"I asked you to leave me be." She said, hiding her body from him.  
"Ah, don't be like that, we had such goods times together." He said, stroking the top of the water with his hand.  
"We did, but it's over now. I said to myself I would never stoop that low again. I love Atemu, and always will. Nothing you can do, or say can change that." She tried to drill into his head.  
"It's been months, and for some reason, I can't get over us." He said.  
"There was no us." She said.  
"I know I'm stronger than this, but it seems you have me under your spell." He smiled.  
"Please leave." She turned around.  
"You want me to stay." He said, taking off his shirt and headdress.  
He got into the water and waded up to her.  
"Leave me alone." She said to him, but she secretly wanted him to stay.  
He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She pushed him away and turned around. "Atemu is right down stairs." She said.  
"That what makes it even more appealing." He smiled and stepped up to her.  
"Your tummy seems to be getting in the way." He said, touching her belly.  
"Leave, please, I beg of you. I can't go through with this again." she begged him.  
"Just one kiss." He stooped down and kissed her.  
She pulled away, but he just leaned more forward, and when she had nowhere to go, he caught up with her. Their lips touched and she felt like pushing him away, but it was so good. She stood upright again and kissed him back. He wrapped his arm around her and she wrapped hers around his waist. His body was so hard and tight. She ran her hands over his back muscles, feeling each and every little bump. He slid his hands down her thigh and up to her derrière and cupped his hands over her cheeks. He lifted her up, but she pushed him away.  
"You said only a kiss." She reminded him.  
"Everything starts with a kiss." He smiled, coming closer to her, wanting to kiss her neck.  
"No, enough." She said, putting up her hand.  
She looked into his blue eyes.  
"Please go now." She said.  
"If that is what you wish." He addressed her like a Queen.  
"I do." She said.  
He nodded and stepped back. He bowed and waded back to the stairs. He put on his headdress and shirt. He took one last look at her, and then left. He walked down the stairs, only to catch the last bit of Atemu's meeting.  
"Tell Set he has the honours of capturing this beast. Seeing as he isn't here." Atemu said.  
He didn't notice that he was standing at the foot of the stairs.  
"I will get what I want, one way or another." Set said, before he walked off. 


	101. Chapter 101

There were only six priests there. The door opened and they greeted him.  
"Where is Set?" he asked.  
"Set had something he had to do, I will inform him of the developments." Serenity said to Atemu.  
"Okay. Let us begin." He said walking past them and sitting down on the throne.  
"When is the Queen due?" Amber asked him.  
"Soon. She just told me she feels like she swallowed a beach ball." He smiled  
"A beach ball, what on earth is that?" Shada asked.  
"Never mind. Let us go on with the conference." Atemu said.  
"We each wish to offer our blessings to the little arrival." Mana said.  
"That will be fine, but don't be too hasty, we don't know when he or she will come." Atemu said, remembering what his reflection had said to him all those months ago.  
"We will only hold this ceremony maybe a week after the birth." Mahad said.  
"Of course." Atemu said.  
"Afterwards, we will show the prince or princess to the city, and then, we will hold a festival in the Queen's and the child's honor." Joey said.  
"I agree, that will be fine. We must just keep it as quiet as possible. We will have a baby to look after then." He said.  
"Is that all?" Atemu asked.  
"No, Pharaoh." Mahad said.  
"There is the matter of the girl that Queen Cerise saved that day, I believe her name is Kisara." Serenity said to him.  
"It is, but why is it so urgent?" He asked.  
"We believe that she may be a threat to the kingdom, due the shadow creature residing within her." Amber said.  
"What creature is it?" he asked.  
"It is the most powerful monster I have ever sensed." Shada said.  
"Go on." Atemu urged him on.  
"It is the great white dragon, with blues eyes. The same one we believe, that burned down Set's home village, all those years ago. It resides in her." Mahad said.  
"What will we do?" Atemu asked.  
"We must capture the monster and lock it in a tablet." Amber said.  
"Who will do it?" Atemu asked, and no one said a thing, they all just looked at each other.  
"Oh, I see. You're all too scared." Atemu said.  
"It isn't that we don't want to serve you, but we have never encountered such a strong creature before." Mana said.  
"Well then, Serenity, tell Set he has the honors of capturing this beast. Seeing as he isn't here." Atemu said, standing up.  
"Very well." They all bowed.  
They all secretly hoped that Set would volunteer out of his own, seeing as he had grown close to Kisara over the past few months.  
"Is there anything else?" he asked.  
"Only that we wish you and the Queen good luck, raising a child isn't easy." Mana said.  
"Thank you, I will pass the message on to Cerise." He said, walking past them.  
He went up to his room, leaving them to organize everything. He opened the door and heard soft wailing.  
"Cerise." He said, walking into the room.  
She wiped away the tears.  
"I'm here." She said.  
"What is wrong?" he asked.  
"Ah, just hormones." She said.  
"Well I'm done with the meeting, is there anything you would like to do today?" he asked, changing the subject.  
"I would like to go for a walk later, next to the Nile maybe." She smiled.  
"Okay, then we can go get some of that Turkish Delight you like so much, and you can show me what all the hype is about, hey." He said.  
"Okay." She said, walking up the stairs to where he was standing.  
She looked up into his eyes, so full of love and trust. She hugged him tight.  
"Ah, that's tight." He said, hugging her back.  
"I just want to hold you forever." She cried.  
"What has brought this on?" he asked.  
"Nothing, I just love you so much." She said.  
She rested her head on his chest and he cupped his hand over the back of her head.  
"Everything is going to be okay." He said, stroking the back of her head.  
Later that day, in the late afternoon, they went for a walk next to the Nile. They were left alone because everyone was busy getting the silt rich water from the Nile that had burst it's banks during the night. They watched the men gather up water and silt in the buckets and throw it over into the sluice galleys. Some men had designed slice gates, and simply lifted the pieces of wood, and watched the water run down into the fields.  
"We are doing so well." She said to him.  
"Egypt has become prosperous." He mocked her.  
She hit him on his arm with the back of her hand.  
"Ah, feel here, the baby's kicking again." she told him.  
He put his hand on her belly and felt the little thing kick the palm of his hand.  
"He's going to be a good fighter one day." Atemu said.  
"Or she is going to give all the boys a run for their money, literally." She smiled.  
"I'm so glad I met you." He said to her.  
"Do you even remember when you met me?" she asked turning around and looking out over the river.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
She laid her head on his shoulder and he cradled her belly from the bottom.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He said, wrapping his hands around her shoulders from behind.  
They swayed gently in each other's arms.  
"You were standing in the dark, behind the scenes of the Battle City Final. When Kaiba stormed out, you came out and apologized for him." he said.  
"It felt as though I had seen your face before, or rather Yugi's face. Somehow, I knew you were there, hiding in the shadows, like me." she bent her head back and looked up at him.  
He bent his head forward and kissed her on her lips. She looked back over the river.  
"And I made such a fool of myself when I first met you." She laughed.  
"I thought you were Yugi, and that he had a cold, that was why his voice was so deep, but it was you all along." She smiled.  
"How do you think they're doing?" he asked her.  
"I think they're doing ok. Kaiba finally got back his title, Yugi got his friends, and I got you." She smiled.  
"Did you ever think we would be standing here, 5000 years in the past?" he asked.  
"No, honestly, I didn't. But I must admit, it is a lot like I imagined." She said.  
"And how did you imagine it?" he turned her around.  
"Like it is now. Exactly." She kissed him.  
They walked along the pathway and then went back into town to get the sweets. They went to go sit at the fountain in the middle of the city, and she taught him how to eat it.  
"What is this white stuff?" he looked at the pink block.  
"Its just sugar." She said.  
"Pop the whole thing in your mouth, then suck it, till it just melts." She demonstrated. He followed her lead, and sucked the block. He nodded while he was eating it.  
"It is good." He said when it was finished.  
"I know now why you like the stuff." He added, taking another block out of the box. They finished the whole box and by the time they got home, it was dark, and time for supper. The chefs had made a special meal, mutton leg with mint sauce.  
"It's a new recipe. I invented myself." The chef bragged.  
"I'm sure it will taste as good as everything else you cook for us." Cerise said.  
The chef bowed and left for the night. They finished dinner and had some wine and water.  
"What time do you want to go to bed?" he asked her.  
"Later, I feel too hot to go to bed now." She said, sipping on her goblet.  
"Can I maybe throw a blanket on the grass, and we can watch the stars." He suggested.  
"I would like that." She smiled.  
"Be back now." He said, getting up.  
He ran up to their bedroom and got a blanket and a couple of pillows; it was such a lovely night, maybe they could sleep outside. When he came down, she was standing in the garden waiting for him. She was looking up at the stars, wondering what everyone else was doing right then. He threw the blanket out over the grass and put down the pillows. He walked up behind her and laid his head on her shoulder.  
"What you doing?" he asked.  
"Just wondering." She said.  
"About?"  
"What everyone is doing?" she replied.  
"They are sleeping." He replied.  
"Not them, you know who I mean." She said.  
"Ah, our friends from another time." he said, looking up at the sky too.  
"Do you ever miss them?" she asked.  
"I do." He replied.  
"I miss Amber, and Joey and Yugi, I miss everyone." She said, turning around.  
"I even miss Kaiba." She laughed.  
He nodded.  
"Strangely I miss Seto too." He laughed.  
"Do you think we'll ever get to go back?" she asked.  
"Maybe one day." He said, pulling her towards the blanket.  
"I'm dying to get a hair cut." She said.  
"Why, you have such lovely hair." He said, picking up a lock of her hair and twirling it in his fingers.  
"Not short, just shorter." She said, sitting down next to him.  
"Here, lie down." he said, patting his lap.  
She laid her head in his lap, while he played with her hair.  
"Maybe we can go back with the baby, and show Amber her niece or nephew." She said.  
"I would like to see Yugi again. His smile just lit up my day all those years ago." He said.  
"You and Yugi were very close." She looked up at him.  
"Sharing one body does that to you." He laughed.  
"Do you think the whole thing will start all over again, Yugi putting that puzzle together, and you and him sharing a body. Meeting me." She asked.  
"I hope that this time, I'll have all my memories. Of you and the babies." He said.  
She sat up and looked back at him.  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" she looked worried.  
"No, why?" he said.  
"You said babies, not baby." she lay back down.  
"Don't you want more children?" he asked.  
"Let's just see how we handle this one. This one is going to be a handful, I can see it." She smiled.  
"What do you mean?" he braced himself on his hands as he leaned back.  
"Well, if it's a girl, you are going to have to keep all the boys away from her, and if it's a boy, then I'm locking him away." She said.  
"Why?"  
"Because he's going to be as handsome as his daddy, and then there'll be no keeping girls away from him." she looked up at him.  
"A boy after my own heart." He said.  
She slapped his chest with the back of her hand.  
"What, you had a hard time keeping the girls away from me, didn't you?" he said.  
"Yeah, every girl in this village wanted you." She smiled.  
"So I was quite a catch then, hey?" he said.  
"You still are." She smiled.  
"Yeah, I know." He smiled.  
She smacked him again.  
"Will you wait for me?" she said after a long silence.  
"Where?" he asked.  
"When you die, silly." She said, in a gloomy tone.  
"Why do you ask?" he asked.  
"Well, I see how many times you get called out to battle, and I get the feeling it's only going to get worse, and you might die out there." She said.  
"I will wait for you. I can't say Osiris will be happy about it, but I'll tell him in not going into the afterlife alone." He bent over and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Thank you." She kissed him on the lips.  
They sat for a long time and watched the stars. He came and lay next to her and she cuddled up next to him.  
"If you could go back in time, to when we were standing there in front of that tablet, knowing what you know now, would you still want to come back?" she asked.  
"Probably, this is where I belong. This is where _we_ belong." He said, reaching for her hand and taking hold of it.  
"And you?" he asked.  
She thought for a while.  
"I don't know. Probably. I grew up in 2006, and would like to go back there, but I'm glad I came back with you." She looked at him.  
"If I gave you the choice to go back, would you?" he asked.  
"Only if you come with." She looked at him.  
"I can't live without you." She said.  
"You won't have to. If you feel that you want to go back, I'll go happily." He said.  
"You'd do that for me?" she asked, shifting around to look him in the eye.  
"I would give up the crown, the title, everything, to go live a normal life in 2006 with you." He said.  
"How did I find you?" she asked.  
"Actually, I found you." He reminded her.  
"Yeah, I know. The whole cold thing." She laughed at the way she first met him. They lay there and watched the sky, until he felt her breathing softly next to him. He lifted his head and looked at her head, which was placed on his chest. She was sleeping like a baby. He reached over and got the other blanket and threw it over himself and her. He kissed her on the cheek and closed his eyes. Just as he was nodding off, he heard the royal guard came and made sure everything was in order.  
"We should wake him up and ask him." one said.  
"No, leave them. Let them sleep." The other said.  
"Egypt has never had a Pharaoh and Queen who loved each other so much." The other one said.  
They walked off and lit the lanterns outside. 


	102. Chapter 102

In the night, while they were sleeping in the garden, Cerise woke up with a pain in her stomach. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. When she realized that something could be wrong, she sat up as fast as her belly could let her. She looked at her stomach and saw nothing was happening, but it was so sore.  
"Atemu." She said, shoving him.  
"Mmm." He mumbled.  
"I think something is wrong." She said to him.  
"What?" he rolled over and looked at her with heavy eyes.  
"The baby." she said.  
He sat up quickly when he heard that.  
"What's wrong?" he reached out for her belly.  
"I don't know." She said.  
"Do you think you can walk?" he asked.  
She nodded. He got up and helped her up. When she was up, she reached out for him and braced herself up against him.  
"Whoa." She said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Dizziness. Let's go." She said getting up.  
He helped her into the palace, but when they got to the pillars, she screamed in pain and fell to her knees.  
"What?" he asked.  
He heard the whole palace waking up, and then he heard trickling of water.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
She looked down at the floor and saw that it was covered in bloody water.  
"The baby." she said.  
"The baby?" he repeated.  
"He's coming." She said, looking up at him.  
Everyone came rushing down the staircase.  
"What is happening?" Alihana asked in panic.  
"I think the baby is coming." He said to her.  
"Oh lord." She said.  
"Royu!" she shouted.  
He came rushing down the passage and looked down at them from the top of the stairs.  
"Go wake the physician." She said to him.  
He ran off to go get him. She came up to Cerise and bent down.  
"Can you walk?" she asked her.  
Cerise shook her head. She was clearly in pain.  
"You're going to have to carry her." she looked up at Atemu.  
He nodded and knelt next to her. She wrapped her hands around his neck. The doctor came rushing down to her.  
"Let me see her first." He said.  
Atemu let her go and the doctor looked at her.  
"How long ago did her waters break?" he asked Atemu.  
"They just did." He said.  
Atemu was very panicked, he didn't understand very much about things like this, but seeing Cerise in pain wasn't making it any better.  
"Okay, now you can take her up to my room." The doctor said.  
Atemu put his hands under her knees and around her shoulders. She put her arms around his neck and he picked her up and carried her up to the doctor's room. The doctor had set up a table with a blanket and pillows at the head.  
"Just put her down here." He said, pointing at the table.  
He was washing his hands when he came in. He put her down and stepped back. She was breathing heavily and was clutching her belly.  
"What can I do?" he asked the doctor.  
"You can tell Alihana to wake the others and tell them to light the lamps and bring warm water." he said, putting his hand on her pulse.  
"Okay." He said, walking for the door.  
"Atemu!" she shouted.  
He rushed back and took hold of her right hand.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"When I get out of here… I'm going to kill you." She said under her voice.  
"What?" he said in shock.  
"She didn't mean it. When women are in labour, they lash out at the persons they love most." The doctor said.  
He looked at Cerise.  
"I love you too." He said.  
She nodded and screamed again.  
"Go, warm water." the doctor said to Atemu.  
He left and called Alihana, who woke Arisa, Habia and Teana. They all helped, and knew exactly what to do. Alihana asked the men to warm up an urn of water, Arisa went and lit all the lamps on the floor and Teana went to the doctor's rooms. They closed the door. No men were allowed in the room, except for the doctor. All the girls had come to the room and were inside. By now, the priests had all heard and they arrived an hour later.  
Eight hours in, there was still no baby. Amber, Serenity and Mana were allowed in, while Atemu, Royu, Mahad, Shada, Joey, and Set waited for news outside.  
They all heard Cerise screaming, and it wasn't getting better.  
"You must be excited." Joey said to Atemu.  
"I am, but I'm more scared than anything else." He said.  
"I'm sure everything will be fine, after all, you have the finest physician Egypt has ever seen with her." Mahad said.  
"Yes, I know, but it doesn't help much." He said, watching the door handle go down in slow motion.  
He watched as the doctor came out. Atemu walked up to him and waited with baited breath to hear news. The doctor stood silent before him and bowed his head.  
"What?" Atemu asked.  
"There is a problem." the doctor said.  
"Go on, man." Mahad said, walking up behind Atemu, who was too shocked to ask further.  
"The baby seems to be stuck on the hip bone and hasn't turned fully to be born." The doctor said.  
"Is there anything you can do?" Shada asked.  
"I can cut her and save the baby." the doctor said.  
"And Cerise, will she be okay?" Atemu asked, bordering on the edge of anger.  
"I'm sorry, Pharaoh, I know how much you love her, and the child." The doctor said to him.  
"What are you saying?" he asked.  
"You have to choose who to save, the child, or the queen." He gave him the grim options.  
"No, can't be." Atemu whispered, turning his back and pacing around the room. "Can't you save both?" he asked, coming back.  
"No, once I cut her, I won't be able to stop the bleeding. She will die." He said.  
"No." Atemu said, stepping back.  
"This can't be happening. Not to Cerise." He said.  
"You have to make a decision soon or you will lose both of them." The doctor said to him.  
"I refuse to accept that!" he shouted at him.  
"I'm sorry Pharaoh, that is the best I can do. I'm sorry to have to force you to choose." He added.  
"Atemu!" he heard Cerise shouting.  
He heard her and ran past the doctor.  
"You're not allowed in there." The doctor tried to stop him.  
He stormed passed him and into the room. When he got inside, he stopped to look at her. She had lost a lot of blood already and was weak and pale.  
"You're not allowed in here." The doctor said to him.  
"I don't care about tradition." He said, walking towards Cerise's outstretched hand. He knelt next to her, tears rolling from his eyes.  
"I assume then he's told you." She whispered.  
He nodded.  
"I cannot, I can't." he said, looking down at the ground.  
"Shh." She said.  
He looked up at her.  
"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." She uttered.  
"I choose you." He said.  
"I won't let you die, we can always more children, but I won't let you die." He cried. She turned her head and looked at the girls, who got the message and left the room.  
"I won't let you go, not without a fight." He said to her.  
"Thank you, but you won't have to." She smiled to him.  
"Are you telling me to let him cut you?" he said, cutting her short.  
"To let him save the baby and sacrifice your own life? I won't let you do it." He was on the point of shouting at her.  
"No, there is a way _you_ can save both of us." She said to him.  
"Tell me, please tell me." he begged her.  
She put her hand around his neck and pulled him closer.  
"The gateway." She said.  
"The gateway?" he repeated.  
"2006, they can help me there." She said.  
He thought for a second.  
"Yes, they can." He agreed.  
"When we get through, get me to a hospital. They can take over from there." She said. "Oh, and don't let anyone follow, they won't understand." She said to him.  
"Okay." He said, slipping his arm under her knees.  
She hung her arms over his shoulder and rested her head on his chest. He put his other hand behind her head and lifted her off the bed. He walked out of the room, carrying her.  
"Where are you taking her?" the doctor asked.  
Atemu said nothing, but carried on walking. They all followed him, down the stairs and to the tablet. He stood in front of the tablet. He bent his head down to talk to her.  
"Are you comfortable?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"Mahad, Mana." He shouted.  
"Oww." Cerise moaned.  
"Sorry." He said to her.  
They came up to him.  
"Open the gate." He said.  
"Are you sure that is wise?" Mahad asked.  
"They can help her where I am going." He said.  
"But," Mana said.  
"Just open the gate!" He shouted.  
They looked at each other and took out the staffs.  
"Where do you wish to go?" Mahad asked.  
"2006 AD." He said.  
"Which day?" Mana asked.  
"Any day, just get me there." He said.  
They cast the spell and the gateway opened. The bright light blinded him, and he turned his head away, but shielded Cerise's eyes with his hand. He walked right at the tablet.  
"No one follow us, we'll be fine." He said to them, they nodded.  
He walked through the tablet, and down a white passage. He saw the other tablet on the other side.  
"Not long now." He said to her, but she had passed out. 


	103. Chapter 103

He stepped through the gateway, only to be blinded by more lights. He closed his eyes and waited for them to adjust. He took one more step forward while he waited. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the stares of all his old friends, looking up at him and Cerise. Yugi, Amber, Duke, Joey holding Tristan by the collar, and Mokuba and Seto in the back.  
"What are they doing back here?" Joey asked, letting go of Tristan.  
Atemu looked around, shocked to see them, but he had a mission to complete.  
"Who is he holding?" Tristan asked.  
"It's Cerise you idiot." Amber said to him, walking forward.  
Atemu stepped out of the vortex and walked up to Amber. He said something to Amber, but it was in ancient Egyptian, and she didn't understand.  
"Being Queen must be pretty good." Joey said to Tristan, seeing her big belly.  
"She's pregnant, numbskulls." Amber said.  
"And she's in labour." Kaiba added, walking up to her.  
Atemu had forgotten how to talk English, thank goodness Seto was there, or there might have been a communication problem.  
"We have to get her to a hospital, now." Atemu said to Seto remembering a few words.  
As he spent more time there, the language slowly flooded back into his mind.  
"I agree, we can take my car." He said, walking ahead of everyone and out the doors. Atemu followed him, and for once, he was glad that Seto was around. Mokuba ran behind Seto.  
"What's happening?" he asked.  
"We need to get her to the hospital." He said, opening the back door.  
Atemu put Cerise on the back seat and got in behind her. He rested her head on his lap and saw that she was unconscious.  
"If you dweebs want to come, followed us in your cars." Seto said, getting into the drivers seat.  
Amber and Serenity climbed into Cerise's car and the others got into Duke's. Ishizu, Odeon and Marik had something they had to look at in the museum, so they stayed behind. Seto started the engine and spun out of the parking lot and into the street. His car was faster than all the others, so by the time they got into the street, all they saw was the white smoke from his tires. They followed the smoke until they caught up with him at a robot. Seto looked back and saw Cerise. He had got a call from her just a few minutes ago. She had only been gone for a few minutes, how could she be in labour.  
"Kaiba." Atemu said.  
He looked at him and saw him pointing at the robot, which had turned green. He spun off, leaving black marks on the road. Mokuba looked at Seto and realized he had never driven like this before; it was like he was flying his jet. He reached over and put on his seatbelt. Atemu was watching Cerise, seeing if she had come back yet. He was stroking her face, wiping the sweat away. She mumbled and he saw she was coming to. She turned her head to the side and slowly opened her eyes. She saw a shadow, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Seto, driving like a maniac.  
"Seto?" she mumbled.  
He looked back at her. He said nothing, just looked back at the road and kept driving. She looked up and saw Atemu.  
"You'll be fine. Just hold on a little longer." He said to her.  
She reached up for his hand and he took hold of hers. Seto screeched into the emergency parking at the hospital. He switched it off and got out of his car.  
"Get a doctor out here!" he shouted into the hospital.  
Atemu didn't wait. He opened the door and got out. He picked her up and out the car. He walked around the back of the car, and ducked into the door. The nurses brought a gurney for her and he put her down on the bed.  
"Is she in labour?" one nurse asked him, but he knew that she wouldn't understand him.  
"Yes, she is." Seto said, walking up next to Atemu.  
They watched as they wheeled her into a room and closed the door. Atemu went and stood at the window and watched. Seto came and stood next to him.  
"What's wrong, couldn't you have had this done in Egypt?" He asked.  
"No, there is a problem with the baby. It was either her or the baby to die, and I wasn't prepared to take that chance." He said, not looking away from her.  
She turned her head and saw Seto and Atemu standing there. She was so happy to see Seto. She smiled at both of them. Atemu smiled back. The doctor came out of the room.  
"I think I can deliver the baby without cutting. I just need to push the baby to the right place, and then we're off. I'll scrub in now." He said to them.  
He turned and walked away, then came back.  
"Who is going to pay for this?" he asked.  
"I will." Seto said.  
Atemu looked at him. The doctor nodded and walked away to get ready.  
"Kaiba. You don't have to." He said to him.  
"You can pay me back later." He said, looking at Cerise.  
The nurse came out of the room. She was a short, round old lady. She looked very kind.  
"Who of you good looking lads is the father?" she asked.  
"Me." Atemu and Seto said at the same time.  
They looked at each other.  
"He is." Seto said, pointing at him.  
"You can go in now. Just be quick, she'll be going in shortly." She said to him.  
He went into the room and walked up to Cerise. The nurse closed the door. Seto watched them, talking. He had missed her so much. He hadn't seen her for months in his time. In those few minutes, the thought of never seeing her again made his heart break.  
"Sorry dearie." the nurse said to him.  
"What about?" he looked at her.  
"You love her, but she is having his child. Maybe it's time to give her up." she said to him.  
"I will never give her up. I will always love her." he said to her.  
She nodded and walked off to scrub in.  
"I'm glad you listened." Cerise said to Atemu.  
"So am I." He said to her.  
"How long till I go in?" she asked.  
"A few minutes." He said.  
"Oh, there is a problem." She said.  
"More?" he asked.  
"No, I'm fine now. But the problem is you." She said to him.  
"You're still wearing your ceremonial outfit." She said, pointing at him. It was true; he was still wearing the armbands, his crown and his cloak.  
"If they ask, we were at a fancy dress party." She said.  
"Okay." He smiled.  
The nurse came in and took her chart.  
"Okay love, are you ready?" she asked.  
"Yes, I am." She said in English.  
"You can talk English?" he asked her.  
"I never really forgot. Don't tell me you did?" she asked.  
He nodded.  
"Well, you were only here for five years. I was here for nineteen." She smiled.  
"What language are you talking there dearies?" she asked them.  
"Um, Egyptian. We came from Egypt to have our baby here." She said.  
"Good for you. And seeing how mister Kaiba is paying, we'll make sure you and the baby have the best care." She smiled, putting the mask over her face.  
"Kaiba is paying?" she said.  
"We'll pay him back later." He said.  
"But, but." She said, being taken out by other nurses.  
"Do you know whether it is a girl or boy?" the nurse asked Atemu.  
Cerise taken to the maternity ward. Kaiba was outside, and now he had to remember how to speak English.  
"Um, don't, know." He said.  
"Oh. Poor thing, you don't know how to speak English." She said pinching his cheek. He just smiled and nodded. The doctor came in and wheeled her off to the delivery room. As she was wheeled into the elevator, Amber and the others came into the hospital. They saw Kaiba and Atemu standing in front of the elevator as the doors closed.  
"Where are they taking her?" Amber asked.  
"They said they can deliver the baby without cutting her." Kaiba said.  
"How long will it take?" Serenity asked.  
"Not sure. They'll let us know." Kaiba said in a sad tone and walked off to the waiting room.  
"I don't understand, you guys just left." Joey said Atemu.  
He just shrugged his shoulders.  
"He's forgotten how to talk English." Tristan said.  
Atemu nodded.  
"That's why Kaiba can understand him, but not us." Yugi said.  
He nodded.  
"Don't worry." Yugi said, walking up to Atemu and taking him towards the waiting room.  
"She'll be fine." He added.  
They sat in the waiting room, trying to teach him how to talk English. Seto and Mokuba sat to one side.  
"Look at them, he's a lost cause." Kaiba said.  
"Do you think she is going be okay Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother.  
"I'm not sure, I hope so." he said, looking at the elevator longingly.  
"I hope so too." Mokuba said.  
"She will be. I will do everything in can to make sure of it." He said.

An hour later, the elevator doors opened and the doctor came out. They all stood up and walked over to him. By this time, Atemu had remembered how to talk English, and could now talk to the doctor himself.  
"Any news?" he asked him.  
"She's fine. Weak and tired but fine." He said taking off his glasses and wiping them clean.  
"And the baby?" Atemu asked.  
"He's in good health. He is in the nursery now, if you would like to see him." the doctor said.  
"It's a boy!" Joey and Tristan hugged each other and danced around.  
"Congratulations Pharaoh. You're a dad." Yugi said, patting him on the back.  
"I have a son." He said to himself.  
"When can we see Cerise?" Amber asked.  
"As soon as she gets cleaned up." the doctor said, looking at her.  
He looked back at Atemu.  
"Sorry to ask, but what are you wearing?" he asked.  
"Oh, we were at a fancy dress party when she went into labour." He said.  
"Well done, you really _do_ look like a king." The doctor said.  
"A Pharaoh." Atemu corrected him.  
"What?"  
"I'm supposed to look like a Pharaoh. You know, an Egyptian king." He said.  
"Oh, okay. Well under all that gold you do look like royalty." The doctor said.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"Would you like to see your son now?" the doctor said.  
"Please." He replied.  
He nodded and walked off. They all followed him to the nursery.  
"That one." the doctor said, pointing to the little boy in the centre of the first row.  
"I'll go check on your wife." The doctor said, walking away.  
Atemu looked at his son through the glass.  
"Which one is it?" Joey and Tristan asked.  
Amber hit them on the back of their heads.  
"Ow, what was that for?" they shouted at her.  
"Which one looks like the Pharaoh?" she said.  
"They're babies, they all look the same." They said, pressing their faces against the window.  
Atemu's eyes never left his son.  
"Ateru." He said.  
"Is that what you want to call him?" Amber asked.  
"Yes, we talked about it. His name is Ateru." He said, never looking away.  
Ateru yawned.  
"Is it that one?" Joey asked pointing at him.  
"Yes, it is." Atemu said.  
"Oh yeah, now I see it. He looks just like you." He said to Atemu.  
"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." He replied.  
Ateru opened his eyes and looked right at Atemu. He smiled at his father. He had a tiny little tuft of blonde hair on the top of his head.  
"He recognizes you." Serenity said.  
Ateru held out his chubby little hand and reached for his dad. Atemu put his hand against the window.  
"I see you." He said.  
Ateru pulled back his hand and laughed and rolled over and fell asleep. "Congratulations." Seto walked up next to Atemu.  
"Thank you Kaiba." He said to him.  
"I'm sure you'll be very happy." He added, looking down at Atemu.  
"As I understand it, sons are the ones to have in ancient Egypt." He said.  
"They are." He looked back at Ateru.  
"Now your legacy will be carried on." Seto said.  
"My legacy lies in the cards, in the decks of all duellists, not in my bloodline." He said to Seto.  
"Even so. I'm sure everyone will be very happy." He said, turning around and walking off to pay.  
Mokuba came and stood next to Atemu.  
"He's just bitter because Cerise broke up with him." he said to Atemu.  
"I'm aware of that." He said to the little boy.  
"He does really look like you." Mokuba said.  
"I'm happy for you and Cerise." He smiled up at Atemu.  
"Thank you Mokuba." He looked down at the little boy.  
He looked back at Ateru.  
"You know, you are like a son to Cerise." He looked back down at Mokuba.  
"That almost makes Ateru your brother." He said to him.  
"I'll be _his_ big brother." He smiled, looking at the baby.  
"You better go after Seto. He might leave without you." Joey said to him.  
"He won't do that." Mokuba said.  
"Cerise has just been sent to recovery." The nurse came and said.  
"May I sit with her?" Atemu asked.  
"Yes, you may dearie." She smiled and took him by the hand.  
"We'll be waiting in the cafeteria." Amber said to him.  
"Food!" Joey and Tristan shouted before running off.  
Cerise was lying in the bed with many pillows propped up behind her. She was awake and waiting for the nurse to bring Ateru to her. She laid her head on the soft pillow and closed her eyes. Seeing Seto again was nice, but she had to get him off her mind, for Atemu and Ateru. She heard the door open. She turned her head and looked in that direction. It was Atemu.  
"Hi there." She said to him.  
Her throat was a bit scratchy from the screaming.  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
"Yeah." She said.  
She was alone in the VIP room that Seto had requested for her. He came in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to her.  
"You must see him." he said to her.  
"He is very handsome." He said to her, taking hold of her hand.  
"I haven't seen him yet, but I'm sure he looks just like his dad." She said.  
"Everyone says so."  
"So they're all here?" she asked.  
"Yes, Yugi, Joey, even Seto and Mokuba." He said.  
"Good, it will be nice to see them again." she smiled.  
The nurse knocked on the window. Cerise looked at her and Atemu turned around. She was holding a blue blanket with the little bundle in it. She came into the room.  
"Here he is." she said, closing the door behind her.  
Atemu stood up. The nurse walked up to them and she pulled the blanket away from Ateru's face. He was sleeping soundly.  
"Is he healthy?" Cerise asked her.  
"As healthy as a little boy can be." She smiled, handing him over to Cerise.  
She cradled him in her arms and pulled the blanket away from his face so Atemu could see too. He lent over and looked at his son.  
"Have you decided on a name yet?" the nurse asked.  
"Ateru." Cerise said.  
"That is a strange name. Where does it come from?" she asked.  
"Ancient Egypt." Atemu said.  
"You two are really hung up on Egypt, hey." She said, taking up a piece of paper.  
"It's our home." Cerise said, looking at Atemu.  
He looked at her and smiled. He knew what it meant. She chose him and Egypt.  
"How do you spell that, love?" the nurse asked.  
"A.T.E.R.U." she spelled it for her.  
"May I ask what it means?" she asked.  
"Our Prince." Atemu said.  
"Ah, a lovely name. I'll leave you two alone now." She said walking towards the door.  
"I'll be back later to show you how to feed him, love." She said, before walking out.  
"He looks just like you." She said, looking into his little face.  
"He has your nose." He said, touching Ateru's nose.  
Ateru moaned and yawned.  
"He's waking up." Cerise said.  
He opened his little eyes and she saw that he had the same colour of Atemu's, deep amethyst. He looked at her. He gurgled and moaned and groaned when he saw her face.  
"He knows you." Atemu said.  
Ateru reached out and grabbed a lock of Cerise's hair. He played with it in his chubby hands. Then he looked at Atemu. He smiled and gurgled.  
"He knows you too." She said to him.  
He let go of Cerise's hair and reached out to Atemu. Atemu lifted his hand and held out his pinkie for Ateru. Ateru wrapped his little hand around Atemu's finger.  
"He has a good grip." He said.  
"He'll be a better sword fighter than his father." She mocked him.  
"He will be a great Pharaoh." He said.  
"First, he'll be a naughty little prince." She said, rubbing his nose.  
"Look here." She said, twirling the little blond tuft in between her fingers.  
"I see." He said.  
"Do me a favour?" she asked him.  
He looked at her.  
"Go get Amber and the others. I want them to see him." she said.  
"Okay." He said, kissing her on her forehead.  
"Hey, what's that?" she asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know if I can kiss you in hospital." He said.  
"Does it look like I care?" she asked, pulling him closer with her free hand.  
She kissed him like she had never been weak at all. All the time Ateru was gurgling and laughing.  
"What you looking at?" Atemu asked him.  
Ateru covered his eyes with his hands.  
"Not even a teenager and you're already grossed out by your parents." She said to him.  
He kissed her one more time before he went to go call the others. Just as he left the room, Seto came walking from around the corner and into the room. He came into the room and closed the door behind him. She looked up at him, but said nothing. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say.  
"Hi." He said, coming to stand next to her.  
She smiled at him.  
"Hello Seto." She said.  
There was a bit of awkwardness between them.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, I guess." She replied.  
He nodded.  
"I paid for the room, and the other stuff." He said.  
"I heard. Thank you, I'll pay back every cent." She said.  
"Don't worry about it." He said, looking at the baby.  
"Does he have a name?" he asked.  
"Ateru. A combination of Cerise and Atemu." She said.  
"He looks like him." he said.  
"Seto, I know we parted in a bad way." She began to say to him.  
"I'm sorry for that too." he said.  
"I just, I want to say I'm sorry we had to end things." She said.  
"I'm sorry too. I should have chosen you over that stupid title, and then maybe you would be holding my child in your arms." He said.  
"Maybe, but we have to get over this. So I can go with my life." She said.  
"There is one thing I don't understand." He said, pulling the chair closer.  
"I got a call from you minutes before you came through the tablet." He said.  
"I called you ages ago. From that cell phone you gave to Kisara." She said.  
"Oh, that. Sorry. I had someone send her through just after you went through. I just had to know if you were okay." He said.  
"I am, and it is quite weird living there." She said.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Well, one of the high priests, Set. He is your, how can I say this? You were him, in your previous life." she said.  
"You know I don't believe in this fairytale thing." He said.  
"I didn't either. But you have to see it to believe it." She said.  
"Back to the time thing. You were only gone for five minutes max." he said.  
"What are you saying; we were there for 21 years. When we walked through the tablet, we were turned back into 2 years old. We've been married for five years. How can we have been gone for a few minutes?" she asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe time goes faster in Ancient Egypt." He reasoned, looking away from her beautiful brown eyes.  
"Maybe." She smiled weakly.  
"If you say you walked through and got turned back into two year olds, maybe time had to catch up, till you were 19 again." he suggested.  
"Okay, that's four years, then how does that work?"  
"Well, you were gone for about four minutes."  
"That means that every minute here is equal to one year in Egypt." She came to the conclusion.  
"I'm not even going to try to understand, okay, let's move away from this. How is Egypt?" he asked.  
"It's okay." She said, checking on Ateru.  
He was sleeping again.  
"Just okay?"  
"Well, it takes some time to get used to no electricity, a shower, and things like that. But I suppose being Queen is better than being a villager." She said.  
"There are no showers?" he asked.  
"Only baths."  
"I can see how that would be hard for you, you love showers." He laughed.  
She looked at him. It looked like he was hurting.  
"I'm really sorry things worked out like this, Seto." She said.  
"So am I. I hope you and the Pharaoh will be happy." He said.  
"We are." She said.  
There was another silent moment between them.  
"I guess, I got to go." He said, standing up.  
"Seto." She said as he turned around.  
He turned back to her.  
"I want to know that I really missed you. It was good seeing you." She smiled.  
"I miss you too." He smiled and turned around.  
"Wait there's more." She said.  
He turned around.  
"How much more?"  
"A lot more, so you might want to sit down again." she smiled.  
He smiled and came to sit down again. She reached out her hand for him. He looked at it and thought of leaving, but he missed her so much, and now he had a chance to touch her again. He took hold of her hand. His touch was gentle, but at the same time, strong. Just the same touch that made her fall in love with him the first time.  
"I missed you so much." She said, with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"I missed you too. More than what I think is legal." He made joke.  
She laughed at his dry sense of humour.  
"I have a confession to make." She looked at him.  
"But you have to promise me that it will never leave this room." She added.  
"I promise." He said, moving closer.  
"Okay." She said, before looking down and smiling unconvincingly.  
"A few months ago, Atemu and I hit a rough spot." She said.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Let's just say he wasn't around." She said.  
"Yes, and?" he urged her on.  
"I consider you my friend, my closest friend." She looked at him.  
"I cheated on him." she whispered softly, tears rolling down her face.  
He looked at her, she was clearly hurting. He stood up and hugged her.  
"With who?" he asked.  
"You." She whispered. 


	104. Chapter 104

"What is moneybags doing?" Joey asked as they watched from the outside.  
"I don't know." Atemu said.  
"I'm going to stop him." Joey said taking hold of the handle.  
"No, leave them." Atemu lifted his hand.  
"They need time to talk things through." He looked at Joey.  
"But, he's gonna steal her from you." Tristan said.  
"I have sensed that she missed him terribly. They need to talk things out." Atemu said to them.  
Seto let go of her.  
"Excuse me?" he said.  
"Well, not you, but Set." She said.  
"The guy who looks like me." he asked.  
"He looks like you, talks like you, walks like you. He even has the same attitude and personality as you." She said.  
"So, essentially, you did cheat with me." he said.  
She nodded.  
"You must understand, I sought love when he wasn't there, and Set was." She said.  
"How seriously?" he asked.  
"Very seriously." She replied.  
"How many times?" he asked.  
"Twice. And almost a third, but I stopped him." she said.  
"Does he know?" he asked her, looking at the Pharaoh.  
"No, he must never find out. It'll kill him." she said, looking out the window.  
She saw that Atemu was there, watching them.  
"Anything else?" he asked.  
"One more." She said never looking away from Atemu.  
"I do love him, very much." She said, looking at Seto.  
"But I will always love you too." She said.  
"Love me, for what? I was horrible to you." He said, looking down at the floor.  
"You were my first love. That will never change, no matter where or when I go." She smiled.  
He looked at her.  
"I will always love you too." He said.  
It was the first time he had said he loved her when he was sober.  
"Funny, I need to break up with you to get you to say you love me." she smiled.  
"I mean it. I will not be able to love anyone else as much as I love you." He said, sitting down next to her again.  
"You showed me that I need to think more with my heart than my head sometimes, and I'm sorry I only realized it when it was too late to save us." He said.  
"You will find someone else, but I want you to never forget me." she said, starting to cry again.  
"He's making her cry." Joey said, wanting to go in again.  
"Joey." Atemu said in his commanding tone.  
He shook his head.  
"I never will." He said to Cerise.  
"I'm going back with Atemu after this, and I don't know when, if ever, I'll see you again, I just want you to remember what we had, before it turned bad." She said.  
"I'll never forget." He said, kissing her hand.  
"Now we go in." Atemu said.  
He opened the door and went in first.  
"How's the patient?" he asked.  
"I'm fine." She smiled, wiping the tears away.  
"Why the tears?" he asked, coming to stand behind Seto's chair.  
"Tears of joy." She smiled.  
"I was just leaving." Seto stood up.  
He walked towards the door.  
"Seto." She said.  
He looked at her.  
"Thank you." She smiled at him.  
He nodded and left the room. The gang was amazed at the little bundle.  
"How can he look like you?" Joey asked Atemu.  
"I don't know the exact method, but I am his father." He said to Joey.  
"When he grows up, he's going to look more like Yugi." Atemu said, looking into the face of his sleeping son.  
"How do you know that?" Tristan said.  
"Oh, just a guess." He said.  
"I'm glad you came back." Amber said to Cerise.  
"Me too." She smiled at her sister.  
The nurse came and showed her how to feed him, and three days later, she was released from hospital.  
"Now you come back in a week and we'll check that everything's okay." The nurse said to her as they were leaving the hospital.  
Cerise nodded. When they were on their way back to the museum, Cerise realized that they had to wait for things to get sorted here.  
"Where are we going to stay?" she asked.  
"We need to go home." Atemu said to her.  
"They need to have me checked out, and I'm not going back and forth." She said.  
"Okay, well I guess we can stay at your place till we can go home." He said.  
"I do miss my bed." She said.  
They stopped outside the museum and got out. They went into the building to be greeted by Ishizu.  
"Welcome back." she bowed to them.  
"Thank you. It's nice to be back, if only for a little while." Cerise smiled.  
"Is this the little prince?" Ishizu asked, walking up to him.  
"How did you know, we haven't let anyone know." Cerise said.  
"I found out in the most strange way." She said, walking into the exhibition room where all Atemu's burial things were kept.  
She walked up a glass box where the books were kept. She walked back to them and opened the book.  
"Do you remember this book?" she asked.  
"Yes, it was empty last time we checked." He looked at Cerise.  
"Oh, I do recognize it." Cerise said looking at the cover.  
"It's my diary." She said.  
"Your diary?" he asked.  
"Yes, I have written in everyday since we went to Egypt. Everything." She said, taking the book.  
She opened the book at a page.  
"Here read this, does it ring any bells?" she said.  
He read the first line.  
"I had the most horrible dream last night; I couldn't wait till tonight to write it down. I dreamt that Atemu was killed by Set. And then when I woke up, I ran up to his room, but he heard me scream and ran down to my room, we ran into each other on the steps, he has the finest body I have ever seen. I can't wait to be married to him." he read on.  
"You wrote that in." he looked at her.  
"I said everything." She smiled.  
"Okay, you can put it away; make sure no one ever reads it." He handed back to Ishizu.  
She nodded, but she knew that this book was an important piece of the past. A way to see how they lived and how everything was done.  
"Are you going back now?" she asked Atemu.  
"No." he said.  
"We need to stay here to make sure everything is okay, then we'll go back." he said. "Very well." She nodded. 


	105. Chapter 105

Afterwards, Atemu, Cerise and the others went back to Cerise's apartment. Amber handed her back the keys.  
"Here you go." She said to her.  
She put the key in the slot, and turned it. She slowly pushed the door open. Everything was exactly how she remembered it. The smell, the lighting, everything. She walked in, followed by Atemu. She looked down at the ground and saw the scratch marks on the wood, the ones she made when Atemu bit her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled. Things had changed so much since then. She went through to the bedroom, and laid Ateru on the bed. He was sleeping.  
"Is he supposed to sleep so much?" Atemu asked.  
"I think so." she replied.  
"This place has so many memories." He said, looking around.  
"It has." She said.  
"Well, we'll be here for a while, what do you want to do?" he asked.  
"I want to get my hair cut, and buy some dye, and maybe buy a tracking device or two." She said. "Tracking device?"  
"When he starts crawling, he'll be all over that palace." She joked.  
He smiled.  
"Coffee?" he asked.  
"You remember how to make coffee?" she asked.  
"Hey, it's like riding a horse, you never forget." He said, walking into the kitchen. They watched TV and ordered pizza. It was good living in the 21st century again. That night, Amber and the others came over with a gift for the baby.  
"Seeing as you didn't get a baby shower, we got you this gift." Amber said, gesturing Duke and Joey to carry it in.  
"What is it?" Cerise asked.  
"Unwrap it." Amber said.  
She ripped at the wrapping paper and tore it off. It was a crib, one made of cane so she could take it back to Ancient Egypt.  
"I love it, thank you." She hugged Amber.  
"I didn't even think of that." She admitted.  
"Hey, what are aunts for?" Amber joked.  
Joey, Tristan and Duke tried to make Ateru wake up.  
"Hey little fella, wakey, wakey." Joey said.  
"Are they supposed to sleep so much?" Tristan asked.  
"He sleeps almost as much as you Tristan." Duke mocked him.  
"Hey you!" he shouted and jumped on his back.  
"Hey, if you wake him up, you're going to have to bath him." she warned them.  
They all slipped silently away to the fridge to see what there was to eat. Yugi was standing outside in the hall.  
"Hey, what's this?" Atemu asked Cerise.  
"Yugi, what are you doing out there, come inside." She said, waving her hand.  
He came in, but was very quiet. Joey and the others settled in front of the TV, while Cerise put Ateru in his new crib. Yugi came and sat next to Joey. He looked over his shoulder at Cerise and Atemu, who were standing next to Ateru's crib, smiling.  
"What's up Yug?" Joey asked him.  
"They look so happy." He said.  
"They are. They just had a kid, what do you expect?" Duke said.  
Cerise and Atemu came to sit next to the others, holding hands. Yugi watched them the whole night, wondering if he would ever find that type of love.  
"I do have a question to ask." Atemu asked Joey.  
"Shoot."  
"When we came through the tablet, you were about to punch Tristan, what made you so angry?" he asked him.  
"Ah, nothing." Joey rubbed the back of his head.  
"I said that now he was out of luck and he would never get another chance like that." Tristan said.  
"Shut up, dude." Joey attacked him.  
"I don't understand, chance for what?" Cerise asked.  
"Well, you know I like you." Joey said uncomfortably.  
"I hope everyone likes me." she replied.  
"No, he means like likes you." Duke said.  
"Do I have to take you out too?" Joey said attacking him too.  
"Oh, so you're the one I have look out for, then." Atemu said.  
"No dude, I have another lady on my mind lately." He said, giving Duke one last noogie.  
"Her name isn't Mai Valentine, is it?" Cerise asked.  
"He had a date with her the other day." Amber said.  
"Amber!" he shouted at her.  
Amber just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Joey, you sly devil, you didn't even tell us. And how did it go?" Cerise asked.  
"Ah, it was okay." He said.  
"He took her to the beach for a picnic." Amber said.  
"Hey, I think you've said enough." He said to her.  
"Ah, Joey, that is so sweet. I bet she liked it." Cerise said.  
"I guess what she is really asking, is did you get lucky." Atemu said.  
"Hey." Cerise slapped him on his chest.  
"I did get a kiss goodnight." He admitted.  
"You go man." Tristan said.  
"Now, how do I get Serenity?" Tristan asked.  
"Hey, man you stay away from my sister, or else." Joey threatened him.  
"Or else what?" Tristan asked.  
"I might just pay a visit to my ex-gang and tell them I have an enemy. Would you like that?" Joey said.  
"Then why haven't you told them to take out Mr. Moneybags?" Tristan asked.  
"It's crossed my mind." Joey admitted.  
"Hey, Seto's nice when he wants to be." Cerise said.  
"Only to you and Mokuba." Joey said.  
They had fun and joked around until they had to get home. Just as the gang was leaving, Atemu pulled Yugi to one side.  
"What's wrong?" Atemu asked him.  
"Nothing." He smiled sweetly.  
"You know you can't fool me." he said.  
"I miss you. It's weird not having someone there for me twenty-four seven." Yugi admitted.  
"Look around, you do have someone there for you twenty-four seven." Atemu pointed to Joey and the others.  
"Yeah, but they're not exactly you." Yugi said.  
"Look, anytime you need me, just summon your 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' and go through the tablet, and I'll be there."  
"Anytime?"  
"Anytime, just tell anyone that stops you that you need to talk to me."  
"Thank you."  
"It'll be nice to have you visit now and then."  
"I might just take you up on that." Yugi said.  
"Tomorrow we can go shopping." Amber said.  
"I'll have to see how Ateru is, and then maybe we can get out." Cerise said.  
"I forgot to tell you, you look awesome." Amber said.  
"Really, even with all this baby fat."  
"Yeah, you'll lose that no problem. But your complexion is stunning, how did you get it?"  
"Lots of time in the sun."  
"And look at these muscles. If the sensei's could see you now." She said, poking at her thighs.  
"Thanks, but Atemu has a lot to do with them." She smiled.  
"We'll talk more about this tomorrow." Amber said, kissing her sister on the cheek. They all left and left Cerise and Atemu to clean up the mess. They cleaned up and went to bed.  
"Do you think he's hungry?" Cerise asked him.  
"Yeah, he's been sleeping all day." Atemu said.  
Cerise got up and walked over to the crib.  
"Hey you." She said, picking up Ateru.  
"He's awake." She added, turning around.  
"How long?" Atemu sat up.  
"I don't know, did you hear him make any noise?" she asked him.  
"No, I didn't."  
"He was dead quiet. He didn't make a peep. What a good boy." She said tickling his little ribs. His laugh was so cute and pure.  
"Put him here on the bed." Atemu said, moving up and patting the bed.  
Cerise came and sat next to him and put Ateru on the bed in front of them.  
"Are you hungry little one?" she asked him.  
He just looked up at her and smiled.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said, taking off her top.  
She fed him and soon he was fed, happy and tired. Cerise put him back in his crib. "What was wrong with Yugi tonight?" Cerise asked, coming back to bed.  
She lay down next to him and cuddled up to him. He put his arm around her and held her close. It had been a while since they had been this close, due to Ateru.  
"He said that he missed me. Our bond was so tight, and now there's nothing." He replied.  
"I hope you made him feel better, the way only you can. You know him better than any of us. After all you shared a body with him for five years." She said looking up into his handsome features.  
"I told him that he could come visit anytime he wants to. Whenever he feels he needs advice or just to talk, he just has to walk through. That made him feel a bit better."  
"It was good to see everyone again, especially Seto." She said.  
"Seto, why him specifically?" he asked her, looking down at her looking up at him.  
"I had a few things on my heart I need to tell him, so I could get closure. Go on with my life with you." She said, holding him closer.  
"I'm glad. You need to be here, I mean emotionally." He said.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Well, I might want another child before Ateru learns to walk." He said, looking at the crib.  
"Whoa." She sat up.  
"You mean a baby on each hip?" she asked.  
"Ah, what a lovely site." He smiled.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." She said.  
She lay back down on his chest.  
"Don't you love me?" he said.  
"As far as I know there is no duel monster card called the 'Guilt Card'." She joked.  
"No, but there is 'Mind Control'." He said, grabbing her tighter and rolling over on top of her.  
"You wouldn't." she said.  
"I would." He smiled, he said sliding his hand under the covers.  
"You like that?" he asked.  
"I do." She smiled.  
She lifted her head up to kiss him. He ran his hand over her stomach and over her stomach. She looked down at her belly.  
"I think we should keep our hands to ourselves till I feel better." She said, looking back at him.  
"How long will that be?" he asked.  
"In a week I think the nurse said."  
"How am I going to do that?"  
"You're not. That's the point." She said.  
"Ah, you know that's not what I mean." He sighed.  
"I know, but you're just going to have to cope." She smiled.  
"Damn." He frowned.  
"Hey, that doesn't stop us from doing other stuff." She smiled.  
"Like?" he asked, intrigued.  
"Remember what you read in that book." She said.  
"Ah, the night you had that dream and we ran into each other on the stairs." He smiled.  
"Ah ha." She said.  
"And the time we just came out of the stream, when we tricked my dad and your dad." He added.  
"Yeah, my dad." She said.  
"What?"  
"I wonder how he's doing."  
"What do you mean, he's fine. He's at the palace."  
"No, he left a few days ago, to 'go find something that was missing' he said." she said.  
"What is he looking for?" he asked her.  
"I don't know, the only thing that I can think of is a treasure of some sort." She suggested.  
"Did he go alone?"  
"Yes, only him and his horse. I hope he's okay."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Atemu said, before leaning down to kiss her neck.  
She arched her back and felt her hips grind against his. He missed his touch so much while he was gone, and she was so glad to have him back. She twisted her head and their lips connected. He kissed her deeply, and passionately. She felt like everything was all right now. 


	106. Chapter 106

The next day, she wrapped Ateru up in a blanket and got ready to go out.  
"What am I going to wear?" he asked.  
"Well, you can stay here and I can bring you something back, or I can ask Yugi to bring something over. Those school pants of his did do you justice." She smiled at him.  
"I think I'll ask Joey to bring something over." he said, picking up the phone.  
"I think that's a better option. You're a lot taller than Yugi now." She smiled, putting on a sundress.  
She wasn't use to wearing jeans anymore, and she had to show off her suntan. Amber, Duke, Serenity, Joey, Tristan and Yugi all came over an hour later. They all sat on the couch waiting for Atemu to some out of the bathroom.  
"Come on, I'm sure it doesn't look that bad." Cerise said, trying to get him out of the bathroom.  
"It does." He said.  
"Hey man, those are my clothes." Joey shouted.  
The lock unlocked and he walked out of the bathroom.  
"It looks good on you." Cerise said.  
"Hey let us see too." Amber said.  
He walked out from behind the corner and they all saw him. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt and a blue school jacket. He looked exactly like he did when Cerise first met him, only now he had a better build.  
"Hey man look after that jacket that's the only one I have." Joey said.  
"I will." Atemu said, pulling at the jeans.  
"What?" Tristan asked.  
"I'm not used to pants." He said.  
"Ah, yes, you Egyptians wear skirts." Duke said.  
"It's not a skirt." Atemu said, still pulling at the jeans.  
"Then what is it?" Joey asked.  
"It's a tunic." Atemu said.  
"I thought you were Egyptian." Duke said.  
"Hey, don't blame me because they couldn't come up with another name." He said, pulling the jacket right.  
"Okay, let's go." He said.  
They went out for breakfast and did a bit of shopping afterwards. Cerise and Amber made turns to carry Ateru; Amber loved being an aunt, now she could spoil him rotten.  
"Wait, I just want to get one thing here." Cerise said, walking past a chemist.  
"What?" Joey asked.  
"You'll see." She said, handing Ateru over to Amber.  
She walked into the door and Atemu followed her in.  
"You look good with a baby in your arms." Duke said to Amber.  
"Yeah, take a photo, because you'll never see this again." she said, making funny faces at Ateru.  
He was such a cute baby; it made Amber's heart melt.  
"What are you looking for?" Atemu asked Cerise.  
"Dye." She answered, walking around to the other side of the isle.  
"Why, we have dye back in Egypt." He said.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't last very long, and it's very dull. I want a bright red." she said, digging in the woven bowl with dye in it.  
"Ah, here we go." She said.  
"Long lasting and doesn't fade in the sun." she read.  
"Fine." He said.  
"Ah, don't you want to see me in red again, orange really isn't my colour." She said, packing up three more little boxes.  
"How many are you taking?" he asked.  
"Just four, I want to dye a few things." She said, handing over the money to the shop owner.  
"This is a very special type of dye." He said.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"The ancient Egyptians used to use this type of dye to dye things with, it's just been made more sun resistant." He said.  
"You see, it won't even make a statement." She said to Atemu.  
He rolled his eyes and went back outside. They went for lunch and then Cerise went to the hair salon. She had her hair cut just above her shoulder.  
"I'll start a new trend in Egypt." She said to him.  
"I like your hair like that." Atemu said.  
"Thank you." she replied.  
They enjoyed the rest of the day just hanging out and joking.  
"I want to buy one more thing before we go back." Cerise said to Atemu as they lay under the oak tree that they came to when she had to explain her past to Atemu.  
Joey was demonstrating how he would beat Kaiba if he saw him again.  
"What?" he asked her.  
"A camera." She said.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Well, how will we document Ateru's progress, and besides, if Amber and the rest never come to Egypt, I want them to know what Ateru looks like when he gets all handsome like his dad." She looked up at him.  
He remembered the photo in the little golden box on his sarcophagus that she left there. This was the way it was meant to be.  
"Okay." He said to her.  
"I'll get one of those Polaroid cameras, so we don't need film or a computer to see them." She replied.  
Afterwards, the others went home, while Cerise and Atemu went to go buy the camera. They bought some take outs, and went home to go watch a DVD. 


	107. Chapter 107

One day before she was supposed to go back to the hospital, and the day before Cerise and Atemu went back home, Kaiba made a trip to the museum. He walked into the crowded museum and straight to the tablet. A woman came to him.  
"Is there anything I could help you with?" she asked.  
"Yes, I want to know everything there is to know about this tablet." He said, looking at the tablet.  
"Then I suppose you need to talk to Miss Ishtar, just one moment while I go get her." the woman walked off.  
Kaiba lifted his hand and ran it over the carving of himself.  
"It can't be." He said.  
Ishizu came and stood next to him.  
"It is." she said.  
"I don't believe it."  
"You must, it is your destiny." She said.  
"I make my own destiny, no body else, and definitely not a piece of rock." He said.  
"What do you want?" she turned to him.  
"I need to know how that whole time warp thing works." He said, looking at her.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Just curious." He replied.  
"You need a 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl' to open it and as far as I know, you don't." she said.  
"Just tell me." he said sternly to her.  
"They know what to do. All you need to do is summon them in front of the tablet."  
"And, then what exactly happens?"  
"The gateway will open to the last place visited, and then you just walk through."  
"Does it slow down time?" he asked.  
"You go back to the past, so time is affected and slowed down, yes." She said.  
"Thank you, that's all I needed to know." He said, turning and walking out of the museum.  
The first lady came to Ishizu.  
"What did he want?" she asked.  
"He wants to cause trouble." Ishizu answered. 


	108. Chapter 108

Cerise went back to the hospital and they checked that she was okay.  
"How's the little one?" the nurse asked.  
It was the same one that helped them the night Ateru was born.  
"He's fine. His aunt, future uncle and our friends are baby sitting today." Cerise said.  
"Feeding well?" she asked.  
"Yes, very."  
"What was his name again?" she asked.  
"Ateru." Atemu said, standing next to Cerise.  
"Good, strong name." The nurse said.  
"Yes, it is." Atemu said.  
"Would you like his birth certificate to be sent via the post, or would you like to take it now?" the nurse asked.  
"Um, we never thought about it." Cerise looked up at Atemu.  
"Surely you didn't forget." The nurse said.  
"For you to travel back to Egypt, he needs a passport, and for that he needs a birth certificate, unless you're planning to leave him here." She said.  
"No, bring the certificate. We'll take it now." Cerise said.  
The nurse nodded and left the room to go get the certificate.  
"We don't need the certificate." He said to her.  
"I know, but if we leave it here, then they will get suspicious." She said.  
"I never thought of that." He said, helping her off the bed.  
"We'll be home soon, and then you can put on your tunic again." she smiled.  
"I kind of like the pants." He looked down.  
"I do too." She said, wrapped her arms around his waist.  
The nurse came back in and the two pushed away from each other like two guilty teenagers.  
"Don't worry dears. I work in a hospital; I think I can handle two people hugging." She smiled, handing Cerise the envelope with the birth certificate inside.  
She opened it and read the certificate.  
"He has no surname." She looked at the nurse.  
"I figured that you could fill that in yourself." The nurse smiled.  
Atemu looked at Cerise and she at him. She knew, but how?  
"After all, a prince of Egypt doesn't have a surname, but a house." She added.  
"How, I mean, where did you…" Cerise was dumbstruck.  
"I have a gift. It allows me to see into the soul of a person, and see their past life." The nurse smiled.  
"But how do know that we are King and Queen of Egypt?" Atemu asked.  
"Your clothing the night the boy was born. And the fact that your present life is intertwined with past life." The nurse said.  
"You won't tell anyone?" Cerise asked.  
"No, your secret is safe with me." she said.  
"Thank you." Atemu said.  
"I'll be looking out for a Pharaoh Ateru in the history books." She winked.  
"Look out for Pharaoh Atemu and Queen Cerise while you're looking." Atemu said, putting his arm around Cerise.  
On their way out, the nurse pulled Cerise aside while Atemu got into the car.  
"That man that was here the other day, Mr. Kaiba." The nurse said.  
"Yes, what about him?" Cerise smiled.  
"He was in your time too." The nurse said.  
"Yes, he is. What of it?" she said to her.  
"You need to leave him alone and stick with the Pharaoh. It is the only way Egypt will ever remain peaceful." She warned.  
"I intend to." Cerise frowned, knowing that there was more coming.  
"He will try and corrupt you, both of them." The nurse said.  
"Both of them. But they are in two different times." Cerise reasoned.  
"Not for long, they will combine forces, and take you by force, try and take the throne too. But you must not leave the Pharaoh. He will not blame you." She said.  
"You seem to know a lot, may I ask your name?" Cerise asked.  
"My name is Celia." She said.  
Cerise waited for a surname. "Celia Pegasus." She added.  
"You're Pegasus'… you're his wife." Cerise realized.  
"Yes, we are married. But he wanted me to leave my profession, and I couldn't. I knew I had to help you." She said.  
"You knew we were coming?" Cerise asked.  
"Yes. And I know that hard times lie ahead of you three, but trust your instincts, and trust your training, Miss Rose." She smiled.  
"Is there anything you do not know about me?" Cerise asked, realizing that she knew that she was a trained assassin.  
"No. Nothing." Celia smiled.  
"The Pharaoh's waiting for you." She gestured towards the car.  
"You must go now. The seven priests will be wondering where you two are." She smiled.  
Cerise didn't even ask, she just smiled and walked off to the car. They drove off home, and got ready to go back home to Egypt.  
"She knew we were coming." She said to Atemu while they got dressed back into their Egyptian clothes.  
"How?" Atemu asked, pulling up his tunic.  
"I don't know, but she's Pegasus' wife. Can you believe it?" she said.  
"Pegasus, _the_ Pegasus?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"I think if we try and figure this out, the only thing we will end up with is a headache." He said.  
"I agree." Cerise said.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in guys." Atemu shouted.  
Amber, Duke and the rest came in. Amber was holding Ateru. Cerise walked out of the room, putting in her huge golden earring.  
"Hey you." She said, walking up to Amber and Ateru.  
She took Ateru from Amber and cradled her in her arms.  
"How did he behave?" Cerise asked.  
"He was a real angel." Amber said, twirling his little blonde lock in her hand.  
He laughed.  
"Yeah, we even got a few numbers." Joey said.  
"Yeah, that little guy is a babe magnet." Tristan said.  
"You guys will have to come visit us when he's a teen. Then _he'll_ be roping in the babes." Cerise said.  
Atemu came walking out from the bedroom.  
"How's the little prince?" Atemu asked.  
"Wonderful." Cerise said.  
Everyone had a bite to eat, and then they got into the cars and drove back to the museum. They walked through to the tablet hall, where Ishizu and the others were waiting for them. Atemu was carrying the crib that folded up into a bag.  
"Do you think Seto is coming?" Cerise asked.  
"No, he didn't say. But I assume he won't be." Ishizu said to Cerise.  
"When did you speak to him?" Cerise asked.  
"Oh, he was here yesterday. To find out about the tablet." Ishizu said.  
"I hope you didn't tell him too much." Cerise said.  
"No, only what I know." She said.  
"Okay, time to go." Atemu said.  
"Do you have everything?" he looked at Cerise.  
She nodded, gesturing at the bag. She had the camera, the dye, and the extra rolls of Polaroid film there. She bought 100 rolls. He said it was too much, but she bought it anyway.  
"Okay, I guess this is goodbye." Cerise looked at her friends.  
She had missed them so much, but she was ready to go back home.  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Amber said, on the brink of tears.  
"You guys must come visit, okay." Cerise said to Amber.  
"We will." Amber said.  
"Don't wait too long. If you do come, then we might be gone by then." Cerise said.  
"We'll find a loop hole." Amber said.  
"Cerise." Atemu said putting a hand on Cerise's shoulder.  
She looked at him over her shoulder and nodded.  
"See you." Cerise said to Amber.  
"You bet." Amber and Cerise hugged while the boys said goodbye to Atemu.  
When they were finished, Atemu asked Yugi for a favour.  
"Summon the 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl', please." He asked him. Yugi smiled.  
"Sure." He said, pulling the cards out his deck.  
He summoned them and they appeared before the tablet.  
"You guys know what to do." Atemu said to them.  
They nodded and lifted their sceptres to the tablet. The vortex opened up just like last time, and then they returned back to the cards.  
"Thank you." Atemu said to Yugi.  
He smiled back at Atemu. They looked at each other and then at the tablet. She reached out for his hand from her side. He did the same. They took hold of each other's hands and looked back at everyone. They were all were smiling, and Amber was crying, again. Cerise smiled at her sister. Amber nodded, gesturing that is was okay. Atemu squeezed Cerise's hand gently.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
She looked at him.  
"Yes." She smiled.  
Ateru was looking at the vortex, amazed. They walked towards the tablet. Cerise stopped one more time to look at her friends. Then she looked back into the glowing vortex, and they stepped through.  
"So, there they go." Joey said.  
"Missing her already, hey." Tristan mocked him.  
"Hey, let's not start this again." Joey threatened. 


	109. Chapter 109

When they stepped through on the other side, everyone was waiting for them. All the priests, the nurses, the doctor, everyone.  
"Ah, here they come." Mana said.  
All they saw were their silhouettes in the bright light. They saw Cerise and Atemu walking back through the passage. When they came to the end, they stepped onto the stone floor. Everyone was so amazed at the entrance, that they didn't see Ateru.  
"How is that possible..." Mahad asked.  
"You were only gone for a few moments." He added.  
"Ah, look." Serenity said, pointing at Ateru.  
"Everyone, meet Prince Ateru." Atemu said.  
The priests walked up to Cerise and fell to the ground.  
"How did they save you and the prince?" the doctor asked.  
"The technology in the time we went to is incredible." Cerise smiled.  
"You must be tired." Alihana said, taking Ateru from her.  
"I am quite." She agreed.  
"What do you have there, Pharaoh?" Shada asked.  
"Oh, something for Ateru from the future. They call it a crib." He said.  
"Arisa, Habia, please bring it up to our room." Cerise said to them. They walked up to Atemu and took the crib.  
"We need to send out a message to the people of Egypt, so they can be there for the introduction ceremony." Joey said.  
"I will write it now. Then Royu can go pin it up on the notice board." Atemu looked at Royu, who nodded.  
"Is he healthy?" the doctor said.  
"Yes, he is. So is Cerise. We can now go on like normal." Atemu said.  
The whole time, Set had said nothing.  
"Aren't you happy for us, Set?" Atemu asked him.  
"Ecstatic." He smiled.  
"Very well then, I'm off to write the letter. You may all go home, and tomorrow, when everyone has gathered, I will present him to the kingdom." Atemu said, walking towards the stairs.  
"Good night Pharaoh. Send our regards to the Queen." Mana said.  
"I will. See you all tomorrow." He said, walking up to the stairs.  
Everyone went home, but Set. After Atemu had gone up to the library, he went up to Cerise's room. He knocked on the door and opened it. He looked into the room to see Cerise and Alihana and the girls sitting on the bed, playing with Ateru. They looked at Set, who walked into the room.  
"We'll give you some time." Alihana said, putting Ateru in his crib.  
"No, don't, this won't take long." Cerise stood up.  
She now felt like she had the confidence to send him away, for good.  
"My Queen." He bowed.  
"I am happy to see that you and the prince are well." He said.  
"Don't talk nonsense." She said.  
"My lady."  
"You wanted Ateru dead. So that way, the Pharaoh would never forgive me. Then I would be open for your taking." She challenged him.  
He looked at the four girls standing in the background.  
"This isn't the time or place." He said to her softly.  
"This is the right time and place, because I say so. And what I say, goes. You know why, Set?" she asked him.  
"No, my lady. Why?" he bowed his head in respect.  
"Because I am the Queen, and you are my servant. No amount of relationship ties will ever change that." She said, on the border of scowling at him.  
"Girls, you may leave us. Just stand outside. He will be leaving shortly." She said. The girls walked towards the door.  
"Alihana, please take Ateru with you." Cerise added.  
Alihana lifted Ateru out of his crib and walked out with him cradled in her arms. They closed the door behind them  
"What do you think is going on?" Arisa asked.  
"I have no idea." Alihana replied.  
Set and Cerise stood alone in the room.  
"I thought they would never leave." He said, lifting up her hand to his lips, but she pulled it away from him.  
"What, you weren't serious about that, were you?" he asked.  
"Yes, I was."  
"You can't be. You love me too much." He said, walking up to her.  
She took a step back.  
"I never want to see you in this room again." she said.  
"Fine then. There is the whole of Egypt left." He smiled.  
"No. What we did was wrong. And it will never happen again. Not while I have something to say about it." She said.  
He stepped back, not expecting her to say that to him.  
"Is this truly what you want?" he asked.  
"Do I have to say it again?" she said angrily.  
He nodded and bowed.  
"So be it. Good night my Queen." He said, walking back to the door.  
She watched as he walked out and disappeared behind the wall. Alihana and the girls came back into the room.  
"What was that?" she asked.  
Cerise sat down on the bed.  
"Just tying up lose ends." She said, rubbing her forehead.  
"Do you have a headache?" Arisa asked.  
"I do, a bit." She smiled at them halfheartedly.  
"I'll go get something for you." Habia said, walking out the room.  
"Have you had a long day?" Alihana asked, sitting next to her on the bed, bouncing Ateru on her knee.  
"I have." She smiled.  
"Did you meet Seto?" Arisa asked.  
"I did." She smiled.  
"What did he say?" Alihana asked.  
"He said he was sorry. For everything." She replied.  
"That's good, right?" Arisa asked.  
"Yes. Now I can live my life the way it should be. With Atemu and Ateru." She said, twirling his golden lock in her hand.  
Habia came back with a powder from the doctor and a jug of water. She poured a goblet for Cerise, and threw in the powder and handed it to her.  
"Thank you." She said, drinking up the medicine.  
When she was done, she put the goblet on the side table.  
"You four have been so good to me." Cerise said.  
"We choose to be. You saved us from a terrible life." Teana said.  
"Thank you, Teana. You are going to be a very clever doctor one day." Cerise said. "How are your studies going?" she asked her.  
"Well. I write my last test next week, and then I am officially a surgeon." She smiled.  
"Good for you. And Habia, how is your spell casting lessons going?" Cerise asked.  
"Ah, I am struggling. But I'll get it." Habia said.  
"I have no doubt." Cerise smiled.  
"I think you three should get to bed." Cerise smiled.  
The three girls nodded and walked out of the room to bed.  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Alihana asked.  
"One thing." She looked at Alihana.  
She smiled and got up to put Ateru back down in his crib. She came to sit with Cerise.  
"You have been a good friend to me over the years." She said, taking hold of Alihana's hand.  
"And I hope to be one for many years to come." Alihana said.  
"I hope so too. But for now, you have an even more important job I want to offer to you." Cerise smiled.  
"I'm listening."  
"I want you to look after Ateru for me. Be his caretaker, if you will?" Cerise said.  
"I will, regardless."  
"Thank you. You have looked after me for so many years, now it time for you to look after my son." Cerise smiled.  
"I will. To the best of my ability." Alihana said.  
"He will sleep here, with me and Atemu, but during the day, would you keep an eye on him?" Cerise asked.  
"I will." Alihana said.  
Alihana left Cerise alone with Ateru in her room. After a few minutes, Atemu came into the room.  
"Where did you go?" she asked him.  
"I had to write the letter telling Egypt about Ateru." He said, walking up to the bed and sitting down opposite Cerise.  
"How is he?" he asked, looking at the crib.  
"Well. He'll be just fine." She said.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"Tired, from all the shopping, but all I need is a nights rest on my bed." She lay down on the bed.  
"I never thought that I would ever choose this bed over springs and sponge." She said.  
"Are you glad to be back?" he climbed on and walked to his side of the bed.  
"I am. It feels like I have been gone for years." She said.  
He nodded and took off his shirt.  
"I'm glad were back now. Now all we need to worry about is the Dagger." He said, sitting down on the bed.  
"We haven't heard from them in months." She rubbed his arm.  
"I know, but I'm worried about that. The last time they said nothing, I ended up with that stone in my chest." He said, looking at her.  
"Don't worry about it. Come, lie here, next to me." she patted the bed.  
He lay down on his side and looked at her. He held his head up with his hand.  
"I love you, so much." He said to her.  
"I love you too." She said back.  
He looked towards the crib.  
"And I love Ateru." He said.  
"I know." She said.  
"He looks just like Yugi." He said.  
"He does. It was nice to see them again." she smiled.  
"It was, but I'm worried about Yugi." He confessed.  
"Why?" she looked at him as he frowned.  
"He seemed depressed." He added, looking at her and then back at Ateru.  
"He just lost his best friend." She told him.  
"Who?" he asked, looking worriedly at her.  
"You." she poked him in the chest.  
"I think he needs to get himself a girl." He laughed.  
"That might work." She agreed.  
"There was this one girl that liked him, at school. I always saw her looking at him."  
"Does he know her?" she asked him.  
"Yes, her name is Tea. She always stares at him."  
"I hope he notices and does something about it." She said, looking at Ateru and then back at Atemu.  
"I hope so too."  
"Now, enough about Yugi's potential love life, what about ours?" she said, pulling his attention back to her.  
"What do you mean, there is nothing wrong with our love life." He said.  
"Only that we haven't done anything thing for months, because of my big belly and all." She said.  
"You had a lovely belly." He said, stroking her arm with the back of his hand.  
"Thank you, but there is a problem." She told him.  
"What?" he was worried.  
"I'm beginning to wonder if you still love me." she said.  
"I just told you that I do." He said, looking at her puzzled.  
"Only words, Pharaoh." She said.  
"Oh, and that isn't good enough." He smiled at her.  
"It never was. Actions speak louder than words." She smiled.  
"Oh, is this where I'm supposed to make you want me?" he smiled his most seductive smile.  
She blushed and smiled back.  
"No, this is where I'm supposed to make you want _me_." she said, moving closer to him.  
She kissed his neck gently with her soft lips. She felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He still smelt like the deodorant Duke and lent him. He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her over, so he could be on top of her.  
"How am I doing?" he asked.  
"Pretty good." She smiled.  
He smiled back and lowered his head down to kiss her. For the first time in a long time, she was more than happy with the way he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his upper body and felt him running his hand down her thigh, like he always did. She felt him pulling her top off from the bottom up. His skin was so warm and soft. She pushed him away from her a little bit.  
"Wait." She said to him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Go ask the doctor for some Winter Lilly." She said.  
"Ah, do I have to?"  
"Yes, or this gateway is going to close till I can get some." She threatened.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." He got up off her and walked to the door.  
He walked down the hall to the doctor's room. He knocked.  
"Come in." the doctor said.  
Atemu came into the room.  
"Pharaoh, is there anything I can help you with?" he said.  
"Yes, Cerise wants some Winter Lilly." He said, embarrassed.  
"Ah, yes, but I only have a few days worth of powder, I hope she is going to go buy."  
"Yes, as soon as she can." Atemu said.  
"Very well. Here you go." He handed Atemu a little bottle of the white powder.  
"Thanks." Atemu took it and ran back to his room.  
When he came back in, Cerise had got undressed and was waiting for him. He could see the silhouette of her body under the thin silk that they used as a duvet cover on hot evenings. She had managed to keep her body without disfiguring it in anyway after Ateru was born.  
"Do you have it?" she asked.  
"Yes, a little jar." He said, handing her the bottle.  
"Close the door." she asked him.  
He did just that. She got out of bed and walked towards him. She was even more beautiful than ever. The silver moonlight coming in from over the balcony made her skin shine blue. He watched her walked up to him on long legs, looking like she was gliding on air. She held out her hand and he handed her the jar. She smiled and he saw a flash of white teeth. She walked up to jug of water Habia had brought for her. She poured a little into the goblet and threw in some powder. She swirled it around and lifted it to her lips. She drank the mix, but a few drops fell from the corner of her mouth and ran down her chin, then down her chest and abdomen. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He walked up to her and ran his hand over her shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" she asked softly.  
"Just making sure this is real, not on of Kaiba's illusions." He said.  
"It's 100% real." She said, turning to face him.  
"How long do we have to wait?" he asked.  
"Give it ten minutes." She said, sitting down on the bed.  
"I can't wait that long." He said, sitting down next to her.  
"Well. We can do other things." She looked at him.  
"Oh really." He smiled.  
She lay down and he rolled over on top of her.  
"Time flies when you're having fun." She said.  
"I never want this night to end." He said.  
"So do I." She said.  
She lifted her head to meet his lips halfway. 


	110. Chapter 110

The next day, by nine in the morning, the whole city had gathered to meet the new prince. Cerise and Atemu had got up early that morning to get ready. They had got dressed in their ceremonial outfits and Cerise had got Alihana to put on her make up. They were standing behind a curtain waiting for the seven priests to go onto the balcony before he could go on. Ateru was asleep in Cerise's arms.  
"How is he?" Atemu asked.  
"Still sleeping." She smiled.  
Royu stuck his head through the blue curtains.  
"They are ready for you, Pharaoh." He said to him.  
"How are we going to do this?" Cerise looked at Atemu.  
"I'll go out and make a speech, and then you can come out with Ateru." He said to her.  
"Okay." She nodded.  
Atemu walked out and Cerise heard the whole city roar when they saw him. "People of Egypt!" he said.  
They roared louder and then she saw Atemu put up his hands. The city fell into silence again.  
"Late last night, while the stars still smiled down on Egypt, Queen Cerise gave me a child." He said.  
The city roared again. Ateru stirred in Cerise's arms and she looked down at him.  
He was looking straight up at her with big purple eyes.  
"Good morning." She said to him.  
He turned his head and looked at Atemu. He smiled when he saw him.  
"She gave birth to a son. The new Prince of Egypt. Prince Ateru." He shouted and the city roared.  
He looked back at Cerise and held out his right hand.  
"Come." he said.  
She moved the curtain aside with her free hand and walked up to Atemu. She stepped up to the end of the balcony and looked down on the people. Everyone had put on their fancy clothes and the gold and gems gleamed in the morning sunlight. She was speechless for a few seconds and stared down at the crowd. It was the first time she had looked over the crowd like this.  
"Cerise." Atemu said to her.  
She looked at him. He held out his hands for Ateru. She handed him over to him. She made sure that his wrap on properly. He smiled at Cerise and then looked at Ateru. He looked up at his dad and smiled. Atemu lifted his free hand up to Ateru's face and tickled his nose, just like his dad did to him when he introduced him to Egypt. Ateru laughed and then Atemu held him up under his arms. Egypt roared at the site of their new prince.  
"Prince Ateru of the house of Atemu!" Atemu shouted and they roared harder than ever.  
Ateru looked at them and then his little face screwed up and he broke into tears. The city fell silent to hear him cry. He wailed and cried the loudest he had ever done. Atemu lowered him down and cradled him in his arms. He didn't stop crying. Atemu looked at Cerise in panic.  
"Here." She said, taking Ateru back from Atemu.  
She cradled him in her arms and he stopped immediately.  
"He has a strong war cry." One man in the crowd said.  
"He is a true prince if Egypt." Another woman said.  
The crowd roared again and then Cerise waved at them and looked Atemu.  
"I'm going now, or he'll start crying again." she said.  
He nodded and waved at the crowd too. She turned around and walked back into the palace. On the way back, she passed the priests, and Set, who gave her a death stare beyond comprehension.  
The rest of the day they spent in the garden with Ateru, playing with him in the stream and playing with the tiger cubs. They were really gentle around him. Later that day, Cerise sent Alihana to go buy her a jar of Winter Lilly by the chemist. Everything was going perfectly. They were becoming a wonderful royal family. That night, there was a huge celebration to welcome the new prince. Everyone in the city dusted off their good clothes and made their way to the palace, where a banquet and dancing were being held in Cerise and Ateru's honour. The night went off without a hitch, and even the seven priests attended. For the speeches from the priests, and the other nobilities in the city were being delivered, Atemu and Cerise were on their thrones. She was holding Ateru and he slept through all the speeches. The food came out and the whole city was fed and then the wine jars came out of the kitchen. During the night, Cerise had asked Alihana to take Ateru to his crib, while she and Atemu enjoyed the night. In tradition, they were supposed to take the first dance of the night. They did, and they danced the whole night, until their feet hurt. Then they went up to bed, posting the royal guard at the foot of the stairs. 


	111. Chapter 111

In the months that followed, there had been word of where the Dagger head camp was. It was all rumours of course, but on every occasion, Atemu had to go out and check. Now that he had a son to protect, he had to do his best to find the Dagger leader. Ateru grew in strength every day, and was already crawling around on unsure knees. Cerise had ordered that Ra and Iris be put to pasture. They were now old horses and deserved to be pampered for the rest of their days. They had produced two foals together, Granite and Fire. Cerise had begun to train them to pull a chariot. They were young horses, and were soon following her orders. The three tiger cubs had grown into big cats with playful attitudes. Things were wonderful between Cerise and Atemu. 


	112. Chapter 112

When Ateru was six months old, and when Atemu and the royal army went out to go follow up yet another rumour, Cerise noticed something had changed when she went down to breakfast with Ateru. She came down from the stairs and looked at the tablet, like always did.  
"What, how is that possible?' she said.  
Ateru looked at the vortex, like he did the day came through it.  
"Mana, Mahad?" Cerise shouted, but no one answered.  
Alihana came down from her room.  
"Cerise, what is wrong?" she asked, running down the stairs.  
"The gate way is open." She answered.  
"Who opened it?" Alihana asked.  
"I don't know." Cerise said.  
"Here, hold Ateru." She handed Ateru over to Alihana.  
"I'll be back now." She ran up the stairs again.  
She went up to her room and opened the chest with the decks in.  
She picked up Atemu's deck and looked for the two cards she needed. She took them out of his deck and put on her dueldisk. She ran back down to the tablet and summoned 'Dark Magician' and 'Dark Magician Girl'. They looked around in the room then looked at Cerise.  
"Hi there guys." She said.  
They smiled and nodded.  
"Could you please close the vortex for me?" she asked them they turned around and looked at the tablet.  
They both pointed their sceptres at it and it closed up.  
"Thank you. You guys can go rest now." Cerise said and they returned back to their cards.  
Cerise went up again and put back the cards and dueldisk. She came back down and took Ateru from Alihana.  
"You can go sleep again." she said to her.  
"No, I'm awake now, I might as well stay up." Alihana said.  
"I'll meet you at the breakfast table." Cerise smiled, before walking to the entrance to the garden.  
She sat at the table and put Ateru on the chair next to her. He sat back in the chair and played with his feet.  
"I'm worried too. Anyone could have gone or come through that tablet." She said, drinking the freshly squeezed juice in front of her.  
The table hadn't been set yet, so she only had the juice. Ateru looked at her and held out his hands for the goblet. Cerise took an empty one and handed it to him to play with.  
"Let's not tell daddy about this, shall we?' she asked.  
He looked up at her, with the golden goblet in his mouth.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled as the servants put down a bowl of fruit and a plate of roasted bread in front of her.  
When she was finished with breakfast, she went back into the palace to go for a swim with Ateru. When she got to the foot of the stairs with him on her hip, she saw a little piece of paper on the floor, lying right under the tablet. She set him down on the floor and bent over and picked it up. She saw that it was addressed to her. It was Mokuba's handwriting.  
"Mokuba." She said.  
"Alihana!" she shouted, and few seconds later, she came running down the stairs. "Yes." She said.  
"Please take Ateru for a swim in the stream." She handed him over to her.  
"There is some food left for you and the girls on the table." Cerise said as Alihana walked out to the garden.  
She nodded and took Ateru to the stream. Cerise opened the letter.  
"_Dear Cerise_." She read.  
"He must have sent it through the gateway." She said.  
"_Dear Cerise. It's Mokuba. I'm writing this to you to warn you. Seto is coming after you. He knows how to get there. And when he does, he's bringing guns with._" She read.  
"Oh my." She covered her mouth with her hand.  
"He's coming here." She said, looking around the palace thinking about what the implications of that would be.  
"_I'll keep him as long as I can, but eventually he will come. Stop him. He wants to kill the Pharaoh and Ateru, to get you. Send my love to Ateru. Mokuba._" She read.  
She looked out to the garden, where Ateru was sitting, playing in the water.  
"This can't be happening." She said, walking to the pillar.  
"I have to stop him." she said to herself.  
She watched as Ateru played in the water and enjoying himself. Cerise then remembered the cell phone Kisara had given her. She walked slowly around the pillar, and when she was out of site, she ran up to her room as fast as she could. She rushed to the chest and lifted up the lid. She dug around for the cell phone. She had switched the phone off to save battery power. It asked for a code.  
"Okay, okay, think Cerise. What does Kaiba use for all his codes?" she asked herself. "Of course, Blue Eyes." She said.  
"25833937." She dialled it in.  
The code was accepted.  
"Yes." She said, sitting down on the floor.  
She dialled Kaiba's number. It was off, and went straight to voice mail. She sighed and left a message for him.  
"Kaiba, I know what you're doing, and I will find a way to stop you. I have the whole Egyptian army behind me. You can't win." She said, and then hung up.  
"He will find a way to get you back." someone said from the hallway.  
"Who's there?" Cerise asked, putting the cellphone back in the chest as fast as she could.  
Kisara walked out from behind the wall. Cerise sighed.  
"Kisara, I thought you were going to go live by Set." Cerise stood up.  
"On my way. But I must tell you. Seto told me he would stop at nothing to get you back." she walked into the room.  
"I would like to see him try. The monsters here are a little more real then the ones he plays with." Cerise said, softly laughing to herself.  
"At least you won't be able to use the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' on him." Kisara said.  
"No, I won't, but Slifer on the other hand." she said.  
Then Cerise remembered what Atemu had said to her. That he had entrusted Set to get the white dragon's spirit out of Kisara, and if he did that, it would probably kill her in the process.  
"Kisara, you can't go with Set. He is going to kill you." Cerise said, walking up to her.  
"Set would never hurt me. He loves me." she said.  
"He loves power more. And that dragon you have is very powerful. He wants it for himself." She tried to warn her.  
"You had your chance with him, now it's my turn." Kisara said, before running out of the room.  
"But you don't understand." Cerise said to herself. 


	113. Chapter 113

Cerise got up off the floor and walked to the steps of the pool. She sat down and put her feet in the water. She hung her head in her hands.  
"What am I going to do?" she cried to herself.  
After a while, she heard people cheering outside. She got up and walked to the balcony, she saw the golden chariot, with Atemu in it. He was waving at everyone in the streets.  
"Atem." She said, smiling.  
She ran out the room and down the stairs, into the garden and into the town.  
She came to a stop outside the palace walls and saw him walking towards the palace. "Atem." She shouted.  
He looked up at her and handed the horses to the stable boy. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He caught her and swung her around.  
"You're back." she laughed.  
He stopped and lowered her down to the ground. She looked up at him and slipped her hand behind his head and pushed it down towards her awaiting lips. She kissed him in front of the whole city, which fell silent, then cheered. They stopped and looked at the people, then waved at them.  
"Let's go inside." Cerise said to him.  
They walked into the garden and Alihana walked up to them.  
"Ah, there he is." Atemu took Ateru from her.  
She walked off to have some breakfast.  
"How was your travels?" she asked him.  
"Well, thank you." He said.  
She nodded and said nothing.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
She looked at him in surprise.  
"What makes you think something is wrong?" she smiled.  
"You know you can't fool me." he walked up to her.  
She looked up into his amethyst eyes and melted.  
"Okay…" She admitted.  
"So there is something."  
"Yes, there is." she said.  
"Tell me." he said.  
"It's Seto. He's… coming for me." she said, looking down at the ground.  
"I must have desert sickness, or something. I thought I just heard you say that Kaiba was coming for you." He shook his head.  
"That is what I said." she said.  
"No, how can he. He's 5000 years away."  
"Not through the tablet." She corrected him.  
"What do you mean? He doesn't know how to use it."  
"He does. I got this today." She handed him the letter.  
He opened it, looking at her. He read the letter.  
"It's from…" he said tried to say but she interrupted him.  
"Mokuba, yes. What are we going to do? If he gets here, these people don't know about guns and things." She said, on the verge of panicking.  
"I am Pharaoh. The whole of Egypt will follow me into battle if I ask them." He said. "I don't want anyone dying for me. Especially not you." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"I won't." he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"I will protect you. To the ends of the earth if I have to." He said.  
She put her hand on his hand.  
"Thank you. But he will kill you and Ateru, to get to me." she said.  
"Then I will haunt him for the rest of his days." He made a subtle attempt at a joke. She laughed softly.  
"I'll throw plates around and break lights and glasses." He made another joke.  
"But I will always protect you, even after Osiris has weighed my heart. I promise." He smiled.  
"I believe you." She smiled.  
"Now, let's go play with our son." He said, walking to the stream with her under his arm.  
He took off all his clothes, except for his under wear. He got into the cool, clear stream and played in the stream with Ateru.  
"Come on in. It's lovely." He said to her.  
She was sitting on the bank, watching them. She shook her head.  
"No, thanks." He swam up to her and put Ateru on the bank next to her.  
"I think we must convince mommy to swim with us." He said to Ateru.  
He looked at Cerise, and she looked down at Ateru. He could sit up straight by now.  
"I think daddy didn't hear me." she said to him.  
He smiled at her. Then she felt something tugging at her feet. She looked down and saw Atemu pulling her into the water. He tugged and she flew into the water. He pulled her under, and water went in her nose and mouth. She came up gasping for air. She coughed and choked for more air. She opened her eyes and saw Atemu a bit away from her, laughing.  
"Atemu!" she shouted and splashed him with water.  
"I'm already wet." he said.  
"It isn't funny." she said.  
He still laughed, so she took a breath and went under the water. He opened his eyes and looked for her.  
"Cerise." He said, and then he felt something tugging at his feet.  
He looked down and he was pulled under the water. She did the same to him. He came up, spattering water out of his mouth.  
"Okay, now we're even." He said between coughs.  
She came up and wiped the hair out of her eyes.  
"Yes, we are." She said.  
Cerise heard someone laughing, and looked towards the bank. Ateru was laughing his little head off.  
"Oh, you think that's funny, hey?" Cerise swam to him.  
He gasped when he saw that she was going to put him back in the water. She took him around the waist and dipped him into the water up to his neck. He was laughing and having so much fun.  
"He's growing up fast now." Atemu swam up to them.  
"He is. He is already playing with things. A goblet this morning." She said, dipping him in the cool water again.  
"I can't believe I missed it." He took him from Cerise.  
"Don't worry, there will be many more times he will play with things." She smiled. He was playing with him, swinging him around and dipping him in the water and throwing him in the air and catching him again.  
"You two look so much alike." She said to him, swimming for the bank.  
"You think so." he said, holding him next to himself.  
"Oh, yes, splitting image." She said, getting up onto the bank.  
"I hope he has it easier than me one day." Atemu said, walking to the bank.  
"Why, you have a wonderful life." She said, taking Ateru from him so he could get up onto the bank next to her.  
"Not really." He said, washing his face off.  
She looked at him with surprise in her eyes.  
"What, my father being murdered, being enslaved in my own body, and other things." He said, washing his face again.  
"Like?" she asked.  
"You really want me to say them out loud." He said.  
"Yes. Tell me." she smiled.  
There were a few moments of silence between them.  
"You and Set." He said looking at his reflection in the water.  
She looked down into the water. How did he know, Utema must have told him. She looked at him, and he was looking at her, waiting for an explanation.  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
"It's common knowledge, almost everyone in the village knows." He said.  
"But I was so sure we had kept it quite." She said, on the brink of tears.  
"Obviously not." He said, slipping back into the water.  
"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." she said.  
Ateru was pulling at her locks of wet hair. She looked down at him and knew that he couldn't be here for what was going to come next.  
"Alihana!" Cerise shouted.  
Alihana got up from her breakfast and came over.  
"Please could you take Ateru for some fun somewhere else?" She handed him to her. "Very well." She said, walking away with him.  
Cerise watched her walk away. Atemu didn't look angry, but maybe he was just holding back, until they were alone.  
"Forgive you for what, I don't like him that much either." He said, slipping back into the water and going under the water.  
"What? Is that what you meant." She said to herself before he came up.  
He came up and brushed his hair back with his hands.  
"Is that all you know. That I dislike him." she asked.  
"Yes. It is." he said, swimming up to her.  
He hung his arms over her legs and looked up at her.  
"Is there something else you want to tell me?" he asked.  
It was now or never. He had to find out from her, and not from Set. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This would either kill him, or her.  
"There is." She opened her eyes and looked down at the water, avoiding eye contact with him.  
She couldn't believe she was actually going to tell him, but she had to take the consequences of her actions. He moved into her view.  
"Tell me. He urged her on." He said, rubbing her leg to comfort her.  
"Tell me one thing before I do. Do you love me?" she said.  
"I do, you know I do." He said to her, smiling.  
"Enough to forgive me for any mistakes I've made." She said, and then looked up at him.  
"Any mistakes?" she added.  
"It can't be that bad." He joked with her.  
"It is. I'm afraid that if I tell you, you might want me put to death." she said.  
He though about it for a second, he was pharaoh and certainly had the power to do that, but what cold ever be so bad that she would think that he would stand on and use that power.  
"What have you done… that could be so bad?" he stood up to her eye level.  
She looked at him, tears rolling over her cheeks. Her lips were beginning to swell and becoming uncomfortable. She looked back into the water. He put left his hand on the side of her face and held her face in his hand. She lifted her hand and put it over his. She rubbed her face against his hand. They had become harder from all the riding he had been doing lately. They were tough, but gentle. They always were. He put his right arm around her waist and hugged her closer to him.  
"Tell me." he said.  
"You promise… You won't… kill… me?" she asked.  
"No, I could never give that order." He smiled.  
"Promise me." She insisted.  
"I promise." He said.  
She cried and gasped for air. She took a few breaths, and said it.  
"It's Set." She said, looking into his eyes.  
They were so big now, because he was so close to her.  
"What about him?" he said.  
She looked back down. She couldn't look him in the eye.  
"Did he hurt you while I was gone?" he asked her, with a tinge of anger in his voice. She shook her head.  
"What then?" he asked.  
"Do you remember when Utema locked you up?" she asked.  
"How could I forget." He said.  
"You were hurting me, or Utema was. And I fell out of love with you, just for a little while… until I knew that you were gone." She cried.  
He stood back. He understood, knowing all the things that he did to you in my body.  
"Understandable. I saw what he did to you. I hated myself for not being there to help you." He said.  
"I looked… for love… somewhere else." She said.  
He stepped back and realized what she was saying. He gasped for air and stepped back into the water. This is why she made him promise not to kill her.  
"Who?" he asked after a while.  
She looked at him, and then looked to the side, unable to face him.  
"Set." She burst into tears again.  
He let go of her and stepped back, and then again, until he was a few meters away from her. He felt the anger bubbling up inside him, like hot lava, waiting to explode as angry words from his mouth and hatred from his heart. He couldn't stand to see her, so he turned away from her. He couldn't believe his ears. He knew that Set liked Cerise, but he never knew that she would give in to him. How could she, she was his wife, his Queen, he thought. That she would sink that low sickened him. He looked back at her. She had her head in her hands and was crying uncontrollably. He felt the anger bubbling under his skin, and it made his blood boil.  
"Set." He said softly, turning back to her.  
She said nothing, just cried with renewed heartache. He walked up to her.  
"How could you? I trusted you… loved you." He said softly, with an undertone of anger and walked up to her.  
"It was… a mistake." She cried.  
"I gave you everything anyone could ever want, and how do you repay me, by sleeping with my cousin!" he shouted.  
"He's your cousin." She looked at him.  
"Yes, he is. But I haven't known long... If I get hold of him." he shook his head.  
He felt like throwing her in the dungeons and leaving her there to rot.  
"Can ask you something. How many… mistakes… did you make?" he asked.  
She looked back at him.  
"Two." She said.  
"And when was this? How can I be sure that Ateru is mine?" he shouted.  
"He is, it was only after..." She said.  
"When?" he asked.  
She said nothing.  
"When!" he shouted.  
"When you went after that tiger." She said.  
He stepped back again.  
"Atemu." She said.  
"No. Not now. I have… I have to go." He said, holding up his hand.  
"Please, I love you." She shouted as he got out on the other side of the stream.  
He got out and walked towards the palace gates. He didn't ever look back.


	114. Chapter 114

She heard him take a horse and ride out of the city. She sat there alone, until she realized he went looking for Set.  
"If he gets back here, and I'm here, he'll kill me for sure." She said to herself.  
She wiped away her tears and got up. Alihana had come out to see what was going on. She was standing between the big marble entrance pillars. Cerise walked up to her. "What is going on?" Alihana asked her.  
"He's angry with me, and when he gets back, he's going to have me hung." Cerise stopped next to her friend.  
"What did you do that made him so angry?" she asked.  
"I might just as well tell you." Cerise said.  
"I slept with Set." She admitted again.  
"Set, the high priest?"  
"Yes, months ago, but it did happen. And now I'm going to hang for it." She said, walking past her to the staircase.  
"What are you going to do?" Alihana asked.  
"What can I do? He won't kill me. I won't let him." she said.  
"You're going to run, aren't you? How can you leave now? Ateru needs you." She said.  
Cerise walked up to her. She stroked Ateru's head.  
"I know, but if I don't, he's going to kill me. Don't you understand?" she said.  
"Take us with you." Alihana begged.  
"No, I could never do that to you. Besides, if Ateru comes with me, he will never stop chasing me. He will want his son back He'll kill me for sure when he does catch me." she said.  
"How will he eat?" Alihana asked.  
"There must be a woman out there that is willing to feed him." she said.  
"A nurse, you want me to get a wet nurse to feed him." Alihana asked.  
"Please, you have to understand… I have no other choice." Cerise pleaded.  
"I do understand. Where will you go?" she made peace with the fact that she had to leave the palace, possibly even the kingdom.  
"I don't know, maybe to Jorge, or to Bakura. I'm not sure." She said.  
She thought of her options and saw the flaws in them.  
"No, I can't go to Jorge, he will just send word to Atemu that I'm there… then he'll come get me." she said.  
"So it looks like its Bakura." Alihana said, looking at Ateru, then back at Cerise.  
"No, not right away. I'll live in the desert till I think it's safe." She said.  
"Are you going now?" she asked her.  
Cerise nodded and touched Ateru's little face. She loved him so much, but she knew that Atemu would never hurt his son.  
"Tonight. I'll take a horse and then, see where the road takes me." she said.  
"What if he comes back before that?" she asked.  
"Then I'll have to go as soon as he gets back. I'll try and sneak out." She said.  
"We will miss you." Alihana said, with a tear running down her face.  
"Will you ever come back?" she asked.  
"I don't… know. I hope… with time he will forgive me. Then maybe I can come home." She said, tears running down her face.  
Ateru looked at the two women crying and started crying himself.  
"Ah, baby. Don't cry." Cerise said to him.  
She took him from Alihana and rocked him from side to side.  
"Will you help me pack?" she asked Alihana.  
"It would be my pleasure." She replied.  
The two women went up to Cerise's room and Cerise pulled out the bag Habia and Teana had made her for her 19th birthday. Cerise opened the chest and took out her dueldisk and the cards. She thought of taking Slifer, or Ra or Obelisk, to protect her, but she knew he would find her then. And after all, she had Serona. She took the cell phone and her silver sword. She also took two pieces of flint and a blanket. As she was handing the things to Alihana, she saw the camera in the chest.  
"What is that?" Alihana asked.  
"It's a camera. It takes pictures." She said, picking up the camera.  
"Show me." Alihana asked.  
"Okay, stand there." She asked, pointing to the wall.  
Alihana did so, and took Ateru with her. Cerise pointed at them and pushed the button. The flash went off and it blinded Alihana.  
"It's blinded me." she cried to Cerise.  
"No, it hasn't, just wait a few seconds." Cerise said, pulling out the Polaroid.  
When her eyesight returned, she walked up to Cerise.  
"Here, look." She handed her the picture.  
"Who is this?" Alihana asked.  
"It's you and Ateru." Cerise said.  
"Did it capture my soul?" Alihana asked.  
"No, it just copied you and Ateru and put you this piece of paper." Cerise explained. "Is this what I look like?" she asked.  
"Yes. It is. Just without the goofy, shocked look." Cerise joked.  
"Take another one. Of me alone. I want to see what I look like." She was so excited. She put Ateru down on the bed and stood against the wall. Cerise took another the photo and showed it to her.  
"Much better." Cerise said.  
"Show me how to work this thing." Alihana said to Cerise.  
"Okay, let me show you with this one of Ateru." She said.  
The pointed it at him.  
"Now, you check that the picture here is what you want." Cerise pointed at the LCD screen.  
"Yes, it is." Alihana said.  
"Okay, then you press this button. And the photo is taken." She said.  
Alihana pressed the button and the flash went off. Ateru lifted his little hands to his eyes and rubbed them.  
"Now what?" Alihana asked.  
"A paper will come out of the front and then you take it out and shake it in the air. Then the picture comes on it." Cerise said, walking up to Ateru.  
She picked him up while Alihana waved the Polaroid in the air.  
"Now, look at it." Cerise said, walking up next to her.  
The picture of Ateru was wonderful, like it was taken by a pro.  
"Wow. You have a knack for this." Cerise said.  
"Thank you. May I take on of you and Ateru?" she asked.  
"Yes. Of course." She smiled.  
Alihana stepped back and took one. She came back. She handed the picture to Cerise. "Thank you. Now I have something to remember him by." She looked at the photo. "Please take photo's of him, everyday. When, if I come back, I want to see my little boy grow into a man." She said.  
"I will." Alihana said.  
"Is everything ready for you to go?" Alihana said.  
"Yes, I just have to put on my armour, then I'm ready." She said.  
"Look after the tigers for me." Cerise said.  
"I will." Alihana replied.  
"Okay, what else?" Cerise wondered.  
"I'll get dressed then I will go say goodbye to the girls." Cerise said.  
"Okay, they are in the library. I will go tell them to get ready." Alihana said, walking towards the door.  
Cerise put Ateru down on the bed, and got out her armour out of the chest. She strapped on the leather armour and then the sword and dagger. She wrapped the black cloaked around her shoulders and fastened it in the front. Ateru watched her. She didn't take her normal clothes off, because she would need them later, when she was gone. They were still wet from the swim.  
"My son. I know you will miss me. But this is for the best. You need to know your mom is alive, somewhere, than know your father killed her." she said to him.  
He smiled and clapped he chubby little hands.  
"Oh, my little boy, I wish I could take you with me." she said, picking him up, tearing up.  
"But then we will never be safe. It's best if you stay here." She explained, crying.  
"Here, you can get an education. And one day… become king. All I ask is that you don't hate me for leaving you." She said.  
He looked at her and shook his head.  
"Thank you. Ateru, Prince of Egypt, and my little boy. You are very gracious." She joked.  
He laughed at her joke; he always did, even though he didn't understand them.  
"Let's go say goodbye to the girls." She said.  
He yawned.  
"Oh, I think someone is going to go for a nap first." She said, walking towards his crib.  
She lay him down and covered him with the silk throw. He rolled over and went to sleep. Cerise bent over and kissed him goodnight. She picked up the bag and put the picture of Ateru in it. She left the one of herself and Ateru on the bed, for Atemu to find. She walked out the door and up the stairs to the library. She said goodbye to the girls and gave them a bit of advice before he left.  
"How will we find you?" Teana asked.  
"Ah, Teana, you won't… that's the whole point. But if you want to find me, one of the falcons is trained to find me." she said.  
"Yes, the one with the white wings." Teana remembered the day Cerise showed her this rare bird.  
"Yes, she will find me. You can send messages to me with her." she said.  
"Okay." The girls started crying.  
"Hey, we don't cry, remember." Cerise said to them.  
"You guys must look after Ateru for me." she said.  
"When are you coming back?" Habia asked.  
"Ah, sweetie, I don't know. But I will see you again. All you have to do is believe that." She said.  
"You need to go now." Habia said.  
"Why?" Cerise asked.  
"He's coming back. Now. He's close." She said.  
She had since their last discussion, mastered the art of seeing the future, at least only a few minutes ahead.  
"Thank you for telling me. Now I have to go girls. Remember, we don't cry. Ever. Okay." Cerise stood up and walked to the door.  
She looked back at them. They were like family to her. Now she was leaving them to save her own life.  
"You know what, I'm not going." Cerise said, walking back to them.  
"No you must, he will kill you." Alihana tried to convince her.  
"No, running isn't the answer." Cerise said.  
"It is now. You must go. Go now!" she shouted, pushing Cerise out the door.  
Cerise turned around. She kissed Alihana on her forehead.  
"Thank you, my friend." She said.  
"Look after Ateru." She said to her as she was walking down the hallway.  
"Go!" she heard Habia scream from inside the library.  
Cerise looked at Alihana standing in the middle of the hall and then ran down the stairs. She heard the huge main gates to the central palace open and a horse ride in.  
"He's here." She said to herself.


	115. Chapter 115

She ran into the garden and hid behind a bush. She waited to see him come past and go into the palace. She heard him call the stable boy, and jump off the horse. She crouched down and waited for him. He came into the gardens, like an enraged lion. He stormed towards the palace. When he was inside, she got up and sneaked towards the gate. She heard something. The three tiger cubs were playing in the stream. She stopped and looked at them, but so did Atemu. He looked back at the cubs, but then he saw Cerise. She saw that he had seen her, and she gasped at the thought that this was it, her last moments. He walked back towards her, and she turned and ran. He broke into a sprint and followed her. She had run into the stables and was hiding behind the haystack. She watched as he came into the stable.  
"I will find you!" he shouted.  
He looked around, and then went to the stable boy.  
"Have you seen the Queen?" he asked him.  
"I saw her run in here." He replied.  
"I know you're here. I will find you. You can't run." He said, walking around the stable. She heard him walking towards the haystack. She had to move, or he would find her. She shuffled around the haystack as he walked around it. When she was on the other side, she ran to the other side of the stables, and into Fire's stable. He heard her footsteps and walked to where he thought they came from.  
"I heard you. You can't hide forever." He said, coming to the front of Fire's stable. "Wanna bet?" she said.  
He looked into the stable. She had bridled Fire and got onto her. She nudged her into a rear and she then galloped out towards the door. Atemu jumped out the way to avoid being run over. She rode out the stable yard and then out into the street. She looked back and saw Atemu in the street.  
"Close the gates!" he shouted.  
The guards started to push the heavy gates closed.  
"Come on, baby, we can do this." Cerise said to Fire, which then dug her hooves in deep and sped up. She saw that they might just make it out. She closed her eyes and wished it so. Before she reached the gates, she looked back at Atemu, who had ordered a fresh horse be brought to him.  
"Open the gates!" he shouted, and the guards went to the other side and pushed them open.  
Cerise looked ahead of her and saw the gates open before her, and after that, the farmlands stretched out under her horse's hooves. She looked back at Atemu, who had mounted his horse, and was now coming after her at full speed, on Granite. She looked in front of her and she watched as they passsed the gates like they were nothing and rode out into the dusty desert. She gave Fire rein and Cerise felt her open up and let loose. She felt the hard ground under her hooves crack under the pressure of her running over the ground. She felt like she was home free, then she looked behind her. Atemu was closer than she expected, and gaining on her fast. Granite had been trained as a warhorse, so if he caught up with Fire, he would attack her. Fire couldn't defend herself against a stallion more than one and half her size. She heard the sound of metal, and then looked back again, realizing what it was. Atemu had drawn his sword. He was riding hard to catch up with her, and now he was only a few meters behind her.  
"Let me go!" she shouted back at him.  
"No, I will not." He said, pushing Granite harder.  
She looked ahead of her, and saw the end of the farmlands ahead.  
"You can't catch me." she shouted back at him.  
"Oh really." He said.  
She looked next to her. He was right along side her. Granite was pounding the ground hard with his huge black hooves. Fire was running right along side him, racing to get ahead.  
"What are you doing?" she screamed at him.  
"I'm not letting you get away!" he shouted back.  
He swung his sword at her. She dodged by bending over forward onto Fire's neck. Granite bared his teeth and bit towards Fire's neck, right where Cerise head was. "Control him!" Cerise shouted.  
"I am. You trained him, you should be proud." He said, swinging his sword her again. She sat back up and drew her sword, knowing that she could probably outfight him, but she didn't want to kill him. He might have been stronger, faster and on a bigger horse, but Fire had the biggest heart she had ever seen, and she loved running. She blocked Atemu's third swing with her sword.  
"So, you want to fight, hey." He said to her.  
"I don't but you leave me no choice!" she said.  
They were almost out of the farmlands. She just had to get ahead of Granite, and then she could disappear. She saw the pathway leading to the oasis up ahead, but she knew that he would find her there, but she had to try. She put her sword back in its scabbard and pulled hard on the reins, slowing Fire down to a gentle canter. She knew that Granite was hard to control and it would be a while before he could turn him around and come after her again. She turned into the pathway and rode towards the mountains. She looked back and saw the silhouette of Atemu struggling to turn Granite around in the dust. She knew she had to make a run for it now. She pushed Fire into a gallop and she ran towards the mountain at full speed.  
When she got to the crack in the mountain. She looked back; there was nothing but her own dust behind her. She got off of Fire and stood still, looking back. She heard nothing but her own breathing and Fire's. She then assumed that he had let her go.

She walked towards the crack and walked through with Fire. She let her go to drink water and eat some grass. She looked around the oasis, the last time she was here; it was a happy time, now she was running from her own husband, the man she loved. She walked up to the water and put down her bag and removed her sword and dagger. She bent over to drink the cool fresh water. She took a few mouthfuls into her cupped hands and drank the water. She felt the earth shake, gently, then harder and harder. Then it stopped. She looked back at opening, expecting him to walk through the crack. He didn't, nothing happened. She then just wrote it off as a rock fall somewhere. She looked back at the water and cupped some more water and brought it up to her face. She washed the dust off her face. She saw that the apples were ripe and ready for picking. She looked across the oasis and saw that Fire had climbing into the water.  
"What are you up to?" Cerise asked.  
Fire looked at her, before going down into the water. She looked into the water again she had a cut on her forehead.  
"The retch. He got me." she said, running her finger over the shallow cut.  
She brought her finger down and saw that it wasn't bleeding too much. She washed her hand off and looked at her self in the water.  
"You know you'll never be able to go back." she said to herself.  
She sat back on the ground.  
"He'll never let you back there." She added, watching Fire play in the water.  
"You did well today, Fire. I owe you an apple." She said.  
She whinnied.  
"Okay, two apples." Cerise laughed.  
She moved back to the edge of the water to drink more water. She lay down on her stomach and pushed her head under the water. It was so quiet and peaceful. She lifted her head out of the water and moved her hair out off her face. When she opened her eyes and saw a blur in the water. She looked closer and saw that it wasn't her reflection. She looked behind her and was horrified. He had snuck into the oasis without her hearing him. He had left Granite outside, so his hooves didn't make any noise. She turned over and looked at him. He was raging mad. He had his sword in his right hand and he was looking down at her like she was some little animal.  
"Atemu." She said softly.  
"You honestly thought you could get away from me." he said to her.  
"I did." She whispered, looking into his eyes.  
They were cold, angry, and distant. He twirled the sword in his hand.  
"Are you going to kill me now?" she asked, looking at the silver blade glinting in the sunlight.  
"I might." He said.  
"You promised you wouldn't." she tried to remind him.  
"You promised me you would be loyal to me. See what happened to that." He said. She reached for her sword, but it was just out of reach. She looked towards her dagger, but that was also too far. She looked back at him. He had lifted his sword over his head, ready to kill her. She crawled back right to the waters edge.  
"Atemu, you promised." She said, looking back at the water.  
She put her hand in the water, and then she had an idea.  
"I do love you." She said to him.  
"I love you too, that's why I have to do this." He said, holding his sword over his head.  
"You kill me because you love me, what kind of reasoning is that?" she said, standing up onto her knees.  
"He won't have you again. I will make sure of that." He said.  
She looked at the sword that started to fall. She looked at him, and it looked like he wasn't going to stop. She turned and dived into the water.  
"Come back here!" he shouted so loud that he heard him underwater.  
She came up and looked at him on the bank. "I said come back here." He shouted. "So you can kill me, I don't think so." she said, swimming to Fire.  
"I'll come in after you." He said.  
"Then come." She challenged him.  
He did just that, he took off his clothes, threw his sword down and took out his dagger and jumped into the water. She didn't expect him to do that, so she tried to swim to the bank, but he was faster than her and caught up to her soon. He grabbed her black cloak and pulled her back to him.  
"Ah!" she shouted as he did so.  
She turned to face him, and almost immediately, he held his dagger to her neck. She looked at him, in his big amethyst eyes.  
"Are you really going to kill me?" she said, watching the blade.  
He pushed the knife against her creamy skin and drew a drop of blood.  
"Ow." She shouted.  
"Quiet." He said to her.  
"So… this is it." She said, looking down in the water.  
"This is how I die. You kill me." she said, starting to cry.  
"Don't cry." He shouted to her.  
She stopped and looked at him.  
"Look after Ateru. Tell him that we loved each other once." She cried to him.  
"He will know what you were like. I will look after him. He will be a wonderful Pharaoh." He said.  
"How did we get here, to this point." She asked him, tears rolling down her wet face. "You threw away my trust, our love... that's how we got here." He said.  
"Please… just let me go… you will never see me again… I promise." She pleaded.  
"If I let you go, then you run to Bakura, or Set. I can't let that happen." He said holding the dagger closer to her jugular vein.  
"Okay, then, just do it… make it quck." She cried.  
He looked at her, and then thought of running the knife through her neck, but he couldn't do it. He lifted the blade away from her neck.  
"What now?" she sniffed.  
"I can't do it." He stepped back.  
"It's easy, you've killed many people." She said.  
"But I can't kill _you_. I love you." He said.  
"I love you too, but there is a fine line between love and hate." She said.  
"If I let you go, will you ever come back?" he asked.  
"I don't know. After what just happened, I'm not so sure." She said.  
"You must, I… I need you." He walked back up to her.  
"I'm sure you'll find a new Queen." She said to him.  
"But you're the only Queen I want. Everyone else is not good enough." He said, taking her around her waist.  
"I can't be your Queen right now. I could never live with myself saying I love you every night, knowing that…" she cried.  
"Knowing what?" he asked.  
"That you don't trust me, or love me anymore." She said to him.  
"I _do_ love you, I always will. No matter how angry I am with you." He joked.  
"You want me dead. How can I live like that?" she asked.  
"I'll get over it." He said.  
"No, every time you see me, you remember that I cheated on you. You see me and Set…" she said.  
"I'll have him sent away. You'll never have to see him again." he said.  
"He's your family and a priest. I can't ask you to do that." She said.  
"What will you do?" he asked.  
"I don't know. But I need to get away." She said.  
"Please… come back to the palace. I can't live knowing you're out there alone." He said.  
"But, you'll…" she said, before he lifted her face up.  
"I won't. I promise." He smiled.  
"No, I will come back when I'm ready." She said.  
"If that is what you want..."  
"It is." She looked at him as he wrestled with his love and hate for her.  
"Then at least give me one last kiss, before you go." He said.  
She looked down again, and then he lifted her head up again to meet his lips. He kissed her and then she kissed him back. It was quite ironic that they had to attempt to kill each other to light up their love life again. She felt him pull her closer to him. She felt his warm muscles ripple down against her soft stomach. He ran his hand down her back and round to her derrière. She felt him try and pick her up, but she pushed him away.  
"You said only a kiss." She said.  
"Force of habit." He smiled.  
"It's okay." She looked at him.  
She lifted her legs and wrapped it around his waist.  
"Don't stop." She said to him.  
He nodded and lifted her top off. She kissed him and he pulled her closer to him. 


	116. Chapter 116

They spent the night there, and the next morning, they got up with the sun, and said their goodbyes. She bridled Fire and got up onto her back.  
"When will you come back?" he asked her.  
"When I'm ready." She said, taking up the reins.  
"I'll be here, waiting for you." He said, putting his hand on her thigh.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you. You have no idea how much I hate myself for it." She said.  
"I know. Please come back soon." He begged her.  
"I will try." She bent down to kiss him.  
She lifted her head, waited a few moments, and then pushed Fire into a gallop. She ran out the oasis, looking back at him. He waved and so did she. That was the last time he saw her for a while. He bridled Granite and rode back to the city. 


	117. Chapter 117

Cerise rode off to Bakura's. She didn't really trust him, but she had very little choice. When she reached the end of Atemu's territory, and the beginning of Bakura's, she looked back, expecting to see him riding after her. She was met by two big, black guards, carrying spears.  
"I request to meet with king Bakura." She said to them.  
They looked at a boy sitting on the rocks and he ran off into the valley. He came back a few minutes after and said that it was okay. Cerise got off Fire and led her into the valley.  
"Isn't that Queen Cerise?" the one guards asked the other.  
"Yes, it is." he replied.  
She was met with many people who had lined up outside their tents to see her. She walked right to Bakura's tent. He came out and greeted her.  
"Greetings, Queen of Egypt. To what do I owe this honour?" He said.  
"May I talk with you in private?" she asked him.  
"You may." He said.  
"Tim, please put her horse in with my mares." He asked one little boy.  
He took the reins from her and ran off.  
"Hey, you!" Cerise shouted to him.  
He stopped and looked back at her.  
"If she disappears, so does your head." she warned him.  
"Don't worry, she is safe." Bakura said, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her into his tent.  
He sat on his pile of pillows and urged she do the same. She sat down on a pile of red silk pillows.  
"Does your husband wish to consult with me again?" he asked.  
"No, actually this has nothing to do with him." Cerise said.  
"Oh, is that so. Running from him, hey." He said, pouring himself a goblet of wine. "Wine?" he asked.  
"Water, please." She said.  
He poured her a goblet of water. He handed it to her.  
"How do you know?" she asked, before gulping down the water.  
"I just do." He smiled.  
"No matter. I'm here because I need a place to stay." She said, pouring herself some more water.  
"Here, of all places." He said.  
"He mustn't find me. He won't think of looking here." She said.  
"Don't be too sure of that." He said, sipping on his goblet.  
"Why do you say that?" she asked.  
"I may have told him last time that you have an affiliation to the dark side, and may come to me to quench the thirst for it." he said.  
"I'm here to ask for a place to stay, are you going to help me or not?" she asked.  
"It would be my pleasure." He said, standing up. 


	118. Chapter 118

He gave her a tent of her own and said that she was a guest that could stay as long as she wanted. She didn't need to go anywhere else.  
She stayed there for days, then weeks, then months. Every night she would look at the photo of Ateru. She missed him so much. He was nearly 11 months old now and she had missed Atemu and hers anniversary. Ateru must have been walking by now. She missed Atemu too. The last night they spent together, she got the feeling that he had forgiven her. But she hadn't forgiven herself yet. She had spent five months here, and had never, not for one day forgotten them. She remembered Atemu's hot and balmy body over hers, and she longed to feel it again.  
"I think… I'm ready." She said to herself.  
She put the photo away, and got everything ready to ride the next day. She lay down and dreamt of the last time she saw Ateru, and Atemu.

The next day, she got up early. She got dressed in her normal clothes and put her armour in the bag. She had to be as discreet as possible; no one could know that she was coming back. By the time the sun was beginning to rise, she was ready to ride. She went and paid one last visit to Bakura. He bid her farewell and sent a few men to ride with her to the edge of his territory. When she got to the edge, they went back. She rode hard; she had to get there before nightfall.  
As she was riding, she stopped at an oasis behind a dune. Fire drank furiously, and so did Cerise. It was quiet, dead quiet, like the desert always was. She lifted her head and looked into the distance; something was moving there. She stood up and looked harder.  
"I must be seeing things." She said to herself.  
She saw machinery, a cell phone tower, and trucks, lots of trucks.  
"No, this can't be." She said.  
She had to get closer. She got back onto Fire and rode out to where the trucks were. There were tracks in the sand. They had been there. She saw another truck coming, one that had lagged behind. She rode to the back of a dune and hid there. As the truck drove past, she saw the symbol on the side.  
"Seto." She said as she saw it was Kaiba Corp's symbol.  
He was there, and he was coming to get her. She heard something behind her and looked back. It was two men in black suits and guns. She felt a sting in her neck and when she lifted her hand to see what was stinging her, she pulled out two little darts. She pulled them out and looked at them in the palm of her hand. They had Seto's symbol on them too.  
"Seto…" she said as she started to feel drowsy.  
She felt her weight shift to one side and fell off Fire. The two men walked up to her. "What do we do with her?" the one asked the other.  
"Let's ask Mr. Kaiba." The other one said, taking out the radio.  
He radioed Seto, who arrived shortly after in a jeep. He stepped out of the jeep and walked over to the two men.  
"This better be good." He said to them.  
"We caught a local." The one man said, pointing at Cerise, lying on the ground.  
"Turn her over." he said quickly to them.  
They nodded and slowly turned her over.  
"It's her." Seto said to them.  
"Who, sir?" they asked.  
He thought for a second, he needed to do this right. If he took her now, that would prove nothing.  
"No one. You see that oasis over there; go put her there, with the horse. Leave no trace." He said, bending down to move the hair out of her face.  
"You're so beautiful." He said to her.  
The two men picked her up and carried her over to the oasis.  
"I'll see you soon." He said, watching them walk off with her.  
He walked back to the jeep and drove off to the front of the assembly again.  
When Cerise woke up, she was lying on the ground, next to the oasis. She sat up and looked around.  
"Some dream." She said, standing up.  
She looked around, looking for the trucks again, but she saw nothing. She got back onto Fire and rode off. 


	119. Chapter 119

When she got close to the palace, she saw that the main gates were standing wide open. She heard the thundering of hooves and quickly put the hood of her black cloak over her head. Fire was dirty and her lustre was dulled, due to the fact that she hadn't been washed in five months. She looked back and saw the blue chariot, being pulled by two black stallions; Set's blue chariot.

"Get out of our way, beggar. We have an appointment with the Pharaoh!" he shouted at Cerise.  
He didn't see her face. She moved over and let them pass. She watched as he passed her and rode towards the city.  
"Drifters, a curse on the world." He said as he rode into the gates.

Cerise felt sick that she was ever attracted to him, over Atemu. She pushed Fire into a trot and she was soon riding through the gates of the city. There was a line of people in the street that ended just before the gates. She thought of riding past them, but then they would know that she was back. She stopped Fire and got off. She was last in line.

"You might as well go home; the Pharaoh won't see you today." The man in front of her laughed.

"What is going on?" she asked in a deep voice, pretending to be a man.

"You heard about the Pharaoh's run away wife?" he said.  
She said nothing, and then she knew she had to say something.

"Yes, what about her?" she said in a deep voice.

"Well, all the women in the city want him to get over her, and marry them, or at least one of them." He said.  
She felt the anger turning her blood into lava.

"Has he chosen one yet?" she asked.

"No. Every day they go to him, but every day he turns them away. He says 'she's coming back.' poor guy." The man shook his head.

"What are these men here for?" she pointed to the merchants standing in the line.

"To sell him things to give to the Queen when she decides to bring her pretty little rear home." He said.

"Oh, is that so." she said.

"Why are you so interested?" the man asked.

"I live here, and have just come home after a long trip." She said.

"Oh, looks like you have a long way to go." He said, gesturing to the long line ahead of them clogging up the road.

"Yes, it does." She said, looking at the crowded street.

"Fine horse you have there. Are you looking to sell her?" he asked.

"No, she's not for sale." Cerise replied, looking ahead of the line.  
There were so many pretty girls, young ones too. But she was still taller than them all. "Do you think they would mind if a walk ahead to my house?" she asked the man.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Right up front, there." She pointed at the first house.

"I think so, as long as you stay away from the line, so it doesn't look like your cutting in." he said.

"No, I think I better stay here." She said as she saw a few men fighting brutally up ahead.  
They were fighting and saying that when their daughter was the new Queen of Egypt, they would have each other put to death.

"Do you think I could put my horse in the fields there?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure there won't be a problem." The man said as the line moved up a little.

"Hold my place." She asked the man.

He nodded and she took Fire's reins and walked ahead. She walked in such a way that her face was hidden. She made her way to the stables, and then turned in towards the grazing yard where Granite was standing grazing on his own. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. Fire whinnied at him. He broke into a trot then into a gallop. He came up to the fence where Cerise was standing.

"Hey there handsome." She said stroking his soft nose.  
She bent down and kissed his muzzle.

"That's strange." The stable boy said.

"What?" Cerise said in deep voice again.

"He never lets anyone come near him, let alone kiss him." he said, walking up to the fence. Granite bit towards him.

"Ah, see what I mean." He whined.

"He is a trained war horse, what do you except? For him to give you bunch of flowers." She said in her normal voice.

"Excuse me?" the boy asked.

"Oh, um. He looks like a tough stallion." She said in a deep voice.

"You sounded just like someone I know for a second there." He boy said.

"May I leave my horse here in this camp?" she asked.

"I don't know. This is the Pharaoh's personal horse and camp. I'm not sure he would like that." The boy said, stroking Fire's neck.

"I have a feeling he won't mind." She said, showing him her arm.  
He looked down and saw the golden bracelet.

"Where did you steal that?" the boy said.

"I didn't. It's mine." She said.

"No, you're a beggar, you can't own something so precious." He shouted, catching the attention of the guards.  
They looked in their direction.

"No, wait, look, it's me." Cerise said, lifting the hood just enough so he could see her face.

"Queen Cerise, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." He said.

"It's fine. Just take Fire and wash her, feed her and don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise." She said.

"I will." He said taking Fire's reins.  
She pulled the hood right and walked off.

"Welcome home." He said as she walked off.

She walked past the guards, and sneaked off as she made her way towards the palace. She found a spot ahead of the line and squeezed in. There were only a few people ahead of her. When it was her turn, the guards called her towards them.

"What is your business here?" one asked her.

"I wish to talk with the Pharaoh. If I may?" she bowed.

"What do you have to offer him?" the other one asked.

"Only myself." She bowed again.

"Oh, another suitor. Go ahead." They stepped aside.

She walked past them, carefully. She watched them was she walked past them when she was in the garden, she looked around. Everything was still the same. She saw that the tiger cubs were swimming in the stream. They looked at her, but she hid her face from them. As she was walking, she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said to the person, hiding her face under her hood.

"Haven't you gotten my way too many times today?" Set said to her.

"I'm sorry, high priest." She said hiding her face.

"I should have you thrown in jail just for breathing." He said, pushing past her and walking off. When he was out of earshot, she replied.

"I might just throw you in jail for breathing down my neck." She said.

She continued walking, into the palace and towards the throne room, until she was at the front doors. The guards opened the doors for her and she walked in. Her long cloak hid her whole body, flapping around her legs and hiding her face from Atemu. 


End file.
